Le Maître de la Mort
by esperoo
Summary: Spoiler de HP 7. Slash HPDM à venir. Chapitre 12 : Belcastel ! Sous la férule de l'Elu, opiniâtre et manipulateur, l'avenir du Monde Magique s'esquisse… celui de Poudlard se construit. Et le Magenmagot ronge son frein dans l'attente des interrogatoires.
1. Révélations

**Harry Potter - Le Maître de la Mort**

**Chapitre 1 : Révélations - Les apparences sont trompeuses **

(Réédition du 07/08/2010)

**Bonjour à tous !**

Ce texte est la **réédition** du tout premier chapitre de ma fiction… Quand je me suis lancé dans l'écriture, au mois de novembre 2007 (date de parution initiale), c'était un véritable défi pour moi. Alors, c'est avec un plaisir certain que je vous livre ces pages, entièrement revues et corrigées. J'espère qu'elles vous donneront envie de m'accompagner un peu plus loin, sur la route que je me propose de tracer pour Harry, Drago et tous les autres.

**Droits**** :** Tous les personnages et tous les lieux de cette fiction appartiennent, bien sûr, à J.K. Rowling. Je la remercie de m'avoir emporté dans son monde merveilleux durant toutes ces années de la saga Harry Potter (HP)… mais puisqu'elle a décidé de jeter l'éponge, voici comment j'imagine la suite de son œuvre.

**Avertissement**** :** Cette fiction est un spoiler ! Si vous n'avez pas lu les 7 tomes de HP et que vous comptez le faire, ne lisez pas cette histoire, elle commence juste à la fin du tome 7, après la bataille du chapitre 36. L'épilogue est ignoré. C'est aussi un slash HP/DM - DM/HP à venir. En clair, je parle d'une relation homosexuelle ! Ceux qui n'apprécient pas, vous voilà prévenus. Certains lecteurs peuvent aimer une histoire tout en préférant ne pas y lire certaines scènes. Pour eux, j'indique au début de chaque chapitre une cotation particulière qui s'y applique ! Le début d'une scène « chaude » sera signalé par un avertissement du type « Attention - Lemon / Slash - Attention ». De même, la fin de la scène en question sera signalée par une mention du type « Fin - Lemon / Slash - Fin  ». Il suffira donc de se reporter d'une mention à la suivante pour éviter la séquence « chaude »...

**Cotation**** :** K+ (déconseillé aux moins de 12 ans) pour ce chapitre, bien que l'ensemble sera probablement classé M (déconseillé aux moins de 16 ans) au final.

**Note de l'auteur**** :** il y a 2 intrigues principales dans cette fiction. D'une part, la prise de conscience d'Harry, son acceptation progressive de qui il est et de ce qu'il est appelé à devenir. D'autre part l'évolution des positions et sentiments d'Harry et Drago l'un par rapport à l'autre. En partant de l'histoire originale et des personnages originaux, je décris cette évolution en restant le plus plausible possible. Je place les personnages dans des situations qui les font évoluer émotionnellement mais logiquement…

**Introduction au premier chapitre**** :** Est ce vraiment aussi simple que cela pour les reliques de la mort ? Involontairement, Harry retourne dans ce lieu qui lui avait vaguement rappelé « King's Cross », ce lieu bizarre où il s'était retrouvé lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait lancé le sortilège de mort, dans la forêt interdite. Outre le professeur Dumbledore, il va y voir quelqu'un qu'il ne s'attendait pas à y rencontrer et certainement pas dans ces conditions là. Avec eux il va faire des découvertes étonnantes. Les disparus vont aider Harry à analyser ce qu'il sait, à voir les choses sous un autre angle… ainsi Harry va découvrir des perspectives insoupçonnées. Après cela, sa vie ne pourra plus jamais être la même.

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

OoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooO

**Harry Potter - Le Maître de la Mort**

**Chapitre 1 : Révélations - Les apparences sont trompeuses **

(Réédition du 07/08/2010)

La fameuse Tour Gryffondor de l'école de Sorcellerie Poudlard !

Harry s'y était retiré seul dans la chambre qu'il avait partagée avec ses camarades de la promotion 1991 : Ron Weasley, Seamus Finnigan, Neville Londubat et Dean Thomas, pendant les six années de sa scolarité.

Allongé sur le lit à baldaquin, dont il connaissait les moindres coins et recoins, Harry pouvait à nouveau savourer le confort suranné mais douillet de l'illustre Tour Gryffondor, le quartier résidentiel de la glorieuse Maison du même nom, dont il était membre.

Là, il se sentait en sécurité… en parfaite sécurité, enfin. Il réfléchissait mais cependant, il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler de la dernière fois où il s'était étendu comme cela, sans la moindre appréhension.

En effet, la menace _Lord Voldemort_, _Le Seigneur des Ténèbres_, _Le Seigneur Noir_, _Celui-dont-il-ne-faut-pas-prononcer-le-nom_, était écartée… définitivement écartée.

Le long et féroce conflit qui l'avait opposé au Seigneur des Ténèbres, avait connu une fin brutale et inattendue, la nuit précédente, avec la chute de Lord Voldemort lors de l'ultime affrontement. Cela s'était passé au petit matin, au moment exact où le soleil se levait sur Poudlard. Comme si les premiers rayons de l'astre du jour, en franchissant les fenêtres de la grande salle, avaient donné le top de départ au duel final.

L'illumination s'était faite dans l'immense pièce, comme si celle-ci s'était soudainement embrasée. Aurait-il fallu voir un signe positif dans cette vision de la lumière chassant irrésistiblement la pénombre ? Aurait-il fallu y voir l'heureux présage d'une issue favorable au combat qui allait s'engager ? Fallait-il y voir l'indication de l'avènement d'une ère nouvelle mettant fin à une période chaotique, terriblement sombre, où espérance, joie et bonheur étaient condamnés à la portion congrue ?

Toujours est-il que ce moment avait été tant attendu, tant désiré par le Monde de la Magie. Combien glorieuse allait devenir cette journée de début mai 1998, cette journée qui avait vu tomber le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps.

Cependant, si peur et angoisse l'avaient quitté, Harry n'arrivait pas à se réjouir de sa victoire. Bien sûr que c'était une belle victoire. C'était une splendide victoire même, parce qu'Harry avait vaincu sans devenir un assassin. Pourtant, la prophétie qui l'avait lié au Seigneur Noir était catégorique : « …_et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit ! »_

Aussi, depuis qu'il avait eu connaissance de cette prophétie, deux ans auparavant, Harry n'avait plus vécu qu'en se résignant à l'idée qu'il serait un jour, très probablement, la malheureuse victime de Lord Voldemort ou, très invraisemblablement, le meurtrier de ce dernier. S'il avait courageusement redouté l'accomplissement très plausible de la première de ces deux hypothèses, l'infime possibilité de voir se réaliser la seconde ne l'avait guère enchanté pour autant.

Finalement, un simple _Expelliarmus !_ avait mis fin à ce cruel dilemme. Un tout petit sort de désarmement, sa marque de fabrique, qui faisait de lui la risée de ses adversaires, avait eu raison de l'effroyable sortilège de mort du Mage Noir, son redoutable _Avada Kedavra !_ Celui-ci était mort foudroyé par son propre sort, réfracté par celui d'Harry.

Et malgré tout cela, Harry n'arrivait pas à se réjouir. Comment aurait-il pu se réjouir en considération du lourd et dramatique bilan ? Car le conflit avait été sanglant. Il avait débuté sept ans plus tôt et avait fait des dégâts, d'immenses dégâts. Des dégâts matériels bien entendu, mais surtout des dégâts qu'il n'était pas admissible d'évaluer parce qu'ils s'exprimaient en vies immolées : les existences de nombreux moldus, sorciers, gobelins, elfes et autres créatures magiques, avaient été brutalement et cruellement interrompues.

Des morts… des morts à n'en plus finir jalonnaient la route et parmi elles, celles qui laissaient à Harry une affreuse sensation d'amertume. Celles qui laissaient dans son esprit un lancinant sentiment de culpabilité : Cédric Diggory, Sirius Black, Albus Dumbledore, Hedwige, Alastor Maugrey, Dobby, Séverus Rogue, Fred Weasley, Thonks, Rémus Lupin et tant d'autres…

Pour lui, ces noms n'étaient pas quelconques. C'était ceux d'êtres qu'il avait côtoyés, aimés même et qui n'étaient plus là, qui ne seraient plus jamais là. C'était les noms d'êtres remarquables et irremplaçables qui avaient rayonné dans sa vie, qui l'avaient soutenu et qui s'étaient offerts en sacrifice tout au long de son cheminement pour assurer son arrivée triomphale à destination.

S'il se sentait si désespérément responsable, c'était parce qu'il avait été présent à chaque fois et qu'à chaque fois, il avait été impuissant. Tous l'avaient protégé, lui. Mais lui n'avait rien pu faire pour eux. Aussi, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi on voulait faire de lui un héros. Ceux qui étaient tombés, qui s'étaient sacrifiés, étaient les véritables héros, certainement pas lui.

Il avait fait preuve de si peu de discernement, de si peu d'intelligence, de tant d'entêtement, de tant de bêtise. Il avait pris des risques inconsidérés, il les avait mis en danger. Et il avait mis tellement de temps à chercher, tellement de temps à comprendre, tellement de temps à vaincre. Par sa faute, tellement de sorciers, d'autres créatures magiques et de moldus, étaient morts. Beaucoup qu'il connaissait et beaucoup plus encore dont il ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence.

Et puis Poudlard, le seul endroit au monde où il s'était senti chez lui, l'Ecole des Sorciers qu'il considérait comme sa véritable maison, Poudlard avait subi de gros dommages pendant la bataille... des dommages peut-être irréparables.

Mais là, en cet instant, Harry était extrêmement fatigué, harassé à un point inimaginable. Il aurait bien voulu arrêter de cogiter, arrêter de se blâmer. Il aurait bien voulu enfin pouvoir se reposer. Il pensait l'avoir bien mérité ce repos, ce fameux repos promis à tout guerrier… dans les romans épiques.

Il aurait bien voulu se restaurer aussi. Peu avant à sa demande, Kreattur, son elfe de maison, lui avait apporté un en-cas. Mais c'est à peine s'il y avait touché. Celui-ci avait été relégué sur la table de chevet. Pourtant, la nourriture était excellente. Kreattur n'était pas en cause, il lui était totalement dévoué maintenant. Il lui avait très certainement apporté ce qu'il y avait de mieux en cuisine. Seulement, il avait l'impression que sa gorge était enserrée dans un étau et une pression sourde s'exerçait au creux de sa poitrine. Il était parfaitement incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit pour le moment.

C'était le milieu de l'après-midi. Harry s'était retiré seul dans la Tour Gryffondor parce que tous les autres, ses amis, Hermione et Ron, ses compagnons de Gryffondor, la famille Weasley, tous les membres de l'école Poudlard, élèves et professeurs, avaient vu son état de fatigue intense.

Tout le monde était fatigué bien entendu. Mais au-delà de sa fatigue physique, tous ressentaient sa lassitude morale, psychique. Lassitude extrême, sûrement due à une responsabilité et à une pression difficiles à assumer pour un jeune sorcier d'un peu moins de dix huit ans, pas même encore diplômé.

Tous comprenaient parfaitement qu'il était allé bien au-delà de ses limites, bien au-delà des limites de n'importe quel sorcier expérimenté.

Tant de choses avaient reposé sur les seules épaules du jeune homme que tous en étaient venus à douter du fait qu'il puisse vaincre. Et bien que chacun veuille encore et encore le remercier, le féliciter, l'étreindre, lui montrer son respect, chacun l'avait encouragé à aller se reposer quelques instants. Son isolement avait été organisé avec simplicité, avec amitié, avec tendresse.

Harry avait été déchiré entre l'envie de rester parmi eux pour partager ces moments extraordinaires, pour pleurer avec eux les disparus, pour réconforter les blessés, et celle, contradictoire, de fuir devant ceux, nombreux, qui lui posaient sans cesse les mêmes questions, le regardaient avec cette même dévotion dérangeante.

Dans sa tête, la deuxième option avait fini par l'emporter. Aussi Harry avait-il finalement admis qu'il était allé au bout de lui même et il s'était laissé convaincre par ceux qui l'aimaient et qu'il aimait en retour. Pour tous ceux qui s'inquiétaient à son sujet, il se devait de se reposer, au moins il se devait d'essayer. Dormir… il voulait tant dormir, simplement dormir.

Mais jusque là, il s'était montré incapable de mener à bien cette entreprise pourtant aisée. Une idée lui vint, celle de se concentrer sur sa respiration et rien d'autre pour calmer le tumulte dans son esprit. Pour faire taire ses pensées, pour forcer son mental à réduire son activité excessive. Alors il ne pensa plus à rien si ce n'est à suivre le trajet que l'air accomplissait dans son corps.

Saccadée, au départ, sa respiration se fit plus normale. Puis, ses inspirations se firent de plus en plus longues, de plus en plus profondes. Il inspirait par le nez, ressentant l'air tout au long de sa progression dans son organisme, depuis son nez, le long de sa trachée et jusqu'à la pointe de ses poumons. De même, il suivait le parcours de l'air en sens inverse. Ses expirations se firent longues, elles aussi, douces et régulières, par la bouche.

Respirer. Ne pas penser. Ne pas se bloquer. Simplement respirer. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps de simplement respirer. Petit à petit, sa respiration se fit très lente, très régulière, très calme. Et petit à petit, exaltation, pression et stress se dissipèrent.

Quelque part dans son inconscient, sans y attacher plus d'importance que cela pour ne pas se déconcentrer, il nota que la méthode marchait et qu'il pourrait probablement se resservir de cette découverte à d'autres moments importants de sa vie. Il continua ce très simple petit exercice respiratoire, tout en veillant à ne pas laisser dévier son attention.

Peu à peu, le vide s'installa dans son mental. Quelques pensées le traversaient encore de temps en temps. Mais il ne s'y accrochait pas. Il les laissait filer comme des morceaux de bois flottant dans le léger courant d'une rivière tranquille. Il était bien là, présent, calme, avec une impression, derrière ses paupières clauses, d'un agréable flou. C'était un peu comme s'il planait dans les nuages ou comme si une brume gris clair l'enveloppait.

Cette brume n'était ni agressive, ni étouffante, et il s'y sentait bien. Des images, des visages, se formaient épisodiquement dans le flou ambiant, avant d'être avalés par le vide auquel il aspirait maintenant. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire intérieurement, lorsque le visage de Rogue se dessina.

Très légèrement perturbé, il se dit que s'il avait connu ce petit exercice plus tôt pour pouvoir le mettre en pratique à bon escient, il se serait évité de longues heures à ne pouvoir s'endormir du fait du terrible professeur qui l'avait harcelé sans cesse.

Dans l'état second auquel il était parvenu, Harry se recentra sans difficulté. Curieusement, il eut l'impression d'une sorte de dédoublement de sa conscience. Il était présent à la fois sur son lit, dans la Tour Gryffondor et en même temps ailleurs, sans arriver à définir où.

Loin, dans une zone profondément enfoui de sa conscience, il avait réalisé qu'une petite pierre noire s'était mise à tourner. Il avait réalisé qu'elle avait tourné sur elle-même à trois reprises. A chaque tour, il avait nettement vu que la pierre était fendue en son milieu, le long d'une gravure représentant une ligne verticale placée sur un cercle, lui-même à l'intérieur d'un triangle. Cela lui avait vaguement rappelé quelque chose.

Et brusquement, il se rendit compte qu'il était de retour dans ce lieu où il avait été transporté juste après que Voldemort lui eut lancé le sortilège de mort, dans la clairière d'Aragog. Ce lieu étrange qu'il avait initialement comparé à _King's Cross_. Ce lieu qui n'était, ni le monde des vivants, ni celui des morts. Ce lieu où il avait rencontré le professeur Albus Dumbledore, pourtant mort et où il avait eu avec lui, une conversation particulièrement édifiante. Conversation qui lui avait permis de compléter le puzzle, de relier et comprendre les derniers éléments qu'il avait déjà réunis afin de pouvoir assurer sa victoire.

Que s'était-il passé ? Que faisait-il là ? Etait-il possible qu'il ait été attaqué dans son sommeil et que ses agresseurs aient réussi là où Voldemort avait échoué à quatre reprises ? Il n'avait pas l'impression de s'être endormi. Au plus profond de lui, il était certain d'être toujours éveillé, allongé sur son lit à baldaquin.

Et pourquoi avait-il vu la pierre de résurrection tourner ? Car il n'y avait pas le moindre doute en lui, il s'agissait bien d'elle, il en était certain… tout en sachant que c'était impossible puisqu'il l'avait laissée tomber dans la forêt interdite et n'était pas retourné sur place pour la récupérer.

C'était différent de la première fois où il était venu ici, cependant.

D'abord il n'avait nullement l'impression de reprendre conscience ailleurs tout simplement parce qu'en fait, il n'avait jamais perdu ses esprits. Il avait été dans un état second, comme déconnecté, mais pas inconscient.

Ensuite, contrairement à la première fois, il était debout et habillé. Il portait même ses vêtements habituels. Ceux là même qu'il avait gardés pour faire la sieste. De même qu'il avait quitté ses chaussures pour s'allonger, là aussi il était en chaussettes… mais au moment où il le constata, se disant qu'il aurait mieux valu être chaussé, ses pieds se retrouvèrent équipés de confortables bottines. Il ne se souvenait pas d'en avoir jamais eu de pareilles.

Logiquement, il s'attendait à voir apparaître le professeur Albus Dumbledore comme cela s'était produit la première fois où il était venu en ce lieu et donc, il attendit calmement. Soudain, il fut conscient d'une présence : il scruta les alentours et vit que le petit enfant mal en point, symbolisant le morceau d'âme de Voldemort, était toujours là.

C'était ce maléfique petit morceau de l'âme originale de Tom Jedusor qui s'était accroché à la sienne, le transformant en Horcruxe vivant, lors de la première tentative ratée du Seigneur des Ténèbres de l'éliminer.

Harry était alors protégé par la seule puissance de l'amour absolu de sa mère. Par son sacrifice ultime, celle-ci, en mourant, puisant intuitivement dans une magie ancestrale, l'avait pourvu d'une protection inexplicable. Le sortilège de mort n'avait fait que ricocher sur lui, ne lui laissant en souvenir qu'une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front. Cette cicatrice devenue célèbre qui permettait à tout un chacun de l'identifier à coup sûr.

Voldemort n'avait pas eu pas la même chance que lui ce jour là. Car, quand son propre sort, tel un boomerang, était revenu le frapper, il l'avait fait littéralement disparaître dans les éthers. Et cela sans qu'il puisse se rendre compte, ni de ce qui lui arrivait, ni du fait qu'il venait de créer involontairement un Horcruxe supplémentaire. S'il l'avait seulement supposé, nul doute qu'il eut employé ensuite une stratégie bien différente à l'égard d'Harry.

Ce dernier s'approcha du petit corps. Il n'en avait plus peur maintenant. L'enfant vivait toujours mais n'avait presque plus la force de gémir. Il respirait très faiblement, chaque souffle semblait une torture. Sa peau était entièrement boursoufflée, un peu comme s'il avait été gravement brûlé. Il n'était plus qu'une immense plaie. Harry fut pris de pitié pour ce misérable reliquat de vie. La compassion le poussa à se pencher pour encore mieux l'observer et alors, une envie irrésistible de réconforter ce petit être le gagna. Il se pencha davantage pour le prendre dans ses bras…

« Les apparences sont trompeuses, Harry ! »

Harry se figea dans son mouvement avant d'avoir atteint l'enfant. Cette voix… il l'aurait reconnue entre mille. Elle aurait dû le glacer d'effroi. Même si, à sa souvenance, jamais elle ne s'était adressée à lui avec cette douceur et jamais elle ne l'avait appelé Harry. Il se retourna, craignant celui qu'il allait découvrir.

« Professeur… professeur Rogue ? » suffoqua Harry.

C'était bien lui… la terreur des cachots de Poudlard. Celui que Harry avait exécré pendant six années. Celui qu'il avait même rêvé de retrouver pour l'exécuter de ses propres mains et qui… paraissait bien plus jeune toutefois et beaucoup plus fringuant Harry ne l'avait jamais vu sous cette apparence.

Comme de bien entendu, il était vêtu de l'une de ses sempiternelles robes de sorcier noires. Mais celle-ci était beaucoup plus seyante que celles qu'Harry lui avait toujours connues. L'étoffe, d'un noir d'ébène, était chatoyante et plaisante à regarder. Même sa coiffure était élégante. Ses cheveux, bien que toujours mi-longs et noirs, n'étaient pas gras. Son teint était normal… oublié le visage blafard de ses souvenirs. Et son nez semblait moins proéminent, moins crochu. Pourtant, ce qui était le plus incongru dans le tableau qui s'offrait au regard d'Harry, c'était assurément le sourire quasi angélique qu'arborait son ancien professeur de potions.

« Séverus, si tu veux bien, Harry ! » répondit gentiment Rogue.

Harry était interloqué, il n'arrivait pas à assimiler cette situation. Un Rogue enjoué, en soi, c'était déjà une gageure. Le voir visiblement heureux de lui parler à lui, Harry Potter, c'était tout simplement inconcevable. Mais se voir proposer de l'appeler par son prénom, c'était tout bonnement irréel. Finalement, il devait être en train de dormir et de rêver… ou de cauchemarder… oui, pour que Rogue y soit présent, cela ne pouvait être qu'un cauchemar !

« Je crois bien que je vais avoir du mal avec ça mais je veux bien essayer ! » déclara un Harry perplexe. « Vous m'avez tellement pourri la vie, à Poudlard, que je m'étonne de cette demande surprenante… incroyable ! »

« Les apparences sont trompeuses, Harry ! » rétorqua un Rogue toujours aussi serein.

C'était cela qui émanait de lui. Il était serein. Plus de tension, plus de grimace, plus de masque, plus rien de tout cela. A la place, Harry avait droit à une mine affable.

« Il fallait, pour donner le change, que je sois dur avec toi ! » expliqua Rogue. « Il fallait que je donne l'impression de t'avoir pris en grippe, de ne pas même pouvoir supporter ta simple présence. Il fallait que tu sembles être mon souffre-douleur. Dans cette optique, je dois bien avouer que le fait que tu ressembles tellement à James, ton père, mon ennemi d'enfance, celui qui s'ingéniait à me ridiculiser, à faire de ma vie une suite de mésaventures plus désagréables les unes que les autres, m'a grandement aidé dans cette tâche. Ainsi, je n'ai pas eu à faire d'effort pour y arriver. Il me suffisait d'imaginer que c'était James qui me faisait face. Je crois même m'en être persuadé maintes fois ! »

« Mais j'ai vraiment été traité durement et injustement ! Vous m'avez réellement pris en grippe, vous avez vraiment fait de moi votre souffre-douleur ! » S'insurgea Harry, jusqu'au moment où il considéra le regard attendri de son interlocuteur et son sourire bienveillant.

« Mission accomplie ! Vous allez dire... » Continua Harry, en cherchant un moyen quelconque de vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas.

Mais la situation lui paraissait si réelle. Les éléments s'y enchainaient si logiquement, sans passer d'une scène à une autre, complètement différente de la précédente, ainsi que c'était le cas dans les rêves.

Il avait toujours cette impression de dédoublement de sa conscience. Il sentait que celle-ci était bel et bien ici, pleinement présente. Et il sentait également qu'elle était aussi dans son corps. Si son esprit était toujours plongé dans cet étrange état second, il n'était pas endormi ou inconscient, puisqu'il percevait toutes les sensations de son corps.

En effet, il sentait bien, sous lui, le matelas de son lit. Il sentait aussi la brise légère qui entrait par la fenêtre ouverte et lui caressait doucement le visage. Il était conscient de sa respiration, très régulière, maintenant. Il était donc certain de ne pas être en train de dormir.

Harry n'était pas vraiment en colère contre Rogue. Sachant ce qu'il savait de lui à présent, connaissant le rôle ingrat qu'il avait dû tenir jusqu'au bout, étant au courant de l'abnégation dont le professeur de potions avait fait preuve, Harry pouvait difficilement entretenir le moindre ressentiment à son encontre.

Mais il voulait quand même profiter de ce contexte spécial pour le pousser à lui en dire plus, à lui donner certaines explications qui lui manquaient encore pour avoir une vision complète du canevas. Il avait envie de savoir ce que Rogue avait vraiment eu sur le cœur à son égard.

« Et non content de brimer les Gryffondors à tout bout de champ, vous favorisiez scandaleusement les Serpentards et en particulier ce snob prétentieux de Malefoy ! » poursuivit Harry avec véhémence. « Ce rebut infâme, peureux et lâche, sans foi ni loi, ne s'occupant que de ses propres intérêts, qui se pavanait et ne cherchait qu'à me nuire par tous les moyens ! »

« Les apparences sont trompeuses, Harry ! » répéta Rogue. « En ce qui concerne le _snob prétentieux,_ j'étais comme une sorte de parrain pour lui. Je pense que je le connaissais mieux que quiconque. Presque aussi bien que sa mère et bien mieux que son père ! C'était un garçon plutôt sensible, à la base. Mais il menait un féroce combat contre sa nature car il avait le devoir de représenter un nom, une famille, une caste. Et je peux dire qu'il lui fallait mobiliser toute son énergie pour cela. Il donnait assez bien le change, mais à quel prix ! J'aurais voulu pouvoir l'aider à s'affirmer tel qu'il était vraiment, à affronter la tradition. Mais cela n'était pas possible : d'une part, il faut bien dire que la vie m'avait aigri et que je n'étais guère capable de compassion et d'autre part, ma mission me l'aurait interdit ! »

« J'étais sensé être moi-même un Serpentard accompli et endurci, de la pire espèce, n'ayant de faveurs que pour les sangs-purs, méprisant les sangs-mêlés, ennemi juré des nés-moldus. Et en partie, je l'étais. Alors oui, j'ai défavorisé ouvertement les Gryffondors. Oui, je me suis vengé des maraudeurs à travers toi. Oui, je t'ai maltraité. Oui, j'ai placé sur toi une pression énorme. Elle était même telle que, le plus souvent, tu n'arrivais à rien de bon pendant mes cours. Cela me permettait, bien évidemment, de terminer de brosser le tableau en t'attribuant des notes minables quand tu parvenais à éviter le zéro. Mais je n'étais pas le seul à te sous-évaluer. Tous les professeurs appartenant à l'Ordre du Phénix, avaient reçu des instructions en ce sens. Il fallait que, vu de l'extérieur, tu donnes l'image d'un petit sorcier très moyen, insignifiant, qui avait eu, fort heureusement pour lui jusque là, une incroyable baraka ! »

« Oh, je me plains pas de mes notes… surtout en potions ! » répliqua Harry. « Je suis complètement nul dans cette matière et c'est un miracle que d'y avoir obtenu un _E_ pour mon _BUSE_ ! »

« Harry ! » protesta Rogue. « Mon successeur, le Professeur Slughorn, ne tarissait pas d'éloges sur ton compte. D'après lui, tu étais son meilleur élève ! »

« Mais je trichais, j'avais votre livre annoté : _le Manuel du Prince de Sang-Mêlé_ ! » révéla Harry, d'une toute petite voix.

« Mais tous les élèves disposaient d'un manuel ! » répliqua un Rogue toujours aussi amène. « C'était une chose que d'avoir eu ce manuel en ta possession et cela en était une autre que d'arriver à l'exploiter correctement. Parce que certaines de mes procédures, si elles étaient généralement plus courtes et plus efficaces que les officielles, étaient parfois plus délicates à mettre en œuvre. Donc, comme les autres, tu devais lire une méthode et ensuite l'appliquer… sans démonstration et sans pouvoir t'inspirer de ce que faisaient les autres autour de toi. Je ne vois pas où se niche la tricherie. Non, crois-moi Harry. Tu étais plutôt doué et si je t'avais laissé tranquille, si je t'avais mis en confiance, je pense que tu aurais été aussi brillant que les meilleurs dans mon cours ! »

« C'est pas ce que j'ai vu et entendu dans la pensine lorsque j'ai pris connaissance des souvenirs que vous m'aviez laissés, peu avant de mourir ! » reprit un Harry obstiné. « Vous y disiez clairement au Professeur Dumbledore, dans son bureau, donc j'imagine à l'abri des indiscrétions, que je n'étais qu'un petit sorcier de second ordre, médiocre et arrogant ! »

« Et tu imagines mal Harry ! » asséna Rogue. « Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, j'étais arrivé à me convaincre que c'était ton père qui était revenu pour me ridiculiser : c'est lui que je tançais et que je raillais. De plus, tu étais le petit protégé d'Albus et quand je dialoguais avec lui et qu'il me plaçait en face de mes manques ou de mes contradictions, je me vengeais minablement en te rabaissant auprès de lui... sans résultat probant au demeurant. »

« De plus, à Poudlard, même dans le bureau du Directeur, nul n'était jamais entièrement à l'abri des espions, surtout quand ils utilisaient la magie noire pour contourner les protections et les défenses ! Voldemort et ses lieutenants ont toujours eu des informateurs sur place. Mais nous le savions et ainsi nous pouvions nous jouer des indiscrets. Parfois, nous ne mettions que des protections basiques en place, tout en sachant qu'elles étaient imparfaites. Par contre, elles donnaient le change aux agents qui les contournaient et devaient se dire qu'ils avaient intercepté des vérités ou des secrets de première importance. A Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore et moi, et ce depuis bien avant ton arrivée, nous avons toujours été sur scène et nous avons tenu nos rôles parfaitement, jusqu'à la fin de la pièce ! »

« Alors ça serait vrai ? Vous auriez eu un peu d'estime pour moi ? » s'exclama Harry. « Je crois que ça ne sera pas une révélation, pour vous, d'apprendre que je m'en suis jamais aperçu. Je ne me suis jamais fait la moindre supposition à ce sujet. Je vous haïssais vous et tout ce que vous représentiez… et je croyais que vous me le rendiez bien ! »

« Harry… Harry ! Lorsque je te regardais, je voyais ton père, » dévoila Rogue, « mais lorsque tu me tenais tête et que tu osais soutenir mon regard, c'était les yeux de ma chère Lily que je contemplais, les yeux de ta mère exécutée par le Seigneur des Ténèbres sans la moindre pitié, alors que je l'avais supplié de l'épargner. La seule chose que je lui aie jamais demandée pour moi ! »

« J'étais pourtant son plus fidèle lieutenant à l'époque. » continua Rogue. « C'est une chose que je n'ai jamais pu accepter, que je n'ai jamais pu pardonner. La prophétie venait d'être scellée par Voldemort. Il t'avait désigné et marqué comme son adversaire. Je connaissais le début de la prophétie et je savais qu'il y aurait un affrontement final entre lui et toi. Pour venger Lily, dans le plus grand secret, j'ai changé de camp. J'ai choisi de me battre de ton côté, mais sans que quiconque puisse en être certain, à l'exception d'Albus Dumbledore. »

« Je l'ai fait par amour ! » termina Rogue. « Je l'ai fait parce que j'aimais ta mère, même si mon amour n'était pas partagé. Je l'ai fait parce qu'elle a été une amie fidèle jusqu'à l'adolescence… ma seule et unique amie en vérité. Elle m'a soutenu et défendu, même vis-à-vis de celui qu'elle aimait et qui allait devenir ton père. Quand elle m'a rejeté, elle a rejeté le Mangemort, le partisan du Seigneur des Ténèbres, que j'étais devenu. Elle n'a jamais rejeté le misérable Séverus Rogue de son enfance… eh oui Harry, les apparences sont trompeuses ! »

« Ca fait plusieurs fois que vous dites cela et la première, c'était quand j'ai voulu prendre l'enfant dans mes bras ! » dit Harry pour changer de sujet, car il était ému et ne savait pas comment exprimer ce trop plein d'émotion, particulièrement à cet interlocuteur là.

« L'enfant est dangereux ! » proclama Rogue. « Souviens-toi de ce qu'il représente. Rappelle-toi de ce qui s'est passé lorsque le Seigneur Noir t'a lancé, autrefois, un sortilège de mort et que celui-ci lui est revenu le frapper. Cet enfant représente toujours le morceau d'âme de Voldemort qui s'était accroché à ta propre âme, à ce moment là, faisant de toi un Horcruxe vivant, comme Nagini plus tard. Le nouveau sortilège de mort que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a tenté sur toi, dans la forêt interdite, l'a détaché. Mais vous avez partagé seize années de vos existences. Vous êtes habitués l'un à l'autre. Si tu prends l'enfant dans tes bras, il y a des risques sérieux pour que le bout d'âme qu'il représente, se recolle à la tienne. Tout pourrait alors recommencer, car tu serais à nouveau un Horcruxe. Je comprends ta compassion mais c'est vraiment un risque à ne pas prendre à la légère ! »

« Il a raison, Harry ! Il me semblait bien te l'avoir déjà dit lors de ton premier passage par ici, nous ne pouvons rien faire pour lui. Son lamentable état résulte de ses propres choix ! Ici… je ne sais pas vraiment où nous sommes… même si je commence à en avoir une petite idée depuis que tu y es revenu et que du coup, j'ai pu y revenir aussi parce que tu t'attendais à m'y voir. Ici donc, à priori, nous ne pouvons rien faire pour les autres, nous ne pouvons agir que pour nous et sur nous. Même la magie ne marche pas… en tout cas, pas la mienne ! »

Harry se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant. Le professeur Albus Dumbledore ressemblait fort à la photo qu'il avait vue dans le livre diffamant de Rita Skeeter. A vrai dire, il devait être un peu plus âgé quand même. Dans l'apparence sous laquelle il avait choisi de faire son entrée en scène, il devait approcher de la trentaine. Une chose était sûre, il la portait bien cette trentaine car il était vraiment beau, les cheveux mi-longs blonds, la barbe naissante, une allure folle.

« Mais je veux faire quelque chose pour lui ! » protesta Harry, aussi ému que la première fois de revoir son mentor. « C'est fini pour lui, définitivement fini, il est vaincu. Mais c'est pas digne de nous de le laisser dans cet état. En tout cas, moi, je refuse de le laisser souffrir comme ça, indéfiniment. Je ne peux pas. Il faut que je fasse quelque chose… que j'essaie au moins ! »

Alors Harry pensa à sa baguette magique et instantanément, une baguette apparut dans sa main. C'est avec une énorme surprise qu'il constata qu'il ne s'agissait pas de sa fidèle baguette de houx. Par le fait, la baguette qu'il brandissait fermement, était celle de sureau, le tristement célèbre bâton de la mort, la légendaire baguette de la destinée.

Sans se poser de question, sans douter du fait que cela puisse marcher, avec une grande détermination, Harry pointa la baguette sur l'enfant. Celui-ci s'éleva puis se mit à flotter dans sa direction.

Séverus Rogue et Albus Dumbledore observaient, manifestement impressionnés.

« C'est tout à fait incroyable, quel sort as-tu employé ? » demanda Albus Dumbledore. « Je n'ai pas entendu sa formulation ! »

« Je n'ai pas utilisé de formule ! » répondit Harry. « J'ai simplement voulu le soulever le plus délicatement possible et ça s'est fait. »

« Remarquable ! » commenta un Albus Dumbledore ahuri mais tout de même fort curieux. « Cela semblait impossible en ce lieu, Harry… voyons ce que tu peux faire d'autre ! »

Sans réfléchir, poussé par une impulsion, Harry releva sa baguette. Le corps de l'enfant sembla s'envelopper d'un cocon laiteux. Il flotta ainsi un moment dans cette espèce de bulle blanche translucide. Peu après, le cocon s'estompa. L'enfant n'avait plus aucune trace de brûlure, plus la moindre cicatrice. Il flottait toujours dans l'air, comme posé sur un petit nuage invisible. A présent, il souriait et gazouillait tranquillement.

« Vraiment étonnant Harry ! » enchaina alors Rogue. « Je me fie entièrement à Albus. Et compte tenu de ses dires, du fait que nos magies à nous sont inefficaces ici, je pense que personne d'autre que toi n'aurait pu faire cela ! »

« Effectivement ! » dit Dumbledore. « Et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé la première fois, en attendant ton réveil, Harry. Mes pouvoirs sont inexistants dans cet endroit. Et pourtant, maintenant, j'ai des pouvoirs qui vont largement au-delà de ceux qui étaient les miens dans le Monde Magique. Les sorts de guérison susceptibles d'aboutir à ce que tu viens de réaliser, ne sont à la portée que des champions parmi les meilleurs élèves en médicomagie ! On ne les enseigne pas à Poudlard mais bien plus tard, après de longues et difficiles études spécialisées, dans les cursus supérieurs appropriés. Je ne suis pas du tout certain que les meilleurs médicomages, titulaires à Sainte-Mangouste, soient aptes à provoquer une telle guérison. Et encore, y en a-t-il un seul capable de le faire aussi rapidement ? »

« Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? » demanda Harry. « Est-ce la baguette ? Oui, ça ne peut-être que la baguette ! Elle doit vraiment être très puissante… et dotée d'une sorte de savoir propre. Elle semble faire exactement ce que je veux à l'instant même ou j'y pense et alors que j'ai pas la moindre idée de comment il faut s'y prendre ! »

« Ce n'est pas aussi simple Harry. » répliqua Dumbledore. « Souviens-toi de ce que l'on t'a enseigné dès les tout premiers cours de magie. La baguette magique n'est et n'a jamais été qu'un outil. Il est vrai que cet outil peut-être plus ou moins sophistiqué, mais il n'en reste pas moins un outil. »

« Une baguette ne sert qu'à canaliser et à diriger la magie de son maître, ni plus, ni moins ! » poursuivit Dumbledore. « Plus ou moins bien en fonction de ses qualités propres, car comme pour tous les outils, certaines baguettes sont de meilleure qualité que d'autres. Celle-ci bien sûr, est de la meilleure qualité qui soit… je l'ai utilisée assez longtemps pour l'affirmer. Mais même avec elle, bien que j'aie suivi quelques cours en médicomagie, avec toute mon expérience, je ne pense pas que j'aurais été en mesure de produire un sort de guérison aussi parfait ! C'est ta seule magie à toi qui est en jeu en ce moment ! »

« C'est pas possible ça ! » chuchota Harry en secouant négativement la tête. « Ma magie peut pas être plus puissante que la vôtre Professeur Dumbledore. Ca doit forcément venir de la baguette car comment expliquez-vous le fait que je puisse faire des choses que j'ai jamais apprises ? »

Rogue et Dumbledore se regardèrent en souriant puis ce dernier poursuivit son explication avec bonhommie.

« Ecoute-moi bien, Harry. Comme je te l'ai déjà expliqué, les objets magiques de qualité ont une certaine capacité de mémorisation et acquièrent ce que l'on pourrait comparer à de l'expérience avec le temps. C'est particulièrement vrai pour les baguettes magiques qui restent en permanence au contact de leurs maîtres. »

« Tu en as déjà eu la preuve avec ta première baguette. Elle était liée à celle de Voldemort comme toi-même tu étais lié à lui. Vos baguettes partageaient un même cœur : deux plumes de la queue de Fumseck. Comme Tom Jedusor et toi, vous partagiez ce petit bout d'âme et plus tard, ton sang. Au cours de votre premier affrontement, à la fin du tournoi des trois sorciers, tu as fait preuve d'une volonté exceptionnelle. Elle t'a permis de prendre le dessus face à ton adversaire. Du coup, le sortilège _Priori incantatum !_ ayant résulté de la mise en opposition de vos deux baguettes sœurs, a affiché une séquence des derniers sorts émis par la baguette de Voldemort. Et ta baguette à toi a enregistré tout cela. »

« Deux ans plus tard, lors de la fuite du _4, Privet Drive_, quand tout semblait perdu et que Voldemort était sur le point de t'abattre, tu as eu cet instant de relâchement salvateur ! Tu as accepté ton sort en te disant que tu avais fait tout ce que tu pouvais. Puis, tu t'en es remis à Merlin, aux dieux de la magie. Et en quelque sorte, tu t'en es remis à _ta_ propre magie. »

« Ta baguette l'a _senti_ en quelque sorte ! Elle s'est _rappelée_ qu'elle avait déjà affronté cet adversaire, qui avait des liens si particuliers avec toi et alors qu'il était équipé d'une baguette-sœur, partageant le même cœur qu'elle. Elle s'est _rappelée_ que ta volonté et ta magie avaient pris l'avantage. Elle a vu aussi que ta magie était puissante et totalement disponible à ce moment là, puisque tu ne la mobilisais pas. »

« Alors elle a canalisé cette grande puissance magique, entièrement libre et disponible, au mieux. En le faisant, elle a fidèlement reproduit une partie de ce qu'elle avait enregistré. Dans les séquences qu'elle avait mémorisées lors de l'engagement précédent, elle sélectionna le sortilège qui était le plus à même de donner un résultat probant dans le contexte où vous vous trouviez. La suite, tu la connais : ta puissance magique alliée à un sort made in Voldemort ! La pauvre baguette que le Mage Noir avait empruntée à Lucius Malefoy pour éviter le risque d'un nouveau _Priori Incantatum ! _fut réduite en pièces… Non ! Non, Harry, ne secoue pas la tête quand je parle de la puissance de ta magie ! »

« Tu nous as déjà fourni des échantillons incontestables de cette puissance. Par exemple, la majorité des sorciers d'aujourd'hui ne sont pas assez puissants pour produire un _patronus corporel_ digne de ce nom. Encore moins d'en produire un tel que le tien, capable de mettre en déroute une centaine de détraqueurs. Et toi tu l'as fait à… treize ans ! »

« Compte tenu de ce qui s'est passé ici tout à l'heure, mes idées se précisent… reprenons le raisonnement. Donc, en quelques instants, ta baguette de houx a été en mesure de mémoriser ce qui était nécessaire pour prendre simplement le dessus face à Voldemort… juste cela ! Excuse du peu ! Note quand même, au passage, qu'elle est restée fidèle à tes principes en le faisant puisque le sort sélectionné dans tous ceux qu'elle avait mémorisés n'a fait, au final, que désarmer ton adversaire ! »

« Maintenant, imagine un instant ce que la baguette de sureau, qui est d'une qualité bien supérieure, a pu mémoriser au cours des siècles ! Elle est passée de mains en mains et a appartenu aux plus grands sorciers à chaque époque ! »

« Et voilà que son maître actuel ne revendiquait pas sa propriété alors qu'il l'avait conquise, alors qu'il était en plus son héritier légitime, puisqu'il était aussi le descendant lointain mais direct de son créateur, Antioch Peverell ! »

« Son maître légitime marchait donc vers elle mais pas pour le pouvoir potentiel qu'elle représentait ou pour semer la destruction autour de lui, comme cela avait été le cas de la majorité de ses précédents propriétaires. Non il venait vers elle pour être sacrifié ! Il venait vers elle pour qu'elle l'expédiât à la mort ! Comme tous les humains, il avait peur de la mort mais il l'acceptait. C'était la seule solution pour que tous les autres, autour de lui, puissent continuer à vivre... aient une chance de survivre ! »

« Pour se donner du courage, il utilisait un autre artefact puissant dont il était également devenu le maître, par un récent héritage : la pierre de résurrection. Mais là aussi, il ne l'utilisait pas comme les autres avant lui. Au lieu d'essayer de rappeler à lui ceux qui étaient passés de l'autre côté, il leur demandait de venir le chercher, de le soutenir, de l'accompagner vers son funeste destin ! »

« Et il était équipé d'un autre artefact tout aussi puissant : la cape d'invisibilité. Mais il ne l'employait pas pour se cacher ou pour s'échapper. Bien au contraire, il l'employait pour être sûr de ne pas être vu par des amis ou des alliés, il l'employait pour ne pas risquer d'être détourné de son chemin. »

« Les trois artefacts, connus sous le nom de _Reliques de la Mort,_ se sont reconnus bien entendu. Ils avaient été dans la même famille au début de leurs créations respectives, la famille de tes ancêtres. Ils se sont reconnus et ils t'ont reconnu toi, Harry, comme leur Maître légitime, comme celui qui, au cours des âges, avait le plus mérité de les posséder ! »

« Alors, ils ont décidé de fusionner. Ils ont mis leurs mémoires et leurs expériences en commun et les ont déposées à tes pieds. Désormais, le seul fait pour toi d'en détenir un, t'assure la capacité des trois ! »

« Ils ont décidé qu'un être aussi puissant, car il était en mesure, s'il le voulait, de dominer le monde… aussi bon et vertueux, car il venait s'offrir en sacrifice alors qu'il aimait tant la vie… oui, ils ont décidé que cet être là méritait d'avoir une autre alternative ! Ils ont combiné leurs expériences et leurs mémoires, puis ils ont puisé dans _ta_ magie pour créer l'espace où nous nous trouvons ! »

« Oui, Harry, nous, nous ne _vivons_ pas ici dans cet espace et normalement, nous ne pouvons pas communiquer avec les vivants. Comment t'expliquer cela ? Il y a comme une sorte de voile entre le monde de la vie et celui où nous allons après la mort. Sauf au moment de la mort, ce voile est infranchissable. »

« A travers ce voile, les vivants ne peuvent pas nous voir, ils ne distinguent pas le voile lui-même. Par contre nous, nous pouvons, si tant est que nous le souhaitons, les observer à loisir. Mais nous évitons de le faire car nous ne sommes pas en mesure d'influer directement sur leurs vies et qu'il est très dur de voir souffrir ceux que nous laissons derrière nous. »

« Ici, Harry, nous sommes à l'intérieur du voile lui-même. Et c'est en soi suffisamment étrange car, aussi certainement que le voile est infranchissable, il n'a pas d'épaisseur. C'est un endroit magique unique créé avec _ta_ magie, uniquement pour _toi_, par les reliques. »

« Ici, à priori, tu es le seul vivant à pouvoir pénétrer. Ici, en quelque sorte, tu es le Maître. Car nous, nous ne pouvons entrer que lorsque toi-même, tu y es déjà et que tu penses à nous, que tu souhaites nous parler ou simplement passer un moment avec nous. »

« Rappelle-toi des circonstances de ton arrivée, tout à l'heure. La personne à laquelle tu pensais au moment de ton entrée ici, était Séverus. Ensuite, quand tu as été là, tu t'attendais à me voir. Et nous voilà ici tous les trois ! Je pense que si tu arrivais par hasard, comme tout à l'heure, en te posant des questions mais sans penser à une personne en particulier, alors quelqu'un de notre côté, qui pourrait t'aider à trouver les réponses tout en souhaitant te parler, entrerait à son tour… Le hasard a bien fait les choses aujourd'hui, car Séverus avait très envie de te dire certaines choses… comme tu l'as constaté ! »

Rogue hocha la tête à ces paroles et c'est lui qui poursuivit l'explication, d'un ton toujours aussi franc et amical, de cette voix qui semblait toujours aussi insolite à Harry.

« Vois-tu, Harry, quand le sortilège mortel, lancé par le Seigneur Noir dans la forêt interdite, avec la baguette qui te reconnaissait comme son maître, t'a frappé, les reliques ont puisé dans la magie que tu n'utilisais pas et pour cause. Elles ont puisé aussi dans l'immense amour que tu ressentais à ce moment là à l'égard de tous les tiens, le même amour que celui de ta mère pour toi, seize ans plus tôt. Elles ont été en mesure de reproduire le puissant bouclier qui t'avait protégé. Ainsi, elles t'ont protégé et envoyé ici ! »

« Le sortilège lui-même fut utilisé pour détacher le morceau d'âme du Seigneur des Ténèbres de ton âme à toi, car il fallait que tu sois entièrement libre pour décider de quel côté tu allais repartir. Si le morceau d'âme était resté accroché à toi, les reliques étaient sûres que tu aurais persévéré dans ta décision et que tu aurais franchi le voile sans te poser plus de questions, par sécurité, pour écarter cette menace de ceux que tu aimais… à charge pour eux de finir le travail _en bas_. »

« Vois-tu, Harry, selon la légende, celui qui réunirait les _Reliques de la Mort_ et serait reconnu en tant que Maître par elles, celui-là devait être le _Maître de la Mort_ ! Albus t'en a parlé lors de ta première visite. Il t'a dit qu'il ne fallait pas prendre cette notion de _Maître de la Mort_ au sens propre, mais plutôt dans celui d'un être qui ne craint pas la mort. Mais finalement, c'est une énigme qui n'est pas encore résolue. A la lumière de nos nouvelles observations, nous affinons nos analyses et nous formulons de nouvelles hypothèses. Nous ne pouvons pas faire autrement que de prendre connaissance des nouveaux éléments avec toi, quand tu es présent. Car c'est toi qui les amène… qui les provoque même au fur et à mesure. »

« Après ce deuxième passage dans cet endroit, nous pouvons te dire que ce qui s'y passe n'a aucun sens, aucune consistance, aucune réalité. Comment t'expliquer cela ? C'est complexe : quand tu n'y es pas, pour nous, c'est exactement comme si cet espace n'existait plus… n'existait pas… n'avait jamais existé ! C'est un phénomène paradoxal, qui n'a pas de précédent, qui n'a pas d'équivalent. Nous n'avons pas la moindre connaissance, pas la plus vague notion de ce qui se passe ici ! »

« Il semblerait donc que le postulat de _Maître de la Mort_ doive être interprété d'une manière différente de celle initialement donnée. Nous ne savions pas si tu allais pouvoir revenir ici et à cet instant, nous ne savons pas si tu vas pouvoir le refaire. Et dans l'affirmative, sauras-tu le refaire volontairement ? Si c'était le cas, cela confirmerait que tu sois le seul et unique Maître de cet Espace ! »

« Si c'était le cas, s'il s'avérait que tu puisses revenir ici selon ton bon vouloir, cela pourrait signifier que tu serais en mesure de rencontrer tous ceux, parmi nous, que tu souhaiterais à condition qu'eux-mêmes le veuillent aussi. »

« Et si c'était le cas, avec la faculté que semble t'offrir cet endroit de ressortir, selon ton désir, d'un côté ou de l'autre du voile, il se pourrait que désormais, tu puisses décider du moment de ta mort ! Les reliques auraient fait cela pour toi, Harry, tu serais _le Maître de la Mort… le Maître de ta Propre Mort_. Evidemment, pour que nous soyons définitivement fixés, il faudrait que tu sois en mesure de revenir ici et surtout, que tu puisses le faire intentionnellement ! »

Harry était abasourdi, sonné même. Il n'arrivait plus à penser, encore moins à parler.

« Professeur Dumbledore, » demanda t'il enfin, « pourquoi la baguette n'a pas fait ça pour vous ? Aux yeux du monde magique, vous étiez le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps et vous étiez aussi le maître de la baguette de sureau. Pourquoi elle a pas puisé dans votre immense magie à vous pour vous protéger ? »

« Restons modestes, Harry, » répondit Dumbledore « peut-être l'un des plus grands sorciers contemporains… avec Jedusor, Grindelwald et d'autres… sûrement pas le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps et sûrement pas le plus méritant ! Je crois que le Monde Magique devrait arrêter de s'auto-illusionner en reconnaissant, une fois pour toute, que les sorciers de naguère étaient bien plus puissants que ceux d'aujourd'hui : il suffit de prendre en considération les reliques elles-mêmes… nul ne serait capable de créer ou simplement reproduire de tels artefacts de nos jours ! »

« Mais revenons-en à l'explication. En fait, si j'étais bien le propriétaire de la baguette, j'ai toujours soupçonné qu'elle ne m'avait pas entièrement reconnu comme son maître. Vois-tu, Gellert Grindelwald lui-même n'était pas réellement son maître, quoique peut-être un peu plus que moi. Comme tu le sais, il ne l'avait pas gagnée dans un duel, il l'avait obtenue en la subtilisant à Gregorovitch, le fabricant de baguettes. Lui-même l'avait plus pour l'étudier et essayer d'en reproduire les qualités que pour l'utiliser. Quand à savoir comment elle était arrivée là… ? »

« Lorsque j'ai affronté Gellert Grindelwald pour lui prendre la baguette, je ne l'ai pas réellement conquise parce que je n'ai pas vraiment gagné le combat ! Quand il a été clair dans l'esprit de Grindelwald qu'il n'était pas question pour moi d'abandonner et qu'il serait obligé de me tuer pour conserver le bâton de la mort, il y a quasiment renoncé. Je t'ai dit que nous étions à peu près de la même force. Lui sans doute légèrement plus puissant, moi peut-être un peu plus virtuose. »

« Mais la possession de la baguette de sureau, même si elle n'était pas totalement reconnue par cette dernière, aurait dû lui donner un avantage indiscutable. Aucune baguette ne peut l'égaler en qualité, encore moins en _expérience_ acquise ! Au cours de notre lutte, nous nous sommes rendus compte qu'aucun de nous deux ne voulait la mort de l'autre. Il s'était passé trop de choses entre nous, des choses pas très jolies certes, mais indubitablement de très belles et tendres choses aussi… et nous n'avions rien oublié ! Au contraire, nous les revivions tout en luttant, nous faisions tirer en longueur l'engagement… »

« Vous voulez dire que Grindelwald et vous… ? » demanda Harry en rougissant et sans oser finir sa question, tellement elle lui semblait soudain inconvenante.

« Oui, Harry, tu as bien compris. Sur ce point, les sous-entendus et les non-dits de Rita Skeeter dans son livre n'étaient pas aussi délirants que cela. J'aimais Gellert ! Et moi, le soi-disant grand sorcier, j'ai oublié que lorsque les sentiments s'en mêlent, qu'ils soient d'amour ou de haine, ils faussent le jugement. Moi, le soi-disant grand sorcier, je n'ai pas échappé aux lieux communs. Je l'aimais à tel point que je me suis laissé aveugler par cet amour et que je n'ai pas vu quelles étaient ses intentions réelles dans sa quête de la baguette de la destinée. Même l'épisode que je t'ai déjà raconté et qui a abouti au décès de ma sœur, ne m'aurait pas aidé à ouvrir les yeux si Grindelwald ne s'était pas aussitôt enfui ! »

« Ainsi, lors de notre _combat légendaire_, il m'est bientôt apparu que Gellert m'avait vraiment aimé lui aussi et qu'il m'aimait toujours. Son départ précipité, après la mort de ma sœur, s'expliquait par le fait qu'il se sentait coupable de ce qui venait de se passer et parce qu'il pensait qu'il me serait impossible de lui pardonner le tragique dénouement de notre dispute. »

« En tous cas, après toutes ces années, il tenait toujours suffisamment à moi pour me laisser repartir avec la baguette plutôt que de m'abattre… malheureusement, plus rien n'était possible entre nous. Ce qu'il avait fait, après qu'il eut enfin atteint son but, après avoir récupéré le bâton de la mort, nous séparait inéluctablement ! Oui, Harry, comme le martèle Séverus, les apparences sont souvent trompeuses ! »

Après ces dernières paroles de l'ex Directeur de Poudlard, le silence se fit. Toutes ces révélations tournoyaient dans la tête d'Harry qui ne savait plus trop où il en était et qui se demandait, une nouvelle fois, s'il ne rêvait pas.

Alors qu'il essayait de mettre de l'ordre dans tout cela, son regard s'arrêta sur l'enfant qui flottait toujours sur son nuage invisible tout en continuant de babiller.

« Après tout, » s'exclama-t-il, en pensant que c'était un bon moyen de vérifier une partie des allégations précédentes, « si je suis vraiment le maître, ici ! »

Il leva sa baguette et la dirigea une fois encore vers l'enfant, avec une infinie tendresse. Un vortex lumineux s'ouvrit près du petit être émerveillé. Celui-ci regarda joyeusement Harry avant d'être aspiré dans la lumière blanche.

Au moment où il le faisait, Harry réalisa que cela ne servait pas à grand-chose finalement. Ce petit enfant ne représentait que le septième de l'âme de Voldemort. Pour bien faire, il aurait fallu agir de même pour les six autres Horcruxes.

Et juste comme il y pensait, six petits corps firent leurs apparitions. Ils étaient aussi mal en point que l'avait été le premier. Avec compassion, avec amour même, Harry soigna chacun d'eux avant d'ouvrir le tunnel qui allait les emporter dans la lumière rédemptrice.

Rogue et Dumbledore se regardaient et le regardaient lui. Ils hochaient la tête et étaient quasiment en extase. Mais Harry ne pensait pas avoir fait quelque chose d'extraordinaire : il était le Maître ici, ils le lui avaient laissé entendre. Il avait juste le mérite d'en avoir admis l'éventualité. Il avait donc imaginé qu'il pouvait le faire, l'avait aussitôt tenté et cela avait marché… point… à la ligne.

« Ce jeune sorcier ne se rend même pas compte de ce qu'il vient de faire ! » murmura Rogue à Dumbledore. Puis s'adressant à Harry : « Tu as fais abstraction de tout le mal qui t'avait été fait. Tu as été capable d'oublier la haine qui était en toi, tu as pardonné Harry ! Tu as fais preuve d'une compassion et d'un amour peu communs. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi il fallait que ce soit toi. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, en te marquant, ne s'est pas trompé, malheureusement pour lui et fort heureusement pour le monde. Tu es un être exceptionnel, Harry Potter ! »

« A présent, avant que nous ne nous retirions pour te laisser te reposer, laisse-moi encore te préciser une dernière chose. Les reliques seront toujours convoitées et tu devras rester sur tes gardes. Elles pourraient être très dangereuses dans d'autres mains que les tiennes. »

« A ta place et contrairement à ce que tu pensais faire, je ne me contenterais pas de les cacher… quelqu'un finirait bien par les retrouver ! Il faudra que tu veilles sans cesse sur elles… ou que tu les détruises… seulement, en ce cas, auras-tu encore la possibilité de revenir ici ? Prends un peu de temps pour y réfléchir !»

« Mais pour le moment, c'est ton espace ici ! Et tu y es en sécurité… personne ne peut t'y atteindre. Il a certainement bien d'autres vertus encore. Restes-y un peu pour les découvrir. Tu peux d'ailleurs en profiter pour prendre un peu de repos, tu en as bien besoin ! Nous te préviendrons s'il se passe quelque chose… »

Harry imagina un lit et aussitôt il apparut. Puis il se laissa tomber dessus en toute confiance. Il se sentait bien, il était calme. Un sentiment de sécurité l'envahit. Une vague de sérénité monta en lui et il s'endormit.

OoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooO

_« Harry, réveille-toi ! »_

La voix douce mais ferme le sortit d'un sommeil réparateur, un sommeil comme il n'en avait pas connu depuis bien longtemps.

_« Harry, réveille-toi ! Le corps de Voldemort représente encore un grand danger entre les mains des adeptes de la magie noire ! »_

Dans la Tour Gryffondor, Harry bondit de son lit à baldaquin… Juste au moment où une énorme explosion secouait Poudlard. Aussitôt, des bruits lui parvinrent. On se battait !

Mais il avait été prévenu, il était reposé, son esprit était clair, il était prêt. Il s'arma de la baguette aînée et la brandit fermement… il allait mettre bon ordre à tout cela !

OoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooO

Fin du premier chapitre !

Merci de m'avoir lu !

Merci aussi de bien vouloir me laisser un petit commentaire pour me dire comment vous avez perçu cette entrée en matière et me faire toute suggestion en général.

Je suis soucieux de la forme et de la syntaxe de mon français. Mais s'il est facile de détecter les erreurs dans les lignes des autres, il est plus compliqué de s'auto-corriger. J'essaie de le faire mais au bout de quelques paragraphes seulement, je perds la concentration nécessaire à la correction de la forme pour me focaliser sur le fonds…

Alors je compte sur vous pour me signaler les fautes et anomalies que vous ne manquerez pas de détecter. Si vous aviez des scrupules à le faire dans une review, vous pouvez m'adresser un message personnel, j'ai activé l'option dans mon profil…

A bientôt !

_Harry Potter - Le Maître de la Mort- Chapitre 1 - Page __18 / 18_


	2. Bataille

**Harry Potter - Le Maître de la Mort**

**Chapitre 2 : Bataille - La contre-attaque des Mangemorts**

(Réédition du 08/08/2010)

**Bonjour à tous !**

Passons au deuxième chapitre de ma fiction. Un grand merci à mes tout premiers reviewers. Vos critiques ont été positives pour moi et m'ont vraiment encouragé à poursuivre. Ceux qui aiment moins peuvent également le dire en précisant pourquoi. Je pense que cela m'aidera à m'améliorer pour la suite… comme cela m'a aidé dans mon travail de réécriture.

**Droits**** :** Tous les personnages et tous les lieux de cette fiction appartiennent, bien sûr, à J.K. Rowling. Je la remercie de m'avoir emporté dans son monde merveilleux durant toutes ces années de la saga Harry Potter (HP)… mais puisqu'elle a décidé de jeter l'éponge, voici comment j'imagine la suite de son œuvre.

**Avertissement**** :** Cette fiction est un spoiler ! Si vous n'avez pas lu les 7 tomes de HP et que vous comptez le faire, ne lisez pas cette histoire, elle commence juste à la fin du tome 7, après la bataille du chapitre 36. L'épilogue est ignoré. C'est aussi un slash HP/DM - DM/HP à venir. En clair, je parle d'une relation homosexuelle ! Ceux qui n'apprécient pas, vous voilà prévenus. Certains lecteurs peuvent aimer une histoire tout en préférant ne pas y lire certaines scènes. Pour eux, j'indique au début de chaque chapitre une cotation particulière qui s'y applique. Le début d'une scène « chaude » sera signalé par un avertissement du type « Attention - Lemon / Slash - Attention ». De même, la fin de la scène en question sera signalée par une mention du type « Fin - Lemon / Slash - Fin  ». Il suffira donc de se reporter d'une mention à la suivante pour éviter la séquence « chaude »...

**Cotation**** :** K+ (déconseillé aux moins de 12 ans) pour ce chapitre, bien que l'ensemble sera probablement classé M (déconseillé aux moins de 16 ans) au final.

**Note de l'auteur**** :** il y a 2 intrigues principales dans cette fiction. D'une part, la prise de conscience d'Harry, son acceptation progressive de qui il est et de ce qu'il est appelé à devenir. D'autre part l'évolution des positions et sentiments d'Harry et Drago l'un par rapport à l'autre. En partant de l'histoire originale et des personnages originaux, je décris cette évolution en restant le plus plausible possible. Je place les personnages dans des situations qui les font évoluer émotionnellement mais logiquement…

**Introduction au deuxième chapitre** : Harry est-il l'élu ? Sa mission est-elle terminée ? Les légendes sur l'élu existaient bien avant la venue de Tom Jedusor dans le monde magique. Toujours est-il que les _Reliques de la Mort_ ont reconnu Harry comme leur Maître commun et ont créé un espace où lui seul peut accéder pour le protéger. Dans cet endroit, Harry peut rencontrer les disparus. A leur contact, il prend conscience de nouvelles perspectives. Il analyse sa situation sous un autre angle, réinterprète les données et va comprendre, petit à petit, qui il est. D'ailleurs, après son deuxième passage dans ce qu'il a baptisé son _espace sûr_ ou _le voile_, Harry va pouvoir exploiter, sans le comprendre encore, ce qu'il vient d'apprendre, à l'occasion d'une terrible contre-attaque lancée par les mangemorts sur l'école Poudlard.

**Bonne lecture !**

OoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooO

**Harry Potter - Le Maître de la Mort**

**Chapitre 2 : Bataille - La contre-attaque des Mangemorts**

(Réédition du 08/08/2010)

Harry s'approcha promptement de l'unique fenêtre de la chambre. Elle était ouverte et la douce brise, qui s'engouffrait par l'ouverture, agitait mollement les rideaux du lit à baldaquin de Neville situé tout près.

En jetant un coup d'œil dehors, Harry constata avec surprise que non seulement il faisait encore jour mais que le soleil était encore haut dans le ciel. La conclusion logique à en tirer était toute simple : il n'avait dû se reposer guère plus de quelques dizaines de minutes.

Pourtant, ce qu'il venait de vivre dans ce qui lui avait été présenté comme son_ espace sûr_, lui avait semblé avoir duré longtemps, en tous cas bien plus longtemps que cela n'apparaissait dans la réalité.

Mais après tout, cet espace était bizarre, ce qui s'y passait l'était autant. Alors pourquoi la notion de temps, dans cet endroit, aurait-elle dû échapper à la bizarrerie générale ?

D'autant plus que déjà, lors de sa première visite là-bas, le temps qu'il y avait passé n'avait eu aucune corrélation avec le temps effectif. Quand il avait repris conscience, allongé sur le sol de la clairière d'Aragog, à priori il ne s'était écoulé que quelques secondes depuis qu'il avait été frappé par l'_Avada Kedavra !_ de Voldemort… tout au plus une ou deux minutes. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, le temps ne devait pas avoir les mêmes caractéristiques dans le _voile_ qu'à la surface de la planète.

Ou alors, l'autre possibilité était celle qu'il avait faite au Professeur Dumbledore la première fois, juste avant de revenir : que tout cela se passait dans sa tête. Que lui avait-il répondu, déjà ? Oui… c'était quelque chose du genre _« Bien sûr que cela se passe dans ta tête, Harry, mais pourquoi faudrait-il en conclure que ce n'est pas réel ? »_

De toute façon, pour l'instant, l'essentiel résidait dans le fait, bien réel celui là, qu'Harry se sentait en pleine forme. Il se sentait vraiment régénéré. Comme après une bonne semaine de vacances… vacances occupées à se reposer, bien sûr. Enfin, comme à l'idée qu'il se faisait de ce qu'aurait dû être ce type de vacances. Parce que dans sa courte vie, il n'avait pas eu vraiment l'occasion d'en faire l'expérience.

Pour lui, les vacances étaient reliées aux Dursley. Pour lui, jusqu'à ce jour, les vacances avaient coïncidé avec le retour dans la famille Dursley. Elles n'étaient pas associées, elles ne pouvaient pas être associées à une partie de plaisir.

Mais là, il n'était pas vraiment le moment de s'attarder à ce genre de réflexions… si les combats venaient juste de commencer, ils avaient l'air de s'intensifier. Harry discernait parfaitement les détonations et les ondes de choc des sorts lancés de part et d'autre. Il n'y avait pas un instant à perdre.

Il se préparait à s'élancer vers la porte lorsqu'une intuition l'assaillit. Il eut la sensation fugace qu'il pouvait aller plus vite, bien plus vite. Puis, la raison lui rappela que c'était impossible à Poudlard, qu'on ne pouvait pas. Hermione n'arrêtait pas de le répéter. Même Voldemort n'avait pas pu…

Pourtant quelque chose le poussait à tenter le tout pour le tout. Deux années plus tôt, le professeur Dumbledore avait bien réussi, lui. Il est vrai que c'était avec l'aide de Fumseck, son étonnant phénix. Mais cela prouvait que c'était faisable. De toute façon, si cela ne marchait pas, il pourrait toujours se mettre à courir tout comme il voulait le faire au départ. Au pire, il n'aurait perdu que quelques secondes. Par contre, si cela fonctionnait, il gagnerait un temps précieux.

Harry se concentra de la même manière qu'il avait employée un peu plus tôt pour essayer de s'endormir… il fit le calme dans son esprit. Et ce fut très rapide cette fois. Il se sentit presque aussitôt comme au centre de lui-même.

Alors il visualisa la porte principale de la grande salle. Ce n'était pas comme d'habitude lorsqu'il voulait transplaner : cette fois ce n'était pas lui qui se rendait quelque part, c'était ce quelque part qui semblait venir à lui. Cela se passa instantanément comme si un interrupteur avait été actionné : clic… flash blanc… la chambre de la Tour Gryffondor est aspirée dans l'éclair blanc… clac… la grande salle émerge de l'éclair blanc dans le même instant… et tandis que le flash blanc s'estompe, la porte qu'il avait visualisée dans son esprit se trouve juste en face de lui.

Il avait transplané… dans Poudlard ! Cela avait marché. Et en plus il avait _atterri_ sans les petits inconvénients habituels du transplanage : pas de sensation désagréable, pas d'impression d'étouffement, pas de vertige, pas de nausée. Cependant, il n'y avait pas de quoi se réjouir. Au contraire, c'était plutôt grave. Cela signifiait peut-être que les protections de l'école étaient tombées. Conclusion logique, il s'agissait d'une attaque musclée et bien préparée.

De plus, l'action ne se déroulait pas dans la grande salle. La porte en était grande ouverte et elle était totalement vide. Par contre, quelques élèves de septième année, essayaient de pénétrer dans une salle latérale, sans y parvenir. En effet, c'était plutôt le chaos à l'entrée et il leur fallait plonger, se mouvoir sans cesse pour éviter les sorts qui leur étaient lancés depuis l'intérieur.

Harry se rappela que la salle en question était celle où avait été déposé le cadavre de Voldemort. Mais oui… était-il bête ? On le lui avait dit tout en le prévenant : _« Le corps de Voldemort représente encore un grand danger entre les mains des adeptes de la magie noire ! »_.

Certains des élèves, près de la porte, se rendirent compte de son apparition soudaine auprès d'eux et jetèrent vers lui des regards ébahis. Quelques autres arrivaient en courant par l'entrée principale, pour se joindre aux premiers.

De toute évidence, il n'allait pas pouvoir passer par là. Alors : clic ! Flash blanc… la porte de la grande salle s'efface. Clac ! Le centre de la salle latérale émerge sous ses pieds et Harry se retrouve instantanément entre les défenseurs et les attaquants… en plein milieu des combats.

Cette fois, son apparition brutale fut remarquée par l'ensemble des belligérants. Tous étaient ahuris. Il y eut un instant de flottement pendant lequel, attaquants et défenseurs ne pensèrent plus, ni à se jeter de sorts, ni à s'empoigner, sous l'effet d'une visible surprise.

Harry en profita immédiatement pour lever sa baguette sans la diriger vers quelqu'un en particulier ou vers un endroit précis. Il lança le sortilège _Expelliarmus Totus !_ Il ne savait pas d'où lui venait cette variante du sortilège de désarmement, enfin il s'en doutait quand même un peu… Et sans savoir comment, il en devina aussitôt les effets. Il pressentait aussi qu'il n'aurait pas eu besoin de formuler le sort à voix haute. Mais peut-être était-il encore trop tôt pour faire de telles démonstrations de dextérité en public. Il valait mieux qu'elles soient mises sur le compte de la prestigieuse baguette de sureau.

Toujours est-il que les baguettes des assaillants leur furent arrachées des mains sans qu'ils puissent faire quoi que ce soit pour s'y opposer, même si certains essayèrent. Dans un bel ensemble, elles s'élevèrent très haut dans l'espace de la pièce et, dans de gracieuses trajectoires courbes, vinrent s'entasser aux pieds d'Harry.

Le silence se fit dans la salle. Un premier groupe de mangemorts faisait directement face à Harry, ils étaient cinq et avaient essayé de se rendre maître de la dépouille du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Celui-ci reposait sur une simple table située aux deux tiers de la pièce, juste derrière Harry. Avec une crainte non dissimulée, sans quitter son nouvel et impressionnant adversaire des yeux, ce groupe de mangemorts recula lentement pour aller s'adosser au mur en face d'Harry.

Les professeurs McGonagall et Slughorn ainsi que le Ministre par intérim, Kingsley Shacklebolt, avaient pris la direction des défenseurs et étaient les plus près du cadavre de Voldemort, derrière Harry. Ils s'approchèrent de lui sans dire le moindre mot. Ils n'étaient pas apeurés du tout, eux, plutôt extrêmement étonnés.

Un deuxième groupe d'une quinzaine de mangemorts, faisait barrage entre la porte et l'hôtel mortuaire improvisé afin d'empêcher l'entrée des renforts. Ses membres n'eurent pas d'autre choix que de se replier pour aller rejoindre leurs compagnons d'infortune le long du mur… ils étaient désarmés, ce qui n'étaient pas le cas de leurs adversaires, mêmes ci ces derniers étaient moins nombreux.

Harry regarda rapidement tout autour de lui, pour se faire une idée des conséquences de l'attaque. Heureusement, il n'y avait pas de gros dégâts. Quelques contusions, quelques éraflures, quelques vêtements déchirés… rien de bien méchant. Il était arrivé à temps… pour une fois. Et en plus, cette fois ci, il avait pu intervenir efficacement. Cela le changeait agréablement… d'autant plus qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que cela soit aussi facile.

Que s'était-il passé ? Il ne connaissait pas beaucoup des mangemorts alignés devant lui. Il y en avait quand même certains parmi eux qui n'auraient pas dû être là. Qui auraient dû être à Azkaban à ce moment précis : Greyback, Dolohov et Yaxley, par exemple, s'étaient rendus lors de la bataille finale et avaient été envoyés là-bas après la victoire.

Lucius Malefoy était parmi eux aussi… c'était surprenant, car lors de la grande bataille, il était resté à l'écart. Lui et sa femme, Narcissa, s'étaient contentés de partir à la recherche de leur fils, Drago, resté dans les murs de l'école, pour qui ils se faisaient du souci. Tout cela en évitant les coups et les escarmouches.

Ensuite, après la chute de Voldemort, la famille Malefoy s'était faite toute petite. Ses trois membres étaient restés prostrés dans un coin de la grande salle. Ils voulaient se faire remarquer le moins possible, à tel point, qu'au lendemain de la bataille, ils étaient toujours là, sans oser bouger, de peur de se rappeler aux mauvais souvenirs des vainqueurs. Cette attitude avait probablement évité à la famille, très temporairement, d'être évacuée sur Azkaban…

Lucius Malefoy avait-il eu des remords d'avoir ainsi lâché son maître ? Avait-il eu une envie irrésistible de se racheter ? Avait-il ressenti en lui, lors de l'attaque de ses comparses, une pulsion irraisonnée qui lui donnait à penser que la situation pouvait être rétablie en l'état qui aurait dû être le sien, si son maître avait vaincu ? Le fait était qu'il s'était joint aux assaillants lorsqu'ils étaient entrés. Il fulminait à présent. Mais était ce d'avoir cédé à sa pulsion ou d'avoir échoué… encore ? Probablement les deux car cette fois, Azkaban allait lui tendre immanquablement et définitivement les bras.

Harry chercha machinalement Drago, son ennemi personnel et Narcissa parmi les mangemorts. Vainement, ils n'y étaient pas… mais ils étaient bien dans la pièce et ils tenaient leurs baguettes à la main. S'ils avaient bien suivi le mouvement jusqu'en ce lieu, ils n'avaient pas pris part à l'assaut… Harry en était certain, même si cela ne manquait pas de le surprendre. Parce que dans le cas contraire, ils auraient été désarmés eux aussi. Bien entendu, ils n'avaient pas dû prendre part à la défense, il ne faut pas exagérer non plus !

Du côté des défenseurs se trouvaient, outre les deux professeurs et le ministre, Molly, Ginny et Georges Weasley, Hermione et quelques élèves. Ils n'étaient pas une douzaine au total.

Des bruits se firent entendre à l'extérieur. Les mêmes que ceux qu'il avait entendus depuis sa chambre tout à l'heure. Harry se tourna vers Kingsley Shacklebolt et lui adressa un regard interrogatif.

« L'explosion, qui t'a sans doute réveillé, a eu lieu à la porte extérieure de l'école ! » expliqua Shacklebolt. « Aux dernières nouvelles, le gros des troupes mangemorts, accompagnées d'une centaine de détraqueurs, se trouvent là-bas. Mais d'après moi, il ne s'agit que d'une diversion destinée à nous attirer tous à l'extérieur pour permettre à ceux-ci de s'emparer le plus tranquillement possible de la dépouille mortelle, le véritable objectif de l'assaut ! »

« Ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce que nous soyons ici, nous aussi. J'étais en train de discuter avec la nouvelle Directrice officielle de Poudlard, Mrs Minerva McGonagall et son tout nouveau Directeur-Adjoint, M Horace Slughorn, dans la grande salle au moment de l'explosion. Il nous est tout de suite apparu que la seule chose que pouvait vouloir les attaquants se trouvait dans cette pièce. Alors, avec les personnes présentes dans la chapelle ardente improvisée dans l'autre salle latérale, nous nous sommes précipités ici pour nous interposer. Après quelques instants, nous avons vu un éclair blanc… d'où tu es sorti ! La suite tu la connais… tous les autres ont dû se laisser prendre au piège et se précipiter à la porte extérieure pour la défendre ! »

« Une centaine de détraqueurs ? » nota Harry. « Avec une troupe de mangemorts ? Pourquoi ils sont pas tous venus ici ? Ils auraient eu plus de chance de réussir leur coup… ils étaient en surnombre ! »

« Mais Harry, » répliqua Hermione, « tu oublies les protections de l'école ! Les détraqueurs peuvent pas les franchir… »

« Hermione, les protections de Poudlard sont tombées puisqu'on peut transplaner ! » murmura Harry, tout de même pris d'un doute.

« _Tu_ peux visiblement transplaner ici, Harry… pas nous ! Et donc pas eux non plus ! » Fit observer Georges en désignant les mangemorts du pouce.

« En effet, » confirma Shacklebolt, « les protections propres à l'école sont toujours opérantes et celles mises en place depuis le ministère, ont été réactivées. J'y ai veillé personnellement en fin de matinée ! »

Perplexe, Harry pensa qu'il y avait là encore des questions… qu'il fallait néanmoins remettre à plus tard. Il allait avoir besoin d'Hermione très prochainement. Oui, l'intelligence, le bon sens, la sagacité et la capacité d'analyse de sa meilleure amie, ne seraient pas du luxe pour tirer tout ça au clair.

« C'est donc ça qui vous intéresse tant ? » remarqua Harry, d'une voix ferme, un soupçon de mépris affiché sur son visage, en s'adressant aux mangemorts tout en désignant la table sur laquelle on avait placé le cadavre de Voldemort. « Eh bien… nous allons régler cette question une fois pour toutes ! Après ça, je pense que plus personne sera tenté de vous imiter ! »

Il dirigea la baguette aînée vers la dépouille et formula un sort qu'il connaissait, encore une fois, sans l'avoir jamais appris : _Dispergo ! _ Une aura argentée, de quelques centimètres d'épaisseur, enveloppa brièvement le corps d'Harry. Puis elle se concentra sur sa baguette d'où jailli un rayon blanc rectiligne. Le rayon était fin, il semblait un fil tendu entre Harry et sa cible, mais il était si intense qu'on ne pouvait le fixer.

A l'autre bout du rayon, le corps du Seigneur Noir fut à son tour entouré d'une aura. D'abord argentée, elle aussi, plus fine que celle qui avait enveloppé Harry, elle vira vite à un blanc aussi intense et aussi éblouissant que celui du rayon qui partait de la baguette de sureau. Le cadavre s'effondra sur lui-même, tel un ballon de baudruche qui se dégonfle, comme si l'aura blanche exerçait une énorme pression de l'extérieur vers l'intérieur. Le temps d'un souffle, le corps fut réduit à un minuscule point blanc très lumineux qui s'éteignit d'un coup, en même temps que s'éteignait aussi le rayon blanc.

_« Attention Harry ! »_ l'alerta une voix intérieure. Harry eut la conviction que cette voix s'adressait à lui depuis le _voile_ ou même, depuis l'autre côté du voile. Il fut transporté, pas plus d'un millième de seconde, à l'intérieur de _son espace_, ce qui fut suffisant pour lui permettre d'appréhender la situation.

Un millième de seconde ici dans la réalité… toute une éternité dans le voile ! Il se trouva placé dans un état de perception accrue. Il ressentait la pièce dans son ensemble plus qu'il ne la voyait. Autour de lui, encore une fois, c'était l'ahurissement total.

L'assemblée venait d'être témoin de faits improbables, inimaginables. Le sortilège utilisé par Harry était inconnu de tous. Cependant, dans les rangs des mangemorts, quelqu'un avait réagi haineusement, avec violence, refusant d'admettre ce qu'il avait vu. Un objet aussi brillant que mortel fondait sur le Survivant. Sûrement un couteau, peut-être un poignard ou une dague...

_« Quel est ton choix, Harry ? Quel côté du voile choisis-tu ? »_ Interrogea calmement la voix intérieure. Dans l'éternité où il était plongé, Harry se prépara à intercepter l'arme blanche. Il savait exactement ce qu'il allait faire, il savait exactement ce qu'il fallait faire… c'était déjà fait. L'attaque allait échouer… encore. Ce n'était pas le moment qu'il choisissait pour sa fin.

Harry s'était retourné en un clin d'œil pour faire face à l'agresseur en pensant simultanément à l'immobilisation de l'objet fusant vers lui. Celui-ci s'arrêta instantanément dans sa course, à quelques centimètres de sa poitrine, dans le même instant où l'on entendit dans la pièce :

_« Immobilis ! »_

Tous les regards se tournèrent en même temps vers l'auteur du sort qui venait apparemment de sauver Harry, sinon de la mort, au moins d'une grave blessure. Et tout le monde fut d'autant plus étonné de voir que, si la main qui tenait la baguette appartenait à un Drago Malefoy plus blême que jamais, l'auteur de l'attentat n'était autre que son père, Lucius Malefoy !

Les deux sorciers, père et fils, se regardèrent sans comprendre, aussi surpris l'un que l'autre aussi bien de ce que lui-même avait fait que de ce que l'autre venait de faire. Narcissa les dévisageait à tour de rôle. Elle était atterrée.

Interloqué, Harry scruta un moment le visage de Drago, y cherchant une explication. Bien sûr, son intervention avait été inutile, il avait déjà paré la menace. Mais Harry était le seul à le savoir. Et il n'en restait pas moins évident que Drago Malefoy, son adversaire de toujours, son ennemi intime, avait voulu le sauver lui, Harry Potter.

Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer dans la tête de l'idole de Serpentard ? Après avoir renoncé à exécuter les ordres de Voldemort, il venait de s'opposer aux actes de son père. Devant l'extravagance de la scène, son invraisemblance, son ironie, Harry ricana.

Son regard croisa un instant celui de Drago qui baissa les yeux illico. Sur son visage, au masque d'habitude si inexpressif, on voyait clairement qu'il était éberlué lui aussi. Il avait du mal là, beaucoup de mal !

OoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooO

Ginny Weasley avait vu toute la scène. L'angoisse était née en elle puis s'était amplifiée. Et maintenant, elle refusait de refluer. Bien sûr Ginny avait eu horriblement peur pour Harry, mais là elle sentait que c'était autre chose. Tout danger immédiat était écarté. Et cependant, son cœur se serrait et il se serrait tellement qu'il l'empêchait de respirer normalement.

De là où elle se trouvait, Malefoy junior avait été constamment dans son champ de vision. Au moment de l'agression sur Harry, elle avait lu l'urgence sur le visage de Drago, la panique incompréhensible dans laquelle il avait sombré avant d'agir. Elle l'avait vu brandir sa baguette désespérément, un peu comme quelqu'un qui s'accroche à une bouée providentielle pour ne pas se noyer.

Se méprenant d'abord sur ses intentions, en bonne élève de _l'Armée de Dumbledore_ qu'elle avait été, elle-même avait levé sa propre baguette par réflexe… trop tard mais soulagée d'entendre le sortilège formulé. Elle avait vu dans les yeux du blond de Serpentard la très brève lueur de satisfaction quand le poignard s'était figé.

Elle avait observé Harry après cela. Et si les sentiments qui émanaient de lui étaient principalement la surprise et l'incompréhension, il lui semblait avoir surpris sur ses lèvres un petit sourire. Oh, cela avait été fugace, très fugace même, à tel point qu'à part elle et Drago, personne n'avait dû le voir. Harry avait fait… un sourire… à Malefoy ! Et Malefoy avait baissé les yeux. Plus elle repensait aux évènements et plus elle en était certaine.

Au-delà du caractère aussi inattendu qu'inexplicable de cette scène, il y avait là quelque chose de très nouveau, de très étrange. Son instinct le lui soufflait. Pourtant il n'y avait pas de quoi ! On pouvait bien faire un sourire à quelqu'un qui venait de vous sauver la vie. C'était la moindre des choses en fait, même si le sauveur était celui qui avait essayé de faire de votre vie un enfer jusqu'alors…

Alors pourquoi était-elle oppressée ? Pourquoi son cœur se serrait-il tout seul comme ça ? Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression d'une menace ? De quoi avait-elle peur au juste ?

OoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooO

De son côté, Drago Malefoy suffoquait. Avec consternation, il mettait sa singulière prestation personnelle sur le compte de la fatigue, de l'irritation, de l'étonnement et surtout d'un réflexe, d'un très mauvais réflexe.

Il faut dire que depuis la veille, il n'avait pas décoléré. Il était allé de surprises en surprises, chacune plus désagréable que la précédente.

D'abord la plus impensable et la plus difficile à avaler était sans conteste celle d'avoir vu de ses propres yeux, son ennemi mortel au mieux de sa forme dans des circonstances d'où il était ressorti très à son avantage.

Sans le moindre signe de frayeur, Potter avait affronté en duel, celui que lui-même et tous les autres redoutaient plus que tout. Il s'était même carrément payé la tête du Seigneur des Ténèbres, faisant fulminer et grincer des dents tous les mangemorts. Il lui avait fait la leçon devant tout le monde ainsi qu'on l'aurait faite à un gamin stupide et borné.

Puis, pour finir, il l'avait vaincu avec une facilité déconcertante. Comme un chat qui s'est lassé de jouer avec une souris et qui lui assène négligemment le coup de patte fatal. Et comble du comble, c'est avec ce fameux petit _Expelliarmus !_ ridicule, dont tout le monde se gaussait parmi les mangemorts, qu'il avait terrassé _celui-dont-ce-n'était-même-plus-la-peine-d'avoir-peur-de-prononcer-le-nom_, le terrible Lord Voldemort.

D'un côté, un sortilège basique de défense contre les forces du mal lancé par un élève sorcier pas très doué, aux dires de Malefoy sénior et du professeur Rogue. De l'autre, le plus terrifiant des sortilèges impardonnables jeté par le soi-disant plus puissant Mage Noir de tous les temps.

Et contre toute attente, Potter avait gagné… avec panache ! Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, il sortait grandi de cette épreuve dont les témoins se comptaient par centaines et n'allaient pas tarder à en faire le rapport au monde entier.

Ensuite, une autre mauvaise surprise concernait son père. En réalité ce n'était pas vraiment une nouveauté. Non, pas vraiment. La bataille de Poudlard avait simplement précipité l'aboutissement d'une prise de conscience au sujet de son père, du grand Lucius Malefoy. En effet, il l'avait enfin découvert sous son véritable jour, il l'avait enfin vu comme il était vraiment, comme il avait obstinément refusé de le voir jusque là.

Lucius Malefoy n'avait pas adopté un profil bas dans l'attente de jours meilleurs. Non, il avait baissé la tête, il avait baissé les bras, il avait abandonné. S'il avait pu disparaître de la surface de la planète, renonçant à tout pour aller se terrer dans quelque lieu sordide et échapper ainsi au sort qui allait être le sien, il l'aurait fait.

Après l'éducation rigoureuse, stricte, rigide qu'il lui avait inculquée, dans laquelle revenait toujours ce qui faisait la grandeur des Malefoy. Après les longues litanies sur ce que pouvait et ne pouvait pas faire un Malefoy, ce que devait et ne devait pas être un Malefoy : _« Un Malefoy doit être le premier partout et en tout ! Il doit se tenir droit dans l'adversité ! Il doit garder la tête haute en toutes circonstances ! Il ne doit pas laisser entrevoir la moindre faiblesse ! Il ne doit pas révéler la moindre émotion ! Il doit proscrire ses sentiments ! »_

Après toutes les leçons, toutes les remontrances qu'il lui avait faites à ce sujet en toutes occasions, le blâmant constamment de ne pas se montrer à la hauteur, de ne pas être digne des Malefoy, voilà qui était réellement son père… une larve rampante et sans honneur.

Drago avait pris soudainement et douloureusement conscience du fait que son père n'avait fait que ramper depuis des années. Il avait rampé devant Voldemort, pas parce qu'il partageait ses idées ou par dévotion mais parce qu'il tremblait de terreur. Et pour tenter de s'attirer les bonnes grâces du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il avait tout fait pour que sa femme et son fils se soumettent eux aussi.

Ainsi, depuis la veille, tout s'était écroulé autour de Drago Malefoy. Son éducation avait fait de lui un jeune sorcier plein de certitudes, certes beau, élégant, admiré et avec une tête bien pleine. Mais elle avait fait de lui un jeune homme seul aussi, une coquille vide : il était entouré, on recherchait sa compagnie, mais il n'avait pas d'ami, pas de petite amie, il n'y avait pas de place pour les sentiments dans sa vie.

Il n'avait toujours eu que son éducation pour ligne directrice, il s'y référait constamment et s'y raccrochait dès que quelque chose venait l'ébranler. Et voilà que tout avait foutu le camp tout à coup ! Tout avait explosé, s'était éparpillé dans toutes les directions. Aujourd'hui, rien, plus rien ne semblait récupérable.

Dans l'état de complète hébétude qui l'avait submergé, Drago avait assisté passivement à la tentative désespérée des mangemorts. Sa mère, qui s'était usée et en avait plus que marre de tout cela, l'avait retenu. Mais de toute façon, tout était tellement confus en lui qu'il n'avait pas songé à se joindre à la mêlée.

Et une fois de plus, il avait assisté au triomphe de Potter, celui qu'il haïssait de tout son cœur. Comme la veille, il avait été obligé de constater comment ce dernier avait fait face sans crainte, sans états d'âme et avec quelle autorité, avec quelle précision, avec quelle puissance.

Pourtant Potter n'avait reçu aucune éducation particulière, lui, bien au contraire. Il s'était cependant conduit exactement comme le brave que tous ceux de son camp voyaient en lui. Il avait fait exactement ce que tout le monde attendait d'un guerrier tel que lui.

Drago avait toujours contesté le fait que son vis-à-vis puisse être quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. La rivalité qui les avait dressés l'un contre l'autre depuis leurs toutes premières rencontres, son éducation partiale, sa culture tendancieuse, son énorme complexe de supériorité, son père, Lord Voldemort… tout l'avait poussé à nier le héros en puissance qui pouvait se dissimuler dans la personne de son ennemi.

Drago en était là de ses réflexions lorsque le poignard avait été lancé sur le héros en question. Il était totalement perdu dans ses pensées et avait vécu tout cela comme dans un rêve, un cauchemar plutôt.

Dans ce cauchemar, il n'avait pas vu d'où l'arme avait surgi. Il s'était juste vu faire obstacle à la tentative par routine, par réflexe, sans y penser. Puis il avait découvert qui était l'auteur de l'agression. Et si, finalement, cela ne le dérangeait pas plus que cela d'avoir fait avorter la traitrise de son père, la larve, contre Harry Potter, le héros, il suffoquait tout de même parce que le dit héros était toujours et encore… _son ennemi_.

D'ailleurs le héros ricanait en le regardant !

OoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooO

« On verra tout ça plus tard ! » déclara Harry à ses comparses.

Il dirigea le bâton de la mort sur les baguettes amoncelées en petit tas devant lui. Celles-ci semblèrent se consumer. Des étincelles jaillissaient ça et là tandis que leurs cœurs magiques se désagrégeaient. Il n'en resta bientôt plus que quelques cendres qui furent emportées et dispersées par de petits flux d'air.

Se tournant une nouvelle fois vers Shacklebolt et désignant les mangemorts, Harry commanda :

« Gardez-les ! Je vais voir ce qui se passe dehors… »

Sans émettre la plus petite objection, le Ministre de la Magie acquiesça et Harry transplana derechef. Ce faisant, il pensa qu'il allait devoir trouver un nouveau nom pour cette façon de se déplacer. Car vraiment, l'effet n'était pas du tout le même que celui du transplanage.

Lors d'un transplanage classique, il se sentait comme englouti dans un conduit bien trop étroit pour lui. La sensation était fort désagréable : il ne respirait plus que très difficilement du fait de la pression qui s'exerçait sur son corps. Ses yeux et ses tympans semblaient s'enfoncer à l'intérieur de sa tête. C'était un peu comme s'il était aspiré par le néant pour s'y désintégrer…

Et lorsqu'il arrivait à destination, il était parfois à la limite de l'évanouissement. En tout cas, il lui fallait un moment plus ou moins long pour refaire surface. De temps en temps, de petits maux de tête ou des nausées le poursuivaient encore quelques dizaines de minutes après.

Là, rien de tel. Les reliques lui avaient-elles permis d'améliorer la technique de manière à éliminer les désagréments du voyage ou lui avaient-elles inspiré une nouvelle façon de se déplacer ? Intuitivement, il penchait pour la deuxième option. Il faudrait qu'il demande aux autres mais il avait bien l'impression que le craquement caractéristique qui se produisait lors de tout transplanage, aussi bien au départ qu'à l'arrivée, ne se produisait pas dans cette manière de se mouvoir. Et lors des transplanages classiques, il n'y avait pas de flash ou d'éclair blanc…

Toujours est-il qu'Harry se retrouva à la porte extérieure de l'école ou plutôt devant ce qui restait de cette porte qui avait été défoncée par des géants, sous contrôle de mangemorts, la veille. Cette fois, il prit quelques secondes pour analyser la situation.

Effectivement, comme l'avait dit Shacklebolt, tout le reste des personnes encore présentes à l'école était là. Ce qui ne faisait pas beaucoup, même pas une cinquantaine. La quasi-totalité des élèves mineurs ainsi que l'ensemble des Serpentards avaient été évacués peu avant le commencement des hostilités précédentes.

Il vit ses camarades majeurs de Gryffondor, dont ses fidèles Ron, Neville, Seamus et Dean. Il vit aussi les élèves de sixième et septième année de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle qui avaient choisi de rester pour défendre Poudlard à ses côtés et qui n'avaient pas été blessés ou tués dans le premier affrontement. Le reste de la famille Weasley ainsi que les autres professeurs, étaient là eux aussi.

Et puis il y avait Rita Skeeter… d'où sortait-elle celle-là et qu'est ce qu'elle faisait là ? Elle se tenait parmi les quelques habitants de Pré-au-Lard, venus en renfort la veille et qui ne s'étaient pas encore résolus à rentrer chez eux. Peut-être parce qu'ils n'étaient pas arrivés à quitter l'ambiance à la fois dramatique, solidaire et euphorique d'après victoire. En tous cas, ils apportaient leur soutien, toujours et encore. Pour tous ces gens, Rita Skeeter exceptée sans doute, Poudlard était et devait rester un sanctuaire envers et contre tous.

En face, une bonne quarantaine de mangemorts, pour la plupart inconnus d'Harry, jetaient des sorts et faisaient beaucoup de bruit, très certainement pour attirer l'attention et retenir les défenseurs là où ils étaient, mais sans s'approcher trop près de façon à ne pas pouvoir être pris pour cible efficacement. Bien entendu, l'inconvénient de cette tactique était que, dans ces conditions, eux non plus n'étaient pas très efficaces. Le résultat de la confrontation n'était pas inquiétant pour l'instant.

Par contre, le ciel bas et sombre l'était bien davantage ! Oh… il ne s'agissait pas du tout d'un de ces orages de fin de printemps, aussi imprévisible que violent, qui se préparait. Aussi la noirceur de l'horizon, dans pratiquement toutes les directions, en était d'autant plus alarmante.

Les grandes formes sombres et lugubres qui, tour à tour, glissaient, planaient ou tournoyaient dans les cieux, occultaient presque entièrement le soleil par moments. Kingsley Shacklebolt lui avait parlé d'une centaine de détraqueurs, mais il était loin du compte, très loin même… combien étaient-ils exactement ? C'était difficile à dire. En tout cas, ils étaient beaucoup plus nombreux que lorsqu'Harry avait dû les repousser pour protéger Sirius !

Au-delà des protections de l'école, les alentours étaient quasiment gelés. Harry avait tout de suite reconnu et perçu les effets que produisait l'affreuse engeance, même si pour l'instant il ne les ressentait que très modérément. Ce qui était étonnant en soi, étant donné le nombre impressionnant des abominations constituant la troupe.

Harry ne connaissait que trop bien la façon dont les horribles spectres attaquaient. Là-bas, dans la zone qu'ils survolaient, zone dont les mangemorts ne s'éloignaient pas, tout souvenir heureux, toute pensée positive, le moindre sentiment de plaisir ou d'amour, était aspiré. A tout défenseur qui oserait s'y aventurer, il ne resterait bientôt plus que désespoir, défaitisme et isolement. Il se trouverait ainsi vide et seul, sans force et sans défense, face à ces sangs-sues infernales qui tenteraient bientôt de gober son âme.

« D'où sortent-ils ? » demanda Harry, plus pour lui-même que pour ses compagnons. « Je croyais qu'ils étaient à nouveau sous contrôle et qu'ils protégeaient Azkaban ! »

« Apparemment, il y a eu une énorme confusion à Azkaban ! » lui répondit le professeur Filius Flitwick, qui était tout proche de lui. Harry se tourna vers le petit professeur de sortilèges, l'invitant à lui en dire plus.

« Tout s'y est fait pratiquement en même temps : le changement de directeur, le remplacement des gardiens, la libération des prisonniers incarcérés arbitrairement, l'emprisonnement des vaincus d'hier ! » poursuivit Flitwick. « Bref, le contrôle des détraqueurs que l'on venait tout juste de ramener n'était pas total et on connaît bien leurs penchants naturels, désormais. Les mangemorts ont réussi à détourner ceux là puis, avec leur aide, se sont révoltés et évadés. Tout cela pour se précipiter ici ! Allez savoir pourquoi ? Il n'y a rien ici, ils auraient mieux fait de disparaître de la circulation… »

« Il n'y a plus rien… maintenant ! » chuchota Harry. « Mais leur objectif était bien dans l'école ! »

Neville Londubat s'était rendu compte de la présence d'Harry. Aussitôt, il sonna bien hardiment et bien imprudemment la charge :

« Harry est avec nous ! Pour Harry Potter ! Pour le survivant ! »

Ah ! C'était bien un Gryffondor celui-là. On fonce dans le tas et on réfléchit après ! La petite armée fondit sur les mangemorts comme un seul homme. Les mangemorts reculèrent en relatif bon ordre pour une fois, laissant les troupes de l'école face aux ombres sournoises et sans pitié qui virevoltaient dans les airs et plongèrent aussitôt.

Le piège tendu par les partisans du Mage Noir avait parfaitement fonctionné. Pour eux, il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre que les abjections volantes accomplissent leur œuvre.

De ci, de là, des patronus apparurent. Ces puissants sortilèges, difficiles à lancer, étaient la seule façon de se protéger des odieuses créatures du mal. Leur efficacité dépendait de la puissance et de la dextérité du lanceur de sort. Exécutés dans des conditions idéales, deux ou trois patronus auraient pu avoir raison de l'ensemble des attaquants du jour. C'était d'ailleurs en créant un prodigieux patronus d'une puissance exceptionnelle, qu'Harry avait repoussé une centaine de ces monstruosités pour sauver Sirius, trois ans plus tôt.

Seulement voilà, pour pouvoir lancer son patronus, un sorcier devait penser au souvenir le plus heureux possible de sa vie. Or les détraqueurs étaient à plus de cinq contre un. Si les patronus du début firent illusion quelques temps en repoussant les intrus, les défenseurs eurent de plus en plus de mal à les renouveler lorsqu'ils s'éteignaient et l'ennemi commençait à prendre le dessus. Cela se voyait dans les attitudes des protecteurs de l'école. Petit à petit, ils se préparaient à abdiquer, ils se résignaient à renoncer, ils perdaient tout espoir de victoire, ils perdaient tout espoir tout court…

Pour une fois, Harry ne s'était pas jeté dans la mêlée tête baissée comme il en avait la mauvaise habitude. Jusque là, il avait préféré observer, rechignant un peu à vrai dire, à se frotter aux détraqueurs qu'il redoutait tout particulièrement. Il faut dire que ceux-ci lui faisaient systématiquement revivre les atroces instants de la mort de ses parents.

Cependant, voyant la tournure que prenaient les évènements, il s'avança courageusement, lui aussi, vers la zone fatidique. A tout moment, il s'attendait à être envahi par la morbide sensation de néant. Il craignait d'entendre les cris de sa mère. Mais pour être le plus efficace possible, il devait s'approcher encore un peu.

Il pénétra enfin dans le périmètre fatal et se rendit compte que cela ne se déroulait pas comme il s'y était attendu. Quelque part dans sa conscience, la pierre de résurrection avait tourné. Il leva les yeux. Le voile était devant lui… il le distinguait très bien. Et il put voir à travers lui. Ils étaient là, tous ceux qui l'aimaient et qui étaient partis : ses parents, Lily et James Potter, Albus Dumbledore, Sirius Black, Remus et Nymphadora Lupin, Alastor Maugrey, Fred Weasley, Séverus Rogue et bien d'autres encore.

_« Souviens-toi, Harry, ils ne peuvent rien contre toi et nous sommes là. Fais ce que tu as à faire, fils ! »_

Harry, avec une confiance qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvée en face de détraqueurs, s'arrêta et leva sa baguette. La même aura argentée que celle qui l'avait enveloppé dans la salle latérale, l'entoura. Immédiatement, l'environnement se modifia. Le sol se dégela et l'atmosphère devint plus légère pour ceux qui étaient proches de lui et qui du coup, reprirent du poil de la bête.

Les détraqueurs sentirent le changement. Ils marquèrent tous ensemble un temps d'arrêt… ils venaient de réaliser qu'une force, une puissance contre laquelle ils n'avaient jamais eu à se battre, entrait en jeu. Et cette puissance était excessivement menaçante pour eux. Ils la localisèrent aussitôt en la personne d'Harry. C'était de lui qu'émanait le danger potentiel, c'était lui qu'il fallait détruire… en priorité. Alors simultanément, tous fondirent sur lui…

Au lieu de la traditionnelle incantation _Spero patronum !_ qu'il utilisait pour créer le fameux patronus qu'il était l'un des rares à réussir aussi bien, Harry formula un nouveau sortilège : _Nihilo ! _ Il l'avait lancé fermement mais sans élever la voix. Pourtant tout le monde l'entendit clairement.

Subitement, des quatre points de l'horizon, à la façon d'un violent orage de chaleur de plein été, des éclairs blancs zébrèrent le ciel pendant qu'une détonation unique similaire à un phénoménal coup de tonnerre retentissait, marquant l'extrême puissance de la magie invoquée.

Les murs de Poudlard en tremblèrent sur leurs bases de même que ceux, probablement, des habitations de Pré-au-Lard et de bien plus loin encore. Cette fois les détraqueurs s'arrêtèrent comme si, soudainement, ils avaient peur.

Au bout de la baguette d'Harry, en lieu et place de son patronus habituel en forme de cerf, jaillirent trois magnifiques phénix argentés, de fort belle taille. Immédiatement, les trois patronus assaillirent les ignobles formes spectrales. Mais au lieu de les repousser, de les chasser, comme le faisaient les patronus classiques, ils commencèrent à les absorber… oui, ils les avalaient, ils les digéraient littéralement.

Les phénix étaient extrêmement rapides et agiles, beaucoup plus rapides et beaucoup plus agiles que leurs adversaires, qu'ils harcelaient et digéraient sans relâche. Ce fut une débandade sans nom dans l'armée du mal dont les rangs se clairsemaient à vue d'œil.

Néanmoins, malgré l'efficience des phénix d'argent, certains des monstres s'extirpèrent de la mêlée et prirent la fuite. Un chant magnifique s'éleva alors sur le champ de bataille. Il acheva de redonner la foi aux troupes de Poudlard qui allaient de mieux en mieux depuis l'entrée en lice d'Harry.

Par contre, le moral des mangemorts connut une poussée inversement proportionnelle pour se retrouver bientôt au plus bas. A l'instant même où le chant d'allégresse se faisait entendre, un rayon d'un beau rouge-orangé avait traversé le ciel, fondant sur les fuyards pour leur faire barrage. Fumseck, car c'était bien de lui qu'il s'agissait, venait de faire un retour en fanfare à Poudlard. Il harcelait et rabattait le plus possible des ectoplasmes vers ses congénères argentés, par qui ils furent bientôt engloutis comme les autres.

Sale journée pour les mangemorts… sale journée pour les détraqueurs ! Les rares, parmi ces derniers, qui étaient parvenus à s'enfuir, allaient certainement se souvenir très longtemps de cette cuisante défaite au cours de laquelle, pour la première fois, beaucoup dans leurs rangs avaient été anéantis.

Mémorable journée s'il en est, pour tous les autres… à mettre à l'actif du Survivant. Une de plus.

« Vive Harry ! Vive le Survivant ! Vive Fumseck ! » S'égosilla un Neville ayant repris des couleurs… et de la voix, comme tous les autres qui le reprirent en cœur avec enthousiasme.

Harry esquissa une grimace devant ce tintamarre dont il se serait bien passé. D'autant plus qu'il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre, il fallait finir le travail. Il s'intéressa aux mangemorts qui étaient encore au complet ou presque. Devant les prodiges dont ils venaient d'être les témoins, ils en avaient oublié que de là où ils étaient, ils pouvaient transplaner et s'échapper. Ou alors, étant donné la distance qui séparait les belligérants, ils pensaient peut-être qu'ils étaient à l'abri et qu'ils avaient le temps de se sauver avant que le danger ne se précise.

Certains, plus peureux que les autres, avaient dû s'esquiver quand même mais, avant que tous ne prennent exemple sur eux, Harry les désarma comme il l'avait fait un peu plus tôt pour leurs collègues, à l'intérieur de l'école. Cela ne fit rien pour effacer l'étonnement sur les visages. Nul n'avait jamais jeté un sort efficace de si loin… et alors ce sort là ?

Se rappelant de ce qui s'était passé dans l'école, Harry lança un nouveau sortilège qui lia les mains des vaincus. Ce n'était vraiment pas la peine de répéter les erreurs ! Ensuite, il leur fit signe de s'approcher.

L'enthousiasme redoubla dans les rangs de ses partisans et Harry commença sérieusement à se faire du souci. Pendant qu'on le félicitait, qu'on l'étreignait, qu'on se congratulait, qu'on commentait les évènements, il entendait çà et là, des bribes de conversation sur le Survivant, sur l'Elu.

Et quand ces mots étaient prononcés, on se tournait vers lui, on le désignait du doigt avec respect, avec déférence même. Oui, c'était cela. Ils n'allaient pas lui faire des courbettes tout de même ! Après lui avoir pourri la vie, depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, avec l'histoire du Survivant, ils n'allaient pas continuer à la lui gâcher en lui vouant un culte avec cette histoire d'Elu maintenant. Il fallait absolument mettre un terme à tout cela et le plus tôt serait le mieux…

A cet instant, Fumseck vint se poser sur son épaule. Timidement, Harry le gratouilla un peu derrière la tête comme il l'avait vu faire à Dumbledore. L'oiseau ronronna presque comme un chat pour marquer sa satisfaction. Puis il pencha la tête pour effleurer la joue d'Harry, prit son envol, tourna deux fois autour de lui et fila comme un trait en direction de l'école.

« Harry, c'est prodigieux ! » s'exclama Hagrid.

« Oh mer…lin ! Hagrid, tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! » répondit un Harry désespéré.

« Mais, Harry, c'est prodigieux ! Vraiment… y a pas d'autre mot ! » expliqua Hagrid. « Fumseck s'est choisi un nouveau compagnon sorcier, c'est rare ça, très rare. Le phénix est une créature magique immortelle… enfin il meurt puis renait de ses cendres ! Mais ce n'est pas vraiment une mort, plutôt une régénération, car il garde toute sa mémoire dans l'opération. »

« Tu comprends, hein ? On choisit pas un phénix comme animal de compagnie. C'est lui qui décide de se lier à un sorcier ou à une autre créature magique, dont il reconnait les mérites. En plus, il a pas l'habitude de se choisir un compagnon à la durée de vie aussi courte que celle d'un humain. Il s'attache difficilement aux sorciers et créatures d'autres races mais quand il le fait, les liens sont très forts, indéfectibles. Et c'est un déchirement pour lui de voir partir un de ses compagnons. Nous avions très peu de chance de revoir Fumseck durant nos vies. Normalement, il aurait pas dû se trouver un nouveau compagnon sorcier avant des centaines d'années, peut-être plus jamais même ! »

« Tu vois, Harry, » enchaîna un Ron rayonnant et hilare, « même Fumseck sait que t'es _harry-hussant _! »

Tout le monde éclata de rire à ce bon mot. Même Harry ne put y résister.

« Ahurissant, Ron ! Le mot c'est ahurissant… » Hermione venait de rejoindre l'assemblée et était accaparée par un petit groupe à côté d'eux. Elle avait entendu d'une oreille distraite. Fidèle à ses habitudes et ne s'étant pas rendu compte que Ron avait volontairement déformé le mot, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de le reprendre.

Dès qu'elle eut parlé, les rires redoublèrent encore. Hermione délaissa alors son groupe pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il y avait de si drôle. Quand se fut fait, elle s'en voulut et chercha Ron des yeux afin de lui faire comprendre qu'elle était désolée. Mais comme celui-ci était carrément plié en quatre de rire, le corps secoué de spasmes, elle fut rassurée et se laissa aller, elle aussi, à l'euphorie générale.

Harry riait franchement avec ses amis maintenant et cela lui faisait beaucoup de bien. Mais intérieurement, il se demandait quand même comment il allait faire pour se sortir de cette situation embarrassante. Surtout quand il vit s'approcher Rita Skeeter, suivie de sa plume à papote…

« M Potter, pourriez-vous m'accorder quelques instants s'il vous plait, j'aurais quelques questions à vous poser au nom des nombreux lecteurs de la Gazette du Sorcier ? »

Elle n'était pas comme d'habitude. Pour la première fois, il y avait du respect dans sa manière de s'adresser à lui. Le respect de ceux qui ont vu ! Elle ne s'adressait plus à lui comme à un enfant. Elle ne s'adressait pas à lui comme à un égal, elle s'adressait à lui comme à quelqu'un de supérieur, d'infiniment supérieur ! Et c'était particulièrement dérangeant.

« Plus tard, si vous voulez bien, Mrs Skeeter ! » répondit-il.

Parmi les mangemorts qui s'étaient approchés entretemps et qui attendaient, domptés, comme une troupe d'enfants sages, que l'on veuille bien prendre la peine de s'occuper d'eux, certains ne purent s'empêcher d'ajouter à l'édifice. On entendit dans les rangs :

« Qu'est ce que tu voulais que l'on face contre _lui_ ? »

« Ouais, qu'est ce qui nous a pris de suivre ce bouffon de Voldemort ? Il nous a fait combattre l'Elu ! Tu te rends compte… _L'Elu_ ! T'as vu comment il a tué… oui, il les a tués… les détraqueurs… je ne vois pas ce que c'était d'autre… je savais même pas que c'était possible, ça ! »

« Et hier soir, t'as vu comment il a survécu à l'_Avada Kedavra !_ du Grand Débile ? Et en plus après ça, il a tenté de prévenir Voldemort. Il lui a dit qu'il allait faire la connerie de sa vie s'il essayait encore… Il l'a eu avec un simple _Expelliarmus !_ Et il nous a tous eu, aujourd'hui, avec ça. Dire qu'on se foutait de lui à cause de son _Expelliarmus !_ Mais pourquoi nous sommes revenus ici ? Tiens, nous aussi nous sommes trop cons, nous n'avons rien compris. Pourtant c'était suffisamment clair comme ça dès hier soir. Pourquoi n'en n'avons-nous pas profité pour nous barrer aujourd'hui ? »

Une fois encore, au milieu de la liesse et des embrassades, Harry pensa qu'il fallait faire quelque chose contre cela, avant que cela n'enfle, avant que cela ne le fasse exploser. Oui, il fallait qu'il leur parle, qu'il leur explique. Il fallait qu'il leur dise qu'il était toujours Harry, simplement Harry, rien qu'Harry… mais il allait falloir bien choisir les mots pour le faire ! Avant ça, cependant, il avait une mission essentielle à mener à bien. Cela lui donnait un peu de répit pour y réfléchir…

Il avisa les professeurs dans la foule et leur demanda de conduire les mangemorts à l'intérieur pour les confier à Kingsley Shacklebolt. Ensuite il leur déclara que dans l'immédiat il avait une tâche urgente à accomplir mais qu'il souhaitait que l'on rassemble tout le monde dans la grande salle dans une heure. Qu'il avait des choses importantes à leur dire à tous.

Les professeurs hochèrent la tête et firent ce qu'il demandait sans poser de question. A Rita Skeeter qui revenait à la charge, il demanda gentiment d'être dans la grande salle, avec les autres, une heure plus tard. Et elle aussi s'écarta… sans insister… sans faire d'histoire.

Cette constatation lui permit de réaliser un fait dont il ne s'était pas rendu compte jusque là. Depuis le moment où il avait transplané à côté du corps de Voldemort, il avait pris les choses en main. Il avait donné des ordres à un ministre, à des professeurs ! Et tous les exécutaient ! Personne n'avait émis la moindre objection… oui, après cela, essayer de les convaincre qu'il n'était qu'Harry, n'allait pas être une sinécure.

OoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooO

Il se transféra alors dans la clairière où il s'était rendu la veille en victime consentante. Transfert : ce mot convenait mieux. Il allait l'utiliser pour son nouveau mode de déplacement car décidément, cela n'avait rien mais vraiment rien à voir avec le transplanage.

Voyons, par où était-il arrivé dans la clairière la fois précédente ? Il essaya de se remémorer le cours des évènements. Bien sûr, il connaissait cette clairière, c'était celle où se trouvait l'antre du défunt Aragog, l'acromantula, élevé par Hagrid. Mais il y était parvenu au crépuscule en suivant des mangemorts et, qui plus est, en se dissimulant sous sa cape d'invisibilité.

Le mieux était de se repérer par rapport à la position de la grotte d'Aragog. Il essaya de se placer de façon à la voir sous le même angle que la veille. Il situa à peu près l'endroit. Bon, quand l'avait-il laissée tomber ? Avant d'entrer à découvert ? En entrant ? Après être entré dans la clairière ? Il ne s'en souvenait plus exactement. Il n'y avait qu'à faire le trajet en sens inverse et chercher.

Il fit des allers et retours… tous infructueux. Si ce n'était pas l'aiguille dans une botte de foin, cela y ressemblait très fort. Et puis le crépuscule approchait. Il essaya la magie, sans conviction : _Accio pierre de résurrection !_ Et comme il s'y attendait un peu, cela ne marcha pas, les artefacts puissants devaient être protégés des sortilèges simples sinon ils seraient trop faciles à trouver ou à voler.

Il fallait la retrouver pourtant… _«… les reliques de la mort pourraient être très dangereuses dans d'autres mains que les tiennes »_. Cela lui avait été dit ! Que lui avait-on dit d'autre là-dessus ? _« Les reliques se sont reconnues et elles t'ont reconnu toi, Harry, comme leur maître légitime, comme celui qui, au cours des âges, avait le plus mérité de les posséder »_.

Il fallait probablement se servir de ça. Il tint la baguette de sureau d'une main et la cape d'invisibilité, qu'il dissimulait toujours sous sa chemise depuis qu'Albus Dumbledore lui avait demandé de le faire, dans l'autre. Puis il se concentra sur les deux objets qu'il tenait dans ses mains ainsi que sur la pierre de résurrection qu'il visualisait parfaitement dans son esprit.

Il respira calmement et pensa _« Vous m'avez reconnu comme maître ! Je suis honoré de cette grande marque de confiance. C'est avec joie et reconnaissance que j'accepte votre décision ! En conséquence, je réclame le retour de ce qui m'appartient ! »_

A quelques pas de là, la pierre de résurrection émergea d'un petit fourré et se mit à léviter vers lui. Il ne la voyait pas mais il savait qu'elle approchait. Il rangea la baguette, puis tint sa main horizontalement devant lui, paume vers le haut. La pierre de résurrection vint s'y poser gracieusement, tel un joyau inestimable rejoignant son écrin protecteur !

Dès qu'elle entra en contact avec sa peau, Harry se retrouva dans _le voile_, dans l'espace que les reliques avaient créé pour lui, dans son espace sûr. Il en fut surpris et heureux à la fois.

Sans doute était ce là l'effet de la réunification physique, pour la première fois, des trois reliques en même temps, sur un être qu'elles considéraient toutes les trois comme leur seul et unique maître. Il allait devoir apprendre à maîtriser ce phénomène de telle manière qu'il ne se produise plus intempestivement mais uniquement quand il le souhaitait.

Mais pour l'instant il y était et ce n'était pas plus mal. S'il décidait là, maintenant, de partir de l'autre côté du voile, tout serait fini, sans douleur, il n'aurait plus besoin de faire de discours, plus de souci… mais oui, si cela devenait trop difficile pour lui, si sa vie devenait trop lourde à porter, il pouvait toujours revenir ici et traverser définitivement… à n'importe quel moment !

Cette réflexion lui enleva un poids, le rasséréna instantanément. Et puisqu'il était là, il pensa qu'il pouvait bien essayer d'en profiter un peu. Quelques précieux conseils seraient les bienvenus pour le discours qu'il se préparait à faire… voyons ce que tous ceux qui l'aimaient et qui étaient partis trop tôt, avaient à lui dire à ce sujet pour l'aider dans cette nouvelle épreuve qu'il redoutait plus qu'il ne voulait bien se l'avouer.

OoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooO

Fin du deuxième chapitre !

Une nouvelle fois, merci de m'avoir lu !

Comme je vous le disais au début, toutes les reviews sont les bienvenues. Si pour un auteur classique, la vente des livres est la récompense de son travail, pour un auteur de fictions, ce sont les reviews qui remplissent cet office… alors ne vous retenez surtout pas !

A bientôt !

_Harry Potter - Le Maître de la Mort - Chapitre 2 - Page __18 / 18_


	3. Confusion

**Harry Potter - Le Maître de la Mort**

**Chapitre 3 : Confusion - Je suis Harry, simplement Harry**

(Réédition du 08/08/2010)

**Bonjour à tous !**

Je vous livre le troisième chapitre de ma fiction. Nous laissons tomber l'action du précédent pour nous imprégner des émotions des uns et des autres. J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même. Je renouvelle mes plus vifs remerciements à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un petit commentaire, c'est un plaisir d'écrire pour vous !

**Droits**** :** Tous les personnages et tous les lieux de cette fiction appartiennent, bien sûr, à J.K. Rowling. Je la remercie de m'avoir emporté dans son monde merveilleux durant toutes ces années de la saga Harry Potter (HP)… mais puisqu'elle a décidé de jeter l'éponge, voici comment j'imagine la suite de son œuvre.

**Avertissement**** :** Cette fiction est un spoiler ! Si vous n'avez pas lu les 7 tomes de HP et que vous comptez le faire, ne lisez pas cette histoire, elle commence juste à la fin du tome 7, après la bataille du chapitre 36. L'épilogue est ignoré. C'est aussi un slash HP/DM - DM/HP à venir. En clair, je parle d'une relation homosexuelle ! Ceux qui n'apprécient pas, vous voilà prévenus. Certains lecteurs peuvent aimer une histoire tout en préférant ne pas y lire certaines scènes. Pour eux, j'indique au début de chaque chapitre une cotation particulière qui s'y applique. Le début d'une scène « chaude » sera signalé par un avertissement du type « Attention - Lemon / Slash - Attention ». De même, la fin de la scène en question sera signalée par une mention du type « Fin - Lemon / Slash - Fin  ». Il suffira donc de se reporter d'une mention à la suivante pour éviter la séquence « chaude »...

**Cotation**** :** K+ (déconseillé aux moins de 12 ans) pour ce chapitre, bien que l'ensemble sera probablement classé M (déconseillé aux moins de 16 ans) au final.

**Note de l'auteur**** :** il y a 2 intrigues principales dans cette fiction. D'une part, la prise de conscience d'Harry, son acceptation progressive de qui il est et de ce qu'il est appelé à devenir. D'autre part l'évolution des positions et sentiments d'Harry et Drago l'un par rapport à l'autre. En partant de l'histoire originale et des personnages originaux, je décris cette évolution en restant le plus plausible possible. Je place les personnages dans des situations qui les font évoluer émotionnellement mais logiquement…

**Introduction au troisième chapitre** : Harry est-il l'élu ? Sa mission est-elle terminée ? Les _Reliques de la Mort_ l'ont reconnu comme leur Maître et ont créé un _espace sûr_ où lui seul peut accéder, pour le protéger. Dans cet endroit, Harry peut rencontrer les disparus. A leur contact, il analyse sa situation sous un autre angle et va comprendre, petit à petit, qui il est. D'ailleurs, après son deuxième passage dans _le voile_, Harry exploite, sans le comprendre encore, ce qu'il vient d'apprendre à l'occasion d'une terrible contre-attaque lancée par les mangemorts sur l'école Poudlard afin de récupérer la dépouille de Voldemort. L'attaque échoue grâce à Harry que tout le monde commence à aduler, à son grand désarroi. Il provoque une réunion pour raconter toute son histoire et désacraliser son rôle. Drago entre en scène et avec lui, les joutes orales acerbes... mais le cœur y-est-il encore ?

**Bonne lecture !**

OoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooO

**Harry Potter - Le Maître de la Mort**

**Chapitre 3 : Confusion - Je suis Harry, simplement Harry**

(Réédition du 08/08/2010)

Tout de suite, Harry eut une mauvaise impression ! Il était mal à l'aise car il ressentait à nouveau la présence. Et en effet, en cherchant autour de lui, il vit que le petit enfant était de retour. Il semblait dans un état plus lamentable, si c'était possible, que la fois précédente. Cela n'avait pas marché. Il s'était escrimé pour rien, il s'était cru fort. Et voilà où il en était… à la case départ.

Ou alors, il devait rêver, tout simplement. Et à chaque fois, c'était le même cauchemar qui revenait. Tout cela, finalement, ça se passait bien dans sa tête… il ne savait pas, au moment où il se faisait cette réflexion, s'il en était plutôt déçu ou plutôt soulagé. Quoique soulagé, pas vraiment, parce que cela lui arrivait souvent, sans prévenir et dans n'importe quelle situation. Il rêvait debout et éveillé là, tout de même. Ce n'était pas quelque chose de banal ça. C'était même inquiétant !

« Quel tumulte mental, fils... il faut juste terminer le travail, c'est tout ! »

Harry se tourna vers l'endroit d'où venait la voix. James, son père, se tenait là droit devant lui. Et il n'était pas seul. Lily, sa mère, et Sirius, son parrain, l'accompagnaient.

Si, un jour, Harry devait évoquer cette rencontre, à la question de savoir comment étaient ses parents et son parrain, il serait sans doute bien embêté pour répondre. Car ce qui retenait son attention, ce qui se dégageait de leur présence, c'était la grande sérénité dans laquelle ils baignaient. Cette sérénité était telle qu'elle en était lumineuse, étincelante, presque aveuglante et pourtant, Harry ne pouvait en détacher son regard. Il ressentait l'extrême bienveillance, l'immense amour que ces âmes avaient pour lui. C'était semblable à une vague de chaleur qui lui réchauffait le cœur.

« Bonjour m'man ! Bonjour p'pa ! Salut Sirius ! » s'écria-t-il, ses beaux yeux verts illuminés par le bonheur et la joie qui l'envahissaient.

Ils ne répondirent pas par des mots à ces salutations. Ce qu'ils lui faisaient ressentir en lui même, allait bien au-delà de ce que l'on peut exprimer par des paroles. Harry se sentait bien et fit durer ce moment magique où les émotions et les sentiments pénétraient son être, l'imprégnaient entièrement.

« Il faut finir le travail, fils ! » répéta James.

« Finir le travail ! » s'exclama Harry d'une voix monocorde, un peu comme s'il émergeait d'un songe à regret.

James désigna l'enfant d'un geste gracieux.

« Qu'est ce qui n'a pas marché ? » demanda alors Harry, « je croyais avoir fait ce qu'il fallait, je vois pas ce que je peux faire de plus ! »

« Combien y avait-il d'Horcruxes, Harry ? » questionna doucement Lily.

« Sept, » fit Harry, « le journal intime de Tom Jedusor, la bague d'Elvis Gaunt, le médaillon de Serpentard, la coupe de Poufsouffle, le diadème de Serdaigle, moi et… Nagini ! »

« Oui, sept ! Avec le Professeur Dumbledore nous avons toujours parlé de six Horcruxes parce que Voldemort attachait une grande importance à la magie du chiffre sept et qu'il devait penser que partager son âme en sept parties lui serait bénéfique. Six Horcruxes plus le fragment d'âme qui restait dans son corps, ça fait bien les sept parties qu'il voulait... »

« Mais ça n'a pas marché comme il pensait parce que j'étais un Horcruxe imprévu qu'il avait créé accidentellement, sans s'en rendre compte… peut-être qu'il a jeté le sort machinalement, par réflexe, au moment où il disparaissait. J'étais déjà le sixième Horcruxe mais comme il le savait pas, à son retour il a créé le septième, Nagini ! »

« Donc, sept…! » confirma Lily.

« Et… et celui-là… d'où il sort alors ? » poursuivit Harry. « Il y en aurait huit ? Ca contredit toutes nos hypothèses… Mais où était-il ? Quand a-t-il été détruit ? Et… qui l'a détruit ? »

« Qui était au courant pour les Horcruxes ? Et qui aurait pu découvrir et détruire le huitième ? » demanda James.

« Hermione, Ron et moi étions les seuls à savoir pour les Horcruxes… mais nous n'avons jamais eu le moindre doute sur l'existence d'un Horcruxe supplémentaire. Et puis, s'il y avait eu un autre Horcruxe, Voldemort n'aurait pas dû mourir ! Au pire, ça aurait dû se passer comme la première fois qu'il a tenté de me tuer, son corps aurait dû se dissoudre dans le néant… »

« Logique ! Mais que s'était-il passé cette fois là ? » Enchaîna Sirius pour inciter Harry à pousser son raisonnement plus loin encore.

« Eh bien… moi ! L'Horcruxe de trop ! » déclara Harry dont le visage s'éclaira soudain. « Ainsi ça se serait reproduit : c'est au moment où son propre sortilège le frappait que le nouvel Horcruxe aurait été créé… mais où s'est-il fixé et qui l'a détruit ? »

« Attendez ! Attendez ! Il a toujours créé ses Horcruxes à partir d'objets auxquels il attachait une grande valeur… or, son corps est resté intact cette fois… il devait y attacher une valeur faramineuse parce qu'il avait eu un mal fou à le reconstituer… c'était même ce à quoi il devait tenir le plus tellement il avait été angoissé pendant les treize ans de son exil forcé… mais transformer son propre corps en Horcruxe ? C'est possible, ça ? »

« Tu es lumineux Harry, » commenta Sirius, « c'est impressionnant de voir comment tu reconstitues le puzzle alors que tu n'en possèdes pas toutes les pièces. Jusqu'à cet instant, je n'avais vu qu'une seule personne capable de tirer ainsi les enseignements du peu d'éléments dont elle disposait dans une situation donnée : Albus Dumbledore ! Je crois qu'il t'a bien formé… voyons donc où cela nous conduit ! »

« Deux faits confirment mes suppositions, » continua Harry, rosissant sous les compliments de son parrain mais assez fier de lui parce qu'il ne pensait pas avoir brillé par ses capacités d'analyse et de compréhension dans sa quête contre le Seigneur Noir, « premièrement, l'Horcruxe est ici, ce qui veut dire qu'il a été détruit. Et j'ai désintégré le corps de Voldemort… avec un sort puissant, sûrement capable de venir à bout des protections d'un Horcruxe. Deuxièmement, les mangemorts ont lancé leur attaque que pour récupérer la dépouille de leur maître… ouais, tout colle : ils ne pouvaient vouloir ça que parce qu'ils avaient l'espoir de faire revivre le Seigneur des Ténèbres encore une fois. Et ça n'avait de sens que si le cadavre était devenu un Horcruxe à son décès ! »

« Mais ça veut dire aussi que Voldemort, avec sa magie noire, avait blindé son précieux corps pour lui éviter une nouvelle destruction… » poursuivit Harry, « et ensuite, que d'une façon ou d'une autre, il avait enchaîné le petit bout d'âme qu'il lui restait à son corps de telle sorte qu'en cas de malheur, celui-ci devienne automatiquement un Horcruxe. Ainsi, tant que son corps restait intact, ses sbires pouvaient récupérer l'Horcruxe et tenter de ramener leur maître à la vie comme ils l'avaient fait deux ans avant ! »

« Exactement ! » approuva Sirius. « Le Mage Noir avait encore progressé dans son art particulier pour se maintenir en vie… si tant est que l'on puisse appeler cela vivre ! »

« Mais ce que je comprends pas, » insista Harry, « c'est pourquoi les mangemorts n'ont pas essayé d'emporter le corps avec eux hier soir ? Beaucoup se sont échappés… dans la mêlée, ils auraient pu l'emmener avec eux. Plus personne s'y intéressait alors. Ca aurait été moins risqué que le coup de force d'aujourd'hui pour le reprendre… »

« Oh… il y a certainement une explication très simple à cela ! » suggéra Lily en souriant et tout en observant intensément son fils.

Harry se concentra sous l'effet stimulant de ce regard confiant et aimant. La réponse de cette petite énigme devait être aussi simple que logique. Au bout d'une sérieuse analyse des faits, une seule conclusion lui vint.

« Ils le savaient pas ! » affirma-t-il. « Ou plutôt quelques uns d'entre eux seulement étaient au courant… peut-être même un seul ! »

« Et ce qui signifie aussi ? » persévéra Lily.

« Ce qui signifie » répliqua Harry après avoir fait travailler ses méninges comme jamais, « que Voldemort envisageait une éventuelle défaite et... qu'il voulait pas que ses disciples s'en doutent. Il envisageait même tellement de perdre, qu'il avait conçu cet ultime plan de secours. Oui, il ne voulait surtout pas que les mangemorts sachent qu'il redoutait de perdre ! »

Stupéfait par cette découverte, Harry ne put s'empêcher d'en remarquer la troublante ironie : aussi terrifiant qu'il paraissait aux yeux du Monde de la Magie, aussi avantagé qu'il l'ait été par la somme d'expérience et de connaissance qu'il avait accumulées tout au long de ses _deux vies_, aussi impressionnant qu'il semblait de par sa puissance vertigineuse, Voldemort avait entretenu exactement les mêmes craintes que lui… il avait eu peur de ne pas survivre.

« Excellent ! » commenta Lily. « Ce qu'il ne pouvait pas prévoir, évidemment, c'est que d'abord, tu empêcherais les mangemorts de s'emparer de son corps et que, dans la foulée tu le désintègrerais, réduisant ainsi son dernier espoir à néant en libérant l'Horcruxe… que voici ! Alors, mon chéri, il faut simplement achever la belle action que tu as commencée ! »

Harry refit alors ce qu'il avait déjà fait la fois précédente et aussitôt que l'enfant se fut élevé dans le vortex de lumière, Tom Jedusor se matérialisa brièvement dans le voile. Il avait l'apparence du Tom Jedusor de son journal intime pas celle du monstrueux Voldemort de la fin. Il était jeune, séduisant et… souriant. Et puis il était serein lui aussi. Il fit à Harry un petit geste amical de la main et se dissipa dans le voile.

« Son âme a enfin retrouvé son intégrité et sa liberté, grâce à toi Harry ! » reprit Lily. « Elle avait subi, de par la volonté de sa propre incarnation, des atrocités telles qu'aucune autre âme avant elle n'avait jamais eu à subir. Des atrocités telles qu'elle n'était pas en mesure, par elle-même, de s'élever pour retourner à la lumière. Sans toi, elle serait restée coincée dans le néant pour l'éternité. Elle est en paix désormais ! »

« Mais maintenant que l'âme de Voldemort a retrouvé son intégrité, ne risque t'il pas d'être rappelé par ses adeptes ou de revenir de lui-même, encore plus fort et plus puissant qu'il l'a jamais été ? » s'inquiéta Harry.

« Non, fils, » le rassura James, « une fois que nous avons franchi le voile, nous ne pouvons plus revenir sous une conscience que nous avons déjà utilisée ! En fait, nous pouvons revenir, si nous le désirons, mais nous sommes obligés de passer par le processus de la naissance. C'est alors une nouvelle expérience qui commence, une nouvelle vie et cette vie est à nouveau unique car nous ne conservons pas l'ombre d'un souvenir de ce que nous avons vécu auparavant, de nos expériences antérieures ! »

Une idée traversa soudainement l'esprit d'Harry qui posa une nouvelle question :

« Arrive-t-il que certains reviennent ensemble ? »

« Tu es très perspicace fils ! En effet, il y a ici, des familles d'âmes qui s'apprécient et qui aiment bien _redescendre_ ensemble pour interpréter une nouvelle pièce. Particulièrement celles que l'on appelle les âmes-sœurs. Celles là reviennent systématiquement ensemble. Bien sûr, une fois incarnées, elles ne le savent pas. Le jeu, pour elles, est d'essayer de se trouver et quand elles y arrivent, elles vivent généralement une vie de félicité. Mais ce jeu est très difficile parce dans la vie, chacune ignore l'existence de l'autre, au moins au départ, donc elles ne se cherchent pas ! »

« Donc, si je comprends bien, il arrive que des âmes-sœurs s'incarnent en même temps, ne se rencontrent pas et repartent sans s'être doutées de quoique ce soit… c'est triste ! » conclut Harry.

« C'est beaucoup plus courant que tu ne le crois, Harry ! » continua James. « Elles peuvent ne pas se rencontrer. Elles peuvent aussi se rencontrer trop tard, alors qu'elles sont déjà engagées si inextricablement ailleurs que plus rien n'est possible entre elles. Elles peuvent encore se rencontrer dans des conditions qui les éloignent irrémédiablement l'une de l'autre… »

« Et moi, est-ce que j'ai une âme-sœur dans cette vie ? L'ai-je déjà rencontrée ? » songea Harry plus qu'il ne le demanda, plein d'espoir, tout en ayant l'image de Ginny dans ses pensées.

« Harry… » l'âme de sa mère le contemplait avec cette tendresse, cet amour infini, qu'elle savait si bien lui transmettre, « Harry, il y a des choses dont nous ne pouvons pas te parler… pas encore. Ce sont des choses très importantes qui tiennent directement aux raisons de ta présence dans cette incarnation. Aux plus grands défis que tu t'es posé avant de naître. Te donner des explications ou des indications dans ce domaine, serait une grande faute de notre part car cela compromettrait une expérience essentielle que tu dois essayer de mener à son terme tout seul ! Ce que nous pouvons te dire, car beaucoup d'humains et de sorciers le savent déjà, c'est que généralement, nous _descendons_ effectivement avec une âme-sœur. Donc, chacun peut raisonnablement imaginer que son âme-sœur vit quelque part dans le monde au même moment. Nous pouvons aussi te dire que lorsque deux âmes-sœurs se reconnaissent, il n'y a pas de doute possible entre elles et qu'elles restent ensemble jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours. Pourtant, parfois, le déclic ne se fait pas et c'est l'entourage qui remarque la chose, tellement elle est évidente pour tout le monde, avant qu'elle ne le soit pour les intéressés eux-mêmes ! »

« Comme pour Hermione et Ron ? »

« Euh… Oui ! Un peu comme pour Hermione et Ron ! »

« Quelque chose me trouble dans ce que tu viens de dire ! » reprit Harry. « A priori, vous pouvez pas me dire de choses qui me permettraient de surmonter plus facilement des épreuves que je me serais imposé à moi-même, avant de naître. Soit, c'est déjà aberrant pour moi de me dire que je suis venu avec l'intention d'en baver autant, mais admettons ! Pourquoi alors, Albus Dumbledore et Séverus Rogue m'ont donné des explications et des avertissements qui m'ont bien aidé ? Je pense que vaincre Voldemort devait être mon grand défi, non ? »

« Non, Harry, » poursuivit sa mère, « c'était _un_ de tes grands défis ! Et tu l'avais déjà surmonté avec tes seules ressources personnelles. Albus et Séverus t'ont seulement aidé, comme nous aujourd'hui, à faire la synthèse d'éléments que tu avais déjà rassemblés… En peu de temps, tu serais arrivé aux mêmes conclusions. Ils t'ont aidé à interpréter les faits sur des aspects de ton expérience qu'ils découvraient en même temps que toi. Tu les aurais découverts de toute façon tout seul très vite. Ils ne t'ont même pas fait gagner de temps ! Car tu as accès à ce lieu unique, où, comme tu t'en es rendu compte rapidement, le temps linéaire classique ne s'applique pas. Ici, tu peux prendre tes aises et tout le temps nécessaire pour découvrir et expliciter tout ce qui t'intrigue. Cela ne s'est jamais produit auparavant pour un mortel, parce que ce lieu n'a jamais existé auparavant ! Nous l'avons découvert en même temps que toi. Nous n'aurions pas pu t'expliquer quoique ce soit sur son principe et ses caractéristiques, car il a été créé uniquement pour toi… à l'aide de ta magie… donc, en quelque sorte, pour et par toi ! »

« Pourtant, j'ai bel et bien été prévenu de l'attaque des mangemorts… »

« Et cela change quoi dans la réalité terrestre ? A ce moment là, tu étais ici et dans ta chambre en même temps. L'explosion s'est produite au moment même où tu as été prévenu. Tu aurais été _réveillé_ même sans la voix… et tu aurais agi de la même manière ! »

« Mais, pour le poignard ? » souligna encore Harry.

« Là, nous n'y sommes pour rien ! Les reliques et ta magie font cela, pas nous. N'oublie pas que tu peux choisir désormais le moment où tu nous rejoindras ! Personne n'a jamais eu ce pouvoir là. Chaque fois que tu te trouveras dans une position où tu pourrais être tué, tu seras interrogé pour savoir quelle est ta décision. »

« Même si je peux difficilement remettre en question cette affirmation, compte tenu de ce qui vient de se passer, j'ai toujours autant de mal à l'assimiler ! » révéla Harry. « Mais revenons à ce quelque chose qui me préoccupe. Qu'est ce qui peut être plus important pour moi que d'avoir vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Si tout s'était déroulé normalement, j'aurais détruit Nagini avant de rencontrer Voldemort et nous serions morts tous les deux dans la clairière d'Aragog… j'aurais ainsi réussi mon défi ! Mais je ne serais plus là, maintenant. Tout le reste n'est que du bonus ! »

« Nous raisonnons en potentialités ! » précisa Lily. « Avant chaque incarnation, toutes les éventualités sont envisagées, mêmes celles qui n'ont qu'une toute petite chance sur des milliards de s'accomplir. Pour chaque potentialité, il résulte une suite d'autres potentialités aussi bien pour le cas où la potentialité initiale se serait accomplie que pour celui où elle ne le serait pas. Et ainsi de suite pour toutes les potentialités qui en découlent… ici, la Conscience est infinie et donc la Planification est infinie ! Alors, effectivement, il y avait une potentialité pour que ta vie soit terminée dans le même temps où ton premier grand défi se réaliserait. Mais, avec le libre arbitre dont tous les vivants disposent, tu as fait des choix qui t'ont ouvert d'autres portes, qui t'ont proposé d'autres embranchements dans le dédale des possibilités ! Ton maintenant n'est pas du bonus comme tu dis. C'est la poursuite normale de ton cheminement sur la voie des éventualités, compte tenu de celles qui se sont réalisées comme de celles qui ont été écartées, temporairement ou définitivement. De nouveaux défis viennent de se placer dans le champ des possibilités qui s'offrent à toi. Ton premier grand défi est réalisé mais d'autres, dont l'un des plus grands, sont devant toi ! »

Harry frissonna.

« Tu me fais peur là ! »

« Tous les défis ne relèvent pas de la performance, de la force ou de la violence, Harry ! » expliqua doucement sa mère. « Les plus grands, d'ailleurs, en relèvent rarement... Non, Harry… plus d'autre question sur ce sujet s'il te plait ! Nous ne pourrions pas t'en dire davantage pour le moment. Il nous faudra attendre que tu te sois déjà engagé sur une voie et que tu aies déjà découvert un certain nombre d'éléments tout seul. En outre… je crois qu'ils sont prêts dans la grande salle ! »

« Justement, à ce sujet, » reprit Harry, « je pense que vous savez quel est mon problème. Est-ce que vous pouvez me conseiller afin de me sortir de cette situation embarrassante ? »

« En vérité, Harry, nous ne comprenons pas vraiment quel est ce problème qui semble te bloquer comme cela ! » déclara Sirius. « Les choses sont ce qu'elles sont ! Tu es ce que tu es ! Le plus simple, c'est de l'accepter ! »

« J'ai peur que le regard des autres et leurs façons de se comporter avec moi, deviennent impossibles à gérer ! » rétorqua Harry. « Depuis les derniers évènements, j'ai déjà remarqué des changements. Je suis pas Merlin bon sang et je suis pas non plus une bête de cirque… »

« Mais Harry, » objecta Sirius, « cela fait déjà plus de sept ans que tout le monde te considère de cette façon, comme quelqu'un d'extraordinaire ! Tu ne l'avais pas remarqué ? Exactement depuis que tu es entré à Poudlard. Et même avant bien sûr, mais là où tu vivais, dissimulé aux yeux du monde magique, chez les moldus, tu étais préservé de tout cela. C'est d'ailleurs une des raisons, pas la seule comme tu le sais déjà, pour laquelle Albus Dumbledore t'avait confié à ta tante dans l'attente du moment où tu pourrais être admis à l'école de magie. Il est vrai que cette décision s'est révélée aussi avoir de pénibles inconvénients… »

« Parrain, je voudrais bien que ça s'arrête maintenant ! » repartit Harry. « Il faut que tout le monde tourne la page. C'est terminé aujourd'hui tout ça, je voudrais devenir quelqu'un de normal et être considéré comme tel. »

« Eh bien, c'est tout simple, Harry, » intervint son père, « conduis-toi normalement et les gens finiront par voir en toi quelqu'un de tout à fait normal. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui s'est passé depuis bientôt huit ans : quand tu as fais ta réapparition dans le Monde Magique, pour tous, tu étais le survivant et tout le monde voulait te voir, t'approcher, te parler. Puis peu à peu, au fil de ta scolarité les choses se sont tassées, sauf quand tu accomplissais quelques chose qui sortait de l'ordinaire. »

« Mais justement, j'ai jamais rien fait d'extraordinaire, » protesta Harry, « j'ai simplement suivi un chemin tout tracé, j'ai eu beaucoup de chance et des amis sur qui j'ai toujours pu compter. Je n'ai rien fait tout seul, rien de rien ! »

« Alors c'est exactement ce qu'il faut leur dire, Harry ! » affirma sa mère. « C'est une très bonne chose de les avoir réuni pour leur parler. La plupart ne savent que des bribes de toute cette histoire. Le secret a toujours prévalu pour garantir le succès final. Même les mieux informés ignorent des éléments de première importance. C'est le moment de tout révéler ! Enfin, peut-être pas tout, pas encore, si tu veux arriver à produire l'effet que tu cherches… c'est à toi de juger. »

« Mais profites-en pour leur dire qui est Harry Potter ! Dis-leur comment il est devenu ce qu'il est aujourd'hui. Surtout, garde bien en toi la pensée que toutes les personnes qui sont dans cette salle t'aiment, Harry. Parle-leur avec ton cœur. Ne leur mens pas, n'essaie pas de leur faire entendre autre chose que ta vérité. Sache quand même que la vérité est fluctuante ! La vérité de demain peut se révéler différente de celle d'aujourd'hui. »

« Quand, pour toi, cette vérité aura changé et elle changera, il ne faudra pas te sentir paralysé par ce que tu auras dit aujourd'hui. Car comme te l'a indiqué Sirius, quand tu ne peux pas les changer, il faut accepter les choses comme elles sont. Il faut accepter qui l'on est et ce que l'on est ! Nous comprenons fort bien, qu'aujourd'hui, tu ne saches pas très bien qui tu es. Mais un jour viendra où les choses seront claires pour toi. Ce jour là, Harry, lève-toi et affirme au monde qui tu es ! Ce jour là, Harry, lève-toi et revendique ce que tu es ! Et ce jour là, le monde, qui n'attend que cela, t'écoutera et t'entendra ! »

« Merci, » répondit doucement Harry, « j'y retourne maintenant… je… je vous aime tellement… tous les trois ! »

Ils le regardèrent alors intensément, sourirent et hochèrent la tête. Ce faisant, ils lui transmettaient, intérieurement, qu'ils le savaient, qu'ils savaient tout de lui, qu'ils avaient pleine confiance en lui. Harry ressentit à nouveau l'immensité de leur amour. Il réalisa que cet amour l'avait enveloppé tout au long de la rencontre, mais que maintenant que le silence s'établissait, l'amour revenait au centre, de même que l'impression de plénitude, qu'ils dégageaient constamment, semblait se renforcer encore.

OoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooO

C'est baigné dans ce sublime amour ressenti, avec cette sensation de parfaite sérénité, qu'Harry fut de retour dans la clairière près de l'antre d'Aragog. Sa main droite était toujours tendue devant lui, paume tournée vers le ciel. Il la referma, emprisonnant la pierre de résurrection qui s'y était posée. Il dissimula la cape d'invisibilité, qu'il tenait encore dans sa main gauche, sous sa chemise. Puis il rangea la pierre de résurrection dans la petite bourse en peau de Moke que lui avait offerte Hagrid à son dernier anniversaire.

Il s'était _absenté_ juste avant le crépuscule. La nuit était complètement tombée maintenant. Il essaya de déterminer combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis son départ. S'il en croyait l'obscurité ambiante, le nombre et la brillance des étoiles au firmament, cela avait duré plus longtemps que les autres fois. Il n'y comprenait plus rien. D'habitude, enfin les deux fois précédentes, cela avait semblé plus court dans la réalité que dans le_ voile_ alors que là c'était l'inverse.

Bon, se dit-il pour se donner du courage, je me pencherai sur la question une autre fois, allons-y gaiment. Et il se transféra devant la porte du hall de l'école, côté extérieur. Il ne voulait surtout pas faire une nouvelle apparition fracassante, dans un éclair blanc, en plein milieu de la grande salle. Cela n'aurait pas été très malin dans le contexte où il se trouvait et compte tenu du but qu'il s'était fixé.

Il pénétra dans l'école, il n'y avait pas un chat dans le hall. Les escaliers ainsi que les couloirs environnants étaient déserts eux aussi. L'activité était concentrée dans la grande salle dont la porte était restée ouverte. Un brouhaha s'en échappait. Harry se dirigea vers elle en respirant calmement pour tâcher de maîtriser l'anxiété qui venait de le saisir.

« Il arrive ! » annonça vivement une voix près de la porte, à l'intérieur de la grande salle.

Les conversations baissèrent d'un ton. Harry passa la porte et constata qu'il y avait bien plus de monde que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Le Ministre de la Magie, qui se tenait près de là, ostensiblement pour l'attendre, vint à sa rencontre et le félicita chaleureusement :

« Mon cher Harry, vous êtes un métronome ! Pile à l'heure annoncée… il est vrai que la ponctualité est la politesse des rois ! »

Harry repensa à sa constatation à propos de la corrélation du temps de son_ espace sûr_ avec le temps réel. Il en conclut que ce temps s'adaptait à ses besoins. S'il était revenu trop tôt, il aurait cogité et se serait angoissé inutilement. Là, il n'avait plus le temps matériel de se poser des questions.

« Désolé de vous avoir retardé, monsieur le Ministre ! » répondit Harry timidement. « Je réalise seulement maintenant que j'ai mobilisé tout le monde sans tenir compte du fait que certains avaient sûrement mieux à faire. C'était prétentieux de ma part ! »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas de cela Harry, » l'apaisa Shacklebolt, « personne ne s'est offusqué de votre requête et tous sont impatients de savoir ce que l'Elu a à leur dire ! »

Harry se crispa, cela commençait mal !

« L'élu ! Monsieur le Ministre, vous allez pas vous-y mettre, vous aussi. Nous faisons partie de l'ordre du Phénix. Vous savez bien qui je suis et que sans vous, je n'aurais pas pu faire grand chose… »

« Cela vous tracasse, Harry ? » demanda Shacklebolt.

« Oui, beaucoup ! » confia Harry dans une mimique penaude.

Il jeta un coup d'œil dans la grande salle. Sur sa gauche, Mme Pomfresh avait installé une infirmerie de campagne comme la veille, pendant et après la bataille. Il se confirmait qu'aujourd'hui, il n'y avait pas eu beaucoup de blessés. De plus, les blessures ne semblaient pas d'une extrême gravité. Harry sursauta quand la médicomage s'écarta et qu'il découvrit qui était le patient dont elle s'occupait.

C'était… Drago Malefoy ! Et il était, et de loin, le plus atteint. Ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux. Des ecchymoses et des bleus recouvraient sa figure et les parties visibles de son corps. Il avait été roué de coups. Une balafre, faite à l'arme blanche, entaillait la partie gauche de son beau visage. Elle partait juste en dessous de l'œil et atteignait presque sa bouche. C'était un miracle que l'œil lui-même n'ait pas été touché. Harry fut remué devant ce spectacle. Il se tourna vers le Ministre.

« N'aurait-il pas mieux valu les soigner à l'infirmerie, ils sont pas si nombreux que ça ? Et lui, qu'est-ce qui a bien pu lui arriver ? » Interrogea-t-il en désignant successivement l'ensemble des blessés puis Drago.

« Pour ce qui est des blessés, ils ont tenu à rester ici pour votre discours ! » répliqua Shacklebolt. « Et pour Malefoy, ce sont les mangemorts qui l'ont mis dans cet état ! Quand vous vous êtes rendus à l'extérieur de l'école, les élèves qui étaient avec nous se sont précipités pour vous rejoindre. Il ne restait plus que Molly, Minerva, Horace, Georges et moi pour tenir en respect tout ce beau monde. Sans prévenir, les mangemorts se sont jetés sur Malefoy junior pour le molester. Ils voulaient le punir d'avoir fait échouer l'ultime vengeance. Nous avons réagi immédiatement, mais ils étaient trop nombreux pour les immobiliser tous ensemble. Le temps de réduire les plus proches à l'impuissance, ceux qui étaient derrière l'avaient mis dans l'état où vous le voyez. Nous avons évité le pire : Greyback était sur le point de le mordre quand Narcissa l'a stupéfixé ! Tout de suite après, j'ai organisé le transfert des prisonniers vers Azkaban. Nous n'avons gardé qu'eux deux : Drago, le temps de le soigner et sa mère parce qu'on n'arrivait pas à la séparer de son fils. »

Poursuivant l'examen de la grande salle, Harry repéra Narcissa Malefoy, assise à la première place de la table la plus proche de l'infirmerie ambulante. Elle était hirsute et débraillée. Elle s'était certainement interposée très vigoureusement entre son fils et ses agresseurs. Pour le moment, sa tenue était le cadet de ses soucis. Son attention se portait exclusivement sur Drago. Harry ne put s'empêcher de faire le rapprochement avec sa propre mère. Nul doute que, placée dans les mêmes circonstances, Narcissa Malefoy se serait également sacrifiée pour sauver son fils. Harry en éprouva un peu de sympathie pour cette femme, pour cette mère dont le fils représentait ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux.

Harry continua son inspection de la grande salle. Les occupants étaient assis autour des deux grandes tables qui avaient été réinstallées depuis la veille. Parmi les Gryffondors, disposés au bout de la seconde table, Ginny l'observait avec insistance. Il se rendit compte que depuis le commencement de la bataille de la veille, il ne l'avait pas embrassée, il ne l'avait même pas prise dans ses bras. Il résista à la pulsion de la rejoindre pour réparer cela tout de suite… ce n'était pas vraiment le bon moment. Ils auraient tout le temps pour cela, toute la vie pour se câliner. Alors, il se contenta de lui adresser un charmant sourire auquel elle répondit par un sourire plus mesuré, un peu crispé même. Il en fut déconcerté mais ne s'en formalisa pas outre mesure.

Contrairement à midi, lors du repas pris en commun, il ne restait pas une place de libre autour des tables. Ce n'était donc pas une illusion, il y avait bien plus de monde dans l'école ce soir. Et chose inhabituelle, les elfes de maison étaient dans la salle. Ils apportaient un en-cas ici, une cruche d'eau là, une bièraubeurre ailleurs. Eux aussi voulaient entendre.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à tant de monde ! » déclara-t-il.

« Des parents de défunts sont revenus pour la préparation des obsèques ! » expliqua le Ministre. « Et en entendant le bruit de l'explosion, puis de votre fantastique sortilège, des habitants de Pré-au-Lard ainsi que d'autres sorciers présents là-bas, se sont précipités ici et sont restés pour vous attendre ! »

« Bon, » dit Harry, « quand faut y aller, faut y aller ! »

Il passa devant le groupe des blessés et leur sourit tout en leur faisant des signes discrets de la tête ou de la main pour les réconforter. Puis s'adressant à Drago :

« Ca ira Malefoy ? »

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'une nounou, Potter ! » répondit Drago de sa voix traînante, en tâchant de reprendre, tant bien que mal, une attitude un tant soit peu aristocratique.

« Et si d'aventure ce devait être le cas, ce n'est certainement pas à toi que je m'adresserais ! »

Cela fit sourire Harry qui considéra qu'il pourrait toujours compter sur Drago pour veiller à ce que ses chevilles conservent une taille normale. Avec lui, au moins, il n'aurait pas droit aux courbettes et autres bêtises du même genre. Son sourire se renforça franchement quand il réfléchit à ce que sa mère lui avait soutenu un peu plus tôt _« Garde bien en toi la pensée que toutes les personnes qui sont dans cette salle t'aiment ! »_. Manifestement, elle n'avait pas prévu que Drago Malefoy serait là. En définitive, ils n'étaient pas aussi omniscients que cela de _l'autre côté _!

« Bien, bien ! Je vois que ça va pas si mal que ça ! » Estima Harry tout en notant toutefois, que le ton de son vis-à-vis n'avait été ni aussi mordant, ni aussi confiant, que ce qu'il aurait pu être, que ce qu'il aurait dû être. Drago Malefoy était déstabilisé voire même totalement perdu en ce moment. Et ce n'était vraiment pas dans ses habitudes de laisser transparaître ce genre de choses.

Harry prit alors la direction des deux rangées de tables pour s'engager dans l'allée centrale. Le silence se fit naturellement à son approche. On n'entendait plus que quelques bruits en provenance du poste de secours où madame Pomfresh s'activait avec tout le sérieux dont elle savait faire preuve et les craquements caractéristiques que faisaient les elfes, en transplanant, pour assurer leur service. A son passage devant eux, les personnes présentes lui faisaient des signes amicaux, de grands sourires encourageants. Harry essayait de répondre à chacun, sans trop en faire, en tentant de masquer l'angoisse qui l'étreignait à l'idée de s'adresser à cette assemblée.

En vain, tout le monde voyait bien à quel point il était raide et quasi pétrifié par ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Merlin, il n'aurait jamais cru que ce serait si difficile. Quelle idée lui était passée par la tête tout à l'heure quand il leur avait demandé à tous d'être là ? Et il ne le leur avait pas demandé, non, il les avait carrément convoqués ! Quelle prétention ! Quelle suffisance ! Il se prenait pour un Malefoy ou quoi ? Et le pire, c'était qu'ils étaient tous là et bien là. Cela leur semblait normal d'y être. Ils semblaient heureux d'y être. Harry aurait préféré voir quelques signes d'agacement, d'exaspération, qui lui auraient démontré qu'il pouvait être écouté et compris…

Parvenu à peu près au milieu de l'allée, Harry s'arrêta. Il se racla la gorge qu'il n'avait que rarement eue aussi sèche. Puis il commença d'une voix mal assurée :

« Tout d'abord, je voudrais vous remercier d'être… »

« Plus fort ! » cria quelqu'un au bout de la première table.

« Oui, Harry, » brailla Seamus du bout de l'autre table, « on entend rien ici ! »

« Et faudrait une estrade, » beugla l'un des blessés, « on vous voit pas d'ici ! »

Aussitôt, Minerva McGonagall se leva, agita sa baguette et fit apparaître l'estrade où se tenaient habituellement les professeurs ainsi que la petite chaire que les directeurs de l'école utilisaient pour faire leurs discours. Puis se tournant avec bienveillance vers Harry, elle lui recommanda :

« Allez-y ! Il vous faudra lancer un sort d'amplification ou utiliser votre baguette en amplificateur, M Potter ! » Elle avait employé un ton affable mais ferme.

Harry se sentit rougir. Son cœur cognait dans sa poitrine comme s'il allait exploser.

« C'est pas sérieux, » protesta-t-il, « je peux pas… c'est impensable que j'utilise… »

« Si, Harry, haut les cœurs ! » l'encouragea discrètement Hermione, assise pas très loin derrière lui. « Ce n'est pas si grave ! C'est la première fois que tu vas parler devant une si grande assemblée. C'est tout à fait normal que tu sois impressionné. Mais y a que des amis ici, Harry. Personne ne songe une seule seconde à se moquer de toi ! »

Fumseck fit alors son apparition dans la salle, il voleta un moment autour des tables et du poste d'infirmerie puis alla se poser sur le côté avant droit de la chaire.

Harry se décida alors, grimpa sur l'estrade puis escalada encore les deux marches conduisant au pupitre. Vu de là, la situation était encore plus impressionnante. Il se sentait l'objet de tous les regards, le centre de toutes les attentes. Son cœur battait de plus en plus vite et il se rendit compte qu'une sueur glacée lui collait les vêtements à la peau. Fumseck se rapprocha et pencha la tête. Harry le caressa pour le remercier d'être là, de lui apporter son soutien.

Le phénix se mit à chanter. Son chant fabuleux résonna merveilleusement dans la grande salle et tout le monde pu l'entendre, bien que Fumseck n'utilisât pas toute sa puissance. Il voulait soutenir son compagnon sorcier, pas l'empêcher de mener à bien sa tâche. Alors Harry entreprit de respirer calmement, de la manière qui lui avait si bien réussi dans l'après-midi.

Ce faisant, le conseil de sa mère lui revint en mémoire _« Les personnes qui sont dans cette salle t'aiment, Harry. Parle-leur avec ton cœur ! »_. Du fait qu'il y pensait, Harry fit appel, intérieurement, à tous ceux qu'il avait pu revoir dans le voile, leur demandant de le soutenir et, tant qu'à faire, bien qu'il doutât que cela puisse être d'un grand secours, il s'adressa aussi… aux _Reliques de la Mort_, leur suggérant que si elles pouvaient quelque chose pour lui à ce moment précis, ce serait particulièrement bienvenu.

La respiration et le chant magique achevèrent de produire leurs effets. Harry se calma. Il entra dans une sorte d'état second, presque une transe, où il ne se vit plus à la tribune dans la grande salle. Il s'imagina dans la salle commune des Gryffondors en train de raconter une anecdote à ses amis. Il se figura au terrier, attablé avec la famille Weasley au grand complet, sa famille d'adoption, en train de raconter l'histoire drôle du jour.

Ses pensées s'organisèrent d'elles-mêmes. Les mots qu'il devait prononcer commencèrent à apparaître dans son esprit, aussi clairement que s'il les lisait dans un livre. Alors, il prit la baguette de sureau, jeta le sort d'amplification et commença son discours :

« Merci à tous d'être là ! Quand je dis _merci d'être là,_ je ne pense pas seulement à être là, dans cette salle ce soir mais, d'avoir été toujours là pour moi depuis plus de sept ans pour beaucoup d'entre vous et pour près de dix huit ans pour certains. Merci d'avoir mis tout en œuvre, chacun à votre niveau, pour me permettre de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Sans un seul d'entre vous à mes côtés, rien n'aurait été possible ! Rien n'aurait pu être possible non plus sans beaucoup d'autres qui ne sont pas là ce soir. Et rien n'aurait pu être possible sans de trop nombreuses personnes qui se sont sacrifiées et nous ont quittés trop tôt. De nombreuses estimables personnes dont le souvenir restera à jamais gravé dans nos cœurs ! »

Amplifiée magiquement, accompagnée du chant du Phénix, la voix d'Harry était chaude et envoûtante. La peur était oubliée. Son regard allait de l'un à l'autre, dans l'assemblée. Chacun avait l'impression qu'il n'était qu'à deux pas de lui et qu'il ne s'adressait qu'à lui. Tous étaient surpris de l'aisance qu'il affichait maintenant alors qu'il semblait apeuré quelques instants plus tôt.

« C'est par respect pour ce que vous êtes, c'est par respect pour ce que vous avez fait, c'est par respect pour ceux qui ont sacrifié leurs vies dans cette longue et douloureuse aventure, que je vais maintenant vous expliquer les évènements de ces dix sept dernières années. Depuis le jour où Voldemort m'a marqué, me désignant ainsi comme celui qui deviendrait son ennemi numéro un, jusqu'à cette journée d'hier, celle de la confrontation finale. »

« Chacun de vous a eu des informations sur cette aventure tragique, informations plus ou moins nombreuses et sérieuses, suivant la place qu'il occupait et la nature des sources dont elles provenaient. Chacun d'entre vous a aussi été victime, plus qu'à son tour, de désinformation tout au long de cette route dangereuse. Moi-même, le premier concerné, je n'ai eu connaissance des derniers éléments que quelques dizaines de minutes avant l'ultime duel. Ce que vous allez entendre est la vérité. Vous méritez cette vérité ! Vous méritez de savoir pourquoi vous avez combattu si longtemps, pourquoi vous avez souffert, pourquoi vous avez perdu des êtres chers ! Et j'ose espérer que demain, dans le journal, c'est cette vérité là que je lirai, n'est ce pas Mrs Skeeter ? »

Cette dernière, qui ne s'attendait pas à être interpellée de la sorte, sursauta et rougit violemment tandis que des rires et des moqueries se faisaient entendre dans la salle.

« M Potter, » s'insurgea-t-elle, « comment… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, » la coupa fermement Luna Lovegood, en montrant une pile de parchemins, « la version originale et intégrale de ce que tu as dit et de tout ce que diras ce soir, sera l'unique sujet de la première édition du _Nouveau Chicaneur_. Hermione, tu veux bien me donner un coup de main pour les notes ? »

Alors qu'Hermione hochait la tête pour marquer son assentiment, le professeur McGonagall intervint une nouvelle fois.

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire ! »

Elle se leva et d'un nouveau geste de sa baguette, fit apparaître une plume à papote.

« C'est un cadeau que l'on m'avait fait il y a quelques années et dont je ne me suis jamais servi. Faites-en bon usage ! »

Harry reprit la parole et leur parla longuement, tout d'abord, de Tom Jedusor et de son obsession pour l'immortalité. Il leur expliqua ce qu'était un Horcruxe et la seule façon d'en créer un en sacrifiant un humain tout en mutilant sa propre âme. Il raconta, devant une assistance médusée et horrifiée, comment le jeune Tom Jedusor en était arrivé à la conclusion que les Horcruxes étaient le moyen de parvenir à ses fins, puis comment et dans quelles conditions, il en avait créé six volontairement.

Il passa ensuite à la prophétie du professeur Trelawney et la cita « _Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... »_. Il expliqua que Voldemort ne connaissait que la première partie de cette prophétie et qu'il l'avait identifié lui, Harry Potter, comme la personne mentionnée dans celle-ci.

La description de l'épisode du meurtre de ses parents, trois mois après son premier anniversaire, fut un supplice pour Harry. Pendant qu'il parlait, l'exécution de son père, suivie du sacrifice de sa mère, se déroulait devant ses yeux terrifiés. Serrée par l'émotion, la voix d'Harry s'infléchit légèrement, son regard se fit brillant, mouillé par les larmes qu'il contenait résolument. Il eut du mal à raconter comment sa mère avait choisi de mourir pour lui. Comment, au moment de mourir, instinctivement, elle avait puisé dans cet immense amour qu'elle avait pour lui, faisant appel à une magie blanche ancestrale, aujourd'hui oubliée, afin de le protéger.

Il décrivit ensuite la dispersion de Voldemort dans le néant. Comment, du fait qu'il était incapable de comprendre ce qui s'était passé sous ses yeux, il avait été la victime de son propre sortilège de mort le puissant bouclier dont Harry avait été pourvu par sa mère en mourant, ayant imparablement retourné le sort à son expéditeur ! Harry expliqua enfin les deux _cadeaux_ que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait laissés ce jour là en disparaissant : d'une part, la célèbre cicatrice et d'autre part, le petit bout d'âme qui lui avait été arraché pour venir se coller à la sienne, le transformant involontairement en un Horcruxe supplémentaire.

Pour se permettre de respirer et de laisser aller l'émotion du moment pénible qu'il venait de revivre, Harry fit une pause. Dans la salle, l'attention était à son comble. En quelques phrases, il venait d'exposer des faits que les présents ignoraient, sinon en totalité, du moins pour la plus grande part. La stupéfaction, l'horreur, la compassion, se lisaient sur les visages. Même Drago, auquel Harry avait jeté quelques coups d'œil sans s'attarder, en avait la bouche ouverte, la mâchoire pendante. L'assemblée, émue et conquise, aussi bien par l'éloquence inattendue de l'intervenant que par la teneur de son propos, attendait impatiemment la suite des révélations.

Harry poursuivit son récit par l'intervention du professeur Dumbledore. Il parla de la décision de ce dernier, de le prendre en charge et de le placer sous la protection de l'ordre du Phénix. Celle aussi de profiter de l'étrange protection dont sa mère l'avait doté tout en la renforçant par tous les plus puissants sortilèges dont le directeur de Poudlard était capable. Harry expliqua que cette fantastique protection était à son apogée lorsqu'il habitait chez la sœur de sa mère, la tante Pétunia Dursley. Que chez elle, Harry était hors d'atteinte de Voldemort et de ses disciples. Et que cette protection devait le suivre hors de ce sanctuaire, jusqu'à sa majorité, dès lors qu'il retournait y vivre au moins un mois par an.

Pour bien marquer qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un d'extraordinaire, il évoqua son enfance chez les Dursley. Comment le Monde de la Magie y était perçu. Le fait que chez sa tante, il était considéré comme une bouche inutile. Qu'il devait dédommager les Dursley de leur générosité à son égard en leur servant de bonne à tout faire. Il ne s'éternisa pas sur le sujet. Il en minimisa l'importance. Son but n'était pas de faire pleurer dans les chaumières mais de souligner que, chez les moldus, il n'avait été et n'était encore, qu'un être banal de seconde catégorie et que cela ne l'avait pas affecté et ne l'affectait pas plus que de raison.

Harry en vint alors à la période de sa scolarité. Il parla bien entendu de la pierre philosophale, de la chambre des secrets, du tournoi des trois sorciers, de l'armée de Dumbledore, du prince de sang mêlé, de la chasse aux Horcruxes et de bien d'autres choses. Certains évènements étant mieux connus que d'autres, il ne s'y attarda pas, se concentrant sur ceux ignorés de la majorité.

Par contre, il en profita pour citer dans le détail certaines scènes soulignant les qualités de ceux qui l'accompagnaient tout au long de l'aventure. L'érudition, l'intelligence, la sagesse d'Hermione qui s'était révélée décisive bien des fois. L'amitié indéfectible, la fougue, le courage de Ron qui avait été stimulant et déterminant en maintes occasions. Il eut, au cours de son long récit, une anecdote, un épisode à raconter pour mettre en évidence la participation active et les qualités de ses amis de Gryffondor, de la famille Weasley, des professeurs de Poudlard, des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix et d'autres encore.

Des doutes, des manques, des faiblesses qu'il avait rencontrés chez ses amis et partisans, Harry ne révéla rien. Par contre, de ses manques à lui et de ses faiblesses tout au long de ses aventures, il ne cacha rien. Les nombreuses fois où il avait douté, où il avait eu peur, où il avait eu envie de s'enfuir. Et où il l'aurait sûrement fait s'il n'avait pas été aussi bien épaulé. Il insista aussi sur les moments où il n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête, n'écoutant pas les conseils avisés et fonçant tête baissée dans les pièges tendus sur son chemin. Les circonstances qui avaient entraîné la mort de son parrain, Sirius Black, mort dont il se jugeait directement responsable, lui arrachèrent un sanglot de rage contre lui-même.

Le cas de Drago Malefoy fut aussi abordé. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Drago apparaissait en divers endroits du récit. Mais Harry s'appliqua à ne donner que des faits, rien que des faits objectifs. Il ramena leur rivalité au rang d'une dispute de garnements dans une cours de récréation. Pour Drago aussi il ne manqua pas de citer les éléments en sa faveur : il avait renoncé à exécuter Albus Dumbledore alors qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'un geste à faire. Il avait déclaré ne pas reconnaître Harry quelques temps auparavant, dans le manoir familial, alors qu'il l'avait parfaitement identifié. Il avait refusé de laisser Crabbe et Goyle tuer Harry dans la salle sur demande…

Avec émotion, dans une partie spéciale de son exposé, Harry mis en avant la sagesse, l'intelligence et la subtilité d'Albus Dumbledore. En effet, le directeur lui avait fourni les informations goutte à goutte en s'assurant qu'il avait atteint la maturité nécessaire pour assimiler chacune d'entre elles. S'assurant aussi qu'il était bien d'accord et prêt à aborder l'étape suivante, sans jamais lui dévoiler la perspective finale afin de ne pas le décourager. Harry précisa qu'il ne lui en voulait aucunement, le professeur Dumbledore n'ayant jamais eu le choix le concernant et n'ayant toujours agi que pour le _plus grand bien de tous_.

Enfin Harry rendit un vibrant hommage au professeur Rogue. Il parla de la mission de ce dernier, aussi ingrate que déterminante et qu'il avait assumée sans faiblesse jusqu'à la dernière seconde. Harry regretta de n'avoir pas fait confiance au professeur Dumbledore à son sujet et de n'avoir pas pu ainsi, de son vivant, montrer du respect et de la reconnaissance à son professeur de potions.

Il était près de trois heures du matin. Personne n'avait bougé dans l'assemblée. Personne ne montrait le moindre signe d'impatience. Harry avait parlé très longuement, il avait tout dit… enfin, il avait presque tout dit. Et il n'avait pas menti. Il avait juste omis de mentionner les _Reliques de la Mort_. Il n'avait pas évoqué l'existence de son_ espace sûr_. Il ne leur avait pas parlé de sa capacité à parler avec les défunts et bien sûr, il ne leur avait pas parlé non plus du fait qu'il pouvait décider du moment de sa mort.

Harry était vidé. Il lui fallait terminer maintenant :

« En conclusion, » dit-il, « je vous affirme que je n'ai absolument rien de spécial. Je suis exactement comme chacun de vous. Un choix hasardeux de Tom Jedusor a fait que je sois ce soir devant vous. Mais la personne n'était pas importante lors de ce choix. Il y avait d'autres enfants qui correspondaient aux critères de la prophétie et qui auraient pu la sceller de la même manière. L'un d'eux est présent dans cette pièce. Il s'agit de Neville Londubat ! Neville, depuis quelques temps, dans la guérilla qu'il a menée contre les Carrow, a prouvé qu'il aurait eu les ressources nécessaires pour mener à bien cette mission. En outre, souvenez-vous de la grande bataille ! J'avais dit à Neville que s'il en avait l'occasion, il fallait tuer le serpent de Voldemort. Cette occasion s'est présentée peu après. Il a alors tiré l'épée de Gryffondor du Choixpeau magique et a terrassé Nagini. Selon la règle, seuls courage et nécessité pouvaient faire apparaître l'épée dans le Choixpeau. Oui, Neville avait bien, comme d'autres et moi, les qualités nécessaires ! »

« Alors, j'aimerais que l'on arrête avec cette histoire de survivant, d'élu. L'Elu, c'est nous tous, chacun de vous avec moi… ensemble. L'Elu, c'est ce que vous m'avez amené à accomplir, ce que vous avez tous accompli avec moi. Sans vous je n'aurais rien fait ! Sans vous je ne suis rien ! »

« S'il vous plaît, pour vous tous, je veux être Harry… simplement Harry ! »

« J'ai besoin de n'être qu'Harry… »

La voix d'Harry s'était étranglée. L'état second dans lequel il avait été plongé se dissipait. Il se laissait enfin aller aux émotions qu'il avait contenues pendant les longues heures de son récit. Là, tout seul sur sa chaire et bien que Fumseck chantât toujours, il se mit à sangloter.

Molly Weasley fut la plus prompte. Elle se précipita sur l'estrade pour prendre dans ses bras celui qu'elle considérait comme un fils. Elle se mit à pleurer avec lui. Dans la salle, beaucoup, filles, femmes, garçons, hommes, ne cachaient pas leurs émotions, leurs larmes. Le phénix s'arrêta de chanter et s'envola.

Le Ministre de la Magie, Kingsley Shacklebolt, se leva. Lui aussi était ému mais il restait maître de lui-même. Il faut dire qu'avant d'être Ministre de la Magie provisoire, il était aussi et avant tout, chef du Bureau des Aurors. Dès qu'il fut debout, il se mit à applaudir à tout rompre en criant :

« Harry... Harry... Harry ! »

Tout le monde lui emboîta le pas. Quelques secondes plus tard la grande salle retentissait de vivats, de battements de pieds, d'embrassades. Les blessés aussi s'étaient levés et ceux qui le pouvaient participaient joyeusement et dans la mesure de leurs moyens, à l'ambiance.

OoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooO

Narcissa avait rejoint son fils. Ils ne partageaient pas la liesse générale… pour eux, de toute façon, ce serait le départ pour Azkaban dans quelques instants. Ils attendaient tout simplement que l'on vienne les chercher. Ils se regardaient, perplexes. Cette journée avait été riche en évènements plus surprenants les uns que les autres.

« Je n'y comprends rien ! » fulmina soudainement Drago. « Pourquoi raconter qu'il n'est pas plus qu'un elfe de maison, chez les moldus ? Pourquoi se rabaisse-t-il continuellement comme cela ? Il a gagné, non ? Et puis, il me fait passer pour quoi ? Un étudiant stupide resté sur une querelle débile entre collégiens de première année ! »

« Je crois qu'il a supporté solitairement, en tous cas beaucoup plus solitairement qu'il ne le prétend, un poids énorme sur des épaules bien frêles ! » répondit Narcissa. « Envoutés que nous étions par l'ombre de Voldemort puis par Voldemort lui-même, je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que l'adversaire désigné n'était qu'un jeune orphelin que la vie s'était ingéniée à briser. Te rends-tu comptes de ce qu'a du être son existence ? De savoir qu'il était désigné pour défier le Seigneur des Ténèbres et de ne pas se sentir à la hauteur ? D'apprendre finalement, le jour venu, qu'il n'avait jamais été prévu qu'il survive et pourtant d'y aller quand même ? »

« En ce qui me concerne, » poursuivit-elle, « j'ai lu entre les lignes, j'ai entendu ce qui se cachait dans les paroles qu'il prononçait. C'est un héros, mais il ne veut pas le croire et surtout, il ne veut pas être considéré comme tel ! Maintenant, il veut tourner la page. A son âge, il en a trop vu, trop supporté, il rêve d'une vie normale ! Je dois dire que je le comprends et que j'ai même de l'admiration pour lui ce soir… mais j'ai bien peur qu'on ne lui laisse pas la paix à laquelle il aspire. Et puis pour ce qu'il a dit à ton sujet, assieds toi sur ton orgueil, c'est plutôt positif ! A mon avis, on pourra exploiter cela lors de ton procès pour essayer d'obtenir une peine moins lourde… »

« Jamais je ne m'appuierai sur Potter pour gagner quoi que ce soit ! » ragea Drago.

« Tu vois qu'il a raison de te faire passer, ainsi que tu le dis, pour un étudiant stupide ! » commenta Narcissa. « Dans ton cas, t'appuyer sur lui signifierait faire quelques années de moins à Azkaban. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que représente Azkaban, nous t'avons toujours préservé jusqu'ici. Tu n'y as fait que de rares et courtes visites à ton père lorsqu'il y était. On y meurt d'angoisse, de honte, de solitude, d'ennui. Les détraqueurs qui gardent Azkaban, t'enlèvent tout espoir, toute idée de joie ou de bonheur. Je te conseille de réviser rapidement ta position à l'égard de Potter ! »

« Je ne sais plus ! Tout fiche le camp, là ! Mère, je ne peux plus être moi-même si je vous comprends bien ? » murmura Drago.

« La question est de savoir si c'est bien toi cela ? » objecta Narcissa. « Je suis ta mère Drago. Je sais parfaitement l'éducation que ton père et moi avons voulu te donner. Je me suis souvent inquiétée quand je voyais les efforts démesurés que cela te demandait, d'assimiler et de mettre en pratique tous ces préceptes. Oh, je n'ai rien à te reprocher sur ce plan là, tu as toujours agi ainsi que nous te le demandions. Quand tu atteignais un niveau nous n'avons jamais cessé de relever la barre et tu ne rechignais jamais ! Mais si, comme je le crois, ce n'est pas vraiment toi tout cela, si ce n'est qu'une façade et qu'il t'est encore possible d'effectuer un revirement, alors laisse tomber le masque, sois toi-même ! Voldemort est détruit et tout ce qu'il représente est mort avec lui et ne reviendra jamais. Nous allons entrer dans une ère où les idées de ton père, de notre famille, des mangemorts, ne conduisent nulle part. Autant les abandonner si tu le peux encore ! »

« Vous voilà bien philosophe pour le coup ! » constata un Drago soucieux.

« Pragmatique et réaliste, pas philosophe ! » riposta Narcissa. « Et puis, je te le répète, après ce soir je me sens étrangement différente à l'égard de Potter. Il a du charisme ce jeune homme ! Même si ce n'était pas pour lui initialement, aujourd'hui je suis contente de l'avoir soustrait à la vindicte de Voldemort dans la forêt interdite ! »

« Pour ce qui est de son charisme, je dois reconnaître que vous avez raison, mère ! » admit Drago. « Il a prit une autre dimension. Lui qui ne pouvait pas aligner trois phrases sans bafouiller, il a fait du chemin. Et puis quelle aisance ! Quelle éloquence ! Je vous avoue qu'à l'occasion, j'ai dû me fustiger pour ne pas montrer d'émotion… à la fin j'ai même failli me lever avec les autres pour applaudir. »

« Je t'ai bien observé et je peux te dire que tu n'as pas toujours bien réussi à dissimuler tes sentiments, » déclara Narcissa. « Et l'une ou l'autre fois, j'ai vu que Potter t'observait aussi et qu'il faisait le même constat que moi ! »

OoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooO

La salle avait commencé à se vider. Il était vraiment très tard. Tout le monde regagnait son lit, sa chambre, son chez soi, pour prendre un repos mérité. En compagnie du Ministre, des Professeurs et d'une partie de la famille Weasley, Harry s'approchait de la sortie et donc du poste d'infirmerie où se trouvaient les Malefoy. Quand il fut tout près d'eux, il leur demanda :

« Alors ça n'a pas été trop pénible ? »

« Puisque tu le demandes, Potter, je trouve que ce déballage était parfaitement grotesque et pathétique ! » affirma Drago pendant que sa mère, écartant légèrement ses bras ballants, fixait Harry avec un demi-sourire d'excuse.

« J'en attendais pas moins de toi, Malefoy ! » riposta Harry en rigolant franchement.

« Bon madame Malefoy, monsieur Malefoy, il est temps maintenant ! » intervint durement Shacklebolt. « Êtes-vous prêts ? »

« Où les conduisez-vous ? » s'enquit Harry.

« A Azkaban, avec tous leurs amis ! » rétorqua le Ministre.

Harry, soudain peiné, dévisagea les Malefoy, puis se tourna vers Shacklebolt.

« Azkaban ? C'est bien nécessaire ? Y a pas de cellules au ministère ? ».

« Nous n'avons pas besoin de ta pitié, Potter ! » proclama rageusement Drago.

Mais encore une fois, Harry et tous les autres autour de lui, furent surpris parce que le ton n'était pas celui du Malefoy qu'ils connaissaient. Où étaient donc passés condescendance, arrogance et mépris ? Par contre, il y avait des émotions, de la rancœur, de la rage et cela c'était nouveau. Un Malefoy n'en montrait pas tant d'habitude. Il était à la limite, au bord des larmes.

« Bien… vous voyez, Harry, » enchaîna le Ministre, « ils ne souhaitent pas de faveur ! »

« Mais je me fiche complètement de ce qu'il dit ! » coupa Harry ! « C'est une façade, un masque dont il arrive pas à se défaire. Moi, ce qui m'intéresse, c'est ce qu'il pense. Je suis pas psychomage mais je peux vous dire que ce qu'il pense est écrit sur son visage : il est déboussolé, c'est un gamin qui se rend compte qu'il a fait fausse route ! Moi, ce qui m'intéresse encore plus, c'est ce qu'il fait. Et aujourd'hui, il a pas participé au raid des mangemorts. Aujourd'hui, il m'a sauvé la vie ! »

L'attention de toutes les personnes présentes s'était focalisée sur Harry qui avait parlé avec véhémence. Drago, pour sa part, était sidéré d'être transparent à ce point pour lui. En quelques phrases, Harry était parvenu à faire tomber ses dernières résistances. Il ne se risqua pas à une nouvelle provocation parce qu'il se sentait sur le point de craquer. Si Harry persistait comme il semblait vouloir le faire et balançait une autre réplique du même style, Drago savait qu'on le ramasserait à la petite cuillère, qu'il allait s'épancher comme une fillette de six ans qu'on aurait grondée un peu vertement.

Le voyant vaincu, Harry observa Narcissa. Elle-même le détaillait en retour avec une certaine reconnaissance, presque de la bienveillance. Le moteur de son existence était son fils. Elle ne demanderait rien pour elle mais elle ferait tout ce qu'elle pourrait pour lui. C'était la confirmation de ce qu'Harry avait pensé un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Une nouvelle fois, il fit le rapprochement avec sa mère. Et une nouvelle fois il trouvait que, décidément, cette femme n'était pas aussi antipathique qu'il y paraissait. Alors il lui sourit, affichant toute l'empathie dont il était capable à ce moment là. Narcissa inclina légèrement la tête pour le remercier. Ils se comprenaient… elle et lui, au moins, avaient fait de très gros progrès en l'espace de deux jours.

« Bon, nous allons trouver une solution d'attente au ministère, bien que celui-ci soit déjà surpeuplé ! » assura le Ministre. « Un quartier d'Azkaban, un peu à l'écart des détraqueurs, est actuellement en travaux pour y loger plus décemment les prisonniers qui se sont rendus coupables des méfaits les moins graves. Dès que ce quartier sera prêt, Narcissa et Drago Malefoy y seront transférés dans l'attente de passer en jugement. Après, tout dépendra de la sentence ! Cela vous va comme ça, Harry ? »

« C'est parfait monsieur le Ministre, je vous remercie ! » répondit Harry.

OoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooO

Son malaise persistait. Elle avait assisté à cette dernière scène dans l'espoir d'en retirer une explication à ce qu'elle avait remarqué dans l'après-midi et tout au long de la soirée. Malheureusement pour elle, Ginny devait s'avouer que les choses n'étaient pas plus claires pour elle. C'était même de plus en plus incompréhensible.

Ces deux là jouaient à cache-cache, se sauvant la mise à tour de rôle. Maintenant, Harry s'amusait même des réactions infantiles de Drago… qui l'auraient horripilé peu de temps auparavant. Il essayait aussi, à priori, de gagner la sympathie de sa mère. Et réciproquement. C'était nouveau tout ça !

Drago, de son côté avait laissé tomber le mépris et l'arrogance dont il avait toujours fait preuve à l'égard d'Harry. Certes, son attitude et ses paroles étaient encore hautaines parfois mais elles sonnaient faux. L'assurance et la tonalité n'y étaient pas. Il se forçait. Et c'était vrai qu'il avait sauvé Harry. Si elle ne l'avait pas vu de ses propres yeux, elle aurait refusé d'y croire.

Pendant le discours, elle avait remarqué que le regard de son bien aimé se dirigeait régulièrement en direction du fils Malefoy. Harry semblait guetter les réactions de Drago plus que celles de quiconque.

Et elle avait vu Drago s'émouvoir et même, très étrangement, trembler lors des passages les plus forts de l'épopée d'Harry. Tout particulièrement sur des passages concernant Harry… personnellement.

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de points positifs à mettre à l'actif de Drago et pourtant Harry les avait tous cités dans le détail. Par contre sur les nombreux points négatifs, beaucoup n'avaient pas été abordés. Et ceux qui l'avaient été, avaient aussitôt été relativisés.

Bien entendu, Harry avait fait de même pour tous les autres intervenants de son récit. Pour tous, il n'avait souligné que les moments dont ils pouvaient se glorifier, taisant ceux pour lesquels ils auraient pu vouloir disparaitre de la surface de la terre.

Mais ça c'était bien de son Harry… un brave garçon au grand cœur ! Alors pourquoi se posait-elle tant de questions ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait à comprendre là-dedans ?

Etait-ce parce qu'elle en voulait à Harry de ne pas avoir trouvé ne serait-ce qu'une minute pour elle depuis la veille ? Etait-ce parce qu'il ne semblait pas être aussi vital pour lui de partager les moments d'intimité auxquels elle aspirait si ardemment ?

Etait-ce parce qu'à la fin de son discours, quand tout le monde avait convergé vers lui, il s'était contenté de lui adresser les mêmes petits sourires et les mêmes petits hochements de tête qu'à tous les autres… à l'exception de Drago, qui était le seul à avoir eu droit à la faveur de quelques paroles ?

Pourquoi se posait-elle toutes ces questions ? Pourquoi avait-elle toutes ces pensées stupides ? Ca ne pouvait pas être, quand même, parce qu'elle était jalouse de… Malefoy ?

OoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooO

Fin du troisième chapitre !

J'espère qu'il vous a plu et qu'il vous laisse entrevoir les répercussions possibles… tout en ménageant un suspens de bon aloi.

Merci de me dire ce que vous en pensez dans une review : vous disposez de trois chapitres maintenant, suffisamment pour vous faire une idée plus précise.

A bientôt !

_Harry Potter - Le Maître de la Mort - Chapitre 3 - Page __21 / 21_


	4. Chagrins

**Harry Potter - Le Maître de la Mort**

**Chapitre 4 : Chagrins - Attentes discordantes**

(Réédition du 11/08/2010)

**Bonjour à tous !**

Nous voilà déjà au quatrième chapitre de ma fiction… J'espère qu'il recueillera vos suffrages ! Un très grand merci à tous mes critiques (reviewers). Vous me portez vraiment et vous m'avez donné des ambitions nouvelles pour cette histoire.

**Droits**** :** Tous les personnages et tous les lieux de cette fiction appartiennent, bien sûr, à J.K. Rowling. Je la remercie de m'avoir emporté dans son monde merveilleux durant toutes ces années de la saga Harry Potter (HP)… mais puisqu'elle a décidé de jeter l'éponge, voici comment j'imagine la suite de son œuvre.

**Avertissement**** :** Cette fiction est un spoiler ! Si vous n'avez pas lu les 7 tomes de HP et que vous comptez le faire, ne lisez pas cette histoire, elle commence juste à la fin du tome 7, après la bataille du chapitre 36. L'épilogue est ignoré. C'est aussi un slash HP/DM - DM/HP à venir. En clair, je parle d'une relation homosexuelle ! Ceux qui n'apprécient pas, vous voilà prévenus. Certains lecteurs peuvent aimer une histoire tout en préférant ne pas y lire certaines scènes. Pour eux, j'indique au début de chaque chapitre une cotation particulière qui s'y applique. Le début d'une scène « chaude » sera signalé par un avertissement du type « Attention - Lemon / Slash - Attention ». De même, la fin de la scène en question sera signalée par une mention du type « Fin - Lemon / Slash - Fin  ». Il suffira donc de se reporter d'une mention à la suivante pour éviter la séquence « chaude »...

**Cotation**** :** K+ (déconseillé aux moins de 12 ans) pour ce chapitre, bien que l'ensemble sera probablement classé M (déconseillé aux moins de 16 ans) au final.

**Note de l'auteur**** :** il y a 2 intrigues principales dans cette fiction. D'une part, la prise de conscience d'Harry, son acceptation progressive de qui il est et de ce qu'il est appelé à devenir. D'autre part l'évolution des positions et sentiments d'Harry et Drago l'un par rapport à l'autre. En partant de l'histoire originale et des personnages originaux, je décris cette évolution en restant le plus plausible possible. Je place les personnages dans des situations qui les font évoluer émotionnellement mais logiquement…

**Introduction au quatrième chapitre** : Que va faire Harry ? Reprendre ses études là où il les avait arrêtées ? Aller travailler sans attendre ? En réalité, il ne s'est pas encore posé ces questions. Mais d'autres se les sont posés pour lui. Son devenir se précise dans tous les domaines : études, orientation professionnelle, choix de sa résidence privée, sort de Kreattur, son elfe de maison. Il va aussi découvrir qu'il est bien plus riche qu'il ne le croyait et que s'il le voulait, il pourrait vivre oisivement, sa subsistance étant assurée jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Mais il n'envisage pas les choses ainsi. Enfin et surtout, ce chapitre va voir la mise entre parenthèses de sa relation avec Ginny. La belle a décidé de bousculer son cher et tendre et n'y va pas par quatre chemins ! Attention, elle sort l'artillerie lourde, Harry va être balayé… sentimentalement parlant.

**Bonne lecture !**

OoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooO

**Harry Potter - Le Maître de la Mort**

**Chapitre 4 : Chagrins - Attentes discordantes**

(Réédition du 11/08/2010)

Au moment d'emmener la famille Malefoy, Kingsley Shacklebolt hésita un instant puis, se tournant vers Harry, lui demanda :

« Harry, est ce que vous restez ici cette nuit ? »

« Heu… j'avoue que je ne me suis pas posé la question, monsieur le Ministre ! » répondit le jeune homme.

« En fait, Harry, » poursuivit Shacklebolt en consultant sa montre, « j'ai des affaires à régler au ministère dans la matinée. Mais je vais revenir cet après-midi pour une réunion avec la Direction et le Conseil d'Administration de l'Ecole. Nous devons trouver rapidement des réponses aux questions les plus urgentes qui se posent pour la survie de Poudlard. Questions qui, je ne le cache pas, sont épineuses et que nous avons à peine abordées hier… pourtant, c'était l'objet de ma présence ici… les évènements en ont décidé autrement. »

« J'ai prévu aussi de rencontrer les familles de ceux qui sont morts au champ d'honneur. Je dois les assurer de la reconnaissance et du soutien du Monde de la Sorcellerie. Je dois aussi leur certifier que tout sera fait pour faciliter les démarches et les prises en charge dans ces tragiques circonstances. »

« J'aimerais bien, avant ou après, à l'heure qui vous conviendra, pouvoir m'entretenir avec vous, Harry ! »

« Monsieur le Ministre, » affirma un Harry hébété par tant de précautions et d'égards, « c'est d'accord bien sûr ! Je suis à votre disposition, faites-moi appeler dès que cela vous conviendra à vous ! »

Minerva McGonagall qui attendait à côté, prête à raccompagner le Ministre, déclara alors :

« En ce cas, M Potter, je crois qu'il serait effectivement plus pratique que vous restiez dans l'enceinte de l'école jusque là ! La tour Gryffondor n'a pas été trop gravement touchée. Vous n'aurez qu'à occuper la chambre qui a toujours été la vôtre, comme vous l'aviez fait hier après-midi… de toute façon, nous ne rappellerons pas les élèves avant un bon moment semblerait-il. Et… il y aura toujours une place pour vous dans cette institution, du moins tant que j'en serai la Directrice en titre ! »

Kingsley Shacklebolt prit alors congé d'Harry et fit signe aux Malefoy de le suivre. Le petit groupe se mit en marche. La directrice ouvrait la voie. Narcissa et Drago suivaient docilement… ils n'avaient nullement l'intention de se rebeller. Ils étaient résignés, d'accord pour payer leurs dettes à la société.

Harry les suivit des yeux jusqu'au bout du couloir avec un serrement au cœur. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Normalement, il aurait dû exulter devant ce spectacle. Son rival, son ennemi personnel, celui qu'il haïssait et qui le lui rendait bien, était hors course. Il allait sûrement être enfermé. Il ne le trouverait plus en travers de son chemin avant longtemps. Plus de joutes orales stériles, plus de disputes imbéciles, plus de bagarres infantiles à redouter. Plus besoin de se tenir perpétuellement sur la défensive, prêt à rendre coup pour coup.

Quelques semaines avant, Harry aurait tout fait pour voir cela. Il se serait réjoui de voir Drago partir ainsi, tombé de son piédestal, tel un ange déchu… Un ange ? Quelle pensée étrange : Malefoy… un ange ? Le mot ne pouvait pas être associé au Prince de Serpentard.

Mais plus il le regardait, aussi irréel que cela lui paraissait, dépouillé de son air hautain, débarrassé de son attitude méprisante, son visage empreint de résignation et de mélancolie, Drago avait véritablement l'air d'un ange. Bien évidemment cela n'était qu'une illusion, cela ne pouvait être qu'une illusion. C'était sans doute cette illusion qui provoquait cet accablement en lui.

OoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooO

Pendant ce temps, les Weasley, parmi d'autres, s'étaient dirigés vers la chapelle ardente où reposaient les victimes de la bataille de Poudlard. Les familles, les amis, ressentaient le besoin de se recueillir devant les corps de leurs chers disparus. Avec les vicissitudes de la veille, ils n'avaient pas eu l'opportunité de le faire convenablement jusque là. Alors, avant d'aller se coucher, ils étaient là, presque pour s'excuser d'avoir été détournés de leurs devoirs.

Harry entra à son tour dans la chapelle. La vue des cadavres allongés sur les tables, les uns à côté des autres, le ramena à la dure réalité. Ce fut comme s'il venait de recevoir une baffe magistrale… et bien mérité, d'après lui. Car c'était sa faute tout cela. Tous ces gens étaient morts pour lui, à cause de lui. Ils étaient si nombreux, environ cinquante avait-il entendu. Il n'osait pas les compter. D'abord ce n'était pas des numéros… et puis même un seul, c'était déjà bien trop.

Plusieurs des dépouilles mortelles étaient entourées de parents, d'amis. Silence et paix étaient de mise. Une grande ferveur régnait dans la vaste pièce. La tristesse, la douleur, la désespérance, se lisaient sur les visages. Mais on y lisait aussi foi et honneur.

Autour du corps de Fred, la famille Weasley était au complet. Personne ne parlait. Georges était le plus affligé. C'était un peu comme s'il s'était éteint. Harry ne se rappelait pas l'avoir jamais vu en train de faire autre chose que de plaisanter ou de préparer une blague avec son jumeau, même dans les conjonctures les plus graves. Là, la vie le soumettait à la plus dure épreuve qui soit. Il était durement touché et donnait la nette impression qu'il n'arriverait pas à franchir l'obstacle cette fois, en tous cas, pas par une pirouette ou une facétie. Toutefois, dans sa détresse, il pouvait compter sur sa famille dont les membres, aussi meurtris qu'ils fussent, comprenaient bien qu'en la circonstance, Georges était le plus fragile. C'est pourquoi ils faisaient tous un avec lui.

La noble et généreuse famille Weasley, celle là même qui avait pratiquement adopté Harry, faisant tout son possible pour lui rendre l'existence plus douce. Bien qu'il se sentît plus proche des membres de cette famille que de n'importe qui d'autre, sa culpabilité le taraudant amèrement, Harry ne se reconnut pas le droit de les rejoindre, de s'immiscer et de rompre ce moment de parfaite communion entre eux.

Un peu plus loin, courbée au dessus du corps de Tonks, une femme pleurait en silence. Harry reconnut Andromeda, la mère de Nymphadora. Elle aussi avait payé un lourd tribut à la cause. Un énorme tribut. Elle venait à peine de perdre son mari et voilà que sa fille et son gendre lui étaient également enlevés. Il ne lui restait plus que son petit fils et elle était toute seule pour l'élever désormais. Harry s'approcha d'elle. Son sentiment de culpabilité le paralysait. Mais il fallait qu'il assume… c'était la moindre des choses.

« Je suis tellement triste… » balbutia-t-il gauchement, sans pouvoir dire un mot de plus.

« Merci Harry ! » répondit Mme Tonks doucement. « Je suis anéantie moi aussi, mais je vais réagir, il le faut… pour le petit Ted. Il n'a plus que moi et je n'ai plus que lui… »

« Je comprendrais très bien que vous m'en vouliez, mais… »

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ces bêtises, Harry ? » répliqua vivement Mme Tonks. « Pourquoi devrais-je t'en vouloir à toi ? »

« C'est de ma faute s'ils sont morts, j'ai pas compris, j'ai mis trop de temps à… »

« Pardonne-moi Harry, mais c'est un tissu d'âneries que tu nous débites là ! » trancha Mme Tonks.

Andromeda n'avait pas notablement élevé la voix, mais dans le silence qui prévalait, tous les présents l'avaient entendue et se rapprochèrent.

« Harry, » poursuivit Mme Tonks, suffisamment haut cette fois, pour que tout le monde puisse suivre, « tu as été marqué et désigné pour affronter Voldemort, c'est un fait ! Mais personne n'a jamais dit, personne n'a jamais prétendu que tu devais tout faire tout seul. Toi-même, tu as reconnu cette nuit, que tu n'aurais rien pu faire sans nous. Tes parents ont fait leur part et nous tous, nous avons fait la nôtre pour que toi tu puisses faire la tienne ! Nous avions tous le choix et c'est conscients de ce qui pouvait arriver, que nous avons choisi notre camp. »

« Prendre tout sur toi, comme tu crois devoir le faire, c'est de l'orgueil ! C'est dénier aux autres, à tous ceux qui se sont fait un point d'honneur de combattre à tes côtés, la responsabilité de leurs propres choix. C'est leur dénier le courage dont ils ont fait preuve ! C'est leur dénier la dignité qui était la leur ! Contrairement à ce que tu crois, tu n'es pas responsable de la mort des personnes qui sont ici. Tu n'es responsable d'aucune des morts qui ont jalonné ta route. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses mangemorts, eux, sont les seuls responsables. »

« Nous avons choisi de nous opposer à lui et par conséquent, nous nous sommes retrouvés à tes côtés. Mais beaucoup avaient fait ce choix bien avant ta naissance. Dès ton arrivée, notre devoir à tous était de te protéger comme tes parents l'ont fait, au prix de leurs vies. Nous devions faire en sorte que tu puisses combattre Voldemort dans les meilleures conditions possibles. Et tu l'as fait Harry ! Tu l'as fais exactement comme nous attendions que tu le fasses. Et si tu l'as si bien fait c'est parce que nous tous, nous avions fait ce que nous avions à faire… librement. Harry, tu ne peux pas nous enlever cela ! Tu ne peux pas enlever cela à tous ceux qui sont tombés ici… tu ne peux pas enlever cela à tous ceux qui sont tombés avant ! »

« La seule chose que j'ai envie de te reprocher en cet instant, c'est justement d'avoir voulu supporter tout cela tout seul. Ceux qui t'ont aidé ont dû quasiment s'imposer pour pouvoir le faire. Ta vie n'en a été que plus pénible ! Orphelin dissimulé dans une famille qui ne l'aimait pas, adolescent chargé de missions difficiles et cruelles, victime de rumeurs infâmantes et de campagnes médiatiques scandaleuses, tu as fais preuve d'une ténacité peu commune. Mais tu aurais dû nous faire un peu plus confiance, tu aurais dû te reposer un peu plus sur nous, ne crois-tu pas ? »

D'un geste ample de la main, Mme Tonks engloba toute la chapelle ardente, vivants et morts, et elle continua :

« Ne méritaient-ils pas cette confiance, cet honneur ? Ne les méritions-nous pas ? Ne méritions-nous pas de porter cela avec toi ? »

Chacun, autour d'eux, s'observait et observait Harry. Silencieusement, tout le monde approuvait Andromeda. Et tout le monde attendait la réaction d'Harry. Celui-ci réfléchissait à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il n'avait jamais vu les choses sous cet angle. Depuis qu'il avait compris qu'il devrait un jour affronter Voldemort, il s'était imaginé qu'il s'agirait d'un duel entre eux. Que personne d'autre ne devrait intervenir, du moins de son côté, car du côté de Jedusor, tous les coups étaient permis. Il s'était imaginé que ce serait de sa responsabilité à lui et à lui seul. Les paroles de Mme Tonks agissaient sur sa sensation d'indignité à la manière d'un sortilège de guérison agissant sur une blessure. Au fur et à mesure que ces paroles soulageaient son mental, Harry se sentait de plus en plus léger. Il se déchargeait peu à peu d'un poids énorme qui l'écrasait depuis très longtemps.

L'auditoire pouvait suivre le cheminement de sa prise de conscience sur son visage. Harry lâchait prise…enfin. Et en même temps, il relâchait toutes ses tensions. Son visage se faisait moins grave, son attitude plus dégagée… Il redevenait aux yeux de tous, le tout jeune homme qu'il était, à peine sorti de l'adolescence. Sur les visages qui le scrutaient, Harry ne voyait qu'amitié, sympathie et compréhension.

« Merci Mrs Tonks et merci à vous tous ! J'avais tout faux, hein ? » reconnut-il dans un sourire désarmant. « Je m'en rends bien compte maintenant. Etait-ce de l'orgueil ou autre chose ? J'en sais rien et c'est pas très important. Ce que je viens de comprendre, c'est que j'ai toujours eu le choix. Même si mon chemin semblait tout droit, sans autre destination possible, ce sont mes choix qui me montraient la direction, toujours la même direction. J'aurais pu, à n'importe quel moment, prendre d'autres décisions. Personne m'a jamais obligé à aller jusqu'au bout. J'ai choisi de le faire tout seul. Et je reconnais que vous aviez aussi le droit de faire vos choix y compris celui de déblayer le chemin pour moi… même au péril de vos vies. Je vous rends hommage pour ça ! Et je vous respecte trop pour continuer à m'approprier votre part dans notre victoire… je me rendais pas compte que je le faisais. »

Etant donné les lieux, personne ne manifesta son approbation de façon excessive. On se contenta de petits sourires, de tapes amicales sur les épaules. La Directrice de l'école rejoignit le groupe sur ces entrefaites.

« Je voulais vous demander, Mrs Tonks, » reprit Harry, « si Ton… euh, si Nymphadora et Remus vous avaient dit qu'ils voulaient que je sois le parrain de Ted ? Parce que je suis très heureux qu'ils aient pensé à moi et que j'aimerais bien respecter leur volonté. Et ça sera pas pour faire bien… j'ai envie d'être un vrai parrain, avec tout ce que ça implique ! »

« Ils me l'ont dit en effet, » témoigna Andromeda, « et si à ce moment là je pensais que tu étais bien jeune pour assumer un tel rôle, aujourd'hui, je suis sûre que le petit Ted ne pouvait pas rêver meilleur parrain ! »

« Oh, merci Mrs Tonks, vous… »

« Il y a de petites conditions cependant… En devenant le parrain de mon petit-fils et du fait du décès de ses parents, tu deviens notre seule famille à Ted et à moi, du moins la seule qui s'intéresse à nous et qui nous importe. Dans cette famille là, on ne fait pas de manières, on me tutoie et on m'appelle Andromeda ! »

« Je m'en souviendrai Mrs… heu… Andromeda ! Et heu… n'hésite pas à faire appel à moi au moindre problème ! »

« Eh bien justement, tout à l'heure, il va falloir que j'aille chercher Ted et que je m'occupe de lui, je ne peux pas le laisser en nourrice indéfiniment. Si tu pouvais t'occuper des formalités afin que je puisse récupérer les corps de Nymphadora et de Remus, cela… »

« Récupérer les corps… oui bien sûr ! » l'interrompit Harry, hésitant. Puis s'adressant à tous, il déclara :

« J'avais pensé que les victimes resteraient ici ! Elles appartiennent au Monde de la Magie. Elles sont tombées ici, à Poudlard, pour un idéal commun. Toutes ces personnes faisaient partie de l'Ordre du Phénix ou de l'armée de Dumbledore. Ou elles étaient sympathisantes. Je pensais qu'il était normal qu'elles rejoignent le Professeur Dumbledore dans sa dernière demeure et qu'on aurait pu ériger ici un mémorial. Comme ça, dans le futur, tous les jeunes formés ici auraient pu se souvenir de ce qui s'est passé sans avoir besoin de l'apprendre dans des livres… »

Dans la chapelle, tout le monde étudia Harry et médita ses paroles. Puis l'on commenta la proposition entre proches.

« C'est une excellente motion M Potter ! » finit par proclamer McGonagall. « Je vais la soumettre au Ministre dès qu'il reviendra… si tout le monde est d'accord ! »

Elle sonda les visages afin d'y recueillir des assentiments ou d'éventuelles oppositions. Apparemment, personne ne semblait vouloir faire d'objection.

« Bien, il nous faudra obtenir l'accord des familles absentes, mais je pense que cela ne devrait pas poser de difficulté. » assura McGonagall. « La journée a été longue ! Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais en ce qui me concerne, je vais tâcher d'aller dormir un peu. Bonne nuit ! »

A ces mots, l'on réalisa qu'il était plus de quatre heures du matin et que si l'on comptait se reposer un peu, c'était maintenant ou jamais.

OoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooO

Harry en profita pour rejoindre Ginny… enfin. Il arriva à sa hauteur et lui glissa tendrement un bras autour de la taille. Ginny se raidit légèrement. Surpris, Harry la dévisagea. Elle lui fit un petit sourire. Un petit sourire de rien du tout. Un sourire indigne de sa Ginny. Elle devait être morte de fatigue. Harry s'arrêta pour l'attirer à lui. Lorsqu'ils se trouvèrent face à face, il la dévisagea avec chaleur et tendresse.

Puis il s'approcha encore et se pencha doucement vers elle, vers ses lèvres. Il voulait juste, puisqu'elle était si fatiguée, lui manifester son attachement par un léger et tendre baiser. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent. Harry caressa doucement celles de Ginny avec les siennes. Puis, de sa langue, il dessina les contours de la bouche de sa bien-aimée. C'était bizarre, Ginny, d'ordinaire si entreprenante, restait singulièrement passive. N'y tenant plus, Harry s'enhardit et chercha sa langue. Mais Ginny s'écarta de lui, mettant fin à leur étreinte.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Ginny ? » demanda Harry, blessé.

« Il est très tard et comme l'a dit McGonagall, la journée a été très longue… et j'ai pas fait de sieste, moi ! »

« Bien sûr, » approuva Harry, « tu restes à la Tour avec moi ? »

« Non, » répliqua Ginny sèchement, « la famille rentre au Terrier. Ma place est avec elle ! Nous reviendrons dans l'après midi pour les formalités et pour prendre connaissance du déroulement des obsèques. Nous nous reverrons à ce moment là ! »

D'abord abasourdi, Harry s'en voulut rapidement. Pouvait-on être égoïste à ce point ? Pouvait-on être dénué de compassion à ce point ? Ginny était exténuée. Et bien sûr que sa place était avec sa famille dans ces dramatiques circonstances. Il n'y avait rien d'anormal dans son attitude. Il ne voulait rien y voir d'anormal… Il la laissa rejoindre les siens.

OoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooO

Ginny franchit rapidement la porte, sans se retourner. Si elle l'avait fait, Harry aurait pu voir les larmes qui baignaient son visage. C'était encore plus dur qu'elle ne se l'était imaginé. Elle avait eu recours à toutes ses ressources, toute son énergie, pour repousser Harry. En quelques secondes elle s'était retrouvée exsangue.

Elle se posait de nombreuses questions. Sa décision de prendre un peu de recul avec Harry n'était-elle pas une énorme erreur ? Avait-elle raison de vouloir provoquer un choc en lui ? D'attendre en retour, une réaction salutaire pour leur relation ? Et si elle se trompait ? N'y aurait-il pas plutôt une sorte de retour de manivelle ? N'était-elle pas en train de risquer quelque chose de très beau, d'exceptionnel, sur la base d'une sournoise et inexplicable sensation de malaise ? Sur une vague intuition… mais une intuition de quoi ?

L'attitude d'Harry était-elle si étrange, si anormale que cela ? L'avant-veille, il s'était mis en route pour affronter la mort… sans le moindre espoir de survivre. Puis, au dernier moment, la donne avait miraculeusement changé : il avait combattu et vaincu Voldemort !

Aujourd'hui… plutôt hier, il avait dû remettre ça car le Seigneur Noir, même mort, avait encore un atout dans son jeu qui pouvait permettre à toute l'histoire de recommencer. Oui, depuis des mois, Harry avait été accaparé par sa destinée et il l'avait été d'une façon encore plus dramatique ces deux derniers jours. Le tragique de sa situation avait été poussé à son paroxysme.

Bref, pour lui, aujourd'hui n'aurait pas dû exister… il y avait de quoi être à côté de ses pompes. Mais justement, s'il en était là, pourquoi n'était-il pas venu chercher soutien et réconfort auprès d'elle ?

Quoiqu'il en soit, la machine était lancée maintenant. Et elle était trop épuisée pour raisonner. Elle aviserait après quelques heures de sommeil… si elle arrivait à dormir.

Un peu plus loin dans le hall, Molly Weasley se retourna et vit l'état de sa fille. Elle appela Ron. Celui-ci s'approcha avec Hermione qui l'accompagnait. Ensemble ils attendirent Ginny. Lorsqu'elle fut tout près, Molly la prit dans ses bras et lui dit doucement :

« Tu sais, Hermione, Ron et toi, vous pouvez rester ici avec Harry ! Ca changera pas grand-chose. Et nous nous retrouverons tous dans l'après-midi… »

« Je crois qu'il est préférable que je rentre avec vous ! » rétorqua bravement Ginny.

Molly, Hermione et Ron étaient stupéfaits. Ron, soupçonneux, fut le plus rapide à demander :

« Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Harry ? »

« Oui… non ! Non ! Harry n'a rien dit ou fait de mal… c'est moi qui… je… je sais pas vraiment ! Je me sens mal… minable… je vous dirai quand j'aurai compris ce qui arrive, mais pas maintenant ! » gémit Ginny.

« Et Harry est dans le même état que toi ? » s'alarma Hermione.

« Je sais pas ! » répliqua Ginny. « Je ne crois pas. Il comprend pas ce qui se passe. Mais il a eu l'air meurtri… »

« Alors, Hermione et moi allons rester là ! » décréta Ron.

« Pas toi Ron, s'il te plait ! » reprit vivement Ginny. « Ta place… notre place… est avec la famille en ce moment… pour Fred ! Hermione peut rester si elle veut, mais faut pas qu'elle lui parle de ma peine… »

« Enfin, Ginny, vas-tu enfin nous dire ce qui t'arrive ? » intervint Mme Weasley, fort inquiète.

« Je fais ça pour lui… pour nous ! » bredouilla Ginny. « Je l'aime. C'est assez difficile comme ça pour moi. J'ai dit que je vous expliquerai et je le ferai… quand j'en serai capable. Mais il a rien fait de mal, changez rien avec lui. Simplement, Hermione, si tu restes et qu'il veut parler de moi, essaye de détourner la conversation ! »

« Ginny, » reprit un Ron tenace, « je vais pas abandonner mon meilleur ami sur ces paroles décousues. Même si c'est ma sœur qui les prononce. Il faut en dire plus tout de suite ou je… »

« Ronald Weasley ! » ordonna Molly, « tu rentres à la maison ! Ta sœur a ses raisons et elle nous les donnera en temps voulu ! »

« Ron, je te demande de me faire confiance et à toi aussi Hermione ! » insista Ginny. « Je ne veux rien de mal à Harry, bien au contraire. Mais il y a quelque chose d'étrange... quelque chose qui me met mal à l'aise… peut-être que je me trompe… je sais pas ! Il faut que je tire ça au clair ! »

« Je suis d'accord avec Ron, » annonça Hermione, « tout ça m'a l'air aussi limpide qu'une potion de polynectar ! En tout cas, moi je reste avec Harry… il aura peut-être besoin d'une amie. »

Sur ce, Hermione enlaça son Ron adoré et l'embrassa tendrement.

« A tout à l'heure ! » chuchota-t-elle à son oreille tout en ne résistant pas à son envie de la mordiller.

« A tout à l'heure Mione, prends bien soin de lui ! » répondit Ron. « Et, Mione… je t'aime ! »

« Je t'aime aussi, Ron ! »

Hermione était aux anges. Ils avaient mis du temps à s'avouer leur amour tous les deux. Depuis deux jours, depuis que dans la bagarre la peur de tout perdre les avait poussés à se déclarer, les mots doux, les petits gestes tendres, les baisers chastes ou plus enflammés, comblaient les instants propices… en attendant plus. Mais ils allaient laisser les choses suivre leur cours. Ils étaient patients, rien ne pressait. Tout viendrait à point nommé, simplement, naturellement, comme une évidence, quand ils se sentiraient prêts tous les deux. Et ça serait merveilleux.

OoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooO

Harry, se posant toujours des questions à propos de Ginny, la principale étant de savoir s'il y avait lieu de se poser des questions ou pas, entra dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Neville, Dean et Seamus y discutaient, confortablement installés dans les fauteuils près de la cheminée. Bien que l'on soit début mai, les nuits étaient fraiches et un petit feu réchauffait la pièce tout en lui communiquant cette ambiance chaleureuse qu'Harry lui connaissait bien.

« Ha ! Enfin ! Nous t'attendions, Harry ! » l'accueillit Neville en lui faisant signe de venir s'asseoir avec eux. « Nous tenions à te dire que pour nous, t'avais pas à t'inquiéter, tu restes le Harry que nous connaissons et que nous apprécions, même si nous devons admettre que tu es parfois _harry-hussant_ ! »

Le rappel du mot de Ron amena de nouveaux rires dans le petit groupe. Quand l'allégresse reflua, Harry fut bombardé de questions sur les évènements depuis la mort de Dumbledore. Ses amis voulaient tous les détails. Harry commençait à répondre de bonne grâce quand Hermione fit son entrée. Il se demanda pourquoi elle n'était pas partie au Terrier avec Ron. Hermione s'approcha et l'on s'empressa de lui faire une place. Puis elle participa à la conversation, complétant les réponses, apportant des précisions, étant donné que depuis le départ d'Harry du _4, Privet drive_ elle avait presque constamment partagé ses aventures et mésaventures.

Intelligemment, comme elle voyait qu'Harry, une nouvelle fois, n'abordait pas le sujet des reliques de la mort, elle n'en parla pas non plus, d'autant plus qu'elle se doutait fort bien des raisons pour lesquelles il ne le faisait pas, même si elle ne connaissait pas les derniers développements de l'affaire. Harry ne savait pas encore s'il allait parler à quelqu'un de _son espace_ et de tout ce qui allait avec. Mais s'il le faisait un jour, Hermione et Ron seraient les premiers à savoir. Pour l'instant, il appréciait l'intelligence, la lucidité, la délicatesse et la confiance de sa meilleure amie.

Reconnaissante, Hermione l'était aussi envers Harry. A aucun moment, celui-ci n'avait évoqué le lâchage de Ron devant ses amis. Au contraire, quand il parlait de lui, c'était avec gratitude, respect et fierté. Dans son discours, peu auparavant, il avait fait de même pour l'ensemble de ses amis ou prétendus amis. Pourtant, Merlin savait qu'il y aurait eu à dire… Hermione était heureuse d'avoir la chance de figurer au rang des meilleurs amis d'Harry et intérieurement, elle prit l'engagement de rester pour lui cette amie sincère, dévouée et indéfectible quoiqu'il puisse arriver. Harry devait pouvoir compter sur son soutien à elle en toutes circonstances.

« Les garçons, » signala-t-elle, « nous aurons tout le temps d'approfondir tout ça plus tard ! Nous devrions essayer de dormir un peu, non ? Est-ce que vous savez si mon lit est libre ? »

« Tu rigoles Hermione, » protesta Dean, « tu crois pas sérieusement que nous aurions laissé quelqu'un s'installer dans ton lit, ni d'ailleurs dans celui de Ron ou d'Harry ? Pour nous, vous alliez revenir ! C'était sûr. Et vous deviez naturellement retrouver les places qui étaient les vôtres… »

« Ouais ! » confirma Seamus. « Y a d'ailleurs personne, dans la maison Gryffondor, qui se soit seulement imaginé que l'on pouvait prendre vos places ! La Tour Gryffondor tout entière vous attendait ! »

« Avant de nous coucher, j'ai encore quelque chose à dire ! » confessa Neville. « Harry, pendant ton discours tu as été très honnête avec nous. Tu nous as parlé de tes doutes, de tes faiblesses, de ce que tu considères comme des lâchetés de ta part. Je dis bien que _tu_ considères comme des lâchetés parce que moi j'ai vu la dedans prudence et esprit de conservation ! »

« Non… laisse moi finir ! Tu as été très élogieux à mon égard. J'ai bien écouté tout ce que t'as dit. Devant tous ici, il faut que je le dise : jamais j'aurais pu faire le dixième de ce que t'as fait, même si tu penses le contraire. Je n'ai pas tes compétences et mon courage est loin d'approcher le tien… je… je ne pense pas que j'aurais accepté de me sacrifier ! »

« Et pourtant tu l'as fait devant tout le monde ! » réfuta vivement Harry. « Quand tout semblait perdu et que Voldemort te proposait de rejoindre son camp, tu l'as envoyé paître ! Je ne pense pas que quelqu'un l'ait fait avant toi. Pas même moi ! Et la suite était évidente : Voldemort allait t'exécuter. Tu t'es bien sacrifié, Neuville ! Et nous connaissons la ferveur que peut déclencher un martyre pour sa cause... »

« Tu sais, t'es pas le Neville d'il y a six ans, pas même celui d'il y a six mois. » poursuivit Harry. « Si on t'avait dit, il y a quelques années que tu tirerais l'épée de Gryffondor du Choixpeau magique. Que pour ça, il fallait d'abord que tu fasses preuve d'un immense courage et que tu sois dans une nécessité absolue. Et enfin, qu'avec cette épée, tu abattrais Nagini devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, sachant que celui-ci tenait à son serpent autant qu'à la prunelle de ses yeux, tu y aurais cru ? »

« Je ne pense pas, non, » répliqua Neville, « mais en fait j'ai pas réfléchi à tout ça, tout s'est enchainé tout seul sans que je fasse rien de spécial… »

« Exactement comme pour moi, » décréta Harry, « c'est ce que j'essaie de vous faire comprendre à tous depuis hier ! »

« Donc, Harry, si je comprends bien, quand je dis que t'es un héros, il faut que je précise que j'en suis un aussi ! » conclut Neville en riant.

« Exactement Neville ! T'as tout compris… » confirma un Harry souriant.

« Bon ! Et les héros ne sont pas fatigués, là ? » intervint Hermione, en ayant du mal à garder son sérieux. Et tout en se félicitant du fait que, grâce à ses amis, Harry n'avait pas eu matière à s'interroger sur Ginny. C'était toujours ça de gagné. Car si le sujet avait été abordé, elle se demandait comment elle s'en serait tirée. Broder sans connaître les tenants et les aboutissants d'une situation, ce n'était pas son style.

OoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooO

En riant, tous se souhaitèrent bonne nuit et se dirigèrent vers les chambres. Harry se prépara, dissimula les reliques dans son lit et se coucha rapidement. Trop rapidement, il n'était pas fatigué. Ses allées et venues dans _le voile _l'avaient rechargé. Son esprit se mit à fourmiller d'idées et de pensées diverses.

Bientôt, il se remémora les conditions du départ de Ginny pour le Terrier. En y réfléchissant bien, ce n'était pas aussi normal qu'il voulait le croire. Ce n'était pas normal du tout, même. Que se passait-il ? Il n'en saurait rien avant d'avoir revu Ginny… il fallait absolument qu'il ait une conversation sérieuse avec elle afin de comprendre ce qui se passait et de dénouer un probable malentendu.

Mais il ne put s'empêcher de cogiter. Il imagina toutes les possibilités : la plus douloureuse étant que Ginny se soit rendu compte qu'elle ne l'aimait pas. Il imagina la conversation qu'il allait avoir avec elle, ce qu'il lui dirait, ce qu'elle pourrait répondre. Il essaya d'envisager tous ses arguments à elle pour pouvoir y répondre. Mais bon, s'il s'avérait que Ginny ne l'aimait pas, au bout du compte, qu'est ce qu'il pourrait bien faire contre ça ? Il ne pouvait pas la forcer tout de même.

La nuit risquait d'être bien longue, même si elle était largement entamée. Alors il songea qu'un petit voyage dans _son espace_ serait le bienvenu. Il n'y était jamais allé volontairement jusqu'à présent et se demanda comment faire. Lorsqu'il estima qu'il lui fallait peut-être empoigner une des reliques, il réalisa qu'il était déjà dans _le voile_ ! Il le réalisa parce qu'il sentit immédiatement amour et sérénité l'imprégner. Là, au moins, il n'avait pas à se poser de question… là, on l'aimait !

OoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooO

« Harry ! Harry ? Tu es malade ? Tu te sens mal ? » Hermione était affolée et les garçons autour du lit n'étaient pas plus rassurés qu'elle.

Il était plus de onze heures et Hermione était venue voir, comme souvent à Poudlard, si son ami était réveillé et au besoin, lui servir de réveille-matin. Elle avait découvert Harry, couché dans son lit, le haut du corps enveloppé d'une brume claire peu épaisse. Elle avait tiré légèrement sur les couvertures, assez pour se rendre compte que cette brume enveloppait probablement tout son corps.

Il respirait très lentement, trop lentement pour quelqu'un qui aurait été en train de dormir. Si l'aspect général de son visage donnait une impression de félicité sans pareille, ses yeux étaient ouverts… et ils étaient vitreux… pas réellement vitreux… ils avaient l'air voilés. Oui, c'était cela, son corps était entièrement enveloppé de brume et ses yeux étaient fixes derrière un voile translucide. C'était effrayant. De quel sortilège était-il la victime ?

Si le réveille-matin n'avait pas encore fonctionné pour Harry, il avait fait des ravages sur les autres occupants de la chambre. En entendant Hermione s'inquiéter pour le Survivant, Neville, Dean et Seamus avaient bondi de leurs lits comme s'ils en avaient été éjectés.

Soudain, la brume s'estompa, le voile devant ses yeux se leva et Harry souriant, charmant et de fort bonne humeur annonça :

« Tout va bien Hermione ! Je vais très, très bien ! Et toi, ça va ? T'as passé une bonne nuit ? Et vous les gars, bien dormi ? Désolé pour le réveil en fanfare ! »

C'était bien connu, les levés d'Harry étaient plutôt cotonneux. Il lui fallait des dizaines de minutes, parfois des heures, pour émerger du cirage matinal. Le voir aussi détendu et aussi bien disposé était tout aussi bizarre que de l'avoir vu dans l'état où il était une minute avant.

« Tu es sûr que tout va bien Harry, parce que… »

« Oui, ça va bien, Hermione ! » répondit Harry. « J'essayais un sort de régénération dont j'ai appris l'existence y a pas longtemps. Je ne pensais pas être capable de le réaliser, mais avec cette baguette, tout est possible ! Harry dégagea la baguette de sureau et l'exhiba. »

Puis, devant l'air suspicieux d'Hermione, il lui assura discrètement, pendant que les garçons commentaient entre eux ce qu'ils avaient vu :

« Je t'assure, tout va bien, y a des choses dont j'ai pas eu encore l'occasion de parler. Dès que Ron sera là, je vous raconterai. Mais seulement à vous deux, d'accord ? »

« D'accord ! » acquiesça Hermione tout bas. Puis se redressant, elle claironna :

« Bon ! Ben… si tout va bien pour tout le monde, pourquoi est ce que l'on ne se préparerait pas à aller déjeuner tous ensemble ? Allez, les garçons… à la douche ! Et ne lésinez pas sur le shampoing et le savon… y a eu comme un relâchement ces derniers temps ! »

Trois Gryffondors mâles, un peu vexés, se disaient que pour être de retour, ça oui, Hermione était de retour. Et penauds, ils allèrent chercher leurs nécessaires de toilette. Le quatrième des mâles présents jubilait en voyant les trois autres filer en baissant l'oreille. Il fit un clin d'œil complice à Hermione. Pour donner le change, elle avait bien donné le change. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour faire ce genre de trucs sans en avoir l'air.

« C'est pas pour dire Harry, » reprit Hermione avec un petit sourire carnassier, « mais ça ne serait vraiment pas du luxe que tu les rejoignes avant de descendre ! Je vais vous attendre dans la salle commune. »

Sur ce, elle lui renvoya son clin d'œil. Son enthousiasme douché pour le coup, Harry, bon enfant quand même, se décida à aller faire un tour, lui aussi, dans la salle de bain du dortoir des garçons. Il y apprécia le fait tout simple de pouvoir prendre une douche. Ces derniers mois, il n'avait pas eu souvent l'occasion ou le temps de faire des ablutions convenables.

Bien sûr, il y avait les sorts de nettoyage mais rien ne remplaçait la sensation de l'eau chaude coulant agréablement le long du corps. Sans être négligé, il n'avait jamais été non plus un forcené de la toilette. La plus part du temps, c'était pour lui une corvée nécessaire qu'il expédiait en quatrième vitesse. C'est finalement, lorsque l'on est privé de certaines choses élémentaires, que l'on se rend compte à quel point elles sont essentielles.

Pour une fois, il prit son temps, se déplaçant lentement pour que le jet d'eau lui masse délicieusement toutes les zones du corps. L'effet en devint troublant, presque… érotique. Ses mains se firent lascives en répandant le gel-douche et en accomplissant leur tâche. Une chaleur sensuelle monta en lui tandis qu'il insistait sur la région de son bas-ventre et sur ses fesses. Son sexe durcissait, il avait envie d'aller plus loin… mais en entendant ses camarades chahuter dans les cabines voisines, il y renonça.

Pendant qu'il faisait durer le plaisir de se bichonner, il se remémora sa dernière visite dans _le voile_. Il y avait été extrêmement bien, comme d'habitude. Cette fois, c'était Cédric qui était venu lui parler. Harry avait été étonné, car l'impression de plénitude et d'amour avait été la même que pour les fois précédentes. Cédric lui avait fait ressentir intérieurement, les mêmes sensations que ses parents ou Sirius ou les autres auparavant.

Pourtant, Cédric et lui n'avaient jamais été très proches. Il apparaissait à Harry que les âmes devaient avoir le même immense amour pour la condition humaine en général. Et qu'elles devaient avoir aussi une conscience collective ou au moins, partager une base de connaissances communes. Car, au cours de la discussion, Harry avait compris que Cédric était au courant des sujets débattus lors des rencontres précédentes comme s'il y avait participé. Il était aussi au courant de ce qui se passait _en bas_.

Mais il s'en était tenu à ce qui lui avait déjà été dit. Quoiqu'il arrive, il lui avait recommandé d'avoir confiance en lui et en la vie. Au sujet de Ginny, il lui avait simplement conseillé de ne pas s'inquiéter et de parler avec elle quand elle y serait disposée… soit, en somme, ce qu'Harry avait déjà prévu de faire. Cela ne l'avait pas avancé et Harry avait compris qu'il lui fallait d'abord défricher un peu avant de pouvoir espérer une aide quelconque dans _le voile_.

« Harry ! T'es vraiment sûr que ça va ? » questionna Hermione derrière la porte de la salle de bain. « Parce que les autres ont fini depuis un bon moment ! Nous t'attendons… »

« Oui, oui, tout va bien, j'arrive ! » rétorqua Harry.

Il passa un drap de bain autour de sa taille, récupéra ses affaires, dont les reliques qu'il gardait à portée de vue quand il ne pouvait pas les avoir sur lui et ouvrit la porte.

« Par contre j'ai pas de vêtements de rechange ici ! » signala-t-il.

« Qu'à cela ne tienne, » affirma Hermione, « je vais prendre les choses en main si tu permets, sinon je sens que nous n'irons pas manger avant ce soir ! »

Elle commença par lancer un sort de séchage à Harry. Ce faisant, elle l'observa. Le haut de son corps étant dévêtu, elle remarqua sa minceur. Avec le type de vêtements amples et sans formes qu'il portait toujours, elle ne s'en était jamais aperçue. Ce n'était pas qu'il était maigre mais au cours des mois qu'ils venaient de passer _en campagne_, sans avoir de quoi faire tous les jours des repas variés et complets, il s'était affiné.

Elle se rappela qu'Harry, pendant cette période, était souvent inquiet et tendu et qu'il ne mangeait que rarement une ration entière, contrairement à elle et à Ron. Sa sveltesse faisait ressortir une musculature fine et souple. Les sorciers ne faisaient pas, en général, beaucoup d'exercice physique. Le seul sport qui trouvait grâce à leurs yeux était le quidditch et si celui-ci exigeait adresse, habileté et virtuosité sur un balai, il ne demandait pas un entrainement physique important. Il était donc rare de trouver, chez les sorciers, des musculatures développées telles celles que l'on pouvait rencontrer chez les moldus passionnés de sport.

Hermione jeta des sorts de nettoyage aux vêtements d'Harry et les lui tendit pour qu'il puisse se rhabiller. Harry qui avait rosi sous l'examen minutieux d'Hermione, se mit à rougir franchement. Hermione s'empressa de se retourner en bredouillant des excuses.

« Tu sais Harry, je ne te matais pas. Je me faisais seulement la réflexion que tu avais beaucoup minci. Tes habits vont plus du tout. Déjà qu'ils étaient trop grands, là, c'est du n'importe quoi. Il faudrait que tu songes à renouveler ta garde robe. Tu es majeur, je pense que les limitations sur l'usage de ton héritage doivent être levées maintenant… »

« Ouais, mais pour le vérifier, faut aller chez Gringotts ! » objecta Harry. « Je me demande comment on va m'y accueillir ? »

« Aie ! Je n'avais pas pensé à ça… » confessa Hermione. « En attendant, je vais essayer de retoucher un peu tes vêtements, si tu veux bien ! »

« Bof ! J'attache pas vraiment d'importance à tout ça, mais si ça te fait plaisir… n'en fait pas trop quand même. Essaie surtout de voir pour le jean à la taille. Il a tendance à se barrer tout seul ! »

Hermione fit le tour de son camarade et regarda sa tenue d'un œil objectif. Elle lui fit enlever sa veste-blouson. Puis elle jeta des sorts par ci par là. La chemise verte, un peu passée, retrouva une teinte émeraude chaude, rappelant la couleur des yeux d'Harry. D'ample, sa coupe devint légèrement cintrée, assez près du corps. Elle fit de même pour le jean mais en changeant complètement son coloris cette fois. Elle trouvait qu'un gris anthracite se mariait mieux avec le vert de la chemise que le bleu délavé d'origine.

« Voilà, » finit-elle par dire en lui tendant ses lunettes, « glisse la chemise à l'intérieur du pantalon et va voir si ça te convient ! »

Harry alla se regarder dans le miroir de la salle de bain. Il eut un choc. Avec ces simples retouches, il avait l'air d'un autre. Ses vêtements le moulaient légèrement, du haut en bas. Ses muscles se dessinaient sous le coton. Le jean faisait ressortir le galbe de ses fesses et surtout, était un peu trop suggestif, à son sens, au niveau de l'entrejambe. Il ne s'était jamais habillé de cette façon. C'était presque… sexy ! Etonnant qu'Hermione fût la responsable de tout cela.

« Heu… Hermione, » demanda-t-il, « tu trouves pas que c'est _too-much_ ? »

« Non, Harry, tu es très bien ! » répondit-elle. « Tu es beau garçon, tu sais ! A ton âge, tous les mecs essaient de mettre leurs physiques en valeur. Ron, s'il avait pas tout le temps sa mère sur le dos et s'il en avait les moyens, le ferait… Jusqu'ici, tu avais tes priorités ailleurs mais maintenant il est temps que tu t'occupes un peu de toi, que tu te mettes à vivre ! »

Pas très convaincu, Harry se contempla une nouvelle fois dans la glace, d'un œil critique. Ma foi, pour les vêtements il ferait avec… pour l'instant. Par contre la botte de foin noire, qui lui servait de chevelure, le désola.

« Dis, Herm', penses-tu que tu pourrais faire quelque chose à ma tignasse ? » geignit-il.

« Pourquoi Harry ? Tes cheveux sont très bien comme ça ! Ils te donnent un petit côté rebelle qui fait ton charme. Tu pourrais peut-être aller chez le coiffeur, à l'occasion, pour les faire désépaissir un peu. Mais moi, j'y toucherais pas trop… peut-être les raccourcir un brin quand même pour dégager le visage… mais c'est tout ! »

« En revanche, il faudra absolument faire quelque chose pour tes lunettes. Elles sont vraiment rustiques et te font passer pour un gamin. Avec leurs grosses montures et leurs petits verres ronds, elles tendent à occulter ton regard qui est magnifique ! Il faudrait changer de style ou mettre des lentilles… »

« Ouais, bon… on verra, » la coupa Harry, « si on rejoignait les autres maintenant… »

Il voulut dissimuler la cape d'invisibilité sous sa chemise, mais il n'y avait plus la place à moins de laisser apparaître un relief peu discret qui appellerait les questions. Sur les conseils d'Hermione, il essaya, sans grande conviction, de glisser la cape dans sa bourse.

Après tout, quand Hagrid la lui avait offerte, il lui avait dit : _« C'est une bourse en peau de Moke ! On peut cacher ce qu'on veut là dedans et seul son propriétaire peut récupérer ce qu'il y a mis. Rares ces trucs là ! »_. A sa grande surprise, Harry vit disparaître la grande cape à l'intérieur de la petite bourse. Puis il songea que ce n'était pas plus surprenant que d'y avoir rangé ses deux autres baguettes, la sienne et celle qu'il avait ravie à Drago Malefoy.

« Vive la magie et les objets magiques ! » proclama-t-il à Hermione. « Cela résout deux problèmes. Un, les reliques sont à l'abri à l'intérieur et je peux les conserver sur moi en permanence. Deux, si quelqu'un volait la bourse, il ne pourrait pas prendre son contenu puisque je l'y ai placé moi même ! En plus, la bourse semble avoir toujours le même poids. Il faudra que j'étudie mieux ses caractéristiques… comme toi avec ton sac, je devrais peut-être pouvoir y ranger quelques affaires pour ne jamais être pris de court. »

A l'aide du cordon, Harry remis la bourse autour de son cou et glissa la baguette de sureau à l'intérieur. Il prit sa veste-blouson des mains d'Hermione pour la poser sur son lit puis il offrit son bras à son amie. Tous deux partirent enfin pour la grande salle.

OoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooO

Il était tellement habitué à attirer les regards partout où il allait, en sa qualité de survivant, qu'Harry n'y prêtait plus attention. Il ne s'aperçut pas du fait que motifs et conséquences de ces regards s'étaient modifiés. Il y avait toujours de la curiosité et de la sympathie à son égard. Mais maintenant s'y ajoutait de l'admiration pour sa prestance. Harry ne remarqua pas qu'il suscitait désormais, envie et convoitise dans son sillage. Il ne se trouvait ni beau, ni attirant, comment aurait-il pu jamais se douter qu'il en arriverait un jour à provoquer tous ces émois.

Ce qu'Harry ne remarquait pas, Hermione le constatait de ses yeux. Elle s'y était attendue à vrai dire. Mais devant l'ampleur des réactions, elle s'accorda un satisfecit pour sa petite intervention sur la tenue de son ami. Elle essaya d'évaluer les ravages qu'Harry causerait lorsqu'il serait passé chez le coiffeur, chez un tailleur digne de ce nom et lorsqu'il aurait enfin renoncé à ses horribles lunettes…

Dès qu'ils furent installés dans la grande salle, des elfes apparurent pour demander ce qu'ils désiraient. C'était singulier, car encore une fois, on ne voyait que très rarement les elfes de maison à Poudlard. En outre, à l'exception des grandes occasions, il y avait un menu avec deux ou trois plats différents et le choix se limitait à cela. On sélectionnait son plat que les elfes faisaient apparaître devant soi sans se manifester eux-mêmes.

Mais le personnel de service de Poudlard avait écouté le récit d'Harry, la veille. Il avait été particulièrement soufflé de l'entendre parler des états de service de deux d'entre eux, Dobby et Kreattur, ainsi que d'un gobelin, Gripsec.

Les sorciers ne rendaient pas hommage aux elfes et aux gobelins, en général. Qui plus est, ils n'en parlaient pas dans les termes employés par Harry. Ils ne les considéraient pas comme des êtres à part entière encore moins comme des amis. Harry ne le savait pas encore, mais il s'était attiré la sympathie et la bienveillance de beaucoup de créatures magiques ces derniers temps. Pour lui, la vie allait être plus agréable désormais, dès lors que l'une de ces créatures serait dans les parages et dans la capacité de lui faciliter l'existence.

Le repas dura longtemps. Il faut dire que, après qu'Hermione et Harry se soient installés parmi leurs amis Gryffondors, les autres élèves présents dans la salle s'étaient invités à leur table. Et tous avaient des questions. Tous souhaitaient des précisions. Tous proclamaient qu'Harry avait agi au mieux en fonction des circonstances et que pour eux il n'avait pas à rougir de ses doutes et de ses hésitations. Tous voulaient lui confirmer qu'il restait bien le seul et unique Harry qu'ils avaient toujours connu et qu'ils estimaient.

Il y eut des interrogations à propos de la baguette aînée. Harry révéla ce qui pouvait l'être : et en fait de révélation, il n'en fit pas. Il se contenta de répéter, en utilisant d'autres mots peut-être, ce qu'il avait déjà relaté. Dumbledore se l'était approprié en affrontant Grindelwald. Malefoy en était devenu le maître, sans s'en douter, en la prenant à Dumbledore contre son gré. Et lui-même, en désarmant Drago alors qu'il était équipé d'une autre baguette, avait hérité du titre de propriétaire légitime de l'artefact.

Mais les questions sur le sujet devinrent plus pointues, plus pressantes. Bien entendu il n'était toujours pas dans les intentions d'Harry de parler de la baguette en tant que relique de la mort. Très concentré, il choisissait bien ses termes avant de répondre et fut tout heureux d'être interrompu par l'arrivée d'un hibou chargé d'un message… le Ministre de la Magie l'attendait dans le bureau de McGonagall.

« Allons-y, Hermione ! » glissa-t-il à l'intéressée. Cette suggestion lui vint autant pour éviter à Hermione de se voir soumise à un interrogatoire serré au sujet du bâton de la mort que pour garder auprès de lui une alliée fidèle… en effet, il avait de mauvais souvenirs de précédentes conversations officielles avec certains Ministres de la Magie !

OoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooO

La gargouille, qui interdisait la seule voie d'accès au bureau de la directrice, avait été redressée. Harry se rendit compte qu'on ne lui avait pas donné le mot de passe en vigueur pour passer l'obstacle. Il adressa à Hermione un regard indécis et haussa les sourcils tout en écartant légèrement les bras en signe d'impuissance.

« C'est Harry Potter, » annonça fermement Hermione, « il a rendez-vous avec… »

Avant qu'elle ne puisse achever sa phrase, la gargouille s'écarta. Dans un coulissement latéral, le mur derrière elle s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître le haut de l'escalier en colimaçon. Hermione et Harry s'installèrent sur les deux premières marches et l'escalier entreprit son ascension tournoyante.

« On dirait que ton nom est devenu un passe-partout dans la maison ! » releva une Hermione goguenarde.

Quand ils arrivèrent en haut, la porte de chêne donnant dans le bureau de Mrs McGonagall était ouverte. Celle-ci était assise à la place où Harry avait toujours vu Albus Dumbledore. A sa droite se trouvait Horace Slughorn. Installé dans un fauteuil d'invité, Kingsley Shacklebolt leur faisait face. Un autre fauteuil d'invité, vacant, avait été placé sur sa gauche.

« Harry ! Hermione ! Entrez donc ! » pria cordialement le Ministre en se levant, la main tendue, pour venir les accueillir, pendant que McGonagall faisait apparaître un troisième fauteuil d'invité. « Soyez les bienvenus ! »

Harry et Hermione saluèrent le Ministre ainsi que les professeurs puis tout le monde s'installa, la directrice et le sous-directeur à leurs places initiales, Shacklebolt dans le fauteuil d'invité de droite, Harry dans celui du milieu et Hermione dans celui de gauche.

« Tout d'abord, Harry, » débuta Kingsley, « j'ai une très bonne nouvelle pour vous. Vous savez certainement que votre parrain, Sirius Black, avait été incarcéré à Azkaban, sans jugement, sur ordre de Barty Croupton Sénior. Par mesure conservatoire, son coffre chez Gringotts et la maison qu'il avait achetée avec une partie de la somme héritée de son oncle Alphard Black, avaient été mis sous séquestre. A partir de là, les biens et valeurs qui lui revenaient au cours des héritages successifs, avaient subi le même sort. »

« Par ailleurs, dans la famille Black, il était d'usage d'évincer les moutons noirs des successions. La plupart du temps, c'était fait légalement devant les autorités compétentes, mais parfois, aucunes règles n'étaient respectées et des héritages étaient purement et simplement détournés. Sirius a ainsi été spolié à diverses reprises, par des manigances de sa tante, Bellatrix Lestrange et de son oncle par alliance, Lucius Malefoy. »

« Compte tenu de cela et de ce qu'elle pensait de lui, il est étonnant que Walburga Black, mère de Sirius, n'ait pas écarté son fils aîné de la succession du _12, square Grimmaurd_. Mais sans doute qu'après la mort de son époux et de son fils cadet, disparus tous deux en 1979, elle a été brisée et a renoncé à déshériter le seul lien de sang direct qui lui restait. »

« Toujours est-il qu'à la mort de Walburga, en 1985, tout le monde a été surpris de voir la totalité de la succession de cette branche des Black, revenir à Sirius. Espèces, coffre, biens meubles et immeubles ont rejoint le séquestre… même si pour la demeure familiale, comme vous le savez, l'Ordre du Phénix avait réussi à contourner les effets de la mise sous séquestre pour l'investir secrètement et en faire son quartier général… avec l'accord de Sirius. »

« Tout cela pour vous dire, Harry, que d'ores et déjà, nous avons fait lever les séquestres sur les biens personnels de Sirius et que, en votre qualité de légataire universel, ils vous reviennent de plein droit. »

« Pour finir, même s'il n'y a jamais eu de procès concernant votre parrain, nous allons immédiatement engager une action judiciaire en réhabilitation. Ensuite nous ferons la chasse aux legs détournés afin qu'ils reviennent à qui de droit, c'est-à-dire à vous, Harry. Vous disposiez déjà, grâce à la prévoyance de vos parents, de capitaux personnels vous permettant de voir venir mais là, vous êtes l'un des partis les plus en vue du monde de la magie ! »

« Ben… heu… j'ai pas besoin de tout ça ! » déclara Harry, un peu sonné.

« Besoin ou pas, c'est la loi ! » répliqua Shacklebolt. « Une grave erreur judiciaire a été commise. Des malversations ont été perpétrées. Nous rétablissons le droit là où il a été bafoué ! Sirius n'était pas seulement votre parrain, s'il n'avait pas été injustement emprisonné, il aurait été votre tuteur légal de par la volonté de vos parents. Et Sirius souhaitait plus que tout, que ce qui lui appartenait vous revienne… c'était sa dernière volonté, Harry ! »

« D'accord ! » acquiesça Harry. « Mais je suppose que si c'est à moi, j'ai le droit d'en faire ce que je veux, par exemple faire un don… »

« Oui, sans doute, » reprit le Ministre, « où voulez-vous en venir ? »

« J'imagine qu'avec les fonds laissés par mes parents et ceux appartenant personnellement à Sirius, j'ai largement de quoi faire sans me poser de questions. Il me faudra une maison aussi. J'aimerais récupérer celle de mes parents à _Godric's Hollow_… »

« Je vous le déconseille, Harry ! » le coupa Kingsley. « _Godric's Hollow_ et dans une moindre mesure, le _12, square Grimmaurd_, vont devenir des lieux de pèlerinage pour les sorciers de tout poil. Il vous faudra probablement investir dans une nouvelle demeure que personne ne connaît, si vous tenez à votre tranquillité ! »

« Attendez un peu ! Le _square_ _Grimmaurd_ était protégé par un sort de fidélité… » précisa Harry. « …Kreattur ! »

« Le Maître a appelé Kreattur ? » interrogea le vieil elfe aussitôt qu'il eut transplané dans le bureau.

« Oui, Kreattur… et heu… et ne m'appelle plus maître, s'il te plait, ça me dérange ! »

« Mais Monsieur est le Maître de Kreattur, il ne saurait en être autrement ! »

« Nous allons régler ça tout de suite ! » s'énerva Harry.

Il enleva une de ses chaussures, puis sa chaussette. Il tendit cette dernière à Kreattur qui recula horrifié et couina :

« Kreattur a fait quelque chose de mal ? Le Maître veut plus de Kreattur ? Honte, déshonneur et flétrissure sur Kreattur ! »

« Calme-toi Kreattur ! » dit doucement Harry. « Je suis très satisfait de tes services et je tiens à ce que tu restes avec moi. Mais je veux pas que tu le fasses par obligation. Si tu restes à mon service, je veux que ce soit en elfe libre et parce que t'en as envie. Et bien sûr, si tu restes avec moi, tu seras payé… »

« Impensable ! » piailla Kreattur. « Le Maître n'est pas sérieux. On n'a jamais vu un elfe gagner de l'argent ! »

« Et si, » affirma Harry, « Dobby, l'elfe que j'estimais, l'elfe qui était mon ami, était libre et gagnait sa vie. Et en tant que tel, il m'a rendu de très grands services. Bien plus que m'en ont rendu tous les elfes esclaves du monde ! Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de deux gallions par semaine ? Dobby gagnait un gallion et demi à Poudlard… »

« Mais Dobby avait l'honneur… suprême… unique… d'être l'ami du Maître… » répondit Kreattur.

« Je veux être ton ami aussi… Dobby n'est plus là maintenant… Il me manque ! Oui… mon grand ami Dobby me manque beaucoup. Alors, Kreattur veut bien être mon nouvel ami Elfe ? Si on disait un gallion et demi comme pour mon ami Dobby ? » insista Harry en tendant une nouvelle fois sa chaussette à Kreattur.

Kreattur prit la chaussette avec d'infinies précautions. Une fois dans ses mains, il l'observa comme un présent inestimable.

« C'est la deuxième fois que le Maître me donne… » entama-t-il.

« T'es plus mon esclave… tu te rappelles ? » exposa Harry. « Je ne suis donc plus _le Maître_… mes amis m'appellent Harry ! »

« Kreattur ne peut pas appeler le Maître… Harry ! Impossible ! Ce serait un manque de respect et un outrage pour le Maître et pour Kreattur ! »

« Comment veux-tu m'appeler alors ? » demanda Harry.

« Maître Pott… euh… Monsieur Potter ! Peut-être… » eut du mal à énoncer Kreattur.

« Alors, j'aimerais mieux monsieur Harry ! » persévéra Harry.

« Bon… heu… d'accord pour… heu… Monsieur Harry et… heu… pour un gallion et demi par semaine… heu… comme Dobby ! » finit par accepter Kreattur.

« Nous sommes d'accord, Kreattur ! Tu es désormais un elfe affranchi qui travaille librement à mon service pour un gallion et demi par semaine ! » ratifia Harry.

« Voilà une bonne chose de faite. Maintenant, j'ai quelque chose à te demander : depuis mon départ du _square Grimmaurd_, y-es-tu retourné ? Et si oui, est-ce que le sort _Fidélitas !_ qui protégeait la maison est toujours actif ? »

« Kreattur partage son temps entre Poudlard et la maison de Monsieur Harry ! » expliqua l'elfe. « Kreattur nettoie la demeure pour la rendre digne de Monsieur Harry… il y était quand Monsieur Harry l'a convoqué ! Mais le sort _Fidélitas !_ ne fonctionne plus. Les mangemorts qui guettaient devant la maison, sans l'apercevoir au début, semblaient la voir depuis un moment. Mais ils n'y sont jamais entrés, pour faire croire le contraire. Et ce matin, j'ai vu des sorciers passer devant en la montrant du doigt ! »

« Comme je le pensais, cela confirme que le secret a bien été éventé lors de notre fuite du ministère, quand Yaxley s'est accroché à moi lors du transplanage ! » rappela Hermione en jetant un coup d'œil déconfit à Harry.

« C'est pas grave Hermione ! » l'apaisa gentiment Harry. « Et du reste… je suppose que _la Gazette du Sorcier_ est aussi passée par là ! »

« _La Gazette du Sorcier_ et _Le Nouveau Chicaneur_ ! » confirma Shacklebolt en lui montrant, sur le bureau de la directrice, les deux numéros du jour.

_« Révélations exclusives du Survivant »_ titrait la gazette en première page tandis que le chicaneur se contentait d'un _« Je ne veux être que Harry »_

« Globalement, les deux sont assez conformes ! » commenta succinctement McGonagall. « La gazette n'a pas pu s'empêcher de donner un petit côté sensationnel à son article, résumant vos dires et s'étendant sur vos exploits de ces derniers jours. Elle a aussi insisté sur vos _faiblesses_... comme vous-mêmes ! En ce sens, elle a été la plus fidèle à vos paroles. Le chicaneur a été beaucoup plus complet et beaucoup plus objectif dans l'ensemble… mais il a gommé certaines parties traitant excessivement de ces mêmes _faiblesses_… sans doute a-t-il estimé qu'elles avaient été exagérément mises en avant ! »

« Bien ! » reprit Harry. « Donc _Godric's Hollow_ et le _square Grimmaurd_ sont disqualifiés… Kreattur, je suis l'héritier de Sirius et de la branche de la famille Black que tu servais. Je sais que Sirius avait acheté une maison lorsqu'il avait mon âge. Est-ce que tu sais où elle est et si elle est habitable ? »

« Oui, Monsieur Harry, Kreattur sait où elle est. Après l'incarcération de Maître Sirius, des vandales l'ont mise à sac, plusieurs fois. Mais la Maîtresse avait interdit à ses elfes d'y mettre les pieds. La maison a été laissée à l'abandon. Elle ne doit plus être qu'une ruine aujourd'hui. Mais si Monsieur Harry le permet, pourquoi ne pas aller habiter dans _La Résidence d'Eté_ ? »

« La Résidence d'Eté ? » questionna Harry.

« Oui, » poursuivit Kreattur, « la famille Black l'appelait comme ça parce qu'elle avait coutume de s'y réunir autrefois à la belle saison. La maison est bien exposée sur une falaise, face à la mer, en Cornouailles. Mais elle est éloignée de tout et la famille a abandonné la tradition au siècle dernier, préférant rester à Londres ou aller dans des endroits fréquentés par la noblesse. Après, certains Maîtres en ont fait un genre de bonbonnière pour y abriter leurs liaisons extraconjugales du moment. De ce fait, un sort de fidélité la protège. Mais puisque vous êtes l'héritier des Maîtres Black, vous héritez de ce domaine ainsi que du titre de gardien du secret ! »

Harry se tourna vers Shacklebolt qui hocha la tête pour confirmer. Alors, il s'adressa une nouvelle fois à Kreattur :

« Si personne l'a habitée depuis plus d'un siècle, elle doit être en ruine elle aussi, non ? »

« Non, Monsieur Harry, » démentit Kreattur, « c'est une maison solide, construite en granit et ardoises du pays. Et depuis plusieurs décennies, deux elfes de maison s'en occupent à plein temps ! »

« Deux elfes ? Lesquels ? Ils font quoi là-bas ? Je croyais qu'il y avait que toi au service des Black ! » interrogea Harry.

« Il s'agit de Polly et de Danish, Monsieur Harry ! » répondit Kreattur. « Ce sont deux jeunes elfes qui prenaient des libertés dans leur service et que la Maîtresse avait exilés dans la résidence pour les punir, en leur ordonnant d'en rétablir le lustre d'antan. On les y a oubliés depuis. Cependant, j'assure à Monsieur Harry que, s'ils étaient souples dans la manière de concevoir le service, ils n'en étaient pas moins dévoués. Ce sont des elfes avant tout et ils auront eu à cœur de mener à bien la tâche dont ils avaient la charge. Et pour la dernière remarque de Monsieur Harry, il y a encore deux autres elfes de maison qui devraient être à son service : Elder qui sert chez les Lestrange et Elbow dont les services sont aujourd'hui réservés aux Malefoy ! »

« Cinq elfes de maison ? Tant que ça ? » s'étonna Harry. « Kreattur, combien penses-tu qu'il faudrait d'elfes pour entretenir _la Résidence d'Eté_ si elle était à nouveau habitée ? »

« Kreattur suffira amplement à cette tâche ! » soutint l'elfe d'un air pincé.

« Kreattur, » tempêta Harry, « je ne veux pas que tu sois de service vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre ! Il sera pas dit qu'Harry Potter exploite ses amis. Huit heures par jour… avec un maximum de dix heures en cas de coup dur ! Je veux aussi que t'aies deux jours de repos par semaine. Je compte recevoir des amis de temps en temps… et j'ai beaucoup d'amis. Alors maintenant, dis-moi sérieusement combien il faudrait d'elfes pour assurer le service, sachant que les autres devront être libres et bénéficier des mêmes avantages que toi… »

« Pas plus de dix heures de service ? Deux jours de repos par semaine ? Qu'est ce que je vais faire de tout ce temps libre ? » geignit Kreattur.

« Bah, je sais pas, moi… te reposer, te promener, dépenser ton argent, aller rendre visite à des amis ! » rétorqua Harry. « Alors, combien d'elfes pour entretenir ma maison ? »

« Je pense que trois serait un nombre suffisant ! » marmotta Kreattur, visiblement déconcerté.

« Va pour trois, » accepta gaiement Harry, « je te charge de contacter Polly, Danish, Elder et Elbow pour moi. Tu leur feras part de toutes mes conditions. S'ils les acceptent, je les engage tous. S'ils ne les acceptent pas, ils seront transférés au service de l'Ecole Poudlard. Mais il faut absolument qu'il y en ait au moins deux avec toi. Si c'est pas le cas, tu contacteras les elfes de Poudlard pour voir si y en aurait pas qui seraient intéressés par ma proposition. Nous verrions alors pour procéder à un échange, avec la Direction de l'Ecole… heu… si celle-ci est d'accord ! » ajouta Harry précipitamment, rouge de confusion, en se tournant vers Minerva McGonagall.

« La Direction de l'Ecole Poudlard est parfaitement d'accord avec tout ce qu'elle vient d'entendre, » approuva une McGonagall amusée, « et en plus, elle en est fière ! »

« Moi aussi je suis fière de toi Harry, » opina Hermione la mine réjouie, « tu lances quelque chose qui va faire du bruit chez les elfes et dans le monde de la sorcellerie ! »

« Euh… Monsieur Harry, » intervint Kreattur, « pour ce qui est de la liberté, il vaudrait mieux que vous parliez directement aux autres elfes. Chez nous, liberté est presque assimilée à infamie ! Je ne sais pas si je trouverai les mots pour convaincre mes frères… »

« Pourtant, lors de la bataille, je t'ai vu sonner la charge à la tête d'une horde d'elfes en hurlant : _Battez-vous pour le défenseur des elfes_ ! » l'encouragea Harry. « Celui qui est capable de ça, est capable de tout, non ? Bah… fais pour le mieux, j'ai confiance en toi… et si t'arrives pas à les convaincre, je leur parlerai. Vous serez au moins trois quoiqu'il arrive ! »

Après cette digression sur la question de son domicile et sur le sort de ses elfes de maison, Harry revint à sa pensée initiale.

« Donc, Monsieur le Ministre, je garde _la Résidence d'Eté_, trois elfes de maison et le nécessaire pour entretenir et faire vivre tout ça. Il faudra que j'étudie la question avec un spécialiste, j'avoue que j'ai pas eu à m'occuper de questions d'argent jusqu'ici et que je n'ai pas grande idée du coût des choses… et puis, je compte travailler aussi pour gagner ma vie ! »

« Le reste, je souhaite en faire donation à Poudlard. Ca pourrait servir à constituer un fonds que l'on pourrait appeler : _Fondation Sirius Black_. Ce fonds serait géré par le Conseil d'Administration de l'Ecole et servirait, en priorité, à prendre en charge les élèves orphelins ou ceux dont les familles ont peu de moyens. J'ai toujours été choqué de voir les inégalités qu'il pouvait y avoir ici. Ce serait bien que des bourses judicieusement accordées, en fonction des moyens des élèves, viennent niveler tout ça. Il pourrait être envisagé aussi de lier le maintien de la bourse à l'obtention d'un minimum de résultats de la part des bénéficiaires… enfin, ce sera au Conseil d'Administration de statuer là-dessus, pas à moi ! »

Lorsqu'Harry s'arrêta de parler, ce fut le silence. Il observa ses vis-à-vis les uns après les autres. Ils étaient proprement ébahis. Harry attendit un peu, se demandant s'il avait dit quelque chose de grotesque. Encore une fois, Shacklebolt fut le premier à réagir :

« C'est vraiment généreux de votre part Harry. Mais êtes vous conscient qu'en persistant dans cette voie, vous renoncez à une vie où vous n'auriez pas besoin de travailler, une vie dorée où vous pourriez faire tout ce dont vous avez envie au moment où vous en auriez envie, une vie où vous pourriez vous offrir et offrir autour de vous, tout ce qui vous passerait par la tête ! »

« Mon existence, jusqu'ici, m'a appris à me contenter de peu, » répondit Harry, « elle m'a appris aussi que pour vivre, il fallait travailler. L'héritage de mes parents, comme vous l'avez dit tout à l'heure, représente déjà une petite fortune et la sécurité. J'ai le temps de voir venir en tous cas. Cet après-midi, j'ai une maison à moi et les fonds appartenant en propre à Sirius avant la mort de sa mère. Donc je suis plus riche que ce matin ! »

« Qu'est-ce que je pourrais vouloir de plus ? Qu'est-ce que je ferais de plus ? Pour l'instant, le seul désir qui me vienne est de voir aboutir ce projet de _Fondation Sirius Black_… En dehors de la fameuse _Résidence d'Eté_, je souhaite vendre tous mes biens. Présentez-moi quelqu'un d'honnête et compétent pour m'aider à le faire. La personne en question sera aussi chargée d'entreprendre les actions pour récupérer, en mon nom, tous les biens détournés. Et tout cela alimentera le fonds à l'Ecole de Sorcellerie… »

« Je vois que vous tenez fermement à cette proposition. » rétorqua le Ministre. « Encore une fois, c'est une offre fort généreuse. Mais j'aimerais que vous y réfléchissiez encore un peu afin que vous puissiez prendre réellement conscience de ce que vous vous apprêtez à faire ! Je ne veux pas vous empêcher de réaliser ce souhait, Harry. Mais peut-être faut-il tout simplement prendre un peu de temps et de recul afin de consulter et déterminer les sommes que vous allez mettre dans votre projet… il n'est pas nécessaire de vous dépouiller autant ! »

« En attendant, je vous félicite pour votre suggestion d'hier. Vous feriez un conseiller avisé. Mrs McGonagall m'a soumis votre vision des funérailles des victimes de la guerre. L'idée d'un mémorial ici, à Poudlard, est brillante. Je l'ai entièrement approuvée. Toutes les familles contactées jusqu'ici ont donné leur accord. Nous allons même, dans la mesure du possible, faire rapatrier les corps des victimes répertoriées depuis le début des hostilités. Ce sera un hommage national. La cérémonie devrait pouvoir se tenir dans trois ou quatre jours. »

Harry demanda à la Directrice s'il pouvait rester à Poudlard jusqu'au jour de la cérémonie. Celle-ci y consentit bien entendu. Harry fut soulagé de ce petit répit. En effet, depuis qu'il était revenu à l'école et malgré les fâcheux auspices, il avait la sensation d'être de retour chez lui. A l'idée de devoir quitter définitivement l'endroit, il se sentait oppressé. C'était une page de sa vie qui allait se tourner irrémédiablement. Alors tous les moyens étaient bons pour retarder son départ.

« Si nous abordions maintenant la vraie raison pour laquelle je vous ai demandé de venir ? » suggéra le Ministre. « Harry, comment voyez vous votre avenir ? Que comptez-vous faire maintenant ? »

« Eh bien, » répliqua Harry, « jusqu'en fin de cinquième année, j'ai toujours rêvé d'être un Auror… depuis, j'ai plus eu vraiment le temps, ni l'occasion de me poser la question. J'imagine qu'il va falloir que je me trouve un autre but ! »

« Mais pourquoi ? » riposta Shacklebolt. « Personnellement, je pense que c'est une excellente idée. Vous savez que je suis toujours le directeur en titre du Bureau et je compte bien le rester. Et justement, je voulais vous proposer de rejoindre notre équipe ! »

« Mais vous êtes le Ministre de la Magie, comment allez vous concilier les deux ? » remarqua Harry.

« Je ne suis qu'un ministre par intérim Harry, » proclama Kingsley, « et même si l'on m'a laissé entendre que cette fonction pourrait devenir permanente, je ne suis pas intéressé. Je n'ai pas vraiment d'attirance pour la politique et le pouvoir… »

« C'est dommage Monsieur le Ministre, » regretta Harry, « vraiment dommage ! Un jour, le Directeur Albus Dumbledore m'a dit qu'on lui avait proposé plusieurs fois cette fonction et qu'il l'avait toujours refusée parce que, dans sa jeunesse, le goût du pouvoir l'avait conduit à faire des choses qu'il regrettait amèrement. Selon lui, les meilleurs dirigeants étaient ceux qui étaient arrivés au pouvoir sans l'avoir jamais recherché. Vous privez certainement notre monde en vous désistant ! »

« Peut-être, » continua Shacklebolt, « mais il y a certainement d'autres personnalités qui répondent aussi bien à ce critère. Il suffit de trouver la meilleure d'entre elles ! »

« Oui, si votre décision était définitive et que vous ayez votre mot à dire pour le choix de votre successeur, » renchérit Harry, « il faudrait que le prochain Ministre de la Magie soit pas assoiffé de pouvoir. Il faudrait aussi qu'il ne soit pas imbu de sa personne, ni méprisant. Sa première tâche sera de reconstruire notre monde et de souder notre communauté. Donc, il devra être accepté de tous. Il devra réaliser le consensus pour réunifier tous les sorciers, les sangs-purs comme les sangs-mêlés et les nés-moldus ! »

« Ces remarques me semblent frappées au coin du bon sens, Harry. Décidément, vous me surprenez de plus en plus ! » affirma Shacklebolt. « Mais, pour en revenir à ma proposition, je pourrais vous faire intégrer immédiatement notre centre de formation pour… »

« Pas de passe-droit ! » s'indigna Harry. « Ca serait contraire à tout ce que je pense et à tout ce que je suis. Si je dois entrer un jour au Bureau des Aurors, ça sera parce que, comme n'importe quel autre candidat, j'aurai les compétences voulues et les aspics nécessaires. Or, notamment en potions, je suis loin d'être à la hauteur. De plus, comme vous le savez, ma sixième année a été en partie consacrée à un enseignement particulier, sous la direction du Professeur Dumbledore, en vue de me préparer à la chasse aux Horcruxes. J'ai bien peur que mes études en aient souffert. Dans bien des disciplines, je pense être juste au niveau d'un cinquième année… peut-être même que j'ai un peu perdu depuis. Alors pour les aspics ! »

« Cher Harry, » intervint Slughorn, « j'ai moi aussi une offre à vous faire et je pense que le Professeur McGonagall approuvera et vraisemblablement, participera ! »

« Mais d'abord, il me faut expliquer quelques petites choses : le Conseil d'Administration vient de décider la fermeture temporaire de l'Ecole. Les travaux de réfection, dès que nous serons en mesure de les mettre en œuvre, demanderont plusieurs mois et il serait trop dangereux de laisser nos étudiants divaguer sur les différents chantiers. Ainsi, les élèves évacués ne seront pas rappelés et ceux qui sont encore là vont être renvoyés chez eux. »

« En outre, l'année en cours a été purement et simplement annulée. Pour plusieurs raisons : d'abord, il nous faut bien admettre qu'une bonne partie de l'enseignement de cette année a été peu conforme aux traditions. Ensuite, beaucoup de potaches se sont vus contraints d'entrer dans la clandestinité et n'ont donc pas pu suivre les cours. Enfin, Poudlard a été le terrain d'une guérilla peu propice à l'épanouissement du savoir en général. »

« Et pour finir, le Conseil d'Administration nous a demandé, à Minerva et à moi-même, de rester sur place pour superviser les réparations. Les autres professeurs vont certainement consacrer un peu de leur temps pour surveiller les travaux qui les concernent. »

« J'en viens maintenant à ma proposition, Harry. Je vous invite à rester avec nous. Si vous acceptez, comme vous pensez avoir des lacunes en potions, je vous ferai passer un test d'évaluation puis nous pourrons réviser les parties des programmes de cinquième et sixième années qui vous posent des problèmes ! »

« Je vous enjoins de bien réfléchir à cette merveilleuse offre à laquelle j'adhère sans retenue ! » entérina McGonagall, avec empressement, avant qu'Harry n'ouvre la bouche. « Inutile de préciser que je ferai de même qu'Horace dans ma matière de prédilection. Je peux aussi vous offrir mes services dans d'autres matières comme les défenses contre les forces du mal, puisque nous n'avons pas, pour l'instant, de titulaire à ce poste. Je pense que même si les autres professeurs n'étaient pas disponibles, nous serions, Horace et moi, en mesure de vous faire réviser l'ensemble du programme de sixième année dans toutes les matières. Avec un peu de travail de votre part à la bibliothèque, je suis certaine que vous seriez au niveau pour la prochaine rentrée, nous disposons de presque quatre mois d'ici là… »

« Vous allez pas sacrifier vos vacances pour moi ! » s'étrangla Harry. « Et puis c'est quand même un régime de faveur dont personne n'a bénéficié avant… »

« Harry, vous commencez à nous agacer avec vos réserves et vos craintes de profiter d'avantages excessifs ! » tonna Shacklebolt. « Et vous, n'avez-vous pas sacrifié bien des choses pour nous ? Ne vous êtes vous pas offert en sacrifice ? Ne niez pas ! A ce moment là vous ne saviez pas que vous survivriez. Vous nous avez voué votre vie jusqu'à ce jour. Pourquoi nous refusez-vous la satisfaction, la joie, le plaisir de faire quelque chose pour vous ? Nous voulons seulement vous rendre un petit peu de ce que vous nous avez donné. C'est le moins que nous puissions faire et vous nous le refusez ! De toute façon, au Bureau, tous les Aurors vous attendent. Ce sera dans un an, vos aspics en poche, si vous décidez de rester à Poudlard. Sinon, ce sera tout de suite, dussé-je vous y traîner moi-même par la peau des fesses ! »

Suite à cette réprimande osée, Harry constata que quatre paires d'yeux s'étaient fixées sur lui. L'appréhension était visible dans les regards. En effet, Harry n'était pas réputé pour plier sous la contrainte. Au contraire, dans un tel cas, on pouvait même craindre une attitude de rejet de sa part. Il était connu pour son caractère entier. Il tenait à son indépendance et s'il écoutait habituellement les conseils, il prenait ses décisions seul.

Si l'on en jugeait de par son attitude, Shacklebolt devait être en train de se demander s'il n'était pas allé trop loin. Les deux professeurs étaient dans l'expectative et dévisageaient Harry avec cordialité pour contrebalancer la rudesse des propos précédents. Et Hermione, sa fidèle amie, l'encourageait du regard. Elle hochait également la tête en pensant le pousser à faire de même.

Harry se considéra vaincu… sans avoir combattu à dire vrai. Il avait protesté pour la forme, tellement il avait eu envie d'accepter, aussitôt qu'il l'avait entendue, la proposition qu'on lui faisait. Il allait rester tout l'été à Poudlard. Et même, il allait avoir la chance d'y effectuer sa septième année. C'était inespéré, une chance à laquelle il n'aurait osé croire. Pour l'instant, cela suffisait à son bonheur.

Néanmoins, avant d'accepter, il se fit la promesse de travailler d'arrache-pied. Pas question d'entrer chez les Aurors par des pistons quelconques ou avec une dérogation. Ses aspics, il allait les avoir et il allait même essayer d'obtenir un optimal partout où cela lui serait possible. On allait voir de quoi il était capable. On allait voir qu'il était en mesure de se fixer un objectif et de tout mettre en œuvre pour l'atteindre.

« Bon, » décida-t-il, pince-sans-rire, « je cède à la force et sous le nombre ! »

Le ton de sa voix était sec, mais son sourire et son air radieux contredisaient catégoriquement l'apparente sècheresse de cette tonalité. Et tous furent rassurés. L'atmosphère s'allégea.

Harry en profita pour jeter un œil dans la pièce qu'il considérait toujours comme le bureau de Dumbledore. Rien ou presque, n'avait changé. Le bureau était tel qu'il s'en souvenait. Rogue n'y avait apporté aucune touche personnelle et McGonagall avait vraisemblablement eu mieux à faire que de s'occuper de la décoration depuis sa prise de fonction. Même le perchoir de Fumseck était encore là… tiens, d'ailleurs, il pourrait peut-être le récupérer. Pourtant, quelque chose le tracassait, sans qu'il arrive à mettre le doigt dessus.

« Il y aura une condition quand même ! » poursuivit-il. « Comme vous l'avez dit, d'autres élèves se sont engagés dans le conflit et ont fait passer les études au second plan. Si de ce fait, ils avaient des lacunes, ils devraient pouvoir profiter des mêmes faveurs que moi ! »

« La dernière année a été annulée Harry… _an-nu-lée_ ! » martela Hermione. « Elle n'a pas existé. Les autres élèves qui se sont engagés, comme tu dis, l'ont fait au cours de cette année. T'es le seul à avoir été perturbé au cours de l'année précédente. Mais je te comprends, l'idée d'être seul à étudier ici pendant quatre mois, te trouble certainement. Si tu veux, je viendrai te soutenir quand tu feras tes travaux de recherche à la bibliothèque. Et puis je pense que quelques cours de rattrapage ne peuvent pas faire de mal à Ron ! »

« Nous ferons circuler cette proposition de mise à niveau parmi les étudiants qui en auraient besoin et qui seraient susceptibles de l'accepter ! » promit McGonagall. « Mais la perspective de longues vacances risque d'être très alléchante pour beaucoup d'entre eux, trop peut-être... nous verrons bien ! »

Décidément, Hermione lisait aussi bien en lui que dans un de ses chers livres, pensait Harry en fixant le grand portrait de Dumbledore. Celui-ci, accroché au mur derrière McGonagall, contemplait son protégé en retour, avec des montagnes de tendresse, d'admiration et de fierté.

« Le portrait ! » s'écria Harry faisant sursauter les quatre autres. « C'est ça qui ne va pas ici ! Il manque le portrait du professeur Rogue dans ce bureau ! Il a été directeur selon la volonté du professeur Dumbledore. Tout le monde connaît son rôle maintenant. En parlant de quelqu'un qui a voué sa vie aux autres, en voilà bien un et lui sans la moindre reconnaissance et sans états d'âme à ce sujet. Son portrait a sa place ici au même titre que les autres ! »

« Nous ne décidons pas des éléments affichés dans cette exposition de portraits ! » expliqua McGonagall. « A la mort d'un Directeur de l'Ecole, traditionnellement, son portrait apparaît dans la galerie. Nul ne sait comment cela se produit. Si le portrait de Séverus n'est pas là, c'est sans doute parce que lui-même devait penser qu'il n'avait pas lieu d'y être… »

« Séverus, » chuchota Harry, « je commencerai à envisager de prendre la place qui est la mienne seulement lorsque tu auras accepté de prendre celle qui est la tienne ! »

Le regard d'Harry s'était voilé de blanc et le halo de brume l'avait entouré très brièvement. Comme Harry était l'objet de toutes les attentions à ce moment là, Hermione avait reconnu les stigmates de l'état dans lequel elle l'avait trouvé en fin de matinée. Les autres s'interrogeaient en silence pour s'assurer qu'ils avaient bien vu, qu'ils avaient bien entendu, qu'ils n'avaient pas rêvé.

Les murs du bureau devinrent flous. Là aussi, l'effet fut très bref. Dès que le flou se dissipa, le portrait de Séverus Rogue figurait à côté de celui d'Albus Dumbledore. Il n'y avait pas de place, avant, à cet endroit. Pourtant, le portrait de Dumbledore n'avait pas subi de réduction pour faire de la place à l'autre. Les autres portraits étaient tous là, à leurs places et ils avaient gardé leurs tailles d'origine. C'était impossible. Pour autant, celui de Rogue était bel et bien là. Il était aussi grand que celui de Dumbledore, c'est-à-dire un peu plus grand que les autres. La magie opérait de ces choses… !

« Bien joué cher petit ! » s'extasia le portrait de Dumbledore. « Je n'avais pas encore réussi à trouver les mots pour l'inciter à se matérialiser ici ! »

« Oui, bien joué ! » confirma le portrait de Phinéas Nigellus Black. « Et cela n'est que justice qu'il en soit enfin ainsi ! »

« Harry, comme tu viens de prendre de bonnes résolutions, j'ai justement un petit cadeau pour toi qui devrait s'avérer plus utile que je ne me l'étais imaginé... » annonça le portrait de Rogue. « Approche ! »

Après s'être levé et avoir contourné le bureau de la Directrice, Harry se retrouva face au tableau. Celui-ci pivota silencieusement sur lui-même dévoilant une cavité dans le mur. A l'intérieur, se trouvait une pile de livres, six au total. Harry les récupéra et le tableau reprit sa place. Dans ses mains, Harry découvrit un manuel usé pour chaque année de scolarité, à l'exception de la sixième.

Il comprit immédiatement de quoi il s'agissait. Il ouvrit le manuel de potions de septième année et ne fut pas surpris d'y découvrir les pattes de mouche du _Prince de Sang-Mêlé_. En le feuilletant rapidement, un parchemin s'en échappa. Harry le ramassa et y lut : _« Harry, je n'ai pas grand-chose à moi qui ait de l'intérêt. Je pense que tu sauras néanmoins apprécier ce legs à sa juste valeur. Je parie que tu devrais savoir où trouver le manuel qui manque. Le Prince de Sang-Mêlé »._

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux d'Harry. Séverus Rogue avait souhaité lui laisser quelque chose de personnel. Et il l'avait fait de son vivant. Le sortilège devant faire éventuellement apparaître le tableau ainsi que ce qu'il cachait, ne pouvait avoir été jeté qu'avant la mort de Rogue ou juste au moment de sa mort. Les âmes étaient catégoriques : elles ne pouvaient pas intervenir dans les affaires des vivants. Harry avait enfin la confirmation que le terrible professeur Rogue du monde réel, avait eu de la considération pour lui.

Les autres s'approchèrent pour prendre connaissance de l'héritage laissé par Séverus à Harry. Ils le commentèrent et formulèrent les logiques hypothèses que laissaient entrevoir cet acte. Après une discussion à bâtons rompus, il fut temps de mettre un terme à la réunion.

Le Ministre prit congé non sans indiquer à Harry qu'il ne voulait pas de décision concernant la dotation à la _Fondation Sirius Black_, avant la fin de l'hommage rendu aux victimes de la guerre. Il lui conseilla une nouvelle fois de recueillir des avis compétents avant de le faire.

Puis, McGonagall et Slughorn convinrent avec Harry de mettre en place le programme de ses révisions dès le lendemain de la cérémonie. En attendant, ils lui suggérèrent fortement d'en profiter pour se reposer car après, sa charge de travail serait impressionnante.

En revenant, Hermione et Harry devisaient tranquillement. L'ambiance était au beau fixe. Hermione profita de ce moment de quiétude pour faire part à Harry de son admiration pour tout ce qu'il avait dit ou fait depuis deux jours. Elle ne se laissa pas impressionner par la gêne de son meilleur ami, par son humilité rougissante. Elle avait des choses à lui dire, des compliments à lui faire. Il avait murit, il parlait avec sagesse, il était juste et généreux. Sauf quand il s'agissait de lui-même. Et elle le souligna. Il ne prendrait sa véritable dimension que lorsqu'il serait en mesure d'être objectif avec lui-même. Il devait employer pour lui même la même impartialité qu'il utilisait pour les autres. Il devait se reconnaître à lui-même le même droit à l'erreur qu'il accordait aux autres. Et il devait prendre confiance en lui et en ses capacités.

Pour une fois, Harry se laissa encenser sans rechigner ou presque. Il remercia Hermione d'être et d'avoir toujours été elle-même. Il lui rappela combien il avait compté sur son soutien. Combien ce soutien inébranlable lui avait été nécessaire, vital même. Il lui révéla combien il était heureux d'être son ami et combien il espérait que cette amitié puisse durer à jamais.

En passant dans le hall d'entrée, Harry entendit des voix qu'il connaissait bien. Les Weasley étaient de retour. Il informa Hermione du fait qu'il voulait absolument voir Ginny. Elle ne lui avait pas semblé être au mieux la veille et il espérait qu'elle allait bien maintenant. Puis il laissa Hermione pour gagner promptement la pièce d'où venaient les voix.

Un mauvais pressentiment poussait Hermione à rester dans les parages. Elle ne savait pas encore de quoi il retournait, mais si Ginny était encore dans son élan de la veille, Harry allait souffrir. Elle le regardait avancer, à grandes enjambées, vers son tourment. Il allait avoir besoin de ses amis autour de lui.

Ron entra dans le champ de vision d'Hermione et souriante, elle le rejoignit tout en gardant un œil soucieux sur son ami.

OoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooO

Il l'avait trouvée. Mais Ginny lui tournait le dos. Harry l'attrapa par un bras et la fit pivoter vers lui. Il sentit immédiatement la même réticence que la veille. Quand Ginny lui fit face, il comprit que le malaise était toujours présent. Elle avait une petite mine et lui adressait encore le fantôme d'un sourire… un sourire crispé, forcé.

« Bon sang, Ginny, tu vas me dire ce qui se passe à la fin ? » supplia-t-il.

« Harry, » murmura-t-elle, « tu vas certainement me détester pour ce que je vais dire, mais je crois qu'il serait mieux pour tous les deux de prendre un peu de recul. Je pense que nous devons arrêter de nous voir quelques temps pour faire le point et savoir ce que nous ressentons l'un pour l'autre… »

« Mais pourquoi Ginny ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? » demanda Harry, suffoquant. La pire des suppositions qu'il avait envisagées la veille, venait de se concrétiser en quelques mots assassins. Ginny ne l'aimait pas tout simplement. Elle venait de s'en apercevoir et essayait les moyens habituels pour amener une rupture en douceur… prendre du recul ? Autant dire tout de suite, qu'elle le laissait tomber.

« Moi, je sais exactement ce que je ressens pour toi Ginny ! Et je suis très peiné qu'il en soit pas de même pour toi… »

« Et moi, je suis persuadé du contraire ! » répliqua fermement Ginny.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Tu doutes de moi ? » Harry était surpris. Il avait pensé à tout mais pas à ça. Mais si ce n'était que ça, c'était plus simple qu'il ne le croyait, il suffisait de convaincre Ginny de la réalité de son attachement pour elle.

« Oui, Harry ! » confirma Ginny. « En deux jours, je ne t'ai vu que quelques minutes et nous avons échangé à peine dix mots. Pourtant nous étions ici, ensemble, dans les mêmes pièces. J'avais qu'une envie tout au long de ces deux jours : que tu viennes vers moi, que tu me prennes dans tes bras, que tu me dises enfin que tu m'aimais, que tu m'annonces que la menace étant écartée, nous allions enfin vivre une vraie relation, que nous allions être ensemble tout le temps désormais… »

« Mais Ginny, c'est exactement ce que je veux ! » certifia Harry. « Mais je pensais que nous avions tout notre temps pour ça, que c'était trop tôt et déplacé dans les circonstances actuelles, si difficiles pour ta famille… j'ai pas voulu m'imposer... cela aurait indécent de ma part ! »

« Je m'attendais à cet argument Harry, mais il ne tient pas ! » cingla Ginny. « Depuis que nous avons fait ta connaissance, tu es entré dans notre famille, tu es devenu un de ses membres à part entière. Toi-même, j'en suis sûre, tu te considères aussi comme un membre de cette famille. Il aurait pas été déplacé du tout que tu participes à notre peine, parce que tu la partages complètement. Il aurait pas été indécent que tu te manifestes à moi par des petits gestes, des paroles tendres. Je pense que si tu l'as pas fait c'est parce que, inconsciemment, quelque chose t'empêche d'aller plus loin dans notre relation. Jusqu'à maintenant, tu avais des raisons pour me tenir à distance. Et même si j'étais pas d'accord, je les comprenais et je les acceptais pour au moins t'enlever ce poids là. Mais ces raisons n'existent plus et tu me tiens toujours à distance ! »

« Voyons Ginny, c'est pas sérieux, » insista Harry, « je t'aime et… »

« Tu sais pas vraiment ce qu'il y a derrière ce mot Harry ! » coupa Ginny. « Avant moi, qui as-tu aimé ? Cho Chang ? Tu avais des sentiments forts pour elle. Quand vous avez compris que vos façons de voir les choses étaient incompatibles et que vous avez arrêté de vous voir, t'es resté prostré. Tu pensais à elle presque tout le temps. Pendant des semaines, t'as plus été toi-même. Tu étais incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Moi, j'ai assisté à tout cela. Et parce que j'étais là, disponible et amoureuse depuis toujours, qu'il y avait pas besoin de me conquérir, t'as commencé à te rendre compte que j'existais, à t'intéresser à moi. Mais c'était pas de l'amour, c'était la facilité, c'était la sécurité, l'assurance que tout irait bien. Harry, tu t'es tourné vers moi par dépit ! Je ne nie pas que cela m'a convenu un temps. Je ne nie pas que tu as fait preuve d'une tendresse que je n'espérais pas, mais aujourd'hui je saurais plus me contenter de ça. Aujourd'hui, je te veux tout entier, tout le temps, sinon rien n'est possible ! »

« Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ces divagations ? Tu m'as Ginny, entièrement, complètement ! Je ne suis qu'à toi. Personne d'autre compte autant pour moi… »

« Je vais te surprendre encore, » continua Ginny, « mais je suis sûre que tu es sincère en disant ça. Je suis sûre que tu ne mens pas. Par contre je suis sûre aussi que tu te méprends complètement sur tes sentiments. Souviens-toi de la période de ta relation houleuse avec Cho ! Tu pensais qu'à elle, tout le temps, tout le reste passait au second plan. Harry, c'est comme ça que moi je pense à toi. Tu es au cœur de mes pensées à chaque seconde. Je ne vois que toi, je n'entends que toi, je n'espère que toi. Maintenant, soit honnête, si c'est pas pour moi, soit le pour toi-même ! Pendant ces deux derniers jours, combien de fois tu as pensé à moi ? Combien de temps ? Tout le temps ? Un jour ? Une heure ? Quelques minutes ? »

Cette fois Harry fut ébranlé. Il était bien obligé d'admettre que s'il avait bien pensé à Ginny de temps en temps, il l'avait aussi complètement oubliée à certains moments. La force des sentiments de Ginny lui donnait à réfléchir. Etait-il possible qu'il ait ressenti cela pour Cho ? Il ne se souvenait pas que cela ait été aussi fort, aussi permanent… pourtant, de l'extérieur, Ginny l'avait vu de cette façon.

Mais si Ginny l'avait vu ainsi, c'était peut-être parce qu'elle-même envisageait une relation amoureuse ainsi. Quand on aimait, fallait-il que ce soit aussi totalement, fallait-il s'abandonner autant, fallait-il s'oublier et se nier de la sorte ? La perspective était presque effrayante. Pourtant il ne voulait pas renoncer à Ginny. Même s'il ne l'aimait pas avec la force qu'elle souhaitait, il l'aimait tendrement, il ne pouvait pas se tromper là-dessus.

« T'as pas répondu, Harry. As-tu pensé à moi tout le temps ? »

« Non, Ginny, pas tout le temps ! » avoua Harry d'une voix cassée. « Mais y a eu beaucoup d'évènements importants qui ont détourné mon attention… »

« En dehors de ces moments là, » persévéra Ginny, « ton attention a-t-elle été tournée continuellement vers moi ? Ou au moins la plus grande partie du temps vers moi ? »

« Non, Ginny, » murmura très faiblement Harry, « l'honnêteté veut que je dise non ! Mais je pense qu'on peut aimer vraiment une personne sans pour autant être obnubilée par elle ! Sans qu'elle devienne une obsession. Le fait de pas penser constamment à la personne aimée ne veut pas dire qu'on ne l'aime pas assez. Je t'assure que je suis absolument certain de l'amour que j'ai pour toi, que je me moque pas de toi ! »

« J'en suis sûre aussi Harry ! Mais je reste persuadée que tu sais pas vraiment ce que le mot amour recouvre. Moi je le sais, je le sens ! Et ce que t'es prêt à me donner me suffit pas. Comme je te l'ai dit, si je peux pas avoir tout alors je ne veux rien ! Je souffrirais trop sinon. Je préfère t'oublier et passer à autre chose. Alors prenons quelques temps pour réfléchir à tout ça chacun de notre côté. Moi pour voir si je peux me satisfaire d'un amour au rabais plutôt que de te perdre. Toi pour comprendre la force de tes sentiments et découvrir si tu es capable de m'apporter réellement ce que je désire au plus profond de moi. »

Tout était dit. Ginny se détourna de lui pour rejoindre sa famille. Harry resta groggy. Il ne s'était pas attendu à être la cause du problème, pas de cette manière là du moins. L'amour tel que le concevait Ginny, existait-il seulement ? Etait-il souhaitable ? Serait-il un jour capable de ressentir cela pour Ginny ou pour quelqu'un d'autre ?

Il avait mal. Tout s'écroulait d'un coup. Ne pas pleurer ici, maintenant, lui demanda un effort considérable. Son cœur menaçait d'exploser. Sa poitrine semblait trop étroite pour le contenir. Sa respiration était saccadée et il transpirait.

Il avait été tellement heureux quelques minutes plus tôt, la vie lui ouvrait des voies somptueuses. Et là, il n'avait plus envie de rien. C'était certain, il ne serait jamais en mesure de donner à Ginny ce qu'elle demandait. Il n'avait jamais ressenti cela pour personne et d'ailleurs il ne voulait pas d'une relation aussi étouffante, ni avec Ginny, ni avec qui que ce soit d'autre. Jamais il ne ferait abstraction de lui-même à ce point, même au nom de l'amour. Quel genre d'amour pouvait exiger cela ?

Il fallait qu'il change d'air. Tout de suite, sinon il allait se sentir mal. Il chercha sa baguette magique dans sa bourse et se transféra au moment où Hermione et Ron allaient l'atteindre.

Le jeune couple avait surveillé, sans l'entendre, la conversation animée entre Ginny et Harry. Quand ils avaient vu Ginny s'en aller et Harry se décomposer, Hermione et Ron s'étaient précipités vers ce dernier… pas assez vite toutefois. Harry venait de disparaître sous leurs yeux. Alors sans se concerter, ils repartirent ensemble à la rencontre de Ginny. Elle allait devoir s'expliquer et les explications auraient intérêt à être convaincantes !

OoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooO

Fin du quatrième chapitre

Eh bien, j'espère qu'il vous a plu et qu'il vous aura donné envie de pousser encore un peu plus loin votre découverte. En tout cas, merci de m'avoir accompagné jusqu'ici !

Si vous avez un peu de temps, merci aussi de me laisser une petite critique : pour un auteur de fictions, c'est important de savoir ce que les lecteurs pensent.

A bientôt !

_Harry Potter - Le Maître de la Mort - Chapitre 4 - Page __30 / 30_


	5. Le Juste

**Harry Potter - Le Maître de la Mort**

**Chapitre 5 : Le Juste - La prophétie des gobelins**

(Réédition du 23/08/2010)

**Bonjour à tous !**

Nous voilà déjà au cinquième chapitre de ma fiction. Quand je me suis lancé dans l'aventure de l'écriture, je ne pensais pas que je me prendrais tellement au jeu. C'était un défi et même si je ne suis pas entièrement satisfait de ma prose, je suis assez fier d'être arrivé jusque là. Dois-je vous révéler que ce cinquième chapitre est probablement celui qui me plaît le plus depuis que j'ai commencé. L'angoisse, devant la possibilité qu'il puisse ne pas vous convenir, me tenaille d'autant plus au moment où je vous écris ce petit avant-propos…

**Droits**** :** Tous les personnages et tous les lieux de cette fiction appartiennent, bien sûr, à J.K. Rowling. Je la remercie de m'avoir emporté dans son monde merveilleux durant toutes ces années de la saga Harry Potter (HP)… mais puisqu'elle a décidé de jeter l'éponge, voici comment j'imagine la suite de son œuvre.

**Avertissement**** :** Cette fiction est un spoiler. Si vous n'avez pas lu les 7 tomes de HP et que vous comptez le faire, ne lisez pas cette histoire, elle commence juste à la fin du tome 7, après la bataille du chapitre 36. L'épilogue est ignoré. C'est aussi un slash HP/DM - DM/HP à venir. En clair, je parle d'une relation homosexuelle ! Ceux qui n'apprécient pas, vous voilà prévenus. Certains lecteurs peuvent aimer une histoire tout en préférant ne pas y lire certaines scènes. Pour eux, j'indique au début de chaque chapitre une cotation particulière qui s'y applique. Le début d'une scène « chaude » sera signalé par un avertissement du type « Attention - Lemon / Slash - Attention ». De même, la fin de la scène en question sera signalée par une mention du type « Fin - Lemon / Slash - Fin  ». Il suffira donc de se reporter d'une mention à la suivante pour éviter la séquence « chaude »...

**Cotation**** :** K+ (déconseillé aux moins de 12 ans) pour ce chapitre, bien que l'ensemble sera probablement classé M (déconseillé aux moins de 16 ans) au final.

**Note de l'auteur**** :** il y a 2 intrigues principales dans cette fiction. D'une part, la prise de conscience d'Harry, son acceptation progressive de qui il est et de ce qu'il est appelé à devenir. D'autre part l'évolution des positions et sentiments d'Harry et Drago l'un par rapport à l'autre. En partant de l'histoire originale et des personnages originaux, je décris cette évolution en restant le plus plausible possible. Je place les personnages dans des situations qui les font évoluer émotionnellement mais logiquement…

**Introduction au cinquième chapitre** : Fabuleuses et nombreuses découvertes… Révélations merveilleuses tout au long d'un chemin qui prend des allures initiatiques pour le Survivant. Signes annonciateurs attendus et guettés… Heureux présages… Et si Harry devait finalement se rendre à l'évidence. Et si Harry devait convenir qu'il était bien celui que tout le monde attend ? Et si Harry était bien l'Elu du Monde de la Magie ? Et si Harry était en outre, le Juste annoncé au Peuple Gobelin ?

**Bonne lecture !**

OoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooO

**Harry Potter - Le Maître de la Mort**

**Chapitre 5 : Le Juste - La prophétie des gobelins**

(Réédition du 23/08/2010)

Molly Weasley était inquiète. Tout en s'affairant, elle avait guetté elle aussi le face à face entre sa fille et Harry. Il ne fallait pas être devin pour se rendre compte que cela ne se passait pas au mieux. Ginny lui tournait le dos, mais elle voyait Harry. Il n'avait presque rien dit. Chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche, c'était pour être coupé aussitôt. Ginny, sans nul doute, menait la discussion et à chacune de ses interventions, Harry se ratatinait un peu plus.

Les sentiments unissant Ginny et Harry étaient les bienvenus aux yeux du clan Weasley. De plus, leur union éventuelle aurait été une façon d'officialiser l'appartenance d'Harry à la famille. Molly adorait sa fille et considérait Harry comme un fils. Les voir se déchirer ainsi la faisait souffrir, aussi bien pour elle que pour lui. Mais quoiqu'il se passât entre eux, il faudrait composer, apaiser, consoler, ne pas prendre parti…

Lorsqu'elle vit Ginny faire volte face, laissant un Harry plus désemparé que jamais derrière elle, Molly laissa tout en plan pour aller au devant de sa fille dans le même temps où Ron et Hermione se précipitaient vers Harry. Avant de rejoindre Ginny, elle eut le temps de voir Harry transplaner. Elle passa un bras réconfortant autour des épaules de sa fille et l'entraina vers le hall à l'écart de l'agitation et hors d'atteinte des oreilles indiscrètes.

« Que se passe-t-il ma petite chérie ? » lui demanda-t-elle doucement. « Et où est allé Harry ? »

« Il est parti ? » questionna Ginny, pâlissant, tout en se contorsionnant dans le but de jeter un regard par-dessus son épaule afin de vérifier.

Elle constata que Ron et Hermione, aussi furieux l'un que l'autre, fonçaient vers elle.

« Tu sais, tous les amoureux se disputent à un moment ou à un autre, » la rassura sa mère en voyant son abattement, « c'est dans l'ordre des choses. Ton père et moi… »

« C'est plus qu'une simple dispute maman… »

« Bon sang Ginny, qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ? » gronda Ron qui venait de les rejoindre. « Y avait une détresse pas possible dans ses yeux juste avant qu'il transplane… Merlin sait où ! »

« Oui, Ginny, cette fois faut tout dire ! » enchaîna sévèrement Hermione.

« Il faut surtout que vous partiez à sa recherche ! » répliqua vertement Ginny. « On s'occupera de votre curiosité une autre fois. Vous êtes ses meilleurs amis. Trouvez-le avant qu'il fasse une bêtise ! »

« Ben, elle est forte celle-là ! » hurla Ron. « C'est elle qui le met en pièces. Et après ça elle nous engueule parce qu'on est pas encore en train de ramasser les morceaux… »

« Ron, » intervint Hermione à mi voix, « tu te donnes en spectacle ! »

Pendant que Ron, gêné, constatait que les conversations s'étaient tues et que leur petit groupe était devenu l'objet de tous les regards, Mme Weasley reprit les choses en main.

« Nous mettre en colère ne fera certainement pas avancer les choses ! » affirma-t-elle. « Réfléchissons… où Harry se réfugie-t-il habituellement quand ça ne va pas ? »

« Ben… d'habitude, » commença Ron, « il vient nous voir pour… »

« Ah, tiens, c'est drôle je le vois pas… » le cassa Ginny, encore sous le choc du coup de gueule de son frère. « T'en as d'autres des comme ça ? »

« A l'époque de son idylle avec Cho, » continua-t-elle, « il allait à la volière de temps en temps… »

« Exact ! » confirma Hermione. « Il y allait aussi pour guetter les messages de Sirius et les lire discrètement. Mais je pencherais pour la terrasse de la tour d'astronomie… Il aime bien y monter et pour la bêtise du genre que tu sous-entends, c'est l'endroit le plus évident, d'autant plus qu'il y a vu mourir Dumbledore ! »

Ron blêmit en comprenant enfin l'intention que l'on prêtait à Harry. Il réagit aussitôt, aussi bien parce qu'il n'y croyait pas que pour se convaincre de ne pas y croire :

« Vous êtes idiotes ou quoi ? C'est pas un peu mélo votre truc là ? Pourquoi Harry voudrait mourir maintenant ? Après tout ce qu'il a traversé, tout ce qu'il a enduré, il va pas aller se foutre en l'air à la première dispute venue… »

« C'était pas une simple dispute ! » révéla Ginny. « Je lui ai donné mes conditions pour pouvoir rester ensemble. Et il semblerait que ces conditions soient trop dures à remplir pour lui… autant dire que c'est la fin pour nous deux… la fin d'une histoire qui a jamais vraiment commencé de toute façon ! »

Molly, Hermione et Ron se regardèrent une fois de plus, incrédules.

« Tu sais vraiment pas ce que tu veux, toi ! » ragea Ron. « Ca fait six ans que tu nous serines avec ton cher Harry, six ans que tu lui cours après… Et maintenant qu'il est à tes pieds, tu le balances comme un vulgaire botruc ! Quand je pense qu'il y a pas si longtemps, je lui ai demandé de pas jouer avec tes sentiments. Si j'avais su que ça serait pour que toi tu t'amuses avec les siens… »

« Enfin… je maintiens quand même qu'il se laisserait pas aller à un geste aussi stupide ! » poursuivit Ron. « Il est trop fort, trop courageux, pour abandonner comme ça… C'est Harry, quoi ! Il pourrait être allé dans la salle du miroir du Riséd… Même après que Dumbledore ait fait enlever le miroir, il continuait à y aller seul quand il était triste ou pour réfléchir ! »

« Moi, je vais à la tour d'astronomie ! » déclara Hermione.

« Je prends la salle du miroir ! » décida Ron.

« Et je vais envoyer Georges à la volière ! » ajouta Mme Weasley, qui se tourna ensuite vers Ginny pour dire :

« Et toi tu rentres à la maison ! T'en as assez fait pour aujourd'hui… et… Ginny… nous aurons à parler sérieusement toutes les deux ! »

« Et si on le trouve pas ? » interrogea Ron.

« C'est simple, si on ne le trouve pas on revient ici ! » dit Hermione. « Si un des trois ne revient pas, c'est qu'il l'aura trouvé et sera en train de le consoler. Sinon, on continuera les recherches… »

OoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooO

La plateforme de la tour d'astronomie était toujours déserte dans la journée. Si, comme son nom l'indiquait, elle était utilisée lors des cours du professeur Aurora Sinistra, ceux-ci ne commençaient qu'à minuit. Quand il n'y avait pas de cours, il arrivait que des élèves s'y donnent rendez-vous en pleine nuit. Par beau temps, c'était un site très romantique, propice à l'épanouissement des flirts. Mais en plein jour, il était rare que quelqu'un montât jusque là.

Harry savait parfaitement tout cela et c'est pourquoi il aimait bien l'endroit dans les moments où il ressentait un besoin de solitude. La tour d'astronomie était l'une des plus hautes, sinon la plus haute, de l'école. De sa terrasse, quand le temps était dégagé, la vue était superbe, quelle que soit la direction vers laquelle on dirigeât son regard. Vu d'ici, Poudlard ressemblait à un château de conte de fées et la campagne environnante lui faisait un magnifique écrin. De plus, maintenant, il n'avait plus la difficulté de la longue et fastidieuse montée pour parvenir au plateau. Depuis qu'il pouvait se transférer où il voulait à l'intérieur de Poudlard, grâce à la baguette de sureau, pourquoi s'en priver ?

Mais il n'était plus venu ici depuis qu'il y avait vu mourir Albus Dumbledore, juste après que celui-ci se soit fait subtiliser la baguette aînée par Drago Malefoy. Harry revoyait tous les détails de l'horrible scène. L'émotion intense suscitée par cette vision se mêlait à l'abattement causé par sa dispute avec Ginny. Les circonstances des deux séquences se confondaient dans sa tête. Dumbledore lui lançant, avec le peu d'énergie qui lui restait, le maléfice du saucisson afin qu'il ne puisse pas intervenir et être découvert sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Ginny utilisant toute son énergie pour lui asséner sa vérité tout en refusant d'entendre la sienne. Drago arrachant la baguette des mains du directeur juste avant l'arrivée des mangemorts. Lui-même extirpant la baguette de sa bourse pour s'évader à la barbe d'Hermione et de Ron…

Comme il y pensait, Harry observa machinalement la baguette qu'il tenait encore dans ses mains… c'était _sa_ baguette, la baguette de houx ! Bon sang… quand il avait ressenti le besoin de changer d'air, il avait pensé à sa baguette et c'était-elle qu'il avait retirée de la bourse, pas la baguette aînée.

Il pouvait donc se transférer, en dépit des protections de l'école, sans l'aide de l'extraordinaire baguette de sureau. Les allégations que les âmes lui avaient tenues se vérifiaient : les reliques lui transmettaient une mémoire, une expérience acquise au cours de centaines d'années. Mais la magie utilisée pour exploiter ces acquis était à lui, était en lui. Une fois qu'il avait assimilé une technique, un principe, il était capable d'en reproduire les effets avec une autre baguette, peut-être même sans baguette. Pour en être certain, il faudrait tout de même qu'il pousse le test un peu plus loin. Il faudrait qu'il essaie encore… sans avoir les reliques sur lui.

La découverte qu'il venait de faire avait distrait Harry de ses mornes pensées. Il essayait d'évaluer la portée de cette révélation. Il s'efforçait d'en tirer les bonnes conclusions. Ses idées noires avaient fait place à une grande effervescence mentale. Les questions affluaient. Sa magie était-elle différente de celle des autres sorciers ? Etait-elle plus puissante ? Un autre sorcier, reconnu en tant que maître par la baguette de la destinée, aurait-il pu parvenir au même résultat ? Y avait-il un moyen de mesurer la puissance magique d'un sorcier ? Un moyen autre que celui se réduisant à l'estimation de la puissance des sorts qu'il lançait ? La magie pouvait-elle être quantifiée ? La magie pouvait-elle être visualisée ?

Finalement, il s'apaisa en décidant de s'en remettre aux reliques. Si elles connaissaient les réponses à ses questions, dès qu'il serait en mesure de les exploiter, elles s'arrangeraient pour les lui donner… A cette pensée, un frémissement très agréable affecta l'ensemble de son corps. L'épicentre de l'onde qui avait rayonné en lui, se trouvait à l'intérieur de sa poitrine, juste sous le point d'appui de la bourse contenant les trois artefacts. Harry comprit que les reliques venaient de lui faire savoir, à leur manière, qu'elles étaient satisfaites de lui. Elles avaient des réponses, elles étaient contentes de leur élève, de sa perspicacité, de sa patience. Elles lui enseigneraient tout ce qu'elles savaient, point par point, leçon après leçon, dès que ce serait approprié.

Au moment même où Harry devinait cela, le frémissement se répéta. Tout de suite après, il y eut un phénomène extraordinaire. Harry discerna, un moment durant, un dôme qui recouvrait Poudlard. Se concentrant mieux, il vit que ce n'était pas vraiment un dôme, plutôt un genre de filet plus ou moins en forme de dôme. Il n'eut pas le temps d'étudier longuement ce qu'il observait… la vision s'estompa en même temps qu'il ressentait une grande lassitude. L'onde le traversa une nouvelle fois et Harry comprit que les reliques l'avaient récompensé. Elles avaient répondu à l'une de ses attentes en lui faisant entrevoir quelque chose qui était encore hors de sa portée, du moins sans risquer de provoquer des dommages en lui. Il était sûr, néanmoins, d'avoir visualisé de la magie… celle qui protégeait l'Ecole de Sorcellerie.

Sans l'avoir désiré, Harry émergea dans son espace. Il devina que c'était du fait des reliques. Une nouvelle onde bienfaisante, provoquée par ces dernières, le lui confirma. Intuitivement, il perça leurs raisons. La récompense accordée par les reliques l'avait fatigué. Elles l'avaient donc logiquement envoyé dans l'espace qu'elles avaient créé pour lui, espace où, entre autres choses merveilleuses, il se régénérait.

Cette fois, _le voile_ était désert. Harry y était arrivé dans un état particulier de perception réciproque entre lui et les reliques. Il ne s'était pas posé de questions et n'avait pas pensé à quelqu'un en particulier. Ainsi, personne ne s'était présenté. Les âmes attendaient sans doute son bon vouloir pour se manifester. Depuis le matin, les choses ne s'étaient pas beaucoup décantées et Harry sentait que les questions qu'il pourrait poser n'amèneraient pas de réponses satisfaisantes. Et en ce qui concernait les reliques et ce qu'elles faisaient, il lui avait été clairement indiqué qu'il lui faudrait découvrir cela par lui-même puisqu'il n'y avait aucun précédent à la chose.

La prise de conscience de la présence des reliques était nouvelle pour lui. Il décida de se focaliser sur cette connexion. Il sentait que s'exercer pour l'améliorer allait être une clé essentielle de son apprentissage. Il prit la résolution de consacrer du temps, chaque jour, pour mieux ressentir la présence des trois artefacts. La communication et l'enseignement ne pourraient en être que plus aisés. L'onde qui salua cette résolution fut plus intense et plus merveilleuse que les précédentes…

Dans sa concentration, Harry pensa, un millième de seconde, que si les âmes pouvaient se joindre à eux afin de les baigner d'amour et de sérénité, ce serait encore mieux. Aussitôt pensé, aussitôt réalisé ! L'Amour et la Sérénité l'envahirent et envahirent l'espace avec à la fois, une douceur infinie et une force incroyable. A la lisière de sa conscience, Harry réalisa qu'il y avait foule du côté des âmes… il réalisa aussi que c'était parce qu'il avait pensé _les âmes_. Dans son espace, dès qu'il avait donné le feu vert, les âmes étaient entrées par centaines, peut-être même par milliers !

Harry était délicieusement bien. La présence des reliques, ce qu'elles lui faisaient ressentir, se différenciait parfaitement de celle des âmes. Il avait la très nette impression d'avoir déjà bien progressé dans sa perception de ses connexions avec les artefacts.

Il avait aussi entièrement récupéré de sa grande fatigue. L'émotion de sa dispute avec Ginny était bien loin, très loin, tellement les sensations dans lesquelles il était plongé maintenant, lui apportaient toute l'affection, toute la tendresse, tout l'amour dont il pouvait rêver.

C'était absolument clair dans son esprit… jamais Cho et Ginny n'avaient déchaîné en lui ces sensations enivrantes. Jamais elles ne lui avaient apporté un tel bien-être. Jamais elles n'avaient provoqué en lui un tel état de complétude.

Mais était-ce approprié de comparer l'amour des âmes avec celui des vivants ? L'amour entre les vivants pouvait-il apporter, à ceux qui l'éprouvaient, des sensations aussi exaltantes, aussi parfaites ? Si oui, Harry était vraiment désireux de rencontrer très vite la jeune femme qui provoquerait cela en lui et pour qui, bien sûr, la réciproque serait vraie. En réfléchissant bien, la personne en question, si elle existait, ne pouvait être moins que son âme-sœur !

Mais pour avoir une chance de la rencontrer, il fallait _redescendre_.

A regret, Harry abandonna la liaison approfondie avec les reliques. Avec une joie non dissimulée, il découvrit qu'il sentait toujours leur présence et il espéra de tout son cœur qu'il la ressentirait encore _en bas_. Ce serait signe qu'il avait bien avancé et que son mode d'entrainement était efficace.

Il y avait bien foule dans son espace… les âmes entrées à son appel étaient innombrables. Celles qu'il avait déjà rencontrées, étaient de retour. Il y en avait d'autres qu'il reconnaissait : Fred, Remus, Tonks, Tonks père, Colin, beaucoup de ceux qui étaient morts dans le conflit avec Voldemort. Peut-être même tous, c'était difficile à dire dans cette masse compacte.

Par Merlin ! Il venait de reconnaître Tom Jedusor pas très loin de Dumbledore et Bellatrix Lestrange était là aussi, dans le giron de Rogue. Les _ennemis_ étaient donc également là. Harry essaya de distinguer les sensations qui émanaient de ces éléments particuliers de l'assemblée. Il n'y avait absolument aucune différence par rapport à celles qui émanaient des autres. Ce qu'ils lui envoyaient, ce qu'ils lui faisaient ressentir était en tout point identique à ce que lui faisaient ressentir les âmes de ceux qui l'avaient aimé…

Il allait avoir des questions à poser la prochaine fois… mais pour l'heure, il se contenta de les remercier tous intérieurement et de les saluer, avant de se retirer.

OoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooO

L'on venait d'entrer dans son champ... A son _retour_ sur la terrasse de la tour d'astronomie, Harry avait eu immédiatement conscience de son champ personnel. Une sorte de zone sphérique invisible sur laquelle il exerçait un contrôle, peut-être même une influence. Cela avait-il quelque chose à voir avec les questions qu'il s'était posé sur la magie ? Il ne le savait pas encore… chaque chose viendrait en son temps. Le petit frémissement, désormais familier, le lui corrobora.

Il avait eu aussi conscience d'une force qui traversait son champ au dessus de lui. Il en avait déduit que cette force correspondait au dôme qu'il avait entrevu un peu auparavant et qu'il avait supposé être la protection magique de Poudlard. Il avait estimé la distance le séparant du filet magique à environ dix mètres. Sa zone de contrôle, son champ personnel, portait au-delà du dôme et donc, logiquement, un peu au-delà d'une dizaine de mètres.

Maintenant, une autre force faisait son entrée dans son champ. Dans un premier temps, il avait simplement senti un champ étranger interpénétrer le sien, par en dessous. Peu après, le point culminant de l'intrusion était apparut dans sa zone de contrôle. Depuis, il se rapprochait de plus en plus de lui. Quelqu'un montait à sa rencontre. Comme le point central de l'autre champ personnel avait été détecté avant que sa périphérie ne l'atteigne lui, cela signifiait que la personne qui montait avait une zone de contrôle légèrement inférieure à la sienne. Il l'attendit tranquillement…

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione, essoufflée, passait la porte donnant sur la plateforme de la tour. Harry lui sourit et pour lui laisser le temps de reprendre son souffle, profita une nouvelle fois de la vue imprenable dont il ne se lassait pas. Hermione s'approcha de lui, passa un bras amical autour de ses épaules et contempla elle aussi le magnifique panorama. Harry remarqua que son champ à elle se contractait à l'approche de la force qui entourait l'école. Normalement, étant donné qu'il était à peine moins étendu que le sien, le champ d'Hermione aurait dû aller au-delà de la barrière magique. De toute évidence, il ne parvenait pas à la franchir.

Quand elle eut récupéré, Hermione le dévisagea et lui proclama :

« Je suis si contente de te trouver là. Tu as l'air si… si bien par rapport à tout à l'heure. Si serein. Tu sais, tu nous as fait une belle frayeur en disparaissant comme ça ! »

« Nous ? » questionna Harry.

« Oui, nous… Molly, Ron et… et moi ! » répondit Hermione. « Ron est allé voir si t'étais pas dans la salle du Miroir du Riséd et Molly a envoyé Georges à la volière… »

« Bien vu ! » souligna Harry. « Ce sont les trois principaux endroits où je pouvais me rendre. Preuve que mes amis me connaissent bien ! »

« Heu… ça va Harry ? Vraiment ? » s'inquiéta Hermione.

« Si ta question se rapporte à Ginny et à la discussion que j'ai eue avec elle tout à l'heure, j'y comprends rien du tout ! » avoua Harry. « Elle me fait une sorte d'ultimatum au niveau des sentiments. Soi-disant que je l'aime pas assez ! En tous cas, d'après elle, bien moins que ce qu'elle m'aimerait, elle. J'ai vraiment un ultimatum sur les bras, là. Elle, elle penserait qu'à moi, elle ne voudrait que moi, partout et tout le temps. Bref, si je suis pas capable de ressentir la même chose, de ne penser qu'à elle et par elle à tous les instants de ma vie, elle veut plus de moi… »

« Mais elle délire, c'est pas possible d'exiger ça ! » jugea Hermione.

« Ah ! Je te le fais pas dire ! » poursuivit Harry. « Moi, j'ai plutôt l'impression qu'elle veut plus de moi et que c'est plus simple de me faire porter le chapeau ! »

« Et ça te fait quoi Harry ? » reprit Hermione. « Comment te sens-tu réellement ? Tu sais, tu peux compter sur moi si tu déprimes. Sur Ron aussi… et sur Molly et Georges je crois bien ! »

« Je le sais Hermione, j'en ai jamais douté ! » remercia Harry. « Pour ce qui est de comment je me sens, je vais pas te dire que la situation me donne envie de danser. Mais bon, je vais pas aller me jeter sous le Poudlard Express non plus, hein ! Il va bien falloir que je fasse avec. C'est juste que c'est incompréhensible, tous les obstacles étaient aplanis, tout pouvait enfin se dérouler au mieux et paf ! Plus rien… »

« Mais comme tu le dis parfois, haut les cœurs ! » se fustigea Harry qui sentait affleurer la mélancolie et ne voulait surtout pas perdre le bénéfice du passage par son espace. « Je vais aller dire à Georges et à Ron que tout va bien. Attends-moi ici… et… tiens ! Je vais en profiter pour vérifier quelque chose. Garde-moi ça s'il te plait ! »

Harry fit passer le cordon de la bourse contenant les reliques de la mort, par-dessus sa tête. Puis il tendit la bourse à Hermione. Celle-ci, un peu inquiète, plissa les yeux. Pourquoi Harry voulait-il se séparer des reliques ? Allait-il finalement faire une bêtise bien qu'il affirmât le contraire ? Il souriait pourtant, il était rassurant et confiant…

« Prends là s'il te plaît, Mione ! Si je la garde sur moi, l'expérience ne sera pas concluante. C'est en rapport avec ce dont j'ai promis de te parler… je vais chercher Ron et je reviens ! »

Hermione se décida à prendre l'objet que lui tendait Harry. Ce dernier leva alors la baguette de houx et se transféra dans la volière. Hermione le vit disparaître, une nouvelle fois, dans le flash blanc auquel elle commençait à s'habituer…

Quand la volière _arriva_ à lui, Harry considéra que l'expérience était probante. C'était bien sa magie à lui qui était en œuvre. La connaissance lui avait été transmise et maintenant, elle était intégrée.

OoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooO

Il sentit immédiatement un autre champ. Mais celui-ci se retirait progressivement du sien. La personne s'éloignait de lui…

« Georges, » s'écria Harry, « je suis là ! »

Harry constatant que Georges avait fait demi-tour, étant donné que le mouvement de son champ de force s'était inversé à l'intérieur du sien, patienta. Il eut le temps d'étudier ce nouveau champ : il était de la même nature que celui d'Hermione avec de petites différences. Bien que légères, ces différences étaient tout de même suffisamment nettes et Harry pensait pouvoir, à la longue et avec un peu d'entrainement, reconnaître qui s'approchait de lui… cela pourrait se révéler un atout, à l'avenir. Il nota aussi que le champ de Georges était plus étendu que celui d'Hermione et à peu près autant que le sien… un peu plus même, remarqua t'il quand Georges fut tout près de lui et qu'il visualisa son champ débordant du sien dans toutes les directions.

Mais si le type des champs de Georges et Hermione était identique, Harry releva que le sien était fort différent des deux autres… qu'est ce que cela pouvait bien signifier ?

« J'avais pourtant bien inspecté les lieux… » déclara Georges. « Tout va bien, Harry ? » demanda-t-il en voyant l'air songeur de son vis-à-vis.

« Ca va… ça va… Hermione m'a dit que tu me cherchais ici ! » répondit Harry. « C'est normal que tu m'aies pas trouvé, je viens d'arriver ! Je voulais juste te dire qu'il y avait pas lieu de s'inquiéter… désolé pour le dérangement ! »

« C'est rien Harry, » répliqua Georges, « ça m'a fait une petite balade et j'ai pu me changer un peu les idées. Bon, puisque tout va bien, je vais aller rassurer maman… je suppose que tu vas prévenir Ron maintenant ! »

« Oui ! » déclara Harry. « Tu veux que je te rapproche en transplanant ? »

« C'est certain que tu voyages Harry, » souligna Georges, « mais ça n'a strictement rien à voir avec le transplanage, si tu veux mon avis. Merci pour l'invitation, mais ça me fait du bien de remuer un peu ! »

« Oh, Georges, j'ai tellement mal pour toi… » murmura Harry, peiné devant tant de tristesse.

« Ne dis rien Harry, s'il te plaît ! » supplia Georges. « Ca fait trop mal… je commence juste à comprendre que je le verrai plus jamais ! T'inquiète pas, je sais bien ce que tu ressens, t'as pas besoin de le dire. Et puis j'étais là quand tu as parlé l'autre soir. Va pas te sentir responsable, hein ! Fred et moi, on n'a pas arrêté de défier le destin. On prenait tout à la rigolade, c'était un jeu tout ça, pour nous. On se croyait invulnérable. Ca devait bien finir par arriver un jour… c'aurait pu être moi ! Je suis passé tout près l'année dernière… »

Désabusé, Georges désigna de la main, le côté de sa tête où le _Sectumsempra !_ de Rogue lui avait laissé d'horribles traces en souvenir de leur fuite du _4, Privet drive_. Bien entendu, on ne voyait rien. Georges s'était laissé pousser les cheveux et portait une casquette à la mode. Celle-ci était posée de travers, de telle sorte qu'elle maintenait à la fois la chevelure en place et participait à la dissimulation des cicatrices. C'était si bien fait que cela avait l'air d'un effet de style souhaité. Même en sachant ce qui était arrivé à Georges, il était difficile de déceler quoi que ce soit.

Harry tapota l'épaule du jumeau survivant. Celui-ci lui sourit mécaniquement avant de s'en retourner vers l'Ecole. C'était affligeant de le voir dans cet état là… et pourtant c'était lui qui s'était mis à sa recherche. Encore et toujours l'inébranlable esprit de famille des Weasley.

En le regardant partir, Harry, chagriné, se disait que c'était bien beau de pouvoir aider les morts, dans _le voile_… il y avait bien aidé cet immonde ver visqueux de Jedusor à retrouver son intégrité. Mais à quoi bon, s'il ne pouvait rien faire ici pour les vivants. S'il n'était pas en mesure de soigner les blessures faites à leurs âmes, qu'au moins il puisse faire quelque chose pour guérir leurs mutilations physiques… même causées par la magie.

Le petit frémissement, la petite onde bienfaisante se manifesta encore. Ce signe encourageant apaisa Harry. Les reliques, dont il sentait parfaitement la présence, lui affirmaient qu'elles auraient des choses à lui transmettre dans ce domaine. Harry tendit la main vers la bourse qu'il portait en pendentif autour de son cou et qui… n'y était pas ! Et pour cause. Ne venait-il pas de la confier à Hermione pour sa petite expérience dont le résultat était plus que troublant, au demeurant.

Quel enseignement devait-il tirer de tout cela ? D'abord, Harry percevait les reliques comme si elles étaient toujours sur lui, alors qu'elles devaient être à plusieurs centaines de mètres, à vol d'oiseau. Ensuite, sa connexion avec elles paraissait toujours aussi présente. Ainsi, l'apprentissage pouvait se poursuivre à distance. Les artefacts, qu'il avait constamment gardés sur lui depuis la veille, en avaient certainement profité pour renforcer les liaisons entre leur magie et la sienne.

Etait-ce sa magie ou celle des reliques ou encore un savant mélange des deux, qui lui permettait de faire ce qu'il faisait ? En tout cas, rendus à ce point, les liens étaient sans doute si imbriqués, si intimes, que l'utilisation des reliques par un autre, tant que lui-même serait en vie, semblait impossible. Or, le fait était qu'il ne pourrait mourir que lorsqu'il en aurait décidé ainsi… il était bel et bien le maître des reliques, le seul maître possible, le Seul Maître qu'elles souhaitaient. Une nouvelle onde dans son corps, plus longue et plus profonde, salua cette heureuse conclusion.

OoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooO

Dans la salle du miroir du Riséd, Ron s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour, bredouille. Il avait attendu là un petit moment, espérant voir apparaître Harry d'un instant à l'autre. Il était déçu de ne pas avoir deviné l'endroit où son meilleur ami s'était réfugié pour réfléchir seul à ce qui lui arrivait. A sa décharge, il avait bien pensé en premier, à la tour d'astronomie, mais ce lieu avait déjà été nommé par Hermione pendant qu'il était occupé à enguirlander Ginny.

Ron était encore en train de se chercher de bonnes excuses pour faire contrepoids au fait qu'il jugeait ne pas être un ami assez à la hauteur, lorsqu'un flash blanc se produisit exactement à l'endroit où avait été remisé, autrefois, le miroir du Riséd. Quand l'éblouissement provoqué par l'éclair blanc, dans cette pièce sombre, s'évapora, Harry était devant lui… Ron pensa alors que peut-être, finalement, il n'était pas un aussi mauvais ami qu'il ne l'avait cru.

Harry s'empressa auprès du benjamin des Weasley pour s'excuser du véritable branle-bas de combat qu'il avait provoqué à un moment inopportun pour lui et sa famille. Il lui expliqua qu'Hermione l'avait trouvé sur le plateau de la tour d'astronomie et lui avait indiqué où ils étaient, Georges et lui.

« C'est à moi de m'excuser Harry ! » affirma Ron avec la petite moue grimaçante dont il avait le secret. « Je sais pas ce qui arrive à ma chipie de sœur… »

« Pourquoi Ron ? » répondit Harry. « Tu vas pas te mettre à m'imiter maintenant ? »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? » questionna Ron.

« Ben, vous m'avez tous gentiment fait remarquer que je me sentais responsable de tous les malheurs qui arrivaient autour de moi… à tort ! » expliqua Harry. « Alors c'est pareil pour toi. T'es pas responsable de ce qui m'arrive en ce moment. Et t'es pas plus responsable des faits et gestes de ta sœur. Quoi qu'il se passe entre elle et moi, ça change rien entre nous. Tu restes celui sur qui j'ai toujours pu compter. Tu restes mon principal soutien maintenant et pour toujours. Tu restes mon meilleur ami Ron… avec Hermione, bien entendu… je suis tellement heureux pour vous deux. Je voudrais vraiment que vous pensiez un peu à vous maintenant ! Vous avez tant attendu ça, ne gâchez pas votre bonheur en vous occupant de moi alors que c'est pas utile ! »

« Je comprends maintenant pourquoi Hermione est restée ici, avec moi, hier soir. J'ai les meilleurs amis qui soient. Je pouvais pas rêver de meilleurs amis que vous deux. Mais je vais bien Ron… si ça allait mal au point de vouloir… disparaître, je viendrais vous voir Hermione et toi ! Je viendrais me confier à vous deux. J'ai confiance en vous deux. Tu peux en être sûr, comme je suis sûr que vous ne me laisseriez jamais tomber ! »

L'amitié d'Harry était très importante pour Ron. Comme était important aussi le fait d'être son meilleur ami. Du moins, était-il considéré comme tel par leur entourage. Mais Ron avait un gros défaut, il n'avait pas foi en lui-même. Si Harry et lui étaient toujours ensemble, s'ils avaient l'habitude de faire pratiquement tout ensemble, Ron pensait que c'était un peu par la force des choses. Il ne doutait pas de son ami bien entendu. Harry était pur, brave, droit, généreux, honnête… il était fait du meilleur alliage, celui dont on forge les héros.

Mais dès leur rencontre, les évènements avaient poussé Harry vers lui et sa famille. Ensuite tout s'était enchaîné de telle sorte qu'il lui avait été impossible de faire machine arrière. Un héros ne se déniait pas, un héros ne reniait pas un ami. Jusqu'à ce jour, Ron s'était dit que sans toutes ces circonstances dramatiques, mais très favorables pour leur amitié, il ne serait probablement pas devenu le meilleur ami du survivant… tout au plus un ami… parmi tant d'autres. Il se sentait tellement insignifiant, tellement moins brillant, tellement inférieur. Ce n'était pas possible qu'un être aussi rayonnant qu'Harry puisse rechercher l'amitié d'un garçon aussi terne que lui.

Et pourtant, comme un soupirant aurait déclaré sa flamme à sa belle, Harry venait de lui faire une véritable déclaration d'amitié... une noble déclaration. D'habitude si timide, peut-être autant que lui-même, d'habitude si réservé dès que l'on parlait sentiment, Harry venait d'exprimer en quelques phrases tout le bien qu'il pensait de lui, tout la force qu'il puisait en lui, toute la confiance qu'il plaçait en lui. Et ce n'était pas de la pommade, Harry pensait tout ce qu'il venait de dire, ça se voyait dans son regard franc et pénétrant.

Profondément ému, mais embarrassé devant tant d'éloges, Ron s'éclaircit la voix et lâcha :

« On peut pas s'empêcher de se faire du mouron pour toi. Pour Mione et moi, tu es un frère… un frère que nous avons choisi. Si t'es pas heureux nous ne pouvons pas l'être non plus ! »

« Je connais ça, Ron, crois-moi ! » répliqua Harry. « Mais je vais pas si mal que ça, je t'assure. Si tu savais… j'ai un tas de trucs à vous raconter d'ailleurs ! Si on allait rejoindre Hermione ? Elle doit commencer à s'inquiéter. Je lui ai dit que nous revenions de suite… »

Ron approuva et Harry s'approcha de lui. Ce faisant, il examina le champ de force qui enveloppait son meilleur ami. Encore une fois, le champ était de même nature que ceux d'Hermione et Georges, avec quelques spécificités qui seraient faciles à reconnaître. Sa taille devait-être comparable à celui d'Hermione… Il en avait l'intuition grandissante, ce champ lui permettrait sans doute de mesurer la magie, mais d'une façon dont-il n'avait encore aucune idée. Un peu perplexe, Harry se demanda s'il était le seul à avoir un champ personnel d'un type différent. La différence de type voulait-elle dire que la magie qu'il mobilisait était différente de celle que les autres utilisaient ? Cela pouvait peut-être expliquer pourquoi il arrivait, par exemple, à se transférer à l'intérieur de l'Ecole de Magie.

« Je me suis jamais transféré avec quelqu'un ! » exposa-t-il à Ron. « Alors, je préfère pas prendre de risque. Je vais te prendre dans mes bras… » se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, Harry rosit légèrement et rectifia, « heu... t'entourer de mes bras ! »

« Pas de problème, Harry ! » proclama un Ron qui ne voulait pas être en reste par rapport à la déclaration précédente de son ami. « T'as le droit de prendre dans tes bras celui que tu désignes comme le meilleur ami qui soit, quand tu veux ! Tu peux poser la tête sur son épaule quand ça te fait plaisir ! Et s'il y en a que ça dérange, que ça fait rigoler ou que ça fait jaser, on s'en tape ! »

« Peut-être pas quand Hermione occupe déjà la place ! » gloussa Harry, étonné quand même de ce que Ron venait de proclamer. Le Ron pudique qu'il connaissait, réservé, avare de sentiments, même avec Hermione il y a peu encore, avait bien changé. Même si son discours affichait une certaine naïveté, dont il était coutumier à dire vrai, Harry ne pu s'empêcher de le trouver touchant et de l'apprécier comme tel.

« Peut-être pas, non ! » rigola Ron en rougissant pour le coup. « Encore que je vois pas pourquoi on pourrait pas se serrer amicalement dans nos bras tous les trois ? »

« Dans mes bras, meilleur ami qui soit ! » s'écria Harry en riant franchement tout en préparant sa baguette…

OoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooO

De retour sur la plateforme où les attendait Hermione, Harry riant encore, fit un clin d'œil à Ron en désignant la jeune fille brune de la tête. Ron acquiesça en redoublant de rire, puis tous deux, se tenant encore par la taille, s'approchèrent d'Hermione pour l'enlacer, ensemble. Celle-ci, un peu surprise et se demandant ce qui se passait, se laissa gagner par l'enthousiasme des deux amis et participa franchement à l'accolade ainsi qu'à la rigolade. Cette étreinte amicale entre elle, son amoureux et son meilleur ami, symbolisait son bonheur. S'il avait fallu résumer sa vie par une image unique, celle-ci en était certainement une des meilleures.

L'après-midi était déjà bien avancé. Mais il faisait bon en cette journée de début mai. Harry s'assit en tailleur là où il était et invita les deux autres à en faire autant… ce qu'il avait à leur dire allait prendre du temps. Tout de go, il les informa que pour le moment, ce qu'ils allaient entendre n'était que pour leurs seules oreilles et qu'il comptait sur eux pour ne rien divulguer.

A la seconde où il exprimait cela, la petite onde provoquée en lui par les reliques, le traversa. Harry se redressa pour se concentrer sur son champ personnel et se laissa guider. Il eut la confirmation que ce qu'il avait considéré comme une zone de contrôle était bien aussi une zone d'influence. En un tour de main, à l'intérieur de cette zone, il détermina un espace sphérique enveloppant le sommet de la tour. Puis il isola cet espace du reste du monde. Tant qu'il ne lèverait pas cette protection, il serait impossible à quiconque de les approcher, de les entendre ou même de les voir.

Le récit fut bien plus facile à faire que celui de la veille pour la simple et bonne raison qu'Harry, après avoir bien réfléchi, s'était résolu à ne rien dissimuler à ses deux meilleurs amis. Il n'avait donc pas besoin de se tenir constamment sur ses gardes pour faire attention à ce qu'il disait. Tout y passa : les reliques, ce qu'elles avaient décidé et pourquoi. L'espace sûr créé pour lui seul dans le voile, comment il semblait fonctionner, les rencontres qu'il y faisait et les discussions qu'il y avait eu avec les morts, ou plutôt avec leurs âmes. La conclusion à laquelle il était arrivé avec les âmes, selon laquelle il ne pourrait mourir qu'au moment où il l'aurait décidé.

Ce qu'il racontait était tellement extraordinaire que Ron et Hermione en restaient coi. Cette hébétude n'était pas spécialement nouvelle en ce qui concernait Ron, par contre, pour ce qu'il en était d'Hermione, c'était assez inhabituel. Mais il faut dire qu'Harry, au cours des derniers jours, avait énormément progressé dans sa façon de s'exprimer. Il avait beaucoup parlé et prit de l'assurance. Les idées se synthétisaient beaucoup plus facilement dans son esprit. La manière de les agencer et de les formuler à l'intérieur d'un discours construit et logique, lui venait plus naturellement. C'était clair, précis et concis. Pour l'instant, Hermione se contentait de l'écouter et de boire ses paroles comme elle le faisait pendant les cours. Sûr que si elle avait eu de quoi écrire, elle aurait pris des notes…

Quand Harry ne vit plus quoi dire, il observa ses amis un moment et devant leur silence, les poussa à poser des questions ou à donner leurs avis. Mais Hermione et Ron aussi abasourdis l'une que l'autre, avaient besoin d'un peu de temps pour assimiler tout cela. Bizarrement, ce fut Ron qui émergea le premier.

« Si j'ai bien compris Harry, t'es immortel ! »

« Pas immortel, Ron, » répondit Harry, « je partirai quand je le voudrai ! »

« Oui, c'est bien ce que dis, » confirma Ron, « si tu veux pas mourir et qui le voudrait, t'es immortel ! »

« Eh ben, je suppose que l'on se lasse de tout, même de la vie ! » commenta Harry. « Lorsque tu vois partir tous ceux que t'aimes les uns après les autres, lorsque les choses changent au point que tu reconnais plus rien, je suis sûr qu'il doit être plus dur de rester que de s'en aller ! Et ce d'autant plus quand, comme moi, t'as la preuve que la mort n'est pas la fin mais un passage… et que tu vas retrouver tous ceux qui comptent vraiment ! »

« Harry, » reprit Ron mal à l'aise, « tu vas pas aimer ce que je vais dire mais, c'est ma conclusion. Elle est peut-être bête, comme souvent… mais enfin, je te la dis quand même parce que c'est tout ce qui me vient là, maintenant… Harry, _tu es forcément l'Elu_ ! »

« Merde Ron, tu vas pas… »

« Ne t'excite pas Harry ! » intervint Hermione. « Ron a tout à fait raison. Ce qui t'arrive ne peut-être que l'aboutissement réservé à un être exceptionnel. En ce sens, même si Ron ne l'exprime pas correctement, tu t'approches certainement assez près de ce que l'on pourrait donner comme définition au terme Elu ! »

« Mais Herm', » gémit Harry, « les âmes elles-mêmes, m'ont déclaré que ce qui arrive avec les reliques n'a jamais eu de précédent. Elles savent rien de ce qui se passe. Ca n'a jamais été prévu ! Ca peut donc pas avoir été prophétisé non plus… »

« Je t'ai écouté Harry, » murmura gentiment Hermione, « les âmes ont dit qu'il y avait jamais eu de précédent. Qu'elles ne pouvaient pas expliquer ce qui se passe parce qu'elles le découvraient en même temps que toi. C'est vrai. Mais, elles n'ont jamais dit que dans le réseau des possibilités qui s'offraient à toi, il y en avait pas une du style de celle qui se présente maintenant. Seulement, le moyen d'y parvenir ne leur était pas connu, puisqu'elles disent que nous avons le libre arbitre. Les reliques ont été créées par trois grands sorciers, disposant du libre arbitre. Leurs créations étaient totalement imprévues. Dans chacun des trois artefacts, le sorcier qui l'a créé a placé sa magie, une magie inégalée sur la planète. A partir de là, ce que les reliques, réunies pour la première fois dans un ensemble cohérent, pouvaient être amenées à faire pour un sorcier dans lequel elles décidaient, à leur tour, de placer leurs magies, était totalement imprévisible par l'autre côté du voile ! »

« Mais Herm', » reprit Harry, troublé par son raisonnement, « comment je pourrais être l'Elu si les âmes ignoraient tout des reliques ? Car c'est bien les reliques qui me mettent dans la position où je me trouve… »

« Harry, » expliqua une nouvelle fois Hermione, « ce que je viens d'essayer de te démontrer, c'est que la possibilité était là. Elle a toujours été là, pour toi comme pour d'autres, si toi tu n'avais pas réussi à la concrétiser. Le moyen d'y parvenir, les reliques ou un autre, n'a strictement aucune importance dans la chose. Ca n'est qu'une péripétie. Les âmes t'ont dit qu'il était plus simple, au bout du compte, d'accepter qui on était et ce qu'on était, c'est la sagesse même. Mais elles ne t'ont pas donné d'indice, ni sur qui tu étais, ni sur qui tu n'étais pas et ça c'est dans leur logique à elles pour pas influer sur le cours de ta vie. Elles t'ont révélé encore que la vérité était changeante, ce qui n'est pas un scoop entre nous, et qu'un jour il était fort possible que tu constates que ta vérité avait changé. Que ce jour là, il faudrait que tu affirmes au monde qui t'étais et que quand tu le ferais, le monde qui n'attendait que cela, t'écouterait… Et là, les âmes se sont bien placées au niveau de la possibilité que tu sois l'Elu, car qui peut s'adresser au monde et en être écouté ? En gros, aujourd'hui, ce qui fait obstacle à l'éventualité que tu sois l'Elu, c'est _toi_ ! Parce que pour l'instant, tu refuses de l'être… le jour où tu accepteras d'être qui tu es, le monde te reconnaîtra pour tel ! »

« Mais c'est dramatique ça, » se lamenta Harry, « je n'aspire qu'à une vie tranquille… »

« En devenant Auror, » ricana Hermione, « laisse-moi rire ! Harry, depuis que nous nous connaissons, je t'ai observé… étudié même. Tu as une personnalité peu commune : t'as un sens profond de l'honnêteté et de la franchise. Tu es droit, juste et généreux. T'es prêt à pardonner. Et t'as plein d'autres qualités que… »

« T'en fais pas un peu trop là… » la coupa Harry.

« Ecoute-là, Harry ! Je crois que ce qu'elle t'explique est très important ! » jugea Ron. « Elle a tout saisi, elle, comme d'habitude… elle est tellement intelligente ma puce ! »

Le regard passionné qu'Hermione adressa à son Ron et le fait que celui-ci était vraiment en adoration pour sa dulcinée, rassura Harry. Les choses restaient quand même à leurs places. S'ils prétendaient que lui était l'Elu, ils savaient quand même où étaient leurs priorités. Harry fut d'autant plus disposé à entendre la suite.

« Je disais donc que tes qualités sont nombreuses Harry, » reprit Hermione, « bien entendu, tu as aussi des défauts comme tout le monde. Mais face à la panoplie de tes mérites, ils sont vraiment minces. Quand, en plus, tu sauras que dans tes principaux défauts, je place ton manque de confiance en toi, ton manque d'objectivité quand tu analyses tes propres actes et ta tendance systématique à te juger sévèrement, tu comprendras mieux où je veux en venir ! »

« Notre Monde n'est pas juste, Harry. Tu l'as dit tout à l'heure au Ministre en parlant de Poudlard, mais tu peux appliquer tes paroles aussi bien à l'ensemble du Monde de la Sorcellerie. Tous les deux, nous avons l'expérience du Monde des moldus. Il est pas parfait non plus, loin de là même… mais j'ai l'impression qu'il tend à plus de justice que le nôtre, dans l'ensemble, au moins dans les pays occidentaux… »

« Harry, le fait que tu aies été élevé par des moldus, même dans les circonstances que nous connaissons et que, malgré ces circonstances, tu aies pu développer toutes ces qualités, est une chance pour notre Monde à nous. S'il y a une petite possibilité que tu sois l'Elu et que tu puisses influencer nos destinées, il faut absolument la saisir… imagine que tu sois en mesure d'appliquer à l'échelle du pays tout entier, ce que t'as commencé tout à l'heure avec tes elfes de maison ! Si t'étais l'Elu et que le seul fait de dire ce que tu penses incitait les autres à réviser leurs certitudes, tu crois pas que cela mériterait que tu reconsidères ta position ? »

« Sans doute que t'as raison Herm', » chuchota Harry, « mais je me sens vraiment pas prêt pour ça ! Et puis si on se trompait, si j'étais pas l'Elu, je deviendrais la risée de… »

« Cet été, pendant que tu réviseras, j'ai promis de venir te soutenir avec Ron. Je ferai de la bibliothèque ma salle d'étude et je chercherai tout ce qui a pu être écrit au sujet de l'Elu. Si je trouve rien de concluant, je te laisse tranquille et tu feras ce que tu voudras comme tu le voudras. Mais si je trouve quelque chose sur le sujet qui puisse être superposé à ce qui t'es arrivé jusqu'ici, tu me promets simplement de revoir ton point de vue ! »

« Comme ça, ça me va bien Herm' ! » approuva Harry. « Je sais que s'il y a quelque chose à trouver, tu le trouveras… et je te promets que même si tu trouvais rien, je réfléchirais quand même sérieusement à tout ce que tu viens de me dire. Il faut peut-être seulement que je me fasse à l'idée, que je la mûrisse… »

« Oh Harry, je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi et… si tu es l'Elu, je serai toujours à tes côtés… et Ron aussi ! » ajouta-t-elle en regardant son rouquin chéri qui opinait docilement.

« On sera avec toi quoiqu'il arrive, même si t'es pas l'Elu ! » ajouta fermement ledit rouquin.

« J'étudierai aussi tout ce qui traite de la magie en général et de ses applications ! » reprit Hermione. « Cette partie sera plus facile, parce que je me rappelle avoir déjà vu, au cours de mes recherches, un livre qui traitait de la magie et de ses origines… j'ai déjà une petite idée sur ce qui fait la différence entre ton champ personnel, comme tu l'appelles et les nôtres. Autrement dit, comme tu en as l'intuition et j'ai exactement la même, entre ta magie et la nôtre ! »

« Autre chose Harry, quand comptes-tu aller chez Gringotts ? » enchaîna Hermione, changeant complètement de sujet. « Parce qu'on pourrait y aller ensemble. Après les obsèques, je vais aller en Australie pour organiser le rapatriement de mes parents. J'ai prévu de les faire admettre à Sainte-Mangouste. Là, ils pourront recouvrer la mémoire, peu à peu, dans les meilleures conditions possibles. Mais il me faudra de l'argent pour cela ! »

« Eh bien alors, je vais envoyer Fumseck avec un message pour demander un rendez-vous pour demain ou après demain. Comme ça, on aura une idée, suivant la réponse, de la façon dont on va être reçu… » proposa Harry.

« Très bien, » acquiesça Hermione, « c'est une bonne idée. Les gobelins sont des créatures magiques fières. Quand ils verront que le messager est un phénix, créature magique rare très appréciée de toutes les autres créatures magiques, cela les mettra dans de bonnes dispositions. Je te suggère aussi de demander que l'on mette à ta disposition, payante bien entendu, un conseiller financier. T'as tout à apprendre dans ce domaine et les gobelins s'occupent d'affaires d'argent tout le temps. Ils sont les plus qualifiés en la matière. Et puis le fait qu'un sorcier célèbre, qu'un phénix a choisi pour compagnon, demande les conseils de l'un d'entre eux, achèvera peut-être de leur faire oublier nos prouesses chez eux ! »

« T'es diabolique Hermione, » signala Ron, « mais je doute que cela suffise à leur faire oublier que nous avons réussi à contourner leurs protections légendaires pour mettre à sac un coffre réputé inviolable… sans parler de la fuite, avec notre aide, de leur vieux dragon ! »

« On verra bien, » temporisa Harry, « de toute façon, il faudra bien y retourner un jour ou l'autre. Autant aborder le problème le plus tôt possible. D'autant plus que j'imagine que, pour un gobelin, il y a pas de litige qui ne puisse pas avoir de compensation financière ! »

Sur ce, Harry leva la protection qu'il avait placée autour d'eux et proposa de transférer le groupe dans la salle commune des Gryffondors d'où il pourrait rédiger son message à envoyer aux gobelins.

OoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooO

Dès que la protection fut levée, Kreattur transplana à côté d'eux.

« Ah ! Enfin, monsieur Harry ! » grinça-t-il. « Je commençais à désespérer de parvenir à vous atteindre. Qui vous a montré ce qu'il fallait faire pour vous isoler des elfes ? Ce n'était jamais arrivé avant ! »

Harry nota, sans y réfléchir vraiment, que la façon de s'exprimer de Kreattur avait totalement changé. Pourtant, le fait était remarquable et aurait pu faire l'objet de grandes spéculations. S'il n'y apporta pas toute l'attention nécessaire, c'était parce que sa réflexion consciente était entièrement dédiée à l'analyse de la zone de contrôle de son elfe. Celle-ci, si elle était bien plus grande que la sienne, sans être tout a fait de même nature, s'en approchait assez.

« Je sais pas exactement, » répondit vaguement Harry, « il semblerait que ma nouvelle baguette me permette de faire des choses exceptionnelles… mais bon, pourquoi tu voulais me voir ? »

« Je viens vous informer du résultat de la mission que vous m'avez confiée, monsieur Harry. Mes frères ont réagi de manières diverses ! Elder, le plus âgé et aussi le plus attaché aux traditions, a refusé tout net. Danish et Polly, les plus jeunes et les plus insouciants n'ont pas été difficiles à convaincre… ils se réjouissent de voir à nouveau de l'activité et du monde ! Pour Elbow j'ai dû vraiment argumenter, mais finalement, il s'est laissé convaincre. Je crois qu'il a été impressionné par le fait que moi, son aîné, dont il connaissait bien les positions, je sois déjà libre ! »

« Bravo Kreattur, » le félicita Harry, « je suis impressionné. Vous serez donc quatre à mon service. J'en espérais pas tant… »

« Heu… il y a un problème monsieur Harry ! » avoua confusément Kreattur.

« J'en vois pas ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » questionna Harry.

« Comme vous l'avez souhaité, Elder a été immédiatement transféré au service de Poudlard… »

« Alors tout va bien, c'est ce que je voulais ! » approuva Harry.

« L'ennui, » reprit Kreattur, contrit, « c'est que lorsqu'il est arrivé là-bas, les elfes de l'école lui ont posé des questions et quand ils eurent pris connaissance de votre proposition, deux d'entre eux, qui étaient des proches de Dobby et qui vous apprécient beaucoup semblerait-il, se sont montrés intéressés par l'offre… »

Interloqué, Harry, mit du temps à se reprendre. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que son offre fasse des émules aussi vite. L'agitation muette d'Hermione, face à lui, faite de mimiques suppliantes, le conforta dans la pensée qui mûrissait déjà dans son esprit.

« Je les engage tous les deux ! » décida-t-il. « Je dédommagerai Poudlard pour la perte subie. Qui sont ces deux elfes ? »

« Spearow et Malay, » rétorqua Kreattur décontenancé, « ils sont jeunes eux aussi, c'est pour cela certainement qu'ils ont osé… alors c'est vrai… monsieur Harry n'est pas déçu du résultat de la mission qu'il m'avait confiée ? »

« Au contraire Kreattur, » certifia Harry, « le bilan va au-delà de mes espérances. Pour la peine, je double ton salaire… et celui de tous mes elfes. Chacun de vous aura donc trois galions par semaine ! »

Une Hermione réjouie se jeta sur Harry pour le remercier, le câliner… tandis que Ron, amusé, demandait s'il ne pouvait pas venir travailler pour Harry et que Kreattur affichait une grande consternation. Il ne savait pas comment s'accommoder de la récompense, lui qui avait obtenu la baisse du salaire initialement proposé…

« La discussion est close, » termina Harry, « y a plus à discuter. Kreattur, tu vas demander à mes employés de se rendre à la Résidence d'Eté. Pour Spearow et Malay, tu informeras le professeur McGonagall et tu lui diras que j'indemniserai l'Ecole ! Je viendrai à la résidence demain ou après-demain pour la libération officielle de mes elfes… et pour visiter, je sais même pas à quoi ça ressemble ! »

Kreattur transplana aussitôt alors qu'Harry, affichant un air goguenard, écartait les bras en braillant :

« Dans mes bras, mes meilleurs amis ! »

Le rouquin se mit à rigoler et se précipita dans les bras de son ami, bousculant gentiment, au passage, sa brunette adorée. Laquelle, arborant un sourire attendri, secoua néanmoins la tête devant tant de gamineries. Tout se beau monde fut transféré par Harry dans la salle commune de la Tour Gryffondor.

OoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooO

Pendant qu'Harry rédigeait le billet pour Gringotts, Hermione, curieuse, demanda à Ron des explications sur les effusions désopilantes auxquelles Harry et lui se livraient. Le brave garçon lui raconta dans le détail ses retrouvailles de l'après-midi avec Harry. Il lui expliqua tout ce qu'il avait ressenti, les émotions par lesquelles il était passé. Sa prise de conscience de la valeur qu'il avait aux yeux du survivant. Enfin, la résolution qu'il avait adoptée de croire à fond en Harry et de faire en sorte que rien, ni convenances, ni peur du ridicule, ni quoi que ce soit d'autre, ne vienne jamais altérer cette précieuse amitié.

Hermione se lova contre Ron. En le cajolant, elle lui fit part de sa satisfaction. Les liens entre les trois amis, ressortaient plus beaux et plus forts que jamais de leurs mésaventures. Elle était contente de la récente évolution des deux jeunes gens. Ron et Harry prenaient de l'assurance, ils commençaient à avoir confiance en eux, à reconnaître leurs propres valeurs. Et ils avaient décidé de passer outre les usages stupides qui voulaient que deux garçons ne puissent pas montrer en public à quel point ils s'appréciaient sans prendre le risque de mettre en doute leurs sacro-saintes virilités.

Dès qu'il eut terminé sa missive, Harry vint la soumettre à Hermione qui l'agréa entièrement en précisant qu'elle n'aurait pas pu mieux faire. Puis Harry se demanda où pouvait bien se trouver Fumseck, il ne l'avait pas vu de la journée… peut-être aurait-il fallu qu'il pense à s'équiper d'objets spécifiques pour que le phénix puisse se sentir chez lui. Hagrid aurait certainement une foule de conseils judicieux à lui fournir sur le sujet. Peut-être aurait-il fallu aussi qu'il songe à son bien-être tout simplement, comme de s'occuper de sa nourriture… depuis que Fumseck était revenu, il n'avait même pas pensé à toutes ses choses basiques. Quel mauvais compagnon faisait-il là pour la plus magnifique des créatures magiques !

De l'extérieur, un éclair vermillon attira l'attention du petit groupe. Pourtant, il n'y avait rien… jusqu'à ce que Fumseck passât une nouvelle fois devant la fenêtre, plus lentement, afin d'être remarqué. Hermione courut ouvrir et le phénix s'engouffra dans la pièce pour aller se poser précautionneusement sur l'épaule de son compagnon. Il émit aussitôt le ronron caractéristique qu'Harry savait, maintenant, être une demande de caresse. Le jeune sorcier ne se fit pas prier et gratouilla l'oiseau magique derrière la tête. Ensuite, il se laissa guider par son intuition et lui lissa doucement les plumes. Fumseck appréciait grandement, si l'on en jugeait de par l'intensification de son ronronnement.

Comme il l'avait fait chaque fois qu'il en avait perçu un nouveau, Harry analysa le champ personnel du phénix… sa zone de contrôle et d'influence. Par rapport à celles qu'il avait observées jusque là, celle-ci était impressionnante. Mais surtout, la nature du champ était très proche de la sienne cette fois, pour ne pas dire analogue… avec bien sûr, des particularités comme celles qu'il avait décelées entre les champs d'Hermione, Ron et Georges. S'il avait raison en pensant que ces champs avaient un rapport direct avec la magie des personnes et des créatures qu'il rencontrait, la conclusion logique était qu'il utilisait le même type de magie que Fumseck. Il avait suffisamment de faits concordants et Hermione lui ayant dit avoir eu la même intuition que lui, Harry décida de qualifier ces zones, qu'il percevait plus qu'il ne les discernait, de champs magiques.

Un second rayon fusa dans la pièce. Vraisemblablement, il s'agissait d'un autre phénix d'une teinte jaune-orangé, plutôt doré-foncé, mais en tout cas sensiblement plus claire que celle de Fumseck. Il ne se décidait, ni à se poser, ni même à ralentir. Une idée vint à l'esprit d'Harry qui rapatria le perchoir devenu inutile dans le bureau de la directrice. De suite, Fumseck alla s'y poser et peu après, l'autre phénix le rejoignit. Ils étaient superbes tous les deux. Leurs champs magiques étaient bien analogues, même si celui du nouveau venu était plus étendu encore que celui de Fumseck, déjà fort imposant. Harry s'approcha mais son nouvel hôte montrant des signes évidents de nervosité, il s'arrêta pour déclarer en riant :

« La noble créature qui a fait de moi son compagnon sorcier, s'est trouvé une compagne… apeurée… ou peut-être… jalouse ! Fumseck, j'avais un message à te confier pour Gringotts, mais je crois que t'as bien mieux à faire, je vais… »

En un éclair, Fumseck fut à nouveau sur l'épaule d'Harry, en équilibre sur une patte, tendant l'autre pour prendre la missive… qu'Harry lui confia sans hésiter. L'oiseau flamboyant partit dans un rai de lumière vermillon, aussitôt suivi d'un second rayon… doré.

« Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre la réponse ! » annonça Harry en allant s'assoir près de la cheminée.

« Elle sera positive, » affirma Hermione, « on peut en être sûr maintenant. A ma connaissance il reste moins d'une douzaine de phénix dans le monde. Un couple d'entre eux, chargé d'un message, ne pourra laisser les gobelins indifférents. Ils y verront un grand honneur en même temps qu'un heureux présage. Et ils ne manqueront pas de revoir, à la hausse, la valeur et la noblesse de l'expéditeur. Il faudra demander à Hagrid, mais je crois… »

« Si on y allait de suite ? » proposa Ron.

« Pourquoi pas, » répliqua Hermione, « cela nous permettra de patienter et Fumseck nous retrouvera tout aussi bien là-bas ! »

Harry hocha la tête en écartant les bras… il se marrait déjà ! Les deux autres l'enlacèrent et tous trois se regardèrent, les yeux pétillants de malice, leurs visages illuminés de rires…

OoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooO

Quand ils frappèrent à sa porte, Hagrid vint ouvrir et manifesta sa joie de revoir les trois élèves qu'il préférait et qui lui avaient bien manqué tout au long de l'année. Comme à son habitude, il leur proposa de prendre le thé avec lui.

« Tiens Harry, t'as donné mon cadeau à Hermione, » constata Hagrid, « ...pourtant pas très féminin comme collier ! »

« Pas du tout ! » démentit Hermione en restituant la bourse en peau de Moke à son propriétaire. « Harry me l'avait confiée et j'avais oublié de la lui rendre. »

« …m'aurait pas dérangé ! » reprit Hagrid. « Si un de mes cadeaux plait pas, vaut mieux le donner à quelqu'un à qui il fait plaisir ou qui en a l'usage ! »

« Mais je m'en sers ! » proclama énergiquement Harry. « Au fait, j'ai eu l'impression que la magie de la bourse supprimait le poids des objets qu'on y mettait… je me trompe ? Et tu as une idée de ce qu'elle peut contenir ? »

Le champ magique d'Hagrid était différent de tous les autres. Harry le situait à mi-chemin du sien et de ceux des autres sorciers quant à son type. Une autre différence et de taille, consistait dans le fait qu'il était fluctuant. La zone qu'il couvrait était en mouvement constant. Dans son expansion maximale, il était presque aussi étendu que celui de Fumseck. En outre, le champ magique d'Hagrid donnait à Harry une impression de rusticité, de brutalité… plutôt d'une force à l'état brut… d'une énorme puissance difficile à dompter.

« …jamais réussi à la remplir ! » répondit un Hagrid ravi de voir que l'un de ses présents avait fait mouche pour une fois. « On pourrait sûrement y mettre le contenu d'une maison si on voulait. Pour le poids, c'est pas ça, elle le réduit dans les mêmes proportions qu'elle réduit la taille des objets. Si t'as pas vu de différence, c'est que les objets que t'y as mis, étaient déjà légers à la base… j'aurais dû mieux expliquer en te l'offrant ! C'est la bourde qu'on fait avec ces trucs là, comme c'est petit, on croit qu'on peut y mettre que des bricoles ! »

Hagrid servit le thé et déposa, sur son impressionnante table en bois massif, un plateau de ses redoutables biscuits à croquer… enfin, à croquer dans la mesure du possible. Bientôt, les trois amis lui racontèrent l'apparition du phénix doré. Hermione répéta ses commentaires et déductions. Les yeux d'Hagrid s'illuminaient au fur et à mesure que ses _petits_ parlaient. On était dans son domaine, là : celui des créatures magiques. Et quelles créatures magiques ? Les phénix ! Il en restait si peu que leur étude ne figurait même plus au programme.

« Hermione a raison sur plusieurs points, » débuta-t-il, « il restait plus que neuf phénix dans le monde lors du dernier recensement. Alors, la présence de deux d'entre eux, en un même endroit, peut être vue que comme un évènement merveilleux et un signe des plus favorables. Qu'ils se choisissent un même compagnon sorcier, est la marque, pour celui-ci, d'une distinction entre toutes ! »

« Le phénix est _la_ Créature Magique ! » poursuivit Hagrid. « Sauf un, les spécimens actuels sont âgés de milliers d'années. Leur magie est une magie remontant à la source même de toutes les magies. Les magies d'aujourd'hui sont que des dérivés bâtards, des succédanés de cette magie des origines. Le Phénix est d'une nature paisible parce qu'il a pas besoin de se battre pour survivre. Il a un énorme respect de la vie en général. Heureusement qu'il est pas belliqueux car ce serait la créature la plus redoutable du monde. Un phénix prédateur serait capable de neutraliser n'importe quelle autre créature car il est doté d'un souffle de feu qui éclipse largement celui des dragons les plus puissants. Comme ce souffle de feu est soutenu par la magie originelle, rien ne peut lui résister. S'il l'avait voulu, s'il était passé outre sa nature pacifique, Fumseck aurait pu vaincre les détraqueurs à lui seul, hier ! »

Hagrid était intarissable. Son auditoire était visiblement séduit par son cours impromptu. Il s'en réjouit mais s'accorda néanmoins quelques secondes pour siroter son thé et réfléchir à la suite de son exposé.

Par contre, si Harry était captivé lui aussi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, il avait pâli lorsque Hagrid avait évoqué la magie du phénix. C'était de la démence là... son raisonnement l'amenait à la conclusion que les reliques de la mort lui avaient ouvert une porte vers une magie oubliée depuis une éternité. S'il en croyait Hagrid, cette magie était sans équivalent aujourd'hui dans le monde, rien ne pouvait lui être opposé, rien ne pouvait lui résister… Etait-il devenu une sorte de monstre capable, dans un accès de folie, de détruire la planète ?

L'existence des reliques était une preuve en soi. Les frères Peverell, ses ancêtres, des sorciers exceptionnels, avaient dû retrouver le moyen d'accéder à la source de toutes les magies. Quand ils avaient créé les reliques, ils les avaient enchantées avec cette magie ancestrale. Ce qui expliquait leur efficacité et leur longévité. Ce qui expliquait l'efficacité des charmes qu'elles emprisonnaient, toujours intacts après plusieurs siècles. Bien évidemment, les reliques savaient comment accéder à la source et comment l'utiliser. Des vagues d'ondes enthousiastes traversaient le corps d'Harry. Les reliques lui confirmaient l'ensemble de son raisonnement. Puis elles s'attachèrent à le calmer, à lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas un hasard si elles l'avaient choisi, qu'il était réellement digne de faire revivre cette magie là comme ses ancêtres… plus que ses ancêtres.

« Là où je m'écarte de vos suppositions, » reprit Hagrid, « c'est quand vous dites que Fumseck se serait trouvé une compagne. De nos connaissances actuelles, il ressort que les phénix sont asexués ! Y a pas de femelles et pas de mâles, chez eux. Ils s'accouplent pas ! Ce qui est logique puisqu'étant immortels, s'ils avaient eu la capacité de se reproduire de cette façon, aujourd'hui ils seraient innombrables. »

« Il reste cependant des énigmes au sujet des phénix. Nous savons qu'ils ont été très nombreux. Ils sont immortels et pourtant la plus part d'entre eux ont disparu ! Ils sont passés où ? Est-ce qu'ils décident, un beau jour, de plus renaître de leurs cendres ? Est-ce que leur processus de renaissance a une limite ? De tous les contacts entre les sorciers et les phénix au cours des ères, il apparaît qu'à chaque combustion le phénix se régénère systématiquement… personne en a vu un disparaître de cette façon ! »

« Autre point d'achoppement… » continua Hagrid, « …Fumseck ! C'est le plus jeune des phénix. Il est apparu brusquement il y a environ six cent ans. Or, comme je vous l'ai dit, les phénix sont asexués. Ils se reproduisent pas. Alors d'où sort Fumseck, sachant que la magie qui a créé les phénix est perdue ? Est-ce que l'accouplement des phénix serait magique ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi les parents de Fumseck se seraient jamais manifestés ? De toutes manières, on n'a jamais vu de phénix en couple… heu… jusqu'à ce jour ! Est-ce qu'un phénix solitaire peut, avec sa magie, engendrer une descendance ? Dans ce cas, même question, pourquoi le parent unique de Fumseck se serait jamais montré ? Au comportement de Fumseck avec ses compagnons sorciers, nous voyons bien qu'il est pourvu d'un sens aigu de l'amitié, qu'il aime les démonstrations de tendresse… il est donc pas logique que des parents phénix laissent ainsi choir leur progéniture… »

Hagrid aurait continué encore longtemps sur sa lancée si Fumseck et son comparse n'avaient fait irruption dans la cabane. Le demi-géant arrêta sa tirade pour admirer le fabuleux oiseau nouvellement débarqué à Poudlard. Celui-ci était resté prudemment perché sur le vantail de la fenêtre ouverte.

La réponse de Gringotts tomba de la patte de Fumseck pour venir atterrir sur la table juste devant Harry. Celui-ci s'empara du message et le déroula fébrilement. A voix haute, il y lut : « Le Conseil d'Administration de Gringotts aura le privilège de recevoir Monsieur Harry James Potter, à sa demande, demain jeudi 7 mai 1998, à neuf heures précises. Signé : G. Urgrad, dit le Rusé, Directeur Général »

« Tu vois, » commenta Hermione, « c'est le Conseil d'Administration qui te recevra ! Je pense qu'il le fait pas pour n'importe qui. Et c'est signé par le Directeur Général en personne ! En plus, on parle du privilège de te recevoir… tout ça c'est plutôt positif, non ? »

« On va faire comme si, hein ! » répondit Harry, circonspect. « Je suppose qu'on n'a pas surnommé cet olibrius _le Rusé_ par hasard. En regard de notre expérience avec Gripsec, ça fait froid dans le dos ! Enfin, de toute façon tu viens toujours avec moi, n'est ce pas ? »

« Toujours ! Bon si on allait dîner maintenant… »

« En parlant de manger, » interrogea Harry en se tapant le front du plat de la main, « Hagrid ça mange quoi un phénix ? »

« T'inquiète pas de ça Harry, » le tranquillisa Hagrid, « le phénix est une créature entièrement magique ! Il se nourrit avant tout de magie et d'énergie. Il en va ainsi depuis des dizaines de milliers d'années. Il sait subvenir à ses besoins mieux que quiconque. Tout ce qu'il te demande à toi, c'est de penser à lui, de l'aimer, il se nourrit de ça aussi ! La seule chose dont il a besoin, venant de toi, c'est d'une petite place dans ton cœur. Quand tu penses à lui, il le sait ! Quand t'as besoin de lui, il le sait ! Il faut le laisser libre d'aller et venir à sa guise… un phénix, ça s'enferme pas dans une pièce, encore moins dans une cage ! De toute façon, il y resterait pas. Là, il utilise les fenêtres et les portes pour se montrer civilisé, mais sa magie lui permettrait de franchir tous les obstacles ! »

« Merci Hagrid, » répliqua Harry, moins gêné de sa désinvolture à l'égard de Fumseck.

Il prit chaleureusement congé d'Hagrid et le remercia pour la discussion très intéressante qu'ils avaient tous appréciée. Puis, pendant que Ron et Hermione saluaient à leur tour le demi-géant, Harry alla caresser Fumseck qui s'était juché sur l'anse d'une grande panière. Il lui fit même un bisou sur la tête et lui dit :

« Merci mon brave compagnon, j'ai pas d'autre mission pour toi ce soir, alors si t'as envie de roucouler un peu avec ton ami, tu peux en profiter… Ha ! Le perchoir sera soit dans la salle commune, soit dans ma chambre, tu l'utilises quand tu veux ! Et ton copain aussi. Si les portes et les fenêtres sont fermées, utilisez votre magie, je m'en formaliserai pas et mes amis non plus… à bientôt !

Les phénix s'envolèrent de concert et Harry rejoignit Hermione et Ron à l'extérieur de la cabane d'Hagrid. Puis il transféra le petit groupe devant la grande salle par discrétion. Mais, il n'y avait plus grand monde. Les élèves ayant certainement été renvoyés chez eux comme prévu.

Les trois amis s'installèrent et passèrent leurs commandes aux elfes comme cela devait sembler devenir la coutume désormais. Puis ils discutèrent, tout en se restaurant, de ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre chez Hagrid. Harry révéla, après avoir pris la précaution d'insonoriser un espace autour d'eux, que la nature de sa magie était identique à celle des phénix. Ron stupéfait et Hermione, pas surprise, prirent connaissance de ses déductions. Hermione commenta et souligna la logique implacable de son raisonnement. Pour les recherches qu'elle comptait faire sur la magie, maintenant que son type était identifié, elle décida qu'elle se concentrerait sur la magie des origines ou, comme elle disait, sur l'essence de la magie.

La conversation continua sur d'autres sujets et bien sûr, on en vint à parler de Ginny. Mais Harry ne laissa pas déraper les choses jusqu'au stade des reproches à l'encontre de celle qu'il ne comprenait plus du tout. Il demanda à ses deux amis de laisser la jeune fille tranquille, de ne pas l'agresser et de ne pas lui en vouloir… peut-être avait-elle de bonnes raisons après tout. Devant la moue butée de Ron, Harry insista :

« Ron ! Hermione ! Je demande pas souvent quelque chose à mes deux meilleurs amis. Mais ce soir, je leur fais une demande… exceptionnellement. Et je suis sûr qu'ils auront à cœur de me répondre ! Je voudrais… non… je veux que mes deux meilleurs amis laissent Ginny en paix ! »

Le jeune couple accepta au grand soulagement d'Harry. Puis les amoureux décidèrent de rejoindre la famille au Terrier. Hermione donna rendez-vous à Harry pour le lendemain huit heures et on se sépara après de nouvelles effusions, à deux, à trois… qui laissèrent perplexes les quelques personnes encore présentes dans la grande salle.

Après le départ de ses amis, Harry se transféra, dès qu'il put le faire sans se faire remarquer, dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Fumseck n'y était pas. Il attrapa le perchoir et se rapatria dans sa chambre. Elle était déserte, les armoires et les coffres étaient vides… les élèves avaient bien été renvoyés chez eux. Mais cela ne perturba pas le jeune homme aux yeux d'émeraude. Il passa dans la salle de bain pour procéder à une rapide toilette. Un pyjama propre, appartenant à Neville, était posé bien en évidence. Touchante attention : son camarade n'avait pas oublié ses affaires, mais comme Harry n'avait pas de bagage sur place, il le lui avait laissé. Harry l'enfila, puis il alla se coucher dans son lit à baldaquin. Il respira calmement. Il n'avait pas sommeil du tout…

OoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooO

C'était parfait… exactement ce qu'il lui fallait. L'entrainement allait pouvoir commencer… très sérieusement. Il se concentra sur les reliques et plus précisément sur la connexion entre elles et lui. Quand la connexion fut au centre de ses perceptions, qu'il ne voyait plus qu'elle, qu'il ne ressentait plus qu'elle, il eut une brève pensée pour amener à lui son espace sûr… l'exercice n'en serait que plus efficient et plus bénéfique. De plus, quelque soit le temps qu'il consacrerait à l'expérience, même si elle durait toute la nuit, il en ressortirait en pleine forme… et il l'espérait, avec des connaissances nouvelles, des moyens accrus.

Les reliques lui envoyaient des vagues continuelles d'ondes. Signe que l'entrainement se déroulait au mieux. Bien qu'il n'ait pas demandé d'intervention de la part des âmes cette fois, Harry avait ressenti, dès le début de la séance, leur présence. Il comprit que, comme il avait souhaité leur soutien lors de l'exercice précédent, implicitement, c'était une demande d'aide pour tous les exercices qui suivraient… jusqu'à ce qu'il leur dise le contraire. Le bien être dans lequel les âmes le plongeaient était tout bonnement indescriptible.

Harry se laissait aller à ce bien être, il ne pensait pratiquement plus à rien. Son mental, en alerte permanente habituellement, se taisait enfin. Et cela lui faisait un bien fou. Il se laissait guider par les reliques. Il ne cherchait plus à comprendre quoi que ce soit. Sa confiance était totale… les vagues d'ondes s'intensifièrent, mais Harry ne se laissa pas distraire, même par cela.

Il pénétrait en lui-même, il explorait des zones inconnues, insoupçonnées, en suivant son intuition sous l'impulsion des reliques. Il n'y avait pas de message proprement dit, il n'y avait pas d'instruction, ni orale, ni visuelle. Harry avait simplement l'intime conviction que les reliques étaient en train de se connecter encore et encore à la Source de la Magie et qu'elles l'invitaient à les suivre, à se concentrer davantage sur le lien pour ressentir et apprendre la méthode.

C'est tout ce qu'elles pouvaient faire. Elles ne pouvaient pas expliquer. Elles ne pouvaient pas montrer. Elles pouvaient simplement se connecter. C'était à lui de faire le reste. Car c'était évident maintenant, la Source n'était pas à l'extérieur, la Source de toutes les Magies était en lui, dissimulée au plus profond de sa conscience, à la limite de son inconscient ou de son âme. Tout ce que les reliques lui avait fait faire jusqu'ici, venait bien de lui. Elles n'avaient pas de magie propre, elles se connectaient à la sienne. Il lui fallait améliorer la connexion toujours et encore pour sentir le chemin, pour analyser les sensations, pour tirer la quintessence de l'expérience. Le frémissement qui envahit alors son corps fut le plus fort qu'il eut ressenti jusque là. Les ondes s'arrêtèrent aussitôt après. Et Harry eut le sentiment fugace qu'il était tout proche du but, les reliques ne voulaient plus le déconcentrer.

L'exercice durait, recommençait, recommençait encore et Harry estimait qu'il n'arriverait probablement pas à se connecter à la Source au premier essai. Ce serait trop beau. En effet, depuis un bon moment déjà, d'une durée indéfinissable, il finissait par aborder, sans relâche, une zone de ténèbres. Il n'arrivait pas à la dépasser, il n'arrivait pas à la contourner, il n'arrivait pas à la percer… il était bloqué là… pour l'instant. Peut-être à la prochaine séance… pas déçu pour autant, il se prépara à revenir.

Il se sentait toujours aussi bien pourtant, les âmes n'avaient pas cessé de lui faire ressentir cet extraordinaire bien être, cette sérénité incomparable, leur amour inconditionnel. Il n'était pas las non plus et pour cause puisque cet espace le régénérait à chaque seconde… si tant est qu'une seconde puisse avoir une signification quelconque ici où le temps n'avait pas la même définition que sur terre.

Bon sang ! Mais oui… il pouvait prendre tout le temps nécessaire ici. Les conditions étaient toujours optimales pour poursuivre l'entrainement. Harry décida de ne pas repartir avant d'avoir touché la Source du bout des doigts… et il replongea en lui-même. Il constata qu'il arrivait presque de suite à la zone de ténèbres ! Il considéra cela comme très positif puisqu'il lui avait fallu d'innombrables essais avant de seulement soupçonner l'existence de cette zone.

Il abandonna alors les allers-retours incessants pour rester devant le mur noir infranchissable. Au lieu de chercher à le traverser, à le contourner ou à le percer, comme il l'avait fait jusque là, il s'installa tranquillement face à lui, ne cherchant plus la solution. Il en revint, une nouvelle fois, à la méthode d'entrainement qu'il avait mise au point et qui avait eu l'aval des reliques. Il se concentra sur la connexion. Ne plus réfléchir, ne plus penser… attendre l'intuition qui viendrait logiquement ! La Source était là ! Les reliques y puisaient. Il fallait juste être persuadé de cela et être persuadé aussi de sa capacité à l'atteindre. Cette capacité était en lui… l'intuition viendrait.

Désormais, Harry sentait la connexion comme il sentait les battements de son cœur, il pouvait presque dire qu'il la visualisait. Il la suivait parfaitement jusque là et puis tout à coup, il la perdait… les reliques passaient, mais pas lui. Comme si tout à coup, elles procédaient à un saut qu'il lui était impossible d'exécuter… il avait déjà tout essayé.

Mais il ne perdait pas espoir… l'intuition viendrait, comme pour la première fois où il s'était transféré dans l'Ecole de Magie. Il était impossible d'y transplaner et pourtant il avait eu l'intuition qu'il pouvait le faire et il s'était transféré… et l'illumination se fit dans l'esprit d'Harry sur cet épisode. S'il avait essayé de transplaner, à ce moment là, ça n'aurait pas marché. Le transplanage utilisait une magie d'aujourd'hui, elle-même lointaine application de la Magie des origines. Le bouclier de Poudlard, issu du même succédané de magie, bloquait donc toutes les tentatives. Mais Harry n'avait pas transplané, dans l'intuition du moment, il s'était transféré. Et là il avait utilisé une méthode puisant directement dans la magie ancestrale sur laquelle les protections de l'école n'avaient aucune prise.

En quoi cela l'aidait-il maintenant ? Pourquoi les Reliques lui faisaient-elles revivre cet épisode ? Pourquoi cette explication lui venait-elle à ce moment ? Sinon pour lui faire comprendre que, sans l'avoir découverte, il pouvait déjà puiser à la Source, grâce à l'expérience transmise par les reliques. Mais bon, il faudrait attendre qu'une situation se présente à lui et que les reliques lui soufflent une solution qui lui viendrait sous forme d'intuition. Ce n'était pas si mal que ça finalement, il avait fait des miracles jusque là simplement avec ça. Cependant, il y avait aussi un risque qu'il ne découvre jamais une grande partie de ce que les reliques pourraient lui apprendre tout simplement parce que les occasions nécessaires pour les lui transmettre ne se présenteraient jamais. C'était un peu frustrant tout de même… s'il arrivait à découvrir la Source, Harry était sûr qu'il pourrait progresser tout seul.

Après cet intermède, face au mur noir sur lequel il se focalisait à nouveau, Harry essayait de retrouver la connexion… il la sentait, il la perdait et chaque fois, juste après, il était obsédé par cette histoire de transplanage et de transfert ! Merlin, les reliques essayaient de lui faire comprendre quoi ? Est-ce qu'elles transplanaient vers la Source…

Merlin, était-ce cela ? Etait-il possible que cela soit aussi simple que cela ? Les reliques ne transplanaient pas bien sûr, elles utilisaient la Magie des Origines, donc elles se transféraient. Et la différence qu'Harry avait perçu entre le transplanage et un transfert, c'était que dans le premier cas on visualisait un endroit et on s'y rendait, alors que dans le second, on pensait à l'endroit et on l'appelait à soi. C'était difficile à appréhender, ce n'était pas le sorcier qui bougeait, c'était l'espace qui se contractait, se tordait, pour amener le but visé au sorcier. Oui, c'était ça l'intuition… depuis le début !

Le mur de ténèbres était réellement infranchissable pour la conscience du sorcier. Mais la Source était juste derrière et elle, elle pouvait franchir le mur… il ne fallait pas essayer de la rejoindre, il ne fallait pas essayer de la toucher, il fallait simplement l'appeler ! C'était si simple, trop simple… tellement que c'était hors de portée de tout esprit compliqué. Et les sorciers avaient les esprits les plus biscornus qui soient.

Le moment était crucial. Harry, tout en gardant sa conscience en face du mur noir, respira le plus calmement possible. Il se laissa irradier par l'amour et la sérénité que les âmes lui faisaient ressentir. Quand il se sentit aussi bien et en paix que possible, il appela la Source à lui. Il mit dans cet appel tous ses espoirs, il y plaça toutes les promesses qu'il se faisait quand à la plus sage utilisation possible de cet immense pouvoir, il y joignit l'amour qui débordait de lui… et la Source fut là ! Le mur de ténèbres sembla s'effacer devant une vive lumière dorée d'une intensité incroyable. Cette lumière envahit bientôt tout l'espace dans toutes les directions. Elle était éblouissante et pourtant il pouvait la contempler sans se blesser. Elle réchauffait et pourtant il n'émanait aucune chaleur d'elle.

Harry eut l'impression de n'avoir existé que pour cet instant. Les âmes avaient eu raison une fois encore : Voldichounet… c'était de la gnognotte à côté de ça ! La sensation de puissance qui émanait de cette lumière était inouïe. Et la Source de toutes les Magies lui transmettait cette puissance désormais. Il la sentait submerger sa conscience, son esprit, son corps, ses cellules, le moindre de ses atomes.

Il n'était pas question pour autant de se laisser aller à l'euphorie. Harry se sentait dépositaire de l'avenir du Monde de la Sorcellerie. Pour cela, il allait devoir travailler… très dur. Il fallait qu'il apprenne le maximum de ce que les reliques pouvaient lui enseigner. Il fallait aussi qu'il soit un pionnier pour trouver par lui-même, pour inventer les possibilités de cette magie, possibilités qu'il devinait infinies. Enfin et surtout, il ne devait pas garder cela pour lui seul, il faudrait qu'il l'enseigne à d'autres… ce serait une grande faute que cette connaissance se perdre une seconde fois !

Après s'être déconnecté de la Source, Harry sentit un grand vide, une perte atroce… il était pourtant toujours dans son espace et les âmes étaient toujours autour de lui, souriantes, bienveillantes, aimantes. Elles lui faisaient des petits signes amicaux qu'il leur renvoyait bien volontiers. Il devina que si la déconnexion avait eu lieu en dehors de son espace, l'effet aurait été amplifié, dévastateur. Il aurait vécu cela comme un écartèlement. Etait ce pour cela que les sorciers avaient abandonné, peu à peu, la Magie des origines ? Parce qu'il y avait un phénomène d'addiction, qu'ils ne pouvaient plus s'en détacher ? Parce qu'elle les consumait ? Certainement, si c'était le cas, qu'il vaudrait mieux que les sorciers choisis pour apprendre à manipuler la Source, soient très équilibrés.

Avant de quitter son espace, Harry vérifia quand même qu'il arrivait à retrouver le chemin de la Magie ancestrale. Il se concentra quelques instants et parvint presque tout de suite à l'endroit où se trouvait le mur qui l'avait arrêté si longtemps… il n'y était plus ! La lumière occupait tout l'espace, elle l'attirait inexorablement. Une fois que l'on avait trouvé le chemin de la Source, on ne le perdait plus. Et ce n'était que le début de l'aventure…

Lorsque, après un nouvel effort démesuré de sa volonté, il déplaça encore une fois sa conscience de la Source vers son espace, provoquant cette curieuse et terrifiante impression de déchéance, de manque, Harry se demanda s'il ne serait pas possible de rester connecté. Puis il réalisa que la lumière était là et bien là, en lui, désormais. La connexion était permanente dorénavant. La Source était disponible à volonté. Peut-être, maintenant que son accès était ouvert, ne lui fallait-il que s'en servir. Peut-être qu'il lui fallait limiter les occasions d'y placer sa conscience pour éviter de s'y brûler… les reliques se manifestèrent par une sympathique petite onde !

Non sans avoir remercié et salué les âmes qui l'avaient soutenu, Harry revint dans son lit. Il sentait qu'il n'était pas temps encore de poser des questions. Les pièces du puzzle ne faisaient qu'apparaître pour l'instant. Il lui faudrait commencer à les assembler un peu pour avoir une idée du résultat final, au moins une intuition de ce que pourrait être le résultat, avant que ses hypothèses puissent être débattues dans le voile.

Il n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il pouvait être. L'obscurité était profonde, l'aube ne pointait pas encore. Il disposait donc de plusieurs heures avant de se lever… c'était étonnant. Les autres fois, quel que soit le temps écoulé dans le voile, il s'était logiquement inséré dans la réalité pour s'adapter à ses besoins : des heures étaient devenues des secondes quand cela avait été nécessaire et inversement. Son _entrainement_ avait duré longtemps. Son instinct lui soufflait qu'en correspondance terrestre, cela devait se calculer en journées entières. Il aurait donc dû revenir peu avant le rendez-vous prit avec Hermione. Il n'était pas fatigué, il se sentait bien, c'était du temps perdu, là. Qu'était-il censé faire ? S'il était revenu tellement en avance, cela ne devait pas être pour rien… mais il ne voyait pas quoi faire, maintenant, en pleine nuit. La nuit, on était censé dormir !

Le frémissement se fit sentir dans son corps… quoi, c'était donc ça ? Les reliques l'avaient ramené si tôt simplement pour qu'il dorme ? Une nouvelle onde fut la réponse. Mais comment faire pour dormir lorsque l'on n'avait pas sommeil ? Enfin… on voulait qu'il dorme et c'était vrai que depuis deux jours il ne l'avait pas fait. Il s'était régénéré dans son espace à plusieurs reprises et avait fait l'impasse sur les périodes de sommeil, dont il semblait ne plus avoir besoin du reste. Est-ce qu'on lui faisait comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas en abuser ? Fallait-il consacrer un peu de temps à une récupération normale ? Cette fois ce fut une houle qui traversa son corps, son être tout entier. La réponse était claire…

Harry, obéissant, prit une position confortable en chien de fusil, sur son meilleur côté, en se demandant combien de temps il allait mettre à s'endormir. Il avait déjà connu des nuits blanches… elles ne figuraient pas parmi ses meilleurs souvenirs. Mais il s'était déterminé à se fier aux reliques, il n'allait pas changer d'avis toutes les cinq minutes… si elles pensaient qu'il devait dormir, c'était qu'il devait dormir et qu'il pouvait dormir. Harry se laissa donc aller avec confiance et sombra dans un sommeil profond après quelques secondes.

OoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooO

« Il est 7h45, Harry ! »

Hermione, en avance comme d'habitude, venait de s'asseoir au bord du lit de son meilleur ami dont on ne voyait apparaître qu'une touffe noire hirsute. Elle s'apprêtait à employer des trésors de diplomatie pour que son réveil ne soit pas trop brutal et pour que ses dispositions matinales n'en soient pas trop affectées…

« 'jour Herm' ! Pourquoi t'as mis toutes les lumières ? » demanda Harry, sans aucune animosité, dès qu'il eut ouvert les yeux et rabattu le haut de ses couvertures.

Tout en constatant que, pour la deuxième fois consécutive, le réveil d'Harry était aimable, Hermione le regarda sans comprendre. Il n'y avait pas plus de luminosité que d'habitude. Elle n'avait rien allumé du tout. Quand Harry s'était couché, il n'avait pas tiré les rideaux et la clarté de la pièce provenait des seules fenêtres.

Pendant que le jeune homme s'asseyait, le dos calé contre son oreiller, Hermione le lui fit remarquer tout en levant sur lui un sourcil aussi indécis qu'interrogatif.

Après avoir mis ses lunettes, Harry découvrit que la lumière venait de… lui et d'Hermione ! Plus précisément, de leurs champs magiques respectifs. Le sien s'était fort accru par rapport à la veille et affectait, maintenant, une couleur jaune, ou plutôt un ton doré clair et scintillant, comme celui de la Source. Celui d'Hermione n'avait pas varié dans sa taille, à priori, et était d'une vive teinte blanche.

« Je la vois… Herm', je la vois ! »

« Tu vois quoi, Harry ? » l'interrogea Hermione.

« Mais la magie… enfin le champ magique ! Hier je le pressentais, mais maintenant je le vois. Il est coloré… c'est magnifique ! » répondit Harry.

« Bon, tu vas m'expliquer en te préparant… t'as rendez-vous dans une heure à la banque et j'ai le sentiment qu'il vaut mieux ne pas arriver en retard ! » recommanda Hermione.

Harry se leva pour passer dans la salle de bain. Il insonorisa une zone suffisante autour d'eux et raconta son expérience de la nuit tout en faisant sa toilette. De son côté, dans la chambre, tout en l'écoutant, Hermione s'attacha à rendre aux vêtements de son ami un aspect présentable. Comme d'habitude, chez les Griffondors mâles, tous les endroits étaient acceptables pour y laisser ses frusques lorsque l'on se déshabillait… au fur et à mesure qu'elle rassemblait les objets du délit, les sorts de nettoyage fusaient. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe sur le caleçon… quand elle vit la gueule du vieux slip kangourou, elle ne put s'empêcher de s'esclaffer. Il ne devait bien y avoir qu'Harry pour mettre ce genre de truc dans toute l'école. Elle nettoya quand même la chose et l'ajusta un peu en se basant sur le jean qu'elle avait retouché la veille. Puis elle entreprit de retoucher aussi la veste… ou le blouson… ou le blouson-veste… on ne savait pas ce que c'était au juste.

« Si j'ai bien compris, » déclara Hermione, « je peux laisser tomber les recherches sur la magie, puisqu'on connait sa nature et que t'as trouvé le moyen d'y accéder… »

« Tu rigoles, » intervint Harry en passant une tête dégoulinante par la porte, « au contraire, ça devient primordial ! Tout ce qui se rapporte à la Source, tout ce qui peut donner des précisions sur la façon de s'en servir sans risquer de s'y noyer, est de première importance. A quoi bon l'avoir trouvée, si je sais pas l'utiliser… »

« Ok ! Ok !... viens ici que je te sèche… faut accélérer le mouvement, sinon on va devoir partir le ventre vide ! »

OoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooO

Hermione et Harry se matérialisèrent devant les portes d'argent, directement dans la salle des comptoirs de chez Gringotts. Car, au cours du petit déjeuner, plutôt englouti que dégusté, Hermione n'avait pas pu résister à la curiosité. Quantité de questions posées à Harry sur les évènements de la nuit, avaient amené de longues précisions. Tous deux s'étaient laissés emporter par l'exaltation qui les animait et n'avaient pas vu l'heure passer… si bien que quand ils se rappelèrent du rendez-vous, il ne restait plus que quelques minutes. Ils avaient donc préféré la ponctualité à la politesse, au risque de provoquer un choc épouvantable aux gobelins en apparaissant ainsi dans ce haut lieu de sécurité, réputé pour son inviolabilité.

Si les gobelins, derrière leurs comptoirs, furent surpris, choqués ou effrayés, fidèles à leurs habitudes, ils n'en montrèrent rien. Leurs visages étaient impassibles et c'est à peine s'ils avaient levé les yeux de leurs registres. Hermione et Harry ne furent pas aussi stoïques. Ils se trouvaient au milieu d'un gigantesque chantier. Ce qui n'était pas surprenant en se rappelant que quelques jours plus tôt, ils s'étaient enfuis de là en compagnie de Ron, sur le dos d'un dragon. Le monstre ailé avait détruit tout ce qui barrait son chemin d'accès à la liberté et eux l'avaient aidé autant qu'ils le pouvaient. Devant l'ampleur des dégâts, les jeunes gens, dans un bel ensemble, doutèrent soudain du fait qu'ils puissent être accueillis à bras ouverts.

Les réparations avaient prioritairement porté sur les murs externes ainsi que sur les portes. Ces dernières avaient été remplacées. Mais les comptoirs n'étaient pas en reste. Tous étaient opérationnels. Pour les gobelins la sécurité et les affaires passaient avant tout, le reste pouvait attendre…

Un peu hésitant, Harry décida d'aller s'annoncer au comptoir puisque rien n'avait l'air de bouger. Il était sur le point de proposer à Hermione de le suivre lorsque, sur la droite, une porte s'ouvrit, livrant passage à un gobelin sans âge. Ce dernier, raide comme la justice et affichant une autorité certaine, se pressa derrière les comptoirs dont la ligne était interrompue au milieu juste en face de la porte restée ouverte et semblant déboucher sur un vaste corridor. Le gobelin rejoignit l'allée centrale pour venir à la rencontre d'Harry.

« M Harry James Potter, je présume ? » demanda-t-il avant de se présenter, sans attendre la réponse. « Urgrad, Directeur Général de Gringotts, pour vous servir ! »

« Enchanté M Urgrad ! » déclara Harry. « Permettez-moi de vous présenter une grande amie, Miss Hermione Jane Granger ! »

Pendant qu'Hermione saluait d'un petit hochement de tête, Urgrad reprit la parole :

« Le terme _monsieur_ n'est pas approprié pour un gobelin. Les coutumes voudraient que vous m'appeliez _gobelin _Urgrad mais nous avons laissé tomber ces usages puérils il y a bien longtemps. Alors un simple Urgrad suffira amplement ! Urgrad le rusé conviendrait aussi… les gobelins tiennent assez aux surnoms qu'ils acquièrent en fonction de leurs mérites !

« En ce cas, » répondit Harry, « laissez tomber aussi le monsieur en ce qui me concerne, Harry ira très bien… »

« Ce sera Harry James Potter, » décréta Urgrad, « nous désignons généralement les sorciers par leurs prénoms et noms, question de préséance. Bien, maintenant que les présentations sont faites et que la courtoisie a été respectée, passons aux choses sérieuses ! Veuillez me suivre. »

Urgrad fit demi-tour pour emprunter, en sens inverse, le trajet qui l'avait amené à l'entrée de la salle des comptoirs. L'ouverture latérale droite franchie, le groupe déboucha effectivement dans un vaste corridor sur lequel donnaient de nombreuses portes. Comme dans la salle des comptoirs, sols, murs et colonnes étaient en marbre, dans des teintes beiges et brunes qui se mariaient bien ensemble. L'aspect général, s'il était un peu froid, restait cossu.

Hermione et Harry suivirent Urgrad dans un dédale de couloirs et d'escaliers. Leur destination se situait, de toute évidence, en sous-sol. Urgrad finit par entrer, sans frapper, dans une pièce assez vaste. Pour la décoration, les gobelins n'avaient pas fourni un gros travail de créativité. Le marbre était de rigueur ici aussi. Une grande table rectangulaire, en chêne foncé massif, occupait le centre de la pièce. Elle était entourée de fauteuils du même bois, capitonnés de velours ocre.

A un bout de la table, cinq gobelins attendaient en silence, trois d'un côté, deux de l'autre. Parmi eux se trouvait Gripsec. La place en bout de table était vacante. Il s'agissait certainement de celle d'Urgrad. Sans attendre, celui-ci fit les présentations.

« Voici Asdrig, Ragulf et Grignok, Administrateurs ! »

« Vous connaissez déjà Gripsec qui vient, depuis peu, d'être nommé conseiller spécial… » poursuivit Urgrad.

« Et enfin voici Aldrik le sage, mon filleul, Administrateur et Directeur Général Adjoint de la Banque ! » termina Urgrad.

Les nommés inclinèrent la tête au fur et à mesure des présentations et Harry et Hermione les saluèrent de la même façon. Les politesses échangées, Urgrad demanda :

« Je n'ai pas vu vos phénix, ils ne vous ont pas accompagné ? »

« Ce ne sont pas _mes_ phénix… » répliqua Harry en s'efforçant de soigner son langage devant ses interlocuteurs un peu guindés. « Les phénix n'appartiennent à personne. Ils sont libres, ils vont et viennent comme bon leur semble. Ils me font une grande faveur en me gratifiant de leurs présences. Pour être honnête, je ne suis le compagnon sorcier que de Fumseck. J'ai vu l'autre phénix, pour la première fois, hier soir. Je sais pas d'où il vient. Je suppose que ce doit être un ami de Fumseck et que quand celui-ci a décidé de revenir à l'Ecole, il l'a suivi. Mais je dois avouer qu'il est réservé, plutôt effarouché et pas spécialement amical à mon égard… »

« Nous savons qui est ce phénix ! » affirma Urgrad. « Nous ne l'avions jamais vu avant mais nos légendes les plus anciennes et nos prophéties en parlent. En dehors des autres phénix, je doute qu'une autre créature magique ou qu'un sorcier ait pu jamais l'apercevoir depuis des millénaires encore moins l'approcher. A notre connaissance, il n'a jamais été le compagnon de quiconque ! Pourtant, il nous a délivré un message de votre part, Harry James Potter ! »

« Pardonnez moi de vous contredire, » intervint Harry, « il ne portait pas ma lettre. Fumseck était chargé de cette mission… l'autre phénix ne faisait que l'accompagner ! »

Voir des gobelins avec des yeux ronds de surprise était inhabituel. Normalement, il était difficile de deviner ce que pensait un gobelin tellement la placidité faisait partie de sa façon d'être. Manifestement, Harry venait de prononcer des paroles insolites mais il ne voyait pas lesquelles, quelque chose lui échappait. A priori, Hermione était dans le même état d'esprit que lui.

« Vous n'y pensez pas ! » s'écria Urgrad au bout d'un moment. « Mélissol, le Phénix d'Or, n'aurait jamais porté lui-même un message pour qui que ce soit. En revanche, il présidait à sa remise ! »

« Mélissol ? » interrogea Harry. « Qui est donc ce phénix d'or ? Et pourquoi il vous impressionne autant ? »

« Il n'y a jamais eu qu'un seul Phénix Doré ! » répondit Urgrad. « Mélissol est le phénix le plus ancien. Il est le père de tous les phénix. Il est le Phénix-Roi ! »

Ainsi, les phénix auraient un parent finalement, un père plus précisément et celui-ci se serait enfin montré après des millénaires d'exil volontaire. Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi il l'aurait fait justement maintenant et pourquoi il se serait présenté d'abord à Hermione et à lui.

« Etes-vous sûr de cela ? » insista-t-il. « Il me paraissait d'une teinte changeante entre le jaune et l'orange. Il pourrait pas y avoir une erreur… »

« Il n'y a pas d'erreur possible ! » le coupa abruptement Urgrad. « Tous les phénix, à l'exception d'un seul, ont toujours eu des couleurs dans une gamme allant de l'orange au brun, en passant par tous les tons de rouge. Ainsi Fumseck avec sa couleur vermillon, fluctuant entre l'orange et le rouge vif, a une teinte des plus claires pour un phénix. Le seul à avoir une teinte plus claire encore est le phénix doré. Mélissol lui-même, le Phénix-Roi, le seul, l'unique ! »

Il y eut une sorte d'explosion dans la pièce, à un mètre de hauteur au dessus du centre de la table. D'un petit nuage de flammes orangées, surgit Fumseck qui fila immédiatement se poser sur l'épaule d'Harry. Une deuxième explosion se fit entendre avant que le premier phénix se soit installé. Mélissol jaillit de la boule de flammes dorées et s'élança dans la pièce, pour inspecter les abords et passer en revue l'assistance. Puis il vint vers Harry et émit une sorte de chant-sifflement à deux tons. Fumseck, ronronnant tandis qu'Harry le caressait derrière la tête, alla se percher sur le dossier du premier fauteuil sur la gauche. Mélissol, avec autorité, s'installa à son tour sur l'épaule d'Harry, pendant que les gobelins se levaient tous ensemble, en s'adressant les uns aux autres des signes approbateurs. Ils étaient heureux, se félicitaient, comme si un évènement qu'ils attendaient depuis longtemps venait de se produire.

Les champs magiques des deux phénix se mélangeaient avec le sien et Harry ne pouvaient plus les différencier. Il était perdu au milieu de cette splendeur dorée, scintillante. Même ressenti, même couleur, même texture, sa magie et celle des phénix étaient bien identiques… les phénix, comme lui, avaient accès à la Source de toutes les Magies. Inconsciemment, Harry caressa Mélissol comme il avait prit l'habitude de le faire pour Fumseck. L'oiseau royal eut un léger sursaut puis se laissa aller à la caresse, de plus en plus volontiers. Il se reprit pourtant et adressa un nouveau chant-sifflement aux gobelins.

Ceux-ci s'inclinèrent puis s'assirent de nouveau. Sous les yeux des deux oiseaux de légende, Urgrad, reprit la parole, obséquieusement :

« Je ne trouve pas que le Phénix-Roi soit circonspect, effrayé ou inamical à votre égard, Harry James Potter ! Il semblerait même que désormais, vous ayez un second phénix compagnon. Et pas n'importe lequel, le premier d'entre tous… »

« Je vous assure qu'il était pas du tout comme ça à notre première rencontre ! » se justifia Harry en cherchant du regard une approbation muette d'Hermione.

« Peu importe, » poursuivit Urgrad, « revenons à l'objet de votre présence en nos murs ! Vous nous avez honorés en demandant un conseiller financier issu de notre établissement ! Bien que Gripsec se soit proposé spontanément pour cette fonction, le Conseil d'Administration a jugé qu'Aldrik serait une meilleure alternative. N'y voyez là aucun privilège accordé à un membre de ma famille. Aldrik, s'il est jeune, n'a en rien usurpé son surnom. Par ailleurs, je n'ai aucune responsabilité, ni dans sa nomination au Conseil d'Administration, ni dans sa promotion au poste de Directeur Général Adjoint. Il ne doit ces fonctions qu'à ses seuls mérites ! »

Sur ce, Urgrad invita Hermione et Harry à s'assoir à l'autre bout de la table et alla rejoindre la sienne, face à eux, au milieu des administrateurs.

« Vous avez demandé ce rendez-vous, » reprit Urgrad, « nous vous écoutons ! »

A peine assis, Hermione installée à sa gauche, Mélissol juché sur son épaule, Fumseck toujours perché sur le dossier du fauteuil qu'il s'était choisi, Harry fut pris de court par le changement brutal de sujet. Il ne s'attendait pas à revenir ainsi dans le vif du sujet. Il réfléchit un petit moment afin de bien choisir ses mots. En pensant aux dégâts qu'il avait vus en surface et dont Hermione, Ron et lui-même étaient responsables, il estima que commencer en proposant une réparation serait une bonne entrée en matière.

« Et bien, » commença-t-il, « je pense qu'avant toute chose, il nous faut aborder la question du dédommagement ! Cependant, je n'ai pas la moindre idée des sommes dont je dispose. Si je pouvais être renseigné à ce sujet, la discussion en serait facilitée… »

« Il est assez facile de satisfaire à cette requête ! » annonça Aldrik. « Nous évaluons vos avoirs à un montant d'au moins trois millions six cent dix mille gallions. Tout d'abord, de l'héritage de vos parents, déduction faite des petits prélèvements que vous avez effectués tout au long de votre scolarité, il vous reste une somme de cent soixante mille gallions en espèces. »

« Le Ministre Kingsley Shacklebolt étant passé hier soir, muni d'une mainlevée délivrée par le Magenmagot, les charmes plaçant le coffre de la succession Black sous séquestre, ont été rompus. Votre parrain avait rédigé un testament olographe faisant de vous son légataire universel. L'authenticité et la validité de ce document ont été reconnues aussi bien par le Magenmagot que par le Conseil d'Administration de Gringotts. »

« Avant le décès de sa mère, Sirius Black avait déposé chez nous des liquidités, bloquées par la justice, d'un montant de deux cent trente mille gallions. Après le décès de Walburga Black, le contenu du coffre de votre parrain, du fait de sa qualité d'unique héritier, s'est déversé dans celui, de haute sécurité, appartenant à la Famille Black… placé à son tour sous séquestre. »

« Ledit coffre de haute sécurité contenait, avant ce transfert, deux millions cent vingt mille gallions en espèces. Il renfermait aussi des bijoux, des objets précieux, des œuvres d'art, des collections, qu'il faudrait faire expertiser précisément mais que nous estimons dans une fourchette pouvant aller de un million cent mille à un million trois cent milles gallions. »

« Depuis hier soir, ce coffre de haute sécurité est devenu le vôtre. Il s'est ouvert pour recevoir le contenu de votre coffre précédent. L'opération s'est déroulée en présence du Ministre et de témoins gobelins de haute moralité. De toute façon, des sorts puissants veillent à la bonne régularité de ces transactions. Ils ont été activés à une ère où la magie était très supérieure à celle d'aujourd'hui et il n'y a aucun risque de dol ou de malversation quelconque lors des manipulations de ce type ! »

« Le Ministre nous a informés de votre souhait de vendre tous vos biens en dehors d'une propriété en Cornouailles ! Il nous faudra donc attendre les produits de la vente de vos meubles et immeubles pour vous indiquer le montant exact de votre fortune ! »

« A ce propos, » intervint Urgrad, « la famille Black possédait une collection d'objets très anciens, façonnés par des artisans gobelins ! Cette collection nous intéresse au plus haut point, et nous serions disposés à vous verser… disons, cent mille gallions pour la récupérer… »

« Un instant, » le stoppa Aldrik, « Harry James Potter, confirmez vous votre souhait d'avoir un conseiller financier gobelin ? Si oui, est ce que le choix de ma personne vous agrée ? »

Il fallut un peu de temps à Harry pour réagir. Il était littéralement estomaqué par les sommes évoquées. S'il n'avait pas la bosse des finances, il en savait assez pour se rendre compte que c'était énorme. De son côté, Hermione était blanche comme un linge. Les chiffres lui avaient donné le tournis.

« Heu… oui… oui, bien sûr ! » répondit lentement Harry. « Oui, ce choix me convient tout à fait ! Il faudra bien sûr m'indiquer vos conditions… »

« Mes conditions seront raisonnables Harry James Potter ! » affirma Aldrik qui se leva et se tourna vers les autres administrateurs pour leur proclamer :

« Je ne peux être juge et partie ! Défendant désormais les intérêts d'Harry James Potter, le client le plus éminent de la banque, je vous présente ma démission et quitte, dès cet instant, toutes les fonctions que j'occupe à Gringotts ! »

Aldrik se leva alors de son fauteuil, situé à droite d'Urgrad, pour venir s'installer dans celui placé à la droite d'Harry.

« Il est absolument pas nécessaire d'en arriver là ! » déclara Harry après un moment de stupeur. « Je suis sûr que vous veillerez à mes intérêts et que vous me conseillerez au mieux tout en conservant votre travail à la banque. Je ne pense pas que concilier les deux soit impossible… et puis, j'ai peut-être pas les moyens de vous verser votre salaire actuel ! »

« Aldrik agit exactement ainsi qu'il le doit. » soutint Urgrad. « Il était évident pour nous que celui qui aurait le privilège de vous conseiller, devrait nous quitter pour le faire. Un gobelin attaché à une structure du type de la nôtre, se doit avant tout à l'institution et aux principes gobelins ! Il ne peut donc assumer librement et avec tout l'engagement nécessaire, un rôle de conseiller dont les fonctions l'amèneraient à être en contradiction directe avec nos préceptes. Son honneur veut qu'il en soit ainsi. »

« Je suis désolé, » répliqua Harry, « je savais pas, en demandant un conseiller parmi vous, que celui-ci devrait faire un tel sacrifice. Peut-être qu'il serait souhaitable que je choisisse ailleurs… je ne voudrais pas qu'Aldrik soit perdant d'une quelconque… »

« Harry James Potter, » certifia Aldrik, « me croirez vous si je vous affirme que pour tout le peuple gobelin, le fait d'être votre conseiller personnel est une élévation exceptionnelle ? Il y a d'autres valeurs que l'argent, même pour un gobelin. Etre à votre service est une apothéose dans ma carrière… cela en aurait été une même pour Urgrad, si celui-ci avait été sélectionné. Je peux vous assurer que je ne suis perdant en aucune façon et que nous saurons parfaitement nous entendre sur les conditions financières ! »

« Je vois pas bien ce qu'il peut y avoir de si valorisant à me conseiller, » dit Harry, « mais puisque vous y tenez, j'accepte, sous réserve de connaître vos gains actuels et de m'assurer que ceux que je serai en mesure de vous verser s'en écartent pas trop ! »

« L'affaire est entendue ! » ratifia Aldrik. « En tant que conseiller personnel d'Harry James Potter, je me dois de signaler à Gringotts que sa proposition pour le rachat de la collection d'objets anciens de la famille Black est grotesque… les objets en question, fabriqués par des artisans gobelins légendaires, ont une valeur inestimable… »

« Heu… » précisa Harry, « je dois vous informer que cette collection ne doit plus être complète. Je ne sais même pas s'il en reste quelque chose. L'Ordre du Phénix avait fait du _square Grimmaurd_, son quartier général. Il se trouve que parmi ses membres, il y avait un escroc qui n'a pas hésité à se servir…

« Fort bien, » reprit Aldrik, « mais les raisons pour lesquelles les gobelins attachent une valeur aux objets ne sont pas les mêmes que celles des sorciers. Je doute que votre canaille ait su reconnaître ceux d'entre eux qui avaient vraiment de l'intérêt. Quoiqu'il en soit, je me rendrai sur place dès que possible pour faire l'inventaire… et j'avertis le Conseil d'Administration de Gringotts que ses offres devront être plus sérieuses, à l'avenir, s'il escompte conclure la moindre transaction avec mon client ! »

Les Administrateurs s'observèrent mais ne dirent mot.

« Revenons maintenant à la question des indemnités dont il était question au début de cette entrevue… » poursuivit Aldrik. « Nous souhaiterions entendre ce que Gringotts a à nous dire sur le sujet ! »

« Eh bien, » commença Urgrad en s'éclaircissant la voix, « nous avons jugé qu'un montant de huit cent mille gallions pouvait être alloué à… »

« Les propositions de Gringotts sont décidément risibles et même insultantes pour mon illustre client ! » gronda Aldrik en se levant. « Puis je me permettre de vous rappeler que votre proposition s'adresse à Harry James Potter, à celui qui a vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres, à celui qui a pour compagnon la plus sacrée des créatures magiques, Mélissol le Phénix-Roi ! A celui, que les signes avant-coureurs désignent, de toute évidence, comme l'Etre Pur annoncé dans nos prophéties. Il ne saurait être question d'indemnités inférieures à dix millions de gallions ! »

Pour le coup, Harry devint aussi pâle que Drago Malefoy dans ses plus mauvais jours. D'accord, il avait beaucoup d'argent. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour le plumer de cette façon. Les gobelins lui avaient tendu un piège et il était tombé dedans. Aldrik ne se battait pas pour lui mais pour ses frères. Il allait retirer le maximum possible du patrimoine d'Harry, mais ce serait pour en reverser l'intégralité à son peuple. Le préjudice causé à Gringotts était énorme, bien entendu, mais pas à ce point… Choqué, Harry se tourna vers Hermione. Celle-ci était sans voix. Si les chiffres égrenés auparavant l'avaient étourdie, le montant proposé pour le dédommagement l'avait anesthésiée. Elle ne pouvait être d'aucun secours à Harry dans l'immédiat.

C'est ce que supposait Harry en tous cas. Car Hermione, même si elle avait été plus qu'impressionnée par les sommes colossales citées, s'intéressait à d'autres points dans le discours de leurs interlocuteurs. Par deux fois déjà, ils avaient fait référence à des prophéties. Qui aurait cru que les gobelins puissent avoir des prédictions à eux ? Aldrik faisait référence à des signes indiquant qu'Harry était le personnage principal de ces prophéties. A priori, Mélissol était l'un de ces signes et le choix d'un gobelin comme conseiller privé en était un autre… il fallait qu'elle se concentre sur cela, qu'elle en apprenne plus. Si elle pouvait avoir accès aux prophéties elles-mêmes, ce serait encore mieux bien sûr…

« Voyons Aldrik, » protesta Harry, « le montant que vous exigez est exorbitant ! D'ailleurs j'ai pas… »

« Harry James Potter, » l'arrêta Aldrik, « laissez-moi mener cette transaction à ma manière. Je suis là pour cela. Il n'est pas dans mes intentions de lâcher le moindre gallion ! Gringotts vous allouera une indemnité minimale de dix millions de gallions, je vous le garanti ! »

Une nouvelle fois, Harry regarda Hermione. Jusqu'ici, il n'avait pas compris grand-chose, mais là c'était le pompon ! Pour quoi diable la banque devrait-elle l'indemniser, lui ? Le mot allouer ne devait pas avoir le même sens pour les gobelins…

« J'ai bien peur qu'il y ait un quiproquo entre nous ! » indiqua Harry. « J'ai cru comprendre que, selon vous, Gringotts allait _me_ verser une indemnité. Je vois pas pourquoi ! Je pense plutôt que c'est à moi de verser un dédommagement pour les dégâts que mes amis et moi-même avons occasionnés à la banque récemment… »

« Il n'y a pas la moindre confusion, Harry James Potter ! » réfuta Aldrik. « Dans cette affaire, la Banque est votre débitrice. Elle en était parfaitement consciente d'ailleurs. Mais je vais faire la démonstration à son Conseil d'Administration que le montant de sa proposition est déshonorant pour le Peuple Gobelin. »

« Frères gobelins, même si notre opinion de nous-mêmes n'est pas à l'image de celle que les elfes ont de la leur, nous avons toujours vécu en tant que citoyens de seconde catégorie dans le Monde de la Magie. Nos mérites certains n'ont jamais été reconnus. Les sorciers nous ont toujours maintenus dans des positions subalternes. Aucun d'entre nous n'a jamais fait partie de l'intelligentsia. Aucun d'entre nous n'a jamais été nommé à un poste important en dehors de Gringotts. Aucun d'entre nous n'a même jamais été convié à une manifestation ou à une cérémonie quelconque. »

« La seule activité qui nous permette de sauver les apparences, de ne pas être définitivement mis au placard, est la finance. Fort heureusement pour nous, les sorciers n'ont jamais su calculer. Fort heureusement pour nous, ils n'ont jamais su lier la magie aussi bien que les gobelins aux objets et aux pierres. Cela nous a rendus incontournables pour la gestion et pour la protection de leurs richesses. »

« Mais déjà sous l'administration de Cornélius Fudge, le Ministère avait tenté de prendre le contrôle de Gringotts. Nous avons eu toutes les peines du monde, à ce moment là, à déjouer ses manœuvres. Ensuite, avec l'avènement de Pius Thicknesse, l'homme de paille de Lord Voldemort, la fin de nos seules prérogatives a été conjecturée. Très vite, les mangemorts se sont retrouvés partout : à la protection, à la surveillance… il ne restait que peu de temps avant qu'ils ne prennent le contrôle total. Dois-je vous rappeler à qui nous devons la dissolution de cette menace ? »

« Frères gobelins, dois-je vous rappeler que le Ministre de la Magie était dans cette salle de réunion hier soir ? Dois-je vous rappeler qu'il nous a garanti la fin de la mainmise du Ministère sur Gringotts et qu'il s'est engagé à assurer, totalement et irrévocablement, l'indépendance de la Banque avant de rendre son mandat. Dois-je vous rappeler qu'il nous a annoncé une nouvelle ère pour notre Monde. Oui, il a bien dit _notre_ Monde ! »

« Et dans le Monde dont il est question, les gobelins ont une place, une place qu'ils n'ont jamais eue auparavant. La preuve en est qu'il a sollicité… oui, un Ministre de la Magie nous a sollicités, il n'a pas exigé de nous… et qu'a-t-il sollicité ? Il nous a demandé humblement, pour le cas où nous n'y serions pas opposés, si nous pouvions organiser le transfert des corps des gobelins morts durant le conflit, à Poudlard. Il nous a déclaré que tous ceux qui étaient tombés au champ d'honneur seraient honorés pareillement. Il nous a dit que telle était la volonté du Survivant car pour le Survivant, il n'y avait pas de différence entre une vie et une autre. Car pour le Survivant, la vie d'un elfe valait celle d'un gobelin et celle d'un gobelin valait celle d'un sorcier ! Frères, dois-je vous rappeler qui les sorciers désignent par le terme Survivant ?

« Frères gobelins, faut-il encore que je précise que j'ai l'incommensurable honneur de représenter le dit Survivant. Celui que les sorciers adulent a trouvé tout à fait normal de proposer à l'un d'entre nous, un poste de confiance que tout sorcier aurait accepté avec empressement ! Aujourd'hui, un gobelin occupe un poste envié par l'ensemble du Monde Magique. Dans deux jours, on rendra officiellement hommage aux gobelins victimes de la guerre et nous sommes tous invités à la cérémonie. Ces deux évènements, que nous attendions depuis des lustres, se produisent et nous les devons à Harry James Potter ! »

« Si ce que je viens de dire n'était pas suffisant, je me contenterais, pour terminer, de citer les signes annonciateurs de la _Prophétie du Juste_. »

« Premier signe : une ombre terrible, obscurcissant le ciel du peuple gobelin, est écartée par l'Etre Pur. Nous croyions tous qu'il s'agirait d'un gobelin, nous nous sommes trompés ! »

« Deuxième signe : la réapparition soudaine, dans le Monde de la Magie, du Phénix-Roi. Celui-ci est porteur d'un message de l'Etre Pur au Peuple Gobelin. »

« Troisième signe : l'Etre Pur est détenteur de la magie suprême, la Magie de la Création. »

« Je pense que, comme moi, vous avez tous remarqué l'aura magique d'Harry James Potter. Il ne fait aucun doute que sa magie est à l'unisson de celle des phénix. Il puise à la Source des Magies. Les signes annonciateurs ne se sont pas encore tous révélés à nous, mais en ce qui me concerne, je suis convaincu. Même si les autres signes ne devaient jamais être reconnus, j'ai la conviction qu'Harry James Potter est l'Etre Pur exceptionnel à qui notre peuple doit déjà démesurément ! J'ai la conviction qu'Harry James Potter est _le Juste_ annoncé dans notre prophétie éponyme ! »

« Alors frères gobelins, je vous demande de réfléchir longuement avant de répondre aux questions que je vais poser maintenant... Quel est le prix de la liberté du Peuple Gobelin ? Quelle est la valeur de l'honneur du Peuple Gobelin ? A combien évaluez-vous la reconnaissance enfin accordée au Peuple Gobelin, par le monde magique ? »

Aldrik vint se rasseoir à côté d'Harry, il en avait terminé. Le silence s'instaura dans la salle de réunion de Gringotts. Après un temps de réflexion, Urgrad se leva, aussitôt imités par les autres administrateurs et commenta :

« Harry James Potter, vous avez un avoué d'élite ! J'imagine que vous en prenez conscience. Nous allons nous retirer pour réfléchir à sa plaidoirie et arrêter une décision. L'on va vous apporter une petite collation pour vous aider à patienter… »

Pendant que le Conseil d'Administration de Gringotts quittait la pièce, Harry observa Aldrik avec incrédulité, mais aussi avec une gêne mêlée d'admiration. Le jeune gobelin avait prit fait et cause pour lui, sans état d'âme, avec une éloquence extraordinaire. Il ne prenait pas son rôle de conseiller à la légère… il en avait même rajouté.

« Aldrik, je vous remercie infiniment pour ce que vous venez de faire ! » commença Harry. « Cependant, j'espère que vous ne croyez pas aussi fermement qu'il semblait, à ce que vous avez dit. S'il est vrai que j'ai affronté Voldemort, je l'ai pas fait spécialement pour les gobelins, je l'ai fait avant tout pour moi et ensuite pour le monde magique… »

« Je n'ai jamais prétendu autre chose ! » répondit calmement Aldrik. « Le fait est, qu'en menant à bien votre mission, vous avez aussi écarté la menace qui pesait sur le peuple gobelin. Le peu, acquis par mes frères au cours des siècles, était sur le point d'être réduit à néant et nous ne nous faisions aucune illusion sur notre destin pour le cas où Voldemort gagnerait. »

« Admettons, » insista Harry, « mais quand vous dites que je suis un être pur et que Mélissol était porteur d'un message au peuple gobelin de ma part, j'entends là un conte pour enfants ! Je suis bien loin de la pureté prétendue. Ou nous ne devons pas avoir la même définition de ce mot. Et en fait de message, transmis par Fumseck et non par Mélissol, il vous demandait un rendez-vous d'ordre privé afin de mettre mes affaires en règle. Hermione m'a suggéré de demander un conseiller financier chez vous parce que d'après elle, il y avait pas plus doué qu'un gobelin en la matière… nous sommes bien loin du message au peuple gobelin ! »

« Harry James Potter… »

« Nous allons travailler ensemble dorénavant, » le coupa Harry, « et vous êtes jeune d'après ce que j'ai compris. Si nous abandonnions tout de suite les cérémonies… je vous appelle bien Aldrik, moi ! Vous pourriez en faire autant en m'appelant Harry et nous pourrions nous tutoyer ! »

« J'ai exactement quarante deux ans ! » répliqua Aldrik. « Ce qui est effectivement jeune pour un gobelin dont l'espérance de vie moyenne est de cent quatre vingt quatorze ans. En se basant sur l'espérance de vie des sorciers, qui est en moyenne de cent onze ans, cela correspond à un âge de vingt quatre ans chez vous. »

La porte, à laquelle un coup léger avait été frappé, s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer deux gobelins chargés de plateaux. La discussion s'interrompit le temps du service. Un thé odorant permit aux interlocuteurs de se réhydrater délicieusement tout en dégustant de savoureuses galettes au miel, finement épicées.

« Votre demande, quand à la cordialité que vous souhaitez voir s'instaurer dans nos relations, est inattendue ! » repartit Aldrik. « Le protocole voudrait que je refuse ! Cependant, aucun gobelin n'a été distingué ainsi que vous l'avez fait pour moi. Il n'y a aucun précédent. Il me faut donc innover. Je pense que cela devrait m'être possible même si mes principes vont me rendre la tâche difficile… »

« Je vais donc accepter, _Harry_, parce que c'est un autre message fort que _tu_ envoies à l'ensemble du Peuple Gobelin, probablement s'en t'en rendre compte ! Car ton premier message, à priori anodin, que tu as envoyé hier, en cachait bien un autre qui lui, s'adressait à l'ensemble de notre communauté. Peu importe qu'Hermione Jane Granger t'ait suggéré de faire cette demande. L'essentiel est que tu l'aies faites et qu'en la faisant, tu aies déclaré officiellement que la personne la plus digne de te conseiller devait être un gobelin ! Oui, Harry, le message caché parle de l'honneur et de la place des gobelins dans le Monde Magique. Comme le fait que tu me demandes, aujourd'hui, de t'appeler par ton prénom et de te tutoyer, cache un autre message, celui de l'amitié devenue possible entre nos deux sociétés ! »

« J'en viens maintenant à la pureté que tu te contestes. J'ai lu les numéros de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ et du _Nouveau Chicaneur_ consacrés à tes exploits. Ils ont rapporté ton discours du soir de la victoire. J'y ai bien vu, moi, la pureté dont je parle. J'y ai lu la franchise et l'honnêteté d'un jeune homme qui reconnait et accepte ses faiblesses. J'y ai lu la noblesse d'un jeune homme qui se fait un point d'honneur à souligner et mettre en avant les mérites de tous ceux qui l'ont aidé… Gripsec doit d'ailleurs sa place de Conseiller à cette noblesse ! J'y ai lu aussi la générosité et la grandeur d'âme d'un jeune homme qui se refuse à parler des manquements de ses alliés et qui de toute évidence, les a pardonnés… je pourrais continuer comme cela. Mais si je fais le compte des qualités relevées : franchise, honnêteté, noblesse, générosité, grandeur d'âme, j'affirme que j'en ai déjà assez pour soutenir que le sorcier assis à côté de moi est un être pur ! »

« Je vois que je gagnerai jamais, contre toi, sur ce terrain ! » râla Harry. « Parlons plutôt de l'indemnité réclamée... je… je la trouve… indécente ! D'abord j'ai plus d'argent qu'il m'en faudra jamais et je ne sais pas si je pourrai le dépenser un jour. Ensuite cela risque de mettre Gringotts dans l'embarras… déjà, réunir une telle fortune ne doit pas être chose facile. La remettre à une vague connaissance doit être plus difficile encore… même si on accorde certains mérites au bénéficiaire… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour Gringotts ! » riposta Aldrik. « Les gobelins amassent des tonnes d'or depuis des siècles. Ils ont constitué un véritable trésor de guerre. Ils pourraient te donner vingt fois ce que j'ai demandé, sans broncher. Ils ont toujours espéré que cet or leur permettrait un jour, d'acheter ce à quoi ils aspirent. Ils étaient prêts à tout donner, jusqu'au dernier gallion, pour cela. Malheureusement pour eux, il est des choses qui ne s'achètent pas. Tu viens de leur offrir, la liberté, la reconnaissance et l'honneur que leurs qualités et leur or n'ont pas réussi à leur apporter. Ils sauront apprécier ce bienfait à sa juste valeur et ce d'autant plus que leur pragmatisme ne manquera pas de leur faire apprécier l'économie substantielle que tu leur permets de réaliser ! »

« Pour ce qui est de l'utilisation de ta fortune, » continua Aldrik, « il me semble que tu as ta bonne œuvre, non ? Le Ministre nous a parlé de ton projet… et de ses réserves. Je suis de son avis, il n'est pas nécessaire de lancer ton association avec une mise aussi importante ! Parce que beaucoup, dans le monde magique, vont ressentir le besoin de s'acheter de l'honneur, du respect ou même une conscience, à bon compte. Ils t'imiteront rapidement en faisant des donations à ta fondation tout en s'arrangeant pour que cela se sache ! »

« Crée ta fondation et dote là d'un capital de départ raisonnable, disons de l'ordre de cinq cent mille gallions. Avec cela, il y aura largement de quoi accorder une bourse à l'ensemble des élèves pour une année scolaire. Le montant semblera énorme au premier abord mais, très vite, certains verront qu'au-delà d'une année, la pérennité de l'œuvre n'est pas assurée ! Crois-moi sur parole, ils se jetteront tous sur l'opportunité que tu leurs offres avec reconnaissance. Si tu assures tout de suite les arrières de ta fondation, tu les prives d'une chance de se racheter. De plus, si cela ne marche pas ou ne suffit pas, rien ne t'empêche de faire un don complémentaire chaque année, après avoir contrôlé la bonne gestion des fonds de l'année précédente. »

« Tu es diabolique Aldrik ! » apprécia Harry. « Après tout ce que j'ai entendu aujourd'hui, ce surnom aurait été plus adapté à ta personne ! Bon, mais avec une si petite dotation, nous sommes loin des dix millions réclamés pour le dédommagement… »

« Le Ministre a évoqué le marasme financier dans lequel la prestigieuse Ecole Poudlard se débat actuellement ! » reprit Aldrik. « La majorité des infrastructures de Poudlard sont magiques. Cela signifie que lors de la construction, la magie a été intimement liée aux matériaux. Ainsi, les murs, les pièces, les bâtiments, sont censés s'adapter aux nécessités immédiates de l'école. Pour l'entretien courant ou pour de petits dommages, des sorts simples de réparation suffisent généralement à faire tout rentrer dans l'ordre. Mais pour l'usure profonde, notamment des sortilèges permanents d'origine et pour les dommages graves aux structures, le bricolage n'est pas possible, il faut reconstruire entièrement. »

« Les géants, immunisés contre la magie, ont occasionné des dégâts importants et quasi irréparables à une bonne partie de l'ossature des bâtiments. Et des pans entiers de l'école sont vétustes… sans parler des zones laissées totalement à l'abandon ! Ces zones, à elles seules, démontrent bien que les structures ne se modifient plus en fonction des besoins. Les charmes d'auto-adaptation ne fonctionnent plus ! Or, aujourd'hui, les sorciers-bâtisseurs se comptent sur les doigts de la main et leurs interventions sont facturées au prix fort. En outre, la magie qu'ils sont capables de lier aux matériaux est loin de valoir celle des constructions d'origine. »

« Poudlard est pauvre : Dumbledore faisant figure de proue de l'opposition, l'Ecole n'a pas eu les faveurs budgétaires des derniers gouvernements. Les caisses du Ministère sont vides elles aussi, les dernières administrations ayant engagé toutes les disponibilités à essayer de s'assurer la supériorité dans le conflit. Le salut ne viendra donc pas de là ! Pourtant, plusieurs millions de gallions seraient nécessaires… mais même si on les trouvait, rien n'assurerait que tout puisse être prêt pour la rentrée prochaine ! »

« Et c'est là que j'interviens ! » lança Harry dans un grand sourire. « Je les ai, moi, ces gallions… ou je vais les avoir grâce à toi ! Poudlard m'a tant donné, je vais pouvoir le lui rendre. Tu es diabolique… un génie diabolique. Mais dis-moi… je veux pas d'un Poudlard au rabais. Il me semble avoir compris que les gobelins sont particulièrement qualifiés pour les matériaux magiques. Tu y as fait allusion tout à l'heure dans la discussion avec le Conseil de la Banque. Et si je me réfère à ce que j'ai vu en arrivant là haut, ils travaillent vite et bien… pourtant les ravages causés par notre fuite à dos de dragon, me semblaient aussi graves, sinon plus, que ceux provoqués par les géants ! »

« C'est exact, » répliqua Aldrik, « mais il faudrait que les sorciers fassent appel aux gobelins et c'est loin d'être chose acquise ! »

« Par Merlin, ils le feront ! » brailla Harry. « Je te le garantis ! J'imagine que si je paye, j'ai aussi mon mot à dire là dessus… les gobelins vont pas seulement réparer Poudlard, ils vont le reconstruire, _entièrement_. Ils lui redonneront le cachet qu'il aurait jamais dû perdre… heu… est-ce que j'aurai assez de fonds pour ça ? »

« C'est un autre message que tu adresses au Peuple Gobelin, Harry ! » déclara Aldrik ému, les yeux brillants. « Le Juste reconnaît la Maîtrise des gobelins dans le domaine de la construction et il demande leur aide… pour cela, les gobelins travailleraient gratuitement ! Mais ne t'emballe pas… je commence à comprendre comment tu fonctionnes, je sais que tu n'accepterais jamais cela. Cependant, je peux t'affirmer que mes frères seraient en mesure de reconstruire le Poudlard de tes rêves pour le prix que demanderaient les sorciers-bâtisseurs pour seulement le réparer… très imparfaitement ! »

« Il y a un problème, néanmoins : c'est le temps nécessaire pour la réalisation de ce projet. Nous n'auront jamais terminé pour la rentrée… la quantité de magie résiduelle dans les bâtiments actuels n'est certainement plus suffisante et les gobelins, s'ils savent lier la magie comme nul autre, n'en produisent que d'infimes quantités ! Une reconstruction complète en demandera beaucoup et il faudra du temps, trop de temps ! »

« Et si je produisais la magie nécessaire, » intervint Harry, « est-ce que les gobelins sauraient la capter et la lier ? T'as dit que mon aura magique montre que je détiens la Magie Créatrice. Est-ce que ça veut dire que je pourrais être capable de reproduire n'importe quelle magie ? »

« Je ne sais pas Harry, il faudrait demander l'avis de nos artisans ! » répondit Aldrik.

Sur ce, la porte s'ouvrit et le Conseil d'Administration de Gringotts revint prendre sa place en face d'eux. Un gobelin plus âgé que les autres, en habit d'artisan, suivait et resta debout, un peu à l'écart derrière le conseil.

« Nous vous avons fait attendre, » s'excusa Urgrad, « mais les décisions que nous devions prendre, dépassaient les compétences de ce seul Conseil d'Administration. Aussi, avons-nous réuni les représentants de nos Autorités secrètes, ainsi que les membres du Comité de la Fraternité des Gobelins. A l'issue des débats, nous avons adopté deux résolutions… je précise qu'elles ont été adoptées à l'unanimité, sans la moindre réserve ! »

« Première résolution à l'intention d'Harry James Potter : Le Peuple Gobelin décerne à Harry James Potter, sorcier éminent, la qualité d'ami sincère. Il reconnaît qu'Harry James Potter a rendu d'inestimables services à la cause gobeline en prenant une part déterminante à sa réhabilitation. Il ne saurait être question de fixer un prix quelconque à des concepts tels que liberté, honneur, fierté, valorisation, élévation, concepts qui prennent enfin corps pour les gobelins grâce aux intermédiations d'Harry James Potter. C'est pourquoi, en lui allouant une gratification de vingt millions de gallions, le Peuple Gobelin demande à Harry James Potter de ne pas la considérer comme un paiement pour ses bons offices. En effet, le Peuple Gobelin reconnaît que la dette contractée à l'égard d'Harry James Potter, ne sera jamais éteinte ! »

« Deuxième résolution à l'intention de la communauté gobeline : Les représentants du Peuple Gobelin ont reconnu les premiers signes annonciateurs décrits dans la Prophétie du Juste. Ils ont identifié, en la personne d'Harry James Potter, le Juste auguré dans ladite prophétie ! En conséquence, ils demandent à la communauté gobeline d'apporter à Harry James Potter, partout et en toute occasion, tout le soutien nécessaire à l'accomplissement de sa mission ! »

Urgrad se leva cérémonieusement, fit signe au gobelin artisan de le suivre et se dirigea vers l'autre bout de la table de conférence où Hermione, Aldrik et Harry étaient installés. Harry se leva juste à temps pour saisir la main que lui tendait Urgrad.

« Pour sceller notre amitié, » déclara Urgrad, « nous allons maintenant vous remettre un sceau gobelin. Faldrig, procédez s'il vous plaît ! »

L'artisan gobelin s'approcha, salua humblement et demanda à Harry de lui tendre la main droite. Il passa à son majeur, une chevalière en or massif dans laquelle était enchâssée une étrange pierre noire. La pierre était ronde et plate. A sa surface, on devinait une gravure qu'il était impossible de se représenter. La bague était trop grande. Faldrig s'employa à l'ajuster fort habilement. Assez vite la chevalière prit la bonne taille. Pour achever son œuvre, Faldrig entreprit de lier magiquement la bague à l'aura d'Harry. D'infimes fils de magie vinrent s'insérer dans l'anneau et dans la pierre. En comparaison de la première partie du travail, celle-ci durait et Harry comprit ce qu'Aldrik lui avait expliqué auparavant. Alors il observa les fils de magie, identifia leur nature, les ressentit au plus profond de lui. Enfin il se concentra avec la volonté de tisser des fils identiques. Soudain, une profusion de fils entoura la bague. Surpris, Faldrig regarda Harry, puis il sourit et en un tour de main, termina sa tâche.

« Vous êtes un sorcier extraordinaire, Harry James Potter ! » affirma Faldrig. « Je n'en avais jamais rencontré un capable de tisser notre magie jusqu'à ce jour ! Il faut dire aussi que je n'avais jamais vu une aura magique telle que la vôtre chez un sorcier. Elle est de la même veine que celles des phénix. Êtes-vous en contact avec la Magie Créatrice ? Ce serait très dangereux ! »

« Il semblerait ! » confirma Harry. « Je vois pas d'aura autour de vous, pourtant vous utilisez la magie et j'ai l'impression que celle que vous employez est assez semblable à la mienne, est ce que je me trompe ? »

« Non, vous ne vous trompez pas ! » répondit Faldrig. « Nous n'avons pas d'aura parce que notre magie est bridée. Notre race a été créée, il y a des millénaires, pour servir les puissants sorciers de l'époque. Ces sorciers puisaient à la Source de la Magie et ont fait en sorte que nous ne puissions jamais représenter une menace pour eux. Ainsi, la porte d'accès à la Source nous est inaccessible. Certains de mes frères ont tenté de la trouver des dizaines d'années durant. Mais cela n'a servi à rien, ont-ils déclaré, car une sorte de filet, aux mailles très fines, fait de magie pure, les a empêchés de s'approcher suffisamment d'une zone sombre d'où semble jaillir le pouvoir. Au final, ce qui aurait dû être un mal, s'est révélé être un grand bien pour nous. Nous sommes toujours là alors que tous les grands sorciers se sont consumés dans leur propre magie. C'est pour cela que je vous disais qu'il est extrêmement dangereux pour vous d'être en contact avec la Source. Elle risque de vous attirer inexorablement, chaque jour un peu plus ! Un conseil, éviter tout contact quand il n'est pas nécessaire voire même vital ! »

« Merci ! » fit simplement Harry, touché, qui venait d'avoir la confirmation, dans les paroles de son interlocuteur, des suppositions qu'il s'était fait sur la Magie des Magies.

Urgrad s'approcha d'Harry et lui tendit un parchemin. Il lui expliqua qu'il s'agissait de l'acte validant le transfert de la gratification et lui demanda de bien vouloir y apposer son sceau pour marquer son acceptation. Comme Harry se demandait comment faire, Urgrad lui montra un point fermé, qu'il pressa contre le plat de son autre main. Harry comprit et plaça le parchemin sur la table. Il ferma le point, phalanges vers le bas et vint l'appliquer au bas du parchemin pour y mettre son cachet.

Une réaction magique se produisit. L'estampille en forme d'ellipse pourpre, alors que le sceau était rond et noir, qui apparut sur le document, était bien de trois fois la taille de la pierre sertie dans la bague. A l'intérieur du timbre ovale, apparaissaient deux phénix se faisant face. Dans leurs serres, les oiseaux de feu tenaient délicatement une mappemonde. Au dessus d'eux, une banderole entourait leurs têtes et portait une série de signes cabalistiques surmontée d'un titre stylisé : _Le Juste_.

Après avoir récupéré le parchemin, Urgrad indiqua à Harry que, dorénavant, il pourrait régler ses dépenses en apposant son sceau sur les factures qu'on lui présenterait. Gringotts se ferait un plaisir et un devoir de lui simplifier tous ces petits actes de la vie courante. A réception des factures, après authentification du sceau, leurs montants seraient magiquement prélevés dans son coffre. Ce sceau serait également valable pour valider tout autre document dans le Monde Magique. Il n'y avait absolument aucun risque car la chevalière était intimement et magiquement liée à lui. Personne d'autre ne serait en mesure de l'utiliser.

Harry apprécia la beauté du cadeau et surtout son utilité. Il ne manqua pas de remercier une fois encore. Puis faisant un clin d'œil à Aldrik, il signala :

« Dis Aldrik, je crois bien que nous avons notre réponse. Je suis en mesure de produire la magie nécessaire à notre projet ! Et j'ai de quoi payer une armée de go… »

« Vrai, Harry ? » se réjouit Aldrik. « Tu m'autorises à faire la demande en ton nom ? »

Tous les gobelins tiquèrent devant la familiarité évidente qui s'était installée entre Harry et Aldrik. Des regards de connivence entre eux les confortèrent dans l'idée que les résolutions adoptées un peu plus tôt étaient appropriées et ils ne savaient pas tout…

« Frères, » communiqua Aldrik en se redressant et sur un ton très solennel, « il nous faut réunir au plus vite des équipes constituées des meilleurs éléments parmi nos artisans ! Ceux-ci auront pour tâche la reconstruction du Temple de la Connaissance du Monde de la Sorcellerie. Oui, gobelins, le Juste nous confie l'auguste mission de rétablir Poudlard dans sa splendeur d'origine. Il tissera la magie lui-même quand cela sera nécessaire. Comme moi, vous aurez à cœur, je pense, de satisfaire à sa requête et de faire en sorte que le Poudlard mis à sa disposition pour la rentrée prochaine, soit un chef d'œuvre inégalé et inégalable ! »

Une nouvelle fois, les gobelins s'observèrent, hallucinés. Ils en auraient dansé de joie. L'impassibilité gobeline en prenait pour son grade.

« A-t-il ce pouvoir ? » interrogea Ragulf, les autres étant incapables de prononcer un mot.

« Je l'aurai, » certifia Harry, « le Conseil d'Administration de l'Ecole vous adressera la demande officielle avant lundi. Et la presse diffusera la nouvelle dans la foulée ! »

OoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooO

Fin du cinquième chapitre

D'après JKR, 1 gallion = 17 mornilles = 493 noises = 5 £ = 7,25 € (environ)

100 000 gallions = 725 000 €

500 000 gallions = 3 625 000 €

20 000 000 gallions = 145 000 000 €

Renseignements pris sur le site EHP (Encyclopédie Harry Potter [encyclopedie - hp . org] à taper sans les espaces) une véritable mine d'or, lorsque l'on veut écrire une fiction qui reste dans les rails de l'œuvre originale :

Merci d'avance de me laisser vos impressions dans une petite review. A bientôt !

_Harry Potter - Le Maître de la Mort - Chapitre 5 - Page __42 / 42_


	6. Renommée

**Harry Potter - Le Maître de la Mort**

**Chapitre 6 : Renommée - Une ascension inéluctable**

(Réédition du 24/08/2010)

**Bonjour à tous !**

Le sixième opus de ma fiction est arrivé. Un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont bien voulu prendre un peu de leur temps pour me faire part de leurs impressions jusqu'ici. Comme vous commencez à être nombreux et que je ne voudrais pas oublier un seul d'entre vous, je ne me risquerai pas à vous nommer ici. Je me contenterai donc de vous dédier tout spécialement ce chapitre six…

**Droits**** :** Tous les personnages et tous les lieux de cette fiction appartiennent, bien sûr, à J.K. Rowling. Je la remercie de m'avoir emporté dans son monde merveilleux durant toutes ces années de la saga Harry Potter (HP)… mais puisqu'elle a décidé de jeter l'éponge, voici comment j'imagine la suite de son œuvre.

**Avertissement**** :** Cette fiction est un spoiler. Si vous n'avez pas lu les 7 tomes de HP et que vous comptez le faire, ne lisez pas cette histoire, elle commence juste à la fin du tome 7, après la bataille du chapitre 36. L'épilogue est ignoré. C'est aussi un slash HP/DM - DM/HP à venir. En clair, je parle d'une relation homosexuelle ! Ceux qui n'apprécient pas, vous voilà prévenus. Certains lecteurs peuvent aimer une histoire tout en préférant ne pas y lire certaines scènes. Pour eux, j'indique au début de chaque chapitre une cotation particulière qui s'y applique. Le début d'une scène « chaude » sera signalé par un avertissement du type « Attention - Lemon / Slash - Attention ». De même, la fin de la scène en question sera signalée par une mention du type « Fin - Lemon / Slash - Fin  ». Il suffira donc de se reporter d'une mention à la suivante pour éviter la séquence « chaude »...

**Cotation**** :** T (déconseillé aux moins de 13 ans) pour ce chapitre. Eh oui, cela évolue un peu. Mais l'ensemble sera certainement classé M (déconseillé aux moins de 16 ans) au final.

**Note de l'auteur**** :** il y a 2 intrigues principales dans cette fiction. D'une part, la prise de conscience d'Harry, son acceptation progressive de qui il est et de ce qu'il est appelé à devenir. D'autre part l'évolution des positions et sentiments d'Harry et Drago l'un par rapport à l'autre. En partant de l'histoire originale et des personnages originaux, je décris cette évolution en restant le plus plausible possible. Je place les personnages dans des situations qui les font évoluer émotionnellement mais logiquement…

**Introduction au sixième chapitre** : Non, Drago ne veut pas que son avocat fasse citer Harry à la barre. S'il est tombé bien bas, il n'en est pas encore à ce point. Eh oui, Drago réapparaît, brièvement, car ce n'est pas encore l'heure de son procès. Pour Harry, la vie normale reprend ses droits… enfin, en parlant de vie normale, il s'agit de la vie normale d'un Elu tout de même ! Peut-être n'est-elle pas aussi normale que celle du premier quidam venu. En fait, Harry découvre sa notoriété nouvelle et son influence grandissante sur les personnes qu'il rencontre… même si cela ne lui plaît pas, il est bien obligé d'en prendre acte et va même s'en servir : son ascension est inéluctable.

**Bonne lecture !**

OoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooO

**Harry Potter - Le Maître de la Mort**

**Chapitre 6 : Renommée - Une ascension inéluctable**

(Réédition du 24/08/2010)

Maître Oliver Sturgess, avocat, sorcier de sang-mêlé, était exaspéré. Ce gamin aristocrate, imbu de sa personne, était têtu comme une mule. Il avait rarement rencontré un client aussi désagréable. Voilà bien deux heures qu'il essayait de lui faire entendre raison, en vain. Pourtant, en cet après-midi du jeudi 7 mai 1998, il aurait eu bien d'autres choses à faire que d'essayer de convaincre cet entêté de Drago Malefoy.

« Vous me faites perdre mon temps ! » assena l'avocat. « Mais après tout, c'est de votre vie dont il est question et si vous avez tellement envie d'en passer plus que nécessaire à Azkaban, juste pour une question d'orgueil, à votre guise ! »

« Je ne tiens pas spécialement à faire de la forteresse mon lieu de villégiature, Sturgess ! » cracha Drago. Ses yeux étaient couleur tempête. Comment ce gueux osait-il seulement alléguer qu'il lui faisait perdre son temps ?

« C'est votre travail de faire en sorte que mon passage y soit le plus bref possible ! » continua-t-il avec arrogance. « C'est la moindre des choses, vous êtes assez grassement payé pour cela, me semble-t-il. Mais je vous le répète pour la dernière fois, il est inacceptable que vous fassiez citer Potter à la barre ! Potter ! Pour ma défense ? Jamais ! »

« Très bien, » capitula Sturgess, « il est près de 14h30. Mon prochain rendez-vous m'attend depuis une bonne heure. Manifestement, vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez. Ici, dans votre cellule du ministère, vous vous sentez encore fier et fort. Mais dans quinze jours, les travaux seront terminés à Azkaban. Dans quinze jours, vous serez transféré à la forteresse. Dans quinze jours, vous serez sous la garde des détraqueurs ! »

« Sur l'île-forteresse, je suis sûr que vous viendrez très rapidement à de meilleurs sentiments. Après seulement quelques jours là-bas, je pense que votre fierté ne sera plus un élément aussi déterminant. Malheureusement, je ne pourrai probablement pas revenir vous voir avant un mois. Même si vous me réclamiez avant… la prison est surpeuplée et les avocats ne sont pas assez nombreux, je ne sais plus où donner de la tête ! »

« Quand je reviendrai, je vous poserai ma question pour la dernière fois. Si votre réponse est toujours négative, nous ne pourrons plus faire machine arrière, il faudra que je monte votre défense en conséquence. De toute façon, vous n'aurez peut-être même pas ce choix car il est plausible que le Survivant n'acceptera pas de comparaître… »

« Voyez-vous ça ! » le coupa Drago, un rictus éloquent sur les lèvres. « Comment ce bâtard de sang-mêlé pourrait-il se soustraire à une convocation officielle ? »

« Je vous engage vivement à ne pas employer ces arguments et ce ton ! » tonna Sturgess. « Je vous rappelle que je suis moi-même de sang-mêlé ! Votre opinion à notre sujet m'indiffère au plus haut point. L'avis d'un être tel que vous, aussi insipide qu'insignifiant, n'a strictement aucun intérêt pour moi. Mais je vous avertis que, tombées dans de mauvaises oreilles, vos paroles pourraient vous causer un préjudice grave pour le jour du procès. Il est clair que vous avez passé près de sept ans à coté de M Potter mais que vous ne savez toujours pas qui il est ! »

« Alors sachez qu'aujourd'hui, tout le monde l'apprécie. Personne n'accepterait qu'on le blesse, même en paroles. Il est le héros du Monde Magique. Chacun connaît le moindre de ses exploits ! Chacun connaît la moindre de ses souffrances ! Il y a un consensus en ce qui le concerne : le Survivant a gagné le droit de vivre en paix. Avant de lui faire envoyer une quelconque convocation, on m'a enjoint de l'approcher pour connaître sa position. La Partie Civile et le Ministère Public ont eu la même suggestion, pour le cas où eux aussi souhaiteraient le faire comparaître. S'il était opposé à l'idée d'un témoignage, que ce soit pour ou contre vous, nous avons eu les mêmes directives, il nous a été prescrit de laisser le vainqueur du Seigneur Noir, tranquille ! »

« Potter serait au-dessus des lois ? » s'écria Drago. Ses yeux orages s'étaient dangereusement étrécis, l'avocat redoutait de voir la foudre le transpercer d'un moment à l'autre.

« J'ai bien peur pour vous, M Malefoy, que ce soit bien pire que cela encore. Des dizaines de mangemorts ont constaté l'impuissance d'un sortilège de mort lancé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, lui-même, sur le Survivant. Ce dernier était pourtant désarmé et déterminé à se sacrifier ! Des centaines de témoins ont vu un autre maléfice mortel du Grand Mage Noir, contrecarré par un simple sortilège de désarmement. Le lendemain, M Potter a anéanti plus de deux cent détraqueurs à lui seul. Or, auparavant, nul n'avait réussi à éliminer un seul de ces monstres. Tout un chacun est à la fois fébrile et exalté au sujet de M Potter. Tout un chacun est en train de consulter les vieux grimoires, les runes anciennes à la recherche de prophéties oubliées sur l'Elu… à la recherche de confirmations ! M Harry Potter n'est pas au dessus des lois, M Malefoy, M Harry Potter est en passe de _devenir_ la Loi ! »

Cette fois, Drago fut incapable d'articuler le moindre mot tellement il avait été surpris par l'énormité de ce que venait d'énoncer son jeune avocat. Il restait là, la bouche ouverte, aussi réactif qu'un épouvantail.

« Sur ce, vous avez mon bonjour. A dans un mois ! » termina Sturgess. Il se leva, rangea son dossier dans sa sacoche, regarda son client avec dédain et sans lui tendre la main, alla frapper à la porte du parloir pour qu'on le fasse sortir.

Escorté par le garde du ministère jusqu'à sa cellule, dans les sous-sols, Drago, derrière un masque d'impassibilité, ne décolérait pas. Oliver Sturgess n'avait même pas pris la peine de dissimuler l'antipathie qu'il lui portait. Il s'était montré condescendant, méprisant, insultant à son égard. C'était vraiment le monde à l'envers.

Ce petit avocaillon avait débarqué vers midi, lui annonçant, qu'à la demande de sa mère, il allait assurer sa défense. Narcissa Malefoy pensait que le choix d'un avocat de sang-mêlé était adéquat autant que subtil, qu'il impressionnerait favorablement le tribunal, en tout cas, bien plus favorablement que Me John Trevor Landis, l'avocat de famille au sang-pur.

Ce dernier s'occupait déjà, par ailleurs, du dossier épineux de Lucius Malefoy. Il y consacrait le plus clair de son temps, du reste, car l'affaire se présentait très mal. Et ce d'autant plus que le cas de Lucius Malefoy allait être un des premiers à être jugés. Ses crimes, tout comme ceux des autres principaux lieutenants de Voldemort, étaient nombreux et connus, les témoins à charge ne manquaient pas. L'affaire serait vite réglée et les prévisions sur son verdict ne faisaient pas l'objet de controverses : la liberté n'était pas prévue au programme.

Pour l'instant, le Magenmagot était en train de procéder à l'assainissement de ses rangs. Les cinquante membres de la Grande Cour de Justice Magique de Grande Bretagne se devaient d'être irréprochables. Des enquêtes internes étaient en cours et lorsqu'elles seraient terminées, tous les sorciers plus ou moins compromis devraient se démettre et peut-être même, être jugés à leur tour. Ils seraient remplacés par les sorciers, réputés vertueux, dont les noms figuraient en tête sur la liste d'attente des membres à coopter en cas de carence.

Cela ne prendrait pas bien longtemps. Au cours des mois précédents, la victoire du Seigneur des Ténèbres semblant de plus en plus vraisemblable, les masques étaient tombés et à peu d'exceptions près, les positions de chacun étaient connues. Ne resteraient plus à régler que les cas des inévitables espions. Il y en avait eu dans les deux camps… il faudrait les débusquer, déterminer pour qui ils avaient réellement œuvré. Mais cela n'était pas primordial, il y avait suffisamment de sorciers non corrompus sur les listes d'attente pour qu'avant un mois, justice puisse être rendue.

Quoiqu'il en soit, le procès de Drago n'aurait pas lieu avant le mois d'août. Sturgess le lui avait annoncé sans détour. Les cas les plus graves et dont l'issue était claire, seraient jugés en priorité afin de désengorger, au plus vite, la Grande Cour de Justice.

Pour Drago, s'il était transféré dans quinze jours, cela signifiait qu'il allait passer pas moins de neuf semaines à Azkaban, avant d'être jugé. Il ne s'était pas attendu à devoir y aller si tôt, il avait même entretenu le secret espoir de pouvoir rester dans les geôles du ministère jusqu'à l'audience. Tout cela s'annonçait mal, très mal… allait-il tenir le coup ? Rien n'était moins sûr, Azkaban et ses Détraqueurs brisaient les plus braves et les plus forts… son père n'avait plus jamais été le même, après y avoir été incarcéré. C'était d'ailleurs probablement son long passage par la forteresse qui avait fait de lui cette larve apeurée des deux dernières années.

OoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooO

« Je pense que ce n'est pas une bonne idée ! » déclara Aldrik.

Il était 14h30. Après plus de cinq heures passées chez Gringotts, Hermione avait suggéré à Harry d'aller dépenser un peu de sa fortune, histoire de marquer le coup. Et pour commencer, elle avait proposé d'aller déjeuner dans le restaurant le plus proche, qui plus est, le plus huppé du chemin de Traverse : _La Licorne d'Argent_. Harry s'était empressé d'accepter et avait gentiment demandé à son nouveau conseiller de se joindre à eux.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Harry.

« Cette maison est très stricte et sélectionne sa clientèle. Elle n'accepte que les sorciers et encore, pas tous ! » répondit Aldrik. « Alors vous imaginez… un gobelin ! »

« Nous verrons bien, » fulmina Hermione, « s'ils ne veulent vraiment pas de nous, nous irons ailleurs… mais pas avant d'avoir livré bataille ! »

Comme d'habitude, la jeune sorcière était tout bonnement ravissante quand la colère la faisait ainsi frémir. Sans requérir le moindre avis complémentaire, elle prit délibérément et fermement la direction de l'établissement scélérat. Avant de la suivre, Harry s'inclina légèrement devant Aldrik tout en faisant un large geste du bras, afin de l'inviter à le précéder. Le gobelin, qui allait de surprise en surprise avec ces deux là, s'engagea à la suite d'Hermione en se disant que s'il fallait commencer à faire vaciller le monde sur ses bases, aujourd'hui était un jour qui en valait un autre.

_La Licorne d'argent_ n'était pas très éloignée. Depuis la banque, il n'y avait guère que la rue à traverser pour s'y rendre. Un large escalier, entre deux bâtiments, constituait l'entrée du restaurant. En effet, la prestigieuse enseigne se trouvait à l'étage. Le seul indice permettant de supposer que l'on ne se trompait pas, était un panneau argenté en forme de licorne, sans autre indication, suspendu par deux chaines au dessus des premières marches.

Hermione était déjà arrivée sur le palier de l'entrée, lorsqu'Aldrik et Harry abordèrent la rampe. Un portier en uniforme s'empressa auprès d'elle pour la guider vers l'intérieur. Quand elle lui demanda une table pour trois, il se tourna pour accueillir les deux autres convives. Son visage se décomposa mais, d'une voix assurée, il signala :

« Je crois que nous avons un léger problème. Notre Maison n'accepte que les sorciers en habit ! »

« _Harry Potter !_ » s'égosilla Hermione, furieuse, en se tournant vers son ami. « Je t'avais bien dit qu'un jean et un blouson ne constituaient pas une tenue décente ! A cause de _toi_, nous allons devoir renoncer à faire un repas succulent ! »

Les trois coups étaient frappés. La pièce de théâtre venait de commencer. Connaissant son amie, Harry riait déjà en son fort intérieur, tandis qu'il affichait un air tout penaud pour les observateurs. Mais il ne perdait pas une miette du spectacle. Hermione, dans ses grandes œuvres, était plus destructrice qu'un bulldozer moldu. Elle ne gagnerait peut-être pas, mais le sillon qu'elle allait creuser serait difficile à combler.

Soudain bien pâle, le chasseur balbutia :

« …Harry Potter ? » puis en voyant la cicatrice d'Harry « …le Survivant ? Nom d'un petit… M Potter, il va de soi que _vous_ êtes le bienvenu dans cet… »

« Non, non… » protesta Harry apparemment toujours aussi confus. « Je comprends bien que je peux pas entrer ici dans cette tenue lamentable. Je veux pas vous créer d'ennuis. Hermione, je suis désolé, tu te faisais une telle joie de déjeuner ici. C'est vrai que tu m'avais dit de m'habiller, mais je ne suis qu'un rustre. Je me suis dit que ça n'avait pas grande importance. Vas-y toi, te prive pas ! D'ailleurs _mon_ _Fondé de Pouvoir_, te tiendra compagnie. Comme d'habitude, sa tenue à lui est irréprochable. Il faudrait vraiment que je prenne exemple sur lui. Et puis ça me fera les pieds, j'irai au café du coin et je mangerai un sandwich ou deux en vous attendant. Heu… Aldrik, _cher ami_, je t'ai pas demandé ton avis, _tu_ veux bien, dis ? »

Le gobelin était incapable de répondre devant la scène surréaliste qui se jouait devant lui. Et bien entendu, elle n'était interprétée que pour le faire admettre, lui. Il se contenta donc de faire oui de la tête. Les mots du Ministre : « _C'est une nouvelle ère pour Notre Monde »_ prenaient tout leur sens.

Le portier tanguait comme un bateau ballotté par la houle. La situation lui échappait complètement. Il était en train de virer au plus blanc que blanc. Si son patron apprenait que le célèbre Harry Potter avait été refoulé par sa faute, il pouvait dire adieu à son travail.

« Attendez ! Surtout… attendez ! » supplia-t-il fébrilement, tout en faisant des signes désespérés à l'intention du Maître d'Hôtel. Celui-ci, à l'intérieur, s'était approché de la porte vitrée pour essayer de comprendre ce qui se passait dehors.

En voyant Aldrik, le Serviteur Chef sortit prestement, pensant que son collègue avait besoin qu'on lui prête main forte. Tout en encourageant, du geste, ses trois clients à ne pas bouger, le gardien fonça vers son supérieur afin de le mettre au courant avant qu'il ne commette, lui aussi, un impair. La discussion fut courte et vive. On distingua nettement, par-ci par-là, les mots : Survivant, Fondé de Pouvoir, Ami de M Potter…

Le Maître d'Hôtel, tout miel, s'approcha alors du petit groupe pendant que sur son ordre, le chasseur filait avertir le patron.

« Bienvenue à La Licorne d'Argent ! » déclama l'homme au smoking noir. « Nous nous ferons un devoir et un plaisir de vous sustenter le plus agréablement possible. Cependant, j'ai bien peur que notre carte ne comprenne aucune suggestion de nature à satisfaire convenablement le palais de votre ami gobelin ! »

« Ce n'est pas un problème, » rétorqua Aldrik, « j'ai déjà consommé de la nourriture… »

« Tu n'y penses pas sérieusement, Aldrik ! » le coupa Hermione qui avait décidé de repasser à l'offensive. « Si nous avons organisé cette petite fête impromptue, c'est en grande partie grâce à toi et pour toi ! Il est hors de question que tu fasses un repas médiocre alors qu'Harry et moi, nous nous régalerons… Cherchons une autre table, digne de ce nom, qui puisse nous servir à tous de quoi nous délecter ! D'autant plus qu'Harry compte organiser, très prochainement, un banquet pour célébrer la signature de l'accord. Le Conseil d'Administration et les Chefs de Service de Gringotts, le Ministre de la Magie et le Conseil d'Administration de Poudlard seront de la partie. Il faut absolument que tout soit parfait pour tout le monde ! »

Le gobelin était décontenancé. Sans parler du fait que, sans prévenir, Hermione Jane Granger le tutoyait, il venait de comprendre que son but n'était pas seulement de le faire admettre dans le restaurant. Elle voulait les mettre à genoux, qu'ils remuent ciel et terre pour lui plaire à lui. Elle voulait faire de cette occasion, une leçon que la Licorne d'Argent retiendrait longtemps. Pour cela, elle utilisait à sa pleine puissance, une arme de conversion irrésistible : le prestige du Survivant. Celui-ci semblait toujours aussi déconfit, mais Aldrik voyait bien, à certains éclats dans ses yeux, que s'il s'amusait de l'engagement de son amie, pour lui non plus il n'était pas question d'abandonner la partie.

« Dans ce cas, » répondit Aldrik, « je pense que nous devrions aller chez… »

« Que se passe-t-il ici ? Pourquoi ces nobles personnes ne sont-elles pas encore installées à notre meilleure table ? » questionna autoritairement un nouvel arrivant à l'accent français très prononcé. Le portier se tenait à deux pas derrière lui.

La question très sèche s'adressait au Maître d'Hôtel. Après un rapide conciliabule, le Serviteur Chef se précipita dans l'escalier. Celui qui semblait être le patron, s'approcha d'Hermione, Aldrik et Harry.

« Antoine-Marie de Saint-Jean, propriétaire de la Licorne d'Argent ! » se présenta-t-il. « Je suis terriblement désolé pour tous ces contretemps. Je vous garantis que nous serons en mesure de vous servir au-delà de vos espérances, d'ici quelques minutes ! Si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine de me suivre… »

Hermione, suivie d'Aldrik et Harry, s'élança derrière de Saint-Jean. Arrivée devant la double porte vitrée que le propriétaire tenait, lui-même, obligeamment ouverte, Hermione s'arrêta. Un masque d'incompréhension s'afficha sur le visage du maître de céans quand il vit que plus personne ne bougeait. Hermione, rigidement, fixait d'un œil farouche quelque chose juste en face d'elle. Le patron essaya de comprendre ce qui retenait ainsi son attention. Il se figea à la vue du panneau d'avertissement, rappelant le type de clientèle autorisé à entrer. Il s'empourpra, fit signe au chasseur de venir tenir la porte pour aller décrocher l'affiche. Puis il la déchira en petits morceaux qu'il fourra dans l'une de ses poches. Un demi-sourire s'inscrivit sur le visage d'Hermione qui s'avança alors, altière, flanquée de ses deux chevaliers servants.

A la Licorne d'Argent, la tradition voulait que le client soit conduit à sa place. Cela ne fut pas du goût d'Hermione qui ne voulait pas être casée à quelque table discrète, dans une alcôve. Elle se dirigea, d'autorité, vers la table ronde prévue pour six personnes, située en plein milieu de la salle. D'un claquement de doigts, de Saint-Jean convoqua deux serveurs qui l'aidèrent à faire asseoir ses hôtes de marque puis à débarrasser les couverts excédentaires.

Ainsi placés, nul ne pouvait les ignorer et nul ne les ignora. A cette heure, la majorité des gens avaient terminé de déjeuner. Mais il restait beaucoup de clients qui, s'ils étaient encore à table à cette heure indue, soit n'avaient pas besoin de travailler, soit occupaient des fonctions importantes, soit étaient en repas d'affaires. A la dérobée, éducation oblige, tout ce beau monde observa l'étrange équipage… Qui donc osait s'afficher ici dans un tel accoutrement et aussi mal accompagné ? Après un moment de flottement, des regards outrés échangés entre tables, quelqu'un reconnut Harry et l'information passa de bouches à oreilles en quelques instants. Toutes velléités de contestation avortèrent aussitôt… Hermione, Harry et Aldrik ne croisèrent plus que des regards de personnes avenantes, les saluant de la tête.

« Je vous demande un tout petit peu de patience ! » dit humblement de Saint-Jean. « Pour vous y aider, la maison vous offre le cocktail de votre choix et quelques canapés pour une petite mise en bouche ! »

La conversation s'engagea aussitôt entre les Gryffondors et le gobelin. Ils ne firent aucun effort pour dissimuler leurs sujets de conversation. Celui qui importait le plus à Harry, avait trait à la création de la Fondation Sirius Black. Il se demandait si la structure créée ne pourrait pas gérer plusieurs fonds, dont ceux pour la reconstruction de l'école. Hermione donna son avis. Aldrik allait donner le sien lorsque :

« Aldrik le Sage, que désireriez vous que l'on vous serve ? »

Debout, un gobelin, parchemin et plume en main, attendait cérémonieusement la commande. Aucun des trois convives ne l'avait vu ou entendu arriver. L'inconvénient d'être assis les uns à côté des autres, à une grande table au milieu d'une salle, était de ne pas pouvoir appréhender ce qui se passait derrière vous.

« Drilork le Maître Queux ! Que faites-vous ici ? » s'étonna Aldrik.

« Le Maître d'Hôtel de cet établissement est venu chez Gringotts pour demander que l'on veuille bien lui louer les services d'un cuisinier capable de confectionner les meilleurs plats gobelins ! » annonça dignement le dénommé Drilork. « Après la surprise due à la singularité de cette demande, on lui demanda de s'expliquer. Lorsqu'il fut compris que celle-ci était faite pour le bon plaisir d'un sorcier célèbre, ayant invité un gobelin à déjeuner… nous avions déjà une petite idée de l'identité dudit sorcier. La confirmation du fait que le Juste était derrière tout cela, m'amène en ces lieux ! »

Aldrik passa sa commande à son compatriote. Pendant ce temps, Hermione et Harry firent de même auprès de de Saint-Jean qui leur avait présenté lui-même, sa carte.

Ceci fait, sous les questions pressantes de ses amis, le Conseiller du Survivant expliqua que Drilork était le second des cuisines réservées aux cadres supérieurs de Gringotts et que son surnom était bigrement mérité. Sa cuisine était très appréciée des gobelins les plus difficiles.

Hermione et Harry n'étaient pas peu fiers de ce petit coup d'éclat. Le repas se déroula dans une bonne ambiance. Les mets étaient exceptionnels. Le personnel était d'autant plus aux petits soins que les hôtes de la table ronde n'avaient pas l'attitude poliment distante de la clientèle habituelle. Pour eux, les employés n'étaient pas invisibles. Ils avaient droit à des sourires et à des remerciements sincères et chaleureux…

La conversation avait repris son cours. Sur les conseils d'Aldrik, il fut arrêté de constituer trois fonds avec des attributions bien différenciées. Les autres donateurs y trouveraient leur compte et pourraient choisir la cause qui leur convenait le mieux. De plus, cela permettrait d'éviter de confier des sommes astronomiques à un seul organisme et de rester transparent quand à la destination des sommes gérées.

_La Fondation Sirius Black pour l'Education,_ comme initialement prévu, ne s'attacherait qu'à l'attribution de bourses aux élèves méritants, orphelins ou issus de familles aux ressources modestes. Officiellement, elle serait dotée d'un fonds de deux cent cinquante mille gallions. Mais, Harry ne voulant pas prendre le risque de voir des bourses refusées par manque de moyens, lui en attribuait, d'emblée, le double.

_L'Association Lily et James pour la Solidarité_ se chargerait des victimes de la guerre et des laissés-pour-compte de la société. Par l'attribution de subventions, par des prises en charge, elle aiderait ceux qui avaient tout perdu à prendre un nouveau départ. Elle s'occuperait aussi de réinsertion, de soutien psychologique aux personnes, de redonner un sens à la vie. Sa dotation de départ, officielle et officieuse, serait doublée par rapport à la précédente.

Enfin _L'Institut Dumbledore pour la Promotion de Poudlard_ serait doté d'un capital de départ de deux millions de gallions et servirait, comme son nom l'indiquait, à gérer les sommes collectées pour la réhabilitation et l'optimalisation de l'école de sorcellerie.

Le Conseiller d'Harry fut chargé des formalités administratives afin que les œuvres de bienfaisance soient en mesure de répondre aux premières nécessités le plus vite possible. Les trois amis discutèrent encore un peu du sujet car Aldrik voulait savoir comment Harry voyait l'administration de ces associations caritatives. Le Survivant donna carte blanche à son Fondé de Pouvoir pour organiser cela au mieux.

En fin de repas, de Saint-Jean vint s'enquérir auprès de ses illustres clients, de leur degré de satisfaction.

« C'était parfait, » déclara Hermione, « d'ailleurs nous aimerions voir vos Chefs pour les féliciter ! »

« Très certainement, chère Demoiselle ! » répondit le propriétaire, heureux d'avoir rétabli une situation délicate, se mettant aussitôt en quête de ses cuistots.

Peu après, les deux cuisiniers, dont Drilork, recevaient les félicitations de la tablée. Devant l'enthousiasme des jeunes gens, ils donnèrent quelques explications sur leurs secrets de fabrication personnels.

« Ce qui serait formidable pour notre banquet, » déclara Harry, « ça serait de faire découvrir et apprécier nos deux gastronomies aux uns et aux autres. Les Chefs pourraient s'accorder sur un menu de découverte, mariant les plats et donnant un aperçu des saveurs de leurs arts respectifs… »

Les deux gobelins se regardèrent avec stupeur. Même Hermione était étonnée. Elle ne pensait plus à son idée de banquet qu'elle avait lancée, un peu à l'aveuglette, simplement pour aider à forcer l'entrée du restaurant. Mais quand Harry trouvait qu'une idée était bonne, il ne la laissait jamais tomber.

« Pour moi, il n'y aurait aucun problème ! » déclara le Chef de la Licorne d'Argent avec enthousiasme. « Drilork est un véritable artiste derrière les fourneaux et je suis impatient de goûter à ses préparations afin de satisfaire cette demande aussi originale que passionnante ! »

« Le problème, » déclara de Saint-Jean en se tournant vers l'intéressé, « est que Drilork n'est pas mon employé… est ce qu'il serait disposé à se mettre à ma disposition, une nouvelle fois, pour cette occasion ? D'ailleurs, comme mon Chef semble convaincu par son travail, lui qui est si méticuleux et si maniaque, je serais même disposé à reprendre son contrat… »

« Seriez-vous en train de m'offrir une place à la Licorne d'Argent ? » demanda Drilork.

« Tout à fait… mais Gringotts ? Me cèderait-on votre contrat ? »

« Gringotts n'a rien à voir là dedans ! » affirma Drilork. « Si vous me reprenez aux mêmes conditions : second de cuisine et mêmes gages, augmentés de vingt pour cent, l'affaire est conclue ! »

« Passons dans mon bureau, » répondit de Saint-Jean, « nous allons discuter les termes de votre contrat. Venez aussi Chef, vous êtes concerné vous aussi ! »

Le Maître de Céans prit congé de ses clients et s'éclipsa avec ses deux employés. Hermione et Aldrik observèrent Harry. Celui-ci, tout heureux de son initiative, feignant de ne pas remarquer les interrogations muettes de ses amis, se remit à parler :

« Et bien Aldrik, ça commence fort. En plus du reste, te voilà promu organisateur de festivités. Tes émoluments seront amplement mérités ! T'es à mon service depuis guère plus de six heures et déjà, te voilà surchargé de travail… »

« Le travail n'a jamais fait peur aux gobelins, bien au contraire ! » signala Aldrik. « Je dois retourner à Gringotts pour la transmission de mes dossiers. J'en profiterai pour lancer officiellement l'invitation en ton nom et voir quand cela pourrait se faire. En ce qui concerne le Ministre de la Magie et les Administrateurs de Poudlard… »

« Nous nous en occuperons ensemble dans deux jours, après la cérémonie funéraire ! » annonça Harry. « Toutes les personnes concernées seront là. On leur balancera tout en vrac : les fonds constitués, la reconstruction de Poudlard par les gobelins et le bon gueuleton pour célébrer tout ça… et on verra bien si d'autres petits trucs nous viennent entre-temps ! »

« Au fait, pour le passage de relais chez Gringotts, » ajouta encore Harry, « prends tout le temps qu'il te faut. Tu avais un poste important et j'imagine que ton remplacement ne se fera pas aisément. En cas d'urgence, je t'enverrais Fumseck… au fait, où est ce que t'habites ? »

« A Gringotts… les gobelins qui travaillent pour Gringotts, habitent à Gringotts ! » rétorqua Aldrik. « En plus d'une place forte, c'est une véritable ville souterraine, avec ses logements, ses magasins, ses services, ses distractions. »

« Mais t'as plus de chez toi alors ? » nota Harry qui, encore une fois, réalisait l'ampleur du bouleversement qu'il avait causé dans la vie de son nouvel ami.

« Je ne travaille plus pour Gringotts, » assura Aldrik, « mais il ne viendrait à l'idée d'aucun des miens de me contester le droit d'y conserver un appartement privé ! »

« On pourrait respecter la tradition ! » indiqua Harry mystérieusement.

Ne voyant pas ou Harry voulait en venir, Aldrik l'observa silencieusement, attendant qu'il veuille bien préciser sa pensée.

« Tu travaillais pour Gringotts et tu habitais à Gringotts. Maintenant, tu travailles pour moi… tu pourrais habiter chez moi ! J'ai pas encore vu à quoi ressemble ma Résidence d'Eté en Cornouailles, mais je pense qu'il devrait y avoir assez de place pour deux ! »

Il n'y avait plus de doute dans l'esprit d'Aldrik, le premier jour de la nouvelle ère, dont le Ministre avait parlé, était bel et bien entamé. Il balbutia :

« Eh bien, en tant que Conseiller Financier… Conseiller Personnel… Fondé de Pouvoir… je ne sais plus très bien ce que je suis, tu m'as donné tellement de titres en quelques heures… je suppose que ce serait beaucoup plus pratique si j'avais mes quartiers à demeure. Mais je ne veux pas m'imposer et quoi qu'il en soit, je compte bien conserver ma résidence personnelle à Gringotts. »

« T'as raison pour le titre ! » approuva Harry. « Il faudrait que nous nous entendions sur ta fonction et qu'ensuite, nous nous y tenions. Ce que je voudrais, c'est que tu puisses gérer toutes mes affaires en mon nom, sans avoir besoin d'une confirmation quelconque de ma part. Quelle est la fonction qui correspond le mieux ? »

« Alors, c'est Fondé de Pouvoir ! » répliqua Aldrik. « Mais la façon dont tu vois les choses est dangereuse. Tu ne dois pas te désintéresser de tes affaires, une fortune comme la tienne peut faire tourner n'importe quelle tête, même celle d'un gobelin équilibré. Il faut que tu exerces un contrôle strict sinon tu t'exposes à des déconvenues ! »

« D'abord, j'ai confiance en toi, » assura Harry, « et puis, si tu n'avais pas été là, ma fortune serait bien moins importante que ce qu'elle est. Ensuite, je pense avoir compris à qui j'ai affaire. Dans ce domaine, mon intuition est bonne conseillère… le plus souvent. Mais t'as encore raison de me réprimander pour mon peu d'intérêt sur la question. On pourrait se voir très régulièrement et tu m'expliquerais tout ce que t'as fait et pourquoi. Au bout d'un moment, je finirai bien par y comprendre quelque chose ! »

Le promu Fondé de Pouvoir, faute de mieux, donna son accord pour cet arrangement. Peu après, il quitta ses nouveaux amis pour vaquer à ses nombreuses occupations, anciennes et nouvelles.

Harry inaugura son sceau pour régler la note, tout surpris de constater que cela fonctionnait. Devant son étonnement, le Maître d'Hôtel lui apprit qu'il avait déjà eu l'occasion de voir des sceaux gobelins. En effet, d'autres éminents sorciers, très peu en fait, en utilisaient. Mais c'était la première fois qu'il en voyait un avec une pierre noire, libérant une empreinte pourpre.

« Maintenant, on pourrait aller visiter ma maison et libérer mes elfes ! » proposa Harry.

« Pas question ! » répondit énergiquement Hermione. « J'ai pratiquement promis à Ron que nous ne visiterions pas ta maison sans lui ! »

« Ben, allons le chercher alors ! » insista Harry.

« Jusqu'aux obsèques, » lui révéla Hermione, « Ron souhaite rester avec sa famille… »

« Merde… quel gros nul je fais ! » se mortifia Harry. « Nous aussi, nous devrions être là-bas. J'ai tendance à oublier les choses les plus importantes en ce moment… je comprends pas ce qui m'arrive ! »

« Il t'arrive rien de grave, Harry ! » le rassura Hermione. « Tu compenses, c'est tout. Jusqu'à ton combat avec Voldemort, tu ne t'es jamais occupé de toi. Tu ne faisais pas de projets à long terme parce que tu ne pensais pas avoir d'avenir. Maintenant, t'as envie de prendre la vie à bras-le-corps et c'est normal. Tout le monde trouve ça normal. »

« De plus, Ron et moi, par rapport aux autres, nous connaissons les mutations que tu traverses en ce moment, l'expérience extraordinaire que t'es en train de vivre. Nous comprenons que tu sois déphasé de tout le reste. Je t'assure que ton meilleur ami voudrait être avec toi en ce moment. S'il y est pas, c'est parce lorsqu'il est avec toi, avec tout ce qui t'arrive, il oublie tout le reste lui aussi… et il s'en veut, cela lui donne la sensation d'être déloyal, de manquer de respect à Fred et à toute sa famille ! »

« Mais moi aussi j'ai cette impression maintenant, » grommela Harry, « je me sens indigne d'eux ! Dis, tu voudrais pas qu'on aille les rejoindre au Terrier… tout de suite ? »

« C'est prévu, mais nous n'irons que ce soir et nous resterons avec eux toute la journée de demain ! » décréta Hermione. « Car j'ai aussi promis à Ron que j'allais m'occuper de toi, aujourd'hui. Et c'est ce que je fais ! Gringotts, c'est réglé… on ne peut mieux, sans que j'y sois pour quelque chose. Maintenant, le programme, c'est : _Optisorcier_, _Magicoiff_ et _Le Sorcier Smart_ !

« Tu me fais peur ! C'est quoi tout ça ? » questionna Harry.

« Nouvelles lunettes, nouvelle coiffure et nouvelle garde-robe ! » édicta Hermione.

« Tu crois que c'est vraiment le moment ? » résista Harry. « J'ai plus le cœur à… »

« Pas de discussion ! » trancha Hermione. « T'as pensé à ce que tu allais porter pour les funérailles ? Tu n'as plus rien de correct à te mettre. Les vêtements dont ton cousin ne voulait plus, ne te vont absolument pas. Tes dernières emplettes personnelles datent de deux ans puisque l'année dernière, comme tu n'as pas fait la rentrée, tu n'as pas fait non plus le moindre achat. Alors, comme nous sommes sur place, que nous disposons de quelques heures, nous nous y mettons une bonne fois et après je te laisse tranquille ! »

« Bon… mais pour les lunettes… et le coiffeur ? » tenta Harry.

« Tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux Harry ! » pesta Hermione. « Hier matin, tu voulais que je fasse quelque chose pour la botte de foin qui te sert de chevelure… chez _Magicoiff_, tu auras affaire à des professionnels de renom, les meilleurs ! Et puis j'ai besoin d'y aller aussi ! »

Comme, de toute façon, il savait bien que son amie ne renoncerait pas, Harry abandonna la partie. Hermione lui prit vivement le bras avant qu'il ne reprenne du poil de la bête. Elle avait mis le magasin d'optique en premier sur la liste parce qu'elle savait que dans l'autre sens, après le coiffeur et l'habilleur, il aurait été impossible d'y trainer Harry.

OoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooO

Chez Optisorcier, une jeune et belle sorcière blonde, fine et élancée, d'environ vingt cinq ans, s'occupa d'Harry. Visiblement, le Survivant lui plaisait et elle ne faisait pas grand mystère à ce sujet. Elle examina avec intérêt les lunettes moldues que portait son client et dont elle n'avait jamais vu d'équivalent. Puis elle apprit à Harry qu'elle suivait un cursus pour devenir ophtalmomage. Elle était dans la dernière année de ses études et travaillait chez Optisorcier durant les heures où elle n'avait pas cours.

Elle proposa avec empressement, mais fort gentiment, à Harry de contrôler sa vue avant toute chose. L'examen confirma une myopie classique, d'un degré assez élevé pour son âge. Mais elle lui indiqua qu'un bon ophtalmomage pourrait pratiquer une petite intervention rapide, indolore et sans gravité, pour rectifier son défaut de vision et lui éviter d'avoir à porter des lunettes.

L'idée, en elle-même, ne déplaisait pas au Survivant mais il ne se voyait pas l'objet d'une intervention magique, quelle qu'elle soit, encore moins dans un domaine aussi important que la vue. Si ça ratait… Les verres de contact, proposés par l'étudiante en ophtalmomagie et fortement conseillés par Hermione, ne recueillirent pas son adhésion non plus. Il préféra s'en tenir aux traditionnelles lunettes.

Mais c'est tout juste s'il accepta de prendre une paire de lunettes dont les verres ronds, il tenait particulièrement à cette forme, servaient eux-mêmes de monture. Les branches et la séparation nasale, très fines, argentées, se fixaient directement sur les verres correcteurs. Tout cela parce que ces demoiselles estimaient qu'Harry avait des yeux superbes et qu'il était criminel de les cacher derrière une horrible monture disproportionnée.

Cependant, le jeune homme devait reconnaître la justesse des conseils reçus. L'objet était très léger, à tel point qu'il en venait presqu'à douter de l'avoir sur le nez. La souplesse de la monture, on pouvait la tordre dans tous les sens, était aussi très agréable et permettait à l'ensemble de s'adapter parfaitement à sa morphologie. Enfin, les sortilèges permanents d'auto-nettoyage et d'antireflet, dont était équipé l'ustensile, représentaient un sérieux plus par rapport à la version précédente.

En se regardant une dernière fois dans le miroir, Harry estima qu'il ne s'en tirait pas trop mal. Il avait toujours des lunettes. Bien que plus modernes, elles étaient toujours rondes. Toutefois, il pensait pouvoir s'y habituer rapidement. Il espérait que la suite des manœuvres, prévue dans l'après-midi, se passerait aussi bien.

OoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooO

C'est encore une jeune sorcière qui s'occupa d'Harry dans le salon Magicoiff. La trentaine tout au plus, châtain clair, elle était moins belle que la précédente. Un peu plus petite, un peu plus en chair, ses formes étaient voluptueuses. Cependant, elle avait de la présence et du charisme et cela lui donnait un charme fou. A choisir entre les deux, Harry aurait pris la seconde sans la moindre hésitation.

Cette fois, Harry n'eut à faire face qu'à sa coiffeuse pour le choix de sa nouvelle coupe. En effet, Hermione souhaitait réellement revoir très sérieusement sa propre coiffure et avait été dirigée vers une autre partie du salon, réservée aux femmes.

L'employée de Magicoiff s'ingérait bien moins que celle d'Optisorcier dans les choix à faire. Elle tenait à connaître les goûts de son client avant de commencer, ce qui lui plaisait vraiment ou ce qui le contrariait dans sa coupe actuelle. Avec lui, elle reconnu que la forme de sa coiffure était, globalement, adaptée à son visage. Il fallait lui garder son caractère un peu sauvage qui lui allait parfaitement. Par contre, les épis dont on ne pouvait espérer faire grand-chose et qui saboteraient n'importe quel choix de coupe, posaient une réelle difficulté.

Elle lui proposa alors une magivague en lui expliquant que c'était un style, aujourd'hui passé de mode, qui résoudrait bien le problème. En donnant à l'ensemble un aspect ondulé, fait de boucles et de mèches partant dans tous les sens, on garderait le côté rebelle et on règlerait la question des épis. Il suffirait de laisser agir les sorts un peu plus longtemps sur les zones réfractaires. Ensuite une coupe de rafraichissement, plus courte sur les côtés et la nuque que sur le dessus de la tête, donnerait une belle allure virile.

Devant l'hésitation d'Harry, elle esquissa un croquis avec sa baguette pour lui donner une idée du résultat. Mais ce qui acheva de le décider vraiment, c'est quand elle précisa que cette coiffure ne demanderait pas d'entretien. Il la retrouverait telle quelle en sortie de douche, après un simple séchage à la serviette. Il ne faudrait renouveler la magivague que tous les trois mois et faire une simple coupe de rafraichissement, mensuelle, entre-temps.

Pour les autres choix, Harry opta pour un lavage classique plutôt que des sorts de nettoyage, aussi sophistiqués qu'ils puissent être. Il s'offrit, pour la première fois de sa vie, le luxe d'un massage du cuir chevelu avec une émulsion adaptée. Il s'étonna du bien-être que pouvait procurer une friction et se jura bien d'en redemander systématiquement une, chaque fois qu'il reviendrait.

Quand tout fut terminé, Harry n'en revenait pas. En se regardant dans le miroir, c'était bien lui, il était toujours le même et pourtant c'était entièrement différent. Comme le lui avait promis Farah Elva Wheeler, il lui avait demandé son nom parce qu'il souhaitait être coiffé exclusivement par elle à l'avenir, le caractère rebelle était conservé. Sa physionomie n'était pas dénaturée. L'ensemble faisait un peu plus mâle et plus adulte. Et surtout… surtout les épis étaient domptés ! C'était la première fois de sa vie que ses cheveux n'avaient pas un aspect négligé. Merlin… depuis le temps qu'il attendait ça !

Il remercia chaleureusement l'auteur de ce chef-d'œuvre et alla prendre place dans la salle d'attente car Hermione n'avait pas encore fini… il faut dire qu'avec son abondante toison brune, il y avait de quoi faire.

Harry était maintenant d'excellente humeur. Il prit son mal en patience en réfléchissant à ce qu'Hermione avait prévu pour la suite. Elle avait raison, il était temps qu'il se prenne en main. La première partie des opérations s'était déroulée sans anicroche et même, à sa grande surprise, avec une impression globale positive. La suite, consistant dans l'achat de vêtements, ne devrait donc pas poser de difficulté. Et puis il aurait été malvenu de se plaindre, Malefoy aurait certainement donné beaucoup pour être à sa place cet après-midi, lui qui était toujours une représentation vivante des canons de la mode…

Malefoy… qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien faire en ce moment ? Sans doute tourner en rond, comme un fauve en cage, dans une cellule du ministère. Rageant, pestant, enguirlandant tous ceux qui passaient à sa portée. Oui… mais Malefoy c'était de l'histoire ancienne. La septième année à Poudlard allait se dérouler sans heurt, sans fausse note… sans Malefoy ! Mais est-ce que cela serait encore Poudlard sans lui ? Harry n'arrivait pas à répondre franchement à cette question et cela le tracassait. Pourquoi pensait-il à Malefoy ? Et pourquoi songeait-il qu'une année scolaire sans Malefoy n'aurait pas la même saveur ?

Il en était là de ses réflexions lorsqu'Hermione vint le chercher dans la salle d'attente. Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent avec la même admiration. Hermione complimenta Harry la première, ce à quoi ce dernier répondit en déclarant que son amie était tout simplement sensationnelle.

Et c'était vrai qu'Hermione avait employé les grands moyens. Sa chevelure n'avait plus du tout son apparence touffue. Elle était légèrement raccourcie et considérablement désépaissie. Les cheveux, désormais mi-longs et légèrement ondulés, étaient coupés en dégradé. Ils faisaient beaucoup mieux ressortir la finesse et la beauté du visage de la jeune sorcière.

Harry n'eut pas trop de mal à convaincre son amie de lui laisser le soin de régler sa facture. Après quoi il lui demanda quel genre de magasin était le Sorcier Smart. Quand il apprit qu'il s'agissait d'une boutique de vêtements mixtes et que, comme toutes les enseignes où ils avaient été ce jour là, l'établissement était l'un des plus en vue du moment, Harry posa une condition. Il n'irait que si Hermione acceptait qu'il lui offre tout ce qui pourrait lui faire plaisir. Toute souriante, la jeune fille répondit à son ami que lui, au moins, savait parler aux femmes. Et tous deux se mirent en route gaiment.

OoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooO

L'arrivée du Survivant au Sorcier Smart créa une petite révolution. Le propriétaire, Warren Jason Bennett, sorcier-tailleur de son état, fier créateur d'une grande partie des articles vendus dans son magasin, vint lui-même pour l'accueillir. Il faut dire que des rumeurs circulaient sur le Chemin de Traverse, selon lesquelles l'Elu était en train d'écumer les magasins et que, à priori, il avait décidé de changer de look. Bennett avait donc espéré que les pas du Héros vivant l'amèneraient chez lui.

En apprenant, par la bouche d'Hermione, que la garde-robe d'Harry Potter était à constituer entièrement, Warren se frotta les mains. Sans compter la belle facture attendue, cela allait lui faire une publicité monstre et il achèverait de distancer ses principaux concurrents.

A l'aide de sa baguette magique, il prit les différentes mesures de son client, qu'il reporta sur une sorte d'ardoise magique.

« Vos mensurations sont parfaites, très cher ! » annonça-t-il. « Vous pourriez être modèle ! Les articles que vous retiendrez n'auront pas besoin de retouches, si ce n'est celles d'ordre purement esthétique. »

Il précéda alors ses clients entre les rayons, déposant au passage, sous-vêtements, chemises, pulls, pantalons, vestes, capes et robes de sorcier sur un plateau flottant à côté de lui.

« Stop ! » cria Hermione.

Interdits, Warren et Harry se figèrent pendant qu'Hermione prenait quelques uns des articles sélectionnés pour les examiner de plus près. Son verdict ne tarda pas à tomber et il ne fut pas des plus tendres :

« Vous n'êtes pas en train de caser une collection classique complète à un haut dignitaire habitué de votre commerce, cher monsieur ! » asséna-t-elle. « Aujourd'hui, il s'agit de trouver le style de mon ami. Comme vous le voyez, il n'en a pas et il va falloir procéder à des essais pour déterminer ses préférences. En outre, si les articles que vous avez sélectionnés peuvent convenir, à la rigueur, pour des cérémonies officielles, ils ne sont pas très adaptés à l'usage courant d'un jeune étudiant ! »

« Je comprends ce que vous voulez dire ! » répondit Warren, un peu pincé. « Mais j'ai exactement ce qu'il vous faut. Mon fils, Shaun, va prendre le relais. Il est un peu frivole, voire même excentrique, mais pour ce qui est des goûts vestimentaires des jeunes, il n'a pas son pareil. Aucun client ne s'est jamais plaint de ses conseils, tous ne jurent que par lui après l'avoir rencontré… je vous le fais envoyer ! »

Sur ce, Bennett envoya un de ses employés chercher son fils. Il confia son plateau flottant à un autre et lui demanda d'aller remettre les articles dans les rayons. Puis, avec une distinction offensée, il salua et s'en alla vers d'autres occupations.

« Tu y as été un peu fort quand même ! » reprocha Harry. « Il a dit que j'avais des mensurations de mannequin. Je suis sûr que tout ce qu'il avait choisi m'allait. Et que tout était de très bonne qualité… »

« Le fait qu'un vêtement soit à la bonne taille et que le tissu dans lequel il est coupé soit de première qualité, n'est pas tout, Harry ! » répliqua Hermione. « Sinon, le même vêtement sur des personnes différentes, aurait toujours le même effet, ce qui n'est pas le cas ! »

« Rigoureusement exact, Mademoiselle Granger ! C'est ce que je m'évertue à faire entendre à mon père, avec plus ou moins de réussite, il me faut bien en convenir, depuis le jour où je suis venu le seconder dans sa tâche… Buddy Bennett, pour vous servir ! »

Hermione et Harry tournèrent la tête vers une apparition. Dire que le jeune homme était beau eut été un euphémisme. Il était superbe. D'environ un mètre quatre vingt, soit à peu près la taille d'Harry, il était divinement proportionné. Ses cheveux, châtain-moyen, étaient coupés court et fixés avec un sort imitant le gel, mais sans exagération de nature à retenir le regard. Ses yeux, noisette et or, donnaient un caractère particulier à son visage qui, par ailleurs, était fin et délicat tout en restant viril. S'il était beau, il était merveilleusement élégant, sans ostentation. Ses vêtements paraissaient n'avoir été créés que pour lui. Ils étaient somptueux prit un par un, mais sur lui, ils n'attiraient pas l'œil. Son physique exceptionnel était mis en valeur, encadré par la vêture. Il en semblait irréel. Harry s'assura, d'un coup d'œil aux affiches de mode constellant les murs, qu'il n'y manquait pas un élément central.

« Buddy ? Buddy… Bennett… BB ? » demanda Hermione.

« Comment ça… bébé ? » questionna Harry à son tour.

« Lorsque nous avons fait notre première année à Poudlard, Buddy en était à sa cinquième et il était à Serdaigle, » expliqua Hermione, « très brillant si je me souviens bien. BB sont ses initiales. Il était surnommé ainsi pour le distinguer et aussi probablement, un peu pour se moquer de lui. Il faut dire qu'il prenait particulièrement soin de son apparence et qu'il avait une attitude jugée trop guindée par les autres élèves. Lui savait tout ça et s'en fichait royalement ! »

« Mais son père a dit qu'il s'appelait Shaun ! » rappela Harry.

« Shaun est mon deuxième prénom ! » précisa l'intéressé. « Buddy est le premier, le vrai, celui que m'a donné ma défunte mère. Il n'a jamais convenu à mon père qui se refuse catégoriquement à l'employer. Quand il s'adresse à moi, il me nomme toujours Shaun. Mais, comme vous avez pu en faire l'expérience, ses goûts ne relèvent pas nécessairement de la plus exquise des élégances ! »

« En ce qui me concerne, je suis Buddy et j'ai toujours été Buddy. Et je revendique haut et fort mon surnom. Ceux qui me l'ont attribué ne le savent certainement pas, mais les initiales BB sont aussi un diminutif familier très amical, donné à une star française du cinéma. Il se trouve que je l'ai toujours su et que j'admire cette grande et magnifique actrice moldue. Pour moi, elle est le symbole de la beauté, de la sensualité, du romantisme et du modernisme. Lorsque l'on m'a donné le même diminutif, j'y ai vu un signe et je me suis efforcé de me montrer encore plus digne de ce grandissime honneur ! »

Les paroles de Buddy étaient celles d'un jeune homme sincère, équilibré et sûr de lui. Elles étaient entièrement articulées, presqu'à l'excès. Sa façon de s'exprimer pouvait être qualifiée de précieuse. Les petits gestes qu'il faisait pour les souligner étaient délicats, raffinés, peut-être légèrement snobs. Harry comprenait ce qu'Hermione avait voulu dire. Buddy avait dû détonner au milieu de ses camarades. Pourtant il ne se souvenait pas du tout de lui.

« Je suis désolé, M Bennett, mais je ne me rappelle pas de vous ! » déclara-t-il. « Pourtant nous avons dû passer trois ans ensemble à l'école… »

« Une année et deux mois, en vérité. » répliqua Buddy. « Lors de ma sixième année, lorsque les rumeurs concernant la chambre des secrets ont commencé à circuler, mon père m'a retiré de l'école. Nous sommes des sangs-mêlés et il était inquiet à l'extrême. Et puis j'avais mes neuf BUSE et les ASPIC ne sont pas nécessaires pour diriger un établissement comme celui-ci. En outre, cela devenait beaucoup moins drôle pour moi à Poudlard. Un élève, arrivé en même temps que vous, était en train de me voler la vedette dans mes domaines réservés… pour de mauvaises raisons : son seul véritable mérite résidait dans le fait qu'il était issu de la très haute aristocratie ! »

« Et puis toi, tu découvrais tout en même temps, Harry ! » compléta Hermione. « Le Monde Magique, Poudlard… tout cela c'était nouveau pour toi, une éducation de onze années à refaire. S'y est ajouté, très vite, la Quête de la Pierre Philosophale. Tu ne pouvais pas avoir les yeux partout. Moi, dans les tous premiers mois à l'école, j'étais plutôt isolée avant que nous devenions plus que de simples camarades de classe. Je suis rapidement devenue la Miss-je-sais-tout, bourreau de travail, enviée et décriée, qu'on laissait à l'écart parce qu'elle donnait mauvaise conscience ou qu'elle mettait mal à l'aise. Alors c'était un peu normal que je remarque d'autres élèves qui étaient dans la même situation que moi, même si ce n'était pas pour les mêmes raisons. Dans ce contexte, je ne pouvais pas ignorer l'existence de M Buddy Bennett… »

« Et si nous faisions fi du cérémonial ! » intervint soudain Buddy avec son langage châtié. « Tous deux, vous avez dix huit ans, si je ne m'abuse. Moi-même, j'en ai tout juste vingt deux. Cela ne constitue pas une différence rédhibitoire. Et en quelque sorte, nous sommes des vieux briscards de l'école. Alors si cela vous agrée, je serai pour vous, à votre convenance, Buddy ou BB et pour moi, vous seriez Hermione et Harry ! »

« Vendu ! » dit Harry avec empressement, en songeant que Buddy, dans ses manières et sa façon de s'exprimer, lui rappelait Malefoy… en mieux… en beaucoup plus sympa. Un brin plus sophistiqué aussi… peut-être.

« C'est d'accord pour moi aussi ! » ajouta Hermione. « Harry, je crois que t'es en bonnes mains. Si ta proposition tient toujours, je vais aller faire un tour dans les rayons qui m'intéressent… »

« Elle tient toujours, Herm' ! »

« Et je peux aller jusqu'à combien ? » s'enquit Hermione.

« Tu peux acheter le magasin si ça te chante ! » proclama Harry, gentleman en diable.

« Ok, tu risques de regretter ces paroles ! » rigola Hermione. « Bon je vous laisse entre garçons. BB tu t'occupes bien de lui, hein ? Essaie de le conseiller au mieux, mais surtout, quand tu vois qu'il accroche pas, laisse tomber. Si tu tentes de le forcer pour quoi que ce soit, tu vas te le mettre à dos et t'en tireras plus rien ! »

« Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione, » rétorqua Buddy, « je suis un professionnel avant toute chose et je tiens à ce que notre clientèle soit enchantée de nous avoir rendu visite. Un client à qui j'aurais vendu quelque chose qui ne lui convenait pas, ne reviendrait plus et ce ne serait pas la marque d'un commerçant très éclairé ! »

Les jeunes gens, en souriant, regardèrent la jeune fille les quitter rapidement pour gagner les rayons femmes. Buddy redevint très sérieux pour s'adresser à Harry :

« Je ne voudrais pas t'effrayer inutilement, mais nos prix sont très au dessus de la moyenne ! La facture, d'une garde-robe complète pour toi, additionnée de tous les articles qui plairont à Hermione, risque d'être fort onéreuse ! As-tu emporté une brouette de gallions ? Je ne pense pas que ce que contient ta petite bourse suffise… »

« Oh ! Tu serais étonné de ce qu'elle peut contenir. » répliqua Harry en riant. « Mais mon argent y est pas. Je paye avec ça ! »

Harry exhiba la bague originale qu'il portait à son majeur droit en se disant que Buddy ne saurait pas de quoi il s'agissait. Celui-ci se pencha pour examiner l'objet et s'écria :

« Saperlipopette ! Un sceau gobelin… et pas n'importe lequel. Mazette ! Le sceau noir ! »

« Ah ! Bien… » répondit Harry, surpris, « puisque tu sembles savoir de quoi tu parles, qu'est ce qu'ils ont de particulier les sceaux noirs ? »

« Pas _les_ sceaux noirs, Harry, » rétorqua Buddy, « _Le_ sceau noir. J'en avais entendu parler mais c'est la première fois que je le vois. Il n'en existe qu'un seul pour toute la Société Gobeline. Celui qui le détient engage tous les gobelins. Si tu valides un contrat avec ce sceau et que tu es ensuite incapable d'en respecter les termes, tous les gobelins s'emploieront à l'honorer à ta place. Qui es-tu donc pour le Peuple Gobelin, pour qu'il ait ainsi mis ses richesses à ta disposition ? Pour qu'il t'ait désigné comme le dépositaire de la destinée de tous les siens ? Ce sceau te place au sommet de la pyramide de l'administration gobeline. Tu n'es rien de moins que le plus haut dignitaire gobelin ! »

« Merlin ! Ils m'ont pas expliqué tout ça quand ils me l'ont remis. » murmura Harry. « Nom d'un Scroutt à pétard ! Ca fait une sacrée responsabilité. Il va falloir que je fasse gaffe à ce que je signe avec… »

« Ce qu'il y a de tangible, » reprit Buddy, voulant détendre l'atmosphère, « c'est que tu peux effectivement offrir la boutique à Hermione si tant est qu'elle le souhaite… tu ne t'es pas vanté, c'est un fait ! Bon, passons à des choses plus futiles. Quelles sont tes préférences vestimentaires ? »

« Et bien, à vrai dire, » avoua Harry, « j'en sais fichtrement rien. Tout ce que j'ai mis jusqu'à maintenant, c'était de la seconde main. Mais j'aime bien porter des jeans… du coton. J'ai l'habitude de vêtements moldus trop grands pour moi et je pense que j'aurai du mal à me faire à des habits trop serrés… »

« Hum ! Je vois… » fit BB pensivement. « Pourtant ce que tu portes est plutôt près du corps. Et si je peux me permettre, tu es assez bien fait. Ce serait regrettable de cacher cette beauté derrière des mètres de tissu. Je n'apprécie que modérément cette mode actuelle qui veut que des jeunes, plutôt bien de leurs personnes, s'affublent d'effets atroces, trop amples, trop grands, trop tout quoi ! Ce sont plus des cache-misères qu'autre chose ! On ne s'habille pas comme cela quand on a de belles choses à mettre en valeur ! »

« Pour les vêtements que je porte », expliqua Harry, « c'est Hermione qui me les a ajustés, en attendant mieux. »

« Eh bien, » apprécia Buddy, « si elle ne trouve pas de meilleur travail à sa sortie de l'école, je la fais engager ici sans problème. Elle un talent certain ! »

« Pour ce que t'as dis au sujet des vêtements en général, » ajouta Harry timidement, « je trouve que les tiens sont vraiment super. T'es splendide. Tu crois que t'arriverais à faire la même chose pour moi… en ayant confort et bien-être comme priorité ? »

Après avoir prononcé ces paroles, Harry vit passer un léger trouble dans les yeux de Buddy. Puis il remarqua que ce dernier ne le regardait plus simplement en professionnel. Il y avait dans son regard quelque chose de sensiblement différent qui le mettait un peu mal à son aise. Il lui faisait penser à un prédateur.

« Comme le disait fort justement Hermione tout à l'heure, » répondit Buddy d'une voix un peu rauque, « les mêmes vêtements, portés par des individus différents, ne dégagent pas la même impression. Les miens, même si nous avons, à très peu de chose près, les mêmes mensurations, ne produiraient pas le même effet sur toi. Mais tu me vois bien aise de découvrir que tu es fan de mon style. Je ne crois pas… je suis sûr d'arriver à quelque chose d'approchant pour toi, mais avec d'autres armes. Cependant, j'aurais vraiment gagné, si nous arrivions à autre chose, quelque chose de différent et qui te convienne autant… ton style à toi ! Le style qui mettrait en évidence celui que tu es ! »

« Ma marque de fabrique, » poursuivit BB, « est contenue dans les mots suivants : l'écrin doit être juste à la hauteur du bijou ! Si tu te demandes qui a dit cela, c'est de moi. Cela veut dire que l'écrin ne doit être ni trop chiche, ni trop luxueux, par rapport à ce qu'il est sensé présenter. Sinon, dans les deux cas, on rate l'essentiel, on regarde l'écrin et on ne voit pas ce qu'il censé mettre en valeur. Tu remplaces le mot écrin par vêtement et le mot bijou par homme et tu auras compris où je veux en venir. Fi des emballages inutiles, fi des extravagances, fi des couleurs criardes, fi des coupes emberlificotées… mais de la simplicité, de l'harmonie, des éléments de qualité choisis pour souligner, renforcer la personnalité. »

« Ca me va parfaitement, » approuva Harry, « ...alors… on se lance ? »

Buddy posa un bras amical sur les épaules de son client afin de le conduire vers un salon d'essayage. Harry qui ne voyait pas le regard sensuel de BB, ne trouva rien de mal à cette marque de familiarité. Il fut juste étonné par le fait que le jeune homme semblait lui masser doucement l'épaule… mais c'était, vraisemblablement, une conséquence de leur marche entre les rayons.

Buddy demanda à Harry de se dévêtir pendant qu'il allait lui chercher un premier assortiment d'effets. Harry s'exécuta tranquillement. Il ne garda que son slip puis, inspectant le petit salon, alla s'assoir dans le fauteuil certainement prévu pour permettre à un client privilégié, d'assister à un mini défilé de présentation. Dès que Buddy revint avec un plateau flottant surchargé, Harry se leva.

« Tu tiens particulièrement à ce style de sous-vêtements ? » demanda un peu ironiquement BB.

« Pas spécialement, non ! » bredouilla Harry en rougissant. C'était la deuxième fois, dans la même journée, que l'on se foutait de lui à cause de son slip… « Comme je te le disais, mes vêtements sont de seconde main, tout ce dont mon cousin moldu ne voulait plus ! »

« D'accord… et tu pencherais plutôt pourquoi… caleçons ? Boxers ? Slips ? Mini-slips ? » énuméra Buddy.

« Je sais pas trop, j'ai jamais porté que des slips du même genre… » hésita Harry.

« Mais tu dois bien avoir une petite idée de ce qui te plairait. » insista Buddy. « Je crois que tu joues au Quidditch ! Tu as dû voir tes coéquipiers dans les vestiaires ou même tes camarades Gryffondors dans la chambre que vous partagez ! »

« J'ai jamais fait vraiment attention, » déclara Harry, « il me semble que presque tous portaient des shorties... »

« Tu ne m'aides pas beaucoup là ! » jugea Buddy. « Il est vrai que sur un corps aussi bien fait que le tien, tout conviendrait. Mais c'est avant tout une affaire de goût personnel. Nous allons devoir employer les grands moyens. En principe, cela ne se fait pas pour les sous-vêtements, mais pour un client aussi spécial que toi, je vais faire une exception… tu vas les essayer ! »

« Mais si ça se fait pas ! » temporisa Harry.

« Avec la somme que tu vas me remettre tout à l'heure, » plaisanta Buddy, « je peux me permettre cette fantaisie ! Allez, voyons ce que j'ai apporté. J'ai une préférence pour les mini-slips, je trouve que c'est plus sexy et c'est ce que je mets, mais j'ai de tout. Toi, tu es réservé, pas du tout exhibitionniste… tu as même tendance à te dissimuler… le mini-slip n'est pas pour toi, fort dommage ! Commençons donc par un boxer… je pense que cela colle plus à ta personnalité ! Et cela te permettra d'être en confiance même en petite tenue ! »

Buddy tendit un boxer blanc avec une large ceinture élastiquée, blanche elle aussi, contrastée d'un double liseré gris moyen. Harry le prit, sans façon il enleva rapidement son slip et enfila le shorty. Puis il s'approcha du mur de gauche, entièrement recouvert de panneaux réflecteurs, pour se mirer de plus près.

Le vêtement était très confortable. Sa matière mélangeait des fibres naturelles d'origine moldue, probablement du coton et d'autres, élaborées dans le monde magique. Il n'y avait pas de couture. Le tissu était légèrement extensible et s'adaptait parfaitement aux formes. Harry ne s'était jamais senti comme cela dans un sous vêtement. Maintien sans contrainte, pas de zone de compression, matière douce et fraiche. Le seul petit problème résidait dans le fait que le boxer était moulant… très moulant. Il dessinait outrageusement les contours de son sexe et de ses fesses.

Derrière lui, Buddy s'était approché, manifestement pour mieux juger de l'allure du shorty sur son client. Harry vit passer une main, sur sa gauche, qui vint tirer légèrement sur la cuisse du slip afin d'effacer un pli imaginaire. L'autre main passa sur sa droite pour ajuster, cette fois, l'élastique à la ceinture.

Soudainement, Harry sentit le corps de Buddy se blottir tout contre lui. La main gauche de BB lâcha la jambe de son boxer pour venir malaxer son ventre plat et ferme. En remontant elle effleura fugacement son sexe. De même, le bras droit du brun, délaissa la ceinture de son boxer pour venir l'enserrer au niveau de la poitrine, le maintenant intimement collé à lui. Les lèvres brûlantes du fils de la maison cajolaient déjà son épaule et son cou. Il sentait un sexe, rudement comprimé derrière les vêtements, se presser contre ses fesses…

Revenu de sa surprise, Harry se dégagea brutalement et se tourna vers Buddy :

« Hé ! Ho ! Ca va pas ? Qu'est ce qui te prend ? »

« Nous sommes adultes et nous nous plaisons ! » répondit Buddy en essayant de reprendre Harry dans ses bras. « Qui a-t-il de mal à cela ? »

« Tu… tu aimes… les garçons ? » balbutia Harry, en esquivant la tentative d'étreinte.

« Oui… et je ne m'en cache absolument pas ! » affirma Buddy. « Je le vis très bien. Cela fait belle lurette que je l'ai accepté et fait accepter par mon entourage. Alors, ne me dis pas que tu ne l'avais pas remarqué ! »

« Heu… eh bien… non, j'ai rien vu de spécial chez toi ! » répliqua Harry, un peu embarrassé, « …à part tes manières distinguées ! »

« Pourtant, il m'a bien semblé que tu étais comme moi et que je ne te laissais pas insensible. » soutint Buddy, suspicieux. « Tu as dit que tu me trouvais splendide et tu m'as dévisagé hardiment à plusieurs reprises… »

« Oh ! Je vois… écoute, je suis sincèrement désolé si, par mon attitude, je t'ai laissé supposer ça ! » répondit Harry, penaud. « J'imagine que pour un gay, s'entendre dire par un autre homme qu'il est beau, peut prêter à confusion. Excuse-moi, j'avais pas remarqué tes préférences… vraiment… j'ai aucune référence dans ce domaine. T'es le premier gay à qui je parle ! »

« Le premier… déclaré ! » pouffa Buddy. « Tu as dû en fréquenter d'autres sans le savoir. Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas d'inclination pour les garçons ? Ta façon de me mâter, de me flatter, m'a paru révélatrice. Et je ne me trompe que très rarement dans ce domaine. Tu peux me le dire tu sais, je garderais le secret si c'était encore un problème pour toi ! Et je peux t'aider à t'accepter ! »

« Non, je t'assure que j'ai jamais été attiré par les garçons ! » certifia Harry.

« Et par les filles ? » demanda Buddy après quelques instants de réflexion.

« Ben oui ! Même si mon expérience en la matière n'est pas des plus folichonnes. » révéla Harry. « A peine deux aventures qui se sont terminées avant d'avoir vraiment commencé… enfin, pour la deuxième, je sais pas trop… mais j'ai l'impression que c'est mal barré ! »

« Mince alors, » réagit Buddy, « tu es franc et pas orgueilleux pour une noise toi ! Je ne connais pas beaucoup de gars de ton âge qui admettraient être pratiquement puceaux. Chapeau bas ! Mais… cela veut dire que… attends, je parie que pour tes deux aventures, ce sont les filles qui ont fait les travaux d'approche ! »

« T'as parié combien ? » persifla Harry. « Parce que c'est perdu. En fait, dans les deux cas, on a un peu joué à cache-cache. Donc, on se cherchait à tour de rôle ! Pour la première, j'ai commencé la partie et pour la deuxième, c'est elle qui m'a entraîné. »

« Oui... oui… ce n'est pas contradictoire, » persista Buddy, « je vois cela… c'était plus… un jeu qu'autre chose ! Je suis sûr qu'il n'y a jamais rien eu de sérieux. Et à part ces deux filles, est ce que tu regardais les autres ? Est-ce que tu regardes les femmes en général, en imaginant que tu pourrais être avec elles, ce que tu pourrais faire avec elles ? »

« Ben… pas vraiment, » admis Harry après un moment, « mais j'avais beaucoup d'autres choses en tête jusqu'à maintenant… »

« Oh là ! Tu n'es vraiment pas commun, toi ! » intervint Buddy. « Quoi que l'on ait en tête, on a toujours du temps pour ces affaires là… enfin, moi j'en ai toujours eu ! »

« Eh bien, si je reluque pas spécialement les femmes, » trancha fermement Harry, « je ne lorgne pas du tout les mecs ! Et si c'était le cas, je vois pas pourquoi je m'en défendrais. Comme tu l'as dit très justement, il y a aucun mal à cela. Bon, maintenant, crois ce que tu veux si ça te fait plaisir… du moment que tu me sautes pas dessus toutes les cinq minutes ! »

« Et toutes les demi-heures, puis-je ? » rigola clairement Buddy.

Un peu excédé, Harry se prépara à riposter, mais en voyant la face joyeuse de Buddy, il s'esclaffa aussi. On ne pouvait pas rester fâché devant un visage radieux comme celui-là. Les rires illuminaient le visage parfait de BB et lui donnaient une apparence angélique. Tiens… un deuxième ange ! Un vrai celui-là… enfin… si tant est qu'un ange puisse avoir un sexe et qu'il soit enclin à s'en servir en tous lieux et sans crier gare !

« Bon, revenons à nos moutons ! » abrégea Buddy. « Je te présente mes excuses pour mon comportement inqualifiable. Je pense qu'il serait préférable que je fasse appeler un de mes collaborateurs pour s'occuper de toi, maintenant ! »

« Pourquoi, tu te charges que des clients qui se laissent peloter ? » railla Harry.

« Bien sûr que non, » récusa Buddy, « d'habitude j'évite de mélanger travail et plaisir. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Tu m'as mis les sens à l'envers ! Tu ne m'en veux pas, alors ? »

« Mettons les choses au point ! » déclara Harry. « Sans m'en rendre compte, je t'ai allumé et t'as tenté ta chance avec… fougue, dirons-nous. Je trouve ça plutôt flatteur. D'autant plus que et je précise que c'est pas une invitation à reprendre l'offensive, je trouve que t'es le mec le plus raffiné, le plus élégant et le plus beau que j'ai rencontré. C'est ce que je pense et je vois pas pourquoi je n'aurais pas le droit de le dire ! Et je vois pas pourquoi le fait de le dire m'obligerait à coucher avec toi ensuite ! »

« Put… zut… Merlin ! Tu sais parler aux hommes, toi ! » affirma Buddy. « Alors, comme ça, je serais le plus bel homme que tu aies… »

« Ouais… descends un peu de ton nuage ! » coupa Harry. « En fait, y en a bien un autre qui fait jeu égal avec toi… »

« Ha ! » clama Buddy. « Tu vois bien que tu regardes les mecs… »

« Pas _les_ ! » soutint Harry. « _Un !_ En même temps, celui-là je pouvais pas le rater, il m'a fait chier pendant six ans ! Il a pas arrêté de trouver des trucs pour m'empoisonner la vie. Mais je dois reconnaître que dans la prestance et l'élégance, il faisait fort… avec un rictus méprisant à la place de ton sourire. Et avec aussi une dégaine prétentieuse à la place de ta démarche gracieuse ! »

« Oui, je crois deviner de qui il s'agit ! » commenta Buddy. « C'est de lui dont je parlais tout à l'heure. Cependant, pour ce qu'il en est de sa garde-robe, il était loin derrière. Ah ! Les sangs-purs et leurs manies de rejeter tout ce qui vient des moldus ! Pourtant, les meilleures matières résultent de mélanges de fibres en provenance de nos deux mondes… Mais il est exact qu'il était assez prometteur lors de votre première année… malheureusement, pas que sous ses bons côtés, d'après ce que je comprends ! »

« En effet… parlons d'autre chose ! » reprit Harry. « Est-ce que tu veux bien essayer de me rendre un tout petit peu plus présentable sans que je sois obligé de payer en nature ? J'ai que des gallions à t'offrir ! Rien d'autre. »

« Tu es auguste, Harry, » assura Buddy, « merci de ton indulgence et de ta confiance. Je te garantis que quand tu sortiras d'ici, je ne serais plus que la pâle copie d'un chef d'œuvre ! »

Après deux bonnes heures et de nombreux allers-retours de Buddy et de ses collaborateurs entre le salon d'essayage et les rayons, la pile de vêtements sélectionnés commençait à devenir vertigineuse. Et encore, Harry ne voyant pas l'utilité d'avoir autant d'effets, lui dont l'essentiel de la garde-robe avait tenu dans une malle depuis des années, Buddy avait dû le convaincre de la validité de sa règle de trois à lui : pour chaque article, trois exemplaires, pas nécessairement identiques, celui que l'on porte, celui en cours de nettoyage et le dernier pour pouvoir se changer en catastrophe en cas d'accident.

Devant la mine catastrophée de BB, Harry avait abandonné les explications selon lesquelles il était parfaitement capable de nettoyer ou de réparer rapidement ses affaires et que donc, un article de chaque était amplement suffisant. D'autant plus qu'en ne prenant en exemple que les pantalons, entre jeans, pantalons de ville, pantalons sports et ceux pour les grandes occasions, il y avait déjà de quoi faire…

« Tu as raison, » dit Harry, « elle est vraiment magnifique et tombe bien. Mais ce qui me gêne, c'est que les couleurs sont celles de Serpentard… »

Le Survivant contemplait, une fois encore, son image dans le miroir. Cette robe de sorcier noire était exceptionnelle. Le tissu était doux, souple et soyeux. Il ne froissait pas et ne faisait pas de faux plis. Le double liseré d'argent marquant le col, les manches et la boutonnière était fin et agrémentait délicatement l'étoffe noire. Enfin, ce qui donnait son cachet au vêtement, c'était les fibres entrelacées dans sa texture, qui renvoyaient, lorsque le tissu était en mouvement, d'éphémères reflets verts… argent et vert… les couleurs des serpents de Poudlard !

« Et tu vas t'arrêter à cela ? Pourtant de tous les ensembles que nous avons conçus et sélectionnés, celui-ci est le plus réussi ! » exposa Buddy après un instant. « Même si tu m'as agacé en scandant que pour toi, une robe de sorcier était noire et devait rester noire, je dois admettre que le noir te va très bien. Tes cheveux sont noirs et ton teint est plus mat que la moyenne, ce qui fait que le noir ne jure pas sur toi. Les reflets jade de la robe sont en complète harmonie avec la chemise de soie vert pâle. Et les deux soulignent magnifiquement le vert profond de tes yeux. C'est le secret, si tu veux mettre en évidence une couleur, la teinte à employer doit être un ton en dessous de celle que tu veux montrer. Le liseré argenté est assorti à la veste gris clair et à la monture de tes lunettes. Et le tout est bien rehaussé par le pantalon de cuir noir. Son effet luisant en adoucit la noirceur et tranche avec les bottines noires en cuir retourné… au fait son moulant ne te gêne pas trop ? »

Buddy se moquait gentiment derrière son visage d'ange, en disant cela. Il avait payé de sa personne pour faire admettre à Harry que moulant ne voulait dire, ni provoquant, ni choquant, ni laid.

OoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooO

Quand son client lui avait demandé, lors de l'essayage des slips, s'il n'avait pas quelque chose de moins suggestif à lui proposer, Buddy s'était mis en slip lui aussi et était venu faire face à Harry. Puis il lui avait demandé :

« Examine-moi bien et dis-moi ce qui ne te plait pas ! »

Harry avait fait exactement ce que lui demandait BB. Le corps du jeune homme était vraiment parfait sous tous les angles. Buddy était svelte bien que légèrement plus en chair que lui. Mais on voyait qu'il faisait extrêmement attention à son physique. Il était clair que sur des affiches de mode, il aurait pu poser pour les sous-vêtements ou pour les maillots de bain. Et BB n'était pas complexé. Il était à l'aise et se tenait fièrement. Son mini-slip n'était pas vulgaire sur lui, même s'il avait du mal à dissimuler les charmes de son propriétaire. Charmes qui, sous l'œil inquisiteur d'Harry, avaient commencé à grandir… celui-ci avait alors détourné la tête.

« Comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, » avait confirmé Harry, « tu es splendide. Sur toi tout va bien. Je suis sûr que si tu t'habillais avec un sac à patates, tu serais encore parfait ! »

« Bien, prochaine étape… comparaison ! » avait annoncé Buddy.

Pendant qu'Harry s'était détourné, Buddy avait enlevé son mini-slip pour enfiler le même boxer que son client. Harry n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil au membre encore gonflé de son habilleur. Ca ne voulait rien dire de spécial selon lui, juste de la curiosité... tous les jeunes gens s'observaient ainsi, quand l'occasion se présentait, pour s'assurer que la nature ne les avait pas défavorisés… pour se rassurer quoi.

Toujours sur le qui-vive, Buddy avait bien remarqué l'œillade d'Harry. Cela l'avait fait sourire, mais il n'avait pas relevé pour ne pas gêner le jeune sorcier. Cependant, quand il était venu se mettre à côté de lui pour que tous deux puissent se comparer dans le miroir, une érection impressionnante déformait son boxer.

« Merde… Buddy ! » s'était exclamé Harry.

« Ben quoi ? » avait fait Buddy, l'air angélique ou plutôt démoniaque dans l'état où il était.

« Tu vas pas recommencer ? » avait bougonné Harry.

« Tu remarqueras que je ne te saute pas dessus ainsi qu'il l'est stipulé dans notre contrat oral, » avait mentionné Buddy, « c'est juste que je ne suis qu'un jeune sorcier… en bonne santé… en excellente santé même ! Alors, quand un autre jeune et beau sorcier me regarde, même si ce n'est pas de la façon souhaitable, je ne peux maîtriser certains réflexes bien naturels. Bon… alors je disais : comparaison ! Nous avons le même boxer. Dans le miroir, tu nous étudie alternativement et ensuite, tu me dis ce qui ne te plait pas chez toi et qui ne te dérange pas chez moi… »

« Je sais pas vraiment, » avait hésité Harry, « sur moi, je trouve que c'est choquant alors que sur toi, même dans… cet état, ça me semble normal… »

« Alors ce n'est pas ce que tu vois qui te trouble ! » avait déclaré Buddy. « Ce qui t'embête, c'est la façon dont tu imagines que tu vas être vu ! Redresse-toi et tiens-toi comme moi. Fais comme si tu étais seul, habillé et que le jeune homme que tu vois dans le miroir était un autre jeune homme que tu croises à la sortie de la salle de bain commune de Gryffondor. Tu as compris ? Ce jeune homme est à l'aise, il se fiche éperdument de ce que pensent les autres. Il n'a pas de raison de courber l'échine ou de se cacher… oui voilà ! Comme cela. Comment tu le trouves ce jeune homme maintenant ? »

« Oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire, » avait confirmé Harry, « si je regarde en me disant que c'est pas moi. Je ne vois pas grande différence avec toi… à part que je ne bande pas, moi ! »

Harry avait bien eu d'étranges sensations pendant cet essai particulier et à un moment, son membre avait failli imiter celui de son comparse. Mais en arrêtant d'observer Buddy, il avait réussi à stopper l'escalade consternante. BB n'avait pas été dupe mais il avait eu le bon goût de ne pas en rajouter.

Harry avait mis sa propre réaction sur le dos d'une situation fort gênante à laquelle il n'avait jamais été préparé. Après tout, il lui arrivait bien, de temps en temps, d'avoir une érection sans raison particulière…

OoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooO

« Non, ça me gêne plus, » répondit Harry, « et d'autant plus que, comme tu l'as dit, avec des couleurs sombres, les formes ressortent moins nettement. Les ombres sont absorbées… En tout cas, je prends aussi cet ensemble, il me va vraiment trop bien pour que je le laisse ! Bon, je pense que nous avons fini là. J'ai cent fois plus d'affaires que j'en ai jamais eu… et si jamais je venais à me lasser, je pourrais toujours revenir te voir ! »

« Et bien justement… » bredouilla Buddy pour la première fois, lui qui avait toujours été sûr de lui jusque là. « Si tu le voulais bien, j'aurais un petit service à te demander ! »

« Dis toujours ! » répliqua Harry, curieux et soupçonneux.

« Voilà, pour les chaussures, il n'y en a que trois paires… » expliqua Buddy. « C'est pour parer au plus pressé. Mais tu n'as pas de quoi faire face à toutes les situations. Il faudra que tu complètes ton assortiment. C'est fait exprès ! Les chaussures proviennent de la boutique de mon petit ami, Josh Bryan Shimmer… »

« T'as un petit ami ? » s'étrangla Harry. « Pourtant t'as failli me… »

« Cela ne veut rien dire ! » coupa Buddy. « Comment t'expliquer ? C'est un peu comme les vacances. Quand tu pars, tu te dépayses, tu vois d'autres choses, tu les apprécies, mais tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas pour la vie. Et puis voir d'autres endroits et d'autres façons de vivre, te permet de réaliser que ton chez toi et ta vie de tous les jours sont loin d'être désagréables. J'aime mon Josh. Mais il m'arrive, pas si souvent que cela, d'aller voir ailleurs, juste pour mettre ma séduction à l'épreuve et pour me rendre compte qu'avec Josh les choses prennent une toute autre dimension ! »

« Ben merde… si j'avais marché, après tu m'aurais jeté comme un mouchoir en papier et tu serais retourné voir ton petit ami comme si de rien n'était ? » interrogea Harry offusqué.

« Tu le dis abruptement, mais au final, c'est un peu la vérité. Tu sais, entre gays, on couche assez facilement… sans qu'il y ait nécessairement de sentiments, juste pour le fun ! C'est très exceptionnel de trouver la bonne personne, celle avec qui on envisage de faire un bout de chemin ensemble. Alors tu penses… la trouver du premier coup ? Comme tu n'as aucune expérience, je t'aurais mis en garde… pour que tu ne fasses pas la bêtise de t'attacher ! »

« Mouais… tu n'avais pas l'air de vouloir dire grand-chose ! » ricana Harry.

« Avec toi, j'ai un peu perdu mon contrôle, je le reconnais ! » admis Buddy. « En dehors de Josh, tu as été l'un des rares, pour ne pas dire le seul, à me faire perdre mes moyens. Ce qui me fait dire que, s'il n'y avait pas Josh et si tu avais fait preuve d'un quelconque intérêt pour ma personne, j'aurais fait en sorte de te revoir. C'est d'ailleurs de cette façon que cela s'est produit avec Josh. Mais vu de ton côté, j'imagine que je fais figure de beau saligaud ! »

« Allez, » enchaîna Harry, « te bile pas… il y a pas mort de sorcier non plus ! Alors, ce fameux Josh… vendeur de chaussures ? »

« Eh bien, en fait, il a reprit une activité de cordonnier-chausseur, il y a deux ans. Sa boutique n'est pas très loin d'ici. Mais elle n'est pas connue et ne donne pas directement sur le Chemin de Traverse. Alors cela ne marche pas fort. Pourtant, comme tu as pu t'en rendre compte, ses créations sont de qualité et très originales. Je lui ai proposé de s'installer ici, avec nous, d'avoir son propre rayon autonome. Il a refusé, il veut s'en sortir tout seul… orgueil, quand tu nous tiens ! C'est à peine s'il a accepté de me laisser quelques spécimens en dépôt vente… »

« Et donc, » termina Harry, « tu voudrais que j'aille faire un tour chez lui pour acheter ce qui me manque… et lui faire un peu de publicité au passage ! »

« Tout juste ! » confirma Buddy rayonnant. « Tu veux bien, n'est ce pas ? Même si je ne suis qu'un mufle de bas étage ! »

« T'es presque pas gonflé, toi ! » pouffa Harry. « Mais est ce que quelqu'un t'as déjà refusé quelque chose quand tu le demandais avec ce sourire d'ange ? »

« Oui… toi… pas plus tard que… »

« Ok, » intervint Harry, « oublions cette question stupide et oublions cet épisode… »

« Oh, » rétorqua Buddy, « je ne l'oublierai jamais… et toi non plus je pense ! Alors, j'ai cru comprendre que tu ne pouvais rien me refuser, enfin… quand je suis sage ! »

« C'est d'accord Buddy, mais plus ce soir ! J'en ai ma claque, là. »

« Bien sûr, » acquiesça Buddy, « il est tard de toute façon. Si tu veux, je pourrais venir avec toi. J'ai déjà une bonne idée de ce qui te conviendra dans la collection de Josh. Fais-moi juste prévenir un peu avant et je me libérerai ! »

« Ok Buddy ! » approuva Harry.

Sur ce, la petite bourse en peau de Moke fut mise à l'épreuve. Pendant qu'Harry y glissait ses emplettes, Buddy, de sa baguette, ajoutait le montant des articles sur un parchemin-facture automatique.

« La dernière tenue, » annonça BB, « celle que tu portes et qui te va si bien, je te l'offre ! »

« Pas même en pensée ! » protesta vivement Harry en montrant son sceau. « Tu la mets sur la facture, comme les autres. Mais merci pour l'intention. »

Quand ce fut fait, Harry apposa le sceau au bas du parchemin. En voyant le montant, de quatre chiffres avant la virgule, il songea qu'en additionnant tout ce qu'il avait acheté tout au long de sa vie, il n'avait pas dépensé autant que ce jour là, au Sorcier Smart. Puis il salua son habilleur préféré :

« Eh ben… bonsoir alors et à bientôt ! Ca me fera très plaisir de te revoir… en toute amitié ! »

Ensuite, à la stupéfaction de BB, au lieu de lui serrer la main, il lui fit une bise sonore sur la joue et un clin d'œil taquin, avant de prendre prestement la direction de la porte du salon. Juste avant de la franchir, il jeta un petit regard en arrière et éclata de rire en voyant que Buddy n'avait pas bougé et surtout, qu'il avait rougi. Il était vraiment trop celui-là, capable de se coller à lui… de frotter son érection contre ses fesses… de bander comme un âne en le regardant dans les yeux… tout cela sans la moindre gêne et sans broncher. Et puis après, un simple bisou amical le faisait rougir comme une fillette.

OoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooO

En cherchant Hermione, Harry s'inquiéta un peu. Ses essayages avaient certainement prit beaucoup plus de temps que prévu. Son amie devait être en train de ronger son frein en l'attendant. Si effectivement il la trouva dans une petite salle d'attente, confortablement installée sur une marquise de bois blanc recouverte de coussins vieux rose, elle n'avait pas l'air de s'ennuyer du tout. Elle était même en grande conversation avec Warren Jason Bennett lui-même. Visiblement, celui-ci était en train de dessiner des modèles qu'il lui soumettait. Hermione observait tout cela en sirotant une tasse de thé. La théière et un plateau de petits fours attendaient sur une table basse, en bois blanc elle aussi.

Voyant arriver Harry, Hermione se leva promptement et Warren en fit autant. Puis avec résolution, elle lui dit :

« Non, M Bennett, cela devient trop sophistiqué. La deuxième version est toujours celle qui me convient le plus. Je crois qu'il ne faut pas insister, le mieux est l'ennemi du bien ! Donc, il m'en faudra douze exemplaires… et douze autres, pour lesquels je laisse libre cours à votre créativité. Mais gardez à l'esprit que ce sont de simples vêtements de tous les jours… donc, pas de fioritures ! »

« J'ai parfaitement compris, Miss Granger ! » répondit M Bennett. « Je dois vous confesser qu'une fois passé outre l'effet de surprise dû à cette commande, je suis très fier d'être le créateur qui donnera corps à cette première… je pense être en mesure de vous livrer la marchandise pour mardi ou mercredi ! »

« Synchrone, Harry ! » commenta Hermione pour accueillir son ami. « Nous finissions tout juste ! »

« Je pensais pas vraiment que tu me prendrais au mot lorsque j'ai dit que tu pouvais acheter tout le magasin ! » plaisanta Harry. « Vingt quatre exemplaires ? Mazette ! Comme dirait BB. Encore qu'avec tout ce qu'il m'a fait considérer comme le minimum nécessaire à une honnête garde-robe, je crois bien que je te bats… et de loin ! »

« Eh bien Harry, » s'émerveilla Hermione, « si tout ce qu'il t'a vendu est à l'unisson de ce que tu portes, c'est une grande réussite ! Tu es magnifique… »

« Merci Herm', en fait, c'est la dernière tenue que j'ai essayée, celle que Buddy a estimé être la plus à même de me mettre en valeur… Et toi ? T'as rien trouvé à ton goût pour que tu te fasses tailler des vêtements sur mesures ? »

« Oh… si... si… ça c'est pour une surprise ! » balbutia Hermione. « J'ai trouvé des choses bien sympas… beaucoup même… trop ! Je crois que j'ai exagéré et que la facture va… »

« Où est-elle donc cette facture ? » coupa Harry.

Le sorcier-tailleur la tendit à Harry. Celui-ci, après avoir demandé confirmation du fait que la commande de son amie y était bien imputée, apposa son sceau en constatant, une nouvelle fois, que la somme comportait quatre chiffres. Mais Hermione avait été plus économe que lui… en dépit de sa commande mystérieuse !

OoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooO

En arrivant au Terrier, Harry fit sensation. Chacun, mise à part Ginny, le félicita pour son changement d'apparence et de style. Tous y allaient d'un petit compliment. Il faisait jeune homme responsable maintenant. Sa coiffure était exactement celle qu'il lui fallait. Ses lunettes étaient tout simplement géniales. Ses vêtements étaient sublimes sans être tape-à-l'œil. Molly, émue, ne put s'empêcher d'étouffer dans ses bras ce fils si beau. Quand le rôle d'Hermione, dans cette transformation, fut connu, elle croula sous les éloges elle aussi.

Chez tous, Harry vit de l'admiration, mais il vit aussi de l'envie dans le regard de Ron. Cela le mit mal à l'aise. Il aurait dû penser à se changer pour mettre quelque chose de plus simple avant de venir. Son meilleur ami avait toujours souffert du peu de moyens de sa famille. Ce n'était pas intelligent de sa part de s'être affiché ainsi… il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose pour remédier rapidement à ça. Une idée lui traversait déjà l'esprit… c'était idiot de ne pas y avoir songé avant. Il chargerait Aldrik d'arranger cela pour éviter les scènes embarrassées…

Même si elle ne participait pas aux louanges, Ginny l'avait regardé aussi avec ravissement. Dans ses yeux, Harry avait même vu de la fierté. Un court moment, il lui avait semblé qu'elle l'envisageait à nouveau comme étant à elle. Qu'elle le considérait toujours comme quelques temps auparavant, quand tout allait bien entre eux. Tout n'était donc pas perdu ! Puis, quand elle s'était rendue compte qu'Harry l'observait à la dérobée, son visage s'était refermé…

Si la famille Weasley était déjà attablée pour le diner, la venue d'Hermione et Harry était escomptée. Leurs places et leurs couverts les attendaient. Les jeunes gens s'assirent et bientôt l'ambiance retourna à ce qu'elle avait dû être avant leur entrée fracassante dans la maisonnée. C'était une ambiance de veillée, une ambiance de recueillement, une ambiance qui avait dû être celle de toute la journée pour cette famille si soudée.

A tour de rôle, chacun évoquait ses souvenirs. Des anecdotes mélancoliques provoquaient les sanglots des plus sensibles et Harry remarqua que Ron faisait partie de ceux là. Au cours de cette journée passée en famille, son ami avait prit conscience du fait qu'il ne reverrait jamais plus Fred. C'était saisissant : Harry n'avait jamais vu Ron pleurer… pas plus que Georges d'ailleurs !

Mais si on pleurait beaucoup au cours de ce repas qui se prolongea fort tard dans la soirée, ce fut presque autant de rire que de tristesse. Car pour ce qu'il en était des souvenirs concernant les jumeaux, ce n'était pas, généralement, triste. Leurs frasques furent rappelées dans le détail. En tout cas, les plus croustillantes, car s'il avait fallu se les remémorer toutes, la nuit n'y aurait pas suffi.

On passait des rires aux larmes, sans prévenir… sans filet. C'était une véritable veillée funèbre, un honneur indispensable rendu à celui qui s'en était allé pour toujours. Harry se disait que c'était un hommage tel que celui-là qui avait manqué lors des décès précédents survenus dans sa vie. Quand on était au sein d'une famille comme celle des Weasley, qui resserrait ses liens et faisait corps dans les coups durs, les affres de la vie n'étaient pas esquivées mais elles se surmontaient ensemble et donc, peut-être, un tout petit peu moins péniblement.

Personne n'avait envie de quitter la table malgré l'heure tardive. Se lever, c'était un peu dire adieu à Fred, l'abandonner, l'oublier. Personne ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Mais comme tous étaient morts de fatigue, raisonnablement, ils décidèrent de se lever en même temps en se promettant de continuer cette célébration du souvenir de Fred toute la journée du lendemain. Etant donné que la famille restait au Terrier et que l'on manquait de place, Harry retourna dormir à Poudlard.

Comme prévu, dès neuf heures, les Weasley vinrent le rejoindre pour prendre le petit déjeuner avec lui. Avec une stupeur passive, ils purent constater la visible nouvelle ardeur des elfes de maison. Les moindres désirs étaient satisfaits dans la seconde ou presque.

Après le petit déjeuner, tous se réunirent pour la dernière fois autour du corps de Fred. En effet, les dépouilles devaient être apprêtées et mises dans leurs linceuls en début d'après-midi. C'était bel et bien le moment du dernier adieu privé, avant l'adieu officiel, avant l'hommage national. Pendant ces dernières heures de recueillement, il y eut des allées et venues dans la chapelle ardente. D'autres familles, d'autres amis, venaient dire au revoir aux leurs.

On se faisait des petits signes amicaux, des sourires attristés, on essayait de se soutenir les uns les autres. Harry alla réconforter Andromeda quand elle vint elle aussi. Puis, quand tout le monde se prépara à se retirer devant les croquemorts, il l'invita à se joindre aux Weasley.

Dans le hall, Harry et les autres perçurent des paroles animées venant d'un petit groupe de personnes. Il était question de corps non réclamés, de fosse commune, d'endroit à trouver.

Le Survivant s'approcha pour s'enquérir de l'affaire. On lui apprit que les dépouilles des mangemorts étaient toujours à l'école et que, comme la quasi-totalité de leurs familles et amis vivants étaient, soit en prison, soit en fuite, personne n'était venu réclamer les corps. On ne savait trop quoi en faire.

« Mais enfin c'est évident, » argumenta Harry, « ils vont avec tous les autres, sous le mémorial. Tous sont des victimes de la guerre, non ? »

Personne n'osa le contredire mais beaucoup se regardèrent, incrédules. Pourtant, chez certains, l'idée faisait déjà son chemin.

« Trois des miens vont être ensevelis ici, » déclara Andromeda, « mon mari, ma fille et mon gendre. Au premier abord, la pensée que ceux qui les ont exécutés puissent reposer à jamais à côté d'eux, ne me plait pas beaucoup. Mais finalement, comme le dit Harry, ils ne sont que des victimes eux aussi. Victimes de leurs idées, victimes des manipulations de Voldemort. A quoi nous servirait de nous venger sur des cadavres ? Peut-être le moment du pardon est-il venu. Que pouvons-nous faire d'autre pour des morts, sinon les laisser partir en paix ? »

« J'ai bien connu Bellatrix, » ajouta Molly, « nous avons passé six années ensemble à Poudlard. Même si nous n'avions pas les mêmes idées et si elle avait choisi de suivre les siennes jusqu'au bout, derrière le Seigneur Noir, même si je suis celle qui a mis un terme définitif à sa folie criminelle, je n'imagine pas de voir son corps jeté dans une fosse anonyme, creusée dans un endroit qui sera oublié de tous. Alors, lui faire une tombe à elle ? Ou la mettre ici avec les autres ? Qu'est ce que cela change maintenant ? Qu'est ce que cela change pour mon Fred qui sera là lui aussi ? »

Ces dernières paroles, ânonnées entre des sanglots, touchèrent toute l'assemblée en plein cœur. Les gens commencèrent à hocher la tête… la cause était entendue.

Harry proposa d'ouvrir à tous la salle commune de Gryffondor. Il y donna rendez-vous à ceux qui voulaient passer un moment en commun pour se souvenir des disparus. Ainsi ce fut un groupe, fort d'une quarantaine de membres, qui investit les lieux. Des personnes seules, comme Andromeda, purent trouver un peu de réconfort auprès d'autres qui les comprenaient, qui vivaient les mêmes émotions, les mêmes moments de découragement.

Comme la veille au Terrier, le moment se prolongea et devint une nouvelle veillée. Sans qu'on leur demandât quoi que ce soit, les elfes réapparurent discrètement et proposèrent des en-cas, des boissons… car beaucoup n'avaient rien mangé depuis le matin.

Bien que chacun redoutât la journée du lendemain qui allait certainement être longue et éprouvante, on eut du mal à se séparer… très tard dans la nuit.

OoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooO

A croire que c'était fait exprès ! En ce samedi 9 mai 1998, le temps était magnifique une fois encore… exactement comme une année plus tôt lors d'une autre cérémonie funéraire officielle, dont Harry et bien d'autres se souvenaient dans le détail.

Les dépouilles, enveloppées dans leurs linceuls d'un blanc immaculé, avaient été amenées depuis un moment déjà. Comme la fois précédente, le même petit sorcier en simple robe noire officiait. Sa chevelure était toujours aussi hirsute. Son discours semblait toujours aussi peu intéressant, aussi mécanique. N'y avait-il vraiment que lui pour toutes les célébrations officielles du monde magique ? A priori, il faisait tout, tout seul… naissances, mariages, enterrements…

Le service funèbre se déroulait à l'endroit, près du lac, où avait été dressé le tombeau de marbre blanc du Directeur Albus Dumbledore. L'assemblée hétéroclite était répartie sur les quelques mille sièges alignés en vingt rangées de deux fois vingt cinq chaises, séparées par une large allée centrale.

Une affluence plus importante que l'année précédente était attendue puisqu'il y avait trois cent places de plus. Mais incroyablement, côté sorcier, il y avait moins de monde que pour les obsèques de l'avant dernier Directeur de Poudlard. Les petites gens, même au nombre de plusieurs dizaines, ne faisaient pas recette !

Bien sûr Harry était fier d'observer que les funérailles de son mentor avait fait déplacer tous les officiels ainsi que leurs cortèges. Mais il était contrit de constater que beaucoup de ces mêmes officiels faisaient faux bond aujourd'hui. Le Ministre était là bien sûr, ainsi que ses proches collaborateurs. Mais le Magenmagot n'était pas au complet… Harry était même certain que des membres du Conseil d'Administration de Poudlard manquaient à l'appel, ce qui était un comble.

S'il n'y avait pas eu une délégation importante du Peuple Gobelin, beaucoup de chaises seraient restées libres et cela aurait été une désolation. A eux seuls, les gobelins occupaient un peu plus de la moitié des sièges. De plus, nombre d'entre eux restaient debout derrières les deux blocs de chaises, en compagnie des inévitables et très visibles Hagrid et Graup.

Quelques elfes étaient tombés pendant la bataille. Ils allaient être inhumés, eux aussi, à l'instar de Dobby. Pour le rapatriement du corps de ce dernier, l'autorisation avait été demandée à Harry car celui-ci avait creusé de ses mains la première sépulture de son fidèle ami. Alors les elfes de Poudlard avaient demandé et obtenu l'autorisation d'assister aux funérailles. Ils étaient tous là et c'était vraiment impressionnant d'en voir plus d'une centaine en même temps.

Comme un an auparavant, les centaures assistaient à l'hommage… mais toujours aussi discrètement. A l'orée de la forêt, immobiles, à moitié dissimulés derrière les grands arbres, ils adoptaient une attitude solennelle même si aucun des leurs n'allait être enterré ici. Si les centaures avaient finalement pris parti dans la bagarre, confier les restes de leurs défunts aux sorciers allait au-delà de leur entendement.

Décidément, les centaures, les elfes et les gobelins se montaient plus dignes que ces sorciers infatués. Ou alors était-ce que ces fats, en apprenant que des elfes et des gobelins seraient présents, avaient estimé qu'il serait dégradant pour eux de paraître dans la même assemblée.

Harry se prenait à imaginer une cérémonie qui sorte de l'ordinaire, qui donnerait un tel éclat à l'évènement, que tous ceux qui ne s'étaient pas déplacés le regretteraient amèrement. Il n'avait malheureusement ni maîtrise, ni pouvoir décisionnel en la matière et cela le contrariait… il aurait dû prévoir cette défection et préparer quelque chose. Le petit sorcier avait fini ses palabres et rejoignait les rangs. S'il était possible de faire quelque chose, c'était maintenant ou jamais. Une onde légère, qu'il connaissait bien maintenant, le fit frissonner… les Reliques !

Avant que l'officiant ne se soit assis, des rayons zébrèrent le ciel. Aussitôt le chant du phénix se fit entendre… plutôt les chants, ils étaient plusieurs. Harry remerciait déjà Fumseck et Mélissol, ses fidèles compagnons, quand il prit conscience qu'il n'y avait pas qu'eux. Les merveilleuses créatures magiques réduisirent leur vitesse et on pu les dénombrer. Ils étaient dix ! Les neufs phénix connus étaient tous là, de même que le Phénix-Roi, de retour depuis peu dans le Monde Magique.

Pendant que ses sujets offraient un concert aussi fabuleux qu'émouvant, Mélissol s'approcha de la tombe de Dumbledore. Soudain un large rayon doré jaillit de lui et vint heurter la stèle de marbre qu'il transforma en un simple linceul, comme les autres. Puis il creusa une vaste fosse dans laquelle tous les linceuls vinrent s'aligner. La fosse se combla et le sol redevint tel qu'il était… sans la blanche pierre tombale.

Harry eut la sensation d'un appel dans son esprit. Il crut avoir rêvé, mais la sensation revint, puis encore… de même, l'onde provoquée en lui par les Reliques, s'amplifiait. Alors il se leva et alla rejoindre Mélissol. Le Phénix-Roi projeta à nouveau son rayon de magie créatrice sur le sol mais il ne se passait rien… Harry sentit ce qu'on attendait de lui. Il extirpa la baguette ainée de sa bourse et se laissa guider par son intuition. Ce qui allait être créé maintenant devait être inouï, du jamais vu. Et cela dépendait entièrement de lui, maintenant…

Après un petit moment de concentration, il agita sa baguette. Ses gestes étaient sûrs et précis. Il façonnait la Magie du Phénix-Roi. Celui-ci aurait pu créer le mausolée tout seul, bien entendu. Et Harry aurait pu utiliser sa propre magie pour le faire. Mais vu de l'extérieur, cela aurait été moins impressionnant que de voir un sorcier pas comme les autres et une créature magique de légende, travailler de concert.

Une vaste plaque de marbre blanc, légèrement nervurée de vert pâle, apparu sur le sol. D'un seul magnifique bloc, elle était pentagonale, chaque côté mesurant environ huit mètres, pour une épaisseur de soixante centimètres. Harry ajouta une marche du même marbre tout autour de la plaque principale puis monta sur celle-ci pour continuer à travailler le flux magique de Mélissol.

Après un moment, une colonne torsadée commença à s'élever au centre de la plaque. Elle était en marbre gris foncé, presque noir, veiné de blanc et de divers gris. Quand elle eut fini de croître, elle avait une hauteur de trois mètres. Les cinq versants, formant la torsade de la stèle, chacun d'une largeur d'environ soixante dix centimètres, lui donnaient un aspect de spirale s'élançant vers le ciel. Les côtés faisaient entièrement le tour de la colonne. Ainsi, le versant démarrant au pied de la colonne, face à Harry, s'enroulait autour d'elle et arrivait au sommet exactement dans l'axe de sa base.

Ensuite, une sphère d'à peu près un mètre de diamètre se forma et se mit à flotter à cinquante centimètres au dessus de la colonne. De marbre blanc, elle aussi, ses nervures bleues et vertes s'ajustèrent pour dessiner les contours des océans et des continents terrestres. Enfin, la sphère se mit à tourner lentement sur elle-même, soutenue par de puissants charmes permanents de lévitation et de mouvement.

Alors, les statues de cinq personnages prirent forme sur la plaque de marbre : un sorcier, un moldu, un gobelin, un elfe et un centaure. Chacune des sculptures, en bronze massif, fit face à l'une des torsades du pilier central. Toutes regardaient la planète avec bienveillance et la saluaient d'une main ouverte, amicalement levée.

Pour finir, des colonnes pentagonales jaillirent des cinq angles de la dalle blanche. D'un diamètre de cinquante centimètres, elles étaient du même marbre que celui de la spirale centrale. A cinq mètres du sol, les colonnes s'évasèrent latéralement pour former des arches avec leurs voisines.

Alors Harry, à l'aide de sa baguette, incrusta en lettres d'or « Potter-Evans Lily », « Potter James », « Black Sirius », « Dumbledore Albus », « Dobby » et « Rogue Séverus » sur l'une des torsades de la colonne de marbre. Les noms se déplaçaient automatiquement pour se mettre dans un ordre alphabétique. Enfin, il se tourna vers l'assemblée et fit signe à la famille Weasley de s'avancer.

Mme Weasley était anéantie mais elle se leva courageusement aussitôt imitée par Arthur et Ginny qui, la sentant vaciller, la soutinrent tout en la réconfortant de leurs bras prévenants. Georges s'était levé aussi mais ne put faire le moindre pas. Percy et Charlie l'encadrèrent immédiatement pour l'aider à rejoindre le monument. Se tenant par les épaules, Fleur, Bill et Ron suivirent le mouvement. Pour atténuer la cruelle épreuve, les phénix réagirent. Deux d'entre eux quittèrent les cœurs pour venir se poser sur les épaules de Molly et de Georges, leur communiquant force et apaisement. Alors toute la famille progressa vers le mausolée.

Devant le mémorial, Molly prit la baguette qu'Harry tendait tristement. Sa famille à ses côtés, le phénix sur son épaule, elle se tint bravement face à la colonne centrale, s'efforçant de puiser en elle et en eux l'énergie nécessaire. Les yeux embués, elle grava très lentement, lettre après lettre, « Weasley Fred ». Le nom se plaça à la suite des autres. Après un moment de désarroi, Molly rendit la baguette à Harry. Sur le point de repartir avec les siens, elle hésita et se ravisa. Faisant volte face, elle redemanda la baguette et traça, plus rapidement cette fois, « Lestrange-Black Bellatrix ».

Alors, un autre phénix alla se poser sur l'épaule d'Andromeda Tonks. Avec l'assentiment des Weasley, estimant que celle dernière ne pouvait affronter seule le dernier salut à toute sa famille, Hermione s'était attribué le rôle de soutien de la grand-mère du petit Ted. Elle se leva pour l'assister et la consoler. Les noms « Tonks Ted », « Lupin-Tonks Nymphadora » et « Lupin Remus » se mêlèrent aux autres. Dans un état de désespérance, Andromeda chercha le regard d'Harry comme pour s'y accrocher. Dans les yeux émeraudes, submergés de peine, de compassion mais aussi de chaleur, elle trouva le courage d'un pauvre sourire tout en ajoutant « dite Tonks » à coté du nom de sa fille.

Le ballet des phénix continua. Les familles sorcières, gobelines et elfes se succédèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que tous les noms des victimes figurassent sur l'un ou l'autre des versants de la torsade de marbre.

La magie dorée de Mélissol jaillit à nouveau. Harry la cisela une dernière fois pour parachever leur œuvre commune et lui donner l'aspect incomparable souhaité. En divers points, à la surface des océans de la planète de marbre, des nappes de brume se formèrent et s'élevèrent pour constituer des nuages. Ceux-ci commencèrent à se disperser tout autour de la planète, aussi bien au sud qu'au nord. De temps en temps, ils se déversaient en pluies de ci de là. Par endroits, de mini orages se formaient, zébrés d'éclairs, véritables feux d'artifice se réfléchissant en d'autres endroits où les nuages se répandaient sous forme de neige scintillante. Sur le sol de la planète, l'eau s'organisait en ruisseaux, en rivières, en fleuves venant se jeter dans les océans… dans un perpétuel recommencement.

De mémoire de sorcier, de gobelin, d'elfe ou de centaure, on n'avait jamais assisté à pareil cérémonial. De mémoire de sorcier, de gobelin, d'elfe ou de centaure, on n'avait jamais assisté à pareille création artistique. Les journalistes, dont Mrs Rita Skeeter, avaient pris de nombreuses notes. Leurs photographes avaient immortalisé l'essentiel de ces funérailles uniques.

OoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooO

« Autre chose, » déclara sèchement Harry, détachant et articulant chacun de ses mots à l'excès pour contenir sa fureur, bien soutenu en cela par les ondes aussi apaisantes qu'inspiratrices des Reliques, « le Conseil d'Administration de Poudlard devra être revu. Les Administrateurs qui n'ont pas jugé utile d'être présents à la cérémonie n'y ont plus leurs places… à moins d'avoir été alités. Ne pas avoir répondu à une convocation officielle pour une circonstance telle que celle d'aujourd'hui, qui plus est, organisée dans l'enceinte même de l'Ecole, préjuge suffisamment du peu d'intérêt qu'ils portent à Poudlard et plus généralement à l'éducation. »

« D'ailleurs, il serait souhaitable que le nouveau Conseil prenne mieux en compte le corps enseignant dans sa composition. Le Directeur en titre devrait en être membre de droit et qui sait, peut-être même le Président logique ? Il serait aussi souhaitable que les parents d'élèves ainsi que les élèves eux-mêmes, y soient représentés ! »

Un peu plus tôt, dès la fin de la cérémonie, Harry avait appelé Aldrik à ses côtés. Puis il avait convié le Ministre de la Magie, la Direction, les Professeurs et les Conseillers de l'Ecole à une réunion d'urgence.

Après avoir présenté son Fondé de Pouvoir, il avait laissé celui-ci présenter ses trois œuvres caritatives en insistant longuement sur les deux concernant directement l'école. Aldrik était un habitué de ce genre de réunions. Son exposé avait été explicite tout en restant synthétique. Et il avait été convaincant.

En effet, au fur et à mesure, les visages s'étaient ouverts. Poudlard était définitivement sauvé ! Mieux que cela, l'Ecole allait retrouver le rayonnement et le lustre qu'elle perdait continuellement depuis des décennies. Même l'idée de la reconstruction complète, confiée aux gobelins, passa sans trop de difficultés. Il faut dire que ceux qui auraient pu s'y opposer étaient justement ceux qui n'étaient pas venus à cette journée d'hommage officiel et national.

Mais un peu plus de cinquante pour cent des membres du Conseil d'Administration étant présents, dont le Président, ils pouvaient délibérer valablement. Il suffisait pour cela que les décisions soient prises à l'unanimité. Un débat avait eu lieu.

Aujourd'hui, les Administrateurs de l'Ecole n'étaient plus ses mécènes comme ils avaient pu l'être à d'autres époques. Les places de Conseiller étaient donc purement honorifiques. Poudlard subsistait grâce aux subventions du Ministère et aux droits d'inscription perçus auprès des élèves qui pouvaient les payer. Or les caisses de l'Etat étaient vides et beaucoup d'élèves n'étaient pas en mesure de régler leur écot.

Les initiatives d'Harry arrivaient donc à point nommé. S'il souhaitait que lui-même ou son représentant figure à la direction du comité de ses fonds et qu'il ait un droit de veto sur les décisions, le Conseil d'Administration de l'Ecole y aurait une représentation. Il était normal que le nouveau bienfaiteur de Poudlard surveille l'utilisation des dons qu'il accordait si généreusement. S'il souhaitait confier les travaux aux gobelins, dans un double souci de gestion économe des montants alloués et de qualité des prestations fournies, personne ne pouvait le lui contester à moins de proposer une autre alternative… au moins aussi intéressante que la sienne.

Le Conseil avait voté. Les créations de « L'Institut Dumbledore » et de la « Fondation Sirius Black » avaient été acceptées dans leurs principes et telles que présentées. Ce qui voulait dire que l'Ecole de Sorcellerie acceptait de les gérer sous la tutelle d'Harry. Dans la foulée, la reconstruction complète de Poudlard par les gobelins avait été adoptée.

Un communiqué, à l'intention des médias, avait été rédigé pour faire le compte rendu de ce comité de direction exceptionnel. Il avait été signé, conjointement, par le Président de Poudlard, par son Directeur, par le Ministre de la Magie et par Harry Potter.

Les hiboux venaient juste de partir quand Harry avait fait part de sa dernière exigence. Tous les regards s'étaient focalisés sur lui. Le saisissement bâillonnait les Conseillers. Harry se demanda alors s'il allait avoir gain de cause sur ce point. Par cette demande, que rien ne légitimait, il affirmait avoir un droit de regard sur l'administration de l'Ecole. Il donnait une première indication sur le fait qu'il veillerait personnellement à ce que les Administrateurs se sentent impliqués et qu'ils remplissent leurs obligations… toutes leurs obligations.

Maintenant que les nouvelles étaient sur le point d'être publiées, l'éventualité d'un rejet de sa suggestion, risquant d'entrainer l'annulation pure et simple de toutes les décisions prises, pesait lourdement sur toutes les épaules. Après la publication du communiqué, une annulation éventuelle, pour laquelle il faudrait bien donner les causes, jetterait l'opprobre sur le Conseil d'Administration de Poudlard.

OoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooO

Fin du sixième chapitre

Qu'en pensez-vous ? Est-il à la hauteur de vos attentes ?

Si vous vouliez bien avoir la gentillesse de me le dire dans une petite review ! A vos claviers… et merci d'avance !

Bon, de toute façon, merci de m'avoir lu. Et à très bientôt…

_Harry Potter - Le Maître de la Mort - Chapitre 6 - Page __34 / 34_


	7. Belcastel

**Harry Potter - Le Maître de la Mort**

**Chapitre 7 : Belcastel - Une résidence pour l'Elu**

(Réédition du 29/08/2010)

**Bonjour à tous !**

Et voici le septième épisode de ma fiction. J'aimerais le dédier, une fois encore, à tous ceux d'entre vous qui me font le plaisir et l'honneur de m'adresser une review après m'avoir lu, en particulier, à tous les… récidivistes. Je vous remercie tous infiniment. C'est bien grâce à vous que cette histoire, au départ sans prétention, a pris du coffre et de l'ambition… j'espère, avec ce nouveau chapitre, pouvoir rester à la hauteur des critiques élogieuses que vous m'adressez.

**Droits**** :** Les personnages principaux et la plus part des lieux de ma fiction appartiennent, bien sûr, à J.K. Rowling. Je la remercie de m'avoir emporté dans son monde merveilleux durant toutes ces années de la saga Harry Potter (HP)… mais puisqu'elle a décidé de jeter l'éponge, voici comment j'imagine la suite de son œuvre.

**Avertissement**** :** Cette fiction est un spoiler. Si vous n'avez pas lu les 7 tomes de HP et que vous comptez le faire, ne lisez pas cette histoire, elle commence juste à la fin du tome 7, après la bataille du chapitre 36. L'épilogue est ignoré. C'est aussi un slash HP/DM - DM/HP à venir. En clair, je parle d'une relation homosexuelle ! Ceux qui n'apprécient pas, vous voilà prévenus. Certains lecteurs peuvent aimer une histoire tout en préférant ne pas y lire certaines scènes. Pour eux, j'indique au début de chaque chapitre une cotation particulière qui s'y applique. Le début d'une scène « chaude » sera signalé par un avertissement du type « Attention - Lemon / Slash - Attention ». De même, la fin de la scène en question sera signalée par une mention du type « Fin - Lemon / Slash - Fin  ». Il suffira donc de se reporter d'une mention à la suivante pour éviter la séquence « chaude »...

**Cotation**** :** T (déconseillé aux moins de 13 ans) pour ce chapitre, bien que l'ensemble sera certainement classé M (déconseillé aux moins de 16 ans) au final.

**Note de l'auteur**** :** il y a 2 intrigues principales dans cette fiction. D'une part, la prise de conscience d'Harry, son acceptation progressive de qui il est et de ce qu'il est appelé à devenir. D'autre part l'évolution des positions et sentiments d'Harry et Drago l'un par rapport à l'autre. En partant de l'histoire originale et des personnages originaux, je décris cette évolution en restant le plus plausible possible. Je place les personnages dans des situations qui les font évoluer émotionnellement mais logiquement…

**Introduction au septième chapitre** : Peu à peu, Harry se glisse dans sa nouvelle existence… mais on est assez loin de la vie tranquille à laquelle il aspire. Le Monde Magique semble en attente de ses desseins. Tout paraît tourner autour du Survivant. Pendant ce temps, Drago goûte aux joies d'Azkaban… joies mortelles s'il en est. Les deux jeunes gens suivent leurs propres routes désormais. Celles-ci ont divergé inexorablement. Et pourtant, elles ne vont pas tarder à se croiser à nouveau car les évènements se succèdent de telle sorte à les ramener l'un en face de l'autre…

**Bonne lecture !**

OoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooO

**Harry Potter - Le Maître de la Mort**

**Chapitre 7 : Belcastel - Une résidence pour l'Elu**

(Réédition du 29/08/2010)

« Si vous voulez mon opinion, » déclara McGonagall dans un grand sourire encourageant, « vous n'avez rien perdu du tout en Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Et votre niveau en Métamorphose n'est pas très loin de ce qu'il devrait être pour un élève ayant achevé sa sixième année. Maintenant, il nous faudra affiner les tests pour déterminer sur quelles parties du programme nous devrions faire porter nos efforts ! »

Après la réunion extraordinaire du samedi, Harry avait passé le reste de la journée chez les Weasley. Il y était revenu le dimanche matin et avait déjeuné avec eux. Puis, il était allé rendre visite à Mme Tonks. Il voulait apprendre à connaître cette femme pour qui il avait de l'admiration. Et aussi, il voulait lui montrer qu'il prenait très au sérieux son rôle de parrain du petit Ted.

Lors de cette véritable première rencontre avec Andromeda, Harry avait pu se rendre compte que celle-ci faisait des efforts gigantesques pour surmonter une épreuve plus que difficile. Dans cette entreprise, avoir à s'occuper de Ted était une bénédiction pour elle. Harry l'avait bien compris, lorsqu'il lui avait proposé de lui prêter l'un de ses elfes et qu'elle avait refusé tout net. Elle avait besoin de s'employer, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Le bébé comblait une bonne partie de ce besoin et l'entretien de la maison, une autre. Ses journées étaient bien remplies…

Andromeda était une Black, sœur de Narcissa et Bellatrix, cousine de Sirius. A ce titre, elle disposait de moyens suffisants pour ne pas avoir à travailler. Elle aussi allait bénéficier des enquêtes en cours, destinées à traquer les détournements d'héritages au sein de la famille Black. Ayant épousé un né-moldu, elle avait été considérée comme un paria dans sa famille et elle avait été écartée des successions… parfois illégalement.

Sa maison n'était pas très grande. Mais elle était solide, agréable et bien entretenue. Même son petit jardin, bien trop grand pour une femme seule, élevant un nouveau-né, était soigné. Il n'y avait donc pas de souci à se faire de ce côté-là. Ce qui inquiétait Harry, c'était qu'elle était loin de tout. La maison était isolée et en cas d'accident ou de déprime, personne n'était à portée de Mme Tonks pour lui porter secours. Il s'était donc promis de revenir régulièrement. En se prévalant, au besoin, de sa qualité de parrain de Ted. Parallèlement, il allait demander à ses elfes d'organiser une surveillance discrète pour veiller à ce que tout aille bien.

En fin d'après-midi, Harry avait rejoint McGonagall à Poudlard et elle lui avait remis le planning des évaluations que les professeurs avaient prévues pour lui. Cette semaine allait être bien courte…

En ce lundi matin, la première série de tests avec la Directrice de l'Ecole, venait de s'achever.

« Très bien, professeur McGonagall. Je me réjouis déjà des cours particuliers que vous allez me donner ! » répondit Harry.

« Moi aussi, mon garçon, » révéla affectueusement McGonagall, « moi aussi ! »

« D'autant plus que vous serez probablement mon dernier élève officiel ! » termina-t-elle avec une pointe de nostalgie.

« Comment ça, » suffoqua Harry, « vous n'allez pas quitter l'enseignement ! Sans vous, après la disparition d'Albus Dumbledore, Poudlard serait vraiment plus Poudlard ! »

« Oh, je ne quitte pas Poudlard, » assura McGonagall, « j'en suis la Directrice jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Mais, grâce à vous… ou à cause de vous, je ne sais pas si c'est un bien ou un mal, je vais certainement en être aussi, sous peu, la Présidente. De plus, je ferai probablement partie des comités de direction de vos œuvres. J'ai peur que, additionnées à mes responsabilités de Directeur, toutes ces nouvelles activités ne me laissent guère de temps à consacrer à l'enseignement ! »

« Aïe, » répliqua Harry désolé, « j'avais pas pensé à ça en exprimant mes pensées tout haut ! »

« Oh ! Ne soyez pas gêné, Harry, » reprit McGonagall, « nous avons tout particulièrement apprécié ce coup d'éclat. Quand je dis nous, je parle du Ministre, des Professeurs et de moi-même… peut-être aussi de nombre de Conseillers eux-mêmes ! Apporter du sang neuf à la tête de l'Ecole, en déloger les m'as-tu-vu, est une bonne chose. C'était bien amené en tout cas… certainement une idée d'Aldrik. Votre Fondé de Pouvoir est remarquable ! »

« Eh bien non, » rétorqua Harry, « rien de tout cela était prévu ! Ca m'est venu comme ça, pendant la cérémonie. J'étais tellement déçu de voir que beaucoup n'étaient pas là… qu'ils avaient pas jugé que c'était une raison valable de se déranger ! »

« Quoiqu'il en soit, même sans le remaniement du Conseil d'Administration et ma nomination probable à sa tête, » précisa McGonagall, « je vais être très occupée. Le communiqué a été publié hier et dès ce matin, on m'a annoncé une invasion de hiboux. Les messages pleuvent. Je suppose qu'il y a beaucoup de réactions et déjà, les premières demandes de bourse… il va me falloir faire un premier tri de tout cela en attendant la mise en place des comités et des structures ! »

« Mais pourquoi faire tout ça toute seule ? » demanda soudainement Harry. « Je pourrais vous aider. Et vous pourriez engager un assistant, une sorte de secrétaire ou de gestionnaire des affaires courantes. Il s'occuperait de la paperasse, de la préparation des dossiers, de la rédaction de l'ordre du jour et des comptes rendus des réunions. Il pourrait le faire pour l'Ecole, pour l'Institut et la Fondation. Ca serait pratique d'avoir quelqu'un au courant de toutes les affaires en cours. Il pourrait ainsi aider à mieux coordonner le tout… donner un avis technique, sans avoir de pouvoir décisionnel. Celui-ci vous reviendrait à vous et aux comités. Et ça vous laisserait du temps pour enseigner… »

« C'est encore une excellente idée, Harry ! » répliqua McGonagall. « Je dois confesser que j'ai songé, moi aussi, depuis que j'ai été nommée Directrice, à me faire aider. Mais sans élaborer ma pensée comme vous venez de le faire. D'autant moins que je n'avais pas les crédits nécessaires. Maintenant, grâce à votre générosité, tous les élèves pourront payer leurs droits d'inscription et les caisses de l'Ecole vont se renflouer. Cela va me permettre de chercher la perle rare… et de me mettre en quête du candidat idéal pour le poste de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ! »

« N'attendez pas, vous pouvez utiliser les fonds de l'Institut ! » proposa Harry.

« Les attributions de l'Institut se limitent à la rénovation de Poudlard ! » argua McGonagall.

« Rien n'est figé, » insista Harry, « je suppose que l'on peut élargir son champ de compétence tant que l'on reste dans le cadre de Poudlard. Et puis par rénovation, on peut entendre aussi rénovation des structures administratives et rénovation de l'enseignement, non ? Pour que Poudlard retrouve son prestige, il nous faut les meilleurs professeurs… »

« Auriez-vous des reproches à faire au corps enseignant actuel, M Potter ? » s'offusqua McGonagall. « Estimeriez-vous que nous ayons failli à notre tâche ? »

« Je pense, » murmura Harry, qui avait bien noté le M Potter pincé de la Directrice, « que si globalement ça va, par manque de moyens, certaines matières n'ont pas eu toute l'attention qu'elles méritaient. En exemple, je citerai l'Histoire de la Magie. A part Hermione, tout le monde y fait la sieste et on y apprend pas grand-chose ! Je serais étonné si plus d'un tiers des élèves obtenaient un acceptable ou plus dans ce cours. Je pense aussi que, pendant mes six années de présence, la nomination des titulaires en Défense contre les Forces du Mal n'a pas constitué la plus parfaite des réussites ! »

« Je vous l'accorde ! » concéda McGonagall, rassérénée. « Mais pour le poste de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, je vais avoir un problème double. Non seulement le candidat devra être très compétent, pour vous satisfaire, mais en plus il faudra qu'il soit issu de Gryffondor. Parce qu'il nous faut un nouveau Directeur de Maison. En tant que Directrice de l'Ecole, je ne peux plus représenter l'une des quatre Maisons ! »

« Mouais… » balbutia Harry pas très convaincu, « encore que je vois pas très bien pourquoi ! Mais bon… si vous le dites ! En tout cas, je crois qu'il faudrait dépasser ces histoires de Maison. Au final, c'est un bien et c'est un mal. C'est bien parce que ça peut-être un moyen d'avoir une saine émulation entre les élèves. Et c'est mal parce que ça peut aussi dégénérer, comme on l'a vu pendant six ans, entre Gryffondor et Serpentard. Il faudrait trouver un truc pour que les élèves fassent bloc avant de quitter l'Ecole. Qu'ils se ressoudent, qu'ils oublient les Maisons, qu'ils se considèrent, avant tout, comme des Poudlardiens en quelque sorte ! »

« Le Professeur Dumbledore et vous-même, vous auriez pu être Directeur de n'importe laquelle des Maisons, non ? Vous étiez suffisamment justes et impartiaux pour ça ! Alors pourquoi un professeur issu d'une autre Maison ne pourrait pas diriger Gryffondor ? Ce serait une excellente façon de faire remarquer aux élèves que tout ça n'a qu'un temps, celui de l'enfance et de la vie scolaire. Bon, il est clair aussi que vous pourriez pas mettre un Professeur du style de Rogue ailleurs que dans sa propre Maison… ça ferait désordre ! »

La Directrice sourit à cette dernière répartie, mais elle restait pensive. Manifestement, les paroles d'Harry l'interpellaient. Après un bon moment de silence, elle finit par dire :

« J'ai quand même deux beaux problèmes sur les bras. Pour la Défense contre les Forces du Mal, les postulants ne se sont pas bousculés au portillon ces dernières années. Espérons que cela va changer car je ne vois pas qui je pourrais solliciter. Et je n'ai pas d'idée non plus en ce qui concerne mon assistant. La personne devra être sérieuse, polyvalente, pouvoir aussi remplacer, éventuellement, un professeur malade… en fait, il faut que je fasse un cahier des charges du poste avant toute chose ! »

« Bon, en attendant, » conclut la Directrice, « je retiens votre proposition d'aide pour le tri du courrier arrivé aujourd'hui ! Après vos évaluations de cet après-midi avec Horace, vous n'aurez qu'à l'accompagner jusqu'à mon bureau et nous nous attellerons au dépouillement… après tout, c'est à vous que nous devons tout cela, alors c'est bien normal que vous trinquiez avec nous ! »

Après cette dernière remarque, Harry dévisagea McGonagall. En dépit de son attitude à priori habituelle, sévère et dénuée de toute indication quand à la teneur réelle de ses pensées, il crut deviner un certain amusement. Aussi extravagant que cela puisse sembler, McGonagall s'était permis un trait d'humour !

« Bien ! A ce soir, alors ! » répliqua Harry en riant.

OoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooO

Il n'était pas loin de midi et le Survivant décida de se rendre dans la grande salle. Hermione et Ron devaient l'y rejoindre. Il appréhendait un peu ce moment. Comment ses amis auraient-ils digéré ses volontés les concernant ? Aldrik allait revenir avec eux et Harry comptait sur lui pour lui prêter main forte en cas de besoin.

Comme convenu, dans la matinée, le gobelin devait être allé chercher les deux tourtereaux sous prétexte qu'Harry avait besoin d'eux. Mais en fait, cela avait été pour les conduire chez Gringotts où les deux jeunes gens devaient prendre connaissance de l'ouverture d'un coffre à chacun de leurs noms. La signature des documents nécessaires devait placer chacun de ses deux amis à la tête d'un capital d'un million de gallions. Si tout s'était passé comme prévu, on leur aurait remis un sceau gobelin qu'Harry jugeait très pratique.

Quand Harry avait fait part à Aldrik de ses intentions, celui-ci l'avait mis en garde. Si on venait à apprendre qu'il faisait de tels cadeaux, il allait avoir rapidement beaucoup, beaucoup d'amis, plus empressés et serviles les uns que les autres.

Ce à quoi Harry avait répondu qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour que quelqu'un d'autre que les intéressés l'apprenne. Et même dans ce cas, Gringotts pouvait très bien avoir englobé Hermione et Ron dans ses largesses. Après tout, ils étaient parties prenantes, eux aussi, aux exploits qu'on lui attribuait.

Aldrik avait encore attiré l'attention d'Harry sur le fait que les affaires d'argent, entre amis, pouvaient créer des problèmes là où il n'y en avait pas. Il prenait le risque de déstabiliser ses amis en voulant faire leur bonheur de cette façon, peut-être contre leur gré. Mais Harry avait persisté et Aldrik, après avoir rempli son rôle de fidèle conseiller, avait organisé les choses suivant les désirs de son employeur.

Harry s'était donc installé dans la grande salle. Un peu tendu, il attendait le trio. Quand Hermione, Ron et Aldrik pénétrèrent dans le réfectoire, il observa ses amis pour essayer de deviner leurs états d'âme. Hermione était pâle, Ron plutôt rouge. Mais tous deux ne semblaient pas en colère. Lorsqu'ils furent assez proches, le Survivant jeta un œil à leurs mains droites. Leurs majeurs arboraient les sceaux. La pierre de celui d'Hermione était ambre, celle de Ron bleue. Aldrik avait expliqué à Harry, qu'en dehors de la pierre noire, les autres pierres figurant sur les sceaux n'avaient pas de signification particulière. C'était plus une affaire de goûts et de couleurs qu'autre chose.

Le Survivant se leva et Hermione se jeta dans ses bras sans dire le moindre mot. Elle avait les yeux humides et posa simplement sa tête sur l'épaule d'Harry. Ron était gêné et se tenait en arrière. Harry leva les sourcils et écarta un bras en signe d'invitation. Après une petite hésitation, le rouquin vint se joindre à l'accolade, mais il restait crispé. Aldrik avait-il raison ? Venait-il de faire un cadeau empoisonné à son meilleur ami ?

Tous quatre s'assirent et passèrent commande. Puis ils commencèrent à déjeuner en silence. Après un moment, n'y tenant plus, Harry fixa Ron et lui demanda doucement :

« Qu'est ce qui te tracasse ? T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette ! »

« Pourquoi… tu… t'avais pas à… à faire ça ! » parvint à ânonner Ron.

« Je te retourne la question, Ron ! A ton avis, pourquoi j'ai voulu ça ? » répliqua Harry.

« Parce que… parce que c'est… toi ! » continua laborieusement Ron. « Oui, c'est tout toi ça… et comme toujours… tu crois… tu crois que tu nous dois quelque chose ! Mais, tu nous dois rien, Harry… ab-so-lu-ment rien ! »

« Tu y es pas du tout, Ron ! » déclara Harry. « Je l'ai fait parce que vous êtes mes meilleurs amis. Parce que vous êtes les deux personnes que j'aime le plus au monde. Parce qu'on m'a offert une somme colossale et que je pouvais le faire. En plus ça me prive en rien… »

« Mais, » rétorqua Ron, « nous n'avons pas gagné cet argent, nous l'avons pas mérité ! »

« Et moi, » expliqua Harry, « est-ce que je l'ai gagné, est-ce que je l'ai mérité ? Pas plus que vous deux ! Pas moins que vous deux ! Ron, t'es en train de réagir comme quelqu'un qui a dû compter la moindre de ses noises depuis toujours. Ce que t'as maintenant te donne le vertige. Il te faut un temps d'adaptation, c'est tout. C'est un peu comme quand t'es mal assis pendant un moment. Tes vaisseaux sanguins sont comprimés et le sang circule pas bien. Et lorsque tu te lèves d'un coup, la circulation, en se rétablissant, te file des fourmis dans les jambes. C'est désagréable, jusqu'à t'empêcher de marcher, le temps que tout rentre dans l'ordre… Tout ça pour te dire que ta réaction est normale. Panique pas ! Te laisse pas suffoquer ! »

« Oh… Harry, » insista Ron, « je suis ton ami et t'es le mien, t'avais pas besoin de le prouver ! »

« Tu vois, Ron, » indiqua Harry, « toi, tu crois que je cherche à vous prouver mon amitié. Moi, j'ai eu peur que vous croyiez que j'essayais d'acheter la vôtre. Que je cherchais à vous lier à moi pour toujours en quelque sorte… »

« Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ces conneries encore, » s'emporta Ron, « nous savons bien que jamais t'aurais imaginé un truc pareil ! »

« Et toi Hermione, » demanda Harry, « tu dis rien… t'es fâchée toi aussi ? »

« Ron n'est pas fâché, Harry, » le rassura Hermione, « il a juste besoin de prendre conscience du fait que tu n'as pas fait ça pour de mauvaises raisons. Moi, j'ai compris ! Pour rien te cacher, je m'y attendais un peu… mais je ne pensais pas que tu nous donnerais autant ! J'ai compris quand nous avons fait les boutiques ensemble vendredi. Tu payais mais ça te mettait mal à l'aise, un peu comme si tu te reprochais ces cadeaux que je pouvais prendre comme un moyen de m'emprisonner. Le soir au Terrier, j'ai vu que tu te reprochais aussi d'être venu dans tes beaux atours, surtout quand Ron t'a regardé avec envie… »

« Attends, » protesta Ron, « je l'ai pas envié ! Je savais que t'allais l'emmener sur le Chemin de Traverse pour… »

« Si Ron ! » confirma Hermione. « Tu savais bien sûr… on en avait parlé et c'est même toi qui l'avait suggéré. Mais quand t'as vu le résultat, reconnais que ça t'a foutu les boules… un tout petit moment ! »

Harry vit son ami baisser la tête. Ron était honteux d'avoir été envieux et il l'était encore plus que cela ait été constaté par au moins deux personnes. A ce moment là, Harry aurait voulu pouvoir faire quelque chose pour consoler son ami, mais quoi ?

« J'ai compris, Harry, » reprit Hermione, « que t'aurais pu garder tout pour toi et nous inonder de cadeaux. Mais que cela, vu par toi, était inacceptable. De ton point de vue, cette éventualité était une façon de nous attacher, de nous empêcher peut-être de partir un jour. Alors tu as décidé de nous faire un cadeau unique. Celui qui allait nous mettre à l'abri de l'envie, celui qui allait nous éviter d'avoir à solliciter, celui qui allait nous permettre peut-être un jour, de nous détourner de toi ! »

« Harry, » continua Hermione, « pour te répondre directement, je ne me sens pas lié par ce don. Il ne change rien pour moi. Comme l'a dit Ron, je suis ton amie et tu es le mien. Mais pour que les choses durent ainsi, il faudra que nous continuions à nous en montrer dignes… tous les deux ! Si un jour je devais estimer que je ne peux plus être ton amie, je me détournerais sans me faire de reproches ! »

« Hermione ! » s'écria Ron. « Comment tu peux dire ça ? C'est à Harry que tu parles… à Harry… par Merlin ! »

« Elle parle très bien ! » intervint Harry, en considérant Hermione avec chaleur. « Je vais pas refaire le coup du : Hermione, ce que t'es intelligente et perspicace ! Mais le cœur y est. C'est impressionnant la façon que t'as de rendre simple ce qui est compliqué. Même quand ça se passe dans la tête des autres, tu les aides à comprendre ce qu'ils ressentent ! »

« Ecoute Ron, » ajouta Harry, « c'est bien comme ça qu'il faut le prendre. Mais si c'est trop difficile pour toi, on peut tout annuler. Réfléchis bien quand même à tout ce que tu peux faire avec ça. La famille Weasley est grande… Moi aussi j'ai eu du mal quand j'ai appris que j'héritais d'une immense fortune. D'abord, j'en voulais pas, je voulais tout donner aux œuvres… ou presque. Et puis je me suis retrouvé avec beaucoup plus et avec la possibilité de faire des choses exceptionnelles. Quelques jours après, je regrette pas d'avoir accepté et d'avoir écouté les conseils. De grandes choses sont en cours grâce à cet argent dont je ne voulais pas ! »

Le rouquin ne disait plus rien. Il méditait les paroles de ses deux amis. Petit à petit sa réflexion lui permit de sentir un peu mieux. La conversation dériva vers d'autres sujets.

Hermione en vint à annoncer que les préparatifs de son voyage en Australie se terminaient. Wendell et Monica Wilkins allaient bientôt pouvoir se rappeler qu'ils étaient M et Mme Granger, parents d'Hermione Granger. Finalement, Ron allait l'accompagner. Leur départ était prévu pour le surlendemain. Si tout allait bien, ils seraient de retour dans une semaine.

Cette nouvelle occasionna un peu de cafard à Harry. Mais il reprit vite le dessus. D'autant plus que pour la semaine à venir, son emploi du temps était surchargé par les évaluations. De plus, il comptait bien retourner chez Andromeda dès qu'il le pourrait. Il entendait aussi tenir sa promesse de se rendre chez Josh, le petit ami de Buddy. Et bien sûr, il allait aider McGonagall tant qu'elle n'aurait pas déniché sa perle rare. Alors ce n'était pas plus mal que les deux jeunes gens s'envolent maintenant.

Mais si Hermione et Ron étaient sur le départ, leur curiosité n'en était pas moins forte. Ils proposèrent à Harry d'aller visiter sa maison le lendemain. Celui-ci jeta un coup d'œil à son planning du mardi et leur expliqua qu'il n'avait que la période de midi à quatorze heures de disponible. Il fut donc convenu de se retrouver, ici même, le lendemain, pour aller déjeuner ensemble en Cornouailles. Aldrik fut naturellement invité lui aussi.

Comme il en était aux invitations, Harry demanda à Aldrik s'il avait un créneau de libre dans son emploi du temps, en fin d'après-midi. Devant sa réponse affirmative, il l'invita à se joindre à lui pour aller donner un coup de main à McGonagall et Slughorn pour le tri du courrier. Hermione et Ron manifestèrent leur intention de venir aussi.

OoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooO

La première partie de ses évaluations en potions s'était bien passée. Harry était content de lui. Sa potion d'Aiguise-Méninges lui semblait quasi parfaite. Et son Philtre de Paix était, selon lui, plus qu'acceptable. Si la première préparation était un classique des cours de fin de quatrième année ou de début de cinquième, pas trop difficile à réaliser à son niveau, la deuxième correspondait à une épreuve régulièrement proposée pour les BUSE. Il n'aurait pas pensé être encore capable de la réaliser aussi bien. Mais il lui fallait attendre le verdict de Slughorn pour en être sûr.

« Eh bien, mon cher Harry, » proclama Slughorn après avoir examiné son travail, « c'est très encourageant. Pour quelqu'un qui se prétend nul en potions et qui n'a pas eu l'occasion de s'exercer depuis plus d'un an, c'est pas mal du tout. Votre potion d'Aiguise-Méninges est parfaitement réussie. Et votre Philtre de Paix mérite la note Effort Exceptionnel. Si vous aviez passé votre BUSE cet après-midi, vous auriez été reçu ! »

Avant de passer à la seconde partie des évaluations, la composition d'un Elixir Eternel, qui s'avérait autrement plus délicate, Horace invita Harry à faire une pause et prendre une tasse de thé avec lui.

« Vous êtes surprenant, très cher ! » annonça Slughorn. « Je vous ai perdu de vue pendant une année et je dois dire que dans ce laps de temps, vous vous êtes littéralement transformé ! Vous avez mûri, vous êtes devenu un homme. Même si par moment elle vous fait encore défaut, vous avez plus d'assurance qu'avant. Indubitablement, c'est un point qu'il vous faut encore améliorer. Cependant, cela ne vous empêche pas de faire des interventions remarquables et sensées, dans des domaines variés ! »

« Eh bien, » répondit Harry, sur la défensive, « je ne vais pas déroger à la règle et me faire remarquer encore une fois ! J'attends pas d'un professeur qu'il me flatte ou me passe la pommade sans arrêt. Je préfère qu'il soit juste et impartial avec moi et qu'il m'indique quelles sont mes qualités et mes lacunes. Qu'il m'aide à améliorer les premières et à gommer les secondes ! »

« Harry, Harry, Harry ! » reprit joyeusement Slughorn. « Quel manque de discernement. Avez-vous fait exprès de me faire mentir ? Je ne vous flatte pas. Quel profit serais-je censé en retirer ? Je suis en train de faire exactement ce que vous attendez de moi. J'ai souligné des qualités et j'ai montré une faiblesse : maturité et éloquence d'un côté, manque d'assurance et de confiance en vous, de l'autre. Votre réponse semble démontrer que je ne me suis pas trompé en ce qui concerne votre principale faiblesse… »

« Il semblerait, » s'excusa Harry, « mais les compliments me mettent toujours mal à l'aise. Plus particulièrement quand ils émanent d'un Serpentard. La vie m'a appris que, quoi qu'ils fassent ou disent, ils ont souvent une idée derrière la tête. Mais bon, j'imagine que Serpentard est loin pour vous maintenant… »

« Oh… comme on dit, Serpentard un jour, Serpentard toujours ! » rétorqua mystérieusement Slughorn. « Ceci dit, si j'ai toutes les qualités pour faire un Serpentard exemplaire, cela n'a pas empêché que mes meilleurs amis soient issus d'autres Maisons… à commencer par Albus Dumbledore ! Vous savez, l'histoire en deux actes du Seigneur des Ténèbres a dénaturé la Maison Serpentard. Durant cinquante ans, à cause de lui, les mauvais penchants de cette Maison ont été exacerbés. »

« Mais il y a des qualités exceptionnelles à Serpentard et d'ailleurs, vous l'avez dit vous-même, le Choixpeau magique a longtemps hésité entre Serpentard et Gryffondor pour vous. Sans votre farouche obstination, il y aurait eu de très fortes chances pour que vous fussiez vous aussi à Serpentard ! Dans la réalité, aucune des maisons n'est supérieure aux autres, chacune a ses qualités et ses défauts. La vérité est qu'elles se complètent magnifiquement et que le meilleur résulte de leur union à toutes ! »

En réfléchissant aux dires du professeur de potions, Harry devait reconnaître qu'ils étaient judicieux et probablement très proches de la vérité. Il constatait aussi que ses propres paroles étaient en totale contradiction avec ce qu'il avait déclaré le matin même à McGonagall. Merlin… que les choses étaient difficiles. Si lui-même avait tant de mal à tourner la page, qu'en serait-il pour les autres ?

« Ne vous tracassez pas ainsi ! » reprit gentiment Slughorn en voyant qu'Harry était soucieux. « J'admets bien volontiers, qu'à votre place, j'aurais certainement encore de la rancune et de la méfiance à l'égard de la Maison Serpentard. Je ne vous en veux pas du tout et pour le prouver, je dirai que je compte sur vous, tout au long de cette année, en tant qu'invité numéro un du Club de Slug ! »

Ces dernières paroles mirent Harry encore plus mal à l'aise. Ce club ne lui plaisait pas. A l'idée de devoir trouver des excuses, toute l'année, pour ne pas y aller, son moral fléchissait. En fin Serpentard, c'est-à-dire en fin diplomate et en fin psychologue, Slughorn le remarqua.

« Qu'y-a-t-il mon garçon ? » questionna-t-il. « Mon club vous semble-t-il si terrible que ça ? Je sais que vous y étiez mal à l'aise lors de votre unique apparition, il y a deux ans. Mais vous êtes bien mieux armé aujourd'hui. Un peu plus âgé. Un peu plus sûr de vous. Prendre la parole ne vous rebute plus. Et vous avez démontré que vous aviez des choses à dire. Votre présence enrichirait nos débats ! »

« Si j'étais franc, » bredouilla Harry, « ce que je pourrais dire vous contrarierait. Alors, comme j'ai aucune envie de gâcher vos petites récréations, je préfère me taire… Je veux bien venir l'une ou l'autre fois à vos réunions, mais il faudra pas m'en demander plus ! »

« Nous y voilà enfin, Harry ! » enchaîna Slughorn. « Je me disais bien que quelque chose vous déplaisait dans mes soirées. Vous avez tout fait pour vous dérober autant que possible lorsque je vous invitais. Pourrais-je en connaître la ou les raisons ? Vous me devez une explication ! Et puis vous êtes Gryffondor, sincérité et courage sont les vertus de votre maison… »

« Eh bien, » répondit Harry, « comment vous expliquer ça ? C'est pas le principe de vos réunions qui me gène. C'est pas non plus le fait d'y avoir été invité systématiquement. Ce qui me gène, ce sont les raisons pour lesquelles vous m'invitez et celles pour lesquelles vous invitez les autres participants ! »

« Oh, ce n'est que cela ? » releva Slughorn. « Pour qu'il y ait réunion et débat, il me faut des participants. Il faut aussi que, pour ceux que j'invite, ce soit considéré comme une sorte de distinction. Sinon, personne ne viendrait ! Ma méthode de sélection en vaut bien une autre. »

« C'est une méthode, c'est sûr ! » commenta Harry. « Mais elle aurait tendance à faire croire aux élèves que leurs propres mérites n'ont pas vraiment d'importance dans ce choix. Vous m'invitez pour ma réputation sulfureuse et pour attirer les autres. Vous invitez aussi sur des motifs aussi ineptes qu'être en parenté avec une célébrité ou un dignitaire. Avec votre club, vous recréez dans l'Ecole, une copie des réceptions de la haute société snob et arrogante ! »

« Ha ! Demandez à un Gryffondor de vous dire ce qu'il pense et comptez sur lui pour le faire ! » bougonna Slughorn. « Enfin, je voulais crever l'abcès et c'est chose faite ! Je tiens à ces soirées. Comme vous l'avez bien dit, elles constituent les seules récréations d'un vieux professeur. Mais si je ne maintiens pas une sorte de sélection élitiste de nature à créer de l'émulation, je crains de ne plus y attirer grand monde ! »

« J'ai rien contre le principe d'une sélection élitiste ! » affirma Harry. « Mais, elle devrait prendre en compte les qualités et talents intrinsèques des élèves. Nous sommes dans une école et ce club devrait s'inscrire dans un contexte éducatif. J'imagine que sur quelques centaines d'élèves, y en a bien une vingtaine dont les mérites justifieraient l'une de vos invitations… »

« Oui… contexte éducatif, n'est ce pas ? » réfléchissait Slughorn tout haut. « Oui… je vois ce que vous voulez dire… inviter les élèves en fonction de leurs mérites individuel… oui… faire de l'invitation une sorte de récompense de l'effort… donner l'envie aux élèves de se dépasser afin d'être sélectionnés… oui… oui… je pense que c'est très concevable ! Et en ce cas… vous y viendriez si je vous invitais ? »

« Certainement, » répliqua Harry, « mais pas toutes les semaines ! Je ne suis pas très diner mondain ! Ou alors, si on pouvait avoir des soirées à thèmes, ça me permettrait de choisir celles qui m'intéressent pour pas avoir d'à priori de perdre mon temps. Et puis, si je me désistais, je présume qu'il y aurait plein d'autres candidats pour prendre ma place ! »

« Je vais laisser macérer tout cela, » déclara Slughorn, « j'y verrais plus clair dans quelques jours. En attendant, si nous passions à la deuxième partie de nos petits tests ? »

Comme appréhendé, l'élaboration de l'Elixir Eternel, redoutable exercice de sixième année, se révéla ardue. Ca partait même carrément en vrille. Dans le chaudron, la couleur de la solution n'avait rien à voir avec le mauve attendu. La teinte oscillait entre un gris terne et un bleu foncé sans savoir pour laquelle opter.

Pour le test, Harry ne disposait pas de son manuel. Aussi, ne se flagella-t-il pas outre mesure d'avoir loupé quelque chose dans les étapes de la préparation. Sans conviction, il s'apprêta à prononcer la formule en essayant de se rappeler la façon précise d'agiter la baguette. C'était le moment crucial, celui où, si tout allait bien, l'élixir virait du mauve à l'incolore, le chaudron semblant alors contenir de l'eau… sauf que sa potion n'était pas mauve.

Au dernier moment, une impulsion irraisonnée poussa Harry à pointer sa baguette sur la décoction. Une goutte de Magie Créatrice, que lui seul voyait, tomba dans le breuvage qui devint aussitôt incolore !

« Voyons cela… » dit Slughorn. « C'est étonnant, vous l'avez parfaitement réalisé. Pourtant vous avez inversé l'ordre de deux des ingrédients et votre façon de bouger la baguette n'était pas très orthodoxe. Une variante préconisée par le Prince de Sang-Mêlé pour simplifier l'exercice ? »

Harry se contenta de hocher vaguement la tête. Les reliques venaient de lui montrer comment réussir n'importe quelle potion du moment qu'il avait les bons composants.

« Néanmoins, si vous voulez que je puisse me faire une idée de votre niveau, » poursuivit Slughorn, « il faudra nous en tenir aux méthodes traditionnelles. Malheureusement pour vous, notre cher Rogue n'a jugé utile ni de faire vérifier ses découvertes, ni de les publier ! »

En rangeant son matériel, Harry approuva une nouvelle fois. Il n'était pas encore allé chercher le manuel de potions de sixième année ayant appartenu au Prince de Sang-Mêlé là où il l'avait caché, dans la salle sur demande. Cela valait peut-être le coup de le faire et de profiter des cours particuliers pour tester, en parallèle, les deux façons de procéder, avec Slughorn comme arbitre.

OoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooO

En débarquant dans le bureau de McGonagall, Harry et Slughorn constatèrent qu'Hermione, Ron et Aldrik étaient déjà à l'œuvre. De plus, la Directrice avait réquisitionné les professeurs Chourave, Flitwick et Randell.

Manifestement, le bureau avait été agrandi de sorte que tout le monde puisse s'asseoir autour. Les deux nouveaux venus prirent possession des deux sièges vacants et attendirent qu'on leur explique la marche à suivre.

Ce n'était pas compliqué, le courrier était trié en fonction de sept critères. Les messages d'encouragement et d'approbation, c'étaient les plus nombreux et les plus sympathiques. Beaucoup moins nombreuses et pas sympathiques pour une noise, les lettres de critique et de dénigrement n'étaient, pour la plupart, pas signées. Il y avait aussi les missives réclamant un dossier à remplir pour obtenir une bourse. Une autre pile correspondait aux correspondances demandant un dossier d'inscription pour de nouveaux élèves. Enfin les trois derniers tris se rapportaient aux demandes d'informations sur la manière de procéder pour faire des dons à l'Association Lili et James, à l'Institut Dumbledore ou à la Fondation Sirius Black.

Une table avait été placée directement sous l'une des fenêtres, grande ouverte. Hiboux, chouettes et autres volatiles, franchissaient régulièrement l'ouverture pour laisser tomber de nouveaux billets dans une panière déposée sur la table à cet effet.

« Encore une demande de dossiers d'inscription ! » annonça Flitwick qui venait de décacheter un nouveau message. « Trois nouveaux élèves d'un coup, de la même famille… en deuxième, quatrième et cinquième année. Les trois avec demande de bourse… »

Sur un tableau noir mobile, des nombres se mirent automatiquement à jour. Vingt sept nouveaux élèves dont huit en première année, quatre en deuxième année, cinq en troisième année, trois en quatrième année, quatre en cinquième année, deux en sixième année et un en septième année. Le compteur des demandes de bourse passa à cinquante six. Les autres chiffres récapitulaient les montants des promesses de dons : cinquante deux mille gallions pour la Fondation, soixante quatre mille gallions pour l'Institut et quarante trois mille gallions pour l'Association.

« Déjà vingt sept nouveaux élèves ! » vérifia McGonagall. « Et nous n'en sommes qu'au premier jour… nous commençons à peine le dépouillement… cela promet ! »

« Comment ça se fait ? » demanda Harry.

« Ces dernières années, beaucoup de familles avaient retiré leurs enfants de l'école ou même, ne les avaient pas inscrits, pour ne pas les exposer. » Répondit McGonagall. « L'école n'est pas obligatoire et les parents peuvent les éduquer eux-mêmes s'ils le souhaitent. Maintenant que tout danger est écarté et avec la possibilité d'obtenir une bourse, la reprise d'une scolarité traditionnelle, suivie par des enseignants qualifiés, va certainement redevenir le fondement de notre éducation. »

« Mais pour les aides, » continua Harry, « l'Ecole en distribuait déjà. Le professeur Dumbledore m'a dit que Tom Jedusor en avait bénéficié autrefois. »

« La caisse pour l'attribution d'une bourse spéciale de Poudlard existe toujours, » confirma McGonagall, « mais elle ne contient pas grand-chose. Il fallait vraiment ne rien avoir du tout pour pouvoir prétendre à une aide quelconque. Je soupçonne Albus d'avoir puisé dans ses propres finances pour subventionner certains élèves. Fort heureusement, nous n'avons eu à refuser aucune demande… »

« Sans doute pour des questions d'orgueil ! » intervint Ron. « Certains, qui auraient pu en bénéficier, en ont pas demandé, par vanité, pour pas être considérés comme des pique-assiettes. Et d'autres n'ont pas voulu essuyer un éventuel refus ! »

« Alors, il faut envoyer un dossier à remplir à chaque élève inscrit ! » décréta Harry. « La Fondation doit définir les critères d'attribution au plus vite. Conclusion : il faut absolument passer à la vitesse supérieure pour la mise en place des structures de gestion… »

« Nous avions près de deux cent cinquante élèves cette année, » remarqua Slughorn, « le comité de la Fondation va avoir du travail pour constituer ces dossiers et les étudier ! »

« Aldrik, » manda Harry, « il me faudrait une équipe de gobelins… dont un sera au comité ! La gestion, c'est votre domaine, non ? Alors ça serait bien qu'il y ait un gobelin au comité de direction de chacune des œuvres ! »

« Une dizaine devrait suffire ! » rétorqua Aldrik. « Ils seront là dès demain… en début d'après-midi. Je suppose que dans l'immédiat, pour gagner du temps, ils pourront utiliser et dupliquer les dossiers de demande de la caisse Spéciale de Poudlard… »

« Absolument ! » approuva McGonagall. « Ils sont à l'en-tête de Poudlard, mais j'imagine que cela n'a guère d'importance… Autre urgence : d'après les statuts, il faudra un représentant de l'école au comité de la Fondation. Je pense que cela devrait être un membre de la Direction ou un Directeur de Maison… nous sommes tous là ! Qui serait intéressé par la mission de définir les critères d'attribution des bourses et d'étudier les dossiers ? »

« Eh bien, le travail n'a jamais fait peur aux Poufsouffles ! » proféra Pomona Chourave. « Je pense donc que je suis toute désignée pour cette responsabilité. D'ailleurs je connais bien les élèves actuels, ils passent tous dans mon cours. Mais puisqu'on parle des statuts, il me semble qu'ils prévoient également un représentant des élèves ! Alors… vous-mêmes, M Potter ? Ou pensez-vous à quelqu'un d'autre ? »

« Harry est le Président de chacune des trois entités, » révéla Aldrik, « qui avait veillé lui-même à la rédaction des statuts. Il peut très bien se faire représenter, » ajouta-t-il très vite en découvrant l'amère surprise d'Harry, « s'il le souhaite ! Il faut donc un autre élève. »

« Moi, je veux bien ! » proposa Hermione.

« J'avais plutôt pensé à toi pour Lily et James, » confia Harry, « la solidarité, c'est ton cheval de bataille, non ? Et compte tenu de ce que vient de nous apprendre Aldrik, je pense même que tu pourrais me représenter et en assumer la Présidence ! »

« Ca me va, » acquiesça Hermione, « mais je ne pourrai pas faire les deux, c'est l'année des ASPIC… »

« Je sais, » approuva Harry, « pour la Fondation, je voudrais Ron ! »

« Ah, non ! Pas question ! » protesta Ron.

« Pas comme Président, Ron, » précisa Harry, « comme représentant des élèves. Je crois que t'es bien placé pour savoir qui aurait besoin d'une aide. J'ai peur que certains renvoient pas leurs dossiers pour les raisons que t'as données tout à l'heure. T'en connais beaucoup et tu connais leurs situations. Je compte sur toi pour que tous ceux qui sont dans la gêne montent leurs dossiers et obtiennent une bourse ! »

« Donc je m'occupe pas de la paperasse ? » s'enquit Ron.

« Tu ne t'occupes pas de la paperasse ! » confirma Harry.

« Je m'assure simplement que ceux qui sont susceptibles d'avoir une bourse renvoient bien leurs dossiers ? » insista Ron.

« Oui, » appuya Harry, « et s'ils les renvoient pas, tu dois aller les trouver pour les convaincre de le faire. Je sais que tu trouveras les mots pour ça ! »

« Aïe ! Cette partie là me convient beaucoup moins ! » marmonna Ron. « Mais si tu y tiens, je te dois bien ça !

« Tu-ne-me-dois-rien-du-tout ! » martela Harry. « Si t'acceptes, c'est parce que tu veux le faire. C'est parce que tu veux aider des copains qui sont dans une situation proche de celle qui était la tienne et qui, pour de mauvaises raisons, ne saisiront pas la perche que nous leur tendons ! Tu comprends, Ron ? Pour moi, la famille Weasley, avec cinq enfants scolarisés, aurait dû avoir des bourses… t'aurais jamais dû avoir honte de la façon dont t'étais habillé, t'aurais jamais dû être gêné par tes affaires d'occasion ! »

« Reçu cinq sur cinq, Harry, » opina Ron, « ça marche ! Et tu peux me faire confiance, tous ceux qui ont besoin d'une aide l'auront… et même si je dois aller remplir moi-même leurs dossiers à domicile pour secouer les fiertés mal placées ! »

« Là, tu peux être tranquille, Harry, » garantit Hermione, en regardant fièrement son rouquin adoré, « tu as su trouver les mots pour le motiver à fond ! »

« Et après ça, j'espère qu'il y aura assez de fonds en caisse ! » continua-t-elle en riant.

OoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooO

« Merlin ! » ne put que s'écrier Harry, halluciné.

« Wouah ! C'est merveilleux ! » déclara Hermione, enchantée.

« Ca, c'est de la baraque ! » ajouta Ron, enthousiaste.

Aldrik ne disait rien, mais ses yeux ne perdaient pas une miette de tout ce qu'ils voyaient. A la demande d'Harry, Kreattur était venu les chercher à Poudlard. Et pour cause, aucun d'eux ne savait où se situait la fameuse résidence du Survivant.

Le vieil elfe leur avait expliqué que la demeure se trouvait dans les falaises littorales, à l'extrême sud ouest de la Cornouailles, entre Saint-Just et Land's End.

On ne pouvait y accéder que par magie car la propriété se trouvait sur un décrochement de la falaise. Derrière elle, la paroi rocheuse la surplombait de plus de trente mètres. Devant elle, l'à-pic plongeait dans la mer, quarante mètres plus bas.

Etant donné la distance, le transplanage aurait dû s'effectuer en deux fois… pour un sorcier moyen. Mais Kreattur, qui avait amené tout le groupe, était un elfe et les elfes utilisaient une variante proche de la Magie Créatrice. Harry le pressentait en observant l'aura magique de son elfe, couleur d'argent, teinte intermédiaire entre la blanche aura des sorciers et le doré de celle des phénix et de la sienne. Il en déduisait que les elfes devaient avoir des pouvoirs extraordinaires… et certainement un savoir considérable qui pouvait lui être utile.

Mais pour l'heure, Harry et ses amis étaient tout à leur découverte. Le promontoire, sur lequel ils venaient d'atterrir, avait une forme quasi triangulaire. Sa base, près du surplomb, devait avoir une longueur de quatre cent mètres, approximativement. Sa pointe, juste derrière eux, n'en mesurait pas plus de trente. La distance de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient jusqu'à la maison, pouvait faire à peu près trois cent mètres. Leur point d'appontage était une petite place avec, en son centre, une fontaine bâtie en pierre de taille. L'eau cascadait depuis le niveau supérieur dans trois couronnes successives, avec des glouglous aussi plaisants qu'apaisants.

Ce qui était si merveilleux pour Hermione, c'était le parc. En effet, tout l'extérieur était aménagé en jardin anglais. Où que l'on regardât, c'était une profusion de couleurs. Le terrain naturellement acide et le climat doux et humide de la région, étaient propices aux fleurs et plantes de rocaille, aux soucis, aux azalées, aux rhododendrons, aux camélias, aux hortensias et autres magnolias. Il y avait aussi des houx, des érables et quelques pins sylvestres. Tous ces arbres, arbustes et autres plantes connues, se mélangeaient à des espèces exotiques ramenées d'autres endroits de la planète. Chaque massif apparaissait comme un bouquet étagé et luxuriant, aux couleurs divinement harmonisées.

Pas moins de trois allées, partaient de la fontaine en direction de la maison. Parfaitement entretenus, ces chemin de sable doré mélangé à du granit concassé, sinuaient dans le parc pour se diviser et se diviser encore, en approchant de la maison.

Ce qui enthousiasmait tellement Ron, c'était la maison elle-même. Comme l'avait précisé Kreattur, elle était construite en granit de la région. Les murs de pierre, à cette distance, avaient un aspect à peine rosé. La toiture d'ardoises, à deux pentes, était gris anthracite.

« C'est un château ! » commenta Ron.

Il en admirait plus particulièrement les petites tours carrées qui encadraient, de part et d'autre, le large palier d'entrée. Chacune des deux tours dépassait du reste de la bâtisse d'une hauteur correspondant à un niveau et avait son propre petit toit à deux pentes. Un perron de quelques marches, en granit gris chiné de noir et de blanc, conduisait à l'entrée de la vaste demeure.

« Non, » démentit Hermione, « c'est un palais ! »

Elle en appréciait les dimensions équilibrées, les couleurs harmonieuses, les trois niveaux truffés de grandes fenêtres blanches. Du grand porche servant de terrasse, au dessus du palier, elle devinait un point de vue sublime sur le parc et au-delà, sur Whitesand Bay.

« C'est grand… très grand… immense ! » ajouta Harry. « Quand Kreattur en a parlé, jamais j'aurais imaginé quelque chose d'aussi imposant… et encore moins quand il a dit que ses derniers maîtres en avaient fait une garçonnière ! A moi, il me serait jamais venu à l'idée de transformer ça en garçonnière ! »

« Monsieur Harry n'aime pas la Résidence d'Eté ? » questionna Kreattur, inquiet.

« C'est pas qu'elle me plaise pas, » déclara Harry, « loin de là ! Il faudrait être difficile. C'est que je ne m'attendais pas à quelque chose d'aussi imposant, d'aussi somptueux ! Quand on connaît l'hôtel du_ square Grimmaurd_, y a de quoi être surpris. Là-bas, c'est pas l'image du meilleur goût… »

« En même temps Harry, » intervint Hermione, « Kreattur a dit que toute la famille Black s'y réunissait pour y passer la belle saison, dans le temps. Or, à toutes les générations, les Black ont toujours été une grande famille. Et pour peu qu'ils aient eu quelques invités, il fallait que la maison soit suffisamment grande ! »

« Le Palais du Juste ! » clama Aldrik, dont c'était les premières paroles depuis leur arrivée. « Un domaine à la mesure de son Maître ! »

« Sûr ! » approuva Ron. « C'est un nom bien plus approprié que Résidence d'Eté ! Et il donne une meilleure idée de l'endroit auquel il se rapporte. »

« J'aimerais mieux quelque chose de moins pompeux ! » chipota Harry.

« Ca me fait penser à ces anciennes bâtisses seigneuriales, isolées dans l'arrière pays méditerranéen ! » lança Hermione. « En France, on les appelle des castels. C'est un castel… en moins rustique ! »

« Va pour Castel ! » acquiesça Harry.

« Oui mais Castel quoi ? » interrogea Ron.

« Castel… Potter… peut-être ! » risqua Kreattur.

« Je préfèrerais que le nom fasse penser à l'endroit plutôt qu'à son propriétaire ! » argua Harry.

« Pour moi, cet endroit, c'est presque comme dans un rêve… c'est un peu comme ça que je me représente le paradis ! » affirma Hermione. « Le paradis sur Terre… le fameux Eden des légendes moldues ! »

« Castel… Eden… Castel-Eden ? » questionna Ron. « Ca sonne rudement bien ! »

« C'est mieux, » admit Harry, « mais encore un peu ronflant à mon goût. Je voudrais plus simple ! C'est vraiment beau… et c'est un petit château… Beau-château ? Beau-castel ? »

« Belcastel ! » s'exclama Hermione. « C'est simple et explicite ! »

« Ouais, » commenta Ron, « ça me plait ! »

« Mes amis, » proclama Harry, « je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Belcastel, résidence d'Harry Potter ! Si nous entrions pour visiter, maintenant ? »

Tous s'engagèrent sur l'un des chemins conduisant à la maison, au rythme d'une agréable promenade. Les sentiers serpentaient, certainement pour donner au petit parc, une impression de profondeur supérieure à la réalité. Sans doute aussi pour permettre d'en apprécier plus d'éléments et de différents points de vue. Ils s'arrêtaient, de temps en temps, pour admirer un massif particulièrement bien réussi ou observer une plante inconnue.

Arrivés sous le porche, les cinq elfes de maison qu'Harry ne connaissait pas encore, firent leur apparition dans les craquements caractéristiques du transplanage. Harry se demanda pourquoi ils transplanaient. Ils utilisaient la Magie Créatrice, le transfert était possible pour eux… tout comme pour lui.

Une incohérence lui apparut alors. Le transplanage était une méthode utilisant une magie dérivée de la Magie Fondatrice. Il n'était pas possible de l'utiliser dans Poudlard et il n'était pas possible de l'utiliser ici non plus. Harry discernait nettement les filets des sorts de protection, en plus de ceux de fidélité, enserrant le domaine. Le seul endroit où l'on pouvait transplaner, était la petite place de la pointe du parc, là où Kreattur avait choisi d'arriver… sans doute pour que les invités d'Harry puissent localiser l'endroit et s'en resservir ultérieurement.

Alors cela signifiait que les elfes ne transplanaient pas. Ils imitaient, à la perfection il est vrai, les effets visuels et sonores, les ressentis du transplanage. Mais dans les faits, ils utilisaient déjà une variante de sa méthode de transfert à lui. Dans cette variante, ils avaient gommé les flashes et la sensation de torsion de l'espace. Quand Kreattur avait transféré le groupe, il n'y avait pas eu d'éclair blanc et il n'y avait pas eu non plus cette impression d'immobilité dans un espace se courbant vers eux…

« Pourquoi simulez-vous le transplanage, » demanda simplement et très gentiment Harry, « alors qu'il est évident que vous utilisez une méthode à la fois plus simple et plus efficace mais demandant une compétence dans une magie très puissante ? »

« Monsieur Harry est observateur ! » jugea Kreattur. « Il est le premier, depuis des centaines d'années, à avoir remarqué que nous simulions ! Pour répondre à Monsieur Harry, il y a deux éléments à prendre en compte. D'une part, les sorciers ont toujours vu d'un très mauvais œil le fait que les elfes puissent avoir des pouvoirs supérieurs aux leurs. D'autre part, ils souhaitaient aussi être prévenus de nos allées et venues. Imiter les effets du transplanage nous a permis de ne pas nous faire remarquer et ainsi de nous attirer moins de représailles du fait de l'orgueil et de la jalousie des sorciers. Même si nous transplanions dans des endroits où eux ne pouvaient le faire, nous ne faisions que transplaner et petit à petit, c'est devenu une routine acceptable pour eux. Avec l'imitation de l'effet sonore du sortilège, nous répondions à leur volonté d'être prévenu de nos mouvements. »

« Je comprends ! » commenta Harry. « Une obéissance stricte n'excluait pas une bonne dose d'intelligence dans la manière d'exécuter les ordres pour éviter des mesures de rétorsion ! Et au fait, est-ce que vous simuliez d'autres choses ? Comme par exemple de ne pouvoir vous exprimer que dans un langage rudimentaire… peut-être pour passer plus facilement pour des êtres insignifiants ? »

A l'attitude des elfes, Harry comprit qu'il avait vu juste. Il faut dire que cela s'était imprimé naturellement dans son esprit de plus en plus clairement, simplement en ayant été le témoin de l'évolution de Kreattur depuis qu'il l'avait affranchi. Etant arrivé à la conclusion logique que les elfes mimaient le transplanage et en ayant eu la confirmation, il était vraisemblable qu'ils puissent user d'autres artifices encore.

« Et t'as parlé de moi comme étant _le premier depuis des centaines d'années_… » reprit Harry que les propos de Kreattur avait frappé, « quel âge as-tu donc ? Est-il convenable que tu sois encore obligé de travailler ? »

« Oh… monsieur Harry, je n'ai que quatre cent soixante treize ans, » protesta Kreattur, « et j'ai encore deux cent ans de service devant moi. Les elfes vivent sept cents ans en moyenne et ils travaillent jusqu'à leur mort ! »

« Pas si j'ai mon mot à dire là-dessus ! » indiqua Harry, étonné par la longévité des elfes. « Avant de vous rendre votre liberté, comme je l'ai déjà fait pour Kreattur, je vais vous donner un ordre irrévocable. A mon service, vous utiliserez toutes vos compétences. Vos tâches seront accomplies de la manière la plus simple, la plus efficace et la moins fatigante possible pour vous. Si ça ne devait pas être du goût de certains au point qu'ils en viennent à se montrer hostiles, vous m'en informerez et je réglerai la question personnellement ! »

« Vous me verrez utiliser une magie proche de la vôtre. Mais je suis un novice en la matière et j'avance à l'aveuglette. Je peux pas compter sur les professeurs traditionnels pour m'apprendre les bonnes façons de faire… alors je compte sur vous ! Chaque fois que vous me verrez faire quelque chose et qu'il sera possible d'améliorer la technique, il faudra me le dire pour me permettre de progresser. Quand je serai bloqué, ne sachant pas du tout comment procéder dans une situation donnée, si vous avez une solution, il faudra me l'enseigner. A partir de ce jour, chacun de vous devient mon professeur. Vous avez déjà droit à mon respect en tant que créatures magiques dévouées. Vous avez droit aussi à ma reconnaissance pour l'aide que vous m'apporterez pour maîtriser la Magie des Magies ! »

Les elfes observaient Harry d'une façon circonspecte. Aucun sorcier ne s'était jamais adressé à eux en ces termes et aucun ne leur avait fait une telle demande. De tous temps, les elfes n'avaient fait que travailler pour les sorciers sans attendre la moindre reconnaissance, sans espérer la moindre prévenance. Ils avaient été créés pour cela, c'était inscrit dans leurs gènes.

Devant leur attitude, Harry était ému. Libérer les elfes était une chose. Les aider ensuite à gérer cette liberté, leur donner de nouvelles raisons de vivre, en était une autre. Hermione en était-elle consciente ? Lui, sans s'en être rendu compte de prime abord, mais il s'en félicitait maintenant, venait peut-être de leur donner une raison valable de continuer : prendre en main la formation d'un néophyte dans une discipline qu'ils domestiquaient depuis longtemps.

Harry voulut prendre, dans sa bourse magique, les vieux vêtements qu'il y avait ajoutés le matin même. Mais Hermione s'approcha en retirant un paquet de son sac en perles.

« Je crois que ceci fera parfaitement l'affaire ! » annonça-t-elle.

Reconnaissant un emballage du Sorcier Smart et se rappelant subitement de la mystérieuse commande d'Hermione, Harry se mit à rire.

« Merlin ! Qu'est-ce que je ferais si je vous avais pas tous ? » Déclara Harry en faisant une bise à son amie. « Tu es merveilleuse Herm' ! Tu penses toujours à tout. Ca m'était même pas venu à l'idée… »

« Oui, ce n'est guère étonnant, » répliqua Hermione, « quand on réfléchit au peu d'intérêt que tu attaches à ces choses et aux trésors de persuasion que j'ai dû employer pour t'emmener faire les courses… »

Dès qu'Harry le lui demanda, Kreattur fit les présentations. Le plus âgé des elfes, en dehors de Kreattur, était Elbow avec ses trois cent quatre vingt dix sept ans. Venait ensuite, dans l'ordre, Spearow, cent vingt deux ans, Polly, cent seize ans, Danish, cent sept ans et enfin Malay, le petit jeune avec ses… quatre vingt dix huit ans.

Au fur et à mesure, Harry leur remettait un des paquets que lui tendait Hermione. En effet, pour que l'affranchissement d'un elfe soit effectif, il fallait impérativement que ce soit son maître qui lui remette, en personne, un vêtement.

A la fin, Hermione vint remettre elle-même, très solennellement, le dernier de ses paquets à Kreattur. Puis, toujours solennelle, elle prit la parole. Son exposé s'adressait à tous et à son attitude, chacun comprit que ce qu'elle voulait dire était de première importance à ses yeux.

« Vous trouverez dans chacun de ces paquets, quatre tuniques spécialement créées à votre intention par M Warren Bennett, lui-même. Deux de ces tuniques sont identiques pour tous. Elles constituent désormais votre uniforme. En les portant, vous représentez officiellement dans le Monde Magique, Belcastel, la Maison d'Harry James Potter, la Maison du Survivant, la Maison du plus Grand Sorcier que le Monde ait connu depuis des millénaires, la Maison de _l'Elu_ ! »

« Si elles ne vous allaient pas parfaitement, je pense que vous serez en mesure de vous les ajuster les uns pour les autres. Sinon, M Bennett se fera un honneur, en même temps qu'un plaisir, de le faire à votre demande. Il s'y est engagé. A partir d'aujourd'hui, votre tenue devra être irréprochable. Vous ne porterez plus des chiffons crasseux mais l'uniforme que vient de vous remettre _l'Elu_ en personne. Il faudra l'entretenir, le maintenir dans l'état où vous l'avez reçu et vous en montrer digne à chaque instant de votre vie ! »

« Pour les deux autres tuniques qui complètent vos paquetages, elles sont à vous et vous pouvez vous les échanger en fonction de vos goûts personnels. Vous pourrez les porter quand vous ne serez pas en service, jusqu'à ce que vous soyez en mesure de vous en acheter d'autres, vous-mêmes ! Evidemment, quelle que soit votre tenue, désormais elle devra être constamment propre et correcte… fini les vieux torchons, les vieilles serviettes ou les vieilles taies d'oreiller, en guise de vêtements ! »

Les elfes regardaient leurs paquets d'un autre œil. En effet, ceux-ci symbolisaient le changement irréversible du cours de leurs vies. Mais non contents d'être libres, ils avaient un rang à tenir. Désormais ils étaient l'image et l'honneur de Belcastel.

C'était tout Hermione ça. Harry était encore impressionné par son amie. Comme lui, elle avait deviné le piège que pouvait représenter la liberté pour les elfes et comme lui, elle avait trouvé un moyen de les raccrocher à quelque chose de tangible. Lui, en avait fait ses professeurs, elle, en avait fait l'emblème de sa Maison. Et Hermione, contrairement à lui, avait dû penser à tout cela déjà depuis un bon moment, au moins depuis le moment où elle avait commandé les uniformes.

Et c'est ainsi que, par une belle journée de mai 1998 qui allait prendre date dans les manuels d'histoire, alors qu'un soleil éclatant jouait à cache-cache avec quelques blancs nuages paresseusement ballotés au gré d'une brise légère venue du large, Harry Potter libéra ses elfes.

Puisqu'il était leur employeur, Harry leur confirma les dires d'Hermione. Ensuite, il les envoya se changer pendant qu'il commencerait à visiter la maison avec ses invités.

« J'ai bien peur que nous ne puissions pas en faire le tour, » remarqua-t-il, « l'heure a tourné et j'ai un timing très strict à respecter ! »

« Jetons juste un petit coup d'œil pendant qu'on nous prépare le déjeuner, » proposa Hermione, « puis nous reviendrons un autre jour, après notre retour d'Australie, pour une visite plus complète. »

Dès qu'ils eurent franchi l'imposante double porte vitrée, en érable massif laqué de blanc, ils débouchèrent dans un hall impressionnant qui traversait la bâtisse et donnait sur l'autre côté de la maison. En effet, par les grandes fenêtres et la porte vitrée de l'autre bout, on apercevait la falaise. Comme pour la porte d'entrée, l'érable et le blanc laqué semblaient être de rigueur pour les portes intérieures et les fenêtres de l'habitation.

Devant eux, en plein milieu du hall, sur un socle de pierre blanc, figurait la statue en pied, blanche elle aussi, d'un couple nu se faisant face en se tenant par les mains. Sur les côtés, quatre grandes cheminées étaient certainement chargées de réchauffer cet immense espace, à la mauvaise saison.

Vues de l'intérieur, les deux tours carrées n'étaient plus aussi petites que cela. Chacune abritait un escalier en colimaçon, fait de larges marches taillées dans des blocs de granit gris. Il y avait un sous-sol, car si les deux ouvrages s'élevaient bien évidemment vers les étages, ils descendaient également dans la pénombre. C'était une surprise car la maison n'avait pas de soupiraux.

Le sol du hall était dallé d'un marbre gris foncé. Ses murs étaient en pierre apparente du même granit clair, légèrement rosé, que celui employé pour les murs extérieurs. Des tentures lourdes, dans des tons rose foncé, en dissimulaient de bonnes parties.

Au dessus d'eux, la partie du grand vestibule était dépourvue de plafond. Très haut, on distinguait la solide charpente du toit. La large zone dégagée des deux niveaux supérieurs, avait une forme en demi ovale. Aux deux étages, une large galerie bordée d'une rambarde en fer forgé noir, longeait l'ouverture et servait à la fois de balcon donnant sur le hall d'entrée, de passage entre les deux ailes de la demeure et d'accès aux pièces situées à la verticale de la partie arrière du hall. Les balcons partaient des deux tours latérales et en regardant derrière lui, Harry vit, que du côté de l'entrée, ils longeaient également le mur extérieur et desservaient la terrasse, au-dessus du porche.

Au bout d'un moment, Harry constata qu'Hermione et Ron avaient arrêté d'inspecter les lieux. Hermione faisait d'immenses efforts pour se retenir de pouffer à la vue d'un Ron rouge comme un coquelicot. Manifestement, celui-ci ne savait quelle contenance adopter. Aldrik, de son côté, continuait de découvrir l'endroit, tranquillement.

Qu'est ce qui pouvait bien avoir perturbé Ron de la sorte. Harry se tourna légèrement puis fit quelques pas pour observer de plus près la sculpture centrale qui semblait être la cause de son émoi. Elle représentait effectivement un jeune couple, de taille humaine, comme il n'avait pas manqué de le remarquer immédiatement en entrant. Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas découvert tout de suite, lui fit dresser les cheveux sur la tête. Les protagonistes étaient nus, ça il l'avait vu. Mais de l'endroit où il s'était trouvé, en vue de trois quarts, il n'avait pas remarqué que l'ouvrage allait très loin dans le réalisme : visiblement énamouré, le duo blanc était dans d'excellentes dispositions. La pointe des seins de la jeune femme, se dressant fièrement et le léger renflement de son mont de vénus, étaient significatifs. Mais la formidable érection du jeune homme, l'était bien plus encore !

Ca, pour sûr, quand on entrait ici et que l'on voyait cela, le ton était donné.

Finalement, n'y tenant plus, Hermione éclata de rire et entraîna rapidement Harry dans sa gaieté. Ron avait un peu de mal à faire surface et cela lui prit un petit temps supplémentaire avant de pouvoir rigoler franchement.

« Quand les derniers Maîtres Black accueillaient des invités ici, » devina Hermione après s'être calmée, « ils leur faisaient comprendre ce qu'ils en attendaient ! Si ce n'était pas suffisamment clair avant, arrivées ici, les personnes concernées ne devaient plus avoir le moindre doute ! »

« Merlin ! T'as vu cet engin ? » demanda Ron. « Harry, tu crois que c'est possible une taille pareille ? »

« Pourquoi, » répliqua sournoisement Harry, « me dit pas que le tien est plus petit ! Si ? Ah ben merde alors ! Pauvre bougre, va… et pauvre Hermione ! »

Ron se ratatina pendant qu'Harry se contenait difficilement… tout en regardant le _truc_ en se demandant, lui aussi, s'il n'y avait pas eu une grosse exagération stylistique de la part de l'artiste. Ca faisait largement plus de vingt cinq centimètres, là !

« Pfft ! » intervint Hermione. « Les garçons et leurs fixations sur les problèmes de taille ! Mais qu'est ce que vous pouvez être bêtes parfois. Si vous saviez comme nous nous en fichons, nous ! »

« Nous aussi… nous aussi, » s'empressa de répliquer un Harry peu convaincu et peu convaincant. « Bon… je crois que je vais pas pouvoir laisser ça là ! Sinon, t'imagines la tête de mes invités… »

A cette idée, les trois amis se mirent à nouveau à rire et Aldrik… à sourire.

« Ouais ! Tu devrais inviter McGonagall, Pomfresh, Chourave et Bibine… » proposa Ron.

Les rires redoublèrent. Chacun imaginait la Directrice devant ce spectacle. Droite et sévère, essayant, tant bien que mal, de dissimuler une désapprobation muette derrière un masque impassible. Pour Pomfresh, c'était autre chose… du moment que ça n'était pas dans son infirmerie, elle se contenterait certainement de lever un sourcil perplexe sur la… chose. Quand à Chourave et Bibine… on ne pouvait pas savoir. Quoique… Bibine, peut-être qu'elle sauterait dessus et l'enfourcherait en guise de balais.

Les elfes réapparurent… sans craquement cette fois. Ils arboraient dignement les uniformes de Belcastel. Les tuniques étaient seyantes et leur donnaient belle allure. D'une couleur champagne, avec des passepoils vert amande, elles allaient parfaitement avec la peau gris vert des créatures magiques.

Sur les côtés des manches, un peu au dessus des larges revers, deux phénix vert bouteille se faisaient face. Les mêmes phénix, de couleur dorée, ornaient les boutons olive des tuniques.

Pendant que Spearow et Malay se rendaient aux cuisines pour préparer le repas, Kreattur alla dresser la table. Il revenait à Polly et Danish, de faire visiter les lieux. Ce n'était que justice, ils venaient de passer, quand même, près de cinquante ans à entretenir la propriété sans ne jamais voir personne. En l'apprenant, les quatre amis avaient été scandalisés.

Au sous-sol se trouvaient les cuisines, l'office, le cellier, la réserve, la cave et… les quartiers des elfes. En fait de quartiers, c'était plutôt des box. Tout était très propre mais sinistre, les sorciers ne devaient jamais descendre ici. Il n'y avait donc pas eu de raison d'y apporter le moindre agrément. Et comme Harry l'avait déjà observé, il n'y avait pas de fenêtre à ce niveau. En dehors des périodes où ils entretenaient les parties extérieures du domaine, les elfes n'avaient pas dû voir la lumière très souvent.

Au rez-de-chaussée, du côté gauche, une grande bibliothèque occupait la majeure partie de la place. Elle était aussi vaste que celle de Poudlard et devait bien la valoir sur le plan du nombre des volumes exposés. Des salons de lecture y étaient aménagés en plusieurs endroits, sans doute pour que les lecteurs ne puissent pas se déranger les uns les autres. Mais contrairement à celle de l'école, la bibliothèque était un espace de loisirs, pas un lieu de travail. Les grands bureaux attenants remplissaient cet office.

Quelques unes des chambres furent survolées. Elles avaient toutes le même style. De dimensions imposantes, elles étaient bien éclairées par trois hautes fenêtres. Mais leurs planchers étaient sombres et leurs murs bien trop chargés. Chaque chambre disposait d'un petit salon avec une table basse et deux grands fauteuils. Un espace de travail avec bureau ou secrétaire y était également aménagé près d'une grande cheminée. Les lits à baldaquin, trônant généralement en plein milieu des pièces, étaient immenses. Trois personnes auraient pu y dormir confortablement… même Hagrid… mais tout seul, lui !

Le style des meubles ne plaisait pas à Harry, trop sombre, trop compliqué, trop torturé. Même la commode surmontée d'un grand miroir, ne donnait pas vraiment envie d'aller y vérifier sa mise. Une grande cuvette en faïence dans laquelle se trouvait une cruche assortie, le tout posé sur ladite commode, avait attiré l'attention d'Harry.

Après quelques explications, il avait découvert que cet équipement rustique faisait fonction de cabinet de toilette dans chaque chambre. En effet, Belcastel n'avait pas l'eau courante. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment étonnant si l'on prenait en compte le fait que la résidence n'avait pas été habitée depuis plus d'un siècle, à une époque où la seule arrivée d'eau, dans les habitations, se trouvait dans la cuisine quand ce n'était pas dans un puits au milieu de la cour.

C'était vraiment un problème car, du coup, il n'y avait pas non plus de toilettes et de cabinet de toilette. Il y avait bien une soi-disant salle d'eau par étage, dans laquelle une vaste baignoire était alimentée et vidée manuellement… il est vrai qu'avec la magie ce n'était pas vraiment un problème. Et puis les sorciers avaient les sorts de nettoyage à leur disposition… mais Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de considérer que, sans eau courante, le confort était trop limité… adieu les douches. Il faudrait absolument remédier à ça.

Prévenus que le déjeuner était servi, le groupe de visiteurs descendit à la salle à manger située dans l'aile droite, côté parc. C'était une très vaste pièce… mais tout était grand ici, vraiment très grand. Les meubles en étaient aussi tarabiscotés que ceux qu'ils avaient vus jusqu'ici. Décidément, l'intérieur de Belcastel n'était pas à la hauteur de l'extérieur. Aussi bien au _square Grimmaurd_ qu'ici, les Black n'avaient pas brillé par leur bon goût.

Pendant qu'ils mangeaient, Harry tenta d'exprimer ce qu'il ressentait à propos de cette maison qui était la sienne dorénavant. Il parla de sa beauté et de sa chaleur, extérieures de sa froideur et de son mauvais goût, intérieurs de sa tristesse et de son inhumanité, souterraines. S'il se voyait bien dans la propriété, il ne s'imaginait pas vivre dans cette bâtisse. Elle lui laissait une sensation de malaise.

« Nos artisans pourraient se pencher là-dessus. » suggéra Aldrik. « Je ne parle pas de la décoration proprement dite, car notre style ne plait pas, généralement, aux sorciers. Mais pour ce qui est de trouver des solutions afin d'apporter tout le confort moderne à cette habitation, cela ne devrait pas leur poser de problèmes insurmontables. »

« Et t'auras qu'à faire refaire la décoration à ton goût ! » compléta Hermione !

OoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooO

Déjà dimanche ! Cela faisait quatre jours qu'Hermione et Ron étaient partis. Mais Harry n'avait pas vu le temps passer depuis. Entre les tests, les nombreux rendez-vous avec Aldrik, les visites à Andromeda et au petit Ted et les fins d'après midi passés à aider la Directrice, ses journées étaient bien remplies.

Les gobelins foisonnaient dans l'école, même aujourd'hui. Ils étaient partout. Les artisans faisaient un état des lieux approfondi. Ils sondaient tout : sols, fondations, murs, plafonds. Sans se parler, d'un simple regard, d'un signe, ils se comprenaient, reportaient des quantités de données sur des mètres et des mètres de parchemins. Ils traçaient aussi des plans, petits, moyens et grands.

Toutes ces informations aboutissaient sur le bureau du chef de chantier : Faldrig, le Maître Artisan. Avec une équipe resserrée, celui-ci compulsait chiffres, plans, indications. Tout était annoté, classifié, répertorié, de façon à ce que le moindre renseignement soit disponible en quelques secondes, le moment venu.

Les administratifs, affectés au tri du courrier et à la constitution des fichiers de Poudlard, ne chômaient pas non plus. Depuis le début de la semaine, la vague de messages reçus, n'avait jamais refluée. Les dons, demandes de bourse et demandes d'inscription, continuaient d'arriver imperturbablement. Le chiffre le plus important en soi, était celui des nouveaux élèves annoncés pour la rentrée prochaine. La veille au soir, on en était à cent quarante et un.

Si cela continuait à ce rythme, il faudrait voir grand pour la reconstruction… heureusement, les travaux n'avaient pas encore commencé. Tout était donc encore possible.

Harry finissait de se préparer. Molly l'avait invité au Terrier pour le déjeuner dominical. Il se réjouissait de passer du temps avec la famille Weasley, même s'il redoutait beaucoup de revoir Ginny. Rien qu'à cette idée, son cœur se serrait. Parce qu'il ne se faisait plus d'illusion en ce qui la concernait… c'était fini. Ginny avait mis le point final à leur relation…

D'ailleurs, leur récente séparation n'était pas étrangère à son envie insatiable d'activité. Ses journées commençaient tôt et finissaient tard. Chaque minute était bien employée. Si bien que, de par sa propre volonté, il n'avait pas le loisir de beaucoup réfléchir à cet aspect délicat de son existence.

Parfois, comme il n'avait pas l'occasion d'y penser souvent, il avait l'impression d'en être toujours au même point, de ne pas progresser. Mais sa suractivité l'anesthésiait et il espérait qu'avec le temps, sans s'en rendre compte, sans trop souffrir, il s'habituerait à l'idée que sa vie se déroulerait sans Ginny, contrairement à ce qu'il avait pu imaginer…

Comme d'habitude, Harry avait été accueilli très chaleureusement par Molly. Mrs Weasley lui avait fait ses démonstrations habituelles de tendresse. Si Georges s'était montré content de le voir, il était ailleurs la plus part du temps, plongé dans une mélancolie d'où il ne semblait pas vouloir s'échapper pour le moment.

Bien entendu, Ginny avait affiché une politesse froide et distante qui lui faisait mal. Elle s'était permis le luxe d'un ou deux sourires. Ces fameux sourires crispés paraissaient être devenus son moyen de communication privilégié à son égard. Tout avait l'air d'aller bien pour elle. Le roman était terminé et déjà bien rangé, à sa place, dans la bibliothèque.

Les attitudes de M Weasley et de Percy avaient été insolites dès le départ. Bien sûr tous deux avaient salué Harry très amicalement. Mais ils lui étaient apparus préoccupés. Ils n'avaient pas arrêté de faire des messes basses, en l'observant parfois. Percy avait eu la mine de quelqu'un qui intriguait, qui aiguillonnait, à l'égard de son père. Manifestement il s'attendait à une grande décision de la part d'Arthur… décision qui n'était pas encore tombée. Père et fils avaient failli s'adresser à Harry mais avaient renoncé au dernier moment.

C'est dans cette ambiance, très inhabituelle chez les Weasley, que se déroulait le repas. Les efforts de Molly pour installer une atmosphère plus détendue, tombaient à plat. Harry se demandait vraiment ce qui se passait.

« Shacklebolt vient de m'annoncer qu'il allait remettre sa démission incessamment ! » se décida enfin Arthur. « Il la rendra officielle dès que les délégués seront tombés d'accord sur le nom de son successeur ! »

« Je sais, il m'en avait parlé ! » expliqua Harry en se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir d'aussi perturbant pour les Weasley là dedans.

« Il souhaite présenter ma candidature aux délégués, » murmura Arthur, « il attend ma réponse. Il m'a précisé que si j'acceptais, l'unanimité se ferait sur ma personne… »

C'était donc ça. On proposait le poste de Premier Magistrat du Monde de la Magie à Arthur et cela lui faisait peur… par contre, Percy, lui, en voyait déjà toutes les perspectives.

« C'est ça qui vous tracasse tant depuis tout à l'heure, M Weasley ? » demanda Harry.

« Ca… et le fait que Kingsley m'ait dit que tu m'avais désigné comme son meilleur remplaçant possible ! » indiqua M Weasley. « Est-ce exact Harry, tu l'as fait ? »

« Eh bien, » répondit Harry, « j'ai pas donné de nom. J'ai pas pensé à une personne en particulier. Je me suis contenté de mentionner les qualités que devrait avoir, selon moi, un bon Ministre de la Magie ! »

« Ha ! » triompha Arthur, en regardant Percy. « Tu vois bien. C'était une interprétation des paroles d'Harry par Shacklebolt… »

« En fait, » déclara Harry, « à ce moment là, je regrettais vivement que Kingsley envisage de se retirer. Lorsque j'ai fait cette description, je pensais à ses propres qualités à lui ! Mais en y repensant, je trouve qu'il a raison, Arthur ! Tu as les qualités nécessaires… en le décrivant lui, je t'ai aussi décrit, toi ! »

Arthur et Percy restèrent cois ce qui poussa Harry à se reprendre :

« Heu… pardon _M Weasley_, je voulais dire que _vous_ aviez toutes les qualités requises ! »

« Oh, tu peux m'appeler Arthur et continuer à me tutoyer, » marmonna M Weasley, « je commençais à me demander si t'allais arriver à le faire un jour ! Pour ce qui est du poste de Ministre de la Magie, je ne pense pas être à la hauteur. Je suis pas politicien, je n'ai jamais ambitionné d'autre pouvoir que celui de diriger, un jour, mon service au Ministère. »

« Mais c'est justement pour ça que t'es le candidat idéal ! » proclama Harry. « C'est Dumbledore lui-même qui m'a dit que les meilleurs dirigeants étaient ceux qui n'avaient jamais brigué le pouvoir. C'est ton cas ! »

« Il nous faut un Ministre capable de réunifier toutes les factions de notre Monde. Et t'es bien placé pour ça, car tu es de sang-pur et que les sangs-purs récalcitrants finiront par se ranger à cette vérité. De plus, t'es pas raciste, t'as de nombreux amis de sang-mêlé et nés-moldus. Tu seras apprécié de toutes les composantes de notre société ! »

« De toute façon, tu ne seras pas tout seul. Un bon dirigeant ne fait pas tout, tout seul ! Ca serait impossible. Il s'entoure d'une équipe de collaborateurs qualifiés qui préparent les dossiers pour lui et lui en font la synthèse. Après, il tranche en fonction des conseils reçus, en pesant le pour et le contre, en mettant face à face avantages et inconvénients… »

« Tu vois père, » coupa Percy, « sans que l'on en ait discuté ensemble, Harry est entièrement d'accord avec moi ! Si tu acceptais, je t'aiderais à constituer ton équipe. Je pourrais la coordonner. Je connais beaucoup de monde et je pense déjà à certaines personnes qui… »

« Hum! Hum! Hum! » intervint Harry. « Je vais te faire de la peine, Percy, mais ce qui fait que ton père a tout à fait sa place dans le fauteuil de Ministre de la Magie, fait aussi que toi t'as pas la tienne au ministère ! »

« Tu es blessant là, Harry ! » protesta Percy d'un air pincé. « Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrais pas faire profiter mon père de mes compétences et de mon expérience dans ce domaine ! »

« Mais parce que cette première expérience t'a éloigné de ta famille et des vraies valeurs ! » répondit calmement Harry. « T'as déclaré toi-même, avoir été un imbécile et une andouille prétentieuse si je me souviens bien. Tu es brillant, Percy, très brillant, l'un des tout meilleurs étudiants que Poudlard ait jamais formés. Mais t'es aussi ambitieux, trop ambitieux ! Dumbledore l'était aussi et quand il s'en est rendu compte, il s'en est prémuni sa vie durant. »

« Rappelle-toi des paroles de Fred un peu avant sa mort. Il t'a dit et t'as confirmé qu'il avait raison, que t'avais été un crétin adorateur de ministère, assoiffé de pouvoir et déloyal envers sa famille. Que penses-tu qu'il se passerait si tu retournais au ministère ? Peux-tu, en toute franchise, nous certifier que t'essaierais pas de tirer avantage de la situation à des fins personnelles ? »

Le soudain rappel de la disparition de Fred était un coup bas. Harry en était conscient. Chacun des Weasley avait réagi comme s'il avait été giflé. A l'évocation de son jumeau, Georges prit des couleurs et monta au créneau… mais pas contre Harry.

« Si t'as un tant soit peu de respect pour Fred, » égrena Georges, durement, « tu écouteras les conseils d'Harry. Je suis du même avis que lui ! Fred était de cet avis aussi. Ta soif de pouvoir t'avait corrompu, elle avait fait de toi un être vil et elle recommencera ! »

« Et moi aussi je suis de cet avis ! » renchérit sèchement Ginny. « En à peine quelques mois, ta frénésie de pouvoir avait fait du frère super doué que t'étais, une super merde ! »

Devant cette triple attaque frontale, Percy s'affaissa. Il savait que Ginny, Fred et Harry avaient raison de le mettre en garde contre ses démons. Il savait aussi qu'il ne pouvait pas garantir, ainsi qu'Harry le lui demandait, de ne jamais profiter de sa situation et de la position influente de son père. Ses projets filaient un mauvais coton.

« Mais il faut bien que je travaille, » geignit Percy, « je ne peux pas rester indéfiniment à ne rien faire ! »

« Y a pas que le ministère pour ça ! » signifia froidement Ginny.

« McGonagall a besoin de quelqu'un de sérieux, » signala Harry dans une illumination soudaine, « et elle en a besoin très vite ! »

« Enseigner ? Je suis trop jeune pour cela ! » résista Percy. « Je n'ai jamais songé à enseigner, je crois que je n'aimerais pas beaucoup cela ! »

« Je n'ai pas parlé d'enseignement, » reprit Harry, « quoiqu'il soit possible qu'elle te demande, à l'occasion, de faire des remplacements. Mais ça serait pas l'essentiel de ton travail. Va voir McGonagall de ma part. Ce qu'elle pourrait te proposer est dans tes cordes et risque pas de te monter à la tête ! »

« J'irai la voir… pour te faire plaisir, » consentit Percy, « mais je ne te promets rien ! »

« Ca me va ! » rétorqua Harry. « J'ai aussi un souhait à te soumettre. J'aimerais que tu présides, en mon nom, la Fondation Sirius Black. Ron fait déjà partie du comité… »

« Oh… c'est vrai, » répondit Percy, « j'ai lu dans la presse les informations concernant tes œuvres. Je n'ai même pas pensé à te féliciter pour ces initiatives. Voyons, Sirius Black… c'est celle qui s'occupe d'aider les élèves de l'école, je crois ! »

« Oui, » confirma Harry, « elle accorde des bourses aux élèves ou les prend totalement en charge dans certains cas… »

« Et tu me veux, moi, comme président ? » demanda Percy, dubitatif.

« Je veux les meilleurs dans mes associations, » affirma Harry, « …et t'es le meilleur ! »

« En ce cas, tes désirs sont des ordres ! » acquiesça Percy, rasséréné et flatté.

Le repas continua plus calmement, mais M Weasley était toujours aussi angoissé. S'il était partiellement d'accord avec ce qui venait de se passer, le fait que son fils ne soit pas à ses côtés pour l'épauler, l'inclinait à refuser la plus haute charge de l'état. Car, pour l'éventualité où il aurait dit oui, il avait quand même fortement compté sur Percy.

« Harry, tu penses vraiment que je ferais un bon Ministre ? » interrogea Arthur. « C'est pas par amitié que tu le dis ou par reconnaissance envers notre famille ? »

« Je ne le pense plus, » martela Harry, « j'en suis totalement convaincu maintenant ! Et ce n'est pas mon genre d'envoyer un ami au casse-pipe ! Si j'avais la plus petite impression que ce soit une connerie, je te le dirais… Et pour la deuxième partie de ta question, je te renvoie à ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure avec Percy… »

OoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooO

Harry et Elliot revenait de leur séance de jogging autour du lac. Depuis trois jours qu'il était arrivé à Poudlard, le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal avait pris Harry sous son aile.

Elliot Wilbur Randell était un sorcier athlétique de tout au plus quarante ans. Dominant Harry d'une bonne quinzaine de centimètres, pourvu d'une musculature remarquable pour un sorcier, d'une chevelure brune coupée en brosse et d'un visage taillé à la serpe, il avait une carrure impressionnante. Une impression de force tranquille se dégageait de lui. Harry s'était tout de suite senti en confiance en sa compagnie.

Le nouveau professeur était une découverte du Ministre de la Magie. En effet, il venait de présenter sa candidature à un poste au Bureau des Aurors. Et bien qu'il ait eu toutes les qualifications requises, la mort dans l'âme, Shacklebolt s'était vu contraint de la refuser.

Randell était un né-moldu. Fraîchement émoulu de Poudlard, bardé d'ASPIC, il avait été admis dans le Service d'Elite du Ministère de la Magie. Il y avait terminé fort brillamment sa formation préliminaire. Mais quelques années après son affectation officielle, il avait démissionné. Son père ayant été assassiné par des partisans de Voldemort et étant donné les menaces pesant sur le reste de sa famille, il avait fait le choix de mettre celle-ci à l'abri. Depuis, on avait perdu toute trace de lui, de sa mère, de sa sœur cadette et de son très jeune frère, dans le monde moldu.

A l'époque, ses collègues avaient vu cette défection comme une preuve de couardise. Aussi, les plus anciens du service n'appréciaient que très moyennement son retour éventuel au Quartier Général des Aurors. C'est pour cela que Kingsley, privilégiant l'esprit de cohésion de son équipe, avait renoncé à engager cet élément de grande valeur.

Le malheur des uns faisant le bonheur des autres, Minerva McGonagall avait pu incorporer un professeur surqualifié dans les effectifs de Poudlard. Bien qu'il fût en possession d'une lettre de recommandation élogieuse du Ministre, elle avait sollicité l'avis d'Harry. Celui-ci n'avait trouvé aucun reproche à formuler à cet homme qui avait eu le cran de laisser tomber une carrière prometteuse pour protéger les siens. Et d'autant plus, qu'après son départ, personne n'avait réussi à le localiser de même que ceux qu'il protégeait. Ainsi, il n'avait eu à déplorer aucune autre perte cruelle… lui ! Il avait parfaitement rempli la mission qu'il s'était fixée.

Comme il avait de très bons et fréquents contacts avec sa famille et ses amis humains, il avait une prédilection pour les loisirs moldus et tout particulièrement, leurs activités sportives. Il avait vanté à Harry les bienfaits d'un bon exercice physique. Selon lui, un corps dont on prenait soin, que l'on entretenait régulièrement, était un avantage pour le développement de ce qui faisait l'apanage des sorciers : les réflexes et les activités de l'esprit.

Il y avait mis tellement de conviction qu'Harry n'avait pas tardé à être converti à ses préceptes. Pour commencer, du fait que le Survivant n'avait jamais fait de sport en dehors du Quidditch, il avait été entendu de ne faire que de petits footings suivis de séances de gymnastique douce et de quelques exercices d'étirement.

Et c'est pourquoi, à cette heure matinale, bien avant son premier cours de rattrapage de la journée, Harry revenait tranquillement, en compagnie d'Elliot, de sa petite escapade autour du lac.

Dès qu'ils furent à la porte extérieure de l'école, Rusard se manifesta. Manifestement, il les avait guettés.

« Madame la Directrice vous attend dès que possible dans son bureau, M Potter ! » annonça Rusard.

Sa politesse récente à l'égard d'Harry était plate et forcée. La position influente du Survivant ne pouvait être ignorée, désormais, mais il ne l'appréciait pas plus qu'avant.

« Très bien, » répondit Harry, « merci M Rusard ! »

Laissant Elliot à sa préparation physique, Harry se transféra dans la Tour Gryffondor pour prendre une douche et se changer. Un peu plus tard, il entrait dans le bureau de McGonagall. Slughorn était également là ainsi qu'un autre homme d'une trentaine d'années.

« Entrez Harry et prenez place, s'il vous plaît ! » invita McGonagall.

Après avoir courtoisement salué, Harry s'installa et attendit les explications sur le motif de cette convocation.

« Je vous présente Me Oliver Sturgess, Harry ! » exposa McGonagall. « Me Sturgess est l'avocat de Drago Malefoy. Il souhaite s'entretenir avec vous. Nous allons vous laisser… »

« Excusez-moi de vous interrompre, » intervint Sturgess, « ce que j'ai à dire à M Potter doit absolument rester public. Il est susceptible d'être appelé à témoigner au procès de mon client et je ne suis pas sensé lui parler en privé. Cela pourrait être considéré comme une tentative de subornation de témoin. Si je n'abuse pas trop de votre temps, il me serait agréable que vous restiez ! »

« En ce cas, » déclara McGonagall, « Horace et moi nous ferons un plaisir d'assister à cette entrevue de façon à ce que vous ne puissiez être soupçonné d'une manipulation quelconque. »

« Voilà M Potter, » commença Sturgess sans ambages, « je souhaiterais vous faire citer comme témoins de la défense. Est-ce que vous y verriez un inconvénient ? »

« Je suis assez surpris de cette demande, » déclara Harry, « surtout de la part de votre client ! »

« Eh bien en fait, » poursuivit Sturgess, « pour l'instant, mon client ne veut pas en entendre parler ! »

« Et je le comprends, » commenta Harry, « Malefoy et moi, nous sommes pas ce que l'on pourrait appeler des amis, pas même des camarades. Il y a toujours eu une grande animosité entre nous. Il ne doit pas s'attendre à la moindre indulgence de ma part ! »

« Je pourrais faire citer ses amis, » développa Sturgess, « mais justement, ce sont ses amis et je ne compte pas accabler le tribunal de témoignages qui pourraient être considérés comme des soutiens de complaisance. Bien sûr, il y en aura l'un ou l'autre. Mais à tous ceux là, je préfèrerais le vôtre ! »

« C'est Mrs Malefoy qui a suggéré que je vous fasse citer ! » continua Sturgess. « Elle a été bouleversée par votre récit de Poudlard. Ce soir là, elle a pris conscience de bien des choses. Elle vous a trouvé fort exigeant pour vous-même et parallèlement, elle a vu votre mansuétude pour vos alliés. Elle a aussi remarqué la compassion dont vous faisiez preuve à l'égard de vos ennemis, dont son fils. Pour elle, c'était inattendu. Si votre discours a manqué de partialité, selon elle, cette partialité n'a jamais été dirigée contre les autres ! »

« Je me suis longuement penché sur les articles relatant ce discours, » termina Sturgess, « et j'y ai discerné ce que voulait me faire appréhender Narcissa Malefoy. Vous avez été grand, tout simplement, clément et généreux ! Un témoignage de ce type lors du procès, serait de nature à écourter sensiblement le séjour de mon client à Azkaban… je sais que je demande beaucoup, compte tenu de vos griefs personnels et pourtant je persiste. Seul votre témoignage pourrait aider Drago Malefoy ! »

En entendant prononcer le nom de l'infâme forteresse où son parrain avait passé les onze plus terribles années de sa vie, Harry pâlit. Azkaban c'était aussi la permanente et ignominieuse présence des Détraqueurs. Comment un gamin douillet et craintif, tel que Malefoy, pourrait bien supporter cela ?

Harry observait Oliver Sturgess. C'était un avocat mais il n'était pas en train de jouer au plus fin. Il avait fait preuve d'une grande franchise. Il avait abattu clairement ses cartes. Il comptait sur un témoignage du Survivant et de surcroît, sur un témoignage _clément et généreux_. Mais Sturgess ne le prenait pas en traître. Et il n'essayait aucunement de le contraindre.

« Tant que vous n'essayez pas de me faire dire autre chose que ce que je veux dire, tout ira bien ! » finit par exprimer Harry. « Toutefois, je veux que ce soit bien clair entre nous, je ferai en aucun cas, un témoignage de complaisance ! Je répondrai aux questions comme je l'entends. Si vous tentez de me manipuler, d'une façon ou d'une autre, je vous écraserai et, par la force des choses, votre client avec vous ! »

« C'est très clair M Potter ! » rétorqua Sturgess. « Dois-je déduire de vos paroles que vous acceptez de comparaître pour la défense de M Malefoy junior ? »

« Oui… » répliqua Harry, « de toute façon, je vois pas comment je pourrais me soustraire à une citation à comparaître ! D'ailleurs il me viendrait pas à l'idée de me défiler devant une telle éventualité. Je dis bien éventualité car nous sommes en train de vendre la peau du Dragon avant de l'avoir tué. Le plus dur reste à faire : votre client ne veut pas en entendre parler d'après ce que vous avez dit… vous pouvez pas le forcer et sa mère non plus ! »

« D'abord, » précisa Sturgess, « je ne vous citerai à comparaître que si vous en acceptez librement le principe. Si vous avez la moindre réticence à ce sujet, dites le moi franchement et nous oublierons cette discussion. Ensuite, pour ce qu'il en est de la position de M Malefoy, lorsque nous en avons parlé, il était encore au ministère. Maintenant, il est sur le point d'être transféré à Azkaban. Je compte le laisser mariner environ deux semaines là-bas, avant de retourner le voir. Je sais que c'est cruel, mais c'est dans son intérêt. Quand je lui reparlerai de cette possibilité, je pense qu'il sera revenu à de meilleurs sentiments et qu'il verra les choses différemment ! »

« Je vois, » commenta Harry qui avait à nouveau blêmi, « j'accepte donc de témoigner librement, mais strictement dans les conditions que j'ai données tout à l'heure ! Autre chose, si Malefoy se montrait toujours réticent, dites lui que vous avez du mal à me convaincre, que l'idée est loin de me réjouir et que pour l'instant, vous savez pas encore si je vais accepter. La possibilité de me pourrir encore la vie depuis l'endroit où il est, devrait le mettre en joie et le pousser à vous demander de faire tout ce que vous pouvez pour m'obliger à venir ! Quand devez-vous le revoir ? »

« Merci pour la combine, » reprit Sturgess, « si besoin s'en faisait sentir, je ne manquerais pas de l'utiliser ! Cela pourrait effectivement le décider… J'ai prévu de retourner le voir dans une quinzaine de jours après son transfert à la forteresse… cela nous renvoie au dimanche 7 juin ! »

« C'est encore loin, » releva Harry, « il serait préférable de pas le laisser moisir trop longtemps là-bas ! Et sa mère, que devient-elle ? Vous m'en avez pas beaucoup parlé et vous ne m'avez pas demandé d'intervenir pour elle ! »

« Je ne suis pas l'avocat de Mrs Malefoy ! » expliqua Sturgess. « Je ne l'ai rencontrée que parce qu'elle voulait absolument que je défende son fils et me faire part de ses vues au sujet de la défense. Il est tout pour elle ! Son propre sort lui importe peu du moment que celui de son enfant est préservé. Il me faut convenir que jusqu'ici, ses idées m'ont bien aidé… »

« M Potter, » interrogea finalement Sturgess, « m'autorisez-vous à répéter que vous avez émis le souhait de voir le procès de mon client se tenir au plus vite ? »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Oliver Sturgess tirait immédiatement avantage des situations qui se présentaient à lui. Il savait utiliser toutes les armes à sa disposition, même celle consistant à exercer une pression au travers du prestige du Survivant. Il était intelligent, à tel point qu'Harry n'était pas sûr de ne pas avoir été manipulé sans s'en apercevoir.

Mais si c'était le cas, cela ne le dérangeait pas. Une page s'était tournée… depuis quand ? Il ne le savait pas exactement. Depuis le soir du récit de Poudlard ? Depuis que Malefoy avait voulu le sauver ? Avant ? Cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. La page était tournée… point ! Pour lui, les choses ne seraient plus jamais comme avant, même si cela n'était pas le cas pour Malefoy… oui, même si Malefoy refusait de tourner sa page à lui…

« Je commence à avoir l'habitude d'être cité à tout va ! » signala Harry en guise d'acceptation et avec un sourire énigmatique. « Je pense qu'une fois de plus ou de moins n'y changera pas grand-chose. En retour, je vous demanderai une faveur. Je ne souhaite pas être un objet de curiosité pendant le procès. J'aimerais pouvoir venir juste pour l'heure de ma convocation. Et ensuite je voudrais pouvoir partir tout de suite après mon témoignage. Pourriez-vous avoir l'amabilité de demander ça pour moi ? »

« Je transmettrai à qui de droit ! » affirma Sturgess en se levant. « Je présume qu'il sera possible de vous satisfaire. Bien… je vous remercie de votre excellent accueil M Potter. Vous vous doutiez bien que je ne pouvais pas vous obliger à comparaître. A aucun moment vous n'avez cherché à vous esquiver, même en sachant qui vous alliez aider à défendre. Permettez-moi de vous féliciter pour votre esprit civique ! Et j'aimerais souligner que j'ai rarement vu une telle clémence ! Je suis enchanté d'avoir fait votre connaissance ! »

« Ces paroles sont flatteuses, » répliqua Harry en riant, « je pourrais les considérer comme une tentative de corruption ! Je suis heureux, moi aussi, de vous avoir rencontré. Vous avez toute mon estime. Mais cette appréciation positive vous concernant, n'influera pas sur mon témoignage. J'espère que vous en êtes conscient ! Nous nous reverrons donc à l'audience. »

Me Oliver Sturgess salua et se dirigea vers la sortie. Dès qu'il fut parti McGonagall et Slughorn considérèrent Harry. Sauf pour les salutations, ils n'avaient pas parlé, se contentant de surveiller les débats afin de pouvoir témoigner de leur correction, au besoin.

« M Potter, » déclara McGonagall émue, « j'ai toujours regretté de ne pas avoir eu d'enfant. Si j'avais pu avoir un fils, j'aurais voulu qu'il soit tel que vous ! Cela fait déjà un bon moment que je voulais vous le dire. Mais je n'ai pas trouvé d'occasion propice pour le faire ou tout simplement, j'ai manqué du courage nécessaire ! Je trouve qu'aujourd'hui est une excellente opportunité et comme vous le constatez, je me suis déniché un peu de courage ! »

S'il savait que la Directrice l'appréciait, Harry ne s'était pas attendu à ce que ce soit à ce point là. McGonagall avait fait fort ! Et elle ne trichait pas, ça se voyait. Elle lui aurait décoché un _Stupéfix_ que cela ne l'aurait pas plus sonné.

« Eh bien prouvez-le, » répliqua Harry d'une voix enrouée, « en m'appelant définitivement Harry, au lieu de papillonner entre mes nom et prénom… et en me tutoyant ! »

« Cette proposition est-elle valable pour tous ceux qui aimeraient avoir un fils à votre image ? » s'enquit Slughorn arborant un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

« La proposition est valable pour tous ceux qui m'ont aidé à abattre Voldemort ! » proféra solennellement Harry.

OoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooO

« Elle est dingue ! » s'exclama Ron après un moment d'incrédulité. « Ma sœur est complètement dingue, faut la foutre d'urgence à Ste-Mangouste ! »

Cela faisait trois jours qu'Hermione et Ron étaient de retour. Leur séjour en Australie s'était quelque peu prolongé. Les parents d'Hermione étaient confortablement installés dans leur nouvelle vie. Ils n'avaient pas la moindre réminiscence de leur existence antérieure. Et bien sûr, ils n'avaient pas la plus petite idée de ce qu'ils étaient pour Hermione.

Celle-ci n'avait pas voulu prendre le risque de les choquer par des révélations brutales. Pour altérer les souvenirs d'un sujet, sa coopération n'était pas nécessaire. Il pouvait même être inconscient pendant l'opération. Mais sa coopération totale et consciente était obligatoire pour rétablir l'intégrité de son esprit. Sinon, les dégâts pouvaient être importants et irrémédiables.

De plus, de la même façon que les sorts provoquant des blessures étaient bien plus faciles à maîtriser que ceux destinés à les guérir, les sorts d'oubli étaient plus simples à réaliser que ceux employés pour restaurer la mémoire.

Il avait donc fallu qu'Hermione et Ron apprivoisent M et Mme Wilkins. Et cela avait pris un peu plus de temps que prévu. Si les Wilkins avaient trouvé le jeune couple venu passer quelques jours de vacances près de chez eux vraiment charmant et attendrissant, ils ne s'étaient pas laissés approcher aisément.

Comme Harry, dans leurs échanges de correspondance, leur avait certifié que tout allait au mieux pour lui, qu'il les avait incités à prendre leur temps et à profiter pleinement de ces moments privilégiés à deux, les deux jeunes gens n'avaient pas hésité à différer leur retour.

Neuf jours avaient été nécessaires pour aboutir au résultat escompté. L'organisation du rapatriement avait pris trois journées supplémentaires. Depuis leur retour, M et Mme Granger étaient à Sainte-Mangouste. Hermione n'avait fait que rétablir quelques bribes de mémoire pour achever de les convaincre. Maintenant, ils étaient pris en charge par les meilleurs médico et psychomages.

Depuis trois jours, Hermione et Ron se partageaient entre le Terrier, Sainte-Mangouste et Poudlard. C'était là que la veille, sans y attacher une grande importance, simplement parce que cela lui était soudainement revenu à l'esprit, Harry leur avait parlé de la visite que lui avait faite Me Sturgess quelques jours plus tôt.

Ce matin là, comme M Weasley et Percy étaient déjà partis au travail, le petit déjeuner réunissait Mme Weasley, Ginny, Hermione, Georges et Ron. Très naturellement, ce dernier avait rapporté cette nouvelle, assurément sans intérêt et qui, contre toute attente, avait vu Ginny perdre ses couleurs tandis que sa tasse de thé lui glissait des mains !

Depuis le moment où la jeune sorcière avait ressenti cet étrange désarroi à l'égard d'Harry et qu'elle avait pris la décision de prendre un peu de champ pour essayer de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, elle n'avait pas arrêté de cogiter. Et ce d'autant plus qu'elle s'était rendue à cette amère évidence qu'Harry se pliait un peu trop facilement à ses exigences.

Même si elle avait conçu de résister à toutes ses tentatives éventuelles, le fait était qu'il n'avait rien entrepris pour s'imposer à elle ou au moins tenter de l'amener à réviser sa position. C'était peut-être cela le plus pénible pour elle. Par conséquent, elle avait imaginé tous les scénarios possibles, même les plus invraisemblables, pour expliquer et son trouble et l'attitude bien trop raisonnable d'Harry.

Au travers de ce qu'elle considérait comme un coup de théâtre, Ginny avait eu une sorte d'illumination. Rien n'obligeait Harry à comparaître et pourtant il allait le faire. Et il allait le faire pour la défense de son prétendu plus grand ennemi après Voldemort ! Pour celui qu'il était supposé haïr… restait à savoir s'il le haïssait réellement ou si cette pseudo-haine ne dissimulait pas autre chose. La sagesse populaire le disait bien : de l'amour à la haine, il n'y a qu'un pas et… vice versa !

Cette fois-ci, sous le feu des questions de sa mère, d'Hermione et de Ron, Georges étant toujours un peu absent, Ginny avait enfin déballé ses tourments.

Pour le coup, Georges s'était réveillé. Molly et Hermione, la bouche ouverte, dévisageaient Ginny avec la même expression interrogative. Et Ron, après l'écoulement du temps nécessaire à ce que cette théorie absurde vienne titiller ses neurones, s'était mis à hurler.

« Je suis pas folle Ron, » scanda Ginny, « réfléchis un peu pour une fois ! Réfléchissez tous ! Harry et la fouine sont officiellement ennemis, ils disent qu'ils se haïssent et tout le monde les croit. Mais dans les faits, est-ce qu'ils veulent pas plutôt se convaincre eux-mêmes qu'ils se haïssent pour éviter de se pencher sur la véritable nature de leurs sentiments. Dès que l'un est en fâcheuse posture, l'autre peut pas s'empêcher de le tirer d'affaire. Comment expliquez-vous ça ? Par un besoin irrépressible de continuer à se faire du mal jusqu'à la fin des temps ? Il serait pas plus simple d'admettre qu'ils ont décidé de se haïr parce qu'ils ont pas eu l'occasion de développer d'autres sentiments ? Parce qu'ils ont pas voulu voir une vérité dérangeante en face ? »

« Il y a peut-être du vrai dans ce que tu dis ! » répondit Hermione. « Je pense que la relation entre Harry et Malefoy est plus complexe qu'il y paraît. Je me suis déjà posé des questions à ce sujet. Par exemple, après l'épisode du manoir Malefoy, quand Drago nous tenait et qu'il a pas saisi cette occasion de se débarrasser enfin de nous. Puis dans la salle sur demande où il a sauvé la mise à Harry avant qu'Harry nous fasse risquer nos vies pour le sauver lui ! Mais de là à prétendre que tout cela c'est parce qu'ils s'aiment ! C'est osé quand même ! »

« Mais bon sang les filles, » protesta Ron, « on parle d'Harry, là… d'un héros quoi ! Dès que quelqu'un est en danger, il vole à son secours. Il se pose jamais la question de savoir si celui qu'il sauve le mérite ou pas, il le sauve, point ! Vous le connaissez comme moi. Il est franc comme l'or. S'il avait pensé que la fouine pouvait bénéficier d'une circonstance atténuante, même la plus petite, il nous en aurait parlé. Et pour le procès, il a bien dit à Sturgess qu'il ne serait pas complaisant, qu'il donnerait les faits tels qu'ils sont ! »

« Et il t'a pas menti quand il a dit ça, » insista Ginny, « il s'est menti à lui-même ! Mais il a des excuses. Jusqu'à maintenant, il a jamais pensé à tout ça. Il a jamais pris le temps d'essayer de comprendre tout ça. Vous rendez-vous compte que, pour Harry, c'est un peu comme s'il était né une seconde fois le soir où il a vaincu Voldemort. Sa véritable vie a commencé ce jour là. Avant il se contentait de survivre. Avant il pensait à court terme, il faisait aucun projet ! De toute façon, vous constaterez bientôt que j'ai raison : après le témoignage d'Harry, le sort de la fouine sera bien meilleur ! »

« Ma chérie, » intervint Molly, « moi, je trouve que sur des suppositions hasardeuses, tu as compromis une belle histoire entre Harry et toi ! Te rends-tu compte que tu pourrais très bien te tromper ? Et si c'était le cas et que vous décidiez de vous remettre ensemble, que rien ne sera jamais plus pareil pour Harry ? Qu'il n'oubliera probablement jamais le mal que tu es en train de lui faire ! »

« Attendons le procès, » s'obstina Ginny, « ça se passera exactement comme je le dis. C'est trop clair dans ma tête, maintenant. Ca explique tout depuis toujours ! Et si par bonheur je me trompais, je serais la plus heureuse des femmes. Je m'emploierais à faire oublier tout ça à Harry et à le rendre heureux ! »

« Ta mère a raison, Ginny ! » déclara Hermione. « Harry est en train de s'étourdir, de remplir sa vie, de prendre l'habitude de vivre… sans toi ! Il sera peut-être trop tard après le procès. Il ne voudra peut-être pas renouer et risquer l'éventualité d'une nouvelle rupture ! Sans compter qu'il peut très bien rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre. Tu sais, ses admiratrices sont nombreuses. Mais il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas du tout : à priori, tu as sacrifié ta relation avec lui par peur d'avoir… raison ? »

« Mais qu'est-ce qui aurait été préférable selon toi ? » demanda Ginny. « De pas me poser de questions ? De continuer en faisant semblant de rien ? De ne penser qu'à moi ? D'épouser Harry et de me l'attacher définitivement en ayant des enfants avec lui ? Tout ça pour qu'il découvre finalement qui il est dans quelques années et qu'il en soit malheureux… vous le connaissez, il pourrait jamais quitter sa famille, il se sacrifierait encore ! Alors, à tout ce gâchis, je préfère qu'il comprenne tout de suite ce qu'il y a à comprendre. Oui, même si vous le croyez pas, je l'aime… je l'aime tellement que je préfère le voir heureux sans moi que malheureux avec moi ! »

« Ce que tu viens de dire est méritoire, c'est même très louable ! » répondit Hermione. « Mais ça ne l'est que pour l'éventualité où tu aurais raison ! Et rien ne prouve que ce soit le cas… qu'est-ce qui te rend si certaine de pas te tromper ? »

« Je vais vous faire part de quelque chose qui m'a beaucoup travaillé… m'a fait énormément mal ! » avoua Ginny. « Je pense qu'Harry m'estime mais qu'il m'aime pas… en tous cas, pas d'amour. Moi je l'ai toujours aimé. J'étais disponible et il s'en est rendu compte. Il était avec moi parce que c'était facile, pratique et aussi pour essayer de faire comme les autres. Mais il m'a jamais montré plus que de la tendresse. Quand je discute avec mes copines, toutes me disent que leurs mecs les sollicitent sans arrêt… enfin… vous savez… je veux dire… ils ont des besoins physiques… sexuels ! Avec Harry, il en a jamais été question… »

« Tu dérailles complètement ma pauvre fille, » coupa Ron, « Hermione et moi non plus, nous n'avons pas encore… »

Réalisant ce qu'il était sur le point de révéler et que tout le monde avait bien évidemment deviné, maintenant, Ron s'était interrompu. Il était devenu aussi rouge que la plus belle des pivoines. De son côté, Hermione avait rosi mais elle n'en voulait pas à son petit rouquin gaffeur d'avoir évoqué ce côté intime de leur relation.

« Et vous avez parfaitement raison mes petits, » soutint Molly, « rien ne presse ! Cela doit être un moment merveilleux dans la vie d'un couple. Il doit se préparer, être attendu… vraiment désiré par les deux partenaires ! »

« On s'égare, là ! » commenta Georges. « On tourne autour du pot même. La vraie question est : si Ginny a raison, qu'est ce que ça change pour nous ? Pour Ginny, tout est clair dans son esprit, elle pense avoir raison et elle s'efface… et pour les autres ? »

« A supposer que Ginny ait raison, » rétorqua Hermione, « je dis bien à supposer, je ne vois pas ce que nous y pourrions. Si Harry et Drago s'aimaient, il faudrait faire avec, non ? »

« Pour moi, ça serait déjà pas très drôle qu'Harry aime un garçon… » confia Ron, « pourtant, je crois que je pourrais m'y faire ! Mais la fouine ? Là, c'est trop ! »

« Ca voudrait dire alors, que tu renoncerais à l'amitié d'Harry ! » fit remarquer Hermione. « Parce que si Harry aimait Drago et que tu refusais cette relation, tu obligerais Harry à faire un choix difficile. Entre l'amour d'un côté et l'amitié de l'autre, tu choisirais quoi, toi ? La possibilité de voir Drago entrer dans le cercle de nos fréquentations ne m'enchante guère. Mais je ne suis pas prête à laisser tomber Harry. Alors, même si cela ne me plairait pas, je ferais tous les efforts qu'il faudrait ! »

« Bien dit Hermione ! » tonna Georges. « S'il y a quelqu'un qui a gagné le droit d'aimer et d'être aimé, c'est bien Harry. Pour moi, il peut aimer un garçon, ça me gêne pas du tout ! Et si l'heureux élu était la fouine, je ferais avec. Je veillerais juste à ce que Malefoy se foute pas de sa gueule… mais dans notre hypothèse, y a pas de risque puisque Malefoy aime Harry ! »

« Ron, il faut juste bien analyser la situation, » murmura Mme Weasley, « c'est pas parce que l'on apprend quelque chose que l'on ne connaissait pas d'une personne que cela change cette personne. Dans ce qui n'est qu'une hypothèse, Harry aime Drago. Ca ne change pas Harry. Il est toujours le Harry que nous connaissons. Il se trouve juste que nous avons une information nouvelle et importante à son sujet. Est-ce que cette information est de nature à remettre en cause l'amitié, même l'amour que nous lui portons ? D'autant plus que le Drago qui aime Harry n'a peut-être plus rien à voir avec celui qui le haïssait ! Ce Drago là n'était peut-être qu'une façade pour tenir Harry au loin… »

« Mouais ! Bon… on avisera le moment venu, » grommela Ron, « s'il vient jamais. Surtout pas un mot de tout ça à Harry ! Et pas un mot aux autres non plus ! On aurait l'air de quoi si, comme je le crois, tout ça n'était que des divagations de gamine hystérique ? »

OoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooO

Quand Me Sturgess revint le voir, le dimanche 7 juin 1998, soit un mois jour pour jour après leur première entrevue ainsi qu'il le lui avait annoncé, cela faisait onze jours que Drago végétait dans l'aile rénovée d'Azkaban. Onze jours de trop selon lui. Les conditions de logement n'étaient pas en cause ou disons que, comparées à celles des prisonniers logés dans les quartiers de haute sécurité, il aurait été inconvenant de s'en plaindre.

Non, le problème venait des Détraqueurs. Drago n'avait jamais subi leur odieuse influence auparavant. Bien sûr il y avait toujours eu des Détraqueurs dans l'entourage immédiat de Voldemort. Ce dernier ayant fait du manoir Malefoy, sa dernière résidence officielle, Drago était habitué à leur présence… mais pas à leur horrible domination psychique. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres préservait ses disciples des effets démoniaques de la répugnante engeance.

A la prison d'Azkaban, en principe, les Détraqueurs épargnaient les prisonniers du quartier rénové. Ils n'avaient pas pour vocation d'en persécuter la population. Mais, ils étaient si nombreux et si difficiles à contrôler, que trop souvent, ils s'en prenaient à tous les détenus, sans distinction. Dans ces moments abominables où il se trouvait en leur pouvoir, Drago n'avait plus qu'une envie : disparaître de la surface de la terre à jamais.

Un froid glacial s'insinuait dans son corps et dans son esprit. L'espoir l'abandonnait. Les souvenirs heureux s'envolaient. Toutes forces le quittaient, même celles qui lui auraient permis, éventuellement, de mettre un terme définitif à ses souffrances. Il tombait, là où il se trouvait, complètement submergé par les images les plus douloureuses de sa vie, en revivant sans cesse les épisodes les plus tragiques. Il n'était plus que souffrance, tourment, désespoir. Alors, son âme errait dans les ténèbres glacées d'une nuit polaire… jusqu'à ce qu'un gardien se rende compte de l'épouvantable emprise et l'en libère… enfin !

Et dire que lui et sa cour s'étaient gaussés de Potter et de sa terreur des Détraqueurs. Ici, en survolant les lieux à plusieurs dizaines de mètres, ils étaient capables de faire des ravages. Que diable avaient-ils pu faire endurer au Survivant qui les avait eus face à lui maintes fois… qui en avait presque reçu le baiser mortel, à deux reprises ? Drago ne voulait même pas y penser et s'était juré que jamais plus il ne se moquerait de Potter à ce sujet.

Onze jours… onze jours qu'il était là, à la portée de ces persécutions aléatoires et avilissantes, qui le laissaient chaque fois, plus vide, plus faible, plus méprisable… lorsqu'Oliver Sturgess lui reposa la fameuse question :

« Alors M Malefoy, en ce qui concerne la citation de M Potter, avez-vous réfléchi ? »

« Faites comme bon vous semble, Maître, » s'entendit répondre Drago, « vous avez carte blanche ! Mais, Maître, sortez moi de là… et sortez moi de là vite ! Je ne sais pas combien de temps je pourrai tenir avant de perdre complètement la raison… Merlin, comment font-ils ceux des autres quartiers ? »

Après cette réponse, Drago constata que le visage d'Oliver Sturgess s'était détendu. Son comportement à son égard changea du tout au tout. Plus de dédain, au contraire, tout en restant professionnel jusqu'au bout des ongles, il se montra amical. Il lui certifia qu'il allait s'occuper de lui, qu'il ne le laisserait pas tomber, qu'il remuerait ciel et terre pour que, bientôt, Azkaban ne soit plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

Pour bien le rassurer, il lui indiqua avoir déjà rencontré Potter et que celui-ci avait accepté de comparaître, qu'il lui avait même donné un petit stratagème à utiliser, si nécessaire, pour le cas où son client se montrerait toujours aussi peu réceptif.

Devant sa curiosité, Sturgess raconta à Drago, son entrevue avec le Survivant. Et Drago se mit à rire. Cela lui fit tellement de bien de rire un peu, de pouvoir rire encore, de savoir rire encore. Il n'avait pas ri depuis des jours, depuis des semaines, depuis une éternité… Merlin, il ne se souvenait plus de la dernière fois où il avait ri ainsi, de bon cœur.

Il avoua aussi à son avocat que le Survivant le connaissait bien. Qu'il le décryptait mieux qu'il ne l'aurait cru… et que sa petite astuce aurait sûrement fonctionné.

Au passage, il nota que c'était relativement inquiétant. A l'avenir, si avenir il y avait, il faudrait qu'il se méfie de cela. Potter aurait fait un honorable Serpentard, même un grand Serpentard. Déjà le soir du récit de sa vie, à Poudlard, le survivant avait lu en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Drago n'avait dû qu'à la magnanimité du Gryffondor de ne pas finir en charpie. Devant la faiblesse évidente de son interlocuteur, Potter avait renoncé à prononcer les paroles qui l'auraient crucifié. Si les rôles avaient été inversés, Drago lui, ne se serait pas gêné pour pousser son avantage jusqu'au bout.

Il nota aussi, en son fort intérieur, que Potter ne le haïssait pas… pas au point de vouloir le laisser aux mains des Détraqueurs. Rien que cette pensée le requinqua à ce moment là. Un espoir nouveau naquit dans son esprit… un espoir irraisonné de liberté retrouvée… un espoir que les Détraqueurs allaient avoir du mal à anéantir. Un espoir qu'il allait leur jeter en pâture, jour après jour. Ils ne lui prendraient plus rien d'autre… si cela ne durait pas trop longtemps.

Il devait bien y avoir quelque chose de plus à faire… Potter était un bourreau pour les Détraqueurs. Ce que Drago tenta alors, marcha au-delà de toute espérance. Quand l'un des monstres voulut s'emparer à nouveau de son esprit, Drago se laissa envahir par l'image d'Harry. Il mit dans cette représentation toutes ses forces, tout son cœur, toute son âme. Puis il essaya de ne projeter rien d'autre que cette image sur le Détraqueur qui s'attaquait à lui.

Il sentit la volonté du spectre frémir devant cette résistance imprévue. Mais l'abomination mouvante ne renonça pas… pas tout de suite. Elle le harcela, encore et encore… l'image d'Harry vacilla plusieurs fois. Drago eut de plus en plus de mal à l'entretenir. Il était sur le point de céder quand la monstruosité abandonna… sans que quiconque ne vienne à son aide… si ce n'est, bien involontairement, Potter… mais cela, personne, jamais personne n'en saurait rien !

Oliver Sturgess tint parole. Il vint le voir régulièrement, d'abord et avant tout, Drago l'avait bien compris et lui en était reconnaissant, pour lui apporter un soutien moral et lui permettre de se changer les idées. Ensuite, bien sûr, pour l'informer de l'avancement de son affaire et lui faire part de toutes les démarches entreprises.

Il en profitait pour lui donner les principales nouvelles. Tout paraissait tourner autour de Potter. Le Survivant semblait être la personnalité en vue. L'avocat ne cachait pas l'admiration qu'il avait pour ce dernier. Pour lui, Harry Potter était sans nul doute possible l'Elu. Et ce mot, dans sa bouche, exprimait quelque chose d'extraordinaire, de merveilleux.

Drago le laissait dériver, sans opposition, dans ce qu'il considérait comme des divagations. L'avocat, quand il venait le voir, passait de longs moments avec lui et cela, ça n'avait pas de prix. N'entendre parler que de Potter, même en bien, n'était pas cher payé pour l'inestimable service rendu.

La parole d'Oliver Sturgess fut même doublement tenue. En effet, il annonça bientôt à Drago que la date de son procès était fixée aux 15 et 16 juin. Drago eut du mal à y croire. Il ne pensait pas passer en jugement avant août. Les nombreux cas prioritaires étaient loin d'avoir été examinés.

Dans ces cas prioritaires, celui de Lucius Malefoy était bel et bien traité… tranché même ! Son père avait adopté une défense suicidaire. Il s'était montré malefoyen au possible. Raciste, méprisant, haineux, insultant… il n'avait rien fait pour invoquer d'éventuelles circonstances atténuantes, bien au contraire.

Etait-ce pour se racheter de sa lâcheté des derniers jours ? Etait-ce parce qu'il était incarcéré dans les quartiers de haute sécurité d'Azkaban, là où les détraqueurs régnaient en maîtres ? Son dossier était indéfendable, il n'avait aucune chance de sortir de la forteresse avant des années, s'il en ressortait un jour.

Avait-il opté pour une fin rapide, de loin préférable, à son sens, à la mort lente et certaine que lui offrait les Détraqueurs en s'insinuant chaque jour un peu plus dans son esprit ? Si c'était son but, il fallait reconnaître qu'il l'avait atteint… pour une fois. Lucius Malefoy venait de recevoir le baiser de la mort d'un Détraqueur...

Drago ne s'était pas senti spécialement affecté par ce qu'il était advenu de son père. Pas plus qu'il ne l'aurait été si c'était arrivé à une vague connaissance. La seule chose qui avait eu de l'importance à ses yeux, était l'effet pervers et dévastateur induit par l'attitude outrancière de Lucius Malefoy.

Effet que Drago osait espérer imprévu, quoique cela ne changeait pas grand-chose à l'affaire. La fortune et les biens de Malefoy sénior avaient été confisqués. Quand on savait que dans la famille Malefoy, tout l'héritage ou presque, revenait à l'héritier mâle premier du nom, on comprenait vite l'étendue du désastre.

Si la sentence de sa mère devait comprendre une mesure identique, de nature à soustraire les biens lui provenant de la famille Black, Drago ne pourrait plus compter que sur lui-même. C'est à dire, sur trois fois rien… en vendant tout ce qui lui appartenait en propre, il pourrait réunir cent mille gallions… cent cinquante mille, tout au plus… une misère quand on était habitué à un train de vie tel que le sien !

Toujours est-il que Drago avait pris conscience du fait que ses inquiétudes n'avaient été que matérielles. Etait-il devenu indifférent ? Ses émotions et sentiments étaient-ils enfouis aussi profondément que cela ? Si oui, il le devait à celui qui venait de tirer sa révérence et il fallait donc qu'il l'en remercie.

Pourtant, Drago se souvenait parfaitement d'avoir érigé son père, si peu paternel au regard de ce que représentait le concept en général, en modèle à égaler. Ainsi, toute sa vie, il avait essayé de l'imiter. Jusqu'à ces dernières années…

Quand avait-il cessé de l'admirer ? Quand avait-il cessé de le singer ? Quand avait-il décidé de prendre un autre chemin, sans savoir vers où se diriger, du reste ? Etait-ce quand son père était tombé en disgrâce ? Etait-ce quand il avait compris que son père était dans le camp de Voldemort davantage pour ses frayeurs qu'en raison de ses convictions ? Etait-ce quand il avait constaté que son père rampait sous terre, comme un ver effrayé à l'idée de se faire écraser, plutôt qu'en surface, ainsi que l'aurait fait un noble serpent, prêt à se défendre et à contre-attaquer ?

Drago se demandait s'il était si outrancièrement égoïste. S'il était si obnubilé par sa petite personne et ses conditions de vie que, tant que celles-ci ne connaîtraient pas d'amélioration sensible, il serait incapable de ressentir la moindre émotion ou de se mettre à la place de qui que ce soit d'autre, fusse même son propre père ?

Au moment où il avait appris sa mort, Drago ne s'était pas même posé la question de savoir s'il avait aimé son père. Les mots aimer ou amour étaient vides de sens pour un Malefoy. Il ne pouvait donc pas avoir le moindre tourment à ce titre…

En tout cas, Oliver Sturgess avait été une flèche dans son domaine. Les procès de Gregory Goyle et Millicent Bulstrode n'étaient pas encore prévus, celui de Pansy Parkinson aurait lieu seulement mi août. Me John Trevor Landis lui-même, ténor du barreau, n'avait pas encore réussi à obtenir une date pour Narcissa Malefoy.

Drago se vida de toute substance lorsqu'il eut cette pensée. Sa mère était aussi à Azkaban, exactement dans la même situation que lui, à la merci des agressions arbitraires des Détraqueurs. Et certainement qu'elle ne pouvait pas compter sur son défenseur pour la réconforter à la façon dont Sturgess le réconfortait lui. Son cœur était broyé par cette évidence. Ce constat étonnait Drago. Peut-être n'était-il pas complètement dépourvu de sentiment finalement. S'il s'en sortait, avec Sturgess, il faudrait qu'ils soutiennent pareillement sa mère…

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

Si pour l'instant, il révisait seul dans la bibliothèque de Belcastel, Harry n'était pas seul dans sa demeure, loin de là même. Après Poudlard, Belcastel était une sorte de seconde ruche pour les gobelins.

Mais ici, au moins, les murs étaient toujours debout. Ce qui n'était plus le cas à l'Ecole de Magie.

Car en effet, devant l'affluence des inscriptions et la forte probabilité d'un manque de place, à très court terme, pour pouvoir les accepter toutes, des mesures radicales avaient été prises. Les capacités actuelles d'accueil de l'école devaient être doublées. Il fallait donc entièrement revoir toute l'organisation : résidentielle, éducative, administrative.

La Tour Gryffondor avait vécu et avec elle la tour Serdaigle et toute la partie centrale du château. A la place, les quatre ensembles multi-tours, qui allaient abriter les quatre maisons, s'élançaient déjà vers les cieux… sur les plans. Il n'y aurait ni favoritisme, ni jalousie, chacune des maisons disposerait désormais, exactement des mêmes infrastructures, du même ameublement, des mêmes garnitures… à ses couleurs, bien entendu.

L'enceinte gauche du château, en venant de Pré-au-Lard, n'existait plus elle non plus. Sa reconstruction allait donner naissance à la nouvelle aile éducative de l'école. Elle engloberait toutes les salles de cours, la bibliothèque et servirait de base à la monumentale nouvelle tour d'astronomie.

Pour l'instant, le rempart droit était encore intact. On y avait provisoirement transféré les quartiers des professeurs, ainsi que l'administration strictement nécessaire pour expédier les affaires courantes. Par la suite, le bastion droit serait rasé lui aussi pour être reconstruit et abriter toute l'intendance : administration, bureaux, cuisines, infirmerie. La nouvelle grande salle, qui servirait toujours de réfectoire, de salle des fêtes et de réception, en serait le prolongement et ferait la jonction avec le quartier résidentiel.

Compte tenu de tous ces chamboulements, depuis plusieurs jours déjà, Harry avait fait de Belcastel son lieu de villégiature. Mais aujourd'hui, exceptionnellement, il y était resté toute la journée.

Car en ce lundi 15 juin, premier jour du procès de Malefoy junior, ses amis et la plupart des professeurs étaient allés assister à l'audience. Au final, cette journée n'avait pas été aussi interminable qu'Harry l'avait d'abord redouté.

En fait, il n'avait pas eu le temps de s'ennuyer. Il avait eu une séance de préparation physique prolongée avec Elliot ainsi qu'un cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal de très haut vol. Faldrig l'avait fait mander à plusieurs reprises pour venir tisser la magie nécessaire à la poursuite des travaux à Poudlard.

Une des grandes cheminées du hall avait été raccordée au Réseau de la poudre de Cheminette pour permettre aux gobelins d'aller et venir. Randell l'avait également utilisée.

Et puis Harry avait fait la connaissance de Tovurk, l'Erudite et de Guvrok, l'Enseignant. Hermione ne tarissait pas d'éloges à leur sujet. Pour ses recherches sur la magie créatrice et sur l'élu, la jeune fille avait sollicité l'assistance des gobelins. Elle s'était entichée des deux anciens qu'on lui avait présentés.

Les deux gobelins personnifiaient la sagesse et la mémoire vivante de la société gobeline. Ils connaissaient tout sur tout, avaient réponse à tout. Et ils étaient charmants et patients. En leur compagnie, Harry avait passé un après-midi des plus agréables.

Le véritable cours d'histoire de la magie, auquel ses deux hôtes s'étaient livrés, avait été tout bonnement magistral. Nul doute que si cette matière eut été enseignée de cette façon à Poudlard, elle aurait rapidement fait beaucoup d'émules. Harry n'avait pas vu le temps passer.

Bien sûr, les gobelins avaient abordés l'histoire sous un angle différent de celui présenté par le programme officiel de l'Ecole. Gobelins, elfes, centaures et autres créatures magiques y étaient parties prenantes mais sévèrement assujetties par les sorciers. Cependant, cette approche paraissait plus exacte.

Harry avait pu poser des questions dans des domaines qui l'intéressaient. Tovurk et Guvrok avaient exposé une théorie très intéressante au sujet des Phénix et de la Magie Créatrice. D'après eux, les phénix étaient des entités de magie pure, remontant à la Création. Ils étaient les dépositaires de la Magie Créatrice existant dans l'univers physique. Comme l'usage de cette magie s'était réduit comme peau de chagrin au cours des temps, la population des phénix avait décliné en conséquence.

Ce qui voulait dire que les dix phénix actuels suffisaient à thésauriser toute la Magie des Magie encore présente dans le Monde de la Sorcellerie : celle des Elfes, des Gobelins, d'Harry et de tous ceux qui étaient encore capables, peu ou prou, de la brasser.

Comme preuve de leurs dires, ils avaient cité la naissance de Fumseck qui correspondait au moment où les frères Peverell avaient flirté avec la Magie Créatrice pour créer leurs artefacts mythiques. La capacité nouvelle de ces trois grands sorciers avait provoqué l'entrée d'une quantité supplémentaire de Magie dans l'univers physique. Celle-ci ne pouvant être distribuée sur les phénix existants, Fumseck était apparu.

Quand Harry avait alors demandé comment ils expliquaient la réapparition de Mélissol, les deux anciens s'étaient regardés en souriant puis, lui avaient déclaré que c'était à lui de répondre à cette question. Et comme il avait du mal à admettre ce qu'ils sous entendaient, les gobelins lui avaient posé deux questions précises. Ils s'étaient enquis du moment exact de son premier contact avec la Source. Puis ils avaient voulu savoir si l'apparition de Mélissol n'avait pas suivi cet évènement de très près.

Voyant bien où ils voulaient en venir, Harry avait souligné un paradoxe qui contestait ce postulat. Un seul phénix, normal, était apparu lorsque les trois Peverell avaient retrouvé le chemin de la Source. Pourtant, ils étaient de très grands sorciers, leurs créations le prouvaient assez. Or, pour lui seul, un Phénix-Roi, plus puissant, était entré dans le jeu avant même qu'il n'ait établi son véritable premier contact avec la Source… ça n'était pas très logique.

Encore une fois, les deux gobelins s'étaient regardés puis avaient répondu à cette apparente anomalie. Selon eux, les frères Peverell avaient été conscients de l'existence de la Source et l'avaient localisée, mais ils n'étaient pas entrés en contact avec elle. Ils avaient juste trouvé un moyen de capter un peu de Magie Fondatrice pour enchanter leurs artefacts.

Peu après l'assassinat du premier, maître de la baguette aînée, le deuxième, maître de la pierre de résurrection, avait fortuitement atteint la Source. Il n'y était pas préparé et n'avait pas su reconnaître le danger. Son premier contact avait également été le dernier, il s'était dissous dans la Magie des Origines. Le troisième des frères, suite aux expériences malheureuses des deux premiers, avait décidé d'arrêter de jouer à l'apprenti sorcier. Voilà comment naissaient, généralement, les légendes figurant dans les contes pour enfants.

Tovurk et Guvrok en avaient profité pour féliciter Harry d'être entré en contact avec la Source et d'en être revenu. Seul un sorcier extraordinaire, comme devait l'être le Juste, pouvait avoir accompli cela !

A cet aparté, Harry avait essayé d'en savoir plus sur cette fameuse prophétie dite du Juste. Mais les gobelins lui avaient fait comprendre qu'il valait mieux, pour lui, en savoir le moins possible sur la question. Parce qu'il était au cœur de la prophétie et que de savoir ce qu'elle disait pouvait l'influencer. Le pousser à se lancer dans des quêtes qu'il n'aurait jamais envisagées avant. Qu'il ne devait pas se laisser guider par des écrits millénaires reprenant, plus ou moins bien, les paroles de personnes dont on ne pouvait avoir aucune idée du degré de sagesse ou de démence.

Cependant, ils lui avaient indiqué qu'un nouveau signe corroborait le fait qu'il soit bien le Juste. Ils avaient cité, dans un bel ensemble :

_« Convoqués par l'Etre Pur, les Phénix de la Création, en un même endroit, apparaîtront. De leur collaboration, pour la postérité, une œuvre admirable jaillira. Cela, de la renaissance, l'espoir sera ! »_

En cette fin d'après-midi, Harry repensait à tout cela. Cette journée, qui aurait dû être ennuyeuse et languissante, s'était révélée enrichissante et courte. Elle avait filé comme du sable entre ses doigts…

Ce qui faisait que la journée suivante approchait à grands pas. Et c'était une toute autre affaire. Il ne pourrait pas faire autrement que de s'y offrir en spectacle et ça ne le réjouissait pas… Mais contrairement à ce qu'il s'était imaginé jusque là, cela ne le contrariait pas.

C'était étonnant, car le lendemain, à la première heure, il allait témoigner au procès de Malefoy !

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

Fin du septième chapitre

Sûrement un petit commentaire à faire, non ? N'hésitez pas, à vos claviers… j'attends, merci !

A très bientôt… si vous êtes bien sages !

_Harry Potter - Le Maître de la Mort - Chapitre 7 - Page __40 / 40_


	8. Procès

**Harry Potter - Le Maître de la Mort**

**Chapitre 8 : Procès - Une audience mouvementée**

(Réédition du 06/09/2010)

**Bonjour à tous !**

Le voilà enfin ce fameux procès que vous attendiez tous depuis des lustres. Du moins, sa première partie… car il est très long… trop long pour tenir dans un seul chapitre en tout cas. Je pense qu'il devrait vous tenir en haleine et vous donner l'envie de vous jeter sur le suivant sans attendre… enfin, je l'espère, hein !

**Droits**** :** Les personnages principaux et la plus part des lieux de ma fiction appartiennent, bien sûr, à J.K. Rowling. Je la remercie de m'avoir emporté dans son monde merveilleux durant toutes ces années de la saga Harry Potter (HP)… mais puisqu'elle a décidé de jeter l'éponge, voici comment j'imagine la suite de son œuvre.

**Avertissement**** :** Cette fiction est un spoiler. Si vous n'avez pas lu les 7 tomes de HP et que vous comptez le faire, ne lisez pas cette histoire, elle commence juste à la fin du tome 7, après la bataille du chapitre 36. L'épilogue est ignoré. C'est aussi un slash HP/DM - DM/HP à venir. En clair, je parle d'une relation homosexuelle ! Ceux qui n'apprécient pas, vous voilà prévenus. Certains lecteurs peuvent aimer une histoire tout en préférant ne pas y lire certaines scènes. Pour eux, j'indique au début de chaque chapitre une cotation particulière qui s'y applique. Le début d'une scène « chaude » sera signalé par un avertissement du type « Attention - Lemon / Slash - Attention ». De même, la fin de la scène en question sera signalée par une mention du type « Fin - Lemon / Slash - Fin  ». Il suffira donc de se reporter d'une mention à la suivante pour éviter la séquence « chaude »...

**Cotation**** :** T (déconseillé aux moins de 13 ans) pour ce chapitre, bien que l'ensemble sera certainement classé M (déconseillé aux moins de 16 ans) au final.

**Note de l'auteur**** :** il y a 2 intrigues principales dans cette fiction. D'une part, la prise de conscience d'Harry, son acceptation progressive de qui il est et de ce qu'il est appelé à devenir. D'autre part l'évolution des positions et sentiments d'Harry et Drago l'un par rapport à l'autre. En partant de l'histoire originale et des personnages originaux, je décris cette évolution en restant le plus plausible possible. Je place les personnages dans des situations qui les font évoluer émotionnellement mais logiquement…

**Introduction au huitième chapitre** : Il a fini par craquer. Pour échapper à l'enfer d'Azkaban, Drago s'est résolu à l'impossible. Il a accepté que Me Sturgess, son avocat, fasse citer Harry lors de son procès… Mais le Survivant peut-il quelque chose pour lui ? En aura-t-il envie ? Car il l'a précisé : en aucun cas on ne lui fera dire autre chose que ce qu'il veut dire, un témoignage de complaisance est totalement exclu. Pourtant au fur et à mesure que l'audience avance, le témoignage du Survivant revêt un caractère de plus en plus impératif. Rien ne se passe comme prévu, tout va bel et bien reposer sur Harry… qui va avoir à faire face à une vieille connaissance. Connaissance avec laquelle il a quelques comptes à régler. Cela sera-t-il suffisant pour sauver Drago ?

**Bonne lecture !**

OoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooO

**Harry Potter - Le Maître de la Mort**

**Chapitre 8 : Procès - Une audience mouvementée**

(Réédition du 06/09/2010)

C'était le deuxième jour du procès de Drago Malefoy. Celui-ci ainsi que Me Oliver Sturgess, son avocat, étaient à leurs places, au milieu de la salle du tribunal… au centre de l'arène plutôt. En effet, l'audience n'avait pas lieu dans les locaux habituels, prévus à cet effet, situés dans les sous-sols du bâtiment. Elle se tenait dans la plus grande salle du ministère, généralement utilisée pour les plus importantes manifestations et cérémonies d'apparat.

L'héritier des Malefoy avait le redoutable privilège d'être jugé en présence du Magenmagot au grand complet. Et en effet, tous ses membres, à l'exception de ceux désignés pour représenter la Grande Cour de Justice Magique de Grande Bretagne pendant l'audience, étaient arrivés et répartis à égalité, dans deux tribunes amorçant un cercle, à gauche et à droite de l'estrade centrale où siégeait la Cour.

La Cour était présente et en place, elle aussi. Mme Griselda Marchebank, récemment désignée Présidente-Sorcière du Magenmagot par ses pairs, dirigeait la session en personne. Elle était solidement secondée dans sa tâche par M Arthur Weasley, nouveau Ministre de la Magie et M Kingsley Shacklebolt, Directeur du Bureau des Aurors et ex-Ministre de la Magie par intérim. Ces deux derniers, de par leurs fonctions, étaient membres de droit du Magenmagot. En outre, ils présidaient eux-mêmes, les deux autres cours, nommées pour aider à dégager les couloirs d'attente de la Justice Magique. Car effectivement, celle-ci avait fort à faire en ce moment. Deux Juges-Assesseurs complétaient ce tribunal d'exception. Un sorcier insignifiant, membre du Magenmagot, dont Drago avait oublié le nom. Et puis… Mme Dolores Ombrage, qui avait elle-même présidé la Commission des Nés Moldus sous la précédente administration. Autant dire que Malefoy junior allait être jugé par ce qui se faisait de mieux dans le domaine, la crème des crèmes, aussi bien sur le plan de la notoriété que sur celui des responsabilités.

En plus de tout cela, Drago avait eu l'immense et désagréable honneur de découvrir que son audience allait être publique. Le nombre des demandes pour assister à cette session avait été considérable. Il avait fallu refuser du monde. Dans le prolongement des tribunes du Magenmagot d'autres tribunes avaient été installées pour fermer le cercle traditionnel de la Justice Magique. Il n'y avait pas une place de libre parmi les neuf cent dédiées au public. Dans l'immense salle, il ne restait plus qu'une allée, derrière lui, interrompant le cercle des tribunes et menant à l'entrée. Côté intérieur, deux gardes-sorciers en surveillaient les abords. Par les portes, encore ouvertes, on apercevait quatre autres gardes qui surveillaient le côté extérieur de l'entrée.

Mais tout ce beau monde n'était pas venu pour Drago Malefoy. Non, qu'ils soient juges, officiels ou particuliers, ils étaient tous là parce que M Harry Potter était cité à comparaître. Détail plus que troublant, il était cité par la défense. Stratégie très osée de la part de celle-ci, car il était notoire que le Survivant et l'accusé n'étaient pas dans les meilleurs termes.

C'était vraiment très exceptionnel car Harry Potter n'avait été appelé à témoigner dans aucun autre procès jusque là et ne témoignerait probablement dans aucun autre après celui-là. Alors, outre la légitime curiosité quand au résultat de la tactique adoptée par la défense, tout le monde voulait savoir ce que l'Elu avait à dire. Tout le monde voulait l'entendre de ses propres oreilles plutôt que de le lire dans les journaux. Les citoyens du Monde Magique étaient dans l'attente d'une annonce imminente, d'un évènement extraordinaire, d'un évènement tel qu'il ne s'en produisait qu'un seul, au cours d'une ère !

Sturgess lui avait raconté tout cela quelques jours plus tôt. Et Drago avait fulminé en l'apprenant. Il ne serait même pas la vedette de son propre procès. Même là, Potter allait lui damer le pion… Mais pour autant, il n'avait pas remis en cause la manœuvre de son avocat.

C'était donc le deuxième jour de son procès. Drago constata qu'il était 8h51 à la grande horloge. Tout le monde était là… sauf lui ! Cet insupportable Potter, qui arrivait toujours en retard, allait-il avoir l'outrecuidance de faire attendre la Grande Cour de Justice du Monde Magique ? Il n'était pas en retard… pas encore. Sa Sainteté Potter, elle-même, la grande, l'unique, n'était citée à comparaître que pour 9h00. Depuis la veille, tous les autres témoins étaient arrivés bien en avance. Ils avaient attendu bien sagement, dans un couloir servant de vestibule du tribunal, qu'on veuille bien les appeler. Saint Potter, lui, était cité au début du deuxième jour du procès. Il n'attendrait pas, dès qu'il arriverait le procès reprendrait, il n'y aurait qu'une seule audition de sa personne et dès qu'elle serait terminée, il s'en irait et il n'y aurait aucune possibilité de le réentendre. La Justice Magique était aux pieds de Potter. Le Monde de la Magie était devenu complètement fou pendant que lui s'efforçait de résister à la folie à Azkaban !

La première journée ne s'était pas déroulée au mieux. A bien y réfléchir, cela n'aurait pas pu être pire. Dans un premier temps, Drago avait été particulièrement ravi de voir Dolores Ombrage parmi les membres de la Cour. En effet, lors de son passage à Poudlard, Ombrage avait créé la fameuse Brigade Inquisitoriale. Drago avait été l'un des Chefs de cette petite Organisation. Avec Ombrage, ils avaient travaillé en étroite relation, formé une équipe. Ainsi, maintenant qu'il était dans le besoin et qu'elle avait l'opportunité de faire quelque chose pour lui, il comptait sur elle pour arrondir les angles.

Mais Oliver Sturgess s'était montré très réticent. Il avait vu là une intrusion imprévisible et dangereuse. Il la connaissait fort bien. Dolores Ombrage n'agissait, généralement, que dans ses propres intérêts. Dès le début, il voulait la faire récuser. Ce à quoi Drago s'était opposé formellement.

Erreur funeste ! Il aurait du faire confiance à son avocat. Ne lui avait-il pas prouvé jusque là sa valeur ? Ainsi, tout au long de la première journée, Dolores Ombrage l'avait broyé inexorablement. Elle avait profité des prérogatives accordées aux membres de la Cour, leur laissant toute latitude pour aider à la manifestation de la vérité. Indéniablement, elle en avait même plus qu'abusé. Chaque fois que l'accusation et la défense avaient terminé d'interroger un témoin, elle avait pris la parole pour l'interroger, elle-même, à son tour. Elle s'était livrée à des contre-interrogatoires en règle. Ses questions étaient insidieuses, viles et orientées. Elle les posait d'une façon qui n'attendait que des réponses défavorables à Drago. Elle suggérait même les réponses attendues. Et le problème était que la défense ne pouvait reprendre la parole derrière elle pour tenter de limiter les dégâts.

Après le passage des deux premiers témoins, en constatant la tournure que prenaient les évènements, Drago avait demandé à Sturgess de récuser Ombrage. Mais malheureusement, cela n'était plus possible. On ne pouvait récuser un membre de la Cour qu'avant le commencement des débats… la roue avait tourné, la chance était passée, Drago avait joué et perdu !

De ce fait, la première journée avait été un véritable carnage. En scrutant les tribunes, Drago avait mesuré les dégâts que Dolores lui causait à chacune de ses interventions. Bizarrement, les seuls qui lui avaient montré un peu de compassion étaient Granger et les Weasley, frères et sœur.

Depuis le début, ils étaient là, au premier rang de la tribune de droite, immédiatement dans le prolongement du Magenmagot. Drago s'était d'abord dit qu'ils étaient venus pour assister à l'hallali. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Malefoy junior les voyait très bien. Il n'avait même pas à se tourner pour les observer. La veille, quand il avait rencontré le regard de Granger, il n'y avait lu ni l'aversion à laquelle il s'était attendu, ni le plaisir qu'elle aurait dû manifester à le voir dans une situation délicate. La belette elle-même avait affiché, plus qu'à son tour, ses fameuses moues niaises dont elle avait le secret. Ses moues avaient peut-être été débiles mais elles n'avaient pas été triomphales. Ginny Weasley, la petite amie de Potter, l'avait regardé avec une expression indéfinissable. Il semblait y avoir de la tristesse et de l'impuissance mais, visiblement, pas de méchanceté. Georges Weasley avait paru ailleurs. Sa mère s'était souciée plus de lui que du sort de l'accusé. Et quand, très rarement, Drago avait croisé son regard, elle avait affiché une mine réellement navrée. Non, ils n'étaient pas venus pour la curée.

Parmi eux, il y avait un gobelin… un gobelin ! Il s'était entretenu régulièrement avec les amis de Potter. Et il y en avait d'autres dans le public. On avait refusé du monde mais des gobelins avaient obtenu des blancs-seings pour entrer… au procès d'un membre de la haute aristocratie ! Décidément, le Monde Magique filait un bien mauvais coton !

Même s'il avait puisé un peu de force dans l'attitude clémente de ses ennemis, dans un demi-sourire qu'ils affichaient, dans un regard qui avait tous les airs d'un petit encouragement, Drago avait été particulièrement abattu en fin de première journée. Il se revoyait à Azkaban pour de longs mois, peut-être des années. Comme il en avait fait la remarque à son défenseur, celui-ci lui avait demandé de ne pas dramatiser.

Sturgess lui avait affirmé qu'il avait bâti sa défense essentiellement sur le témoignage de Potter. Qu'au cours de la journée il avait observé, dès qu'il le pouvait, le clan du Survivant et qu'il n'y avait pas vu d'hostilité. Pour lui, c'était de bon augure, rien n'était perdu. Harry Potter pouvait, à lui seul, contrebalancer tout ce qui avait été dit jusque là. Il espérait même que Dolores Ombrage, satisfaite de ses petits succès de la journée, garderait la même attitude en face du Survivant. Quand celui-ci s'apercevrait de l'entreprise systématique de manipulation des réponses, qu'il constaterait les tentatives évidentes de Dolores pour charger au maximum Drago dans le but, non moins évident, de prouver sa pseudo intégrité, tel un aigle, il fondrait sur elle et la déchiquèterait. Harry Potter avait la fibre des Héros, des vrais, des grands, des justes. Il ne supporterait pas que l'on en rajoute, il ne supporterait pas que l'on frappe bassement et impunément un adversaire blessé, un adversaire déjà à terre.

Et c'est avec cet espoir secret, qu'il ne révèlerait jamais à quiconque, que Drago attendait la reprise du procès. 8h59… il allait être en retard ! Comme d'habitude. On ne se refaisait pas.

Dans l'instant même où il se faisait cette réflexion, il y eut un brouhaha dans le hall. Tous les regards s'orientèrent immédiatement vers l'origine du remue-ménage. Potter venait de transplaner, sans le moindre bruit et sans le fameux flash blanc qu'il avait produit, à Poudlard, la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu faire. Il se tenait juste devant l'entrée, à l'extérieur de la salle. Il était exactement à l'heure… la politesse des Survivants ? Le bâton de la mort était dans sa main droite, ce qui ne semblait pas du goût des gardes. Ceux-ci s'étaient agglutinés autour de lui sans oser, toutefois, tenter de le désarmer.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Quel est donc ce tintamarre ? » demanda autoritairement, Griselda Marchebank.

L'un des gardes s'approcha pour venir l'informer de l'arrivée de M Harry Potter et lui signaler que celui-ci refusait de leur remettre son arme.

« Il est absolument hors de question de demander à M Potter de remettre sa baguette à qui que ce soit ! » protesta vigoureusement Shacklebolt.

« Absolument, » confirma énergiquement Arthur Weasley, « la baguette de M Potter ne peut être confiée à nul autre que lui-même ! »

« Faites entrer M Harry Potter, » ordonna Marchebank, « et qu'on lui laisse sa baguette ! »

Drago se tourna une nouvelle fois, un bref instant, pour voir Harry s'avancer. Il en fut époustouflé. Sa tenue était irréprochable. Lui-même ne l'aurait pas reniée. Il était vêtu d'une somptueuse robe de sorcier noire, non fermée. En mouvement, des reflets argentés égayaient fort joliment et sobrement le sombre tissu de très grande qualité. La robe était agrémentée de liserés argentés aux revers des manches, du col et de la boutonnière. Une veste gris moyen, un pantalon noir, eux aussi coupés dans les meilleurs tissus, une chemise de soie blanche et des bottines de cuir noir, complétaient la tenue du Survivant.

En fin connaisseur, Drago apprécia le changement de style du témoin de la défense. L'ensemble était très classe, très élégant. Il n'avait pas été conçu pour attirer l'attention. Il était là pour mettre en valeur la prestance de celui qui le portait. Et là aussi il y avait du changement.

Les cheveux de Potter étaient enfin disciplinés ou du moins savamment arrangés dans une coiffure frisottante, partant un peu dans tous les sens, mais encadrant fort bien le visage. De plus, Potter avait enfin renoncé à ses redoutables lunettes de foire. A la place, une fort jolie monture argentée, très discrète, on ne la voyait presque pas, soutenait des verres, toujours ronds, mais quasi invisibles. Merlin, Potter avait de grands yeux de jade à tomber par terre, Drago n'y avait jamais fait attention avant.

Mais tout cela n'était rien, il ne suffisait pas d'être bien habillé. Il fallait savoir porter tout cela avec distinction. Si Drago avait conscience d'avoir toujours été considéré comme un prince dans ce domaine, en voyant approcher Harry, il se disait que c'était un roi. Il était droit, mais pas raide. Sa démarche était souple et assurée, ni trop rapide, ni trop lente. Il donnait l'impression d'avancer sur un nuage, sans la moindre résistance. La nombreuse assistance, silencieuse, dont tous les regards convergeaient sur lui, n'avait pas l'air de le déranger le moins du monde… qu'est ce qu'on avait donc fait à Potter ? En quelques semaines, il avait acquis ce que Drago avait mis des années à apprendre.

Drago regardait de nouveau droit devant lui. Il essayait d'afficher une contenance qu'il n'avait pas eue depuis bien longtemps. Il fallait qu'il soit à la hauteur de ce Potter là. Et cela ne serait pas chose facile. D'autant plus que tous ses espoirs reposaient sur lui désormais, sur son ennemi de toujours.

A la surprise de Drago et à la surprise générale, Potter dépassa le fauteuil des témoins pour venir faire face à la Présidente-Sorcière. Il la salua, déposa la baguette aînée devant elle, bien en vue sur le bureau et lui dit tout simplement :

« Je vous confie ma baguette, Madame la Présidente ! »

« Fort bien M Potter, » répondit Griselda Marchebank en souriant, « la Cour veillera sur elle ! »

Le Survivant pivota sur sa gauche pour échanger des salutations avec Arthur Weasley, se tenant à la droite de la Présidente et Dolores Ombrage, placée à droite du Ministre de la Magie. Puis il se tourna sur sa droite pour saluer de même Kingsley Shacklebolt, siégeant à gauche de Griselda Marchebank et le deuxième Juge-Assesseur, assis à gauche du Directeur du Bureau des Aurors.

Ensuite Potter vint s'asseoir à sa place, au milieu de l'arène. Drago croisa son regard. Il fut étonné d'y voir successivement de l'étonnement, de la douleur, de la colère. Potter n'était pas allé à si bonne école que lui ou pas assez longtemps, on lisait sur son visage comme dans un livre. Mais quelles étaient les raisons de ses sentiments ? Etait-il toujours aussi remonté envers lui, contrairement à ce que Sturgess l'avait amené à penser ? Drago avait-il fait toutes ces concessions pour se voir finalement terrasser et humilier, en public, par son rival ?

L'interrogatoire avait commencé. Le représentant de l'Accusation faisait bien son travail, mais Potter lui répondait calmement, lentement, en pesant bien chacun de ses mots. On devinait son besoin de faire un témoignage aussi sobre que possible. Il ne voulait pas se laisser emporter par son animosité personnelle envers l'accusé. Il se contrôlait pour être objectif, pour être juste. Drago en fut soulagé et dû reconnaître que de ce fait, les choses s'arrangeaient quelque peu, pour lui.

Le contre-interrogatoire d'Oliver Sturgess fut un modèle du genre. Un peu moins sur la défensive, Harry répondit volontiers aux questions de l'avocat. Il n'eut aucune réticence à donner les faits venant en faveur de l'accusé… toujours Saint, le Potter !

En reprenant sa place à côté de son client, Sturgess lui avait déclaré qu'il était satisfait. Cela s'était passé au mieux pour Drago. Dans les moments favorables, Potter avait été fair-play, même s'il n'en avait pas rajouté. Dans les moments délicats, il ne l'avait pas enfoncé, il avait eu la magnanimité d'un roi. Finalement, il était roi dans bien des domaines celui-là !

Et puis… et puis ce fut le tour de Dolores Ombrage. Potter commença à lui répondre calmement. Mais dès la première série de questions, qui, en fait, reprenait toujours la même interrogation avec une formulation différente, le rouge lui monta aux joues. Sa voix devint frémissante et saccadée. Il était en colère, mais il tenait bon. Ombrage n'arrivait pas à lui faire dire ce qu'elle voulait et elle enrageait derrière son faciès hypocritement affable. Pour la sixième fois, elle tenta de résoudre son dilemme en revoyant son énonciation.

« Sauf votre respect, Mme Ombrage, j'ai déjà répondu cinq fois à cette question ! » signala Harry. « La vérité est la vérité. Quelle que soit la façon de présenter votre question, elle appellera toujours la même réponse. Celle que je vous ai déjà donnée, en essayant de la rendre la plus claire possible à quatre reprises. Je ne peux pas faire mieux. Il est possible que ma réponse ne vous convienne pas, mais c'est la seule que j'ai à vous offrir ! Puis je en outre préciser que la façon que vous avez de mener cet interrogatoire, me semble tendancieuse… »

« Vous frisez l'outrage à magistrat dans l'exercice de ses fonctions, M Potter ! » le coupa onctueusement Ombrage. « Il ne vous appartient ni de juger de la façon dont je pose mes questions, ni du nombre de fois que j'estime devoir les poser si les réponses ne me semblent pas suffisamment explicites ! »

« En l'occurrence, Dolores, » intervint Griselda Marchebank, « M Potter a raison. Vous avez posé cette question sous tous les angles. La réponse donnée me semble, à moi, tout à fait claire ! Veuillez donc passer à la suivante… s'il advenait que vous en ayez d'autres ! »

Sturgess se pencha vers Drago afin qu'il soit le seul à entendre ce qu'il disait :

« Harry Potter vient d'exprimer, haut et fort, qu'il n'entendait pas se laisser manipuler. En déclarant que sa façon de poser les questions était tendancieuse, il vient de remettre en cause tous les interrogatoires de Dolores. La Cour penche du côté du Survivant. C'est très bon pour nous cela ! Si Ombrage persiste, nous allons droit au clash ! J'ai l'impression que Dolores est la seule à ne pas comprendre à qui elle a à faire. Elle est sur le point de commettre une grosse bêtise… »

Effectivement Ombrage entama une nouvelle série de questions ou du moins, essaya. A la deuxième reformulation, Potter explosa. Il ignora complètement l'interrogatrice et s'adressa à Griselda Marchebank :

« Est-ce un gag, Mme la Présidente-Sorcière ? Si c'est le cas, je le trouve fort déplacé en ce lieu. Si ça n'est pas le cas, c'est pitoyable ! Mme Dolores Ombrage est en train de nous faire perdre notre temps à tous. Les questions qu'elle pose m'ont déjà été posées par l'Accusation et j'y ai donné des réponses claires et précises. Je ne suis pas un professionnel du prétoire, mais j'en connais suffisamment pour avoir la nette impression que Mme Ombrage confond le rôle du Juge-Assesseur avec celui du Ministère Public. Pourrait-on lui rappeler qu'elle ne peut-être juge et parti ? A moins que la Cour ne considère que l'Accusation ait incorrectement assuré sa tâche ! »

« Outrage à magistrat ! » croassa Ombrage. « Cela va vous coûter cher M Potter. Vous n'êtes qu'un simple témoin dans ce tribunal. Vous n'avez pas à remettre en question l'action du parquet ! Mais qui donc croyez-vous être ? Pour qui vous prenez-vous ? Je demande… »

Et, au cours de cette tirade, Potter s'était levé, lentement, sereinement. En se levant il avait levé sa main droite, comme pour prêter serment. Ce simple geste avait été tellement empreint d'autorité, tellement impérial et impérieux à la fois, que les membres de la Cour, comme les spectateurs, s'étaient redressés sur leurs sièges. L'assemblée s'était figée, elle retenait son souffle. Ce changement sensible d'ambiance avait coupé le sifflet de Dolores Ombrage !

« On y est, » chuchota Sturgess pour Drago, « la bêcheuse rose est fichue. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va dire ou faire mais elle ne s'en relèvera pas ! »

OoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooO

Harry était à la limite de l'emportement. A son entrée dans le prétoire, déjà, il avait été choqué et contrarié d'apercevoir Ombrage parmi les membres de la Cour. La vielle harpie rose à tête de crapaud était encore passée entre les mailles du filet ! Mais comment diable pouvait-elle être à cette place ? S'il la voyait bien dans un tribunal, c'était dans le fauteuil des accusés et nulle part ailleurs.

Alors il avait appelé les Reliques à la rescousse, leur demandant de l'aider à se contenir, à se contrôler, à se comporter le plus dignement possible… à faire un témoignage propre.

En rejoignant la place des témoins, juste à côté de celle des accusés, Harry avait pu examiner Malefoy pour la première fois. Et il avait été sidéré. Les traits de Drago étaient émaciés comme jamais ils ne l'avaient été auparavant. Son teint était blafard, à tel point qu'Harry s'était demandé s'il n'était pas malade. Et sur le visage de Drago, on voyait encore les cicatrices laissées par les blessures de son passage à tabac… par ses amis mangemorts. La grande entaille sur sa joue gauche, notamment, le défigurait toujours. Elle s'était, visiblement, mal refermée. Les prisonniers n'avaient-ils donc pas droit à des soins dignes de ce nom ? Le Monde de la Magie manquait-il à ce point de compassion ?

Derrière ces cicatrices apparentes, Harry en avait vu d'autres plus anciennes, dont il devinait bien la provenance. Les doloris répétés et les autres gâteries du Lord laissaient ce genre de souvenirs durables. C'était son ennemi de toujours qui les avait subis. Malgré tout, Harry n'avait pu s'empêcher de ressentir de la pitié et de la souffrance pour lui… et une sourde colère à l'encontre de l'auteur de ces tortures.

Ainsi, pendant les interrogatoires, aussi bien de l'accusation que de la défense, Harry avait dû faire des efforts constants pour garder son calme. Plus particulièrement, il lui avait fallu évacuer la pression qui montait en lui chaque fois qu'il apercevait l'ex inquisitrice de Poudlard. Il ne supportait pas ses sourires faux et ses mimiques hypocrites. Fort heureusement, les Reliques étaient là, elles veillaient. Il les sentait. Il savait qu'elles l'inspiraient.

Du coup, il avait entrepris de se calmer, de bien respirer, de parler lentement et posément. Car il voulait faire en sorte que son antipathie et son animosité, à l'égard d'Ombrage, n'influe en aucune manière sur son témoignage. Drago devait répondre de ses actes, juste de ses actes, de rien d'autre, d'absolument rien d'autre.

Le représentant de l'Accusation et l'avocat de Drago avaient fait montre de retenue et de respect à l'égard d'Harry. Il lui avait même semblé voir de la sympathie et de l'admiration sur leurs visages. Peut-être même davantage sur celui de Me Sturgess. Ce dernier n'avait jamais cherché à le prendre en traître ou à lui faire dire autre chose que ce qu'il voulait dire. Jusqu'à ce moment là, son audition s'était déroulé aussi bien que possible, compte tenu des circonstances… jusqu'à ce que la furie rose entre en jeu !

Dès la troisième question d'Ombrage, Harry avait vu clair. Comme deux ans auparavant, quand elle l'avait torturé pour lui faire dire qu'il mentait en affirmant que Voldemort était de retour, elle voulait l'amener à présenter les choses à sa convenance. Elle n'était arrivée à rien par la torture, autrefois, elle n'avait aucune chance d'arriver à quoi que ce soit, aujourd'hui, par la manipulation verbale, même avec Drago comme thème. D'ailleurs, pourquoi en voulait-elle ainsi à Drago ? Pourquoi tenait-elle tant à le charger ainsi ? Drago avait été un de ses fidèles, il l'avait soutenue… à moins que…

Oui, ce devait-être cela. Ombrage avait besoin de consolider sa position. Si elle était là, c'est qu'elle avait été blanchie de justesse. L'affaire Drago Malefoy était un cas mineur dans la foule des affaires en cours. C'était une sorte de mise à l'épreuve pour Ombrage. Et pour pouvoir assurer définitivement son retour en grâce, elle était prête à sacrifier un de ses partisans. Le traitement qu'elle infligeait à Drago était une manière de se dédouaner.

Eh bien, si c'était son but, Harry allait se faire un plaisir de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Même si, pour cela, il fallait qu'il fasse acquitter son ennemi.

Il n'aurait peut-être pas d'autre occasion de se venger de la sorcière rose à tête de grenouille. Harry se réjouissait d'avance de la déstabiliser. De provoquer sa déconfiture totale s'il le pouvait. Arthur et Kingsley le laisseraient faire. En son temps, Griselda Marchebank avait démissionné du Magenmagot, en signe de protestation à la nomination d'Ombrage au poste de Grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard. Elle ne ferait probablement pas preuve d'un zèle démesuré en faveur de celle qu'elle ne devait pas porter très haut dans son cœur. L'Accusation, qu'elle ridiculisait, ne broncherait certainement pas…

L'occasion se présenta bien vite. A la sixième question, qui n'était que la reprise, pour la cinquième fois, de la première, Harry envoya sa sonde. Aux regards réjouis de la Cour, il comprit que Dolores était isolée.

Trois questions plus tard, dont deux nouvelles reformulations, il avait aussi compris que la Juge-Assesseur ne se rendait pas compte que la pente sur laquelle elle s'aventurait était devenue raide et glissante. Elle pensait mener les débats et faire d'une pierre deux coups : dans son entreprise pour revenir sur le devant de la scène, au passage, elle s'offrait le plaisir d'accrocher Harry en essayant de le faire inculper d'outrage. Ombrage aimait les luttes d'influence… quand elle croyait disposer de tous les atouts. Il allait lui montrer qu'il savait jouer à ce jeu là, lui aussi, et qu'il avait un joker !

« Je ne me prends pour personne d'autre que moi-même, Mme Ombrage ! » déclara-t-il doucement mais fermement, dans un premier temps.

Puis dans un deuxième temps, il proclama, en détachant bien ses mots :

« Je suis… Mme Ombrage… je suis Harry Potter ! Je suis celui qui a survécu, quatre fois, aux sortilèges de mort du Seigneur Noir ! Je suis celui que tout un chacun désigne sous le terme Survivant ! Je suis surtout, Mme Ombrage, celui que vous avez essayé d'empêcher, par tous les moyens y compris la torture, de mener à bien sa mission une année durant ! »

« Parce que j'ai survécu, Mme Ombrage et parce que vous avez tenté de me barrer la route avec toute l'énergie et tous les moyens dont vous disposiez, je vous dénie le droit de siéger dans cette Cour ! »

Dolores Ombrage, qui ne s'était pas attendu à cette attaque en règle, se leva sous le coup d'une colère non contenue. Elle ne s'avouait pas vaincue. Ses paroles, dites d'une voix frémissante et cinglante, s'adressaient à Griselda Marchebank :

« C'est intolérable Mme la Présidente-Sorcière ! C'est une véritable infamie ! Je vous rappelle que j'ai fait l'objet d'une enquête serrée. Cette enquête m'a mise totalement hors de cause ! De plus, la défense elle-même ne m'a pas récusée ainsi qu'elle pouvait le faire. Aucune loi, aucun usage, aucune jurisprudence n'autorise un simple témoin à formuler une récusation ! »

« C'est exact M Potter, » confirma la Présidente, « j'ai pris connaissance, personnellement, du rapport final relatif à cette enquête avant d'autoriser le retour de Dolores Ombrage parmi nous… »

« Dans ce cas, Mme la Présidente-Sorcière, » reprit Harry le plus sereinement du monde, « les enquêteurs me semblent sujets à caution. Il serait peut-être judicieux d'enquêter sur les enquêteurs ! Peut-être ont-ils accordé des passe-droits dans l'espoir d'une reconnaissance ultérieure quelconque. Peut-être sommes nous en présence d'une corruption sournoise ! »

« Il tape dur et fort le gaillard ! Il y en a qui doivent trembler dans les tribunes officielles ! » marmonna Sturgess juste pour son client.

« Mme la Présidente-Sorcière, » explosa Ombrage, « il faut stopper cela immédiatement ! On n'a jamais vu pareil scandale. Tout ce que j'ai fait l'a été sur ordre, des ordres écrits. J'ai produit tous les documents nécessaires et des témoins… M Potter a toutes les audaces ! Il ne s'attaque pas seulement à ma personne, il met en doute l'intégrité et l'honneur de notre Justice toute entière ! »

« Mme la Présidente-Sorcière, » intervint Harry, « quand un crime est commis, l'éternelle question restera toujours de déterminer qui en est le coupable, de celui qui en a ordonné l'exécution ou de celui qui l'a perpétré. A mon sens, les deux sont aussi coupables l'un que l'autre. Il me semble d'ailleurs, que certains des délits reprochés à M Malefoy dans ce procès, ont été accomplis sur les ordres de Mme Ombrage, alors qu'il était membre de sa Brigade Inquisitoriale… »

« Je vous signale que nous ne sommes pas en train de juger Dolores Ombrage, M Potter ! » répliqua Marchebank. « Votre réquisitoire est malvenu. Ce n'est ni le bon moment, ni le bon endroit ! Je sais parfaitement tout ce que nous vous devons. Aussi, je veux bien faire acte d'indulgence et mettre votre interpellation au crédit de votre jeunesse et de votre impétuosité, qualités qui nous ont bien servi à d'autres moments. Je ne retiendrai donc pas l'outrage… »

« Il est hors de question, pour moi, d'en rester là ! » grinça Ombrage qui reprenait des couleurs. « Potter m'a diffamée publiquement, il doit être sévèrement… »

« Taisez-vous Dolores ! » la coupa Marchebank. « Et restez courtoise dans _mon tribunal_ : le témoin est M Potter et non Potter. Il n'est plus votre élève. Les accusations qu'il porte à votre encontre sont effectivement très graves. J'ai entendu les mots torture et crime. Je conçois parfaitement avec lui, que si les faits étaient avérés, vous n'auriez pas votre place dans cette Cour. En ce qui me concerne, M Potter est plus que digne de foi. S'il fallait opposer sa parole à la votre, je pencherais de son côté sans la moindre hésitation ! Je m'étonne d'ailleurs, qu'il n'ait pas été interrogé lors de l'enquête. Je n'ai pas vu trace non plus, d'un témoignage quelconque de la part d'un autre élève ou du personnel de Poudlard… en dehors de M Rusard ! Etrange, non ? Regrettable omission des enquêteurs ? Quoiqu'il en soit, il n'est pas en _mon pouvoir_ d'ouvrir une nouvelle enquête ou de procéder à une mise en accusation à l'intérieur de cette audience… »

Griselda Marchebank sondait Harry. Son regard paraissait vouloir le pénétrer. Pourtant elle lui souriait sans équivoque. Son attitude était franchement engageante à son égard. En analysant ses paroles, Harry comprit que la Présidente-Sorcière lui avait tendu la perche et qu'elle était en attente. Elle venait de déclarer qu'elle lui accordait toute sa confiance. Elle venait d'affirmer les doutes qu'elle entretenait au sujet de l'enquête ayant abouti à la réhabilitation d'Ombrage. Pour finir, elle lui disait qu'il n'était pas en _son pouvoir à elle_ d'ignorer les procédures et les règles propres à la justice du monde magique. C'était un carcan dont elle, en tant que Magistrat Suprême, ne pouvait s'affranchir sans remettre tout l'édifice en cause. Pourquoi Harry avait-il soudainement l'impression qu'elle le poussait à prendre l'initiative ? Etait-ce parce que le Ministre, le Directeur du Bureau des Aurors et le deuxième Juge-Assesseur, le considéraient tous avec la même attitude bienveillante malgré les mots sévères qu'il venait de leur adresser ?

Des paroles prononcées par les âmes, dans son espace, lui revinrent : _« Il faut accepter qui l'on est et ce que l'on est. Nous comprenons fort bien, qu'aujourd'hui, tu ne saches pas très bien qui tu es ! Mais un jour viendra où les choses seront claires pour toi. Ce jour là, Harry, lève toi et affirme au monde qui tu es ! Ce jour là, lève toi et revendique ce que tu es ! Et ce jour là, le monde, qui n'attend que cela, t'écoutera et t'entendra ! »_

« _J'ai _peut-être ce pouvoir ! » osa alors Harry tranquillement.

« Vous, M Potter ? Et à quel titre auriez-vous ce pouvoir ? » l'interrogea affablement Marchebank.

« Un petit instant s'il vous plaît ! » répondit Harry qui se tourna vers l'ex inquisitrice. « Mme Ombrage, je vous demande de reconnaître que vous n'êtes pas neutre dans cette procédure. Acceptez, de vous-mêmes, de vous retirer et nous en resterons là ! »

Tout lui échappait, dépassée par les évènements, l'intéressée ne pipa mot mais elle secoua la tête négativement, d'abord lentement puis de plus en plus frénétiquement.

« En ce cas, je n'ai pas d'autre alternative ! » constata Harry qui, sur un ton ferme et autoritaire, ton que nul ne l'avait jamais entendu utiliser, somma :

« Mme la Présidente-Sorcière, monsieur le Ministre, messieurs les Assesseurs, honorables membres du Magenmagot, je prends acte d'un disfonctionnement sérieux dans le déroulement de cette audience. Ce disfonctionnement promet à l'accusé un châtiment exemplaire et très certainement, sans rapport avec la gravité des faits qui lui sont reprochés. Aussi, afin de rétablir la justice dans son bon droit, je requiers d'assumer temporairement le contrôle de cette juridiction. Cette demande se justifie par la _préséance_ et _l'autorité_ conférées à _l'Elu_ ! »

« Merlin ! Je n'y crois pas… Il l'a fait… il s'est proclamé ! » murmura Oliver Sturgess qui s'était à nouveau penché vers son client. « C'est un jour extraordinaire… un jour béni ! Et il le fait pour vous M Malefoy ! Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'il pourrait aller jusque là… pas si tôt. Je sais qu'il ne se sent pas prêt. Mais sa conception de la Justice est trop forte, plus forte que son désir d'une vie tranquille, plus forte que son bien-être, plus forte que ses craintes de ne pas être celui que tout le monde attend, plus forte que sa terreur de ne pas être à la hauteur de la tâche qui l'attend… »

Griselda Marchebank consulta alternativement, Arthur Weasley, Kingsley Shacklebolt et son deuxième Assesseur. Ils firent oui de la tête. Elle interrogea du regard les deux tribunes où se répartissait le Magenmagot. Après avoir noté qu'une large majorité approuvait la démarche, elle proclama :

« A sa demande, l'autorité de cette Cour est transférée à _l'Elu_ ! »

Toujours debout, les deux mains agrippées au dossier du siège du Ministre de la Magie, Dolores Ombrage croyait vivre un horrible cauchemar.

« Mais… mais… c'est inimaginable ! » couina-t-elle. « Vous ne pouvez pas confier une telle charge à un gamin ! Je refuse de me soumettre à cette… »

« Vous n'avez pas la parole, Mme Ombrage ! » assena Harry. « Que vous le souhaitiez ou non, cette responsabilité est mienne ! Je vous ai donné l'occasion d'éviter ce qui va suivre, vous ne l'avez pas saisie. Tant pis pour vous ! Je rouvre l'enquête de moralité dont vous avez été l'objet. Pour ce qui me concerne, je considère que les enquêteurs ont fait preuve d'un laxisme coupable. Je vais apporter au dossier, les preuves qui auraient dû s'y trouver. Je compte démontrer que votre présence dans cette Cour, jette l'opprobre sur notre Justice toute entière ! »

« Je suis curieuse de voir comment vous allez faire, » ricana Ombrage, « s'il y avait eu de telles preuves, les enquêteurs les auraient trouvées ! »

Elle essayait de se reprendre et de se donner une contenance mais le seul fait qu'elle restât debout, presqu'entièrement dissimulée derrière le fauteuil d'Arthur Weasley, démontrait qu'elle n'y parvenait pas.

Harry s'approcha de la Présidente-Sorcière et tout en souriant à cette dernière, récupéra la baguette de sureau. Il fit un geste et la pensine de Dumbledore apparut à quelques pas de lui. Aussitôt, il appliqua la baguette sur sa tempe ainsi qu'il l'avait vu faire par Dumbledore et par Rogue. Il se laissa guider par son intuition… les reliques savaient comment faire ! Bientôt, des filaments d'une substance bleu-argenté s'échappèrent de sa tête. Ni gazeux, ni liquides, ils se collaient à la baguette et furent placés dans la pensine.

« Plutôt que de vous raconter, plus ou moins bien, les faits, » annonça Harry, « je vais vous les montrer. Les souvenirs ne mentent pas… »

« Et qui allez-vous désigner pour prendre connaissance de ces faits et nous les exposer ? » demanda Ombrage, d'une voix fluette, avec un petit rire mordant.

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'interprète ! » réfuta Harry.

Un nouveau geste de la baguette et la pensine augmenta de volume, jusqu'à atteindre la taille d'un petit bassin. Une brume vaporeuse argentée se forma sur le bassin et envahit, peu à peu, tout l'espace. Au fur et à mesure que le brouillard d'argent les atteignait, les spectateurs se trouvaient plongés dans les souvenirs d'Harry, de la même façon que s'ils avaient utilisé directement et individuellement la pensine.

Dans les souvenirs sélectionnés, on vit Harry lors de ses premières punitions dans le bureau d'Ombrage. Avec la plume ensorcelée de l'Inquisitrice, Harry écrivait, stoïquement, pendant des heures : « _Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges »._ En même temps les mots apparaissaient sur le dos de sa main, comme s'ils avaient été tracés à l'aide d'un scalpel. Car en guise d'encre la plume utilisait le sang d'Harry. Horrifié, chacun voyait Harry souffrir sans dire le moindre mot pendant que Dolores l'observait avec un petit sourire de satisfaction et un indicible plaisir.

« Mme Ombrage, » l'apostropha Harry, dès que l'immersion s'estompa, « loin de moi l'idée de vous accuser sans vous laisser l'opportunité de vous défendre ! Voudriez-vous nous donner quelques explications sur votre sens très particulier de l'éducation et sur votre plaisir évident à l'occasion de ces séances de torture, pratiquées sur des élèves ? »

Pendant qu'Harry allait récupérer ses souvenirs dans la pensine, Ombrage réfléchissait à une répartie pouvant infléchir ce qui venait d'être montré. Plus tendue que jamais, les mains toujours crispées sur le dossier du fauteuil d'Arthur, elle était manifestement déconcertée par les capacités d'Harry. Contourner, à cette distance, les protections de l'Ecole de Sorcellerie pour emprunter la pensine de Dumbledore dans le bureau de la Directrice, était déjà extraordinaire en soi. Et puis, jamais encore, elle n'avait vu un sorcier utiliser une pensine de cette façon. D'ailleurs, seuls des sorciers confirmés, très doués en occlumancie et en légilimancie, étaient capables d'extraire, sans dommage, leurs souvenirs. Tout ce qu'elle avait entendu, ces derniers temps, sur cet insupportable Potter serait-il donc vrai ? Il n'était pourtant qu'un élève très moyen l'année où elle avait dirigé l'école. Non… la véritable raison de sa force devait résider dans sa baguette. Le fameux bâton de la mort qu'il avait subtilisé à Voldemort… si seulement elle pouvait s'en emparer… il fallait temporiser, gagner le temps nécessaire.

« Un souvenir n'est pas un fait, il est soumis à interprétation ! » répliqua Ombrage. « Deux personnes ayant assisté au même évènement en auront un souvenir différent. De plus, à ma connaissance, un souvenir peu être manipulé ! »

« Sur ce dernier point, je suis d'accord avec vous ! » accorda Harry. « J'ai eu l'occasion de plonger dans un souvenir modifié. L'auteur avait eu tout le temps nécessaire pour procéder à la falsification. Il était très doué et pourtant, l'altération était visible pour le profane que j'étais. En venant témoigner aujourd'hui, je ne savais pas que vous seriez ici et que j'aurais à faire cette démonstration, je n'avais donc aucune raison de modifier mes souvenirs. Et si je l'avais fait quand même, en si peu de temps, je ne pense pas que quiconque aurait pu produire une version corrigée aussi parfaite ! Mais si certains ont des doutes, il me semble avoir vu M Lee Jordan dans les tribunes. Lui aussi a subi cette punition pour avoir simplement commenté ironiquement l'un de vos décrets. Nous pouvons l'appeler et examiner ensemble le souvenir de sa propre expérience… »

« M Jordan est de la Maison Gryffondor, comme vous ! » répondit Ombrage. « L'ensemble de cette Maison, y compris sa Directrice, m'a montré une hostilité inqualifiable dès mon arrivée à Poudlard. Vous vous êtes montés le bourrichon tous ensemble sur mon dos. Vos souvenirs sont donc communs ou déformés de la même façon ! »

« Soit, admettons ! » reprit Harry. « Il y a une façon très simple et très efficace de sortir de cette impasse, Mme Ombrage. Confiez-nous vos propres souvenirs des retenues que vous m'avez infligées ! »

« Ca n'est pas possible ! » croassa Ombrage qui, de nouveau, avait pâli. Encore une fois, elle ne s'était pas attendue à cette nouvelle pique. « Je n'ai jamais pratiqué cette magie permettant d'extraire les souvenirs… c'est dangereux ! »

« Qu'à cela ne tienne ! » proposa Harry. « Par légilimancie, avec votre accord, je peux procéder moi-même à l'extraction ! »

« Je m'y oppose formellement ! » protesta Ombrage.

Pour elle, ouvrir son esprit à l'adversaire aurait été suicidaire. Voyant que sa première riposte avait échoué, elle chercha désespérément une autre voie pour invoquer des circonstances atténuantes.

« Je reconnais que les faits semblent m'accabler. Mais les apparences sont trompeuses. C'est la raison d'Etat qui me guidait. Je n'ai jamais eu aucune marge de manœuvre. Les ordres du Ministre de la Magie, en personne, étaient clairs et précis. A l'époque, je ne m'étais pas rendue compte de la paranoïa qui affectait le jugement de M Cornélius Fudge… »

« Eh bien, voilà un point sur lequel nous ne sommes pas d'accord. Je vais donc, maintenant, apporter la preuve que votre enthousiasme n'avait rien à voir avec vos ordres ! Et pour le démontrer, je vais demander à M Drago Malefoy de m'aider… il était l'un des Chefs de votre Brigade Inquisitoriale, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Drago et Oliver, pris au dépourvu, se regardèrent. A l'inquiétude de Drago, Me Sturgess opposa la sérénité. Il y eut un petit conciliabule, à voix basse, entre eux. L'avocat avait une confiance totale en Harry. Il fallait l'aider à abattre Ombrage. Elle leur avait fait trop de mal, la veille, pour la laisser continuer. Si Harry arrivait à l'écarter, on pourrait retirer toutes ses interventions des minutes du procès. Bien sûr, les Juges se souviendraient encore de ce qui avait été dit, mais ce serait toujours ça. Et ils ne manqueraient pas de se rappeler que l'Elu avait trouvé la Justice partiale au cours de l'audience et qu'il avait récusé l'un d'entre eux.

Harry s'était approché de Drago et de son avocat. En attendant patiemment le résultat de leur échange, il vint faire face à son éternel rival. Drago se tourna enfin vers lui. Les deux jeunes gens se jaugèrent un moment. C'était bien la première fois que ces deux là se regardaient ainsi, sans se mépriser, sans s'insulter, sans la moindre hostilité, qu'ils allaient faire… équipe !

« Qu'est ce que tu attends de moi, Potter ? » demanda finalement Drago.

« Je voudrais, » répondit Harry, « que tu me confies un de tes souvenirs où l'on verrait Ombrage dans une situation tendant à confirmer qu'elle faisait plus qu'obéir aux ordres. »

« Impossible, je suis incapable de le faire ! » chuchota Drago, gêné.

« Mais tu as un souvenir valable au moins ? » s'informa Harry, déçu.

« Oui, j'en ai des dizaines même ! » affirma Drago.

« Ta tante t'a formé en occlumancie je crois, » reprit Harry, « est-ce qu'elle t'a appris à cloisonner ton esprit ? »

« De quoi s'agit-il exactement ? » interrogea Drago.

« Tu fermes ton esprit ou plutôt, tu le divises en laissant en surface une pensée ou un souvenir. » expliqua Harry. « Par légilimancie, on ne peut prendre connaissance que de cette seule pensée ou de ce seul souvenir. Ainsi, je pourrais l'extraire à ta place ! »

« Et tu sais faire tout cela, toi ? » s'enquit Drago.

« Eh bien… oui… » hésita Harry, en prenant soudain conscience du fait que la technique correspondante venait tout juste d'infuser en lui. Il ne savait pas encore tout cela lorsqu'il était entré dans la salle d'audience. Les Reliques travaillaient à plein régime. Et dans toutes les directions… jamais il ne s'était exprimé aussi clairement et avec autant d'assurance et d'autorité.

« Alors, tu es beaucoup plus avancé que moi dans cette discipline… elle n'est pas enseignée à Poudlard pourtant ! » s'étonna Drago. « Avec les cours particuliers de ma tante Bellatrix, je pensais être devant et de très loin… »

« Eh bien, Rogue avait commencé ma formation… sans grand résultat ! » expliqua Harry. « Sans doute à cause de l'Horcruxe ! Avec le nouveau Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, j'ai bien progressé par contre. Mais bon, nous ne sommes pas à un concours ! Tant pis, laissons de côté cette idée. J'ai encore Hermione et Luna en réserve pour le souvenir du jour où je me suis fait surprendre dans le bureau d'Ombrage et où elle voulait me lancer des doloris pour me faire parler… »

« Pourquoi le garder en réserve ? Une tentative de sort impardonnable sur un élève mettrait Dolores Ombrage dans une position très inconfortable ! » intervint Sturgess.

« Oui mais Malefoy n'était pas très à son avantage ce jour là ! » continua Harry. « Son attitude risquerait d'influencer les juges négativement. Maître, est ce que vous sauriez extraire les souvenirs dont j'ai besoin ? »

« Malheureusement, non ! » répondit l'avocat.

« Pourquoi ne les extrais-tu pas toi-même, Potter ? » questionna Drago.

« Parce que l'esprit est compliqué ! » précisa Harry. « Chercher à le déchiffrer n'est pas aussi simple que ça. Aller à la recherche d'un souvenir précis, dans l'esprit de quelqu'un, n'a rien à voir avec, par exemple, le fait de chercher un livre dans une bibliothèque. Avant de tomber sur les souvenirs qui nous intéressent, je vais voir un tas d'autres choses dont, probablement, un certain nombre que tu ne souhaites pas me montrer… et si jamais je trouvais quelque chose de très grave, qui puisse te valoir des années d'emprisonnement, je n'hésiterais pas à m'en servir contre toi ! »

« Je comprends l'opposition d'Ombrage à cette proposition ! » indiqua Drago en se tournant vers son avocat. « Qu'en pensez-vous, Maître ? »

« C'est à vous de décider, M Malefoy ! » répondit Sturgess. « Vous seul savez les secrets que renferme votre esprit et ce qu'ils pourraient vous valoir ! Si le risque est trop important, rabattons-nous sur la solution de secours… »

« Et Potter pensera, pour le restant de ses jours, que j'ai commis des monstruosités ! » exposa Drago. « J'ai bien peur de m'être fait piéger... De toute façon, Potter, je crois bien que tu sais déjà ce qu'il y a de pire à connaître sur mon compte. Mes plus mauvais coups t'ont toujours été réservés. Ce que je risque de perdre dans l'affaire se mesure plutôt en termes d'amour-propre, d'honneur ! »

« Quelle est ta décision, Malefoy ? » demanda Harry. « Il y a plein de choses dans mon esprit que je ne souhaiterais pas montrer et en particulier, pas à toi ! C'est pour cela que je ne t'ai pas proposé d'emblée, la solution de sonder ton esprit. Si tu refuses, je n'irai pas m'imaginer des horreurs sur ton compte. Comme tu dis, je pense être au courant de tes plus mauvaises actions. Si tu acceptes et que je tombe sur des choses qui pourraient attenter à ta dignité, tu as ma parole, je ne m'en servirai pas contre toi ! »

Drago regarda une nouvelle fois son avocat. Celui-ci lui fit un signe évasif. Il ne voulait pas prendre part à cette décision. Une nouvelle fois, Drago et Harry s'évaluèrent longuement. Le blond se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait aucune impatience, aucun calcul, aucune attente, aucune inquiétude du côté d'Harry. Ce dernier attendait simplement la réponse pour agir en conséquence. Son port était digne, droit et franc. Il personnifiait l'honnêteté… alors Drago inspira profondément.

« Sers-toi, Potter ! » décida-t-il. « Je ne veux pas passer un seul jour de plus qu'il n'en faut à Azkaban. Si mon amour-propre doit en souffrir quelque peu, je pense que ce ne sera pas un prix trop élevé à payer ! »

« Bien Malefoy, » dit Harry, « est ce que tu pourrais te focaliser sur l'un des souvenirs que tu veux me montrer ? Ca pourrait peut-être aider… même si j'en doute. Quand Rogue essayait de m'enseigner l'occlumancie, je ne maîtrisais pas du tout les pensées et souvenirs auxquels il accédait… sans savoir cloisonner son esprit, c'est quasi impossible ! »

« D'accord ! » répliqua Drago.

« Ok, Malefoy, t'es prêt ? »

« Oui… heu… juste une chose, Potter ! »

« Oui ? »

« Potter… tu me promets de la faire payer cette… truie ! »

« Je ne la lâche plus avant d'en avoir fait de la chair à pâtée, je peux te le jurer Malefoy ! »

« C'est bon… alors, vas-y ! » approuva Drago.

Avant de procéder, Harry laissa Drago se concentrer un peu. Il n'en revenait pas que l'ex prince de Serpentard lui accordât sa confiance et le laissât pénétrer dans son esprit. Ce qu'il endurait à Azkaban devait être inhumain. Drago se tenait dignement face à lui, il n'avait pas d'appréhension, c'était une expérience totalement nouvelle pour Harry.

« Bien, allons-y ! » Harry fit tournoyer légèrement sa baguette et lança : « _Legilimens !_ »

OoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooO

Un jeune garçon, aux cheveux blonds presque blancs, courait dans les couloirs d'une maison aussi immense que somptueuse. La demeure rappelait vaguement quelque chose à Harry. L'enfant était content et très fier de lui. Il entra dans un salon où l'attendait un homme aussi blond que lui. Le petit garçon tendit un parchemin à Lucius Malefoy, son père et attendit tranquillement sa réaction.

_« Un Malefoy ne saurait se contenter d'une deuxième place, surtout quand la première échoit à une sang-de-bourbe ! Si vous vous accommodez de cette situation, vous êtes indigne de notre famille ! »_

Le petit Drago se décomposa mais réussit, à grand peine, à retenir ses larmes. Au moins, il était parvenu à ne pas ajouter cette humiliation là à la première… Harry quitta se premier souvenir douloureux.

OoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooO

Le petit garçon, plus jeune encore, était dans les bras de sa mère. Il s'était blessé à une jambe et pleurait doucement pendant que sa mère le berçait pour le réconforter. Une porte s'ouvrit avec violence.

_« Vous ramollissez cet enfant, vous en faites un faible ! Il a des jambes… posez-le immédiatement ! Et vous, arrêtez ces démonstrations détestables et déshonorantes. Un Malefoy ne pleure pas ! Un Malefoy ne manifeste pas sa douleur… il souffre en silence, sans rien laisser paraître ! » _

_« Mais enfin, Lucius, Drago n'a que quatre ans… » _

_« Narcissa, ma chère, il n'y a pas d'âge pour apprendre ! Il n'y a pas d'âge pour s'endurcir ! Plus tard, vous me remercierez et lui aussi ! »_

Et le petit garçon, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait, se tint stoïquement debout, seul, pendant qu'un elfe de maison apparaissait pour s'occuper de sa blessure… Harry se remit en quête d'un souvenir exploitable.

OoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooO

A Poudlard, dans la grande salle, Drago regardait à la dérobée, la table des Gryffondors. Son rival, Potter, était en train de terminer un devoir après le repas, juste avant la reprise des cours. Ses deux amis inséparables n'étaient pas loin. La complicité des trois était manifeste. Jamais Drago n'avait eu se type de relations avec ses camarades. Son regard retourna vers sa table où il contempla Goyle et Crabbe, puis Parkinson, Zabini et Nott. Il eut un pincement au cœur en faisant la comparaison des relations plus que cordiales entre les trois Gryffondors, avec celles, guindées, superficielles, pour ne pas dire froides, qu'il entretenait avec ses compagnons de Serpentard… Puis il se fustigea d'être aussi faible mentalement, de n'avoir pas encore suffisamment avancé dans la maîtrise de ses émotions…

Harry commençait à douter de trouver ce qu'il cherchait dans cette jungle.

OoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooO

Dans une salle de bain luxueuse, Drago Malefoy, entièrement nu, contemplait l'image que lui renvoyait un grand miroir sur pied. Le jeune homme était très satisfait de cette image. Il tenait à être parfait en permanence, qu'il soit nu ou habillé. Là, il était vraiment content de lui. De tout… et plus particulièrement de sa virilité qu'il tenait fermement dans sa main. Celle-ci effectuait de lents mouvements de va-et-vient le long du membre turgescent…

Tout à coup, Harry songea qu'il était inconvenant de rester là. Il se força alors à quitter l'esprit de Drago.

OoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooO

« Désolé, Malefoy ! » murmura piteusement le Survivant.

Il était rouge de gêne. Le rouge passa au cramoisi en constatant que le souvenir de Drago avait produit une réaction anormale, au niveau de son bas-ventre. Ca n'était pas possible, le fait d'avoir vu Malefoy ainsi, ne pouvait pas l'avoir mis dans cet état… il ne pouvait pas avoir eu un début d'érection ! Ce devait être la surprise, le choc…

« Tu m'avais prévenu Potter ! » concéda Drago. « Comme prévu, mon amour-propre passe à la moulinette. Cependant, sans vouloir commander ta Sainteté, quand tu es dans des souvenirs de ce genre, particulièrement le dernier, est-ce-que ce serait trop te demander que de décamper au plus vite ? »

Drago avait rosi, mais dans son cas, cela valait bien le rouge pivoine d'Harry. Il s'inquiétait de constater que la situation l'avait excité. Etre vu par Potter dans ces dispositions n'avait rien de bien réjouissant pourtant… sans doute l'effet était-il de même nature que celui qui décuplait son plaisir quand il avait redouté d'être surpris dans une posture scabreuse.

Aux paroles de Drago, le malaise d'Harry s'aggrava encore. Le blond avait parfaitement raison, il n'était pas obligé de rester aussi longtemps dans des souvenirs inutilisables.

« Je vais faire de mon mieux, » promit Harry, « mais si j'entrais dans quelque chose qui te dérange, n'hésite pas à utiliser tes dons en occlumancie, je t'en voudrai pas pour ça ! »

« Tiens, mais c'est vrai… je n'y aurais jamais pensé tout seul ! Mais enfin, Potter… pour qui tu me prends ? Bien sûr que j'ai tenté de t'éjecter, je n'ai fait que ça même, c'est impossible ! Tu es plus fort que ma tante. Je la faisais sortir de mon esprit en me concentrant. Avec toi, je ne peux pas ! Pourtant j'ai essayé pour chacun des souvenirs… sauf pour le dernier… tu es sorti tout seul avant que je ne tente de te déloger… Potter, je compte sur toi pour ne pas te livrer à une séance sordide de voyeurisme ! »

Tout en se demandant pourquoi Drago n'avait pas tenté de le refouler dès le début, pour le dernier souvenir, Harry se prépara à une nouvelle incursion dans la tête de son vis-à-vis.

Il navigua dans de nombreuses zones de la mémoire de Drago. Il fini par se rendre compte que, par rapport à ceux qu'il avait consultés dans la pensine, ces souvenirs-ci avaient une autre profondeur : les pensées de Drago, se rapportant aux épisodes visualisés, s'y mêlaient, les étayaient constamment.

Il constata aussi, que les quitter n'était pas aussi facile que cela. Il semblait que la scène doive se dérouler jusqu'à un certain point avant qu'il ne puisse en sortir pour passer à une autre. Il comprit qu'en fait, à la vitesse de l'esprit, le laps de temps requis pour changer de souvenir, suffisait à visualiser l'essentiel de l'acte en cours. Sans quitter l'esprit de Drago, Harry le lui expliqua pour s'excuser. Ce à quoi, Drago lui rétorqua laconiquement de faire ce qu'il avait à faire et de ne pas se préoccuper du reste.

Harry revit la mort de Dumbledore, au travers de la mémoire de Drago. Le sentiment qui dominait la conscience du blond, à ce moment là, était la terreur de franchir un point de non retour. Des doutes, de plus en plus virulents, l'assaillaient, le paralysaient. Cela confirma au Survivant, l'impression qu'il avait eue, que Drago se refusait à tuer le vieux sorcier. Qu'il y avait un point au-delà duquel il ne voulait pas aller, quelles qu'en soient les conséquences.

Le souvenir de l'épisode du maléfice _Sectumsempra !_ jeté à Drago par Harry, dans les toilettes abandonnées de Mimi Geignarde, fut visionné lui aussi… Harry fut remué lorsqu'il réalisa la pression énorme qui s'exerçait sur son rival à ce moment là. Sa détresse devant son incapacité qui allait causer sa perte et celle de toute sa famille. Son humiliation d'avoir été découvert, dans cette situation dégradante, par son ennemi intime, seule raison pour laquelle il avait attaqué Harry. Lorsque, finalement, Drago s'était retrouvé à terre, persuadé qu'il allait mourir, qu'il vivait cela comme une délivrance, qu'il le remerciait, intérieurement, de mettre fin à une existence devenue insoutenable, Harry eut du mal à poursuivre tellement il était remué.

Enfin, un souvenir où Ombrage apparaissait, vint au premier plan. C'était celui qu'Harry comptait extraire de l'esprit d'Hermione ou de Luna. Rapidement, il décida de le prélever là pour éviter d'avoir à s'immerger aussi longuement dans une autre tête, sans l'assurance d'un succès. Il fit apparaître une petite fiole et enferma la substance à l'intérieur. Drago s'était laissé faire en toute confiance. Pourtant il savait quel souvenir avait été isolé et prélevé. Il n'avait pas émis d'objection quand Harry l'avait interrogé du regard.

Puis Harry repartit en quête d'une autre prise. Le souvenir de l'incendie dans la salle sur demande entra en scène. Harry découvrit, non sans surprise, que Drago avait interdit sa mort pour de toutes autres raisons que celles invoquées. Il se fichait complètement de Voldemort à ce moment là. C'était comme une sorte d'urgence que Drago ne s'expliquait pas lui-même. Potter ne devait pas mourir, un point c'est tout ! Il ne concevait pas la vie sans son ennemi de toujours. D'ailleurs, en fuyant ensemble sur le balais, Drago se cramponnait à Harry bien plus pour que leur sort à tous deux soit commun, plutôt que par peur de tomber dans la fournaise. C'était simple dans son esprit, si Potter mourrait, il devait mourir avec lui… depuis des années, sa vie était rythmée par sa rivalité avec Potter, sans lui, sans cette rivalité, sans cette compétition, sa vie n'avait pas de sens ! Alors il étreignait Potter de toutes ses forces, il lui criait dans les oreilles pour essayer de le conduire vers la porte, il enrageait de voir que celui-ci avait un autre but et qu'il s'obstinait à ne pas vouloir être guidé par lui… finalement, renonçant à le convaincre, il ceinturait Potter encore plus fort, laissait sa tête reposer sur son épaule, acceptait de s'en remettre entièrement à lui, se sentant bizarrement en sûreté avec lui, au milieu de ce capharnaüm embrasé qui menaçait de les engloutir à chaque instant.

D'autres souvenirs furent explorés avant qu'Harry ne trouve enfin la perle. L'enfance de Drago avait défilé devant lui, son éducation implacable et intransigeante. Il aurait été plus juste de parler de dressage que d'éducation en fait. La solitude de Drago ressortait dans presque tous ses souvenirs. Le grand manque d'amitié, de sentiment, d'amour, était flagrant tout au long de sa vie, même si Drago n'en avait pas tout à fait conscience. Et tout aussi présente était l'obligation d'avoir à incarner, à lui tout seul et depuis sa plus tendre enfance, l'honneur, la fierté, la grandeur, la suprématie des Malefoy. Son échec permanent aux yeux de son père dans cette entreprise, était source constante de stress, de mal-être, de colère, de honte, de ressentiment. Avec l'entrée en scène de Voldemort dans le cours de sa vie, une pression supplémentaire, quasi intenable, s'était surajoutée. Celle de s'investir suffisamment pour mériter simplement de vivre aux yeux du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais sans aller trop loin pour ne pas commettre l'irréparable, l'impardonnable… les monstruosités ! C'est sur cette voie sinueuse, en équilibre douteux, qu'avançait Drago depuis trois ans… au risque d'y laisser, à chaque méandre, sa vie ou celle des siens. Peu à peu, une vérité illumina la conscience d'Harry : Drago Malefoy avait assez souffert, il avait déjà payé, il avait même largement payé pour ses fautes !

Lorsqu'Harry quitta l'esprit de Drago, il était bouleversé. Il en avait les yeux brillants en regardant le blond. Il le voyait comme il ne l'avait jamais vu avant. Il avait toujours pensé que Malefoy était un gosse de riche adulé, choyé et gâté par sa famille. Jamais il n'aurait cru que celui-ci devait payer aussi cher le moindre des avantages qui semblait ne jamais devoir lui être refusé. Harry en arriva à penser qu'il valait mieux avoir vécu comme lui, orphelin mais entouré de vrais amis, que comme Drago, dans une prison dorée, seul, si désespérément seul.

« Je suis navré… » dit Harry, la gorge nouée.

« Ah non, Potter, pas de ça ! » s'insurgea Drago. « Pas de pitié, pas de compassion… et pas d'humiliation s'il te plait ! C'était convenu… »

« J'ai rien vu d'humiliant, » le coupa Harry, « et rien de monstrueux… en tout cas, pas de ton fait je veux dire. Pour moi, tu peux marcher la tête haute, Malefoy ! »

« Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Potter ? Tu me fais des compliments maintenant. Mes actes et ma vie te semblent soudainement si parfaits… »

« Oh non, Malefoy ! Je n'échangerais ma vie contre la tienne pour rien au monde. C'est seulement que je viens de comprendre que ta vie a pas été aussi facile que je le croyais ! Je dirais même qu'elle m'a semblé plus dure que la mienne par bien des côtés… tu as été si solitaire… et sous pression… tout le temps ! »

« Arrête Potter... arrête… je crois… tu as mis un temps fou à trouver ce que tu cherchais. La Cour doit s'impatienter. Pense plutôt à aller dégommer la grosse baudruche rose bonbon pour moi… il est plus que temps ! »

« Chose promise… » répondit Harry. « Et… Malefoy… l'Elu prend le temps qu'il lui faut ! »

Harry se sentait bien plus proche de Drago. Comme s'il avait passé des heures avec lui au cours desquelles celui-ci lui aurait raconté sa vie. Il lui fit un clin d'œil et alla verser le souvenir dont les filaments bleu-argent étaient encore collés à sa baguette, dans la pensine. Aussitôt la brume argentée s'éleva…

OoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooO

Dans le bureau de la Grande Inquisitrice, la Brigade Inquisitoriale était réunie au grand complet. Son Chef, Drago Malefoy, faisait son rapport. Il fut bref. Les recherches n'aboutissaient pas. S'il y avait bien des rumeurs sur la tenue de réunions hebdomadaires, il ne savait pas où elles avaient lieu, qui y participait et comment l'information circulait car les dates ne semblaient pas être régulières. Pourtant la brigade surveillait sans cesse les allées et venues des principaux amis de Potter, sans être parvenue à surprendre quoique ce soit.

A l'écoute du rapport, le visage de Dolores Ombrage se crispait de plus en plus. Quand elle prit la parole, ce fut de cette petite voix doucereuse de fillette qu'elle employait toujours quand elle était extrêmement furieuse. Elle commença par fustiger sa brigade composée de gosses de riches, de Serpentards qui n'étaient là que pour se glorifier de titres pompeux et pour enlever des points au Gryffondors… parce que les Serpentards étaient incapables de remporter la Coupe des Maisons à la régulière ! Elle leur fit remarquer qu'ils étaient indignes du sang pur qui coulait dans leurs veines. Se laisser berner de cette façon par une bande de sangs-de-bourbe et de sangs-mêlés était une honte pour chacune de leurs familles, pour leurs ancêtres qui devaient se retourner dans leurs tombes.

Pour les membres de la Brigade, ces réprimandes étaient de véritables insultes pour lesquelles ils ne pouvaient ni répondre, ni se plaindre, car leurs parents auraient probablement pensé la même chose qu'Ombrage. Ils courbaient l'échine et baissaient lamentablement la tête.

Mais ce n'était pas fini. Après avoir éreinté ses troupes, Ombrage s'employa à les galvaniser. Elle les exhorta à se reprendre, à faire preuve d'initiative, à démontrer enfin la suprématie des sangs-purs. Il fallait absolument mettre fin aux activités de Potter et de sa bande de bras cassés. Tous les moyens étaient bons, _tous_ ! Seul le résultat comptait. Elle voulait qu'on lui serve Potter sur un plateau pour pouvoir le faire exclure de l'école et s'il lui arrivait un petit accident au passage, ma foi, cela ne serait pas une grande perte !

OoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooO

« Bien, Mme Ombrage, » recommença Harry, « il me semble que ce que nous venons de voir est révélateur. Votre façon de motiver votre brigade est particulièrement hasardeuse et dangereuse. En gros, vous lui donner carte blanche pourvu qu'elle arrive au résultat attendu. Ces jeunes gens étaient livrés à eux-mêmes, libres de faire tout ce qu'ils voulaient et c'est vous qui leur accordiez cette liberté ! C'est vous qui donniez les ordres ! Je ne pense pas que Cornélius Fudge se serait réjoui s'il avait été au courant de la situation… »

« Il était au courant de tout ! Toujours… » répliqua une Dolores ébranlée, « je lui faisais des rapports journaliers et il n'arrêtait pas de me dire qu'il fallait absolument que je vous stoppe. Que vous étiez l'arme de Dumbledore contre lui… Et je conteste énergiquement la fin du souvenir de M Malefoy. Il ne vous aimait pas ! Il vous détestait au-delà de tout… il a pris ses désirs pour des réalités, il a voulu croire m'entendre dire qu'un accident serait le bienvenu, je n'ai jamais prononcé de telles paroles ! »

« Oublions momentanément ce point ! » reprit Harry. « Selon vos paroles précédentes, vous deviez avoir un parchemin officiel, signé du Ministre Cornélius Fudge, vous ordonnant d'employer tous les moyens nécessaires, même illégaux, pour me faire exclure de l'école… puisque ce sont les ordres que vous donniez vous-mêmes à vos troupes ! »

« Eh bien… non, » répondit Dolores, très pâle, « mais personne n'imagine que… »

« Vous n'aviez donc pas d'ordre en ce sens, » martela Harry, « c'est bien ce que vous nous dites ! Il est vraiment étrange que l'enquête vous concernant ne se soit nullement intéressée à votre passage plus que significatif dans les murs de l'Ecole de Magie… »

« Je n'avais pas d'ordre écrit, » se reprit Ombrage, « mais des témoins pourront confirmer que Cornélius Fudge me les a donnés oralement… »

« Des témoins aussi compréhensifs que les enquêteurs qui se sont penchés sur votre dossier, je suppose ! » asséna froidement Harry.

« Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, » ragea Ombrage, « mes témoins sont de bonne foi ! Et ils en valent bien d'autres ! » ajouta-t-elle en jetant un regard mauvais à Drago.

« Soyez bien certaine que, s'ils ne l'ont pas été, ils devront en répondre ! » affirma Harry en se tournant vers le Magenmagot, scrutant longuement et sévèrement les magistrats. « Chacun des enquêteurs qui se sont penchés sur votre dossier, chacun de vos témoins, fera l'objet d'une enquête. Sur ce point vous avez la parole de l'Elu ! »

Avant de poursuivre, Harry observa l'effet de ses paroles sur Ombrage et dans les tribunes officielles. Dolores était enfin désarçonnée. Elle commençait à regretter de ne pas s'être retirée quand l'occasion s'était présentée. Dans le même temps, des signes de nervosité affleuraient de-ci de-là dans les tribunes. Quelques-uns avaient du mal à tenir en place.

« En ce qui concerne votre contestation relative à la mémoire sélective de M Malefoy, » reprit Harry, « nous avons à notre disposition Miss Pansy Parkinson et Miss Milicent Bulstrode ! Elles figurent toutes les deux dans le souvenir que nous venons de voir et elles sont toutes les deux à Azkaban. Devons-nous les faire venir ? Nous leur montrerons ce témoignage et nous leur demanderons s'il est conforme à leurs propres souvenirs ? »

« Des prisonnières dans l'attente de passer en jugement ! » marmonna Ombrage. « C'est tout ce que vous avez comme témoins de haute moralité ? Les miens ne sont pas emprisonnés au moins ! »

« Rectification, Mme Ombrage ! Ils ne le sont pas… encore ! » déclara Harry dans un grand sourire carnassier. « Et pour ce qu'il en est de Miss Parkinson et Bulstrode, vous faites bien de noter qu'elles n'ont pas encore été jugées ! Elles sont donc présumées innocentes jusqu'à preuve du contraire ! »

« Nous tournons en rond, M Potter, » repartit Ombrage, « je récuse vos témoins et vous contestez les miens… sans même les avoir entendus en outre ! »

Harry se donna un petit temps de réflexion. Il était à peu près sûr que ce qu'il avait déjà montré, suffisait pour faire choir Ombrage. Il se faisait fort de rétablir la situation en faveur de Malefoy ensuite. Car quand il avait quitté l'esprit de Drago c'était avec la conviction que celui-ci ne devait pas retourner à Azkaban. Seulement voilà, il avait juré de _faire payer la truie, _pas de la renvoyer chez elle avec une simple réprimande…

Pour gagner encore un peu de temps il reprit le souvenir dans la pensine et alla au devant de son propriétaire pour le lui restituer.

« Je pense que c'est assez ! » estima Sturgess. « A mon avis, avec cela, ils vont lui demander de quitter son poste et peut-être même de se tenir à la disposition de la Justice. »

« Je le crois aussi, » confirma Harry, « qu'est ce que t'en dis Malefoy ? »

« J'en dis que tu me la termines ! » fit Drago en se renfrognant. « Tu me l'as promis ! »

« Comment ? » demanda Harry.

« Le souvenir en réserve… dans la fiole ? » suggéra Drago en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

« On peut tenter le coup, » approuva Harry, « d'autant plus que dans ta mémoire, ton rôle est pas aussi exacerbé que dans la mienne… tu te contentes d'obéir en ne cachant pas ta satisfaction de me voir trinquer. Dans la mienne, tu te réjouis de ce qui m'arrive, tu t'empresses pour exécuter les ordres, tu les devances même… mais bon, j'étais sur le point de me faire torturer et… tu étais mon ennemi à ce moment là ! »

« Pourquoi _à ce moment là_ ? » interrogea Drago. « Je ne le suis plus ? Depuis quand ? »

« Je crois pas, non… je suis sûr que non même ! » répondit Harry. « Depuis quand… je sais pas exactement, mais ça fait un bon moment déjà… Bon, on en reparlera ! J'y retourne là, numérote lui ses abattis ! »

Peu après, une nouvelle émanation argentée s'échappait du bassin-pensine.

OoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooO

Dans son bureau, Dolores Ombrage était en train d'apprendre, par la bouche de Rogue, qu'il n'y avait plus une goutte de _Veritaserum_ à l'école. Elle était d'autant plus furieuse, qu'à son air, on voyait bien qu'elle doutait des dires du professeur de potions. Il ne voulait pas l'aider à faire parler Harry, il refusait de coopérer, c'était tout. Alors elle le sanctionna en l'informant qu'elle le mettait à l'épreuve…

La scène était assez conforme au souvenir qu'en avait Harry. La seule différence résidait dans l'attitude de Drago. Harry comprit que cela provenait du fait que Drago imaginait sa contenance. Et c'était logique, il ne pouvait pas savoir l'image qu'il avait donnée de lui… Finalement, ce n'était pas plus mal, car Malefoy était beaucoup plus sobre, spartiate, qu'il ne l'avait été dans la réalité.

Arriva le passage que le Survivant comptait exploiter :

_« Le sortilège Doloris devrait vous délier la langue ! » dit Ombrage en s'adressant à Harry._

_« Non ! Professeur Ombrage… c'est illégal ! » cria Hermione._

_Ombrage n'écoutait pas. Son expression devint féroce. Elle leva sa baguette._

_« C'est contraire à la loi professeur Ombrage ! Le ministre ne vous approuvera sûrement pas ! » s'exclama Hermione._

_« Ce que Cornélius ignore ne peut pas lui porter tort ! » répondit Ombrage._

_Sa respiration était légèrement haletante, elle pointa sa baguette sur différentes parties du corps d'Harry, essayant de déterminer l'endroit où elle pourrait lui faire le plus mal._

_« Il n'a jamais su que j'avais donné l'ordre à des Détraqueurs d'aller s'occuper de Potter l'été dernier, mais il a quand même été ravi d'avoir une occasion de le renvoyer ! » reprit-elle._

_« C'était vous ? VOUS m'avez envoyé les Détraqueurs ? » s'exclama Harry, le souffle coupé._

_« Il fallait bien que quelqu'un agisse… » dit Ombrage. « Ils étaient tous là à gémir qu'on devait absolument vous faire taire, vous discréditer, mais j'ai été la seule à agir en ce sens… L'ennui, c'est que vous avez réussi à vous en sortir, n'est ce pas, Potter ? Aujourd'hui, en revanche, vous ne vous en sortirez pas, plus maintenant… »_

_Elle prit alors une profonde inspiration et s'écria :_

_« Endol… »_

_« NON ! » hurla Hermione d'une voix brisée. « Non… Harry… Il faut le lui dire ! »_

Harry laissa s'écouler une partie de la scène du mensonge d'Hermione qui lui avait permis d'éviter la séance de torture. Puis il interrompit le déroulement du souvenir…

OoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooO

« Pour couper court à toute contestation éventuelle, » recommença Harry, « je vous dirai que cet extrait de la mémoire de M Malefoy est conforme au souvenir que j'en ai moi-même. Nous avons vu, dans cette scène, mesdemoiselles Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood et messieurs Neville Londubat et Ron Weasley. Or il se trouve que toutes ces personnes sont dans les tribunes aujourd'hui. Avant de poursuivre, je vais donc leur demander si, pour elles aussi, ce que nous avons vu correspond à leurs propres souvenirs. »

Harry fixa les intéressés, à tour de rôle, pour recueillir leurs avis.

« C'était d'une exactitude rigoureuse ! » annonça Hermione.

« Cela correspond assez bien à ce que j'ai en mémoire… » confirma Ron.

« Mes souvenirs sont identiques ! » approuva Ginny.

« L'essentiel correspond… » indiqua Luna. « Les passages concernant Mme Ombrage sont fidèles. Mais dans mes souvenirs, Drago Malefoy était plus zélé auprès de l'Inquisitrice ! »

« En ce qui me concerne, » termina Neville, « comme vous l'avez vu, Crabbe s'employait à m'étouffer et j'avoue que j'avais d'autres soucis en tête. Ce n'est qu'après l'intervention de Rogue qu'il a relâché sa prise. A partir de là, pour moi aussi, tout correspond. »

« Eh bien Mme Ombrage, » attaqua férocement Harry, « je pense que l'honorabilité de _mes_ témoins ne fait aucun doute cette fois-ci ! »

La concernée restant aussi muette qu'inerte, Harry poursuivit :

« Je vois qu'effectivement, vous ne la contestez pas… Bien ! Nous progressons. Qu'ai-je vu dans la mémoire de Drago Malefoy ? Qu'avons-nous tous vu ? Nous vous avons vu et entendu proclamer fièrement que vous preniez des initiatives, que vous agissiez alors que les autres se contentaient de gémir ! Et quelles ont été ces initiatives Mme Ombrage ? Vous avez envoyé deux détraqueurs en zone moldue pour s'occuper d'un jeune sorcier… encore mineur. Celui-ci n'était pas sensé maîtriser le sortilège du Patronus. En outre, là où il était, en présence de moldus, il lui était interdit d'utiliser la magie… vous condamniez donc ce jeune homme à recevoir le baiser de la mort ! »

« J'avais lu votre dossier, » se défendit Dolores, « je savais que vous pouviez refouler les détraqueurs. Mon but était uniquement de vous pousser à utiliser la magie pour vous faire renvoyer de Poudlard ! »

« A qui voudriez-vous faire croire cela ? » riposta Harry. « Je peux, à l'instant même, montrer le souvenir de mon audience du 12 août 1995. Audience pendant laquelle vous aviez semblé assez surprise d'apprendre que je pratiquais le sort du Patronus corporel depuis plus d'un an. Je pense d'ailleurs que beaucoup de membres du Magenmagot d'aujourd'hui étaient aussi présents ce jour là. Ils se rappellent certainement de votre attitude de l'époque ! »

« De toute façon, » s'acharna Harry, « dans ce que nous avons vu tout à l'heure, il y a quelque chose de tout aussi significatif et de tout aussi grave ! Sans les ressources et la persuasion de Miss Hermione Granger, vous m'auriez accablé de _Doloris_ dans l'espoir de me faire parler. Vous aviez commencé la formulation d'un sortilège impardonnable à l'endroit d'un élève de l'école dont vous étiez la Directrice en titre ! »

« Mme Dolores Ombrage, » conclut Harry d'un ton incisif en haussant sensiblement la voix, « je ne demande plus votre simple retrait de cette Cour de Justice, _j'exige_ votre internement immédiat à Azkaban dans l'attente d'une comparution prochaine ! »

Normalement, c'était plus qu'assez. Mais Harry voulait qu'Ombrage ne puisse pas louvoyer encore. Sa présence dans toutes les administrations successives depuis qu'elle avait quitté l'Ecole de Sorcellerie, sa place de Juge-Assesseur pour l'audience en cours, prouvait assez qu'elle avait de puissants appuis. Harry se détermina à tenter un dernier coup de poker qu'il espérait gagnant.

D'abord, il fit un peu de ménage. Drago put récupérer sa propriété mémorielle et la pensine retrouva sa taille normale avant de retourner à son emplacement d'origine. Puis, Harry s'approcha de nouveau de la Présidente-Sorcière afin de déposer, une fois encore, la baguette ainée devant elle. Il prit bien soin, sans donner l'air d'y avoir spécialement pensé, de la placer un peu sur la droite de Griselda, presqu'entre elle et Arthur, pas très loin de Dolores qui se tenait toujours debout derrière le fauteuil du Ministre.

Tout en le faisant, Harry semblait préoccupé et la Cour attendait patiemment qu'il lui rende son autorité. En fait, Harry était totalement absorbé dans sa connexion avec les reliques. Il communiquait intensément avec elles… en pensée… par des images. Elles l'avaient fort bien soutenu jusque-là. Il en était parfaitement conscient car jamais il n'aurait été en mesure de mener ainsi les débats sans elles. Mais il voulait s'assurer qu'elles comprenaient ce qu'il souhaitait maintenant, car il souhaitait que Dolores saisisse la baguette. Donc, quand elle le ferait, ce serait avec son accord et il en resterait le maître. Ce n'était pas qu'il pensât vraiment que la baguette puisse accepter un autre maître, compte tenu des évènements récents, mais il valait mieux qu'il n'y ait pas la moindre confusion possible.

« Mme la Présidente-Sorcière, » proclama Harry, « j'en ai terminé avec l'enquête de moralité sur la personne de Mme Dolores Ombrage. Je vous laisse le soin de décider de sa récusation et, le cas échéant, de son incarcération préventive ! »

Après un rapide conciliabule avec les membres de la Cour, la Présidente-Sorcière s'éclaircit la voix et, s'adressant au Magenmagot, demanda :

« Qui est pour la récusation de Mrs Dolores Ombrage ? »

Les mains se levèrent… le Magenmagot était unanime !

« Qui est pour la mise en accusation de Mrs Dolores Ombrage ? » requit encore Griselda.

Si, à nouveau, les mains se levèrent, ce ne fut pas l'unanimité. Quelques bras étaient restés plaqués le long des corps… les fameux appuis de Dolores ?

« Gardes ! » ordonna Marchebank. « Veuillez escorter Mrs… »

Se sentant lâchée, définitivement perdue, Dolores décida de tenter le tout pour le tout. La baguette de sureau était là… à moins d'un mètre d'elle. Avec une agilité dont on ne l'aurait pas crue capable, elle se jeta entre Arthur et Griselda afin de s'emparer de la baguette. Le Ministre réagit aussitôt et voulut lui bloquer le bras. Mais Ombrage, qui avait anticipé son geste, avait déjà fait passer la baguette dans sa main gauche pour l'en menacer. Des cris retentirent dans la vaste salle, quelques personnes voulurent intervenir, les gardes se précipitèrent.

« Silence ! Que personne ne bouge ! Que personne ne fasse plus un geste ! » exulta Ombrage, d'une voix stridente qui fit frissonner l'assemblée. « Je l'ai ! Le bâton de la mort est à moi ! La puissance de l'Elu est à moi ! Quiconque voudra s'y opposer s'en repentira… »

« Le croyez-vous vraiment ? » dit Harry, d'une voix tranquille.

Il souriait et ne paraissait pas le moins du monde contrarié par ce qui se passait. Bien au contraire, il semblait même satisfait. Ombrage ne savait que penser de son comportement.

« Bien sûr que je le crois ! » répondit-elle. « J'en suis certaine ! Je me suis emparée de votre baguette, j'en suis la nouvelle Maîtresse. »

« Aïe ! Aïe ! Aïe ! » fit Harry. « J'ai bien peur pour vous que cela ne soit pas aussi simple que ça. Grindelwald, Dumbledore, Rogue et Jedusor ont eu cette baguette en leur possession, chacun à leur tour. Mais, pour autant, la baguette n'a reconnu aucun d'entre eux pour son Maître… »

« Aucun d'entre eux n'avait tué le précédent Maître de la baguette ! » affirma Ombrage dans un rictus malfaisant. « Je vais régler ce petit détail immédiatement ! »

« Vous seriez donc plus puissante que Voldemort ? » l'interrogea Harry. « Je vous rappelle qu'il m'a lancé le sortilège de mort deux fois avec cette même baguette et sans succès ! »

« Oui, mais la première fois, Nagini était encore vivant, » couina Dolores, « et la deuxième, vos sorts se sont télescopés… vous avez eu une chance phénoménale. Vous voyez, je connais mes classiques ! Or aujourd'hui, il n'y a plus d'Horcruxe et vous n'avez pas de baguette, vous comptez parer l'attaque comment ? »

« Vous êtes en possession de tous les faits, mais vous les interprétez mal ! » répondit Harry toujours aussi tranquillement. « Vous êtes en train de faire la même bêtise que le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Les sorciers en quête de pouvoir sont-ils tous aussi désespérément aveuglés, n'apprennent-ils donc jamais rien ? »

« En voilà assez, » décréta Ombrage, « vous essayez de gagner du temps… comme Granger ! Mais ça ne marche plus… pas cette fois ! »

« _Avada Kedavra !_ »

Le mortel éclair de lumière verte surgit de la baguette de sureau. En même temps une aura dorée éblouissante apparut autour d'Harry. Elle n'avait pas plus d'un centimètre d'épaisseur et semblait avoir été générée de l'intérieur du corps du Survivant. On le percevait comme derrière un écran de lumière.

Le rayon vert frappa Harry de plein fouet. Il vint coiffer l'aura dorée et fut absorbé par elle en un centième de seconde… Harry souriait toujours !

« N'est pas _Elu_ qui veut, Mrs Ombrage ! » se moqua Harry après quelques secondes. « Souhaitez-vous faire un nouvel essai pour vous en assurer ? » Le sourire et l'assurance d'Harry étaient vraiment inquiétants.

Mais Dolores Ombrage n'y comprenait plus rien, n'était plus capable de rien.

« Non… si je comprends bien ! En ce cas, voulez vous bien remettre _ma_ baguette là où vous l'avez prise ? » demanda Harry.

« _Maintenant !_ » commanda Harry d'une voix de stentor, du fait qu'Ombrage, qui en avait totalement perdu son latin, était incapable de la moindre parole ou du moindre mouvement.

L'ordre claqua comme une gifle et effectivement Dolores Ombrage sembla avoir reçu une claque monumentale. Elle vacilla distinctement mais, cependant, la calotte magique la réveilla… et elle reposa la baguette près de Griselda.

Aussitôt les gardes vinrent l'encadrer pour la conduire vers sa nouvelle et peu reluisante résidence. C'était bel et bien fini pour elle : tentative de meurtre devant des centaines de témoins… dont le Magenmagot au grand complet !

La Présidente-Sorcière considéra alors la baguette d'Harry et suggéra :

« M Potter, peut-être serait-il préférable que vous conserviez cet objet très convoité par devers vous ! Nous éviterions ainsi que d'autres puissent être tentés. »

La liaison avec les reliques s'était encore intensifiée. Harry sentait que les artefacts essayaient de lui communiquer une information importante. Il avait entendu la suggestion de Marchebank et l'étudiait en même temps.

Les personnages les plus importants du Monde de la Magie, au moins les sorciers les plus influents, étaient rassemblés en ce lieu. Pour les plus ambitieux, la baguette aînée devait représenter un objet de désir, un artefact dont il fallait se rendre maître avant les autres afin de pouvoir s'élever au dessus de la masse.

Evidemment qu'il valait mieux qu'Harry garde le bâton de la mort sur lui en permanence comme d'ailleurs les deux autres reliques. Depuis son deuxième passage dans son espace sûr, il en avait été perpétuellement conscient. Les détenteurs successifs de la baguette avaient dû raisonner de la même façon.

Malheureusement, cela n'avait jamais suffi à interrompre les velléités des challengers pour se l'approprier. Trop de crimes avaient été commis, au cours des siècles, pour conquérir l'artefact ou pour le conserver. Harry ne risquait rien, bien entendu, mais il ne voulait pas passer le restant de ses jours à déjouer les tentatives. Tant que l'objet convoité existerait, il y aurait des candidats pour tenter de le ravir par tous les moyens.

Ce qu'il aurait vraiment fallu, c'était détruire définitivement la baguette, détruire les trois artefacts. Mais Harry ne savait pas comment et surtout, ne voulait pas le savoir car il ne se résolvait pas à envisager cette éventualité. La destruction des reliques impliquait sans doute la disparition de son espace sûr. Ce n'était pas certain mais il n'était pas prêt à parier sur cette incertitude. Ce que son espace lui apportait était devenu tellement vital qu'il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de tout perdre.

Si seulement il avait pu faire disparaître les reliques devant tout le monde mais en les gardant avec lui en réalité… un tour de passe-passe, quoi. Il y eut un changement sensible dans sa connexion avec les artefacts. Ceux-ci lui faisaient sentir, à leur manière, que ses pensées n'étaient pas irréalisables, qu'il fallait continuer à raisonner dans ce sens. S'il en jugeait de par l'intensification brutale des ondes qui s'était produite depuis sa dernière idée, il devait brûler. Faire disparaître les reliques tout en les conservant était donc envisageable. Mais comment ? Les faire disparaître physiquement ? Pouvait-il les lier définitivement à lui avant ? Garder leur expérience en lui pour toujours, l'absorber en quelque sorte ? Il se rendit compte qu'il était parvenu à la solution, les ondes s'étaient transformées en une houle significative. Les reliques étaient d'accord pour se fondre en lui… elles s'étaient choisies un Maître commun, un dernier Maître, il n'y en aurait pas d'autre. Comme toujours, il n'avait qu'à s'en remettre à elles, totalement. Son intuition ferait le reste…

« Vous avez raison Mme la Présidente-Sorcière ! » répondit enfin Harry. « Cependant, il faut que cette question soit réglée de manière irréversible. Je sais que j'abuse en vous imposant cela ici et maintenant. Mais ce que je compte faire doit être accompli en public afin d'éteindre toutes les ambitions ! »

Sans en référer à qui que ce soit, Griselda Marchebank manifesta son accord à Harry. Pour elle, il était l'Elu sans contestation possible. Il venait de le prouver de la façon la plus éclatante qui soit. Au fonds d'elle, elle se réjouissait de l'avoir poussé à revendiquer et exercer son magistère. Il avait eu intelligence, intuition et sagesse nécessaires pour détecter la suggestion cachée dans ses interventions à elle, à priori, psychorigides. Courage et classe ne lui avaient pas fait défaut non plus à l'instant crucial où il s'était proclamé. Dès lors, il s'était comporté avec l'envergure attendue… il n'était pas question, pour la Présidente-Sorcière, de lui retirer une once de ce qu'il avait conquit. S'il voulait faire durer cette audience, l'utiliser à d'autres fins, elle lui apporterait tout son soutien…

« Mes ancêtres, les frères Peverell, trois grands sorciers de leur époque, ont créé trois artefacts extraordinaires ! » commença Harry.

« Vous connaissez tous le plus célèbre : la baguette de sureau, appelée aussi baguette ainée ou bâton de la mort. » continua-t-il en désignant l'objet.

« Voici la cape d'invisibilité ! » ajouta-t-il en sortant cette dernière de sa bourse pour la déposer à côté de la baguette.

« Et voilà la pierre de résurrection ! » déclara-t-il en faisant suivre à celle-ci le même trajet qu'à la cape. « Vous ne la voyez pas très bien, aussi je vous demande de vous concentrer un petit instant… »

Magiquement, chacun dans l'assemblée put soudain voir la minuscule pierre, comme s'il était tout près de la table sur laquelle Harry venait de la déposer.

« Ces trois artefacts, » reprit Harry, « sont plus connus sous le nom de _Reliques de la Mort_. Eh oui… vous ne rêvez pas. Elles existent vraiment. Ca n'était pas une légende issue de l'imagination d'un auteur de contes pour enfants. Au contraire, l'auteur s'est sans doute inspiré des rumeurs circulant à propos de ces objets pour écrire sa célèbre histoire fantastique. »

« Depuis qu'ils existent, ces artefacts ont suscité plus de mauvaises actions que de bonnes. Les sorciers qui les désiraient, à peu d'exceptions près, les voulaient pour de mauvaises raisons et étaient capables des pires infamies pour les conquérir et les garder. »

« Mes ancêtres les ont introduits dans le Monde de la Magie. Moi, leur lointain héritier, j'ai décidé de les soustraire de notre Univers. La gente sorcière s'est montrée indigne de ces dons merveilleux qui lui avaient été faits ! »

Commotionné ! S'il y avait un mot pour qualifier l'état dans lequel avait plongé l'essentiel de l'assemblée, c'était bien celui là. Découvrir que ces trois objets existaient réellement, même si pour la baguette ça n'était pas une grande surprise, était une information aussi capitale que sensationnelle. Apprendre, dans les minutes suivantes, qu'ils allaient disparaître à jamais, était un malheur sans nom.

Le Survivant étonnait, toujours et encore. Quel sorcier hors du commun fallait-il être pour avoir pressenti que ces artefacts existaient réellement. Pour ensuite avoir entrepris et réussi à les réunir et enfin pour décider d'y renoncer… définitivement. Etait-il fou ou était-il sage ? Un jeune sorcier, qui allait sur ses dix huit ans, avait-il suffisamment de jugeote, de sagesse, pour prendre seul une telle décision ?

Mais de toute façon, comment l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il avait décidé ? Même désarmé, il venait de prouver extraordinairement qu'il n'était pas sans ressource. Ce qui avait été lu dans les journaux et qui, jusque là, n'avait pas eu de consistance, venait de prendre tout son sens. La scène de son face à face, si terriblement seul et sans arme, avec Voldemort et tous ses séides, était devenue soudainement très réelle. Ce gamin avait vraiment affronté le Mage Noir et ses troupes, exactement comme il venait d'affronter Ombrage. Nul doute que s'il l'avait seulement désiré, l'ex inquisitrice ne serait plus de ce monde, tout comme le Seigneur des Ténèbres… et personne n'aurait rien eu à y redire. Il était le Survivant. Il s'était présenté comme l'Elu. Si, pour la majorité, ce concept était plus qu'abstrait les actes du personnage commençaient à en esquisser une bonne image.

L'attention était à son comble quand les reliques s'élevèrent ensemble dans les airs et lévitèrent vers Harry. En s'approchant de lui elles apparurent plus floues et semblèrent prendre du volume. Tout près de lui elles prirent encore de l'expansion et parurent devenir vaporeuses pour finir par former trois bulles mouvantes de lumière irisée à dominante argentée. Les reliques s'étaient dissoutes dans la magie créatrice qu'elles contenaient… même si personne, parmi les observateurs, ne pouvait le comprendre.

Il y eut de l'agitation, des murmures, de la confusion, quand Harry lui-même commença à paraître nébuleux. Mais ce fut flagrant très rapidement, son corps subissait la même transformation que celles subies par les artefacts. Bientôt, à l'emplacement qu'il occupait physiquement, ne se trouva plus qu'un nuage ondoyant de lumière chatoyante à prédominance dorée.

Alors, les bulles de lumière argentée se fondirent dans le nuage de lumière dorée. Dès que les deux essences entrèrent en contact, il eut une réaction déroutante. Le nuage doré sembla s'embraser, il devint d'une intensité difficilement concevable et disparut soudainement. Là où Harry et les reliques s'étaient tenus, il n'y avait plus rien.

Un malaise palpable s'installa dans la foule spectatrice. Quelque chose semblait avoir cloché, c'était presque une évidence. Beaucoup, une majorité, se demandaient si ce qui venait de se passer était prévu ou pas. D'autres en étaient déjà à un palier plus loin et considéraient que le Survivant avait joué les apprentis sorciers et que cela venait de lui exploser à la figure. Les amis d'Harry, tous ceux qui l'aimaient, tous ceux qui avaient foi en lui, tous ceux qui attendaient des prodiges de sa part, étaient consternés. Ils retenaient leurs souffles. Ils retenaient même leurs pensées de peur de leur donner corps… cela ne pouvait pas finir ainsi. Harry ne pouvait pas s'être considéré, à l'image des reliques, comme un présent fabuleux dont le Monde de la Magie s'était montré indigne !

Plusieurs minutes passèrent ainsi. Elles parurent des heures à l'assistance. La nervosité grandissait. Personne ne se résolvait à prendre une initiative quelconque. Après tout, l'Elu avait pris le contrôle et donc la responsabilité de tout ce qui se passait ici. A aucun moment il n'avait restitué l'autorité à qui de droit. Pour l'instant, rien ne prouvait que quelque chose d'imprévu se soit produit. A vrai dire, personne n'y comprenait quoique ce soit. Alors, en dehors des mouvements dus à la fébrilité, personne ne bougeait. Personne ne parlait. Tout le monde était dans l'expectative la plus angoissante et la plus totale…

Une première explosion contrôlée se fit entendre, suivie immédiatement d'une deuxième. Mélissol, le Phénix d'Or et Fumseck venaient d'apparaître au milieu de petits nuages de flammes respectivement dorées et vermillon. Bientôt, ce fut une éruption de nuages de flammes dans la salle. Les huit autres phénix recensés vinrent rejoindre les deux premiers.

C'était quelque chose de suffisamment impressionnant en soi. En un peu plus d'un mois, c'était la deuxième fois que les phénix se réunissaient ainsi, au même endroit. De mémoire de sorcier, cela ne s'était jamais produit avant. Et les deux fois où cela s'était produit, c'était en un lieu où Harry Potter, le Survivant, l'Elu, se tenait. La première fois, les phénix l'avaient aidé à ériger le magnifique mausolée de Poudlard. L'Elu avait-il besoin d'aide à cet instant ? Si oui, pour une mobilisation telle de l'ensemble des créatures magiques les plus puissantes de la création, sa situation devait être critique…

OoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooO

Harry s'en était remis aux Reliques, totalement. Elles étaient d'accord pour disparaître et se fondre dans sa magie. Il se laissait donc entièrement guider par elles. Il était attentif aux intuitions qu'elles n'allaient pas manquer de susciter en lui pour atteindre l'objectif.

Ainsi il les avaient vues s'élever et se transformer et bientôt son instinct lui souffla de faire comme elles. Un peu exalté, il attendit l'inspiration qui le guiderait dans la façon de procéder. Comme elle ne venait pas, dans son impatience, il supposa que ce devait être évident. Et l'évidence, pour lui, consistait à aller au contact de la Magie Créatrice en lui… Dès qu'il se concentra, il comprit qu'il avait été trop pressé. Décidément, c'était son point faible !

Les reliques, dans leurs états de lumière, par l'intermédiaire de la connexion bien plus forte que jamais auparavant, lui faisaient sentir que ce n'était pas la bonne approche. En effet, les ondes qui le secouaient n'étaient plus agréables du tout.

Mais il était trop tard. Harry était déjà face à la Source de toute les Magies, il était déjà très loin à l'intérieur de sa Magie. En fait, depuis la dernière fois où il était allé au contact de sa Lumière interne, celle-ci avait pris une énorme expansion, elle envahissait pratiquement tout l'espace. C'était inattendu et en se précipitant tête baissée, Harry s'était aussitôt retrouvé dans une zone d'attraction irrésistible.

Mais cela lui importait peu de toute façon. Il était bien, là. Mieux qu'il n'ait jamais été. Il avança un peu plus loin à l'intérieur de la Magie Créatrice. Il sentit alors, que quelque chose se passait en le faisant. Très vite, il perçut que son corps physique n'avait plus de consistance. Il avait élevé ses vibrations à un niveau tel qu'il apparaissait maintenant dans un corps de lumière… comme les Reliques.

Celles-ci se fondirent immédiatement en lui dans le même temps où une pensée qui ne lui appartenait pas, le traversait :

_« Maître, aller plus loin sera considéré comme un choix ! De toute manière, progresser encore dans cette voie sera irrévocable, nous ne pourrions pas nous opposer à notre Magie Mère. Est-ce le moment que tu choisis pour ton retrait définitif de l'Univers incarné ? »_

Avait-il franchi le point de non retour ? Jusqu'à présent, Harry n'avait pas analysé la situation. S'absorber dans la Magie Créatrice, dans sa Magie Intérieure, signifiait donc… mourir ? Cela n'était pas si grave que cela alors. Il était conscient de son moi, il ne souffrait absolument pas, il était dans un état de bien être extrême, la lourdeur de son corps physique terrestre n'était déjà plus qu'un souvenir… dont il se détachait sans regret. Mentalement, il répondit :

_« Je vous ai retirées du Monde incarné, il n'est que justice de m'en retirer aussi, non ? »_

_« Maître, nous avons accepté ta décision. C'était une résolution d'une extrême sagesse que peu auraient été capables d'adopter. Il n'est nullement besoin de te sentir responsable car il n'y a aucun regret, aucun ressentiment de notre part. Si tu restes, nous nous fondons en toi pour te guider chaque fois que tu le souhaiteras. Si tu retournes à la Source, nous t'accompagnons dans le sein de notre Mère. Nous retournons avec toi à la Création ! Dans les deux cas, nous sommes comblées. Le choix t'appartient et ne doit pas être fait dans un esprit de sacrifice ou de justice ! »_

_« Je sens que je ne peux plus faire marche arrière ! » _transmit Harry._ « Et je crois bien que je n'en ai pas la moindre envie. Si les mortels connaissaient la félicité qui règne ici, le sentiment de liberté totale qui nous envahit, bien peu décideraient de rester en bas ! »_

_« Maître, si tel est ton choix, qu'il en soit ainsi ! Avant que tu ne rejoignes la Source, nous voudrions te dire que nous t'aimons et que nous avons été très honorées de t'accompagner. Ton évolution parmi les anges humains, le degré le plus élevé qui soit dans la hiérarchie des anges, a été exemplaire. L'expérimentation que tu rapportes est d'une richesse inouïe. Nous sommes enchantées d'avoir pu te guider un peu sur la voie qui a été la tienne ! »_

OoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooO

Fin du huitième chapitre

J'ai un message à vous transmettre :

L'Elu demande… non, l'Elu exige un commentaire !

Donc, à vos claviers… et tapez fort car il est loin là, l'Elu. Faudrait peut-être le faire revenir, non ? Merci pour lui !

Sans rire maintenant : j'espère que ce chapitre vous a convenu et que comme souhaité, il vous aura donné envie de vous ruer sur le suivant…

A bientôt !

_Harry Potter - Le Maître de la Mort - Chapitre 8 - Page __31 / 31_


	9. Consécration

**Harry Potter - Le Maître de la Mort**

**Chapitre 9 : Consécration - La plus haute autorité du monde magique**

(Réédition du 06/09/2010)

**Bonjour à tous !**

Voici la deuxième partie de cet étrange procès où nous avons laissé Harry dans une position inquiétante… selon vous. Vous avez été nombreux à me maudire d'avoir coupé à ce moment là. Pourtant j'ai bien eu raison de le faire puisque vous êtes toujours là… et justement, merci à vous tous d'être encore là. Et merci aussi pour vos commentaires que je trouve toujours aussi encourageants et… flatteurs… trop flatteurs peut-être !

**Droits**** :** Les personnages principaux et la plus part des lieux de ma fiction appartiennent, bien sûr, à J.K. Rowling. Je la remercie de m'avoir emporté dans son monde merveilleux durant toutes ces années de la saga Harry Potter (HP)… mais puisqu'elle a décidé de jeter l'éponge, voici comment j'imagine la suite de son œuvre.

**Avertissement**** :** Cette fiction est un spoiler. Si vous n'avez pas lu les 7 tomes de HP et que vous comptez le faire, ne lisez pas cette histoire, elle commence juste à la fin du tome 7, après la bataille du chapitre 36. L'épilogue est ignoré. C'est aussi un slash HP/DM - DM/HP à venir. En clair, je parle d'une relation homosexuelle ! Ceux qui n'apprécient pas, vous voilà prévenus. Certains lecteurs peuvent aimer une histoire tout en préférant ne pas y lire certaines scènes. Pour eux, j'indique au début de chaque chapitre une cotation particulière qui s'y applique. Le début d'une scène « chaude » sera signalé par un avertissement du type « Attention - Lemon / Slash - Attention ». De même, la fin de la scène en question sera signalée par une mention du type « Fin - Lemon / Slash - Fin  ». Il suffira donc de se reporter d'une mention à la suivante pour éviter la séquence « chaude »...

**Cotation**** :** T (déconseillé aux moins de 13 ans) pour ce chapitre, bien que l'ensemble sera certainement classé M (déconseillé aux moins de 16 ans) au final.

**Note de l'auteur**** :** il y a 2 intrigues principales dans cette fiction. D'une part, la prise de conscience d'Harry, son acceptation progressive de qui il est et de ce qu'il est appelé à devenir. D'autre part l'évolution des positions et sentiments d'Harry et Drago l'un par rapport à l'autre. En partant de l'histoire originale et des personnages originaux, je décris cette évolution en restant le plus plausible possible. Je place les personnages dans des situations qui les font évoluer émotionnellement mais logiquement…

**Introduction au neuvième chapitre** : Décidément, rien ne s'est déroulé comme prévu dans le procès à rebondissements de Drago. Il s'y est même passé quelque chose de totalement incompréhensible pour les spectateurs. Emporté par sa fougue, une fois encore, Harry a été aspiré dans la Magie Créatrice, celle dans laquelle tous les grands sorciers des temps jadis se sont fondus avec délectation... va-t-il pouvoir revenir ? En aura-t-il seulement envie ? Car la vie véritable, celle d'avant et d'après la vie physique terrestre, a des attraits irrésistibles. Comment Harry qui la redécouvre pourrait-il choisir de faire machine arrière… même en sachant que tant de gens comptent sur lui pour tant de choses ?

**Bonne lecture !**

OoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooO

**Harry Potter - Le Maître de la Mort**

**Chapitre 9 : Consécration - La plus haute autorité du monde magique**

(Réédition du 06/09/2010)

Il était très étonné d'être aussi bien, d'être aussi serein. Même s'il l'avait acceptée, même s'il s'y était préparé quelques semaines plus tôt, la mort l'avait toujours effrayé. Mais là, il n'avait plus peur. Pourtant, il savait qu'il était en train de mourir… d'abandonner la conscience de l'incarnation Harry Potter.

Alors, avant de se fondre entièrement dans la Magie de la Création, si vertigineusement tentatrice, Harry prit quelques instants pour savourer ce moment de plénitude, pour vivre totalement les derniers instantanés de cette vie, avant de se laisser glisser dans l'après… dans l'éternité.

Paradoxalement, dans ces derniers instants, il se sentait entier, pleinement lui-même, pour la première fois. Il discernait parfaitement qu'il était en train de renoncer à son individualité. Qu'il allait quitter le un pour rejoindre l'unité. Et c'était une sensation intense et… jouissive.

Là où il allait, il n'y avait aucune différence entre l'infiniment petit et l'infiniment grand. Sa nouvelle destination allait le mener au tout et elle le mènerait au néant en même temps, car l'un n'était que le revers de l'autre. Il allait rejoindre le point zéro, le point d'équilibre où tout aboutissait, d'où tout jaillissait.

Une présence omnipotente se révéla. Aussitôt, Harry pressentit qu'elle avait toujours été là, à la fois si proche et si lointaine, hors d'atteinte. Elle était partout et en tout.

Elle avait été en lui, dans la moindre de ses cellules, dans ses chromosomes, dans ses atomes. Elle avait coulé dans ses veines. Elle avait gonflé ses poumons. Elle avait insufflé la vie dans son corps physique. Elle y avait aussi introduit une parcelle d'elle-même pour former son esprit. Elle avait inspiré ses idées, ses pensées, tous ses schémas comportementaux.

Et elle était aussi tout autour de lui, dans les moindres coins et recoins de l'univers, dans le néant aussi. Elle était si familière, si aimante, si divine, pour Harry. C'était comme si après une longue période d'amnésie insoupçonnée, il retrouvait la mémoire, peu à peu, pour se rendre compte que l'essentiel lui avait toujours manqué.

La Présence le salua :

_« Bienvenue à la Maison, Harry. Tu es hautement honoré pour ton expérimentation terrestre. Je t'accueille en moi avec un amour infini et une grande reconnaissance pour tout ce que tu as accompli ! »_

Ses souvenirs étant encore à l'état de vagues réminiscences, Harry demanda :

« _Qui êtes vous ? »_

_« Je ne peux pas encore te révéler Notre Nom Divin. Il est constitué de vibrations au-delà de ta perception. Il te faudra progresser vers moi pour l'appréhender. Cependant, je peux t'indiquer que je suis Elhô-Rham. Cela signifie toi, moi, l'individualité, le tout… Tu étais moi, incarné. Je suis toi dans l'Esprit. Nous sommes Un ! Si ces concepts n'étaient pas galvaudés, je me serais présenté comme ton Moi Supérieur, ton Ame. Mais la vérité est que je n'ai rien de supérieur. Tu es un aspect de moi, à part entière, comme je suis un aspect de toi. Ni l'un, ni l'autre, n'est supérieur. Ensemble, nous formons l'Ange Humain, le Divin, celui qui expérimente, celui qui va au-delà des sentiers battus, celui qui permet à l'ensemble de la Création d'avancer, celui que toute la Création honore, celui que toute la Création admire ! »_

Harry exultait_ :_

_« C'était donc vrai ! Nous sommes immortels… quand nous quittons nos vies incarnées nous retournons à un état Divin, nous retournons à la Source ! Elhô-Rham, quand tu dis que tu es l'individualité et le tout, veux-tu dire que tu es aussi la Source ? Toutes les âmes réunies ? Dieu ? »_

_« Pas tout à fait Harry. Je suis… nous sommes par conséquent, un aspect individualisé de l'unité, de la Source. J'ai atténué ma relation au tout pour venir à ta rencontre. Car les conditions de ta présence ici sont uniques. Une infime partie de l'unité, qui t'accompagnait, argumente pour que nous t'offrions un choix ultime. Je suis dans cet état intermédiaire pour m'assurer que c'est bien ta volonté qui s'accomplit dans l'instant présent. Je vais te demander de regarder derrière toi pour bien analyser la situation et tout ce que tu quittes. Comprends-moi bien, je ne te demande pas de changer d'avis, si tu revenais maintenant dans mon giron, j'en serais heureux. Je n'attends que cela depuis que tu t'es détaché de moi. C'est un déchirement d'être séparé de toi ! Mais je veux simplement m'assurer que toi tu sois sûr que ta décision est réfléchie. Que tu n'auras aucun regret. »_

Comment faire pour regarder en arrière dans un corps de lumière ? Et c'était quoi l'arrière ? C'était où ? Harry était persuadé qu'il n'y avait plus rien à voir, plus rien à décider. Tout était dit. Tout était bien. Mais si Elhô-Rham prenait la peine de faire quelque chose qui apparaissait aussi inhabituel, qu'est ce que cela lui coûtait de lui faire plaisir.

Harry se concentra sur la grande salle du Ministère réservée aux cérémonies d'apparat. A sa grande surprise, celle-ci apparut devant lui. Il n'y était pas, ni physiquement, ni même dans son corps de lumière et pourtant il voyait tout. Il pouvait s'y déplacer à son gré. En haut, en bas, dans les murs, dans le sol… instantanément, par le simple effet de sa volonté.

L'assemblée était présente, exactement comme dans son souvenir. Pourquoi étaient-ils tous encore là… si longtemps après son départ ? Car cela faisait un bon moment déjà qu'il était parti. Et il ne souhaitait pas revenir, ce n'était donc pas la peine de l'attendre. C'était du temps perdu… pour tout le monde !

Il alla de l'un à l'autre, se souvenant de chacun. Il se rendit compte de l'angoisse qui tenaillait la grande majorité des personnes présentes. De l'attente fiévreuse dans laquelle elles étaient presque toutes plongées. Tout semblait s'être arrêté. Les mouvements étaient réduits au strict minimum. Il n'y avait, apparemment, aucune discussion. Tous les regards convergeaient vers l'endroit où Harry s'était transformé.

Pourquoi étaient-ils donc si anxieux ? Pourquoi n'acceptaient-ils pas simplement son départ ? Harry vit Hermione, sa fidèle Hermione. Elle était aussi concentrée que les autres mais son visage exprimait la confiance qu'elle lui témoignait toujours. Il se rappela lui avoir promis, un jour, d'utiliser les prérogatives de l'Elu pour l'aider à améliorer le sort des elfes de maison. Pour faire en sorte que le Monde de la Sorcellerie soit un tout petit peu plus juste.

Harry se rendit compte que, pour la première fois, il allait la décevoir, terriblement. Il s'était proclamé Elu. Et il s'en allait… sans tenir sa promesse !

A côté de sa meilleure amie, Ron avait l'air d'un gaulois sur la tête de qui le ciel venait de tomber. Sa mine faisait peine à voir. En quelque sorte, c'était le deuxième frère qu'il voyait disparaître sous ses yeux. Pourrait-il s'en remettre ? Pour Fred, il n'avait pas vraiment réalisé tout de suite, puis il avait encaissé durement. Ron allait souffrir encore, effroyablement, par la faute de son meilleur ami, par la faute du frère qu'il s'était choisi… par sa faute !

Même sa petite Ginny, celle qui l'avait renvoyé comme un malpropre, n'apparaissait pas au mieux. Harry se demandait bien pourquoi. Puis il se rappela qu'elle lui reprochait de ne pas l'aimer assez. Son amour à elle, à ses dires, allait au-delà de tout. C'était donc tous ses espoirs qui disparaissaient avec lui. C'était cet amour irrémédiablement perdu qu'elle se préparait à pleurer… déjà. Elle aussi allait souffrir !

Molly et Georges se soutenaient mutuellement, les bras de l'un enveloppant les épaules de l'autre. Ils n'osaient pas regarder directement le centre de la pièce. Déjà, tous deux revivaient des moments exécrables qu'ils étaient loin d'avoir oublié. Les blessures n'étaient pas même encore cicatrisées. Elles allaient s'ouvrir à nouveau. Par les plaies béantes, le sang allait couler à flots !

Aldrik le sage était là, lui aussi. Harry qui, au contact du gobelin, avait commencé à discerner des différences dans l'impassibilité apparente qu'il affichait, prit conscience que son conseiller était probablement le seul à accepter ce qui se passait. Sa grande résignation était empreinte d'un fatalisme stoïque. Allait-il rentrer dans le rang ? Allait-il abandonner la lutte ? Harry n'avait laissé aucun testament, pas la moindre directive, aucune indication. Le Peuple Gobelin allait-il pouvoir prétendre à la place qui lui revenait, sans lui ? Son départ ne risquait-il pas de tout remettre en cause ?

Griselda Marchebank était comme abattue. Une lourde responsabilité semblait peser sur ses vieilles épaules. Pourtant, elle n'était pour rien dans ce qui venait de se passer. En aucune façon… comment aurait-elle pu prévoir ? Pourquoi certaines personnes avaient-elles tendance à se sentir responsables de tout ce qui arrivait autour d'elles ? L'ironie de cette pensée frappa Harry. Il aurait été mieux placé que quiconque pour répondre lui-même à cette question, si tant est qu'il existât une réponse. Le fait certain était que beaucoup de gens allaient se sentir coupables de sa disparition.

A cette pensée, Harry observa Maître Oliver Sturgess. Il ne fut pas étonné de voir que la culpabilité lui courbait l'échine. Harry devait sa présence à l'intervention du jeune avocat. Il avait lu dans les yeux de Sturgess, toute la sympathie qu'il lui portait. Oui, Oliver Sturgess n'allait pas manquer de se reprocher, tout au long de sa vie, son initiative pour sauver son client, Drago Malefoy.

Lequel client, à côté de lui, s'était levé et figé. Il était tellement pâle et immobile, que l'on aurait pu le prendre pour une statue qu'un original aurait eu l'idée saugrenue de vêtir. Sa bouche était entrouverte, sans que ce professionnel du flegme ne s'en rende compte. Son regard était rond et fixe. Il ne comprenait pas. Harry pouvait presque l'entendre penser :

_« Potter, merde… reviens ! »_

Et Harry se remémora, en une fraction infinitésimale de temps, tout ce qu'il avait vu dans la mémoire de Drago, toute sa souffrance. Il se rappela que Drago n'avait eu, pour unique raison de vivre, que la seule présence, face à lui, de son ennemi. Harry se souvint, douloureusement, des serments qu'il s'était fait en découvrant tout cela…

Alors Harry eut mal, atrocement mal. Pour la première fois depuis sa transformation, il doutait ! Il y avait trop de questions en suspens dont il aurait aimé avoir les réponses. Il y avait trop de chantiers en cours, trop de changements à peine esquissés qui risquaient d'avorter. Il y avait trop de souffrance suspendue à l'accident qui venait de se produire…

_« Elhô-Rham… je regrette… c'était un accident ! Je ne suis pas encore prêt à te rejoindre… j'ai tant de choses à accomplir ! Est-il trop tard ? »_

_« Non, Harry, il n'est pas trop tard ! Sinon, nous ne serions pas là pour en débattre. Je savais parfaitement que ce n'était pas encore le moment. Je t'aime Harry ! J'attends ton retour avec impatience. Tu me rends si fier, si joyeux, si heureux ! Mais prends ton temps, nous avons l'éternité pour nous ! »_

_« Elhô-Rham, comment fais-je pour y retourner, je n'en ai aucune idée et… je n'ai plus de corps physique ? »_

_« Il n'y a aucune limite à ce qu'un Ange Humain peut faire, Harry ! Sauf, peut-être, celles qu'il s'impose lui-même. Un Ange Humain commande à la Création. Tu vas trouver Harry ! Dès que tu seras reparti, tu m'oublieras jusqu'au moment de ton véritable retour à la maison. Je t'y attends… tu me manques terriblement, déjà ! La Source t'adore, la Source t'honore ! »_

A nouveau, Harry se trouva dans la grande salle du ministère. Mais il n'y était qu'en essence. Ses corps, aussi bien physique que de lumière, n'étaient pas là. La présence d'Elhô-Rham se faisait toujours sentir. Elle était divinement maternelle, divinement aimante.

Harry songea qu'il lui fallait, avant tout, ramener son corps de lumière pour ensuite tenter de reconstruire son corps physique. Mais il n'arrivait pas à faire bouger son enveloppe lumineuse qu'il sentait toujours bloquée dans la Magie Créatrice.

Que faire ? Un Ange Humain commandait à la Création ! Lui n'arrivait même pas à diriger son propre corps… Il lui fallait de l'aide. Qui pouvait le sortir de là ? Les magies terrestres ne pouvaient rien contre la Magie de la Création. En dehors de lui, les seules créatures qui utilisaient la Magie Mère étaient les phénix… les prodigieux phénix… les créatures magiques dépositaires de la Magie Créatrice dans l'univers physique !

_« Mélissol ! Fumseck ! Aidez-moi, ramenez-moi… si vous le pouvez ! »_

OoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooO

Les dix phénix avaient formé un cercle au milieu de l'immense tribunal. Mélissol en occupait le centre. Les neufs autres se tenaient à intervalles réguliers, sur la circonférence virtuelle du cercle. Au même instant, les neufs phénix du périmètre crachèrent d'intenses rayons lumineux dorés en direction de Mélissol. Celui-ci les absorba sans broncher.

Pendant un moment, il ne se passa rien d'autre. Les flots continus des souffles dorés étaient captés par Mélissol qui ne semblait pas en souffrir le moins du monde. Puis, ce dernier se raidit et projeta en un point de l'espace au dessus de lui, une énorme concentration de son propre souffle magique. Le point où se concentrait le rayonnement enfla pour former un nuage de flammes rouges. Une explosion étouffée se produisit. Un nouveau phénix, rouge, en jaillit. Il vint aussitôt se joindre aux autres. Un rayon doré supplémentaire fut dirigé sur Mélissol.

Cela ne s'était jamais vu. Aucune légende, aucune histoire, rien, absolument rien, n'avait jamais évoqué la naissance d'un phénix. Sous les yeux médusés des spectateurs, quatre autres phénix, un marron, un orange, un pourpre et un mordoré, vinrent renforcer les rangs des premiers.

Quand il y eut quatorze phénix à la périphérie du cercle, la procédure changea. Tous les phénix concentrèrent leurs souffles sur le même point que Mélissol.

Harry sentait que la Magie Créatrice, derrière lui, autour de lui, était aspirée. Les créatures magiques nouvellement nées, emmagasinaient la Magie Mère. Elles étaient les dépositaires de cette formidable puissance magique, réintroduite dans l'univers physique. Mais à ce rythme, il allait falloir encore une bonne quinzaine de nouveaux phénix, avant que cela n'ait une quelconque efficacité.

Brusquement, un énorme vide se fit autour de lui et il put reculer sur une grande distance. Enfin, si le mot reculer signifiait vraiment quelque chose dans la situation où il se trouvait. Disons plutôt qu'il se retrouva dans une position beaucoup moins imbriquée, plus dégagée. Il ne manquait plus grand-chose pour que son corps de lumière soit libéré…

Harry se concentra à nouveau sur le tribunal pour essayer de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Il le fit juste à temps pour voir jaillir d'un nuage blanc-argenté, un magnifique phénix platine. Ce phénix là était plus clair encore que Mélissol. Sa couleur platine se situait à mi chemin entre l'argent et l'or. S'il s'en tenait à ce qu'il savait des phénix, celui qui venait de faire son apparition dans le Monde Magique était un nouveau Phénix-Roi ! C'était sa naissance qui avait provoqué un tel appel de Magie Créatrice et qui avait impliqué cette sorte de trou gigantesque autour de lui.

Le Phénix-Platine vint rejoindre Mélissol au centre du cercle et joignit son souffle à celui des autres. Dès l'instant où son émanation magique atteignit le point de l'espace sur lequel se concentraient tous les autres phénix, Harry sentit que son corps de lumière revenait enfin dans le monde physique !

_« Au revoir Harry, je t'aime ! Tu seras le bienvenu dès que tu jugeras que le moment est approprié pour toi. Mon bien aimé, je t'attends, je prépare tout pour ton retour ! La Source célèbrera ce moment privilégié par une grande cérémonie en ton honneur. »_

Dans son corps de lumière, suspendu dans les airs au dessus des phénix, Harry avait cru entendre quelqu'un lui parler. L'expérience qu'il venait de vivre lui jouait certainement des tours. Car il avait été si seul, piégé par la Source de toutes les magies. Et même s'il s'y était senti délicieusement bien, le sentiment de solitude avait pesé dans sa décision de revenir. Tant qu'à faire, le jour où il déciderait de partir, il emprunterait, de préférence, la voie de son espace sûr pour être accompagné par les âmes… pour ne pas faire ce dernier bout de route solitairement.

Les phénix avaient fait un boulot extraordinaire. Sans eux, il n'aurait pas réussi à revenir. Au passage, il avait noté qu'il fallait quinze phénix, dont un Phénix-Roi, pour engendrer un nouveau Phénix-Roi. Il avait relevé aussi, qu'il fallait au moins deux Phénix-Rois pour reconstituer la Matrice de Lumière d'un Ange Humain.

Ange Humain ? D'où ça sortait ça ? Voilà qu'il se prenait pour un ange maintenant, comme si le fait d'avoir été le Survivant, puis d'être l'Elu, n'était pas suffisant… Alors, il se souvint du dernier message des reliques. C'étaient elles qui avaient parlé d'Ange Humain, d'ange dont le niveau hiérarchique était le plus élevé. Mais ça n'avait pas grand sens pour l'instant… il lui fallait reconstruire son corps physique, le repenser.

Est-ce que les Reliques étaient toujours là pour le guider ainsi qu'elles le lui avaient promis ? Il est vrai qu'il avait d'abord décidé de traverser avant de se reprendre, à la dernière limite, pour retourner tenter de terminer ce qu'il avait commencé. Les reliques lui avaient adressé un merveilleux message d'adieu, étaient-elles toujours là où s'étaient-elles fondues dans la Magie Mère quand il leur avait indiqué ne pas vouloir revenir sur ses pas ?

Il eut soudain conscience de la connexion. La communication fonctionnait cinq sur cinq. Les reliques étaient là. Elles étaient satisfaites, mais ça ne voulait pas vraiment dire quelque chose de particulier. Elles étaient toujours satisfaites de lui, finalement. C'était de bonnes natures dans le fonds. En tout cas, il pouvait leur dire merci, c'étaient certainement elles qui lui avaient inspiré l'idée d'appeler les phénix à la rescousse.

Cette fois-ci, il allait vraiment prendre son temps pour la reconstitution de son corps. Tant pis si ça prenait des semaines. Il attendrait vraiment les bonnes intuitions pour ne pas faire de boulette. Il voulait récupérer un corps aussi parfait que possible. Pas question de se retrouver avec trois jambes… ou avec un œil unique au milieu du front !

Dans la grande salle du Ministère, personne n'avait songé à partir ou même à simplement bouger. Tout le monde était parfaitement conscient d'avoir assisté à une représentation unique qui figurerait dans les annales de l'Histoire de la Magie. La naissance publique d'un phénix était sans précédent. Que dire alors de la naissance de six phénix, dont un Phénix-Roi !

Et que penser du fait que, vraisemblablement, il avait fallu la puissance des seize phénix réunis pour aider l'Elu à se tirer du mauvais pas où il s'était fourré. Il ne faisait pas de doute que les phénix s'étaient multipliés et s'étaient mis à son service pour le ramener. Ce fait présumait de l'importance du jeune sorcier. Il était l'Elu. Ce mot avait une connotation nouvelle pour les plus de neuf cent personnes présentes dans cette enceinte.

Les phénix avaient interrompu leurs souffles magiques dès que le nuage de lumière dorée était apparu au point de focalisation de leur activité commune. Ils s'étaient sagement posés au sol et attendaient tranquillement la suite des évènements. Leur tâche était accomplie.

Quand le nuage de lumière chatoyante, à dominante dorée, se posa au sol à son tour, l'assemblée retint son souffle. Elle put voir l'intensité lumineuse du nuage faiblir dans le même temps ou se dessinait une forme mouvante à l'intérieur. Peu à peu, la forme se précisa pendant que le nuage se réduisait à un simple halo. Lorsque le halo s'éteignit complètement, Harry était présent, exactement à la place où il avait disparu auparavant !

La foule, enfin soulagée, se leva pour une ovation frénétique. Pendant ce temps, les deux Phénix-Rois vinrent se poser sur les épaules d'Harry. Celui-ci les remercia par des caresses.

Il savait et comprenait parfaitement ce que les oiseaux mythiques avaient fait. Sans eux, cette incarnation aurait pris fin. Ce n'était pas que cela soit dramatique pour lui, personnellement, c'était plutôt que beaucoup des choses auxquelles il tenait fort, auraient risqué de ne pas se réaliser. Il y avait trop d'injustice dans le monde et si lui pouvait rétablir un tant soit peu l'équilibre, il ne fallait pas rechigner.

Se rappelant des paroles d'Hagrid, selon lesquelles les phénix savaient quand leurs compagnons pensaient à eux, Harry essaya de leur transmettre toutes les émotions qu'il vivait grâce à eux. Il leur indiqua combien il comptait sur eux pour mener sa mission à bien. Finalement il leur dit tout simplement combien il les aimait. Satisfaits, les deux Phénix-Rois s'envolèrent et disparurent dans une petite explosion de flammes. Il y eut alors une ronde. Chacun des autres phénix, Fumseck en tête, vint se percher sur l'épaule d'Harry afin de recevoir sa petite caresse, avant de disparaitre à son tour.

Harry attendit un peu, le temps nécessaire pour que l'assemblée se calme et se rasseye.

Constatant que le sortilège d'auto nettoyage de ses lunettes semblait défaillant, il s'inquiéta de contrôler s'il s'agissait d'un défaut de la reconstitution physique. Si oui, il espérait vivement qu'il n'y en aurait pas de plus grave. En tout cas, une forte émotion, certainement liée à la petite cérémonie improvisée de reconnaissance aux phénix et à l'ovation, lui avait provoqué une montée de larmes, un peu de transpiration et une respiration légèrement haletante. Tout cela avait dû induire une fixation de buée sur ses lunettes… il voyait flou.

Il enleva donc l'objet pour le nettoyer rapidement et pour remarquer qu'il était tout à fait propre. En outre, il voyait parfaitement sans les verres correcteurs ! Il glissa donc la paire de lunettes dans sa bourse en se disant que la reconstitution n'était peut-être pas aussi mauvaise que cela. Sacrées reliques…

Une fois le calme revenu, Harry fit face à la Cour :

« Je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser ! Je me suis fixé une tâche dont je ne mesurais pas la complexité. Comme vous avez pu le constater, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal. Une aide puissante a été nécessaire pour me permettre de la mener à bien. Sans cet appui extraordinaire, je n'aurais pas été en mesure de revenir ici ! »

« Mais avec tout ça, j'ai bien peur d'avoir honteusement abusé de votre temps… quelle heure est-il ? »

« Il est près de 16h00, M Potter. » répondit gentiment Marchebank.

« Par ma redoutable inconséquence, nous avons tous sauté un repas, si je comprends bien… » déclara Harry en souriant.

« Nous n'avons rien perdu au change ! » rétorqua la Présidente-Sorcière, très avenante. « Et je crois bien que personne ne songe à vous en vouloir pour cela. Je pense même que nul d'entre nous n'aurait échangé ce qu'il a vu ici, ce jour, contre le meilleur des festins promis par La Licorne d'Argent ! »

« En ce cas, puis-je me permettre de profiter encore un peu de ces bonnes dispositions ? » reprit Harry. « J'ai une déclaration à faire ! »

« Faites M Potter, je vous rappelle que l'autorité de cette Cour est toujours vôtre ! » précisa Griselda en souriant. « Vous ne me l'avez pas encore restituée. »

Pour se permettre de réfléchir à la façon dont il allait présenter ce qu'il s'était mis en tête d'obtenir maintenant, Harry fit quelques pas. Tout en marchant, il observait les personnes composant son auditoire. Il n'y avait aucun signe d'irritabilité. S'il y avait bien des traces d'impatience, elles étaient dues à un vif appétit d'apprendre ce qu'il pouvait encore leur faire découvrir aujourd'hui.

Partout, les regards qu'il croisait, étaient soit émerveillés, soit humides et apaisés. Ses amis, particulièrement, c'était une certitude, en avaient bavé. Leurs mines pâles, mais franchement réjouies, le prouvaient assez.

Les pas d'Harry le menèrent en face de Drago et de Me Sturgess. Malefoy et son avocat avaient dégusté, eux aussi. Assis dans leurs fauteuils, au centre de l'arène de justice, ils avaient du mal à se remettre de leurs émotions, même s'ils se donnaient une contenance. Harry avait rarement vu Drago aussi blanc. Il resta face à lui et le regarda, comme pour chercher en lui son inspiration.

Certainement gêné de cette position, Drago se leva et Oliver Sturgess en fit autant. Mais Harry ne regardait que Drago. Celui-ci en fit autant à son service et une expression de stupeur marqua son visage.

« Potter… ta cicatrice ?... tes cheveux ? » ânonna Drago.

« Ben quoi, ma cicatrice, mes cheveux ? » répondit Harry.

« Ta cicatrice a disparu ! » répliqua Drago. « Et tes cheveux ne sont pas comme ce matin, ils sont comme je les ai toujours vus… mais normaux… je veux dire bien coiffés… il n'y a plus d'épis… »

« Bon, avec ma vue, ça me fait déjà trois changements positifs, » dénombra Harry, « mais on fera le compte plus tard. Je ne veux pas perdre le fil de mes pensées… »

Il demanda aux reliques de l'inspirer plus que jamais… il n'avait plus aucun doute sur leurs compétences en la matière. Il adressa aussi une demande de soutien aux phénix même si cela n'avait probablement aucune espèce d'efficience pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Le fait était que, dans les minutes qui allaient suivre, il aurait besoin de toutes les plus hautes et plus bienveillantes inspirations possibles. Il prit une respiration profonde et se lança :

« Aujourd'hui, j'ai demandé le contrôle de cette audience pour rétablir la justice dans son bon droit ! Si la mise à l'écart de Dolores Ombrage allait dans le bon sens, je m'en veux pour la question des Reliques de la Mort. Son règlement ne s'imposait pas dans ce cadre et à ce moment inapproprié. Il a même failli m'empêcher de parvenir au but que je m'étais fixé ! Que voulez-vous, j'ai toujours été comme ça, je fonce et je me pose les bonnes questions après… un Gryffondor bon teint, quoi ! Mes amis, qui en pâtissent régulièrement, me le reprochent assez… pour ce qui est de mes ennemis, je ne sais pas trop, il faudra le leur demander ! »

Même si ces mots ne semblaient pas être pour eux, étant donné qu'Harry ne regardait personne d'autre que Drago, la Cour et le public se déridèrent. Des sourires complices et des petites paroles s'échangèrent de-ci de-là.

« Depuis hier, M Drago Malefoy, a été sous le feu d'une justice partiale. J'ai déjà mis cela en évidence. Mais malheureusement le mal est fait et si l'on demande aux juges d'ignorer les interventions de Dolores Ombrage, ils ne pourront pas faire totalement abstraction de ce qu'ils ont entendu, au moment de rendre leur verdict. »

« Je vais donc m'improviser avocat ! Pardonnez-moi Maître Sturgess, je ne mets pas en doute votre compétence professionnelle. Il se trouve simplement que, même si cela ne me convient pas du tout, les mots que vous auriez pu employer vous-mêmes auront plus d'impact dans ma bouche que dans la vôtre, aujourd'hui ! »

Harry fit une légère entorse à l'attitude qu'il avait adoptée pour consulter l'avocat de Drago. Oliver Sturgess, pas le moins du monde vexé, lui sourit et par des gestes de la tête et des mains, l'encouragea vivement à poursuivre tout en s'asseyant, laissant son client seul dans son face à face avec l'Elu.

Quand le regard d'Harry se fixa à nouveau sur celui de Drago, il constata que ce dernier était mal à l'aise. Pourtant, rien de tangible n'apparaissait, les années d'éducation de Drago payaient. Mais après avoir fait une très longue incursion dans sa mémoire, Harry le connaissait bien, assez désormais, pour discerner des changements imperceptibles aux autres dans son comportement.

« Il y a une question que ni le ministère public, ni la défense ne m'ont posée, aujourd'hui. Personne, pas même Mme Ombrage, ne m'a demandé si je pensais que M Drago Malefoy était coupable. En un sens c'est logique puisque le but d'un procès est précisément d'apporter une réponse à cette interrogation. Cependant, sans fausse modestie, je pense que mon opinion à ce sujet eut été intéressante ! »

« Je vais donc vous la donner. Pour Harry Potter, pour l'Elu, M Drago Malefoy n'est coupable de rien ! Je ne compte pas imposer à la Justice Magique une décision arbitraire destinée à me plaire. Je vais donc vous prouver que ce que j'affirme est la vérité ! »

La quiétude de l'assemblée fut altérée par de légers mouvements de surprise. Quelques personnes échangèrent des paroles. Harry attendit que le calme se fasse pour reprendre :

« Je vous demande de bien examiner le visage de M Drago Malefoy. Vous y verrez des cicatrices. Les plus apparentes sont celles qui lui ont été faites par les membres de son propre camp, lorsque ceux-ci ont constaté qu'il s'opposait à leur action. Voilà ce qu'il en coûtait de ne pas être du même avis que les mangemorts… même quand on s'appelle Malefoy ! »

Brusquement, Harry se tourna pour s'adresser à la Cour et au Magenmagot. Il se tint droit, à la limite de la raideur, dans une attitude imposante. Son visage était dur et sa voix cinglante :

« Cela dit, je m'étonne de voir ces cicatrices sur le visage d'un prisonnier ! Avec nos moyens, les blessures physiques de M Malefoy ne devraient plus être qu'un mauvais souvenir. Sommes-nous si peu civilisés, manquons nous tellement de compassion, que nous ne jugions pas utile de soigner ceux d'entre nous qui ont fait des erreurs, aussi graves soient-elles ? Les sorciers privés de liberté ne sont-ils plus des êtres humains ? »

« Nous nous gargarisons de notre prééminence sur les moldus. Mais eux soignent leurs détenus. Ils essaient, dans la mesure du possible, de leur maintenir des conditions de détention dignes. Et dans beaucoup de leurs sociétés, la peine de mort a été abolie. »

« Les cicatrices que je vois sur le visage de M Drago Malefoy, symbolisent la honte de notre communauté. Azkaban et ses conditions de vie, les détraqueurs qui y gardent nos condamnés, sont une abjection inscrite en capitales à la face du monde. Notre sanction suprême, le baiser de la mort du Détraqueur, ne prouve qu'une seule chose : nous avons définitivement perdu le droit à prétendre que nous sommes des êtres humains ! »

« Jugez ceux qui ont fauté ! Essayez de les rééduquer quand c'est possible ! Condamnez-les à des travaux d'intérêt général pour leur faire comprendre certaines choses ! Incarcérez-les lorsque ce qui leur est reproché est suffisamment grave ! Confisquez leurs biens si c'est nécessaire ! Mais de grâce, soignez-les ! Assurez-vous que le Monde de la Magie n'ait pas à rougir des conditions de vie dans lesquelles nous les détenons ! Débarrassez-nous de cette infamante engeance des détraqueurs ! Abolissez la peine de mort ! »

Avant de se retourner vers Drago pour reprendre le cours de sa démonstration initiale, Harry inspecta encore la Cour et le Magenmagot. Son allure était toujours aussi auguste, ses yeux toujours extrêmement sévères. Si beaucoup méditaient ses paroles abruptes, d'autres baissaient piteusement la tête.

L'assistance était redevenue totalement calme et silencieuse. L'Elu venait d'adresser ses premières indications officielles au Monde de la Sorcellerie. Comme cela, simplement, sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, juste parce qu'il faisait une constatation. On guettait déjà ses prochaines piques…

Harry reprit sa place en face de Drago. Si son attitude restait digne et grave, le regard qui plongea dans celui de Drago se fit instantanément plus sociable.

« Je voudrais maintenant que vous observiez mieux le visage de M Drago Malefoy. Derrière les cicatrices les plus voyantes, vous en verrez d'autres… »

Comme précédemment pour la pierre de résurrection, la perception visuelle de l'assistance fut magiquement amplifiée. Le visage de Drago apparaissait à chacun comme s'il se tenait à la place d'Harry.

« Ces cicatrices là, pour ceux qui n'en auraient jamais vues auparavant, sont dues aux doloris. C'est de cette façon que Voldemort jouait avec ses ouailles. Il n'était pas besoin d'avoir désobéi ou déplu au maître pour subir ce genre de sévices. Régulièrement, le Mage Noir infligeait ce traitement selon son bon plaisir, juste pour maintenir l'enthousiasme de ses troupes. Alors imaginez sa hargne lorsque l'un de ses disciples n'avait pas exécuté un ordre ou avait raté une mission… »

« Croyez-moi lorsque je vous affirme que M Malefoy a ce type de cicatrices sur toute la surface de son corps… car, comme vous le comprendrez bientôt, il a rarement bien exécuté les ordres qu'il avait reçus ! »

Pendant que les spectateurs s'imprégnaient des mots d'Harry et constataient leur véracité sur le visage de l'accusé, le Survivant sortit la baguette de houx de sa bourse magique. Il adressa une interrogation muette à Drago. Devant l'expression confiante de ce dernier, il fit un petit geste de sa baguette à son endroit.

Cela lui était venu instinctivement. Il l'avait fait pour les Horcruxes de Voldemort dans son espace sûr. S'il avait pu le faire là bas, il voulait pouvoir le refaire ici, sinon ça ne rimait à rien. En plus la Magie Mère rayonnait de lui. D'ailleurs, s'il en jugeait de par la taille de son aura depuis qu'il était revenu, après son sauvetage par les phénix, il devait avoir dépassé la puissance d'un Phénix-Roi.

Le cocon laiteux qui avait enveloppé les petits enfants, symbolisant les Horcruxes dans son espace sûr, se forma autour de Drago. Harry savait parfaitement que sa baguette magique, sa fidèle baguette de houx, n'était pour rien dans ce qui se passait. Il l'utilisait pour la forme. La magie en œuvre était sa Magie à lui… la Magie Mère… il n'avait pas besoin de baguette pour la mobiliser. Seule sa volonté pouvait le faire.

Cette Magie réparait l'enveloppe de Drago, d'une manière simplifiée mais du même ordre que celle qui lui avait permis de recréer l'intégralité de sa propre enveloppe corporelle tout à l'heure. Harry était curieux de voir le résultat, parce qu'il était bien conscient que pour que cela marche, il fallait que Drago soit entièrement d'accord. Et pas seulement consciemment… il fallait que Drago ait envie de guérir de ses blessures au plus profond de son inconscient. Cela, c'était un autre problème. Car son subconscient pouvait suggérer à Drago que ses cicatrices étaient une juste et relativement modeste punition. Si à ce moment, Harry était conscient de tout cela, il ne savait pas d'où lui venait cette connaissance, il savait simplement qu'elle lui semblait sonner juste… qu'elle allait de soi.

Quand le cocon se déchira, le papillon Drago avait retrouvé tout son éclat. Le jeune sorcier blond quitta les yeux d'Harry pour examiner sa main droite. Il n'y avait plus la moindre marque. Alors il porta la main à sa joue gauche pour constater, au toucher, que la balafre avait disparu elle aussi. Il comprit que son corps était à nouveau intact. Son regard s'embua, donnant à ses yeux gris bleu un aspect miroitant. Les yeux argentés revinrent se noyer dans les yeux d'émeraude.

« Merci Potter ! » dit simplement Drago, un chat dans la gorge.

« De rien Malefoy… » répondit Harry. « Si je peux aider à guérir quelques blessures physiques et certaines blessures magiques, je ne peux malheureusement rien faire pour les blessures psychiques, les blessures faites à l'âme… j'en suis navré ! »

Le public avait assisté à tout cela, y compris l'échange verbal entre les deux jeunes gens. L'accroissement magique des perceptions fonctionnait toujours et pas seulement pour la vision… Les gens avaient du mal à croire que ces deux là étaient ou avaient été des ennemis acharnés. Tellement de choses semblaient se passer entre eux aujourd'hui, ne serait-ce que dans leurs yeux.

Une chose était indubitable, l'Elu avait passé outre leurs dissensions, leurs différends, leur rivalité… on avait même parlé de haine à leur sujet. Il avait su trouver en lui la compassion pour défendre et guérir son ennemi d'hier. Par l'exemple, il enseignait à tous la sublimité salutaire et salvatrice du pardon.

Harry reprit le fil de sa plaidoirie, toujours sans quitter Drago des yeux :

« Je vais maintenant vous parler d'un type d'éducation suranné, inique et malsain, qui a toujours cours dans notre Monde, dans certaines familles nobles ou de sang-pur ! »

« Non… Potter ! » gémit Drago. « Tu m'avais promis de ne pas te servir de ça... »

« J'ai promis de ne jamais m'en servir _contre_ toi ! » répondit Harry.

Il fit alors la description de l'enfance de Drago. Il raconta l'essentiel de ce qu'il avait vu dans sa mémoire, sans en rajouter et en taisant certains moments particulièrement pénibles qui auraient blessé irrémédiablement l'intéressé. Désormais, il connaissait la limite à ne pas franchir, ce qui pouvait être dit ou pas.

Néanmoins, il donna bien la conclusion à laquelle il était lui-même parvenu. Le traitement subi par Drago depuis sa plus tendre enfance, n'avait rien à voir avec ce que l'on appelle éducation. C'était la négation même de l'être, de sa nature, de sa sensibilité, de ses émotions, de ses sentiments. Ce n'était ni plus ni moins qu'un dressage féroce, un endoctrinement odieux, faisant apparaître à chaque génération un héritier coulé dans le même moule, entièrement dépourvu de sa personnalité propre.

Harry mesurait bien, dans les yeux de Drago qu'il n'avait pas quittés une demi-seconde, le mal que ses paroles lui faisaient. Cependant, ce n'était que son amour-propre qui souffrait. Le jeu en valait la chandelle. La liberté de Drago était au bout du chemin. Après, si celui-ci voulait bien, il lui tendrait enfin la main qu'il lui avait refusée des années plus tôt. Il l'aiderait à amener le véritable Drago Malefoy à la surface. Il serait l'ami qu'il n'avait jamais pu avoir, qu'il n'avait jamais osé espérer avoir. Mais pour cela, il fallait d'abord tuer en Drago celui qu'il n'était pas…

« A ce point de mon argumentation, j'aimerais poser quelques questions essentielles. » reprit Harry d'une voix forte. « Drago Malefoy était-il vraiment responsable de ses actes ? A-t-il jamais eu le choix ? Avec un tel lavage de cerveau, avec une telle pression, avec le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres et sa mainmise sur sa famille toute entière, que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? »

« Je devine les pensées de certains d'entre vous. Vous vous dites qu'il n'avait qu'à renoncer à ses privilèges mesquins et à changer de camp ! Et c'est bien là le plus dramatique dans son histoire… car réfléchissez, qu'est ce que cela voulait dire changer de camp ? Oui… qui était dans l'autre camp ? »

« C'est là que j'entre en scène dans cette tragédie. Et je n'en suis pas fier, croyez-moi ! Changer de camp, cela signifiait rejoindre le mien. Oh… pour n'importe qui d'autre que Drago Malefoy, cela n'aurait pas représenté un obstacle insurmontable. En effet, pour chacun de vous, je suis probablement quelqu'un de bien, de droit, d'honnête… et il est vrai que je fais mon possible pour tenter de l'être. Mais il y a quelqu'un pour qui je n'ai jamais été quelqu'un de bien, pour qui je n'ai jamais été tenté de l'être. Et ce quelqu'un, c'est Drago Malefoy ! »

Drago avait du mal à se contrôler. Mais il tenait bon et Harry se demandait comment il faisait. Il l'admirait pour cela et espérait qu'il tiendrait encore… car ce n'était pas fini. Il se lança dans une poignante narration de sa rivalité avec Drago, au cours des années de scolarité qu'ils avaient partagées, à Poudlard. Tout y passa. La main tendue refusée. Le rôle ambigu du professeur Rogue, soutenant l'un, brimant l'autre… pour de bonnes raisons, secrètes à l'époque. La rivalité naissante, bien vite amplifiée par l'opposition latente des Maisons Serpentard et Gryffondor. L'engrenage, chacun des deux devenant rapidement le chef de file d'un groupe opposé à l'autre. Les insultes, les bassesses, de part et d'autre. Les disputes, les bagarres…

La cinquième année fut longuement évoquée. Harry stigmatisa les interventions de Dolores Ombrage qui utilisait Drago à ses propres fins, l'encourageant, le poussant à aller toujours plus loin. Il parla de l'escalade dans la violence lors de la sixième année. L'accrochage dans le Poudlard-Express. L'affrontement sanglant dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde.

« Un fait est indéniable, » conclut Harry, « si le directeur Dumbledore n'avait pas chargé Séverus Rogue de surveiller Drago Malefoy, ce jour là, dans les toilettes abandonnées de Mimi Geignarde, j'aurais assassiné mon rival. Il ne doit d'être là, aujourd'hui, qu'aux soins rapides et efficaces du professeur de potions. »

« Alors, Drago Malefoy avait-il réellement le choix ? A sa place, seriez-vous venus me trouver pour vous joindre à moi ? »

« Il m'a tendu la main et je l'ai refusée. C'était justifié à ce moment là. Mais depuis, jamais je ne lui ai tendu la mienne. L'éducation des Malefoy lui interdisait de s'humilier dans une nouvelle tentative. Jamais je ne lui ai laissé entrevoir la moindre possibilité qu'il puisse y avoir une place pour lui de notre côté… »

Manifestement, Drago ne s'attendait pas à ce que les faits soient présentés de cette manière et cela lui donnait même matière à méditer. Mais il était toujours sur le fil du rasoir.

_« Encore un peu Malefoy ! Tiens encore un peu ! »_ l'encourageait Harry en pensée.

« Malgré cela, Drago Malefoy s'est comporté le mieux possible dans de telles circonstances. C'est son instinct de survie qui le guidait. Il exécutait les ordres mais seulement jusqu'à un certain point. Il en faisait juste assez pour éviter la mort des siens. Mais il se refusait toujours à aller jusqu'au bout. Cela a été la cause de nombreuses séances de tortures entre les mains du Seigneur Noir. »

« Oui, Drago Malefoy a bien permis aux mangemorts de pénétrer dans Poudlard ! Mais croyez-vous vraiment que ces derniers avaient besoin de lui pour cela ? Sa véritable mission, l'ordre qu'il avait reçu de Voldemort en personne, était de tuer le professeur Dumbledore. Il en a eu l'occasion. J'y étais… j'ai tout vu ! Il ne lui restait plus qu'un petit geste à faire et sa famille retrouvait tout son prestige dans les rangs adverses. Il n'a pas fait ce geste. Sachant tout ce que cela impliquait… et ce n'était pas par manque de courage, c'était simplement parce que Drago Malefoy se refusait à devenir un meurtrier ! »

« Lorsque j'ai été capturé par Greyback et amené au manoir Malefoy, bien qu'il m'ait parfaitement identifié, Drago Malefoy a fait semblant de ne pas me reconnaître. Pourquoi a-t-il fait cela ? Parce qu'il savait ce qui m'arriverait si on découvrait qui j'étais et qu'il ne voulait pas en être responsable. Parce que cela me donnait un peu de temps pour m'en tirer éventuellement. Pourtant, moins d'un un an auparavant, je l'avais presque tué ! »

« A deux reprises par la suite, il m'a encore protégé. Dans la salle sur demande, quand je me suis retrouvé à la merci de Crabbe et de Goyle, il les a empêché de m'exécuter. Après la tentative ratée des mangemorts pour s'emparer de la dépouille de leur maître, il a bloqué la dague lancée sur moi ! Le moins que je puisse dire de mon soi-disant ennemi, c'est qu'il n'est pas rancunier ! »

« S'il faut absolument un coupable dans ce procès, il y en a un, ici, au centre de ce Tribunal. Mais ce n'est pas l'accusé ! _C'est moi !_ Je suis coupable de ne pas avoir laissé à Drago Malefoy la possibilité de nous montrer qui il était réellement. Je suis coupable de l'avoir obligé à servir dans un camp qui n'était pas le sien. Pourtant, de là où il était, il m'a aidé autant qu'il le pouvait. Comprenez-bien que sans cette aide-là, je n'aurais pas pu vaincre Voldemort… »

Théâtralement, à la stupéfaction générale pour ne pas dire à l'indignation générale, Harry se laissa tomber à genoux devant Drago. Et avant que celui-ci, choqué également, ne puisse réagir, le regardant toujours droit dans les yeux, il l'implora :

« Malefoy, est ce que tu voudrais avoir la noblesse de me pardonner ? »

« Putain… mais c'est pas vrai… _Potter !_ Qu'est ce que tu fous ? » supplia un Drago qui s'était attendu à tout mais pas à ça, oubliant du coup toutes les convenances, tout son savoir-vivre. Car pour lui, c'était vraiment trop. Il n'arrivait plus à contenir ses larmes désormais. Il se précipita pour saisir son vis à vis sous les bras et le forcer à se relever.

A peine debout, en face de Drago qui se laissait enfin aller, Harry, solennellement, tendit sa main vers lui. Une fois de plus, le public retint son souffle. Dans un silence toujours aussi étrange pour une si nombreuse assemblée, les pleurs de Drago, quoique discrets, étaient parfaitement audibles.

Il y eut un moment de flottement car Drago ignorait la main tendue. Le Survivant était droit et confiant. Mais l'héritier Malefoy semblait vouloir dédaigner la proposition de réconciliation. N'était-elle pas envisageable pour lui ?

Harry, lui, voyait bien ce qu'il en était. Gêné par ce qu'il considérait comme une faiblesse, s'employant à retrouver sa contenance, Drago n'avait pas vu son geste. Ce n'est qu'en prenant conscience du changement d'ambiance qu'il le découvrit.

Alors, enfin, Drago saisit la main d'Harry et ce fut définitivement trop pour lui. Cette fois, les vannes sautèrent et le barrage partit avec. Sa main dans celle de l'Elu, laissant filer toutes les larmes de son corps, Drago était aussi touchant qu'un enfant. Si touchant que les larmes se mirent à couler sur le visage d'Harry et que celui-ci, naturellement, comme il l'aurait fait pour un ami, attira le sorcier blond tout contre lui et l'entoura de ses bras.

« Bon sang… Potter… qu'est ce… que tu… me fais ? » balbutia Drago en s'accrochant à lui.

« C'est rien Malefoy, » répondit Harry, « laisse-toi aller… ça fait du bien ! »

« Parle pour toi ! » protesta faiblement Drago entre deux spasmes. « Je suis mortifié. A Poudlard, tu m'avais ridiculisé. Ce soir, tu me lamines ! »

« Pas d'accord, » répliqua Harry, « moi je t'ai jamais trouvé aussi bien que ce soir ! »

« Bien sûr, » pleurnicha Drago, « je suis fichu ! Je sanglote comme une fillette devant tout le monde. Jamais je ne m'en remettrai ! »

« L'ancien Malefoy ne le pourrait pas, » chuchota Harry, « le nouveau le fera ! »

« T'as de ces idées, toi ! » rouspéta Drago. « L'ancien Malefoy… le nouveau Malefoy… y a que _moi_, Potter. Et c'est déjà bien assez ! »

Avant de répondre, Harry serra Drago plus fort contre lui. Bizarrement, cela lui semblait la meilleure chose à faire. Et curieusement, cela ne le perturbait pas du tout. Encore plus singulièrement, cela ne traumatisait pas Drago non plus, puisque lui aussi resserrait l'étreinte. Il avait même, insensiblement, laissé reposer sa tête sur l'épaule d'Harry.

Du coup Harry sentait le souffle léger de Drago dans son cou. C'était une sensation nouvelle et douce qui lui plaisait étrangement bien. Les larmes du blond, bien que moins abondantes maintenant, avaient humidifié son encolure. L'abandon confiant du jeune homme contre lui l'émut fortement.

La réaction fut quasi immédiate, inattendue et très gênante : Harry sentit son sexe durcir. Et plus il était gêné, plus son érection grandissait. Il se disait que Drago n'avait probablement rien remarqué. Alors il resta tout contre lui. D'une part, s'écarter maintenant aurait été comme le rejeter une seconde fois, d'autre part, en s'écartant le petit incident serait devenu visible… et peut-être pas seulement pour Drago !

L'embarras d'Harry s'accrut encore lorsqu'il se rendit compte que quelque chose de dur appuyait sur le haut de sa cuisse droite. La pression se fit de plus en plus nette. Il n'y avait pas le moindre doute, Malefoy était dans le même état que lui ! Mais il ne s'écartait pas pour autant lui non plus. Sans doute que cela ne prêtait pas à conséquences. A leurs âges, tous les jeunes gens étaient plutôt prompts de ce côté-là. Un rien les laissait tout émoustillés. Et puis, probablement aussi que Drago ne voulait pas risquer une humiliation publique de plus. Cela restait entre eux, ils étaient dans la même galère. Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre que la tempête se calme pour rejoindre le port.

« Tu sais, » dit Harry, « c'est pas si grave que ça. Moi aussi j'ai chialé comme un bébé à Poudlard et personne m'en a parlé ou s'est foutu de moi depuis ! »

« Oui mais toi, tu es le Survivant, » répliqua Drago, « tout le monde t'aime et t'admire ! Moi… »

« Oh… merci Malefoy, t'es vraiment cool ! » le coupa Harry.

« P… pourquoi ? » bredouilla Drago.

« De me dire que tu m'aimes et que tu m'admires ! » répondit Harry en souriant.

« Mais je n'ai pas dit ça ! » s'étouffa Drago.

« Oh… je vois ! » constata un Harry faussement contrarié. « T'es pas tout le monde ! »

« Eh bien non ! » déclara Drago, retrouvant un peu de sa superbe. « Je suis un Malefoy ! Je ne suis pas tout le monde. Et toi non plus d'ailleurs… je crois bien ! »

« Au fait Malefoy, tu ne m'as pas répondu ! » réalisa Harry.

« Répondu à quoi ? » questionna Drago.

« Tu m'as pas dit si tu voulais bien me pardonner ! » précisa Harry.

« Merlin ! Potter… c'est sérieux ? Que devrais-je donc te pardonner ? Tu as peint un beau tableau. Mais il ne correspond pas à la réalité. J'ai été aussi entêté que toi, plus même… il me semble. Je crois bien que souvent, les hostilités ont été relancées de mon fait ! »

« Seigneur… Malefoy ! Tu vas enfin répondre ? Tu me pardonnes, oui ou non ? »

« Oui… puisque tu tiens tant à me l'entendre dire ! »

« Merci, ton altesse… t'es magnanime finalement ! »

« Et toi, Potter ? » fit Drago.

« Quoi ? »

« Est-ce que tu me pardonnes, Potter ? »

« Ben, je crois l'avoir prouvé tout au long de la journée, non ? » rétorqua Harry.

« Tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça ! » se vengea Drago. « Je veux te l'entendre dire aussi… »

« Je te pardonne Malefoy ! » confirma très sérieusement Harry. « Ce qui signifie que… que nous ne sommes plus… des ennemis… alors ? »

« Il faut croire… cela doit signifier quelque chose de ce genre ! » remarqua pensivement Drago.

« Et j'en suis bien content ! » assura Harry. « C'est une très bonne chose… Bon ! Eh bien… est ce que ça va aller maintenant ? T'as récupéré de tes émotions ? »

« C'est bon, Potter. Tu peux me lâcher maintenant. Je ne vais pas m'écrouler ! »

« Tu es sûr ? Tu as bien récupéré de... _toutes_ tes émotions ? » demanda Harry dans un murmure, avec un petit sourire malicieux et des joues roses.

« Oui… aussi bien que toi, il me semble ! » répondit Drago tout aussi discrètement, en regardant son vis-à-vis droit dans les yeux d'un air flegmatique.

Cependant, Harry ne rata pas le petit éclat brillant qui égaya, un très bref instant, le coin des yeux gris. Avec une pointe de regret, il se détourna de Drago et vint reprendre sa place en face de la Cour.

Griselda Marchebank, Arthur Weasley et Kingsley Shacklebolt affichaient tous les trois le même air débonnaire. Ils étaient même franchement ravis. Pourtant Harry se disait qu'il n'avait pas été tendre pour la Justice et ses serviteurs en général. Alors, très soudainement, l'illumination se fit dans son esprit.

« En venant ici aujourd'hui, je n'avais l'intention ni d'agir ainsi que je l'ai fait, ni de faire toutes ces déclarations ! » commença-t-il. « Je pense même que si j'avais eu la plus petite idée de ce qui m'attendait, je me serais préparé à riposter d'une toute autre manière, bien plus modérée. Mais j'ai l'étrange sensation que tout a été organisé pour me pousser là où je ne voulais pas aller… pas encore, en tout cas. Je dois reconnaître qu'en ce sens, la présence de Dolores Ombrage dans cette Cour, était un coup de génie ! L'attrape-nigaud a très bien fonctionné. Une fois de plus, je me suis laissé emporter par ma fougue, sans réfléchir… ça finira par me perdre ! »

Les trois Juges principaux se regardèrent avec des mines satisfaites. Harry comprit qu'il avait vu juste. Il n'était pas spécialement fier de s'être laissé ainsi manipuler. Mais ce qui était fait ne pouvait plus être changé…

« Ainsi, comme vous le souhaitiez, » déclara-t-il d'une voix puissante, « l'Elu a parlé en ce jour. S'il a été écouté, il espère aussi avoir été entendu ! »

« Ce qui a été dit devra pouvoir profiter à tous. Faites amende honorable. Epurez vos rangs. Ensuite, jugez en toute conscience… mais avec clémence. Prenez en compte le fait que, quelles que soient les époques, quels que soient les lieux, les répressions sévères n'ont jamais rien résolu. Nous avons un Monde à reconstruire tous ensemble. Jamais rien n'a été construit sur des tombes ! »

« Madame la Présidente-Sorcière, monsieur le Ministre, messieurs les Assesseurs, honorables membres du Magenmagot, j'en ai terminé. Je restitue l'autorité à ses légitimes détenteurs et je demande l'autorisation de me retirer. »

« Je précise que je me rends à Belcastel. Dès à présent, je me tiens à l'entière disposition de notre Justice pour répondre de mes actes ! Sur simple convocation de votre part, je me présenterai aussitôt devant vous ! »

La Présidente-Sorcière, Griselda Marchebank, se leva lentement puis se figea dans une posture très solennelle. Le Ministre de la Magie, Arthur Weasley, le Directeur du Bureau des Aurors, Kingsley Shacklebolt et le Juge-Assesseur en firent autant. La foule leur emboîta le pas. Les Magistrats du Magenmagot suivirent après quelques hésitations pour certains.

Enfin, dans la grande salle du ministère, tout le monde fut debout pour saluer l'Elu.

« La Grande Cour de Justice Magique de Grande Bretagne estime avoir assisté à une leçon très hautement inspirée ! » proclama la Présidente-Sorcière. « La démonstration qui lui a été faite, les gestes, faits et déclarations auxquelles elle a eu l'honneur d'être confrontée, lui prouve que l'Elu a illuminé de sa présence l'audience d'aujourd'hui ! »

« S'il restait une seule personne dans cette assemblée ayant des doutes à ce sujet, si vous-mêmes, M Harry James Potter, en doutiez encore en cet instant, en mon nom et au nom de la Justice du Monde Magique dont je suis la représentante suprême, j'affirme au Monde que vous êtes l'Elu ! »

« Nous vous avons écouté M Potter. Et nous vous avons entendu ! Soyez convaincu qu'Arthur Weasley, Kingsley Shacklebolt et moi-même, nous ferons en sorte que ceux qui auraient eu des problèmes d'ouïes puissent avoir les précisions nécessaires. »

« M Harry James Potter, vous pouvez disposer de votre temps et de votre personne ainsi qu'il vous plaira ! »

« La Cour et le Magenmagot vont se retirer pour délibérer à huis clos. Le verdict sera communiqué à l'issue de la délibération. La séance est levée ! »

Harry remercia, salua et se transféra… sans l'aide de sa baguette.

Les gardes vinrent au devant de Drago Malefoy pour le reconduire en cellule jusqu'au moment du retour de la Cour. Ce que voyant, la Présidente-Sorcière ordonna :

« Me Sturgess, nous laissons votre client en liberté, sous votre responsabilité, jusqu'à ce que nous soyons parvenus à une décision le concernant. Bien entendu, il ne devra pas quitter l'enceinte du Ministère et se présentera devant nous dès que nous le ferons mander ! »

« Fort bien Mme la Présidente-Sorcière, » répondit Sturgess, « je l'emmène diner dans l'un des restaurants du ministère où nous attendrons tranquillement que l'on nous rappelle ! »

Un peu surpris, les gardes se retirèrent. Drago se tourna vers son avocat et lui demanda :

« Qu'est ce que cela signifie ? N'est ce pas étrange comme situation ? Est-ce dans les usages de laisser aller et venir un prévenu juste avant le verdict ? Je pourrais tenter de m'enfuir… »

« Et si vous le faisiez, » répondit Sturgess, « vous ne pourriez pas être acquitté à la fin des délibérations ! Ce serait d'une stupidité phénoménale ! »

« Comment pouvez-vous être aussi certain de mon acquittement ? » interrogea Drago. « J'ai bien compris que Potter a fait preuve d'un zèle incompréhensible à mon égard, mais il n'en reste pas moins tous les dégâts occasionnés par la journée d'hier. Les Juges ne peuvent pas en faire l'abstraction pure et simple ! »

« Oh si ! Ils vont la faire... » certifia Sturgess. « M Potter a été magistral… hautement inspiré comme l'a souligné la Présidente-Sorcière. Et il n'a pas seulement fait du zèle pour vous, il a irrévocablement lié son sort au vôtre. En cas de condamnation, il exigera de passer lui-même en jugement. Personne n'a la moindre envie de le juger, lui. Pas après qu'il ait débarrassé le Monde de Voldemort, pas après toutes les récentes initiatives qu'il a prises et certainement pas après tout ce à quoi nous avons tous assisté aujourd'hui ! »

« A votre avis, Maître, » reprit Drago, « que s'est-il passé quand il a disparu et que les phénix sont intervenus ? »

« Vous savez que je m'intéresse à l'Elu, n'est ce pas ? » répliqua Sturgess. « J'ai appris que les gobelins avaient une prophétie à eux qui parle de lui. J'ai pu, à titre tout à fait personnel, réunir quelques informations sur cette prophétie. D'abord, cette prophétie a un nom, elle est citée comme étant _La Prophétie du Juste_. Elle fait référence à un Etre Pur qui se révèle au Monde Magique dont il est le meilleur espoir de renouveau, de justice et de paix. Les gobelins ont reconnu en M Harry Potter, l'Etre Pur de leur prophétie. Depuis, ils le désignent couramment sous l'appellation _Le Juste_ ! »

« Pour arriver à cette conclusion, ils se basent sur des faits qui correspondent à des signes annoncés dans la prophétie. D'abord l'Etre Pur débarrasse le monde d'une menace terrible pesant sur le peuple gobelin. Pour eux, il s'agit de l'élimination du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ensuite, l'avènement de l'Etre Pur coïncide avec la réapparition du Phénix-Roi. Or Mélissol est revenu depuis peu et il paraîtrait qu'il accompagnait Fumseck pour délivrer un message de M Potter aux gobelins. Après, l'Etre Pur contrôle une magie ancienne très spéciale, que seuls les phénix détiennent encore aujourd'hui. Les gobelins prétendent qu'ils voient les auras magiques de tous ceux qui pratiquent la magie. Ils affirment aussi que M Harry Potter a une aura du même type que celles des phénix… »

« C'est un peu léger tout cela, non ? » murmura Drago. « Pour le Phénix-Roi, à la limite, je veux bien ! Mais Voldemort n'était pas une menace particulièrement dirigée contre les gobelins. Et pour ce qu'il en est des auras magiques, c'est la première fois que j'en entends parler… »

« Eh bien, il semblerait que les elfes et Harry Potter lui-même, les voient aussi. Mais il y a eu un autre signe : tous les phénix devaient apparaître en un même endroit et ériger, avec l'Etre Pur, une œuvre admirable, laissée à la postérité. Le Mausolée de Poudlard est considéré par les gobelins, comme cette œuvre admirable ! »

« Là, c'est effectivement troublant, » confirma Drago, « mais pourquoi me dites vous tout cela ? Potter est déjà considéré comme l'Elu par les sorciers. Elu ici… Le Juste là-bas… qu'est-ce que cela change et quel rapport cela a-t-il avec ma question de savoir ce qui s'est produit ici aujourd'hui ? »

« Eh bien, la réponse, c'est cette prophétie qui nous la donne ! » expliqua Sturgess. « L'avant-dernier signe annonciateur révèle que l'Etre Pur est en possession de Trésors inestimables trop tentateurs pour le Monde corrompu de la Magie. Dans sa sagesse, pour éviter les violences découlant des convoitises, il décide de les détruire. Mais en le faisant, il perd la vie… Alors, les créatures magiques contrôlant la même magie que lui, s'unissent pour le ramener du royaume des morts ! »

« Vous voulez dire qu'il est mort et qu'il est revenu ? » interrogea Drago, interdit.

« D'après la Prophétie du Juste, oui ! » affirma Sturgess.

« Il aurait vaincu la mort ? » répéta Drago qui n'arrivait pas à se faire à cette idée.

« Pas tout seul… mais oui ! » précisa Sturgess. « Et toujours selon la prophétie, le dernier signe dit qu'il devra la vaincre encore une fois… mais seul ! Enfin, c'est assez obscur. Une fois que les évènements se sont produits, on les confronte à la prophétie et on les reconnait comme étant les signes… mais avant, c'est difficile de se représenter le ou les faits qui constitueront un signe. Alors il sera seul, mais pas vraiment… Il est dit qu'il sera à côté de lui-même pour affronter sa prochaine grande épreuve ! Mais les textes sont très anciens et difficiles à traduire. Moi je pense plutôt qu'il sera face à lui-même car à côté de lui-même, je ne comprends pas bien, cela ne veut absolument rien dire. Donc, personnellement, j'en conclus qu'il sera seul ! »

« Il va donc mourir prochainement… » chuchota Drago dont le cœur manqua un battement.

« S'il est bien l'Etre Pur, » confirma Sturgess, « il va mourir une nouvelle fois avec, une fois encore, la possibilité de revenir… »

« Comment ? Vous venez de dire la… possibilité… de revenir ? » questionna encore une fois Drago dans une angoisse indéfinissable. « Cela veut-il dire qu'il pourrait aussi ne pas revenir ? »

« Tout à fait, comme aujourd'hui d'ailleurs… » réitéra Sturgess. « La prophétie parle d'un choix, à chaque fois. S'il revient, c'est parce qu'il en décide ainsi… et c'est d'une grande abnégation dont il fait preuve pour choisir de rester, parce que l'autre alternative aurait des attraits merveilleux, quasi irrésistibles ! »

« Et cela va arriver quand ? » s'informa Drago en se demandant pourquoi cela l'inquiétait tellement.

« Cette prophétie a été écrite il y a très longtemps, » reprit Sturgess, « le calendrier de l'époque n'a rien à voir avec celui d'aujourd'hui. Et il n'y a pas de date à proprement parler. Il y est plutôt question de conditions à réunir pour que le signe se produise. Et là, pour que le signe puisse se produire, l'une des conditions voudrait que l'Etre Pur vive à côté de lui-même… pour moi, en l'état, c'est incompréhensible. Si on le prend au pied de la lettre, il faudrait, en quelque sorte qu'il se dédouble. Mais comme tout s'est produit jusqu'ici… »

« Oui effectivement, » dit Drago d'une voix un peu plus assurée, « cela n'a aucune chance de se produire ! »

« C'est ce que disaient les gobelins au sujet des Trésors inestimables qu'il devait détruire. » remarqua Sturgess. « Qui aurait pensé que les Reliques de la Mort existaient vraiment et qu'il les réunirait pour finalement les faire disparaitre ? Vous rendez-vous compte de ce que signifie ce geste ? Si vous aviez eu ces Artefacts, auriez-vous fait comme lui ? »

Drago était dubitatif. Tout en écoutant son avocat, il se posait des questions sur tout ce qu'il avait ressenti à propos de Potter. D'abord, quand Potter était dans son esprit et que cela ne l'avait pas vraiment gêné qu'il voit un souvenir très intime… et même en étant honnête avec lui-même, en reconnaissant que cela l'avait un peu excité.

Puis quand Potter s'était agenouillé devant lui pour lui demander pardon et qu'il avait refusé de le laisser s'humilier comme cela, devant tout le monde... alors qu'il croyait n'avoir vécu les dernières années que pour assister, un jour, à une scène de ce genre.

Enfin, quand Potter l'avait prit dans ses bras comme jamais personne ne l'avait fait, sinon sa mère, dans sa plus tendre enfance… et qu'il s'était senti bien dans les bras de son ennemi… non… de son ex-ennemi… la hache de guerre avait été enterrée. Il s'y était senti même plus que bien, si bien qu'il avait eu peur d'une humiliation incommensurable en prenant conscience de son état d'excitation lamentable. Jusqu'à ce qu'il eut constaté que Potter était exactement dans le même état que lui et que cela ne le dérangeait absolument pas !

Il se posait des questions sur ses inquiétudes quant aux dangers courus par Potter et aux risques de le voir disparaître prématurément. Il se souvenait de son attitude récente au manoir Malefoy, de celle qu'il avait eue dans la salle sur demande et bien sûr de celle qu'il avait adoptée lors de l'attentat perpétré par son père. Ce qu'il ressentait maintenant, à l'idée que Potter ait à vivre des épreuves où sa vie serait en jeu, était exactement du même style. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Que se passait-il donc en lui ?

Mais brusquement, il chassa ces pensées de son esprit. Un Malefoy ne se posait pas ce genre de questions. Il ne pensait pas à ce genre de choses. Il enfouissait tout cela au plus profond de lui-même jusqu'à en nier l'existence…

« Vous avez raison, Maître ! » répondit-il enfin. « Toute autre personne que lui, les aurait gardées envers et contre tout ! _Je_ les aurais gardées… »

L'assemblée s'était dispersée. Chacun voulait trouver une place dans les restaurants du ministère ou des alentours immédiats, pour ne pas rater le retour de la Cour.

Du côté des Weasley, on n'avait pas encore bougé, on avait du mal à se remettre des évènements.

Hermione et Ron auraient bien voulu qu'Harry reste pour s'expliquer sur ce qui s'était passé. Ils étaient pratiquement sûrs que quelque chose de fantastique lui était encore arrivé. Plus particulièrement, Hermione pensait que cela avait certainement maille à partir avec la Magie Créatrice. Cette magie si dangereuse et si attirante que tous les sorciers l'ayant pratiquée avaient disparu, se diluant littéralement en elle.

Ginny avait pris la place de Georges tout contre Molly. Ron s'approcha d'elles. Il observa sa sœur d'un air désolé. Puis, sans mot dire, il rejoignit sa mère et sa sœur et les prit dans ses bras pour les réconforter.

« Que faut-il faire maintenant ? » demanda Ginny dans un sanglot.

« Rien dans l'immédiat… et pas ici de toute façon ! » décréta Molly. « Nous réfléchirons à tout cela plus tard, au Terrier ! »

« Que pouvons nous faire, » intervint Hermione, « à part accepter… et à part les aider. Parce que quelque chose me dit qu'ils ne savent pas encore ce qu'ils ressentent l'un pour l'autre. Cela risque de leur faire très drôle quand ils comprendront… Quand ce sera le cas pour Harry, il faudra qu'il sache que cela ne change rien pour nous… que nous l'aimons toujours autant ! Il faudra qu'il soit persuadé que si son bonheur a Drago pour nom, nous, nous ferons tout ce qu'il faut pour nous adapter ! »

OoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooO

Il était tard. Plus de quatre heures s'étaient écoulées depuis que les Magistrats s'étaient retirés. Petit à petit, la foule était revenue prendre place dans la salle du ministère. En attendant le retour de la Cour et l'annonce de la sentence, les gens discutaient entre eux. Des petits groupes s'étaient constitués. Certains naviguaient de l'un à l'autre.

Paradoxalement, on ne s'inquiétait pas tellement de Drago Malefoy et du sort qui l'attendait. Tous essayaient de s'expliquer les uns aux autres, les évènements de la journée. Chacun y allait de sa théorie. Chacune de ces théories tournait autour de l'Elu et de ses capacités.

De l'assemblée, une opinion s'était dégagée peu à peu suivant laquelle Harry n'était encore, en quelque sorte, qu'un bébé Elu. Ses pouvoirs s'accroissaient d'heure en heure et il ne les contrôlait pas entièrement. Ceci expliquait les petits loupés qu'il avait rencontrés. Cependant, comme il pouvait compter sur la population des phénix pour lui prêter la main, tout allait pour le mieux, son avenir se présentait sous les meilleurs auspices.

Quoi qu'il en soit, pour tous ces gens, le jeune homme qui fêterait ses dix huit ans dans un peu plus d'un mois, avait fait la preuve, ainsi que l'avait souligné la Présidente-Sorcière, qu'il était inspiré. A cet âge là, nul ne pouvait s'exprimer avec une telle éloquence, nul ne pouvait faire montre d'une telle sagesse, nul ne pouvait se parer aussi naturellement d'une telle autorité. Merlin devait parler directement à l'oreille du jeune homme depuis le Royaume des Morts… à moins que ce ne soit les Dieux eux-mêmes !

Après avoir voulu se sacrifier pour sauver son camp, après avoir écarté d'une simple chiquenaude, le Mage Noir qui terrorisait le Monde Magique depuis des lustres, après toutes les initiatives qu'il avait prises depuis six semaines, après la fantastique démonstration qu'il venait de faire aujourd'hui, pour tous, Harry Potter était la plus belle chance, la plus belle espérance en des lendemains qui chantent.

Restait à découvrir comment les Vénérables du Magenmagot avaient pris les attaques verbales, aussi spontanées que foudroyantes, du Survivant. Ces honorables anciens, dont certains avaient rechigné à se lever tout à l'heure, allaient-ils se plier aux indications d'un jeune adulte… guère plus qu'un adolescent ? Pouvaient-ils seulement l'envisager ? N'allaient-ils pas plutôt, ainsi que l'avait proposé Harry Potter lui-même, le faire passer en jugement pour écarter de leur chemin une personnalité trop gênante ?

Quand Drago et son avocat firent leur entrée, les conversations baissèrent d'un ton et les regards se polarisèrent sur eux. Mais beaucoup ne considérèrent le jeune aristocrate qu'avec une certaine indifférence… avant de réaliser que, s'ils étaient tous là en ce jour, c'était quand même pour lui.

Assis à côte de Drago, Me Sturgess sentait que l'inquiétude de son client allait crescendo. Même s'il se battait pour garder une contenance de bon aloi, le jeune homme était terrifié à l'idée de devoir retourner à Azkaban.

« Ayez confiance M Malefoy, » commença Sturgess, « je vous l'ai dit, M Potter a fait ce qu'il fallait, bien plus que ce à quoi je m'attendais ! Il est certain que Dolores Ombrage a été le catalyseur de ce virage à cent quatre vingt degré, mais quand bien même, il a dû se passer autre chose… »

« Confiance ? C'est facile à dire ! » répliqua Drago d'une voix moins bien assurée qu'il l'aurait souhaité. « Vous croyez qu'ils vont le suivre, alors que pendant sept ans ils ont essayé de le faire taire ou de le transformer en pantin ? »

« Avez-vous vu ou entendu quelqu'un tenter de le faire taire, aujourd'hui, M Malefoy ? » demanda Sturgess gentiment, avec un sourire engageant. « De toute façon, ils n'y ont pas réussi sept ans durant. Et si certains ont essayé d'en faire une marionnette, aujourd'hui, c'est lui qui tire les ficelles ! Vous rappelez-vous de ce que je vous ai dit lors de notre première rencontre ? »

« Oh, vous m'avez dit beaucoup de choses ! » répondit Drago, amer. « Et vous me les avez jetées à la figure en affichant votre mépris pour ma personne. Vos paroles étaient insultantes. Mais j'ai compris depuis… j'ai compris surtout hier et aujourd'hui ! Sans vous… et sans Potter, je n'avais aucune chance. Vous vouliez sans doute… »

« Ce n'est pas à cela que je faisais allusion. » le coupa doucement Sturgess. « Vers la fin de notre entrevue, je vous ai dit : _Harry Potter n'est pas au dessus des Lois, Harry Potter est en passe de devenir la Loi_. J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous M Malefoy. Aujourd'hui, M Harry Potter est devenu la Loi. Et la Loi a demandé au Magenmagot de balayer devant sa porte… »

« Puissiez-vous dire vrai… » implora Drago. Puis, réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire, il commenta :

« Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que j'en arriverais, un jour, à souhaiter cela ! »

A l'entrée, les gardes se figèrent. L'un d'eux, d'une voix de stentor, annonça :

« La Grande Cour de Justice Magique de Grande Bretagne ! »

L'assemblée, l'accusé et son avocat, se levèrent pendant que les membres de la Cour et du Magenmagot regagnaient leurs places. Puis tout le monde se rassit… à l'exception de sept des Magistrats qui étaient restés dans l'arène, debout à côté du prévenu, face à la Cour.

Mme Griselda Marchebank, la Présidente-Sorcière, ouvrit la séance. Puis elle se leva pour marquer la solennité des mots qu'elle allait prononcer. Le Ministre, le Directeur du Bureau des Aurors, le Juge-Assesseur et tous les Magistrats en firent autant.

« Est-ce normal ? » demanda Drago, dans un murmure. « Et ne devrions-nous pas nous lever nous aussi ? »

« Non, ce n'est pas normal ! » répondit Sturgess. « Et non, nous ne devons pas encore nous lever ! Pour le moment la Cour balaie… »

Surpris, Drago scruta son avocat pour voir s'il plaisantait. Mais il n'en avait pas l'air… pas vraiment.

« Aujourd'hui, » déclara Marchebank, « devant nous, une nouvelle autorité s'est proclamée dans notre Monde. Le Ministère, l'ensemble des Magistrats du Magenmagot ainsi que la présente Cour, lui ont conféré le statut de Plus Haute Autorité Morale du Monde de la Magie ! »

L'instant était crucial. La question fondamentale que s'était posée l'assemblée, venait d'obtenir sa réponse. Si la Présidente-Sorcière avait déjà salué l'Elu en Harry Potter, le Ministère et le Magenmagot avaient ratifié cette initiative.

« Quinze à rien pour moi ! » chuchota Sturgess à l'oreille de Drago.

« C'est une façon de marquer le score dans certaines compétitions moldues. » précisa-t-il à Drago qui le regardait sans comprendre, le sourcil en accent circonflexe. « Harry Potter est la Loi, je marque un point… »

« Le Magenmagot, » continua Marchebank, « est parvenu à la conclusion unanime que les suggestions faites par l'Elu ne pouvaient être ignorées, même courtoisement. La Justice Magique de Grande Bretagne a décidé d'y répondre dignement, dans la transparence et sans détour. Spontanément, sept des Magistrats du Magenmagot se sont démis de leurs fonctions en faisant le constat qu'ils ne répondaient pas aux critères strictement définis pour accomplir convenablement les tâches relatives à leurs charges. Ils se tiennent à la disposition de la Justice qui déterminera la gravité des faits qu'ils croient devoir se reprocher. »

« Trente à rien ! » souffla Sturgess. « Je vous l'avais annoncé… la Justice balaie devant sa porte. »

« Dès la fin de cette audience, » poursuivit Marchebank, « le Magenmagot, Ministre de la Magie en tête, se mettra volontairement en quarantaine pendant trois jours. A l'issue de ce délai, chacun des Magistrats subira un interrogatoire sous Veritaserum ! Comme vous le savez, il faut trois jours pour qu'un éventuel antidote au Veritaserum, prit préventivement, cesse d'agir. Il faut également que les Sorciers qui vont subir l'interrogatoire, ne puissent pas se protéger à l'aide de la magie. »

« Approché, l'Elu a accepté de garantir au Monde de la Sorcellerie, la bonne tenue de cette campagne de vérité. L'isolement sera organisé à Belcastel, la Résidence de M Harry James Potter. Dès leurs arrivées, les Magistrats seront fouillés. Les baguettes magiques et les potions seront confisquées. Ils seront placés sous tutelle de la Garde d'Honneur de Belcastel. Les elfes au service de l'Elu, secondés par les elfes de Poudlard, neutraliseront la magie des sorciers en quarantaine et les surveilleront jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient passé leurs auditions. L'élu supervisera lui-même les dix premiers interrogatoires. Le Ministre de la Magie sera soumis à la question le premier, je serai la deuxième ! »

Ebaubie… la foule était ébaubie. L'annonce en elle-même était déjà renversante. Les Sorciers les plus influents du moment acceptaient de se soumettre à un interrogatoire embarrassant pour satisfaire à une proposition d'un jeune homme de dix huit ans. Mais ce qui était le plus incroyable, c'est qu'ils allaient être chaperonnés par des elfes. Certes, les elfes de Belcastel étaient libres et l'Elu en avait fait sa garde rapprochée, mais pas ceux de Poudlard. Qui aurait pu imaginer que les plus grands sorciers supporteraient d'être gardés et neutralisés par des esclaves ? Qui même, se serait attendu à ce que les elfes soient capables d'annihiler les pouvoirs des sorciers ?

« Quarante à rien ! » murmura Sturgess. « En fait de balayage, il s'agit d'un grand nettoyage de printemps… remarquez, il n'était pas trop tard, l'été n'arrive que dans une semaine ! Il les a vraiment impressionnés. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que tous, y compris les plus retors, plieraient aussi facilement devant lui ! »

Très fébrile, Drago ne goûtait que moyennement les efforts de son avocat pour le détendre. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur les paroles de Sturgess et le regardait d'un air hébété, sans le voir réellement, complètement hermétique à son humour demi moldu. Pour le moment, rien d'autre que l'annonce d'une peine légère ne pouvait le sortir de son marasme… parce qu'il n'osait pas croire à un acquittement pur et simple.

« Comprenez, » expliqua Marchebank, « qu'il n'est absolument pas question de faire subir à tous les accusés des interrogatoires sous Veritaserum. Les décisions qui ont été prises sont des mesures d'exception qui ne visent que les magistrats. Elles ont été arrêtées pour éviter des enquêtes et procédures longues, dans le souci de voir les audiences reprendre au plus vite. »

« Pour tenir compte du souhait de l'Elu de ne voir aucun prévenu séjourner un jour de plus que nécessaire à Azkaban, » enchaîna Marchebank, « l'ordre des jugements sera inversé. Désormais, les cas présumés plus légers passeront en priorité. Le temps passé à la forteresse, avant le jugement, sera décompté de la peine définie. »

« M Drago Malefoy, veuillez vous lever ! » manda enfin la Présidente-Sorcière.

Drago et Sturgess s'exécutèrent et Marchebank reprit :

« Je vous informe que la Cour et le Magenmagot ont renoncé à statuer sur votre cas. La Grande Cour de Justice Magique de Grande Bretagne n'a pas de sentence à prononcer ! »

« Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? » demanda un Drago très inquiet à son avocat.

« Allez courage ! » le réconforta Sturgess. « Elle va nous le dire… en fait, tout est inclus dans ce qu'elle vient de déclarer. Aujourd'hui La Loi a parlé. Elle s'est exprimé fort et clair et elle s'est prononcée : il n'est nul besoin, pour quiconque, de l'interpréter ! »

« Aujourd'hui, M Harry Potter s'est fait votre défenseur. » conclut Marchebank. « Il l'a fait avec candeur mais aussi, avec force et conviction. Il l'a fait, en outre, avec une grande sincérité. Cela l'a amené à reconnaître sa propre responsabilité dans les faits dont vous êtes accusés. Nous ne sommes pas aussi convaincus que lui de votre impossibilité à agir autrement. Mais nous tenons compte du fait que l'Elu a estimé nécessaire de vous demander publiquement pardon et que vous le lui avez accordé. Il vous a également absous sans la moindre réticence. »

« Nous reconnaissons à M Harry James Potter, Plus Haute Autorité Morale du Monde de la Magie, Sauveur du Monde Magique, le droit de gracier. Nous considérons qu'il en a fait usage, pour la première fois, en votre faveur ! En conséquence, le dossier Ministère Public contre Drago Malefoy est définitivement classé. La Grande Cour de Justice Magique de Grande Bretagne prononce la relaxe immédiate du prévenu ! »

« Jeu, set et match ! Nous gagnons sur toute la ligne ! » s'extasia Sturgess face à un Drago qui commençait à se poser des questions sur la santé mentale de son avocat. « Oui, bon… laissez-tomber M Malefoy, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre de toute façon. Les compétitions moldues vous sont certainement inconnues… c'est bien ce que je pensais ! »

Sous l'effet de la joie, le jeune avocat donna l'accolade à son client. Il le serra fermement dans ses bras pendant que de ses mains, il tapotait son dos. Drago, qui avait du mal à croire qu'il ne retournait pas à Azkaban, qu'il était un homme libre désormais, se laissa cajoler… tout en se disant qu'il avait bien changé.

Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, très peu de personnes s'étaient permises de telles familiarités. Il avait esquivé les rares tentatives résiduelles ou s'était efforcé de les rendre aussi froides que possible quand il ne pouvait les éviter.

Mais aujourd'hui, deux hommes l'avaient serré dans leurs bras. Et il n'avait pas trouvé cela déplacé. Contrairement à ce que son éducation lui disait, il n'avait pas trouvé cela indigne… au contraire, se sentir ainsi choyé lui procurait une sensation de bien être qu'il ne connaissait pas, qu'il ne s'expliquait pas.

Au moins, dans les bras de Sturgess, songea-t-il, il n'avait pas eu les réactions affligeantes qui s'étaient produites dans ceux de Potter. Tout n'était pas perdu… il n'était pas irrécupérable !

OooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

Fin du chapitre 9 !

Alors, la deuxième partie du procès a-t-elle été à la hauteur de la première ? Oui ? Non ? Dans tous les cas, un petit commentaire me ferait plaisir. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de cette fiction, à vos claviers… merci !

Et à bientôt.

_Harry Potter - Le Maître de la Mort - Chapitre 9 - Page __26 / 26_


	10. Renouveau

**Harry Potter - Le Maître de la Mort**

**Chapitre 10 : Renouveau - Le vent du changement**

(Réédition du 16/09/2010)

**Bonjour à tous !**

Alors, vous êtes-vous remis de ce procès (à rallonge) que vous attendiez tous ? Sinon, pour vous y aider, voici un nouveau chapitre de remise en condition… j'espère que vous l'apprécierez car j'ai eu un peu plus de mal à l'écrire que les autres. Il y a des moments où l'inspiration se fait parcimonieuse. En tout cas, cela n'a pas été votre cas et je vous dois des remerciements chaleureux pour toutes ces belles reviews que vous m'avez écrites. Et plus particulièrement à ceux d'entre vous qui me les écrivent régulièrement maintenant.

**Droits**** :** Les personnages principaux et la plus part des lieux de ma fiction appartiennent, bien sûr, à J.K. Rowling. Je la remercie de m'avoir emporté dans son monde merveilleux durant toutes ces années de la saga Harry Potter (HP)… mais puisqu'elle a décidé de jeter l'éponge, voici comment j'imagine la suite de son œuvre.

**Avertissement**** :** Cette fiction est un spoiler. Si vous n'avez pas lu les 7 tomes de HP et que vous comptez le faire, ne lisez pas cette histoire, elle commence juste à la fin du tome 7, après la bataille du chapitre 36. L'épilogue est ignoré. C'est aussi un slash HP/DM - DM/HP à venir. En clair, je parle d'une relation homosexuelle ! Ceux qui n'apprécient pas, vous voilà prévenus. Certains lecteurs peuvent aimer une histoire tout en préférant ne pas y lire certaines scènes. Pour eux, j'indique au début de chaque chapitre une cotation particulière qui s'y applique. Le début d'une scène « chaude » sera signalé par un avertissement du type « Attention - Lemon / Slash - Attention ». De même, la fin de la scène en question sera signalée par une mention du type « Fin - Lemon / Slash - Fin  ». Il suffira donc de se reporter d'une mention à la suivante pour éviter la séquence « chaude »...

**Cotation** : M (déconseillé aux moins de 16 ans) … et oui, on y est, bien que beaucoup me diront que c'est surcoté… mais bon, il y a des critères, il faut en tenir compte.

**Note de l'auteur**** :** il y a 2 intrigues principales dans cette fiction. D'une part, la prise de conscience d'Harry, son acceptation progressive de qui il est et de ce qu'il est appelé à devenir. D'autre part l'évolution des positions et sentiments d'Harry et Drago l'un par rapport à l'autre. En partant de l'histoire originale et des personnages originaux, je décris cette évolution en restant le plus plausible possible. Je place les personnages dans des situations qui les font évoluer émotionnellement mais logiquement…

**Introduction au dixième chapitre** : Drago est libre, il a été gracié suite à l'intervention de l'Elu. Cependant, au cours du procès, Harry est mort. Avant de rejoindre la Source, il lui a été offert de revenir pour terminer ce qu'il avait entrepris. Contre toute attente, étant donné le bien-être et la sérénité qu'il avait trouvés de l'autre côté, il a choisi de le faire. Quelles sont les implications de cette décision ? Le Magenmagot et le Ministre de la Magie ont plié devant Harry. Les Magistrats se sont placés volontairement sous la garde de l'Elu à Belcastel, dans l'attente d'être interrogés sous Veritaserum. Que va faire Harry ? Compte-t-il exercer une sorte de tutelle sur le Monde Magique ? Compte-t-il le bousculer ?

**Bonne lecture !**

OoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooO

**Harry Potter - Le Maître de la Mort**

**Chapitre 10 : Renouveau - Le vent du changement**

(Réédition du 16/09/2010)

Des parchemins dans les mains, Harry était encadré par sa garde personnelle. Dans leurs irréprochables tuniques pétillantes, les elfes de Belcastel considéraient comme un privilège suprême d'avoir à représenter la Maison de l'Elu aux yeux du monde. De leur attitude commune, il émanait superbe et panache. Ainsi Kreattur, Danish et Polly, à la droite d'Harry, Elbow, Spearow et Malay, à sa gauche, faisaient face, avec lui, aux elfes de Poudlard.

Ceux-ci, vêtus de torchons, de vieilles taies ou autres vieux chiffons, faisaient peine à voir. Mais Harry comprenait que l'on n'avait pas vraiment le temps de remédier à cela et surtout, que la plupart des elfes refuseraient certainement qu'il leur remette un vêtement, signe, pour eux, d'affranchissement.

Le contraste qu'il y avait entre les elfes de Belcastel et ceux de Poudlard était ahurissant. Il était presque impossible de s'imaginer que la garde d'Harry était constituée de créatures magiques du même type que celles qui venaient d'arriver dans sa demeure pour renforcer, temporairement, le service d'ordre de la maison. Il était impossible de croire que ceux que l'Elu avait élevés au rang de professeur, avaient été, peu de temps avant, des elfes de maison, aussi insignifiants, discrets et soumis que ceux de l'Ecole de Sorcellerie.

Le seul élément qui restait identique pour tous les elfes, sans exception, était leur aura magique. Dès son retour du Ministère, Harry n'avait pas manqué de constater le changement sensible dans ce domaine. L'aura des elfes, argentée auparavant, était de la même couleur dorée que celle des phénix et que la sienne désormais et elle s'était amplifiée.

Ainsi, les postulats d'Harry sur le sujet, se vérifiaient. Les elfes utilisaient bien, eux aussi, la Magie Mère. Lors de son sauvetage par les phénix, une énorme quantité de cette puissante magie avait été réintroduite dans l'univers physique. Si les phénix en étaient les dépositaires, il leur avait fallu la mettre à disposition de tous ceux qui étaient capables de s'en servir.

Dès son _retour_ Harry avait constaté l'accroissement impressionnant de sa propre aura. A ce propos, il s'était même fait la réflexion qu'elle dépassait maintenant la taille de celle d'un Phénix-Roi. Mais il ne pouvait certainement pas contrôler, à lui tout seul, tout le nouveau potentiel magique rendu soudainement disponible.

Et naturellement, les elfes avaient bénéficié de cette manne. Dans l'opération, ils avaient sans doute retrouvé leur puissance originelle… l'aura argentée réduite, qui était la leur la veille encore, résultait certainement d'un affaiblissement dû à la quasi-impossibilité, pour eux, de mobiliser toute la gamme de leurs dons. Ceci pour ne pas déplaire aux sorciers et aussi pour éviter de les mortifier.

« L'honneur de l'Elu est en jeu ! » commença Harry, après avoir jeté un ultime coup d'œil au petit discours qu'il avait préparé. « La réputation de Belcastel se bâtira dans les jours qui viennent. J'espère que vous le comprenez bien. Pendant les quelques jours que vous passerez dans ma demeure, vous êtes, avec ma garde et moi, les garants de la bonne tenue des interrogatoires qui vont s'y dérouler. Il faut absolument que vous saisissiez que, pendant que vous êtes à Belcastel, vous n'êtes pas des esclaves. Il faudra vous efforcer de calquer votre attitude sur celle de ma garde. Parce que c'est ça que vous allez être pendant que vous serez ici : des gardes ! Vous devrez considérer les sorciers en quarantaine comme des prisonniers qui ont perdu leurs statuts de sorcier. Vous n'aurez pas d'ordre à recevoir d'eux. Ici, vous êtes dans la Résidence de l'Elu et je suis le seul habilité à vous y donner des ordres ! »

L'un des parchemins que tenait Harry fut confié à Spearow. Pendant que celui-ci le déroulait pour pouvoir le présenter à ses ex collègues, Harry continua :

« Pour vous faciliter la tâche, j'ai été nommé temporairement coprésident de l'Ecole Poudlard. Cela fait de moi votre maître. Mes ordres priment tous les autres. Cela devrait empêcher les blocages naturels auxquels vous pourriez être confrontés en cas de résistance ferme. Si vous deviez avoir un problème quand même, vous m'appelleriez ou vous appelleriez les elfes de Belcastel à la rescousse, ils sauront comment réagir. »

« Vous serez affectés à chaque Magistrat par deux. L'un des deux devra constamment surveiller le Magistrat. L'autre pourra soit se reposer, soit effectuer quelques tâches de service. Celui qui sera de garde ne devra, sous aucun prétexte, quitter son Magistrat des yeux ! Comme les sorciers seront répartis à raison de deux par chambre, quand ils seront ensemble, ce sera à vous d'apprécier si, pour la surveillance, vous devrez être à deux ou si un seul pourra suffire. Quoiqu'il en soit, les magistrats ne devront pas pouvoir faire usage de leurs magies et ils ne devront ingérer aucune potion en dehors de celles qui leur auraient été prescrites médicalement et que vous aurez analysées préalablement. Et bien entendu vous ne les aiderez en aucune façon à contourner les conditions définies pour leur isolement… »

« Ceux d'entre vous qui ne seront pas affectés à un Magistrat se partageront entre le service et le contrôle des allées et venues dans la maison. Tous les visiteurs devront être contrôlés et neutralisés le temps de leurs passages ici. L'état n'attend pas… et il prend ses quartiers chez nous ! Nous auront beaucoup de visites et il nous faudra être particulièrement vigilants. Pour accomplir vos diverses tâches vous utiliserez tous vos pouvoirs… sans restriction ! » Termina Harry en rangeant son discours.

Pendant que les elfes de Poudlard recevaient leurs premières instructions de la part des elfes de Belcastel, puis se transféraient par petits groupes pour se familiariser avec les lieux, Harry observait les quatre cheminées du Hall. Toutes étaient maintenant raccordées au Réseau de la Poudre de Cheminette. Un genre de bulle bleutée translucide ceignait chacune d'elle.

Il s'agissait d'une protection magique permanente, autonome et inviolable. Ce véritable bouclier était à même de reconnaître les personnes ayant la permission de le traverser. Et bien sûr, celles habilitées à autoriser les passages dans un sens comme dans l'autre. Ses elfes avaient enseigné à Harry comment procéder quand il avait émis le souhait de transformer Belcastel en place forte de haute sécurité.

A la place où s'était trouvée la statue irrévérencieuse, précipitamment déménagée au sous-sol par les elfes, figurait maintenant un ensemble de coffres. Ceux-ci allaient recevoir les potions, baguettes magiques et autres objets, confisqués aux sorciers en quarantaine. La même défense sphérique bleutée en interdisait l'accès aux personnes non accréditées.

Un dôme-bouclier de même nature, enveloppait la totalité du domaine le transformant en citadelle inaccessible et imprenable. Les anciennes protections désuètes, telles les sorts de fidélité, d'invisibilité, d'assourdissement, de repousse-moldus, etcétéra, avaient été supprimées. La nouvelle fortification magique incorporait toutes les options utiles pour la défense de la Résidence de l'Elu.

De l'extérieur, nul ne pouvait voir le dôme bleuté et nul ne pouvait voir la propriété. En dehors d'Harry et de ses elfes, hormis peut-être les phénix, personne ne pouvait traverser les défenses en se transférant… encore moins à pied ou en transplanant. Ni même en empruntant d'éventuels passages souterrains, car bien que cela ne soit pas visible, le bouclier était comme un œuf gigantesque, condamnant également les accès par le sous-sol.

Ainsi, pour tous les autres, la seule façon d'entrer à Belcastel, consistait à utiliser le Réseau de la Poudre de Cheminette et à attendre ensuite l'autorisation de passer.

Toutefois, si le rempart ovoïde magique était infranchissable, il laissait à ceux qui disposaient de pouvoirs, la possibilité de les utiliser librement à l'intérieur du domaine. C'était donc un plus considérable par rapport aux protections anciennes, du même genre que celles qui avaient cours à l'Ecole de Sorcellerie.

Les elfes de Poudlard avaient été plus surpris par la magie en œuvre que par le fait qu'il leur avait été impossible d'entrer autrement que par les cheminées. Ils avaient été stupéfaits par l'évident respect, montré par Harry à ceux qu'il appelait sa Garde d'Honneur. Et ils avaient été déconcertés plus encore par le fait que les membres de la dite Garde d'Honneur, s'adressaient au Maître de Céans avec une grande liberté de ton, presque comme à un égal, presque comme à un ami.

En ce moment, tous les elfes devaient déjà être à l'œuvre pour métamorphoser les lits simples en double lits et d'une manière générale, à dédoubler tous les équipements dans les chambres. Toutefois, pour ce qu'il en était des ablutions, cela resterait très spartiate. Mais il faudrait bien que les hôtes d'Harry fassent avec les moyens du bord.

Car si les gobelins avaient enfin repéré, trois jours plus tôt, une source suffisante en eau potable à quatre cent mètres à l'intérieur de la falaise, les travaux de captage et de distribution n'étaient pas terminés. La cavité creusée dans une partie dure et stable de la falaise, à une vingtaine de mètres au dessus du bâtiment, qui devait faire office de château d'eau, n'était pas encore achevée non plus.

Mais comme c'était pour la bonne cause, Harry ne doutait pas du fait que les Magistrats feraient preuve de bonne volonté pendant leur séjour chez lui… après tout, ils étaient à l'origine de la situation. Ils lui avaient demandé d'organiser et de garantir le bon déroulement de l'opération de blanchissage de la Justice Magique.

Et puis lui-même avait bien dû s'y faire et depuis un bon moment déjà.

Le Ministre et les Magistrats n'allaient plus tarder à se présenter. Harry se transféra dans sa chambre pour y faire un brin de toilette et se changer avant leur arrivée.

OoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooO

Nu devant le grand miroir surplombant sa commode, Harry se contemplait. Il scrutait chaque pouce de son corps pour vérifier de visu, la qualité de la reconstitution de son enveloppe physique. Il n'y avait vraiment rien à y redire, la régénération était plus que satisfaisante. Les cicatrices, les tâches de naissance, tous les petits défauts avaient disparu. Sa peau était douce et satinée, d'une couleur légèrement et uniformément mate.

Ses cheveux, comme le lui avait signalé Malefoy, étaient revenus à leur état normal, mais ils étaient sages et disciplinés, désormais. Avec une coiffure élégante et structurée, lui gardant son aspect beau rebelle ténébreux que tout le monde appréciait tant en lui et dont il n'était pas si mécontent que ça pour être honnête.

Les poils qui avaient commencé à pousser depuis peu, de-ci de-là sur sa poitrine et qu'il trouvait disgracieux, n'étaient plus là. A bien y regarder, il n'avait plus un poil sur le corps en dehors de ceux de sa toison pubienne. Restait aussi un mince filet duveteux qu'il trouvait sexy, partant du nombril pour rejoindre la toison… comme une invitation.

Ce n'était peut-être qu'une impression, mais il lui semblait bien que ses muscles étaient plus fermes et plus saillants qu'avant. Certes, ce n'était pas encore la fameuse tablette de chocolat des athlètes moldus, mais cette musculature bien dessinée tout en restant fine, lui convenait très bien. Oui, sans fausse modestie, il était réellement content de ce qu'il voyait.

Attention - Lemon / Slash - Attention

En se disant cela, Harry se rappela d'une scène identique à laquelle il avait assisté dans la mémoire de Malefoy. Au cours de cette scène, le jeune homme blond avait été dans le même état d'esprit… sauf que dans le souvenir exploré, Drago était aussi en train de se masturber. Harry revoyait très bien le magnifique corps de son ex ennemi et peut-être… futur ami. Drago avait parfaitement raison d'être satisfait de son apparence. Il était beau comme un ange… vraiment… comme un dieu même. Derrière les paupières à demi fermées de Malefoy, Harry apercevait son regard bleu gris alangui. Le jeune homme se laissait aller aux effets voluptueux de la caresse intime qu'il s'administrait.

A cette évocation, le sexe d'Harry s'était gonflé et sans qu'il en ait conscience, sa main était venue s'en emparer. Elle allait et venait le long de son propre membre au même rythme qu'allait et venait celle de Drago le long du sien… dans le souvenir qui était aussi à lui, maintenant. Harry ne pouvait pas se détacher de ce mouvement régulier qui faisait aller et venir la peau soyeuse, couvrant et découvrant le gland brillant du blond.

Le souvenir n'allant pas plus loin, l'imagination d'Harry élabora la suite. Malefoy et lui se faisaient face. Sans se poser de question, avec des caresses langoureuses, prenant des poses suggestives, chacun se donnait du plaisir en essayant de pousser l'autre encore plus loin. Dans la vision d'Harry, Drago se mit à onduler sensuellement au rythme de ses caresses qui s'accéléraient. De son autre main il explorait son corps : ses pectoraux, titillant délicatement les mamelons au passage son ventre, le massant en cadence. Au fur et à mesure, Harry voyait les muscles de son vis-à-vis se tendre et se détendre souplement…

Devant cette scène délicieusement impudique, Harry s'était mis à onduler lui aussi, adoptant le même tempo que son partenaire. Il avait complètement fermé les yeux pour mieux savourer sa vision et pour mieux suivre aussi, la montée du plaisir en lui. De sa main libre, il malaxait littéralement son ventre tandis que l'autre accélérait encore les mouvements le long de sa hampe, tendue comme jamais.

La sensation de chaleur habituelle commença à monter en lui. Elle venait de quelque part à l'intérieur de son bas ventre et elle sembla rapidement plus vive, plus puissante que les autres fois. Etait-ce parce qu'il discernait parfaitement Malefoy en train de se livrer à la même caresse pour l'exciter ? Etait-ce parce que dans cette vision, Malefoy le matait avec une petite moue lubrique et totalement complice ?

Les muscles d'Harry se crispaient convulsivement maintenant. Il avait du mal à les relâcher. Le mouvement imprimé par sa main devenait infernal. Celui de Drago aussi… ils voulaient arriver à l'extase ensemble. Drago passa la langue sur ses lèvres avant d'envoyer à Harry un baiser muet et humide. Harry vit le baiser se dessiner sur les lèvres pulpeuses et luisantes du blond… alors la chaleur se fit plus intense en lui. Le feu embrasa tout son corps pour revenir se cristalliser dans son bas ventre et ses gonades. La sensation grandit encore et ce fut l'éruption quand elle gagna enfin la base de son sexe. Il sentit le premier jet se propulser tout au long de sa verge pour jaillir impétueusement au moment même où il imaginait Drago s'arquant sous l'effet de sa propre jouissance.

Il eut conscience de ce jet venant s'écraser contre le miroir où il commença à glisser alors que d'autres venaient le rejoindre. A chaque éjaculation, la jouissance provoquait davantage de contractions dans ses muscles. Cela lui faisait faire de petits mouvements désordonnés et lui arrachait des râles de plaisir. Pourtant Harry n'abandonna pas encore son sexe. De sa main, maintenant lubrifiée par son sperme, il continua à se caresser très doucement. Lorsque ses doigts passaient sur son gland, rendu sensible à l'extrême, il tanguait sur ses jambes tellement la sensation était lancinante. C'était à la fois doux et exquis, mais aussi agaçant au possible, à la limite du supportable. Il en gémissait de bonheur et de doux… supplice.

Quand il eut reprit ses esprits, Harry nettoya les dégâts à l'aide des sorts appropriés. Puis il fit sa toilette de la même façon… une fois n'était pas coutume. Ce faisant, il réfléchit à ce qui venait de se produire, sans faux-semblants. Il avait pris son pied comme il ne l'avait pris que très rarement jusqu'ici. Et il l'avait fait en pensant à Drago Malefoy. Il refusait de continuer à se voiler la face. C'était clair comme de l'eau de roche, il fantasmait sur le blond… il n'avait jamais fantasmé d'une façon aussi convaincante, aussi concluante, sur personne d'autre, pas même sur Cho ou sur Ginny !

Fin - Lemon / Slash - Fin

Pendant qu'il se choisissait une tenue décontractée pour la soirée, Harry se remémora les péripéties du procès. Il analysa les évènements sans chercher à les étayer par des motifs aussi fallacieux que débiles. Très vite, il avait eu véritablement envie de défendre Drago. Le sauver d'Azkaban était devenu primordial… vital même. Puis, quand il avait craqué, le prendre dans ses bras avait coulé de source.

Si, dans un premier temps, c'était peut-être par empathie ou par compassion, il admettait maintenant qu'il avait bien vite ressenti un plaisir certain à tenir ainsi le jeune homme contre lui. Harry s'avoua franchement que, quand il avait constaté que Drago ne le repoussait pas, il avait été heureux. Puis quand il avait resserré davantage leur étreinte et que Drago l'avait acceptée sans réticence, y répondant même favorablement, il s'était sentit comblé, avec une impression d'être à sa place… d'avoir enfin trouvé sa place.

Le petit incident qui avait suivi l'avait d'abord gêné, mais surtout parce qu'il redoutait les moqueries éventuelles et les remarques assassines potentielles de Malefoy sur le sujet. Quand il avait réalisé que le blond en était au même point que lui et qu'il ne le repoussait pas pour autant, la gêne était passée… remplacée par un sentiment étrange de complicité. Drago et lui avaient désormais un secret commun… un premier secret… ensemble.

Un sourire béat se dessina sur les lèvres d'Harry qui se repassait le film. Il sentait encore le sexe durci de Drago contre sa cuisse alors que sa propre érection se pressait tout contre le blond. Il percevait encore tout le panel de sensations nouvelles que la situation avait fait naître en lui… tout le réel bien-être qu'il en avait retiré.

Bien entendu, il restait à déterminer s'il n'était question que d'une simple attirance physique, sexuelle, pour Drago ou si c'était plus complexe, plus profond. Malefoy était le deuxième garçon à l'avoir ému. Le premier était Buddy. Mais celui-ci avait employé de grands moyens pour un résultat somme toute infime… et jamais depuis, Harry n'avait fantasmé sur lui.

Bref, la conclusion était logique et imparable, il en pinçait pour Malefoy. Si c'était honorable de le reconnaître, cela ne simplifiait pas la situation pour autant. Etait-il payé de retour ? Même si Drago ne semblait pas indifférent, à quel degré était-il attiré ? En outre, serait-il prêt à vivre quelque chose de ce genre au grand jour ? Ce qu'Harry avait vu dans sa mémoire ne prêtait pas à l'optimisme en tout cas. L'héritier Malefoy avait été entrainé à refouler ses émotions, à réprimer ses sentiments… comme s'il s'agissait de flétrissures.

Ce n'était pas simple tout cela… non. Et puis, si l'espoir d'un avenir commun n'était pas à remiser, dès à présent, dans la catégorie des mirages, Harry se demandait comment allaient réagir ses amis… sa famille d'adoption… tout son entourage en fait. Leur révéler qu'il avait un faible pour un garçon pourrait peut-être passer, mais quand ils sauraient que le garçon en question était Malefoy, cela risquait de faire des vagues.

Un autre type de questionnement, plus terre à terre, vint subitement interrompre le flot des interrogations qui traversait l'esprit d'Harry. Son pantalon était trop court et plus moulant qu'à l'origine, comme s'il avait rétréci au lavage. Sauf qu'il n'avait jamais été lavé encore. Comment était-ce possible ? Tout lui allait parfaitement bien, Buddy y avait veillé lui même.

Harry essaya alors un deuxième pantalon, puis un troisième… pour aboutir au même constat. Il en déduisit qu'il avait grandi de trois à quatre centimètres, à en juger de par ce qu'il manquait au bas de son jean. Il avait pris aussi un ou deux centimètres au tour de taille. Il s'était donc reconstitué plus grand et plus fort. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi car il ne pensait pas avoir jamais fait de complexe en raison de sa taille et ne s'était jamais trouvé chétif.

Ainsi qu'il l'avait vu faire par Hermione et Buddy, Harry ajusta la taille et la longueur de son jean. S'il maîtrisa correctement les sorts adéquats très vite, il prit conscience que ce n'était pas aussi facile qu'il y paraissait. Il dut recommencer plusieurs fois avant que la partie basse de son jean ne fasse pas pièce rapportée. Du coup, il ne se voyait pas reprendre ainsi toute sa penderie… vraiment pas.

Dans un premier temps, il pensa charger ses elfes de régler le problème. Ils avaient bien ajusté leurs propres tuniques aussi parfaitement que l'aurait fait Warren Bennett lui-même. Puis il se ravisa. Les elfes allaient être très occupés dans peu de temps. Et puis c'était une bonne raison professionnelle de demander à Buddy de passer le voir… ainsi il aurait peut-être l'occasion de parler de son autre problème avec lui. En effet, BB avait proposé de l'aider à un moment où Harry ne se doutait pas encore qu'il en aurait besoin un jour.

Pendant qu'il allait à son bureau pour rédiger le message destiné à Buddy, Harry se demanda si Fumseck et Mélissol allaient pouvoir traverser les nouvelles défenses de sa propriété. Il ne s'était pas encore assis, que la réponse lui parvenait. Dans son dos, trois petites explosions lui signalèrent l'arrivée de trois phénix dans sa chambre. Fumseck et Mélissol se juchèrent sur les dossiers des fauteuils pendant que le nouveau Phénix-Roi allait se jucher sur l'épaule d'Harry.

« Alors, » demanda Harry en lui faisant sa traditionnelle petite caresse, « c'est toi le nouveau chef si je comprends bien ? Comment je vais t'appeler ? Je suis pas doué pour trouver des noms, moi. Platine ? Puisque tu es couleur platine… ou Platinum ? Platinium ? »

Le Phénix platine ne réagissait pas et ne laissait transparaître aucune espèce de contentement. En même temps qu'Harry écrivait, il réfléchissait aux autres noms possibles. Bientôt, dans son esprit, il entendit une suite de sons. Ce n'étaient pas des sons à proprement parler, plutôt des vibrations, des fréquences qu'il ressentait plus qu'il ne les entendait.

Quand le message fut prêt, il le relut et satisfait, relâcha un peu la pression dans son mental. Alors il se fit une sorte de syntonisation dans sa conscience. Comme le jour des Funérailles à Poudlard, quand il avait ressenti l'appel des phénix. Cette fois, il devina des syllabes dans les fréquences qu'il percevait. Elles devenaient de plus en plus claires. Les trois syllabes étaient : _é, lo _et_ ram_ ! Elles sonnaient bien. Elles sonnaient même très bien.

« Que dirais-tu d'Elloram, comme nom ? » proposa Harry à l'oiseau magique. « Je sais pas si ce nom existe, mais… je le trouve beau ! »

Le dit oiseau se mit à ronronner comme le faisaient les phénix quand ils étaient satisfaits. Puis il se tint en équilibre sur une patte pour pouvoir prendre le message dans l'autre.

« Eh bien, va pour Elloram, alors ! » confirma Harry, heureux de sa trouvaille. « Et tu veux porter mon message toi-même ? Ben dis donc, les rois sont plus ce qu'ils étaient ! »

OoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooO

Le vestibule de Belcastel où Harry venait de se transférer, était devenu un vrai hall de gare. Les Magistrats du Magenmagot arrivaient les uns après les autres, par l'une ou l'autre des quatre cheminées, attendant derrière la barrière bleutée que l'on vienne les prendre en charge.

L'attente n'était pas longue. Les elfes étaient déjà rodés et accomplissaient fort bien ce que l'on attendait d'eux. Ceux de Poudlard, en particulier, avaient tous retouché leurs tenues. Et ils y avaient apporté un soin remarquable. Identiques pour tous, impeccables, elles adoptaient la forme de simples chasubles vert kaki. Ainsi vêtus, les elfes de l'école donnaient la sensation d'une petite armée en uniforme… et ils en affichaient la fierté aussi.

« Harry ! » s'exclama Arthur Weasley. « Comment vas-tu mon garçon ? Tu nous as fait une de ces peurs aujourd'hui. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé exactement ? »

Se tournant vers le Ministre, Harry l'observa avant de répondre. Arthur n'avait pas hésité à quitter le groupe de personnes avec lesquelles il devisait, pour venir s'enquérir de l'état de santé de son _fils d'adoption_. Son inquiétude n'était pas feinte. Harry voyait le soulagement se dessiner sur son visage au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait de lui.

« Tout va bien, Arthur ! » répondit Harry. « On peut pas mieux même… j'ai tout testé ! » Ne put-il s'empêcher d'ajouter, en souriant à la pensée de la scène qui s'était déroulée dans sa chambre quelques instants auparavant.

« Avec mes collaborateurs et quelques Magistrats, nous travaillons sur un communiqué officiel du Ministère ! » reprit Arthur. « Là, il est pas encore prêt, nous avons besoin d'un peu de temps encore pour le finaliser, mais… »

Le Ministre s'arrêta dans son élan, l'attention de tous étant attirée par un esclandre causé par l'une des arrivantes.

« Enfin, c'est insensé ! » avait hurlé cette dernière. « Puisque je vous dis que cette potion a été prescrite et composée spécialement, à mon usage personnel, par mon médicomage ! »

« Sauf votre respect, » précisa l'elfe de Poudlard qui venait de contrôler la potion, « l'analyse de cette préparation laisse entrevoir des risques d'atténuation des propriétés du Veritaserum ! Je ne peux pas vous la laisser… »

« Cela ne se passera pas comme cela… » vociférait déjà la contestataire lorsqu'Elbow se matérialisa à côté d'elle.

« Chère madame, vous êtes à Belcastel ! » la coupa-t-il calmement mais fermement. « Je vous demanderai donc de baisser le ton et de vous soumettre sans discussions aux conditions définies pour votre séjour chez nous ! »

« Qui est ce ? » demanda Harry à l'oreille d'Arthur.

« Il s'agit de Ruth Combs ! » répondit Arthur. « C'est une coriace ! Elle ne va pas en rester là… d'autant plus qu'elle était pas vraiment favorable à ce qui se passe ici. Je crois que nous devrions intervenir ! »

« Attendons un peu ! » répliqua Harry en retenant le Ministre par le bras. « Elbow a pris les choses en main… je pense que ça va aller. Et puis il faut laisser aux elfes la possibilité de prendre de l'assurance. »

« Je n'ai pas atteint l'âge canonique de cent neuf ans pour m'entendre dire ce que j'ai à faire ou à ne pas faire, » cingla farouchement Ruth Combs, « et surtout pour me l'entendre dire par des elfes de maison ! »

« Chère madame, » objecta sereinement Elbow, « si c'est une question d'âge ou d'expérience, je vous mets tout à fait à l'aise, j'ai trois cent quatre vingt dix sept ans ! Donc, pour moi, vous êtes encore bien jeune et capricieuse ! »

« Par contre, je vous mets en garde ! Faites très attention ! » gronda cette fois Elbow d'un air menaçant. « Vous n'avez aucun titre, aucun droit ici ! Vous ne vous adressez pas à des elfes de maison mais à la Garde d'Honneur de Belcastel. Par décret de l'Elu, pendant qu'ils sont ici, les elfes de Poudlard en font partie intégrante. Si vous remettez en cause la confiance que l'Elu a placée en nous, vous remettez en cause ni plus ni moins que l'Elu lui-même ! Pendant que vous péroriez sur votre très haute importance, j'ai fait un diagnostic. Vos ennuis de santé sont tout à fait bénins et les elfes sont en mesure de vous apporter tous les soins nécessaires. Alors maintenant, soit vous vous conformez au règlement, soit vous rentrez chez vous ! »

L'honorable Ruth Combs était proprement suffoquée. Elle n'avait jamais eu affaire à un elfe affranchi. L'attitude autoritaire et inflexible de ce-dernier était déroutante. Cette découverte, faite dans sa cent dixième année, la laissait sans voix. Elle hocha la tête, vaincue… pour le moment.

« C'est incroyable Harry ! » témoigna Arthur. « J'en reviens pas qu'elle se soit laissée moucher comme ça ! Et surtout, je ne reconnais pas les elfes dans _tes elfes_… enfin, tu comprends ce que je veux dire, n'est ce pas ? Tes elfes n'ont plus les caractéristiques des elfes en général. Qu'est ce que tu leur as fait ? »

« Oui, je comprends ce que tu veux dire, » rigola Harry, « tout simplement, j'en ai fait mon emblème. Ils savent qu'ils me représentent partout et en tout. Ils s'en font un point d'honneur. Sachant ça, tu prendrais le risque de te payer leurs têtes ? Et puis, j'en ai fait aussi des professeurs… les professeurs de l'Elu ! De quoi les gonfler à bloc ! »

« Eh bien, on peut dire que c'est efficace ! » remarqua Arthur. « Mais je crois que nous n'en avons pas encore terminé avec Ruth Combs. Pour le moment elle est sonnée mais elle va se reprendre. Il faut nous attendre à d'autres éclats de sa part… et elle risque d'en entrainer d'autres derrière elle ! Il nous faudra la mater… rapidement ! »

« On verra bien ! » énonça Harry. « Après le discours que je leur ai tenu, je crois que les elfes seront pas d'humeur à rigoler longtemps ! Tant pis pour elle si elle ne veut pas se plier. Après tout, personne l'a forcée à venir. Elle avait qu'à rester chez elle si ça ne lui convenait pas ! »

« C'est pas aussi simple que cela, Harry, » révéla Arthur, « ceux qui ne se sont pas ralliés au principe de l'interrogatoire ont dû se démettre et se tenir à la disposition de la Justice. Ils feront l'objet d'une enquête minutieuse, sans pouvoir compter sur l'appui de qui que ce soit. »

« Je vois… pourquoi ne pas avoir simplement accepté leurs démissions ? » demanda Harry. « Ils ont certainement des choses à dissimuler mais qui relèvent pas forcément de la justice, comme tout le monde ! Quitter leurs charges me semble une bonne chose, mais dans la mesure où ils ne souhaitent pas postuler à nouveau, pourquoi leur chercher des poux ? »

« Mais tout simplement parce que tu as donné ta parole en se sens, au cours du procès ! » déclara Arthur. « En tant qu'Elu, que nous avons reconnu et auquel nous avons attribué le statut de _Plus Haute Autorité du Monde Magique_, tu t'es engagé à faire entreprendre des investigations sérieuses et sévères sur les témoins et enquêteurs d'Ombrage, à les faire traduire en justice, le cas échéant ! »

« Aie ! Si je comprends bien, vous allez épier toutes mes paroles, tous mes faits et gestes, » se lamenta Harry, « je crois pas que ce soit raisonnable ! Je parle à tort et à travers, sans avoir réfléchi, en cédant à des pulsions parfois. Il y a certainement beaucoup d'âneries dans ce que je dis… alors si vous avez l'intention de faire des règles avec tout ce que je balance, j'ai bien l'impression que nous allons avoir un drôle de code dans pas longtemps ! »

« Rassure-toi Harry, » répliqua Arthur, « nous saurons faire le tri ! Il se trouve que nous souhaitions faire évoluer les choses et qu'exploiter l'engouement que tu provoques, nous facilitera la tâche. Oui, je l'avoue… nous pensions t'utiliser… un tout petit peu, pour cela ! Tu t'en es rendu compte à l'audience d'ailleurs. Et finalement, tu tenais les rênes ! Tu nous as impressionnés… tous ! Sinon le Magenmagot ne serait pas ici ce soir. Pratiquement toutes tes interventions d'aujourd'hui étaient très sensées, très sages… »

« Tu sais Harry, » continua Arthur, « je te connais si bien, depuis si longtemps. Je t'ai vu grandir plus ou moins. Pour moi, tu as toujours été ce brave petit garçon que la vie ballottait dans tous les sens et qui résistait tant bien que mal, je n'ai jamais su trop comment. Sauf qu'avec le temps, ce petit garçon est devenu comme un des miens. Du coup, j'ai eu du mal avec cette réputation que tu trainais derrière toi. D'abord celle du Survivant et maintenant celle de l'Elu. A être trop proche des gens, on rate parfois la dimension évidente que voient immédiatement en eux ceux qui les croisent pour la première fois. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, j'ai véritablement réalisé que tu avais quelque chose d'exceptionnel, d'unique. Alors je te dirai : fonce, fie-toi à tes intuitions… si elles sont toujours de la même veine, tu as tout à y gagner et notre Monde aussi ! Et pour le reste ne t'inquiète pas trop ! »

« Arthur, » affirma Harry ému, « ça m'a fait tellement de bien d'être considéré comme un gamin tel que les autres par les Weasley. Il y a que là, pendant ce mois de vacances que je passais chez vous, entre mon anniversaire et la rentrée, que je trouvais un environnement normal, stable et chaleureux. Tu ne l'imagines pas mais ta famille et toi, vous avez été la base à partir de laquelle j'ai pu établir une sorte d'équilibre durant ces années. Alors continue à me voir avec les même yeux… il y va de ma stabilité, de ma santé mentale même. Et puis si je venais à avoir la tête qui enfle, n'hésite pas à me le dire ! »

Les deux hommes tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Contrairement à Molly, Arthur ne s'était jamais montré très expansif. Il avait toujours fait preuve d'une réserve bienveillante. C'était bien la première fois qu'il donnait un aperçu de ce qu'il ressentait à Harry.

« C'est une sacrée maison que t'as là ! » finit par dire Arthur en regardant autour de lui. Visiblement, en matière d'expression des sentiments, il n'était pas très à son aise, comme beaucoup d'hommes d'ailleurs. Du coup, assez maladroitement, il tentait de réorienter la discussion.

« Oui ! » confirma Harry qui avait bien compris et ne voulait pas faire durer la gêne de son _père d'adoption_. « Là il est bien trop tard mais, tu le verras demain, le parc est une splendeur et le bâtiment s'y insère au mieux. Par contre, pour ce qu'il en est de l'intérieur, c'est pas top ! Ca ne me convient pas du tout. Je crois que ça reflète trop le mauvais goût et la rigidité des Black. Il va falloir que je me penche sur la question, mais c'est tellement grand que je sais pas par où commencer… et puis moi et la décoration ! »

« C'est simple, fais-le pièce par pièce, » suggéra Arthur, « d'abord les pièces où tu vis et puis peu à peu le reste suivra. Et sinon, il y a sûrement beaucoup de décorateurs professionnels qui se feraient un plaisir de te proposer leurs services. »

« Comme tu le disais très justement, » continua Arthur, « il se fait tard ! Je pense que pour le communiqué dont je te parlais tout à l'heure, nous allons avoir besoin de temps pour le mettre au point. Donc, je te le présenterai demain. Après tout, nous sommes là pour trois jours au minimum. Rien ne presse ! »

« Comme tu veux Arthur, » approuva Harry, « quoique je me demande bien en quoi je peux être utile ou quel mot j'ai à dire au sujet d'un communiqué officiel du Ministère ! »

« Je pense que tu changeras d'avis quand tu en prendras connaissance ! » révéla Arthur assez mystérieusement… avant de changer complètement de sujet. « Tu sais, aujourd'hui, en dehors de tes exploits, ce que tu as fait pour le jeune Malefoy, c'était grand, très grand même ! »

« Moi, je me demande si c'était aussi grand que ça ! » répliqua Harry songeusement. « J'y ai repensé depuis. Et je me demande vraiment si mes buts étaient aussi beaux et désintéressés qu'ils le paraissaient ! Peut-être que d'ici peu, tu changeras complètement d'opinion à ce sujet… peut-être que tout le monde va changer d'opinion à mon sujet dans peu de temps ! »

Arthur n'avait pas manqué de remarquer la soudaine gravité de son interlocuteur. Et il avait aussi remarqué l'inquiétude qui marquait ses traits. Ainsi il y avait du vrai dans les bribes de conversations _secrètes_ qu'il avait entendues, sans le vouloir, au Terrier. Eh bien si ce n'était pas des élucubrations, il fallait qu'il mette Harry à l'aise tout de suite…

« Quelles que soient les raisons pour lesquelles tu l'as fait, » exposa Arthur en fixant le regard d'Harry, « ce sont d'excellentes raisons, les meilleures qui soient ! Tu sais, Harry, il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire qui impliquerait que je n'aie plus d'estime pour toi. Si ce n'est le fait de te renier toi-même et de trahir celui que tu es ! Et je crois pouvoir affirmer que je parle au nom de la famille Weasley et de la grande majorité de tes amis et connaissances ! »

« Et donc, j'en reviens à ce que je disais tout à l'heure ! » poursuivit Arthur. « Ce que t'as fait pour Drago Malefoy était noble. Si comme je le crois, tu souhaites le prendre sous ton aile, histoire de l'aider à trouver son chemin, il sera le bienvenu dans ma maison et partout où j'aurai mon mot à dire ! »

Harry ne répondit pas, se contentant d'observer le visage d'Arthur. Il n'y voyait qu'amitié et compréhension. Se pouvait-il qu'Arthur ait compris ce que lui-même venait tout juste de comprendre ? Et combien d'autres en étaient arrivés à cette conclusion ? Car Arthur n'était pas spécialement réputé pour son discernement dans ce domaine.

OoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooO

_« Quelqu'un souhaiterait te parler, si tu es d'accord ! »_

Harry allait régulièrement dans le voile avant de s'endormir ou quand il avait un petit moment de tranquillité. Pour se ressourcer, refaire le plein de bien être, ressentir la sérénité du lieu et l'éprouver à son tour, la faire sienne. Et surtout, pour baigner dans l'amour vrai qui régnait ici à l'égard de toute chose, de toute personne, de la vie en général.

Depuis qu'il avait compris qu'il devait découvrir et analyser par lui-même, il n'avait plus cherché à poser des questions dont les réponses auraient été évasives ou frustrantes. Il avait besoin de soutien et il le trouvait en ce lieu, mieux que nulle part ailleurs. Ici, on le connaissait bien, il ne pouvait dissimuler quoi que ce soit, mais on ne le jugeait pas.

Habituellement, dans la mesure où il se sentait bien, en paix avec lui-même, qu'il n'exposait pas d'interrogations, les âmes ne l'abordaient pas. Elles se satisfaisaient de lui apporter et de lui faire ressentir tout ce qui lui était agréable quand il venait. Cela suffisait amplement à son bonheur.

Aussi, la demande le surprit. C'était une première. Les âmes n'avaient jamais pris l'initiative d'un dialogue quand il arrivait dans cet état d'esprit, sans requête particulière, sans angoisse à calmer.

« Bien sûr ! » répondit Harry. « Qui est-ce ? »

« C'est moi, Harry… merci de me permettre de te parler ! » déclara l'âme de Fred Weasley qui venait de prendre forme humaine dans le voile.

« Fred ! » s'exclama Harry, franchement heureux. « Je t'avais déjà entrevu dans la foule des âmes qui viennent ici pour me cajoler, mais je suis vraiment très content de pouvoir parler un peu avec toi. Au fait, c'est la première fois que nous parlons depuis… Comment ça se fait ? »

« Eh bien, c'est un peu la raison de cette conversation ! En tant que Fred Weasley, dans ma vie incarnée, j'ai été très insouciant. Je prenais tout à la rigolade, je tournais tout en dérision, rien n'était tragique. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que cela se termine comme cela, aussi vite, aussi brutalement. Avec Georges, nous étions si proches, nous nous soutenions tellement l'un l'autre, que nous pensions être indestructibles. Je suis tombé de haut ! J'ai eu dû mal à accepter la situation, à me faire à l'idée que j'avais tout laissé derrière moi. Particulièrement que j'avais laissé Georges livré à lui-même, terriblement seul pour la première fois, dans une situation effroyable pour lui ! »

« T'as raison ! » confirma Harry. « La plupart du temps, depuis que t'es… parti, il est très seul, comme coupé du monde. Rien ne semble l'émouvoir. Rien ne semble l'intéresser. Il parait… éteint ! »

« Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, » reprit Fred, « j'ai éprouvé cela moi-même après mon _passage_ ! Pourtant, de ce côté, c'est certainement beaucoup plus facile à surmonter. L'aide, dans la mesure où on l'accepte, est immense et efficace. Malgré tout, il m'a fallu du temps pour digérer l'épreuve. Et ce n'est pas terminé… je ne peux pas tourner la page en sachant que mon âme sœur est en peine ! »

« Ton âme sœur ? » s'étouffa Harry. « Mais Georges est ton frère ! »

« Je m'attendais à cette réaction, » répliqua Fred en souriant, « les humains ont des idées reçues assez strictes sur la question. Mais sache que les âmes-sœurs ne sont pas appelées à vivre systématiquement le même type de rapports. Vie après vie, cela deviendrait ennuyeux. La relation la plus courante, bien entendu, se place sur le plan de l'union amoureuse. Le but étant alors d'en faire une association harmonieuse où chacun reste pleinement lui-même tout en complétant et comblant l'autre. »

« Mais les âmes-sœurs s'incarnent souvent avec des liens différents. Celui de parent à enfant par exemple. Le but est alors, malgré le handicap du fossé des générations, de faire de la relation parent-enfant, un générateur d'enrichissement et d'épanouissement à double sens. »

« Georges et moi, nous avions choisi de vivre une relation fraternelle portée à son paroxysme. Nous étions plus proches, bien entendu, que la plupart des êtres humains dans le monde et nous nous soutenions d'une façon remarquable. Nos liens résistaient à toute épreuve. Notre défi, à l'un et à l'autre, devait consister à essayer de faire perdurer ce lien extraordinaire à partir du moment où la vie nous aurait séparé. La véritable épreuve serait survenue au moment où nous aurions rencontré les partenaires de nos vies. Il nous aurait fallu accepter la séparation tout en continuant à nous apporter le même soutien sans faille et tout en l'apportant aussi à ceux qui devaient entrer dans nos vies respectives. Il nous aurait fallu trouver en nous, la force de continuer à nous soutenir autant, d'une façon différente, sans éprouver d'envie ou de ressentiment. De continuer à être l'un pour l'autre, ce que nous avions toujours été, avant que nos routes divergent ! »

« Je crois que je comprends ce que tu veux dire, » affirma Harry, « pour des âmes sœurs, il y a différentes façons d'expérimenter l'amour. Mais, dans tous les cas, il faut essayer d'aboutir à l'amour inconditionnel ! »

« Exactement ! » reprit Fred. « Je voudrais maintenant en venir à l'objet de ma présence ici. Comme tu l'as constaté, Georges ne va pas bien du tout. Il ne vit plus… il survit ! Il se laisse submerger par sa peine. Je le sais et tu le sais aussi, quand la route prend une nouvelle direction, d'autres potentialités se présentent. Elles sont aussi riches et passionnantes que celles qui se sont brisées. Et donc, je voudrais que tu secoues mon jumeau, que tu provoques un choc en lui. Tu pourrais lui dire que tu m'as vu, que tout va bien pour moi, mais qu'une chose me bloque, m'empêche d'être au mieux et de poursuivre ma route : c'est que lui n'aille pas bien. Il faut que tu donnes l'impulsion nécessaire pour qu'il puisse voir les nouvelles opportunités qui se manifestent… »

« Comment faire ça ? » se lamenta Harry. « Tu voudrais que je le fasse culpabiliser pour le pousser à réagir ? C'est cruel… dans l'état où il est, cela pourrait avoir un résultat contraire. Et puis, tu passes un peu vite sur le fait qu'il a perdu son âme-sœur ! Au plus profond de lui, il doit en être conscient. Ca doit être comme un immense vide qu'il ne peut pas combler… c'est ça qu'il doit ressentir en ce moment ! »

« Je t'ai dit que, lorsque les perspectives s'effacent, de nouvelles surgissent qui sont aussi réjouissantes et épanouissantes que les précédentes, » répéta Fred, « c'est la vérité ! Si tu pouvais m'amener Georges ici, je m'occuperais moi-même de catalyser son nouveau départ. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit possible… en fait je n'en sais rien ! C'est ton espace. Tu en es le Maître. Tu es donc le seul à connaître la réponse ! »

« S'il y a un moyen d'amener Georges ici, je le trouverai ! » promit Harry. « Mais pour le reste, compte pas trop sur moi pour le choc salutaire. C'est pas que je mette en doute ce que tu dis, c'est plutôt que ça me déchirerait le cœur de le voir s'enfoncer si je m'y prenais mal… mais j'essaierai de lui parler, promis ! »

« Je te connais bien Harry ! » répliqua Fred. « Et pour bien te connaître, je sais que lorsque tu seras en face de lui, le choc se produira. Il ne peut pas en être autrement, tu as déjà accompli deux de tes grands défis et tu n'as pas encore dix huit ans. C'est rare. Aujourd'hui même, tu as accepté ce que tu redoutais le plus. Tu as accepté d'être l'Elu ! Et le Monde de la Magie t'a reconnu comme tel. Tu es, désormais, de ceux qui provoquent des changements décisifs dans la vie de tous ceux qu'ils croisent… »

« Arrête, ça me fait assez peur comme ça ! » le coupa Harry. « Si seulement je savais où je vais et ce que je vais avoir à faire de ça ! Alors, que tout le monde s'embarque avec moi me tracasse, me paralyse même ! »

« As-tu des questions ? » interrogea Fred. « Comment puis-je t'aider ? »

« Ha ! Voilà autre chose ! C'est nouveau ça… une âme serait prête à me dévoiler des secrets pour m'aider à avancer ? » remarqua Harry. « C'est contraire aux règles, non ? »

« Comme _en bas_, il y en a ici qui ne respectent pas les règles à cent pour cent ! » affirma Fred en faisant un clin d'œil. « En particulier… toi ! Tu ne respectes pas les règles de notre côté, de la même manière que tu as régulièrement contourné les règles d'en bas… »

« Attends ! » protesta Harry. « Comment j'aurais contourné les règles de l'autre côté du voile sans y être allé ? »

« Mais tu y es allé aujourd'hui, Harry ! » répondit Fred. « Et comme tu es toujours sur Terre, je peux te dire que tu as contesté la première des règles ! Et cela avec la bénédiction de tout notre côté. Il semblerait que toi et ton âme, vous soyez les enfants chéris. Toi dans le monde physique et ton âme dans la Source ! »

« Ainsi, j'aurais franchi le voile lorsque j'étais bloqué dans la Magie Créatrice ? Ce qui voudrait dire que j'étais mort… et ce qui est irréversible si j'en crois tout ce qu'on m'a dit jusqu'ici ! » commenta Harry.

« Ce qui est irréversible… à moins de contourner les règles ! » confirma Fred dans un nouveau clin d'œil.

« Mais j'ai rien fait de spécial ! » dit Harry. « J'ai juste demandé aux phénix de m'aider et ils l'ont fait… je savais pas que j'étais mort à ce moment là ! Et si c'était le cas, pourquoi les phénix m'ont obéi ? Pourquoi, lorsqu'Elloram a joint son souffle magique à ceux des autres, j'ai été rappelé dans le monde physique ? »

« Parce que ton Elhô-Rham ne respecte pas complètement les règles, ici ! » témoigna Fred. « Et parce que ton Elhô-Rham, ton autre Moi, ce que tu pourrais appeler ton âme en quelque sorte, jouit d'un énorme prestige de notre côté ! »

Cela devenait du charabia pour Harry. Qui était cet Elhô-Rham qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré et qui s'arrangeait avec les règles établies, pour lui ? Avait-il un rapport avec le nom qui lui avait été soufflé pour le Phénix-Roi ? Avait-il un rapport avec le Phénix-Roi lui-même ?

Il médita les paroles de Fred. Celui-ci voulait l'aider. Il lui avait donc certainement révélé quelque chose d'important dans ce qui paraissait anodin. Elhô-Rham, avait-il dit, était son âme. Et son âme avait contourné les règles pour l'aider… pour l'aider depuis… l'autre côté. Elle était l'enfant chéri de la Source, elle était dans… la Source, elle en faisait partie intégrante et une partie de poids, à ce qu'il semblait. Il n'avait jamais rencontré sa propre âme dans le voile. Probablement parce qu'il ne l'avait jamais demandé et pour cause, jamais il n'avait imaginé qu'il pouvait exister en plusieurs endroits en même temps.

« J'aimerais rencontrer mon Elhô-Rham ! » déclara Harry. « C'est possible ? »

« Je ne sais pas Harry, » répondit Georges, « nous allons le découvrir ensemble ! »

A la grande déception d'Harry, rien ne bougea dans le voile. Il ne lui était certainement pas possible de se rencontrer lui-même ici ou peut-être, plus généralement, de rencontrer l'âme d'un humain encore incarné.

Mais Harry ne se résignait pas… pas encore. Il était le Maître ici ! Et tel un Maître, il exigeait… tout… l'impossible. Il entendait fermement qu'on le lui apportât.

Alors, une lumière vive explosa littéralement à côté de lui. De cette lumière dorée, amalgamée dans une sorte d'immense nuage flottant à quelques pas de lui, émanaient amour, sérénité, plénitude, puissance… tout cela ensemble et tout cela avec une force non quantifiable.

Harry sut immédiatement qu'il connaissait parfaitement l'impressionnante entité. Aussi bizarre que cela lui parut, il comprit sans le moindre doute qu'il était en sa propre présence. Et cela lui fit un bien considérable de constater à quel point il était équilibré, l'immense sérénité qu'il dégageait, l'amour universel dont il était capable, la puissance et l'autorité qui émanaient de lui. Sa confiance en lui en fut transcendée.

L'entité ne prit pas de forme humaine, n'entra pas en communication avec lui… et repartit comme elle était venue après quelques instants seulement.

« Tu vois Harry, » commenta Fred, « ton Elhô-Rham, n'hésite pas à franchir tous les obstacles pour toi. A priori, il n'aurait pas dû être possible ou souhaitable qu'il vienne ici puisqu'il n'a pas pu apparaître dans une forme plus courante pour te parler. Mais tu es réellement le Maître à l'intérieur du voile. Ici, dans une certaine mesure, la création se plie à ta volonté. Au fait, as-tu ressenti comme tu es aimant, comme tu es resplendissant, comme tu es omnipotent ? »

« Oui… je l'ai ressenti ! » confirma Harry. Puis, sur une intuition soudaine, il précisa : « je suis sûr que tu l'es aussi ! Est-ce que tu peux te montrer un instant dans ta vraie forme, celle qui est la tienne de l'autre côté ? »

Aussitôt, Fred se dilua dans une entité dorée de même consistance que celle qui s'était tenue là précédemment. Elle était aussi belle, aussi aimante, aussi omnipotente que l'autre. Pourtant, il y avait quelques nuances indéfinissables permettant à Harry d'affirmer qu'elle était différente de la première.

« Vous avez tous et toutes cette forme là, si je raisonne bien, » devina Harry, « c'est votre forme à l'intérieur de la Source. Comment puis-je être certain que celui qui se présente à moi est bien celui que je crois. Tu pourrais prendre n'importe quelle apparence ici, non ? »

« D'abord, tous et toutes, cela n'a pas de sens pour nous ! » indiqua Fred dès qu'il eut reprit apparence humaine. « Les âmes n'ont pas de genre. Elles peuvent s'incarner aussi bien dans un humain de l'un ou l'autre sexe et elles le font en variant les possibilités avec leurs âmes sœurs. Ensuite, je ne sais pas si je pourrais prendre l'apparence de n'importe quel humain décédé et te faire croire que je suis son âme. Je n'ai pas essayé mais j'en doute… c'est ton terrain de jeu et tu dois bien en fixer les règles d'une façon ou d'une autre. Et puis quel en serait l'intérêt ? Tu es le seul avec qui nous pouvons entrer en contact de cette manière. Pourquoi devrions-nous te tromper ? Il n'y a aucune malice vis-à-vis de toi de notre côté. »

« D'accord, venons-en aux âmes sœurs. Tu as dis _leurs âmes sœurs_, » interrogea Harry, « voulais-tu dire leurs âmes sœurs en général ou suggérais-tu que chaque âme puisse avoir plusieurs âmes sœurs ? »

« Je ne suggérais rien de particulier en disant cela ! » précisa Fred. « Mais la question est pertinente. Quelle réponse y apporterais-tu ? »

« Eh bien, comme toutes les âmes viennent de la source et y retournent, elles sont toutes des sœurs en quelque sorte, non ? » répliqua Harry. « Ce qui voudrait dire que tout est permis entre deux êtres humains quels qu'ils soient ! Les hommes se sont peut-être fait des films sur l'existence d'âmes plus spécialement destinées à se rencontrer et à vivre des choses plus intenses entre elles… »

« Constatations correctes ! Analyse correcte ! Conclusion partiellement correcte ! » corrigea Fred. « Effectivement, toutes les âmes sont des aspects individualisés de la Source. Un peu comme les rayons d'une même étoile. En ce sens, ayant la même ascendance, elles sont toutes des sœurs ! Et bien sûr, rien n'empêche n'importe quel humain de nouer des relations avec n'importe quel autre. »

« Mais le concept d'âme sœur va plus loin que cela. Il suggère des affinités plus fortes entre certaines d'entre elles. Imagine une très grande famille, certains de ses membres noueront des liens privilégiés avec un nombre limité d'entre eux. C'est normal, des sous groupes se forment naturellement. Il en est de même pour les aspects individualisés de la Source que nous sommes. Même si nous partageons une conscience collective, nos habitudes, nos expériences, nos envies, nous poussent presque toujours vers les mêmes âmes, celles qui auront le plus de chance de nous permettre d'arriver à faire de la nouvelle expérience un succès ! Celles avec qui nous vibrons à l'unisson parce qu'elles partagent les mêmes principes et désirs que nous ou parce qu'elles nous complètent au mieux. »

« J'en reviens donc à ma première question ! » insista Harry. « Si le concept d'âme sœur est une réalité, se pourrait-il que chaque âme puisse avoir plusieurs âmes sœurs ? Et autre chose… se pourrait-il que deux âmes sœurs choisissent délibérément de s'incarner dans des êtres du même sexe en vue d'expérimenter une liaison amoureuse ? »

« Nous arrivons enfin à la vraie question ! La seule en fait ! » murmura Fred en riant très gentiment. « Pour la première question, je ne peux pas te répondre directement, cela n'est pas autorisé. Alors je vais utiliser la logique. Et la logique me dit que, étant donné les milliards d'individus peuplant la Terre, il serait opportun de prévoir plusieurs âmes sœurs à chaque âme afin de ne pas rendre les expérimentations les plus probantes, quasi irréalisables. Afin aussi, en cas d'accident survenant à l'une des âmes, de permettre à l'autre de trouver d'autres possibilités d'accomplissement. »

« Pour ta deuxième question, » continua Fred, « j'ai bien peur que cela ne te touche de trop prêt pour que je puisse répondre sans t'influencer dans un sens ou dans l'autre ! Peux-tu m'en dire plus ? A qui penses-tu ? »

« Je pense à Drago et à moi ! » avoua Harry un peu gêné.

Fred souriait avec bienveillance, nullement décontenancé. Pareil aux autres âmes, il ne jugeait pas. Harry espérait quand même quelque chose de concret. Fred lui avait proposé de l'aider à avancer… en prenant des libertés avec les règles au passage.

« Ainsi, tout d'abord, » exposa malicieusement Fred, « deux âmes sœurs auraient choisi de s'opposer dès l'enfance ? Ainsi, chacune d'elle aurait été l'ennemie numéro un de l'autre ? Ainsi, l'une serait même allée jusqu'à servir dans le camp de celui qui voulait détruire l'autre ? Puis, ayant miraculeusement surmonté ces grandes difficultés, pour pouvoir enfin s'aimer, les deux âmes se seraient trouvées face à leurs préjugés et à ceux de leurs clans respectifs car elles avaient choisi, en outre, d'être du même sexe ? »

« Mais dis moi, Harry… » commenta Fred, « quel défi impressionnant, à handicaps multiples, cela aurait constitué ! Et quelle extraordinaire expérience cela ramènerait à la Source si la gageure était relevée ! Mais aucune âme sensée ne voudrait s'imposer tout cela, ce serait d'une prétention inquiétante, non ? »

« Contrairement à ce que tu laissais entendre tout à l'heure, tu m'es pas d'un très grand secours ! » ronchonna Harry, amer.

« J'en ai dit bien plus qu'il ne m'était permis ! » révéla Fred. « Je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de me retirer et pour toi de dormir. Ta journée a été plus éprouvante que tu ne le penses et tu as grand besoin de récupérer. Repense à ce que je t'ai dis dans les jours qui viennent… des réponses se cachent parfois dans les questions ! Au fait, avant de nous quitter, t'ai-je dis que de notre côté il n'y avait pas de sexe… oui, hein… je crois que je l'ai dit… mais peut-être pas que pour autant, l'amour existe bel et bien de notre côté… il est même au centre de tout ! Pour nous, l'important est d'aimer ! Pour nous, toutes les théories humaines relatives au sexe sont dérisoires… Bonne nuit Harry ! »

OoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooO

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Un bruit l'avait dérangé. Il faisait grand jour et depuis un bon moment déjà. Les rayons du soleil enluminaient les montants droits de ses fenêtres. Comme sa chambre donnait sur le parc, face à la mer, avec une exposition ouest, cela voulait dire que l'astre du jour était haut dans le ciel, pratiquement plein sud… il était près de midi.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas dormi autant. Depuis qu'il se rendait dans le voile, il avait besoin de moins de repos et il n'avait plus aucun mal à sortir des limbes à son réveil. Aujourd'hui était une exception. Fred avait eu raison en lui annonçant qu'il avait besoin de récupérer. Mais s'il avait renoué avec le principe de ses grasses matinées d'antan, il n'en fut pas moins frais et dispos en un rien de temps.

Le bruit qui l'avait réveillé se reproduisit. On frappait à sa porte.

« Harry, es tu éveillé maintenant ? Cela fait plus de deux heures que j'attends et je ne peux pas rester toute la journée… même si j'aimerais bien ! J'aurais tellement de questions à te poser. »

La voix de Buddy et son phrasé particulier étaient reconnaissables entre mille. Et même s'il ne l'avait pas reconnu tout de suite de cette manière, Harry l'aurait fait sans peine, par la détection de l'aura magique de BB à l'intérieur de la sienne.

En effet, Harry avait bien progressé dans ce domaine et ses elfes l'y avaient aidé. Ce qu'il avait appelé son champ personnel, quand il l'avait découvert, ce que les gobelins avaient nommé aura magique, couvrait largement les dimensions de Belcastel maintenant et lui permettait de localiser toute présence sur le domaine.

Quand il s'agissait de personnes qu'il côtoyait, il était capable, si elles étaient à l'intérieur de son aura, de les identifier et de les situer en un clin d'œil. C'était un peu comme une carte du maraudeur intégrée, en trois dimensions et équipée d'un système de repérage automatique.

Harry avait tenu sa promesse d'aller faire ses emplettes dans la boutique de Josh, le petit ami de Buddy, histoire de lui donner un coup de pouce. Comme il le lui avait proposé, BB l'avait accompagné pour le conseiller. En présence de Josh, tout s'était passé très amicalement. Et Harry s'était rendu compte qu'il appréciait la compagnie de son tailleur aux yeux d'or.

« Oui Bud' ! » répondit Harry. « Tu peux entrer ! »

« Oh… je voudrais bien, » expliqua Buddy, « et je l'aurais déjà fait depuis longtemps si je l'avais pu ! »

Par une simple pensée, Harry déverrouilla la porte de sa chambre. Il essaya de se souvenir à quel moment il l'avait verrouillée mais il ne se le rappelait pas. Pourtant il aurait dû car il ne le faisait jamais et cela aurait dû le marquer.

« Crénom ! Harry, » protesta BB en pénétrant dans la chambre, « tes elfes sont de vrais cerbères ! Ils montent une garde inflexible autour de toi. Impossible de s'approcher sans passer par eux. Pourtant j'avais ton message. Il m'a fallu déployer un trésor de diplomatie juste pour pouvoir venir frapper à ta porte ! Porte qu'ils ont condamnée eux-mêmes, si j'ai bien compris, lorsque certains Magistrats réclamaient ta présence auprès d'eux et qu'ils s'offusquaient que l'on n'aille pas te requérir séance tenante. Inutile de préciser que les dits Magistrats se sont vus menacés des foudres de Merlin ! Il leur a été signifié qu'ils n'avaient aucun droit à manifester de telles exigences. Et il ne leur a pas été envoyé dire que tout ce qu'ils avaient à raconter n'avait strictement aucun intérêt pour toi, que cela ne méritait pas que l'on te dérangeât ! »

« Nom d'un scroutt à pétard ! » gémit Harry. « Avec le discours que je leur ai tenu hier, j'ai dû les remonter comme des pendules moldues. Va falloir que j'y aille. J'espère qu'ils auront pas fait trop de dégâts ! »

« Laisse donc ! » répliqua tranquillement Buddy. « Aux mines satisfaites de Griselda Marchebank, d'Arthur Weasley, de Kingsley Shacklebolt et de quelques autres, je pense que cela ne se passe pas si mal que cela. Tu auras bien de la chance si le gouvernement et la justice ne décide pas d'établir ses quartiers définitivement chez toi… c'est qu'il faut sacrément montrer patte blanche pour arriver jusqu'au Ministre ou jusqu'à la Présidente-Sorcière ces jours-ci ! »

« Ok, alors passons à la raison pour laquelle je t'ai fait venir ! » proposa Harry. « Est-ce que t'as compris la situation ? Je sais pas si mon message était bien clair ! »

« Oh… oui, je crois ! » répondit Buddy. « Dans un premier temps, je supposais avoir compris, soit que toute ta garde robe avait rétréci d'un coup, soit que tu avais forci instantanément ! Quoique j'en fusse extrêmement surpris étant donné la qualité des matières que nous employons et le peu de probabilité de voir un tel phénomène se produire sur l'ensemble de ta penderie, je penchais tout de même pour la première option ! La deuxième étant moins plausible encore. »

« Mais après avoir lu la presse de ce matin… j'en ai eu plus que largement le temps en attendant que _monsieur Harry_ veuille bien ouvrir l'œil, je penche résolument pour la seconde alternative ! Alors mon très cher Harry, on ne se trouvait pas assez haut, pas assez bien taillé ? On s'est rajouté quelques centimètres par-ci par-là ! » Ajouta BB en faisant un petit clin d'œil lubrique au passage. « Allez, lève-toi que je constate cela ! »

« Fais pas l'idiot s'il te plait, Buddy ! » demanda Harry, avec une moue blasée. « C'est pas drôle ! Et c'était pas prémédité du tout. En plus, j'ai jamais eu de complexes au sujet de mon physique, alors je ne m'explique pas du tout ces changements… encore que pour la cicatrice et la vue, ça peut se comprendre ! Mais pour le reste… »

« Allez Harry, si on ne peut plus rire, où allons-nous ? » philosopha Buddy. « Je te fais marcher un peu, c'est tout ! Bon, je vais essayer de rester sérieux… si j'y arrive. Tu veux bien te lever maintenant ? Le temps passe et j'ai promis à mon père d'être de retour à quatorze heures pour recevoir avec lui, les premiers candidats qui postulent pour mon remplacement ! »

« Tu as démissionné ? Alors ça, c'est une sacrée surprise ! » s'étonna Harry. « Et que vas-tu faire ? T'associer avec Josh ? »

« Rien de tout cela ! » annonça Buddy. « Je prends une année sabbatique pour obtenir mes… A.S.P.I.C. ! Eh oui, j'ai constitué un dossier d'inscription et il a été accepté. Je retourne à Poudlard… nous allons effectuer cette septième année ensemble. »

« Waouh ! Alors là, je suis encore plus surpris… » indiqua Harry, « tu disais que les B.U.S.E. suffisaient pour diriger une entreprise comme la vôtre. Et puis six ans après, ça risque d'être dur de s'y remettre, non ? Surtout que t'es parti en début de sixième année… tu vas avoir deux années à rattraper en une seule. C'est drôlement balèze ! »

« Pas tant que cela ! » réfuta Buddy. « Même si j'ai l'air peu sérieux, j'ai toujours été un excellent élève, aimant apprendre. Après mon retrait de l'Ecole, j'ai continué le programme avec des professeurs privés, à domicile. Selon eux, j'ai atteint ou dépassé le niveau des A.S.P.I.C. dans tous les domaines, même en Histoire de la Magie, la seule matière pour laquelle je n'ai pas décroché de B.U.S.E. ! Sais-tu que l'Histoire de la Magie peut être très intéressante dès lors qu'elle n'est pas enseignée par Binns ? Je me suis découvert une véritable passion pour cette discipline… »

« Bon, même si mes professeurs ont probablement surévalué mon niveau pour m'encourager et se glorifier eux-mêmes, au passage, » poursuivit Buddy, « je reviens avec de solides bases ! Ce devrait donc être, pour moi, une année de révisions… ou au pire, de consolidation. Les A.S.P.I.C. ne devraient pas présenter de difficultés majeures. »

« Si je souhaite les obtenir, c'est parce qu'aujourd'hui, quel que soit ton degré d'érudition, si tu n'as pas de diplôme, tu n'es pas considéré ! Je n'ai pas changé d'avis à leur sujet, dans la mesure où la décision de ne pas les passer ne m'incombait pas. C'était la conséquence du choix de mon père de me retirer de l'école pour me protéger, ce que je ne lui ai jamais reproché. »

« Le comble, dans tout cela, c'est que l'Ecole n'est soi-disant pas obligatoire. Mais tu ne peux pas te présenter aux examens tout seul. C'est un établissement qui doit transmettre ton dossier et aucun d'eux ne le fait si tu n'y a pas suivi les cours correspondants… voilà pourquoi, nous allons faire équipe à Poudlard ! »

« Bien, je vois que t'as étudié la question à fond et que t'es motivé ! » constata Harry. « Ca risque d'être assez drôle de passer cette année avec toi… tu vas détonner dans la masse, si c'est pas pour ton esprit, ça sera au moins pour ton âge ! »

« Oh… détrompe-toi, je ne vais pas être seul dans ce cas ! » signala Buddy. « La Directrice ne t'a rien dit ? Il me semblait pourtant que vous étiez proches tous les deux. Dans l'entretien que j'ai eu avec elle pour discuter de mes motivations, elle m'a indiqué qu'il y a eu beaucoup de demandes du même type que la mienne. Et même d'autres émanant d'élèves d'autres écoles, qu'ils soient encore scolarisés ou qu'ils souhaitent reprendre eux aussi, un cycle interrompu. Il paraîtrait qu'une année passée à Poudlard, aux côtés de l'Elu, ait des attraits irrésistibles pour les étudiants du monde entier. Du coup, la rentrée devrait même être avancée pour organiser des évaluations afin de déterminer en quelle année tous ces nouveaux étudiants doivent démarrer. Je serai évalué moi-même, mais je suis certain de pouvoir te rejoindre directement dans le cours de fin de cycle ! »

« Si j'y suis moi-même ! » dévoila Harry. « Les professeurs se défoncent pour essayer de me faire atteindre le niveau requis. Ils semblent assez contents de moi… mais j'en étais resté à un niveau de cinquième année. C'est pas gagné… »

« Sans blague ! Tu te fiches de moi, là ! » objecta Buddy. « Les professeurs se défoncent pour… essayer de te suivre, oui ! Ils se demandent ce qu'ils vont pouvoir encore t'apprendre durant l'année. McGonagall m'a dit que dès que l'on touche à la magie tu es transformé, brillant, intuitif… de très loin le plus doué à qui elle ait eu à enseigner. Et pour les autres matières, qui ne requièrent pas la magie, tu es devenu beaucoup plus assidu comme si on t'avait soudainement changé. Bref, tes progrès sont sensibles partout. Même en Histoire de la Magie, mais là je pense que Binns n'y est pour rien. Cela doit venir de ton travail personnel ! »

« Oh mais… vous n'avez parlé que de moi avec McGonagall ! » remarqua Harry.

« Je ne voudrais pas contrarier _son Excellence_, mais non… nous n'avons pas parlé que d'elle ! » se moqua gentiment Buddy. « McGonagall est pareille à elle-même. Sérieuse, sévère, professionnelle jusqu'au bout des ongles mais toujours disposée à apporter toute l'aide possible à un élève qui le mérite. Cependant, il est vrai que dès que l'on parle de toi, elle s'attendrit curieusement et devient intarissable. Je ne l'ai jamais connue sous ce jour là. On dirait une mère qui parle fièrement et affectueusement de sa progéniture ! »

« Heu… oui… c'est curieux… très curieux, un comble même ! » releva Harry gêné, mais avec un accent de gratitude à l'égard des personnes concernées. « Je n'ai jamais eu le simple bonheur de pouvoir prononcer le mot _maman_ et voilà que maintenant, je me découvre des mères dans tous les coins… et même que ça commence avec les pères, je crois ! »

« Cela ne m'étonne pas du tout, moi ! » assura Buddy. « Si j'ai toujours regretté l'absence de ma mère, qui nous a quitté trop tôt, quand j'avais neuf ans exactement, je n'ai jamais déploré le fait d'être fils unique… avant de te connaître. Mon père m'a choyé, j'étais devenu tout pour lui soudainement. Il n'a jamais refait sa vie et a reporté son trop plein d'affection sur moi, même s'il l'exprimait lourdement parfois. Je n'ai jamais manqué de rien. Il m'a protégé tout en me laissant m'affirmer. Et pourtant, Harry, aujourd'hui je me surprends à rêver d'un frère comme toi. Quand je te vois, si fort, mais si fragile avec tous tes doutes, je regrette de ne pas avoir été ce frère et de ne pas avoir pu te prendre dans mes bras dans les moments difficiles pour te dire _n'aie pas peur frérot, tout va bien se passer, je suis là !_ Non, Harry, cela ne m'étonne pas du tout, moi. Tu es le fils ou le frère idéal pour tout un chacun ! »

« Bon… Harry, bouge maintenant ! » enchaîna soudainement Buddy qui n'était pas habitué à ce type d'aveux là. « Sinon je vais repartir sans avoir réglé la question pour laquelle tu m'as fait venir ! »

« C'est que… j'ai dormi… nu… cette nuit ! » avoua timidement Harry. « Tu pourrais te tourner le temps que je mette quelque chose ? »

« Enfin, Harry ! » rappela Buddy un peu étonné, « je t'ai déjà vu tout nu ! Dans une situation… disons… un tantinet burlesque. Et cela ne t'avait pas traumatisé tant que cela, il me semble. »

« Oui, mais les choses ont évolué depuis… » avoua Harry, « j'ai découvert un nouvel aspect de moi que je ne soupçonnais pas ! »

« Ah ! » fit Buddy en s'asseyant au bord du lit. « Tu t'en es rendu compte quand exactement ? Ou plutôt, quel est le garçon qui t'en a fait prendre conscience ? »

« C'est si évident que ça ! » se lamenta Harry. « Combien de ceux qui m'entourent l'ont deviné comme toi, avant même que moi je m'en aperçoive ? »

« Ne dramatise pas comme cela Harry ! » le consola Buddy. « D'abord, il n'y a rien de dramatique là-dedans ! Ensuite, si des gens l'ont remarqué et qu'ils ne t'en ont rien dit, c'est peut-être parce qu'ils n'en étaient pas sûrs et qu'ils ne voulaient pas te faire de mal en abordant le sujet, pour le cas où ils se seraient trompés. Et cela, c'est signe qu'ils tiennent à toi. C'est peut-être aussi parce que cela n'avait aucune espèce d'importance pour eux et qu'ils attendent simplement que tu l'acceptes et que tu prennes l'initiative d'en parler. Harry, les gens qui nous aiment vraiment, continuent à nous aimer après avoir appris ce qui n'est qu'une donnée de plus à notre sujet ! »

« Et puis rassure-toi, » poursuivit doucement Buddy, « ce n'est pas aussi évident que cela, pour utiliser tes mots. Tu es un petit gars tout à fait normal. Il n'y a rien de particulier dans ton comportement et rien n'est écrit sur ton front ! Tu as donc le temps de te préparer pour informer les gens que tu aimes… Moi, je suis un cas très spécial, comme tu as déjà pu le constater. J'ai l'œil pour ce genre de choses et en général, je sais faire la différence entre un curieux et un intéressé au premier regard. Si cela peut te consoler, quand j'ai abordé le sujet avec Josh et que je lui ai annoncé que pour moi, tu étais certainement gay, il n'a pas été convaincu du tout… et pourtant il me connaît bien et il connaît ma perspicacité dans ce domaine. Eh bien là, il m'a affirmé que je me trompais pour une fois et il en était plutôt content… il va déchanter ! »

« Comment ça s'est passé pour toi ? » demanda Harry. « Quand l'as-tu appris et qu'en a dit ton entourage ? »

« Je m'en suis rendu compte très tôt ! » raconta Buddy. « Je n'avais pas encore quatorze ans ! Et comme j'étais déjà un phénomène à part pour les autres et plutôt provocateur, j'ai mis le fait en avant. Eh bien tu ne me croiras certainement pas, mais je n'ai perdu aucun ami ! Il faut dire aussi que peut-être, pour eux à l'époque, cela n'ajoutait pas grand-chose au tableau. »

« Le plus dur, » poursuivit Buddy, « cela a été de l'avouer à mon père. Je m'en suis fait un monde, surtout que s'il s'en doutait, il me semblait qu'il m'empêchait d'aborder le sujet de toutes les façons possibles. Et puis c'est sorti dans une dispute deux ans après. Je lui ai balancé l'information comme une insulte. Cela a eu pour effet d'interrompre notre dispute… net ! Après cela, nous nous sommes évités pendant trois jours. Je croyais que je n'étais plus rien pour lui, que je l'avais définitivement déçu et perdu. »

« Le troisième jour, comme je n'arrivais pas à m'endormir je suis allé me chercher un bouquin dans la bibliothèque. Mon père y était déjà, lui non plus n'arrivait pas à dormir. Alors j'ai voulu lui dire quelque chose d'intelligent mais je ne savais pas quoi. Je me suis lancé en prononçant simplement : _papa…_ juste ce mot, je n'ai pas su comment continuer. Mais ce qui était important, c'est que d'habitude je lui disais toujours : _père_ ! Alors c'est lui qui a parlé. Il m'a dit : _Je t'aime Buddy, je veux que tu sois heureux mon fils, comme toi tu l'entends !_ C'était plus loquace que moi mais pas de beaucoup. Mais cela avait le mérite de dire très clairement ce que cela voulait dire. Nous n'en avons plus parlé depuis et nous ne nous sommes plus jamais disputés… enfin gravement, juste des chamailleries. C'est la seule fois où mon père m'a appelé : _Buddy_ et non : _Shaun_. Je peux te dire que cela m'a impressionné pour le restant de mes jours ! Depuis, je n'ai jamais douté du fait que mon père m'aimait et moi, je l'appelle toujours papa. »

« Waouh… c'est beau ! » commenta Harry, l'œil brillant. « Quatorze ans ! Tu as été très précoce ! »

« J'ai dit que je m'en suis rendu compte vers quatorze ans, » précisa Buddy, « mais j'ai attendu un peu plus de deux ans pour passer à l'acte, en gros au moment où je l'ai dit à mon père ! Seize ans… cela doit être dans la moyenne, non ? »

A cette remarque, Harry baissa les yeux tristement. Buddy le remarqua et se demanda pourquoi, avant de se rappeler les confessions initiales de son vis-à-vis lors de leur première rencontre.

« Excuse-moi, _petit frère_ ! » dit-il très gentiment. « Tu sais, cela n'est pas très important l'âge où l'on commence. Ce qui est primordial, c'est de bien commencer. Et je peux te dire que quand tu commences trop jeune, tu as de grandes chances de mal commencer, surtout si le partenaire est aussi jeune, aussi pressé et aussi peu expérimenté que toi. Certains ont du mal à se remettre d'une première fois ratée ! Ils attendent longtemps pour passer à la deuxième ! »

« Je suis sûr que ce ne sera pas le cas pour toi, _petit frère_ ! » conclut Buddy. « Maintenant que l'Elu a trouvé son élu, cela va aller très vite. Au fait, qui c'est ? Je le connais ? Attends… ne dit rien, laisse moi deviner ! Ne serait-ce pas un beau blond prétentieux au port princier, qui t'aurait fait ch… heu… suer pendant six ans et que tu ne pouvais pas manquer de repérer à Poudlard ? »

« Merlin ! » chuchota Harry. « Comment tu fais pour deviner tout ça ? Tu n'étais même pas au procès… »

« En plus des articles, il y avait de belles photos animées dans les journaux ! » expliqua Buddy. « Vous étiez si touchants tous les deux, j'en ai eu les larmes aux yeux. Et Harry… il t'aime lui aussi. Tu peux te fier à ma sagacité. On ne regarde pas un garçon de cette façon sinon. S'il ne l'a pas encore compris, je t'aiderai à le lui faire admettre… au besoin, on le rendra jaloux ! »

« Merci, Bud' ! Tu es un ami… un frère, » releva Harry, « mais je pense que Drago est un cas spécial ! Son éducation lui a enseigné à dissimuler, à refouler ses sentiments, même quand ils sont d'un type plus… courant. Alors là, j'ai bien peur que ce soit une cause désespérée ! Je crois pas que tes méthodes habituelles seront efficaces avec lui. »

« Et tu crois que je n'en ai pas séduit des cas spéciaux, peut-être ? » rigola Buddy. « Si je n'étais pas certain que tu sois amoureux fou de lui et que donc je te ferais un mal effroyable, je prendrais le pari de le mettre dans mon lit avant trois mois. Et quand je fais ce genre de paris, je les gagne toujours. Mais là, en gagnant, je provoquerais un beau gâchis, il est tellement évident que vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre ! Alors je ne fixerai pas de date, parce qu'on avancera pas à pas, mais vous serez ensemble avant la fin de l'année scolaire. On l'aiguillera, sans en avoir l'air, s'il emprunte la mauvaise voie ou on l'aiguillonnera juste un peu, s'il traine en route ! »

« Sauf s'il ne s'inscrit pas à l'Ecole pour sa septième année ! » répliqua Harry.

« Tut ! Tut ! Tut ! Ceux que j'ai convaincus ces six dernières années, n'étaient pas à l'école non plus ! » fit apprécier Buddy. « Je pense que l'Elu et l'un de ses amis pourraient se permettre des escapades sans que qui que ce soit s'en rende compte, je me trompe ? Bon, n'ai-je pas mérité de l'admirer enfin… ce corps d'éphèbe ? »

Harry consentit à sortir de son lit. De toute façon, il sentait que Buddy n'abandonnerait pas. Et puis maintenant, quelque chose lui disait que _son frère_ ne pouvait pas, décemment, profiter de la situation. Ce stade là était dépassé.

Quand Harry fut debout face à lui, BB en resta baba ! Mais il se reprit bien vite :

« Par Zeus, _petit frère_ ! » proclama-t-il, « je parlais de corps d'éphèbe mais j'étais loin de la réalité ! C'est Apollon lui-même qui se tient devant moi… le plus beau de tous les dieux ! Alors, voyons ça… tu disais trois à quatre centimètres de plus. Uniquement dans les jambes alors, parce qu'à vue de nez, moi je dirais le double… et puis, je confirme que dans la partie que tu ne voulais pas me montrer, nous avons légèrement forci aussi ! »

« Si ! Si ! Ce n'est pas qu'il était ridicule avant, » ajouta Buddy, rieur, « mais là, le matos est un peu plus imposant ! Pas de beaucoup… mais tout de même. Mais bien sûr, cela ne veut rien dire, il faudrait pouvoir l'examiner dans d'autres dispositions et je ne suis pas là pour ça ! J'ai promis… et puis je sais me tenir avec mon _petit frère_… l'exemple, n'est ce pas. »

« Et de toute manière, je n'ai rien remarqué, moi ! » déclara Harry. « Il ne doit donc pas y avoir une si grande différence que ça ! »

« Ou alors tes mains ont grandi elles aussi ! » renchérit Buddy en éclatant de rire.

Comprenant les implications de sa remarque qui avait abouti à la conclusion laconique de Buddy, Harry rougit. Pour passer rapidement à autre chose, il demanda :

« Et Bud', tu les prends ces mesures qu'on en finisse ? »

« Je voudrais bien, » expliqua Buddy, « mais je ne peux pas ! Si tu es nu au sens propre, moi je suis nu au sens figuré : les elfes m'ont dépouillé de ma baguette et de ma magie ! C'est un moldu pur jus qui se présente à toi… »

Harry observa l'aura de BB. Il n'y avait pas fait attention, jusque là. Si elle était bien présente, elle était neutre. Au lieu du blanc brillant habituel elle avait un aspect grisé. Harry se concentra sur Buddy ainsi que le lui avaient enseigné les elfes. Il n'y avait pas plus à faire que de visualiser le jeune homme dans son aura originelle pour réactiver sa magie… c'était si simple de neutraliser ou d'activer la magie d'un sorcier ! En un éclair, l'aura retrouva son blanc lumineux.

« Bon, ça c'est fait ! » constata Harry. « Est-ce qu'il te faut ta baguette ou une autre ira ? »

« Pour des mesures, n'importe quelle baguette fera l'affaire ! » assura Buddy.

De sa bourse qu'il avait posée sur la table de chevet la veille, Harry sortit sa baguette de houx et la tendit à Buddy. Ce dernier s'en empara pour découvrir aussitôt, en prenant les premières mesures, que sa magie était de retour.

« Crénom de nom ! Harry, » s'exclama t'il, « te rends tu compte de ce dont tu es capable ? Le lire dans les journaux est une chose, mais en être le témoin principal en est une autre… tu peux désactiver et réactiver la magie d'un sorcier à ta convenance ! Mais d'où sorts-tu ? Où as-tu appris tout cela ? Finalement, ne serais-tu pas le fils d'Apollon lui-même ? »

« Non, je ne suis pas un dieu… juste un ange humain ! » murmura Harry dubitativement.

« Quoi ? Qu'as-tu dit ? » interrogea Buddy. « Un ange humain… un Humange ? J'ai lu une histoire très intéressante qui parlait des humanges. C'est une légende antédiluvienne. Elle racontait l'épopée des tout premiers colonisateurs de la Terre. Cela se passait il y a des centaines de milliers d'années. Les humanges étaient mi-hommes, mi-dieux, leurs pouvoirs étaient démentiels. »

« Mais ils auraient déplu aux dieux en essayant de les égaler. » continua Buddy. « Pour les punir, ceux-ci les auraient anéantis et auraient provoqué les ères glaciaires pour effacer toutes traces de leur passage. Ensuite, ils auraient créé les humains et parmi eux les premiers grands sorciers, en nombre limité et dotés de pouvoirs ridicules par rapport à ceux des humanges ! »

« Le livre se terminait un peu comme une prophétie. » termina Buddy. « Il disait que les humanges, en disparaissant, laissaient leurs pouvoirs aux survivants qui devenaient ainsi toujours plus puissants. A la fin, les rescapés, poussés dans leurs derniers retranchements, s'étaient rassemblés pour se sacrifier ensemble. Au cours de ce sacrifice, ils auraient réuni leurs pouvoirs en un seul pour le placer à l'abri dans les entrailles de la planète. De là, il devait sonder les créatures apparaissant à la surface afin de découvrir le candidat idéal destiné à devenir une sorte de super Humange : celui en qui il s'investirait, y déversant tous les pouvoirs de la civilisation humange et qui aurait ainsi la puissance d'un dieu, la capacité de venger les humanges et la possibilité de recréer leur race ! »

« Ouais… joli conte ! » jugea Harry après quelques instants de silence. « En tout cas, j'ai pas vraiment l'impression d'avoir la puissance d'un dieu, moi. Tout juste celle de pouvoir jouer à la roulette russe ! »

« _Les Reliques de la Mort_ faisaient bien conte pour enfant ! » rappela Buddy. « Je peux te prêter le bouquin, si tu veux. Cela doit faire une bonne dizaine d'années que je l'ai lu mais il est certainement encore dans la bibliothèque de mon père. »

« Pourquoi pas ? » accepta Harry. « A défaut d'autre chose, cela me fera passer un bon moment… d'après ce que tu dis ! »

Pendant qu'ils discutaient, Buddy avait pris toutes les mesures dont il avait besoin et Harry avait pu s'habiller. En rapprochant les données qu'il venait de relever de celles figurant sur un parchemin qu'il avait amené avec lui pour comparer, Buddy nota :

« Eh bien tu as toujours une taille mannequin ! Simplement, c'est la taille au dessus et quasi idéalement proportionnée cette fois, rien à enlever, rien à ajouter. Et j'avais raison, tu fais sept centimètres de plus. Avant, je mesurais deux centimètres de plus que toi, maintenant, avec tes un mètre quatre vingt six, tu me bats de cinq centimètres. Quand tu décides de grandir, tu ne fais pas les choses à moitié, toi ! »

« Peut-être, mais je t'ai déjà dit, même si tu le crois pas, » répéta Harry, « que je n'ai pas projeté ça. Je me trouvais très bien avec mes un mètre soixante dix neuf ! »

« Au fait, il mesure combien Drago Malefoy ? » demanda malicieusement Buddy.

« Ben, j'en ai aucune idée, je me suis jamais posé la question ! » signala Harry. « Et j'ai jamais eu ni l'occasion ni même l'envie de le lui demander… Mais pour te répondre, je dirai qu'il est assez grand… enfin, plus grand que moi ! »

« Plus maintenant, _petit frère_, » affirma Buddy, péremptoire, « à mon avis, l'élu de ton cœur fait exactement un mètre quatre vingt six ! »

OoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooO

« Ha ! Harry… viens te joindre à nous ! » l'invita joyeusement Arthur Weasley.

Ayant laissé Buddy à son travail de retouche, Harry venait d'entrer dans la salle à manger où une trentaine de convives, installés autour de l'imposante table, terminaient leurs repas. Après avoir poliment salué l'assemblée, le jeune homme alla s'asseoir entre Arthur et Kingsley, sous les regards, soit bienveillants, soit inquisiteurs, soit soucieux des magistrats.

Après que deux elfes soient venus s'enquérir des désirs du maître de céans, Arthur annonça, non sans un certain empressement.

« Nous sommes arrivés à rédiger le fameux communiqué dont je te parlais hier soir. Si tu veux bien, pendant que tu te restaures, je pourrais te le lire ! »

« Puisque tu y tiens tant ! » accepta Harry. « Je ne voudrais pas te priver de ce plaisir ! »

N'attendant que cela, Arthur sortit un parchemin de l'une de ses poches, s'éclaircit la voix et, solennellement, se lança :

« Communiqué du Ministère… »

A ce moment là, la porte s'ouvrit brutalement, livrant passage à une Ruth Combs en furie. Les deux elfes de Poudlard, attachés à sa surveillance et accessoirement à son service, la suivaient. Visiblement, ils n'étaient pas trop de deux pour dompter la douairière. Spearow complétait l'équipage… ses deux ex collègues avaient dû l'appeler à la rescousse et manifestement, il avait pris la direction des opérations.

« J'avais bien dit qu'elle allait nous créer des problèmes ! » indiqua Arthur à voix basse, juste pour Harry et Kingsley.

« Vous avez un sens étrange de l'hospitalité M Potter ! » proclama une Combs courroucée. « Il est près de treize heures. Ce qui signifie que je suis debout depuis près de sept heures et je n'ai pas encore pu faire ma toilette matinale ! Vos elfes manquent de savoir vivre ou sont d'une totale incompétence. Et puis seulement deux salles de bain pour plus de cinquante personnes, c'est une véritable honte ! Vous auriez dû nous prévenir des conditions dans lesquelles nous allions être logés avant d'accepter de recevoir notre Noble Assemblée ! »

« Chère Madame, » répondit Harry sèchement, en prenant soin de bien sélectionner ses mots tout en faisant très attention à sa diction, courroucé qu'il était par l'insulte adressée à ses elfes, « si au cours de votre longue existence, vous n'avez rien eu à déplorer de plus grave que les conditions rustiques de vie dans ma maison, sachez que vous devriez être la plus heureuse des femmes. Quoi qu'il en soit, si ces conditions vous semblent insupportables, elles sont identiques pour tous… y compris pour moi ! Il faudra donc vous y faire et y mettre un peu de bonne volonté pour que tout se passe au mieux pour tout le monde. »

« Ah… c'est drôle cela ! » déclara Marchebank. « Moi, j'ai pu pendre un bain bouillonnant très relaxant dans ma chambre ! »

« Nous aussi ! » confirma Kingsley, en englobant Arthur du geste. « Nous avons pris des douches revigorantes dans notre propre chambre ! »

« L'Elu nous ment honteusement ! » s'écria Ruth Combs en prenant les magistrats à témoin. Deux ou trois d'entre eux approuvaient déjà de la tête. « Les meilleures chambres et les meilleurs services sont réservés à ceux qui sont placés en haut de l'échelle. Dans quel but inavouable, je l'ignore. Nous sommes en présence d'une corruption caractérisée. Il est temps de réagir à cette lamentable parodie de justice… à ce véritable coup d'Etat ! »

« Mais pas du tout ! » intervint aussitôt Marchebank. « Je pense que la pièce que ma compagne de chambrée et moi partageons, est identique, à peu de choses près, à la vôtre. Il se trouve que lorsque j'ai aimablement demandé aux elfes de garde, s'il était possible de prendre un bain dans la maison, ils m'ont demandé quel genre de bain me ferait plaisir et ils ont fait apparaître la baignoire correspondante et tous les accessoires nécessaires sur place ! »

« Exactement comme pour nous ! » confirma Arthur. « Avec Kingsley, nous avons même pu prendre nos douches en même temps parce que les elfes trouvaient inadmissible que l'un de nous ait à attendre. Ils ont fait apparaître deux cabines multi-jets différentes. Il faut dire que les pièces sont si grandes ici, qu'il y avait largement la place ! »

« C'est exact ! » renchérit une autre magistrate. « Nos gardes se mettent en quatre pour satisfaire nos désirs… lorsque cela ne sort pas du cadre défini pour la quarantaine ! »

Tous ces commentaires ouvraient de nouveaux horizons à Harry qui n'avait jamais pensé à demander à ses elfes ce genre de services depuis qu'il avait investi Belcastel. Il n'avait même jamais imaginé qu'ils auraient été en mesure de les satisfaire. Dans l'attente de l'installation de l'eau courante par les gobelins dans toute la maison, les jours à venir se présentaient désormais sous des auspices plus confortables.

« Parlez pour vous ! » persista Combs. « Je n'ai pas pu prendre de bain et mes elfes se sont montrés incapables de répondre à la plus petite de mes exigences… »

« Nous y sommes ! » gronda Spearow, d'une voix autoritaire et ferme qui n'encourageait pas à la répartie. « Vos collègues ont exprimé des souhaits que nous avons satisfaits dans la mesure du possible. Alors que vous et certains autres, vous avez _exigé_ ! Vous avez fait preuve d'orgueil et par ailleurs, d'une grande bêtise ! Vous avez oublié qui vous étiez et pourquoi vous étiez là ! Vous avez oublié que les elfes de Belcastel sont des Gardes. Ils ne sont pas des esclaves, ni même des serviteurs et n'ont pas à être traités en tant que tels. _Vous avez osé donner des ordres à la Garde de Belcastel dans la maison de l'Elu !_ Pourtant vous aviez été prévenue de tout cela avant votre arrivée dans cette demeure. Vous n'en avez pas tenu compte ! Il ne faut vous en prendre qu'à vous-mêmes ! »

Le silence s'installa dans la salle à manger. Les Magistrats méditaient ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre mais surtout, ils étaient abasourdis par l'identité de l'orateur. Un elfe venait d'admonester très vertement un Magistrat titulaire d'une charge au Magenmagot.

Après quelques instants d'un silence lourd, Harry décida d'intervenir :

« Allons, tout cela n'est pas dramatique ! Mrs Combs se rend certainement compte de son erreur et tout va pouvoir rentrer dans l'ordre maintenant… »

« Je suis affreusement désolé de vous contredire Monsieur Harry, » reprit Spearow, « mais ce n'est pas tout. Pour moi, il y a eu un affront impardonnable envers Belcastel ! Sur le pas de sa porte, Mrs Combs s'en est prise à Aldrik le Sage. Il passait dans le couloir avec une bassine d'eau chaude qu'il était allé chercher lui-même, pour rejoindre sa chambre. Ce que voyant, cette odieuse personne a déclaré que si elle ne pouvait pas disposer d'eau, elle ne voyait pas pourquoi un gobelin aurait ce privilège. Elle lui a envoyé la bassine à la figure ! »

« En effet ! » s'indigna Harry en se levant promptement sous l'effet de la colère. Ayant blêmi de rage, il prit une respiration profonde pour se maîtriser avant de poursuivre sur un ton glacial : « Cet acte indigne ne peut être ignoré ! »

« Non, il ne peut pas l'être, Monsieur Harry ! » confirma Spearow. « Mrs Combs a agressé délibérément un invité permanent de Belcastel, l'un de vos hôtes officiels ! »

« Et pas n'importe lequel, » ajouta Harry, « mon ami, mon Fondé de Pouvoir, la seule personne du Monde Magique habilitée à parler en mon nom ! »

Ruth Combs et ses soutiens avaient pâli pendant cet échange entre Harry et l'elfe. Ils venaient de comprendre les implications désastreuses de l'incident.

« Parfaitement Monsieur Harry, » approuva Spearow, « nous avons la même analyse de la situation. C'est exactement comme si elle s'en était prise directement à vous ! »

« J'aurais préféré ! » commenta Harry. « Cela aurait été moins grave qu'elle s'en prenne directement à moi. Mais Aldrik… qui est gentillesse, serviabilité, sagesse, intelligence, patience, c'est… c'est impensable ! C'est… monstrueux ! Ainsi donc, Madame Combs se plaint de notre hospitalité… elle souhaite prendre un bain… je crois que nous disposons d'une vaste baignoire là en bas… »

« Oui Monsieur Harry, tout à fait ! » répliqua Spearow.

« Je voudrais être sûr que nous parlons bien de la même, » précisa Harry, « celle dont je parle est vraiment grande et chauffée uniquement par le soleil… en cette saison, la température de l'eau ne doit pas être bien élevée ! »

« Nous parlons bien de la même Monsieur Harry, » assura Spearow, « et effectivement, la température de l'eau ne doit pas dépasser les dix huit degrés à cette époque de l'année. »

« Bien, dans ce cas voudrais-tu bien te charger d'y conduire Madame Combs pour qu'elle puisse enfin prendre son bain ? » demanda Harry.

« Je m'en occupe, Monsieur Harry ! » répondit Spearow. « Combien de temps Monsieur Harry pense-t-il que le bain devrait durer ? »

« Oh ! Pour un bain, un quart d'heure devrait suffire, » termina Harry, « ou un peu moins. Evitons la congestion autant que possible ! Je voudrais que tu veilles personnellement sur l'état de santé de notre prestigieuse hôte pendant son bain ! »

Ruth Combs et Spearow s'évaporèrent soudainement. L'ambiance, dans la salle à manger, s'était quelque peu détendue en entendant la sentence. Un bain froid, ça n'était pas si grave… cela aurait pu être pire… bien pire.

« Tu es trop gentil, Harry ! » s'exclama Kingsley. « Un bain froid, presque tiède, cela méritait au moins une douche glacée ! »

« Je sais… je suis trop gentil, on me le dit tout le temps ! » allégua Harry avec un sourire dur. « Si on passait à ce fameux communiqué maintenant. »

Cette fois, au lieu de se risquer à le lire et d'être encore interrompu, Arthur tendit son parchemin à Harry qui put ainsi y découvrir :

_**Communiqué officiel du Ministère de la Magie**_

_En application des préconisations officiellement adressées par l'Elu au Monde de la Magie, en date du 16 juin 1998, le Ministre de la Magie a promulgué les décrets suivants :_

_1) Il est sursis à toutes les peines capitales prononcées. Le Baiser du Détraqueur n'est plus reconnu en tant que peine capitale du Monde de la Sorcellerie. Le nouveau Magenmagot, issu de la quarantaine à Belcastel, déterminera la teneur de la sentence appelée à devenir la sanction suprême._

_2) Toutes les sentences prononcées dans les affaires jugées, sont annulées. Tous les détenus, qu'ils le soient du fait de l'administration actuelle ou d'une administration antérieure, verront la réouverture de leurs dossiers en vue d'un nouveau jugement à la lumière des recommandations faites par l'Elu._

_3) Une nouvelle fonction ministérielle est instaurée : celle de geôlier. Cent cinquante postes sont créés dans un premier temps. Il est fait appel à candidatures pour les pouvoir. Les candidats retenus suivront une formation sous la direction du Bureau des Aurors avant de prendre leurs fonctions._

_4) Dès que la Compagnie des Geôliers sera en mesure d'assumer pleinement sa tâche, il sera procédé à l'éradication des Détraqueurs. Toutes suggestions à ce sujet seront appréciées. A défaut, le moment venu, le Ministère fera appel à l'Elu pour trancher cette question._

_5) L'Hôpital de Sainte Mangouste est chargé de constituer une cellule spécialisée, détachée à Azkaban. Le personnel de cette cellule sera alimenté par roulement. Les Médicomages et tous les membres du personnel soignant de Sainte Mangouste, sans exception, devront y effectuer des permanences à tour de rôle. Dans un premier temps, la cellule médicale évaluera l'état de santé des détenus et prendra toutes mesures d'urgence appropriées. Elle devra ensuite s'assurer du maintien de l'état de santé des prisonniers et des conditions dans lesquelles ils sont enfermés, dans une situation conforme aux exigences humanitaires._

_**Fin du communiqué officiel du Ministère de la Magie**_

Avant qu'Harry puisse réagir à ce qu'il venait de lire, Spearow et Ruth Combs réapparurent dans la salle à manger. Les Magistrats effarés découvrirent que leur collègue avait dû prendre son bain toute habillée. Ses vêtements dégoulinants comme si on venait de la sortir de l'eau, lui collaient piteusement à la peau. Son chignon n'avait pas résisté à l'épreuve et pendait lamentablement. De plus, Ruth Combs grelottait et claquait des dents.

« Je suis désolé Monsieur Harry, » dit Spearow, « le bain n'a pas pu se prolonger au-delà de cinq minutes. Il faut dire que j'avais légèrement surévalué la température de l'eau du grand bassin : elle atteignait à peine seize degrés et la santé de notre honorable invitée était en jeu ! De plus, elle criait si fort qu'elle faisait peur aux requins ! »

« Ah ! Eh bien, si elle faisait peur à ces pauvres bêtes, c'était un cas de force majeure, tu n'y peux rien… la prochaine fois… on la bâillonnera ! » commenta Harry.

« Nom d'un scroutt à pétard ! » intervint Arthur. « T'as ici un bassin avec des requins… et t'as mis Ruth Combs avec eux ? »

« Mais non Arthur, j'ai une vaste baignoire, quarante mètres plus bas et qui s'étend sur des milles et des milles ! » expliqua Harry.

« A la mer… à la mer… il m'a fait jeter… à la mer ! » ânonna Combs, toujours grelottante. « Et à… des kilomètres… du rivage ! J'ai cru me noyer… et il y avait ces requins… à mon âge… et sans magie… c'est abominable… c'est inhumain… »

Harry adressa tout de même un regard interrogatif à Spearow.

« Mrs Combs n'a jamais été en danger, Monsieur Harry ! » assura Spearow. « Il ne s'agissait pas de requins mais de dauphins ! Et si au lieu de paniquer, de brailler et de faire des gestes désordonnés, elle m'avait écouté, elle n'aurait pas bu autant d'eau salée et n'aurait pas eu cette sensation constante d'être sur le point de sombrer. »

« Chère Mrs Combs, » déclara alors Harry en se tournant vers l'intéressée, « la punition est terminée. Depuis votre arrivée ici, vous n'avez pas arrêté de contester une situation que vous avez vous-mêmes contribué à établir. Manifestement, vous subissez les évènements. Ils vont à l'encontre de votre façon de voir. Comme par ailleurs, vous avez judicieusement fait part de votre grand âge à plusieurs reprises, je crois que le temps est arrivé pour vous de vous reposer et de faire valoir vos droits à une retraite méritée ! »

« Spearow, il me serait agréable que l'on sèche et que l'on défripe un peu notre hôte… l'image de marque et la réputation de notre Maison sont en jeu ! Ensuite, il serait bien de lui préparer ses affaires et de l'autoriser à rentrer chez elle où j'imagine qu'elle se précipitera pour prendre ce fameux bain qu'elle nous réclame ! »

« S'il y en a d'autres, qui ne sont pas d'accord avec ce qui se passe ici en ce moment, » ajouta Harry à l'intention de l'ensemble des Magistrats, « qu'ils se lèvent et s'en aillent tout de suite ! Le serment que j'ai fait hier ne concernait que les témoins complaisants et les soutiens accommodants d'une criminelle. Ceux qui ne souhaitent pas subir l'interrogatoire prévu, peuvent rentrer chez eux. Ils ne subiront pas de représailles mais ils renonceront officiellement et définitivement à toute charge d'Etat ! Faites-passer le mot aux absents ! »

Pendant que les Magistrats s'agitaient, certains quittant leurs places pour aller prévenir les autres, Arthur demanda à Harry :

« Dis donc, Harry, qu'est ce que ça veut dire exactement : _faire valoir ses droits à une retraite méritée_ ? Je connais tous les mots mais je ne saisi pas le sens global ! »

« Et dire que t'es censé être un spécialiste des moldus ! » s'esclaffa Harry.

« Un spécialiste de l'artisanat moldu et de son détournement ! » rectifia Arthur.

En quelques phrases, Harry expliqua alors à Arthur, Kingsley, Griselda et aux Magistrats qui étaient restés assis, le principe d'une caisse de retraite moldue. Il ajouta que suivant le même principe les moldus se prémunissaient contre les risques de maladie et de chômage.

Aussitôt, les magistrats commentèrent ces informations et les perspectives qu'elles offraient si on les mettait en pratique dans le Monde de la Magie.

« Harry, il est presque quatorze heures ! Je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps. » indiqua Buddy qui venait de franchir la porte de la salle à manger. « J'ai retouché moi-même certains éléments de ta garde-robe et j'ai montré à tes elfes comment procéder pour le reste. Ils sont doués, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème ! »

« Merci _grand frère_ ! » répondit Harry qui s'était levé pour venir lui dire au revoir.

« Si tu savais comme cela me touche que tu me nommes ainsi ! » murmura Buddy.

« Je le sais… cela doit te faire la même chose qu'à moi, quand tu m'appelles _petit frère_ ou _frérot_ ! » chuchota Harry.

Les deux garçons se donnèrent l'accolade. Il n'y avait rien de plus à dire. Ils se comprenaient. Toutefois, avant de partir, Buddy considéra encore la salle à manger et déclara :

« Belcastel est immense et rationnellement agencé, mais le décor fait indubitablement désordre. Cela ne te ressemble pas…. pas du tout, alors ! Tu devrais changer tout cela ! »

« A qui le dis-tu ? Je me fais cette réflexion tous les jours, mais je sais pas par où commencer ni quoi faire… » répliqua Harry.

« Mais j'ai des idées moi, plein d'idées ! Si tu voulais, je me ferais un plaisir de t'aider, » proposa Buddy, « c'est mon rêve de décorer entièrement une maison ! Et alors ici, c'est une sacrée maison, il y a de quoi faire ! Ma créativité pourrait s'exprimer de la plus belle des manières ! »

« Oui, je veux bien, » accepta Harry, « mais pas de folies et pas d'extravagances alors… comme lors du choix de mes vêtements ! »

« Ce sera exactement comme tu le voudras, Harry ! » approuva Buddy. « Je te ferai des propositions et tu choisiras celles qui te conviendront le mieux. Nous commencerons par ta chambre. Avec le temps que je viens d'y passer, j'ai déjà de bonnes idées… allez… j'y vais ! Salut _petit frère_ ! »

« Salut Bud', à bientôt ! »

Retournant s'asseoir à sa place pour pouvoir enfin avaler quelque chose, Harry fut apostrophé par Kingsley.

« Dis donc, Harry ! Je retire ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure. »

« A savoir ? » l'interrogea Harry.

« Eh bien, tu n'es pas aussi gentil qu'il m'avait semblé ! » spécifia Kingsley. « Tu viens de faire la preuve que dans certaines circonstances, tu peux te montrer dur… cruel même ! Je crois que c'est une démonstration que les Magistrats n'oublieront pas ! »

« N'est ce pas ? Je voulais en finir avec cette image de gentil sauveur niais ! » bougonna Harry. « J'ai fait d'une pierre deux coups. J'ai cassé cette image de brave bougre qui me colle à la peau et par la même occasion, j'ai signalé qu'il y a des sujets pour lesquels je ne suis pas prêt à transiger… jamais ! Vous vouliez un Elu. Vous m'avez poussé… mais je serai pas un Elu au rabais ! »

« Mais c'est exactement comme cela que nous l'entendions ! » intervint Arthur qui s'était rapproché.

« Te réjouis pas trop, Arthur, » clarifia Harry, « vous avez fait de moi, plus ou moins, une sorte de guide. Vous m'avez placé dans une position exposée. J'y suis en première ligne. Mais je m'y sens totalement libre. Vous ne m'utiliserez pas. Vous ne me manipulerez pas. Et si je juge que c'est nécessaire, je ruerai dans les brancards. Personne sera à l'abri, ni un Dignitaire, ni un Magistrat, ni un Président-Sorcier, ni un Ministre… pas même le Magenmagot au grand complet ! »

Les Magistrats s'étaient regroupés autour des trois interlocuteurs. Ils voyaient tous la détermination implacable d'Harry. Certains, plutôt conservateurs, se demandaient si, tout compte fait, ils ne venaient pas de se brûler à trop avoir voulu jouer avec le feu. Mais la plus part considéraient que l'Elu venait véritablement de se lever à cet instant, sa profession de foi était digne, louable… impressionnante.

« Cela nous convient toujours ! » affirma Arthur pour rompre un silence qui se prolongeait. « Enfin, cela me convient parfaitement à moi, Harry ! Et je pense pas être le seul… mais de toute façon, les dés sont jetés, nous ne pouvons plus rien y faire. Dis-nous si tu souhaites une fonction officielle au sommet de l'Etat et laquelle. En ce qui me concerne, je ne demande pas mieux que de travailler avec toi… à n'importe quelle fonction où il te plaira de me voir ! »

« Je ne veux pas de fonction officielle et je ne réclame pas le pouvoir ! » proclama Harry. « Le pouvoir corrompt les meilleurs, même les plus sages ! Quand on l'a, il faut pas vouloir le garder à n'importe quel prix ou on risque d'y perdre son âme. Pour ce qui me concerne, j'en ai déjà trop… plus qu'il devrait en échoir à une personne ! Je préfère observer les choses de l'extérieur, avoir du recul et pouvoir m'exprimer sans entrave ! »

Cette fois, tous les Magistrats furent ébranlés. Ce jeune homme disposait d'une puissance telle que nul ne pouvait ni l'égaler, ni la contester. Il le savait. Il était en mesure d'exiger ce qu'il voulait mais il y renonçait. Il faisait preuve d'une maturité étonnante, bouleversante même… il semblait qu'il ne veuille que faire profiter la communauté de ce qu'il jugeait être de petites recommandations, que tous, tout autour de lui, voyaient comme l'expression d'une sagesse innée que seul, à son âge, un Elu pouvait avoir atteinte.

Comme plus personne ne disait rien et comme tous l'observaient avec un intérêt extrême, Harry chercha un moyen de détourner l'attention. Il trouva :

« Pour en revenir au communiqué, je le trouve parfait. Bien qu'il me laisse la désagréable impression de voir tout ce que je dis aussitôt promulgué en loi. Et ça me dérange ! J'ai pas la science infuse et d'autres devraient avoir leurs mots à dire, non ? Arthur, quand tu le préparais ce communiqué, tu disais _nous y travaillons_. C'est qui _nous_ ? Avec qui travailles-tu ? Qui sont les délégués chargés de désigner le Ministre de la Magie ? Qui désigne les délégués ? Qui établi la liste des prétendants à coopter en cas de carence au Magenmagot ? »

S'asseyant à côté d'Harry, Arthur fit signe aux autres d'en faire autant tout en leur disant :

« Chers collègues, faites appeler tous ceux qui ont décidé de rester et asseyons-nous confortablement. Cela risque d'être fort long et je risque de m'y perdre moi-même. Je vais avoir grandement besoin d'aide… le _petit_ veut savoir à quoi jouent les _grands_ et quelles sont les règles du jeu ! »

OoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooO

Après une longue discussion, Harry était perplexe… et plutôt déçu. La tête lui tournait. Avait-il bien tout saisi ? Etait-il possible que le Monde Magique restât sous l'emprise persistante du même groupe de pression ? Etait-il possible qu'il soit si injuste ? Etait-il possible qu'il se souciât si peu du bien être de ses contemporains ?

« Oui, en gros, » commenta-t-il, « comme disent les moldus, c'est la république bananière quoi ! Notre monde est dirigé par les plus puissants. Comme par hasard, cette puissance est définie par des critères tels que fortune ou ancienneté de la famille. Les puissants se cooptent les uns les autres sous condition tacite, bien entendu, de pas se mêler de leurs affaires respectives. Puis, chacun ne s'occupe plus que de ses propres intérêts et d'accroître son pouvoir personnel ! »

« De temps en temps, on nomme un Scrimgeour ou un Shacklebolt aux affaires, parce que la situation est devenue si critique que c'est une question de survie ! Parfois, on désigne même un Weasley pour donner le change et faire croire que l'on s'inquiète des gens, mais en coulisse, ce sont toujours les mêmes qui dirigent avec toujours les mêmes objectifs personnels en arrière plan ! »

« Tu es un peu dur là, Harry ! » releva Arthur. « Et même vexant ! Il y a parmi nous, une grande majorité de gens honnêtes… »

« Et j'ai pas dit le contraire, » assura Harry, « je l'ai d'ailleurs constaté personnellement en bien des occasions ! »

« Mais alors, où est le problème ? » intervint Kingsley. « Si finalement, tout fonctionne à peu près bien comme cela… »

« Le problème c'est que tout repose sur la bonne volonté de chacun de vous et sur sa capacité à pas se laisser corrompre par le pouvoir dont il dispose ! » répliqua Harry. « Or, les Magistrats et les Délégués sont inamovibles. Ils conservent leurs pouvoirs tant qu'ils ne décident pas, eux-mêmes, de s'en démettre. A la longue, ils risquent, même inconsciemment, d'essayer d'accroître ce pouvoir et leurs actions ne tendent plus que vers ce but. Albus Dumbledore lui-même, le premier d'entre tous, celui que vous respectiez tous, m'a mis en garde contre ça ! »

« Et que faudrait-il faire ? » demanda Arthur. « Nous avons toujours fonctionné de cette façon et je crois que le Monde de la Sorcellerie ne s'en est pas particulièrement plaint ! »

« Eh bien… qu'est ce qu'il vous faut ? » observa Harry. « Si le Monde de la Magie allait si bien que ça, comment expliquez-vous qu'un Tom Jedusor se soit métamorphosé en un Voldemort ? Comment expliquez-vous que ses idées aient rencontré un tel succès en si peu de temps ? Bien sûr, parmi ses partisans, en haut de l'échelle, il y avait des puissants qui rêvaient d'une puissance plus grande encore. Mais à la base, il y avait aussi un nombre important de petits qui ont vu là le moyen de récupérer quelques miettes du festin. Sans tous ceux-là, sans cette puissance là derrière lui, juste avec ses lieutenants, Jedusor n'aurait jamais pu devenir le terrible Seigneur des Ténèbres. Magie noire ou pas, vous l'auriez stoppé avant ! »

« Comment faire pour se prémunir contre cela ? » interrogea, à son tour, Griselda. « Bien que je ne pense pas que ce soit aussi simple que cela. Voldemort aurait été un problème même seul. Mais il est clair que le fait qu'il ait eu tant de séides n'a pas arrangé les choses ! »

« Je ne voudrais pas toujours tout ramener aux moldus, » exposa Harry, « mais je crois qu'ils ont résolu le problème. Ils demandent son avis au peuple. Cela se passe au cours de vastes consultations. Ils appellent ça des élections. Les gens choisissent parmi les candidats qui se présentent, ceux qui doivent les gouverner. Ils sélectionnent ceux qui leur conviennent le mieux, dont ils souhaitent que les idées voient le jour ! Les mandats ont des durées limitées. Régulièrement toute la procédure recommence. Ceux qui tiennent pas leurs promesses ou qui agissent plus dans leurs intérêts que dans celui de la société, ont peu de chance d'obtenir une nouvelle charge. Dans tout ce que vous m'avez dit tout à l'heure, où est le peuple ? Qu'en faites-vous ? Quand donne-t-il son avis ? »

« Mais Harry, les gens nous aiment, ils nous choisiraient certainement, de toute façon ! » répondit Arthur.

« Il y a une grande différence entre aimer quelqu'un et le sélectionner pour qu'il décide de ce que va être votre vie ! » fit remarquer Harry. « Entre plusieurs candidats ayant des idées différentes, les gens ne choisissent pas forcément le plus sympathique ou celui qu'ils connaissent. Ils prennent celui dont les idées correspondent le plus avec les leurs. Vous pouvez avoir un véritable ami, sans partager ses idées pour autant et donc ne pas le choisir s'il lui venait à l'idée d'être candidat ! »

« C'est ce que font les moldus. Grâce à cela, il y a une sorte d'émulation, de surenchère permanente chez eux, leurs sociétés vont toujours de l'avant. Ils n'ont pas la magie, ils semblent si faibles par rapport à nous. Pourtant ils construisent des bateaux immenses pour traverser les océans, ils construisent des avions qui leur permettent de voler dans le ciel… et ils ont réussi à aller dans l'espace, ce que nous sommes pas capables de faire ! »

« A l'opposé, le peuple sorcier attend rien de ses dirigeants et plus grave, il attend rien en général. Il n'espère rien. Il a perdu aussi certaines de ses capacités et une grande partie de sa créativité. Si j'avais confié la reconstruction de Poudlard aux sorciers, ils s'en seraient tout bonnement montrés incapables. Tout au mieux, ils auraient pu fournir un décor destiné à masquer, mais pour combien de temps, cette incapacité. Ainsi génération après génération, les pouvoirs des sorciers s'amenuisent, leurs envies disparaissent. Ils régressent. C'est tout juste s'ils s'autorisent encore à rêver quand ils dorment. Et de ce fait, ils reportent leur dernière parcelle d'espérance commune sur le premier zigoto qui passe et qui sort un peu de l'ordinaire… qu'il s'appelle Gellert Grindelwald, Tom Jedusor ou Harry Potter ! Je crois que le temps est venu de donner la parole au peuple sorcier. De lui redonner l'espoir. De lui redonner l'envie d'avancer ! »

« En ce qui concerne le dernier zigoto nommé, » remarqua Griselda Marchebank, avec un large sourire, « il semblerait que l'espoir soit plus que judicieusement placé ! Vous êtes en train de nous en apporter la meilleure des preuves ! Pourriez-vous nous en dire un peu plus sur le système politique moldu ? »

Ne s'estimant pas spécialiste de la question, Harry le fit remarquer et renvoya les Magistrats vers des interlocuteurs plus qualifiés. Il en profita pour les fustiger sur leur peu de connaissance sur la question et pour regretter que l'Etude des Moldus soit traitée d'une façon aussi affligeante. Entre autre, qu'elle ne portât que sur les aspects physiques de la vie sans magie et ne s'intéressât absolument pas aux cultures moldues, ni à leurs sociétés.

Sous le feu des questions qui suivirent, Harry se résolut quand même à expliquer qu'il y avait des différences d'un pays à l'autre, mais que les sociétés les plus développées prônaient le principe de séparation des pouvoirs exécutif, législatif et judiciaire. Il répondit encore à quelques interrogations sur le sujet.

Puis il se leva en disant que son professeur de DCFM devait arriver pour seize heures et qu'il tenait particulièrement à ne pas rater la séance d'entrainement physique du jour, celle de la veille lui ayant déjà bien manqué.

Pantois, les Magistrats regardèrent le jeune homme qui tenait le Monde de la Magie dans ses mains, se diriger sagement vers les cheminées du hall pour y accueillir un professeur qui n'avait sans doute pas grand-chose à lui apprendre.

« Hum ! Hum ! Mesdames, Messieurs, je vous demande toute votre attention ! » sollicita Arthur après s'être éclairci la voix. « Le vent du changement s'est levé ! Il souffle enfin sur le Monde de la Sorcellerie. Alors, au travail… nous devons nous montrer à la hauteur de la chance qui nous est offerte. Nous devons nous montrer à la hauteur de cet Elu que je me félicite d'avoir reconnu ! Je compte sur la pleine et entière coopération de chacun de vous et j'attends toutes vos suggestions. Toutes les idées doivent être exprimées, même celles qui vous semblent idiotes… surtout celles qui vous semblent idiotes ! »

OoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooO

Fin du chapitre 10

A votre tour de martyriser vos claviers… si vous avez un petit commentaire, la moindre remarque à faire, n'hésitez pas !

A bientôt !

_Harry Potter - Le Maître de la Mort - Chapitre 10 - Page __35 / 35_


	11. Coming out

**Harry Potter - Le Maître de la Mort**

**Chapitre 11 : Coming out - Une véritable amie**

(Réédition du 20/09/2010)

**Bonjour à tous !**

Merci pour tous vos commentaires. J'ai l'impression que vous vous êtes livrés à un concours pour déterminer le lauréat de la plus belle review. Plusieurs d'entre vous n'ont pas osé publier leurs critiques sur le site et m'ont adressé de très sympathiques messages personnels (PM). Je les en remercie aussi du fond du cœur. Merci à celles/ceux qui m'ont dit être venu pour lire un slash au départ, tout en précisant qu'ils continueraient à lire, désormais, même s'il n'était plus question de slash. Merci à celles/ceux, moins nombreux, qui ne sont pas friands de slash et qui sont venus lire, selon eux, une belle histoire sur les conseils d'autres lecteurs. Merci surtout, d'avoir prit le temps et la peine de me dire tout cela… merci aussi d'avoir recommandé ma fiction. Vous êtes fantastiques !

**Droits**** :** Les personnages principaux et la plus part des lieux de ma fiction appartiennent, bien sûr, à J.K. Rowling. Je la remercie de m'avoir emporté dans son monde merveilleux durant toutes ces années de la saga Harry Potter (HP)… mais puisqu'elle a décidé de jeter l'éponge, voici comment j'imagine la suite de son œuvre.

**Avertissement**** :** Cette fiction est un spoiler. Si vous n'avez pas lu les 7 tomes de HP et que vous comptez le faire, ne lisez pas cette histoire, elle commence juste à la fin du tome 7, après la bataille du chapitre 36. L'épilogue est ignoré. C'est aussi un slash HP/DM - DM/HP à venir. En clair, je parle d'une relation homosexuelle ! Ceux qui n'apprécient pas, vous voilà prévenus. Certains lecteurs peuvent aimer une histoire tout en préférant ne pas y lire certaines scènes. Pour eux, j'indique au début de chaque chapitre une cotation particulière qui s'y applique. Le début d'une scène « chaude » sera signalé par un avertissement du type « Attention - Lemon / Slash - Attention ». De même, la fin de la scène en question sera signalée par une mention du type « Fin - Lemon / Slash - Fin  ». Il suffira donc de se reporter d'une mention à la suivante pour éviter la séquence « chaude »...

**Cotation** : T (déconseillé aux moins de 13 ans)… on redescend, provisoirement. Mais l'ensemble sera probablement classé M (déconseillé aux moins de 16 ans) au final.

**Note de l'auteur**** :** il y a 2 intrigues principales dans cette fiction. D'une part, la prise de conscience d'Harry, son acceptation progressive de qui il est et de ce qu'il est appelé à devenir. D'autre part l'évolution des positions et sentiments d'Harry et Drago l'un par rapport à l'autre. En partant de l'histoire originale et des personnages originaux, je décris cette évolution en restant le plus plausible possible. Je place les personnages dans des situations qui les font évoluer émotionnellement mais logiquement…

**Introduction au onzième chapitre** : Pendant que le Magenmagot met à profit sa quarantaine pour étudier les suggestions de l'Elu, une tête blonde connue, assiste à un entrainement d'Harry… un entrainement d'Elu ! Que fait-elle là, se croyant bien dissimulée derrière les portes de Belcastel ?

**Bonne lecture !**

OoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooO

**Harry Potter - Le Maître de la Mort**

**Chapitre 11 : Coming out - Une véritable amie**

(Réédition du 20/09/2010)

Il était presque 18 heures. Hermione et Ron s'étaient levés très tôt pour aller passer la journée avec les parents de la jeune fille. Ceux-ci étaient encore sous traitement à Sainte-Mangouste. Mais régulièrement maintenant, les Médicomages leur accordaient des permissions de quelques heures afin qu'ils puissent confronter les réminiscences remontant à la surface, avec la réalité. Pour qu'ils puissent, petit à petit, renouer avec leurs anciennes habitudes. En fait, c'était la première fois qu'on les avait laissé sortir toute une journée.

En effet, la restauration des souvenirs de M et Mrs Granger ne s'avérait pas une sinécure ainsi qu'Hermione l'avait tout d'abord espéré. Quand celle-ci s'était occupée de la mémoire de ses parents, elle avait fait les choses en grand. Avec application, elle s'était employée à effacer des pans entiers des souvenirs de sa mère et de son père. Puis à les remplacer par d'autres, de son invention, pour éviter qu'ils aient des sensations désagréables de trous dans leurs esprits.

La jeune fille avait eu à cœur de faire en sorte que ses géniteurs ne puissent souffrir, aussi bien du lien de parenté qui les unissait que, de son éventuelle disparition brutale dans des conditions horribles si le camp de Voldemort l'avait emporté.

Aujourd'hui, l'application dont Hermione avait fait preuve posait d'énormes problèmes aux Médicomages et Psychomages de Sainte-Mangouste. S'ils avaient enfin réussi à effacer tout ce qui était factice dans l'esprit de leurs patients, en grande partie grâce à une liste exhaustive que leur avait remise la brune flamboyante, le passé réel n'émergeait que par bribes. Arracher la moindre de ces bribes du néant où elles avaient été reléguées, demandait des prouesses de la part du personnel soignant de l'Hôpital Sorcier.

Quelques progrès étaient perceptibles. Cependant, si les époux Granger étaient sur la bonne voie, ils n'étaient pas au bout de leurs peines. Qu'ils se réinstallent chez eux n'était pas à l'ordre du jour. Inquiète, Hermione envisageait de faire appel à Harry si la situation perdurait. Après ce qu'elle avait vu lors du procès de Drago, elle était certaine que son ami pourrait certainement faire quelque chose…

A leur retour au Terrier, l'ambiance n'était pas vraiment au beau fixe. Hermione et Ron le constatèrent dès qu'ils pénétrèrent dans la maison. Molly et Ginny s'employaient, chacune de son côté, plus pour éviter de parler sérieusement que par besoin réel d'accomplir les tâches sans importance auxquelles elles s'affairaient.

Elles étaient seules au rez-de-chaussée. Comme souvent, Georges devait s'être isolé dans sa chambre où il ressassait ses souvenirs et se laissait aller, toujours et encore, à sa mélancolie.

Percy, depuis qu'il avait été engagé par l'Ecole de Sorcellerie, s'investissait à fond dans son nouveau travail. A la prise de ses fonctions, une chambre lui avait été attribuée à Poudlard. De ce fait, il ne venait que rarement au Terrier. Même maintenant où les conditions de logement à l'Ecole se réduisaient au strict nécessaire, quand il décidait de rentrer, il préférait aller dans son appartement à Londres pour ne pas déranger la famille avec ses horaires impossibles.

La veille, Arthur s'était rendu à Belcastel pour y être mis en quarantaine avec le Magenmagot, sous la garde d'Harry et de ses elfes. Au retour du procès qui s'était prolongé tard dans la soirée, Molly avait aidé son mari à préparer ses affaires. Puis quand celui-ci était parti, tout le monde était allé se coucher.

Manifestement, la discussion qui avait été remise à plus tard, n'avait pas encore eu lieu. Aussi Ron décida de crever l'abcès une bonne fois pour toute. Et comme à son habitude, mal à l'aise qu'il était lui-même, il mit les pieds dans le plat :

« Bah ! C'est pas la peine de se morfondre comme ça, » exposa-t-il, un peu énervé, « c'est pas la fin du monde non plus ! »

C'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. Aussitôt, Ginny laissa libre cours à son chagrin. Madame Weasley se précipita pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle couvrit le visage baigné de larmes de petits bisous tout en serrant sa fille très fort.

« Pour ta sœur, ça l'est ! » s'écria Molly sèchement. « Jusqu'à hier, elle espérait s'être trompée, que tout ça n'était qu'un cauchemar, qu'une prémonition idiote. Maintenant, les choses sont claires. Elle sait qu'il lui faut tourner définitivement cette page et c'est pas facile pour elle. Devoir renoncer à l'amour dont on a rêvé n'est facile pour personne. Surtout quand on caressé l'espoir, pendant un moment, de le tenir fermement dans ses bras ! »

« Mais j'y comprends rien, là ! » répliqua Ron, tandis que Georges, attiré par les éclats de voix, rejoignait la compagnie. « Si elle l'aime tant, pourquoi elle l'a abandonné comme ça ? Il se doutait de rien et si ça se trouve, il sait toujours rien ! Et peut-être même que nous divaguons tous. Qu'est ce qu'on a vu en fait ? Harry… fidèle à lui-même, consolant un camarade déboussolé ! Comme il l'a toujours fait…»

« Mais t'es vraiment bouché, toi ! » asséna Ginny, furieusement. « T'es son soi-disant meilleur ami ! Depuis des mois, des années mêmes, tu passes le plus clair de ton temps avec lui. Tout ça pour rien parce que tu le connais pas. Tu l'idolâtres mais tu le connais pas. T'es le meilleur ami d'une image que tu te fais de lui ! »

La riposte saignante de sa sœur, à laquelle il ne s'était pas attendu, fit pâlir Ron. Il baissa la tête et courba l'échine. Ginny avait toujours su frapper et elle savait très bien là où ça faisait le plus mal. Hermione en fut peinée pour son tendre rouquin.

« J'étais censée être sa petite amie, » poursuivit Ginny, « j'ai pas eu la chance de le voir plus de quelques jours au cours de la dernière année…Pourtant il ne m'en a pas fallu plus pour comprendre que quelque chose clochait ! Maintenant j'ai résolu l'énigme, je n'ai aucun doute pour lui et Malefoy. Mais même si je me trompais à leur sujet, je suis sûre qu'Harry n'est pas attiré par les filles : il va avoir dix huit ans dans six semaines et… il ne m'a jamais fait d'avances. Pas plus, j'en suis certaine, qu'il en a fait à Cho ni à aucune autre. Il n'y a jamais fait la plus petite allusion. Je n'attendais que ça, je l'encourageais même, mais rien… nada ! Harry m'a jamais regardée comme il a regardé Malefoy hier. Il m'a jamais tenue dans ses bras aussi longuement qu'il a tenu Malefoy, hier ! Et ne me dites pas qu'il l'a fait par compassion seulement, il en avait envie… ça crevait les yeux. Il a été tendre et doux avec lui… désespérément tendre et doux ! Harry est gay, Ron… GAY ! Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse contre ça… que je lui présente mes fesses ? »

« _Ginevra !_ » protesta Mme Weasley, outrée. « Qu'est ce que c'est que ces façons de parler ? Le chagrin ne te donne pas tous les droits ! Et toi, Ron, fait pas cette tête de chien battu… Harry est toujours _notre_ Harry ! Il tient toujours à nous, à toi… et tu n'étais pas le seul à n'avoir rien vu ! J'ai rien deviné non plus. Et comme tu l'as dit, ça n'a rien d'un drame ! »

Dès que sa mère eut prononcé sa dernière phrase, Ginny s'élança dans l'escalier pour aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre, claquant la porte au passage. Molly leva les bras au ciel, abattue. Elle se prépara à dire encore quelque chose et y renonça. Puis, l'air fatigué, elle prit l'escalier à son tour. Peu après, Hermione, Ron et Georges l'entendirent frapper à la porte de sa fille…

« Tu crois vraiment qu'il est gay ? » demanda alors Ron à Hermione.

« D'habitude, t'es un peu lourd à la détente, » répondit aussitôt Georges alors qu'Hermione en était encore à réfléchir aux paroles qu'elle allait prononcer, « mais là, t'es vraiment lourd tout court ! »

« Mais pourquoi tu dis ça ? » gémit Ron. « T'avais remarqué quelque chose toi ? Et toi Hermione… honnêtement ? »

« Puisque tu poses la question, je vais pas me défiler, » continua Georges, « je n'avais pas remarqué de comportement particulier chez Harry. Mais Fred et moi, on se posait pas mal de questions sur lui, sur son manque d'empressement… d'ailleurs on se posait les mêmes sur toi ! Sur vous deux en fait… »

« Quoi ? » toussa Ron. « Comment ça sur nous deux ? »

« Ben oui quoi ! » répondit Georges. « Vous aviez l'air si empotés tous les deux que ça pouvait signifier que vous étiez ensemble. Et que vous vouliez pas que ça se sache. Alors vous donniez le change, toi avec Hermione et lui avec Ginny et c'était pour ça que vous ne cherchiez jamais ni l'un ni l'autre à conclure ! »

« Merlin ! Pourquoi n'avoir jamais rien dit ? » s'offusqua Ron.

« D'abord parce que ça ne nous regardait pas ! » reprit Georges. « Ensuite parce que c'était que des suppositions et que nous aurions eu l'air con si nous nous étions trompés ! Et enfin parce qu'Harry… et puis toi et Hermione aussi d'ailleurs, puisque vous le souteniez dans sa mission, vous aviez déjà assez de problèmes comme ça ! »

« Donc, Fred et toi, vous aviez des doutes sur Harry et…moi ! » releva Ron. « C'était pas très loyal de rien en dire à Ginny et à Hermione… et toi Mione, tu en avais aussi ? »

« Pas sur toi en tout cas… » certifia Hermione du tac au tac.

« Ce qui veut dire que t'en avais sur Harry… » la coupa brutalement Ron, « et que tu m'en as jamais parlé ! »

« En fait Ron, qu'elle est ton problème ? » interrogea Georges, à son tour, grillant encore une fois la politesse à Hermione. « Qu'est ce qui est le plus important pour toi en ce moment ? Est-ce de savoir si Harry est réellement gay ? Ou est-ce de ne pas t'en être rendu compte ? Et question subsidiaire : s'il est gay, qu'est ce que ça change pour toi ? »

Les questions de Georges avaient mis Ron sur la défensive. Il se taisait et réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir répondre. Pour le soulager, Hermione décida de développer sa réponse précédente.

« Je n'ai pas eu réellement de doutes sur Harry, » commença-t-elle doucement, « mais j'avoue qu'une fois ou l'autre j'ai été intriguée. Après, je me disais que la vie d'Harry n'était pas celle de tout le monde. Que dans sa tête il devait penser qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de flirter. Qu'il devait croire ne pas avoir de temps pour cela et que de plus, le prendre exposerait immédiatement la personne qu'il aurait choisie et donnerait un levier supplémentaire contre lui au camp d'en face ! En tout cas, jamais j'ai imaginé qu'il puisse aimer Malefoy ! »

« Maintenant, Hermione, t'en penses quoi, » intervint Georges, « notre Harry est gay ? Et si oui, ça change quoi ? »

« Oui… oui, il est gay et Drago aussi ! » affirma Hermione. « Ca ne fait plus l'ombre d'un doute pour moi. Et ils s'aiment tous les deux comme peu de gens s'aiment. Tout s'éclaire sous un nouveau jour. Bien des choses incompréhensibles s'expliquent désormais par ce simple fait. Et cette certitude ne change rien pour moi ! J'aime Harry… il est comme mon frère. Je ferai les efforts qu'il faudra pour Drago… parce qu'il est évident qu'Harry serait malheureux sans lui et qu'il le serait tout aussi sûrement sans nous ! »

« Bien ! Nous sommes sur la même longueur d'onde ! » annonça Georges. « Je suis sûr que maman pense comme nous et probablement… Ginny aussi. Parce qu'il faut pas se tromper sur ses réactions. Elle aime Harry de toute son âme je pense. Elle le tenait bien. Elle aurait pu le garder, en profiter pour le lier à elle. Quand il aurait fini par réaliser qui il était, sa droiture l'aurait empêché de la quitter. Or, si elle l'aime au-delà de tout, elle le veut heureux… même sans elle ! Je suis très étonné par notre sœurette. Par moments, c'était une vraie peste. Avant cet épisode, elle s'était montrée plutôt inconséquente, capricieuse… Je l'aurais pas crue capable d'un tel sacrifice… même pour Harry ! »

« Et toi… Ron… t'as pas répondu ! »

« Ben… en premier, je suis en train de me dire que je suis un drôle de meilleur ami pour Harry ! » révéla Ron. « Apparemment, à un moment ou à un autre, vous avez tous eu des doutes… moi jamais. Comme l'a dit Ginny, j'étais le plus proche de lui, j'aurais dû m'en apercevoir, non ? Après, comme je l'ai déjà dit, je crois que je pourrai me faire à l'idée qu'il soit homosexuel… mais pour la fou… heu… pour Malefoy, ça va être dur ! Lui, je sais pas si je vais pouvoir m'y habituer. Ca dépendra aussi de lui car je n'ai pas l'intention de faire semblant. Et pour Harry, bien sûr que ça change des choses pour moi ! Je ne vais pas pouvoir le prendre dans mes bras comme on le faisait ces derniers temps… »

« Mais pourquoi, t'as peur que ce soit contagieux ? » s'insurgea Georges. « Si c'était le cas, je te signale que tu serais déjà atteint… vous avez déjà couché dans le même lit, ici dans cette maison ! Je te préviens gentiment, si tu changes quoi que ce soit, Harry considèrera que c'est un signe de rejet… tu vas le blesser. Après, ne vient surtout pas te plaindre que les choses ne soient plus comme avant ! »

« Ron, » ajouta Hermione très tendrement, « tu te rappelles quand tu m'as raconté pourquoi Harry et toi vous rigoliez en vous prenant dans les bras avant les transferts. Tu lui avais dit : …e_t s'il y en a que ça dérange, que ça fait rigoler ou que ça fait jaser, on s'en tape !_ Qu'est qui fait que cela te dérange _toi_ maintenant ? »

« Je sais pas comment l'expliquer, » bredouilla Ron, « je ne savais pas qu'il était… comme ça… je me dis que peut-être… lui… il pensait à autre chose… quand il me prenait dans ses bras… »

« Mais qu'il est con ce mec ! » hurla Georges. « Merlin ! C'est vraiment pas possible de m'avoir affublé d'un frère pareil ! Et même s'il avait eu des idées derrière la tête, est-ce qu'il a fait une seule allusion douteuse ? Est-ce qu'il a eu le moindre geste déplacé ? Ou alors, c'est pas plutôt parce que t'as peur de succomber ? Tiens, tu m'énerves… je retourne dans ma chambre, je préfère encore être seul qu'avec un abruti pareil ! Merlin… Fred ! Pourquoi tu m'as laissé seul avec ça ! »

Devant la violence verbale de Georges, Ron s'était tassé. Hermione l'observait. Elle voyait son dilemme et cherchait les bons mots pour le rassurer. Le rouquin qui venait d'assimiler une donnée importante, releva soudainement la tête pour s'adresser à elle.

« Tu le crois pas, hein… que je pourrais succomber ! » ânonna-t-il, penaud. « C'est mon meilleur ami… oui… vraiment, c'est toujours mon meilleur ami ! Je tiens à lui… mais ça, je pourrais jamais le faire… même pour lui ! »

« Et il ne te le demanderait jamais, Ron ! » murmura Hermione. « Même s'il en avait envie. Parce qu'il sait que tu m'aimes et que je t'aime ! Jamais il n'essaierait de nous séparer ou de nous faire du mal. Écoute-moi bien, Ron : ce jour là, quand vous avez décidé de vous foutre de ce que les autres pensaient, c'était une décision sage. Il faut t'en tenir à cette décision. Qu'est ce que tu en as à faire de ce que pensent les autres ? Qui a de l'importance pour toi ? Moi, je pense… or je sais ce qu'il en est ! Ta famille aussi est importante… et elle sait ou saura aussi ! Tes amis… les vrais, seront avec toi et avec Harry. Et les autres, comme tu l'avais dit, tu t'en tapes nom d'un scrout à pétard ! »

OoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooO

En cette matinée du troisième jour de leur quarantaine à Belcastel, certains des membres du Magenmagot profitaient de leur première pause de la journée pour respirer à pleins poumons, le grand air marin. Ils étaient montés sur la terrasse au dessus du porche d'entrée. En temps normal, le point de vue y était époustouflant, au premier plan sur le magnifique parc anglais, et en arrière plan sur Whitesand Bay… sur le vaste océan.

En temps normal car aujourd'hui le soleil n'était pas visible. Le vent du large s'était levé dans la nuit et ramenait avec lui un cortège de nuages bas, noirs et menaçants. Il agitait la surface de l'océan en une succession infinie de vagues venant se briser inlassablement sur les rochers, au pied de la falaise. Il en résultait un grondement sourd incessant.

Les robes, capes et chevelures des Magistrats flottaient dans ce vent tiède chargé d'embruns, rendant l'air vivifiant, revigorant. Il faut dire que tous en avaient bien besoin. Depuis le moment où Harry leur avait fait part de son opinion très négative sur la façon dont les affaires de l'Etat Sorcier étaient conduites, le Ministre de la Magie, le Directeur du Bureau des Aurors et la Présidente-Sorcière ne les avaient pas lâchés.

Comme l'Elu avait précisé que certaines nations moldues pouvaient être prises en exemple dans ce domaine, tous les grands spécialistes des questions relatives aux simples humains, en particulier les plus qualifiés ès politique et société, défilaient pour exposer leurs connaissances et pour répondre aux nombreuses interrogations.

En attendant l'arrivée du prochain intervenant, ne pouvant profiter du panorama exceptionnel, les Magistrats se consolaient en contemplant le parc. Plus particulièrement la place ou Harry et Elliot s'étaient arrêtés pour la partie combat du cours de ce jour.

Médusés, les spectateurs avaient d'abord assisté à la fin du jogging d'échauffement des deux hommes, tout autour de la propriété. Sur la fin, ce jogging s'était transformé en véritable cross à obstacles. La course était devenue plus rapide et les deux sportifs avaient enjambé allègrement petits massifs, bancs et autres petites difficultés du terrain.

L'échauffement venait de se terminer par une série d'exercices de gymnastique et d'étirement. La séance d'arts martiaux qui commença alors, fut grandiose. Elle arracha des petits cris de surprise et des remarques de contentement de la part des observateurs. Il faut dire qu'en bas, les deux hommes faisaient des prouesses.

Plutôt en force, en vigueur et en stratégie pour le professeur à la haute silhouette puissante et massive. Tout en esquive, en dextérité et en réflexe pour l'élève à la ligne élancée et racée.

Si Elliot paraissait livrer un combat précis et acharné, Harry répondait à chacune de ses attaques, sans abandonner une once de terrain, en donnant l'impression de danser. Chez lui, tout semblait parfaitement chorégraphié.

Le ballet qui en résultait était magnifique. A tel point que presque tous les invités de Belcastel regardaient maintenant, qui à la terrasse, qui par les grandes fenêtres du rez-de-chaussée ou des chambres. Il y avait même une tête blonde, non invitée, qui suivait les exploits des belligérants à travers la porte-fenêtre du hall d'entrée.

Si l'entrainement insolite auquel ils assistaient était de toute beauté, tous se demandaient tout de même à quoi il pouvait bien servir pour des sorciers. Il n'était pas besoin de se livrer à des exercices physiques de ce genre pour bien utiliser la magie, ni pour améliorer son jeu au Quidditch. Au contraire, la fatigue physique ou musculaire pouvait être un handicap lors d'un combat magique…

Les spectateurs révisèrent rapidement leurs opinions sur le sujet quand le cours passa en mode DCFM ! Elliot et Harry se livrèrent à un duel de sortilèges de tout poil. Alternativement, ils attaquaient ou défendaient, faisant là encore preuve d'une habileté et d'une virtuosité peu commune.

Tous les sorts du programme de sixième et de septième année furent passés en revue. Et tous étaient informulés et effectués sans baguette, aussi bien par Elliot que par Harry… de toute évidence l'Elu avait largement dépassé le niveau de fin de cycle dans cette matière. Car si pour certains de ces sorts, l'exécution informulée était exigée aux A.S.P.I.C., pour aucun d'entre eux, il n'était demandé de les reproduire sans baguette...

Il fut bientôt clair pour tout le monde, qu'Harry n'était pas un élève ordinaire, car l'entrainement se poursuivait avec un sort non prévu au programme. Un sort de haut vol, un sort de magie noire enseigné uniquement aux sorciers d'élite destinés à pourvoir les rangs du Service des Aurors. Cependant, cette fois, il fut rapidement manifeste que, pour ce sort, Harry avait du mal à régler sa puissance de feu et risquait, à tout moment, de blesser son adversaire.

Spearow, l'un des gardes, se matérialisa près de la scène du cours. Aussitôt, Harry signifia l'interruption de l'exercice à son vis-à-vis. Il alla vers l'elfe et s'entretint quelques instants avec lui. Puis il retourna prendre sa place face à Elliot. L'exercice reprit et contre toute attente, le sort délicat fut exécuté parfaitement à plusieurs reprises, parfaitement dosé et parfaitement contrôlé. Jusqu'alors, l'Elu avait prétendu que les elfes de Belcastel, sa Garde d'Honneur ainsi qu'il les qualifiait, étaient ses professeurs. Tous venaient d'en avoir une preuve tangible.

Pour Elliot, le cours se terminait avec le réglage optimum du sortilège de magie noire. Il félicita très chaleureusement son élève.

« Cette séance d'aujourd'hui a été une confirmation… même une véritable apothéose, Harry ! » lui annonça-t-il dans un large sourire. « Nous aurons encore quelques petites choses à voir ensemble et puis je pense que je n'aurais rien de plus à t'apprendre ! La vitesse à laquelle tu as maîtrisé ce premier sort de magie noire est tout simplement incroyable… il m'a fallu près d'un an pour y arriver. Pourtant, j'étais l'un des tout meilleurs, toutes promotions confondues, au Bureau des Aurors… il n'y a absolument aucune prétention de ma part dans le fait de le souligner. S'il en va de même pour les autres sorts de magie noire dont l'emploi est autorisé aux Aurors, d'ici un mois, tu en sauras autant que moi ! »

Harry apprécia le compliment de Randell à sa juste valeur. Il ne chercha pas à minimiser ce qu'il venait de réaliser ou à faire valoir une modestie inconvenante. Cela aurait été une offense faite à la sagacité d'Elliott. Ce dernier avait bien compris, depuis longtemps et sans en faire la remarque, que son poulain foulait des champs de course de toute première catégorie. Des champs de course où il était le seul à courir… en compagnie des elfes peut-être.

« Merci ! » répondit Harry avec reconnaissance. « Mais sans ton aide, sans ta patience, sans ton dévouement et sans ton amitié, je pense pas que je serais arrivé si loin, si vite. Ces résultats pour lesquels tu me louanges, je te les dois… je te les offre ! »

« En es tu vraiment sûr, Harry ? » demanda Elliot. « Quand je suis arrivé à Poudlard, on m'a précisé que je devais commencer tout de suite ! Il fallait que je donne des cours de rattrapage au Survivant. Tu m'as été présenté comme un élève doué, particulièrement en DCFM et plutôt sympathique même si parfois, forte tête ! J'avais lu tout ce qu'il y avait à lire de toi dans les journaux. Je croyais savoir tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir de toi. Et je m'attendais à tout… sauf à toi ! Tu n'es pas simplement doué pour la magie. Tu l'utilises intuitivement. Tu inspires la magie. Tu vis la magie… je dirais même que tu es la magie ! Tom Jedusor n'avait pas l'ombre d'une chance face à toi ! »

« Tu t'es plié, sans rechigner, à ma façon d'enseigner peu orthodoxe, contredisant les mauvaises langues qui m'avaient annoncé une forte tête ! » continua Elliot. « Tu es l'Elu. Quand tu parles, même si tu n'ordonnes pas, les gens, aussi haut placés qu'ils soient, écoutent. Tu aurais pu m'envoyer balader. Pourtant tu as accepté mon programme. Tu en as bavé au début mais tu n'as jamais rien remis en cause. Tu as eu des difficultés avec les exercices physiques que je te proposais mais jamais tu n'as protesté. »

« D'une semaine à l'autre, je te voyais faire des progrès inimaginables… des progrès impossibles à expliquer rationnellement... des progrès magiques ! » révéla Elliot. « Tout ton corps s'adaptait à une vitesse phénoménale. Cela aurait dû prendre des mois, des années même. La séance d'arts martiaux d'aujourd'hui a été extraordinaire, édifiante. Je t'ai quitté, lundi dernier, en tant qu'élève appliqué, doué et plus que prometteur… hier et avant-hier, nous nous sommes contentés de séances de décrassage. Mais aujourd'hui, je t'ai retrouvé en tant qu'athlète confirmé et surtout, au même niveau que moi en arts martiaux ! »

« Harry, je suis un Maître, j'ai mis trente ans pour atteindre ce niveau… » déclara Elliot, « toi, tu l'as fait en quelques semaines ! Je dirais même que tout s'est précipité dans la journée de mardi… je n'étais pas au procès, mais j'ai lu ce qui s'y était passé… Je ne sais pas ce qui est réellement arrivé ce jour et à part toi, personne ne doit le savoir. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que la magie coule en toi Harry et qu'elle a profité de l'expérience de mardi pour te remodeler entièrement. Tu es revenu parfaitement adapté à tes besoins d'aujourd'hui ! Alors, moi je ne suis pas sûr d'être pour quelque chose dans ce que j'ai constaté tout à l'heure… mais je te remercie de le croire ! »

« Je suis simplement heureux d'avoir pu travailler avec toi ! » conclut Elliot. « Mais je pense que désormais, Spearow est plus qualifié que moi pour te faire progresser ! »

« T'as très certainement raison sur le dernier point, » remarqua Harry, « mais pas sur le fait d'être pour rien dans mon changement et dans ce que je suis aujourd'hui ! Je me suis peut-être adapté magiquement à mes nouveaux besoins, mais tu m'as aidé à les définir… sans ton enseignement particulier, je serais revenu… différent ! Moi aussi j'ai apprécié de travailler avec toi. Je me suis vraiment défoulé… et j'espère que nous continuerons ! »

« Pas de problème pour moi… pour la partie physique et l'enseignement magique traditionnel ! » accepta Elliot. « Mais pour la partie magie noire, je vais laisser ça aux elfes. Au bureau des Aurors, quand on enseigne ce type de sorts à un novice, au début, celui-ci ne produit pratiquement rien. Puis la montée en puissance est progressive à force de répéter l'exercice. L'élève à largement le temps d'apprendre à contrôler son sort avant qu'il soit réellement dangereux. Toi, tu es trop puissant dès que tu y touches. Cette puissance est dangereuse pour moi, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir me protéger efficacement en cas de besoin, si tu n'arrivais pas à la contrôler. Alors, quitte à avoir le petit bonhomme que voilà en permanence à nos côtés, autant qu'il prenne les choses en main, non ? »

En prononçant les derniers mots, Randell désigna Spearow et lui fit un grand sourire. Ce à quoi l'elfe répondit par un très courtois petit signe de la tête. Harry laissa aller son regard de l'un à l'autre. Il comprenait bien l'inquiétude d'Elliot. Vraisemblablement, à sa place, il en aurait eu autant à son service.

Mais il était certain de ne l'avoir jamais mis en danger… Bien sûr, il avait eu du mal à ajuster son sortilège. C'était normal puisque c'était la première fois qu'il tentait un sort de magie noire. Sans le concours de Spearow, il n'y serait pas arrivé en une séance. Cependant, d'après lui, il n'avait jamais perdu la maîtrise de la situation, il avait toujours été à même d'interrompre l'exercice à la seconde. Et puis, il n'avait pas n'importe qui en face de lui… l'observation de l'aura du professeur le lui confirmait : sa portée était exceptionnelle.

« Pourtant, t'es le sorcier le plus puissant et le plus habile que je connaisse ! » remarqua Harry. « Et à part Dumbledore, en de rares occasions, j'avais jamais vu aucun sorcier lancer de sorts sans l'aide d'une baguette… »

« Là, il est moins question de puissance que de talent ! » affirma Elliot. « Tout sorcier est capable de pratiquer la magie sans baguette. Ce qui est dur, c'est de la doser au plus juste et de la concentrer sur le résultat attendu. Avec une baguette, c'est beaucoup plus facile de canaliser la bonne quantité de magie et de la diriger. Car, pour une véritable efficacité, il faut qu'il y en ait ni trop, ni trop peu, et qu'elle soit acheminée précisément ! »

« Avec de l'entraînement, tout sorcier devrait pouvoir arriver à pratiquer la magie sans baguette. Mais ils cèdent tous à la facilité… un peu comme les moldus qui ont des difficultés à compter parce qu'ils ont des calculettes ! »

Le lendemain étant un samedi et le jour des premiers interrogatoires qu'Harry devait superviser, Elliot et lui se donnèrent rendez-vous pour le lundi matin à sept heures… eh oui, sept heures, car la rigolade était terminée. Les cours de rattrapage d'Harry reprenaient et il allait falloir mettre les bouchées doubles pour compenser cette semaine où tout l'emploi du temps avait été chamboulé.

Après le départ du professeur de DCFM, Harry s'approcha de Spearow pour le questionner.

« Ai-je vraiment mis la vie d'Elliot en danger ? »

« Oh non, Monsieur Harry ! » le rassura Spearow. « Dans le cas contraire, je ne vous aurais pas laissé poursuivre cet exercice avec lui ! Mais le Professeur Randell ne pouvait pas s'en rendre compte… comme tous les sorciers… classiques, il ne distingue pas les auras magiques. A ceux qui la perçoivent, une aura donne des informations importantes sur son propriétaire. Par son analyse on détermine confiance, maîtrise, puissance, dextérité et bien d'autres choses encore. »

« A l'observateur distrait, l'aura magique peut sembler stable. Mais en y regardant de plus près, il remarquera qu'elle est en mutation constante, bien que souvent infime. Sa taille s'accroit et peut même, en certaines occasions, s'amenuiser. Sa couleur varie insensiblement, son intensité lumineuse aussi. Des flux peuvent la brouiller durant des périodes pouvant aller d'un instant à plusieurs heures, plusieurs jours… toutes ces caractéristiques, que l'on apprend à interpréter avec le temps, permettent d'évaluer à coup sûr la maestria d'un sorcier, plus particulièrement lorsqu'il fait usage de sa magie ! »

« Je vois ce que tu veux dire, » nota Harry, « j'ai vu ce type de fluctuations dans l'aura d'Hagrid ! Est-ce que cela signifie qu'Hagrid est un sorcier dangereux ? »

« Il serait dangereux s'il faisait un usage immodéré de sa magie, ce qui n'est pas le cas ! » répondit Spearow. « C'est un demi-géant. Son père était un sorcier et sa mère une géante. Les géants sont inaptes à la magie et en contrepartie, naturellement doués pour lui résister. Les sorciers, eux, sont instinctivement compétents pour stocker et canaliser la magie. Tout accouplement entre ces deux races a donc de grande chance de produire un résultat détonnant. Hagrid en est la preuve vivante. La magie du sorcier s'oppose perpétuellement à la résistance du géant en lui… elle est puissante mais instable ! Ce combat interne permanent est certainement aussi l'une des explications à la sensiblerie exacerbée du demi-géant. »

« Voilà probablement pourquoi aussi, quand Hagrid est revenu à Poudlard, le Professeur Dumbledore n'a pas tout fait pour obtenir sa réhabilitation totale. De ce fait, Hagrid n'a pas recouvré le droit d'utiliser une baguette magique et n'a pas pu terminer sa formation de sorcier qui aurait pu faire de lui une personne bien dangereuse malgré elle. Je crois qu'il n'en a jamais été malheureux, car il a toujours eu ce fameux penchant pour les créatures magiques et Albus Dumbledore l'a vivement et habilement encouragé à explorer ce domaine à fonds. Là, sa magie n'est guère sollicitée… »

« J'ai l'impression que les elfes savent énormément de choses… » remarqua Harry « mais les partagent rarement ! Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir montré plus tôt cette façon d'adapter ma magie en fonction du type de sort employé… c'est tellement simple à faire ! »

« Mais parce que jusqu'à présent, Monsieur Harry n'en avait pas eu besoin ! » expliqua Spearow. « Jusqu'ici, les sorts qui vous ont été enseignés à Poudlard étaient des sorts de magie blanche. Ils sont devenus une seconde nature pour vous, une sorte de réflexe. Ce qui fait que lorsque vous voulez les utiliser, la magie qui est aujourd'hui la vôtre, s'adapte intuitivement. Vous n'avez pas besoin de blanchir votre aura pour exécuter le sort voulu, à la puissance souhaitée. »

« Par contre, les sorts de magie noire sont nouveaux pour vous. Ils n'ont pas acquis ce caractère quasi inné des précédents. Pour l'instant, votre Magie Mère tâtonne pour les aborder. C'est pourquoi, je vous ai enseigné à adapter votre aura au type de magie que vous étiez en train d'utiliser. Cette astuce vous a permis de contrôler immédiatement le sort que vous étiez en train de pratiquer. Ainsi utilisée, la magie noire n'est pas plus dangereuse que la magie blanche. Les autres sorciers, mettent des mois, des années, pour arriver à cela… parce qu'ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils font. Ils pratiquent mais ne comprennent pas ce qui se passe réellement ! Eux sont dangereux… pas la magie noire ! »

« Quelque chose m'échappe là ! » avoua Harry. « Les sortilèges impardonnables sont tous exécutés en faisant appel à la magie noire… et ce sont les plus dangereux, non ? »

« Monsieur Harry croit-il vraiment, » répliqua Spearow, « qu'il n'existe pas de sorts de magie blanche aussi puissants et dangereux que ceux là ? Non ! Il se trouve tout simplement que les adeptes de la magie blanche sont habituellement moins enclins à vouloir dominer les autres… tous ceux qui ont des envies d'hégémonie recourent traditionnellement et bêtement à la magie noire parce qu'ils pensent, à tort, que celle-ci est plus puissante et mieux adaptée au but qu'ils veulent atteindre. Monsieur Harry a fait la preuve qu'un petit _Expelliarmus !_ de magie blanche pouvait se montrer diaboliquement efficace contre un redoutable _Avada Kedavra !_ de magie noire ! »

« Oui… enfin, les reliques de… » commença Harry.

« Que Monsieur Harry me pardonne de l'interrompre, mais avec ou sans elles, il serait parvenu à vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Voldemort n'a jamais été en mesure d'éliminer Monsieur Harry et les reliques n'y étaient pour rien… elles n'ont fait qu'accélérer un processus inéluctable ! Le sortilège de magie blanche que Monsieur Harry a employé pour désintégrer le corps de son adversaire était le sort le plus puissant qui ait été pratiqué depuis des décennies, peut-être même des siècles. Le patronus qu'il a ensuite invoqué pour détruire les détraqueurs égalait en puissance le sort précédent ! Aucun sort de magie noire n'aurait pu rivaliser avec ceux là… »

« Mais la Magie de la Création me… » essaya encore Harry.

« Mille pardons Monsieur Harry, » le coupa une nouvelle fois Spearow, « mais lorsqu'il a lancé ces deux sorts extraordinaires, Monsieur Harry n'avait pas encore effleuré la Source de toutes les Magies. Son aura était parfaitement blanche alors… mais bien plus lumineuse et plus stable que celles des autres sorciers. Elle était aussi légèrement plus étendue que celles des sorciers de son âge. Ceci nous permettait de pressentir des capacités exceptionnelles ! »

« Bon, je crois que je n'aurai pas le dernier mot avec toi aujourd'hui ! » constata Harry. « Dis-moi plutôt comment faire pour rendre à mon aura sa couleur dorée. J'essaie depuis un moment mais rien ne se passe. Cette noirceur funèbre me déprime ! »

« S'il est facile de comprimer la Magie Mère dans n'importe laquelle de ses dérivées, » expliqua Spearow, « l'inverse n'est pas possible, on ne peut pas restaurer la Magie Mère à partir de l'une de ses composantes ! »

« Pourquoi donc ? Et pourquoi m'avoir incité à le faire alors ? » grimaça Harry.

« Pour expliquer cela à Monsieur Harry, » reprit Spearow, « je vais prendre un phénomène courant : l'arc-en-ciel. Celui-ci se produit quand la lumière du soleil rencontre la pluie. A l'intérieur des gouttelettes, une suite de réfractions et de réflexions engendre l'arc composé des sept couleurs fondamentales, à partir de la lumière initiale. Si l'on fait le rapprochement, la Magie Mère est la lumière, les magies blanche, noire et autres, sont les rayons colorés engendrés. De la même manière que la lumière engendre les rayons de couleur, la Magie Créatrice engendre toutes les autres magies. Mais comme il est impossible, à partir de l'un des rayons de couleur, de reconstituer la lumière initiale, il est impossible de restaurer la Magie Créatrice à partir de l'une des magies qu'elle a engendrée. »

« Il me faut demander à Monsieur Harry d'être plus attentif aux instructions ! » sermonna Spearow. « Je lui avais conseillé de noircir son aura et seulement son aura. Pas de se laisser submerger ainsi par la magie noire. Pour restaurer sa magie mère, il va falloir que Monsieur Harry aille effleurer la Source en lui… mais attention, c'est très dangereux ! »

« Oui, je le sais, » répliqua Harry, « j'en ai déjà fait l'expérience malheureuse ! Alors comment faut-il que je m'y prenne ? Parce qu'il y a quelques jours, rien que le fait de vouloir établir le contact avec la Source a failli causer ma perte… »

« Il ne faut pas vouloir entrer en contact avec elle ! » révéla Spearow. « Monsieur Harry doit vraiment être plus attentif ! J'ai parlé d'effleurer la Source, de la frôler, pas d'établir une connexion avec elle… la Magie Créatrice est tellement présente en Monsieur Harry que ce serait du suicide. Il faut jouer avec elle, comme quand vous lancez une pierre pour la faire ricocher sur l'eau. Le but n'est pas de faire entrer la pierre dans l'eau… bien au contraire, celle-ci doit même si possible, parvenir de l'autre côté de la rivière. Voilà ce que Monsieur Harry doit faire : un seul et unique ricochet très, très léger, à la surface de la Source ! »

Se rappelant que la Magie Fondatrice occupait presque tout l'espace en lui, quelques jours auparavant, Harry pressentit qu'elle devait avoir comblé tous les interstices maintenant. Finalement, il décida de limiter sa concentration à un laps de temps infime, s'imaginant passer à une vitesse phénoménale sur une trajectoire tangente à sa Magie interne. Pendant l'expérience quasi instantanée, il eut la vision très nette de la Source éblouissante et dangereusement tentante à l'orée de sa perception. Son aura retrouva aussitôt sa magnifique teinte dorée scintillante.

« Quand il veut bien se donner la peine d'écouter les conseils, Monsieur Harry est très doué pour les mettre en pratique ! » commenta Spearow, visiblement satisfait.

« Il fallait faire quoi pour noircir mon aura ? » demanda Harry

« Observez, Monsieur Harry, il y a deux méthodes ! »

Devant un Harry plus qu'attentif, l'aura de Spearow devint progressivement sombre, en partant de la périphérie pour gagner le centre. Cependant, la progression du processus s'arrêta net à un centimètre du corps, laissant en place une fine pellicule de l'aura originelle de l'elfe. A partir de cette pellicule dorée le phénomène s'inversa, l'aura redevint progressivement lumineuse du centre vers son périmètre.

Au premier essai, sans la moindre difficulté, Harry reproduisit cette première méthode, ce qui lui valu les compliments de Spearow.

« Très bien Monsieur Harry ! Cette méthode est la plus facile des deux, mais elle a un inconvénient majeur : les sortilèges sont élaborés par la Magie des Magies puis convertis dans la magie voulue. Par conséquent, ils sont lancés avec une puissance phénoménale si l'on n'y prend garde… une puissance inconnue de tous sur Terre, à ce jour. Ainsi produit, un sort de magie noire jeté de la façon habituelle par Monsieur Harry, aurait plus de dix fois la puissance du meilleur sort équivalent, jeté par le Seigneur des Ténèbres au moment de sa splendeur. Il faudra donc être particulièrement pointu sur le dosage, dans cette configuration, au cours des entrainements, pour éviter de blesser vos partenaires ! »

L'Elfe demanda une nouvelle fois l'attention du Survivant en lui demandant d'attendre pour tenter de reproduire le processus. Cette fois-ci, l'aura de Spearow s'assombrit en partant de son corps pour s'étendre vers la périphérie, laissant une fine bordure de l'aura dorée à l'extérieur. Ensuite, par le processus inverse, elle reprit son apparence habituelle. Avant de donner le feu vert à Harry, Spearow lui donna quelques explications.

« Dans les faits, cette méthode ne serait pas plus compliquée que la première pour qui que ce soit, excepté pour vous Monsieur Harry ! Votre aura est exceptionnellement étendue… depuis mardi, elle dépasse même celles des phénix qui étaient, à notre connaissance et jusqu'alors, les plus développées. La difficulté va consister, pour Monsieur Harry, à prendre conscience de la totalité de son aura avant de procéder, car elle est tellement vaste qu'il ne doit pas avoir une idée précise de son contour exact ! Il va donc falloir que Monsieur Harry centre son attention sur son aura pour en ressentir les moindres recoins avant de la modifier ! »

Ainsi qu'il le lui avait été demandé, Harry se concentra. Il focalisa sa conscience sur son aura, en partant de son corps et en augmentant progressivement la zone de perception. En fait, l'exercice n'était pas très différent de celui qu'il avait appris à faire tout seul et qu'il pratiquait régulièrement pour détecter les présences dans les environs. Tout en restant concentré sur l'aura elle-même, Harry, en progressant dans sa reconnaissance, localisa automatiquement tous ses invités, identifiant immédiatement ses proches.

Si certains d'entre eux demeuraient encore sur la terrasse, la plupart des Magistrats avaient regagné la salle de travail où le conférencier se faisait manifestement attendre. Griselda était parmi eux. Arthur et Kingsley étaient dans l'un des grands bureaux, de l'autre côté du hall, en compagnie d'une quinzaine d'autres personnes. Sans doute des collaborateurs du ministère qu'Harry ne connaissait pas encore suffisamment et qu'il ne lui était donc pas encore possible de reconnaître. Les elfes étaient à leurs postes, soit ils surveillaient, soit ils allaient et venaient pour accomplir leur service.

La conscience d'Harry revint un instant sur les visiteurs anonymes qui attendaient sagement dans le hall que l'on vienne les prendre en charge. L'un d'entre eux avait éveillé sa curiosité. Il lui semblait très proche et pourtant il ne l'avait pas reconnu immédiatement comme c'était le cas de toutes ses fréquentations très régulières. L'émoi suscité en lui par la simple présence de ce visiteur, lui fit comprendre qu'il n'avait pas rêvé tout à l'heure, pendant son entrainement physique avec Elliot. C'était bien Drago Malefoy qu'il avait entrevu à la porte-fenêtre. Que faisait-il là ? Est-ce lui qu'il était venu voir ? Non, sinon les elfes l'auraient déjà prévenu… cette conclusion attrista Harry.

Il se reprit cependant pour pouvoir poursuivre son exercice de reconnaissance et de délimitation de son aura. Quand il en eut une excellente vision d'ensemble, il procéda à l'essai de la deuxième méthode préconisée pour la modification de son champ magique. Par mesure de sécurité, il laissa son aura dans une conformation normale sur une zone de plusieurs mètres d'épaisseur, à sa périphérie.

« Magnifique… une nouvelle fois ! » commenta Spearow alors qu'Harry inversait le processus. « Dans cette configuration, Monsieur Harry n'aura aucun risque de blesser accidentellement un partenaire d'entrainement du fait d'une puissance démesurée. Les sorts seront lancés avec la force qui est la sienne sans le recours à la Magie Créatrice. Ceci dit, Monsieur Harry l'a constaté tout à l'heure avec le Professeur Randell, cette puissance reste de très loin, supérieure à la moyenne… »

« Mais peut-être que les elfes, eux aussi, ont cette puissance là ! » répliqua Harry avec un immense sourire. « Dis moi, Spearow, serais-tu en mesure de pratiquer la magie enseignée à Poudlard dans des conditions normales d'utilisation… pour nous ! C'est-à-dire sans recours à la Magie Créatrice ? »

« Bien entendu Monsieur Harry ! » affirma Spearow. « Il y a une équipe d'environ cent vingt elfes à l'Ecole de Sorcellerie. Trois fois plus qu'il n'est nécessaire pour assurer le service. Ceux d'entre nous qui sont curieux ont tout loisir d'observer et d'apprendre. J'ai cent vingt deux ans… la magie enseignée à Poudlard n'a plus le moindre secret pour moi ! Mais je n'ai jamais pu la pratiquer. Si Monsieur Harry était en train d'envisager un entrainement avec moi, il réaliserait l'un de mes rêves en le proposant… »

En entendant les propos de l'elfe, le sourire d'Harry s'élargit davantage, si cela était encore possible…

OoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooO

Drago Malefoy était arrivé à Belcastel assez tôt dans la matinée. Juste après que le cours d'Harry eut commencé. Il était là pour rencontrer l'un des cadres du ministère. Celui-ci, probablement pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'il était peu de chose, prenait tout son temps. Le blond ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose d'autre que de prendre son mal en patience et de se montrer le plus courtois possible, le moment venu. Il n'avait pas de rendez-vous, il était demandeur et le nom Malefoy signifiait moins que rien maintenant…

Après avoir attendu un moment dans l'un des fauteuils réservés aux visiteurs, il avait vu des Magistrats sortir d'une pièce et s'engager dans les deux escaliers aménagés dans les tours flanquant la porte d'entrée. Il avait espéré alors que son attente n'allait plus s'éterniser. Mais, personne ne s'était manifesté. Il avait du mal à contenir son énervement.

Afin de se calmer tout en se dégourdissant les jambes, il se leva pour faire quelques pas. Passant devant la porte-fenêtre, il vit Harry faisant du sport avec un comparse bien plus âgé et bien plus costaud que lui. Il se demanda quel pouvait être l'intérêt de se dépenser de cette façon, comme de vulgaires animaux sauvages.

Toutefois, comme trois jours plus tôt au tribunal, il observa son désormais ancien ennemi. Et cette fois-ci, il prit tout son temps. Comme à l'audience, il ne put s'empêcher d'apprécier l'image que renvoyait Harry. En effet, la tenue de ce dernier, qu'il ne l'aurait pas cru capable de porter, composée d'un collant de running, d'un tee-shirt et de chaussures de sport, permettait à Drago de détailler, pour la première fois, le corps du Survivant.

Harry était vraiment beau garçon, svelte et bien proportionné. De l'endroit où il était, assez distant finalement, Drago retenait essentiellement, la stature élancée mais convenablement musclée et surtout… surtout l'allure élégante et racée du jeune homme. Tout était beau en lui, ses vêtements, son corps, sa prestance, ses gestes… sa façon de se mouvoir, sa façon de combattre.

Contre toute attente d'ailleurs, le duel physique qui aurait dû être déséquilibré, étant donné la différence de gabarit entre les deux adversaires, ne l'était pas du tout. Harry se défendait comme un tigre, aucune attaque ne parvenait à l'atteindre. Il contre-attaquait aussitôt avec la vigueur et la souplesse d'un félin, forçant son vis-à-vis à reculer pour parer. A la vérité, les deux combattants étaient redoutables, chacun à sa façon. Pour tout dire, Drago n'aurait voulu affronter ni l'un ni l'autre. En entendant les exclamations provenant de l'étage, le blond pensa qu'il n'était pas le seul à faire ce constat.

Quand les deux hommes ramenèrent l'entrainement dans le domaine magique, Drago se fit la réflexion qu'il devait être en train d'assister, en fait, à un cours plutôt bizarre de DCFM. Là encore, les deux rivaux faisaient preuve d'une grande maîtrise. Il était manifeste que, aussi bien l'un que l'autre, aurait pu être professeur dans cette matière… cela aurait été même du gâchis qu'il se cantonnât ainsi à l'enseignement.

Non seulement la démonstration était convaincante mais elle devenait carrément prodigieuse en tenant compte du fait que tout était exécuté en informulé et… sans baguette. Harry était capable de cela maintenant ! Alors que Drago, lui qui avait bénéficié de cours privés onéreux à domicile, n'était pas en mesure de réaliser certains de ces sortilèges… pas même en les formulant. Et pourtant, il était bon élève, le deuxième de toute la promotion, derrière Granger… devant elle en DCFM, parmi les tout meilleurs… juste derrière Potter ! Qui était loin devant maintenant, très loin, hors d'atteinte… dans la catégorie des Maîtres !

Drago fut étonné par la fin de l'entrainement marqué par l'enseignement d'un sort qui lui était totalement inconnu. Mais ce qui le marqua le plus, fut l'intervention d'un elfe. Celui-ci qui, à son uniforme, semblait être l'un des fameux elfes libres de Potter, l'un des membres de sa garde d'honneur, était manifestement intervenu pour permettre aux deux autres de terminer adéquatement la séance… de part son attitude, il s'était présenté en tant que Maître des deux combattants… un elfe !

En voyant venir vers lui l'homme robuste qu'il ne connaissait pas, tandis qu'Harry discutait avec l'elfe, Drago alla se rasseoir dans son fauteuil. Il vit ainsi passer l'adversaire de Potter sans attirer son attention. L'attente énervante recommença…

Au bout d'un moment qui lui semblait s'éterniser, des déflagrations en provenance du parc, consécutives à des lancements de sorts, indiquèrent que l'entrainement avait dû reprendre… avec une vigueur nouvelle. En effet, par rapport à la séance précédente, les sons produits étaient plus intenses et la vitesse des échanges avait considérablement augmenté. Les débats devaient être bien plus sévères.

Drago alla reprendre son poste d'observation. Cette fois, Harry s'entraînait avec… l'elfe ! Et il avait fort à faire. Il était bousculé, à la limite de céder, poussé dans ses derniers retranchements… l'elfe lui envoyait les sortilèges à une vitesse stupéfiante et même, parfois, par vague de deux ou trois à la fois. Harry ne faisait que parer ou se protéger…

Des Magistrats pressés passèrent dans le dos de Drago pour remonter en terrasse. Cette fois, tous les autres visiteurs essayèrent de trouver un point d'observation. Drago sentit même que l'un d'entre eux, plus grand que lui, s'était placé directement derrière lui… mais il ne se retourna même pas pour voir de qui il s'agissait, tant il était pris par l'intensité de ce qu'il voyait dehors.

« Vous êtes l'un de ses amis, je pense ! » se présenta Elliot dans son dos. « Je suis Elliot Randell, le nouveau Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal de Poudlard et, temporairement, professeur particulier d'Harry Potter. »

« Heu… eh bien oui… non… je ne sais pas si l'on peut dire cela ! » chuchota Drago surpris. Puis pour changer de sujet, il ajouta aussitôt : « Votre cours était exceptionnel, Professeur Randell ! Mais n'êtes-vous pas surqualifié pour vous limiter à enseigner à des étudiants de premier cycle ? C'est dommage, non ? »

« Cela dépend des buts que l'on se fixe ! » expliqua Elliot après avoir dévisagé un instant le jeune homme blond. « Harry a une influence certaine sur le cours des évènements à Poudlard. Il a fixé un cahier des charges très strict pour l'Ecole de Sorcellerie. Les élèves vont pouvoir bénéficier de structures modernes et adaptées mais aussi d'un enseignement de première qualité. Il souhaite rendre à Poudlard tout son prestige, son rayonnement sur le Monde de la Magie… pour cela, il souhaite les meilleurs ! Et avec lui comme élève, je ne me sens pas du tout surcoté en tant que professeur ! »

En entendant les paroles de Randell, le visage de Drago se ferma. Il aurait bien voulu, lui aussi, pouvoir terminer son cycle d'études à Poudlard. Surtout dans les conditions annoncées… pouvoir profiter d'une dernière année qui s'annonçait riche et remarquable à tous points de vue. Mais cela n'était pas possible. Il avait déjà pesé le pour et le contre. Le contre l'avait emporté haut la main… cette page était tournée, c'était bien pour cela qu'il attendait ici aujourd'hui. Pour décider d'un autre avenir…

Voyant qu'Elliot était irrésistiblement attiré, lui aussi, par ce qui se passait dans le parc, Drago commenta, d'une voix qu'il espéra aussi neutre que possible.

« L'elfe est très fort, non ? Potter est en difficulté… »

« Oh ! Ne vous inquiétez pas pour lui, cela n'est pas opportun ! » signala Elliot. « D'abord, Spearow ne ferait pas le moindre mal à son élève… s'il lui inflige ce traitement, c'est qu'il sait qu'Harry est à même d'y faire face. Ensuite, Harry a des capacités de mimétisme et d'adaptation fantastiques. Si cela se passe comme avec moi, il va se régler en une séance… nous devrions assister à un spectacle grandiose ! »

Les deux hommes se concentrèrent à nouveau sur le véritable festival se déroulant de l'autre côté de la porte. Dans tout Belcastel, on n'entendait plus le moindre bruit. Chacun devait être en train d'épier la même scène. Dans cette scène, Harry subissait un assaut d'une rapidité et d'une violence incroyable. Une angoisse, qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, enserra Drago. Il se demanda si l'on pouvait réellement faire confiance à cet elfe, aux elfes en général d'ailleurs. Mais pourquoi s'inquiétait-il comme cela pour Potter ? Et ce n'était pas la première fois en plus…

Les détonations provoquées par les sorts de Spearow augmentèrent encore en volume et en fréquence. Preuve que l'affrontement franchissait un nouveau palier. Désormais, l'elfe déclenchait ses sortilèges systématiquement en rafale ou par vague de trois, voire plus, groupés. L'anxiété de Drago grimpa, elle aussi, d'un cran. Il gardait sa contenance avec peine.

Harry avait déjà eu du mal à contenir l'offensive jusque là… il était évident qu'il n'allait pas tarder à exploser dans cette escalade infernale. Il évita de justesse, à un dixième de seconde près, une salve de plusieurs sorts. Cette fois, Drago ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir. Il en eut même le souffle coupé et n'arriva pas à contrôler totalement le tremblement qui s'en suivit. Elliot le remarqua et passa un bras autour des épaules du jeune homme pour le rassurer.

« Il n'est pas en danger ! » l'apaisa-t-il. « Spearow est incapable de faire du mal à un sorcier. Et quand bien même, il doit y avoir plus de cent elfes aux fenêtres en ce moment, tous prêts à lancer toutes sortes de sortilèges de défense pour protéger le Sauveur du Monde de la Sorcellerie… à l'aide d'une magie dont nous, nous ignorons tout ! »

Comme pour faire écho aux dires d'Elliot, les parades d'Harry devenaient plus ordonnées, plus efficaces. En réponse, Spearow intensifiait encore l'engagement, les murs de Belcastel en tremblaient. Mais Harry en prenait la mesure et ajustait ses défenses en conséquence. Après quelques minutes, il fut flagrant que l'Elu s'était adapté à la situation et contrôlait les attaques… Drago respirait mieux. Mais il ne chercha pas à se libérer du bras protecteur d'Elliot.

« Vous voyez, il contrôle maintenant et je crois que ce n'est pas fini ! » commenta Elliot. « Quand on a vu, comme moi, Harry qui n'avait quasiment jamais pratiqué la légilimancie et l'occlumancie, en assimiler toutes les techniques les plus sophistiquées en deux séances, on ne s'étonne plus de rien. A la deuxième leçon, il a réussi à contourner toutes mes défenses et à pénétrer mon esprit comme s'il entrait dans une pièce dont la porte était restée ouverte. Il ne s'est même pas rendu compte du prodige qu'il venait d'accomplir… je suis de première force en occlumancie ! »

« Oui, j'ai constaté moi aussi ses talents dans ce domaine au cours du p… » commença Drago avant de s'interrompre, gêné.

« Ne soyez pas embarrassé M Malefoy ! » le réconforta Elliot. « Non ! Je n'ai pas le plaisir de vous connaitre et je n'étais pas à l'audience non plus. Mais j'ai lu les journaux et j'y ai vu votre photo. Tout à l'heure, quand vous avez hésité à me répondre, je vous ai observé et je vous ai reconnu. Vous avez raison, ce qu'il a fait avec la pensine et en légilimancie pendant le procès, était extraordinaire, du jamais vu… Mais avec lui, pour tout ce qui touche à la magie, plus rien ne m'étonne. Il est inspiré, comme s'il vivait la magie ! »

Dans le parc, les choses allaient de mieux en mieux pour Harry. A tel point qu'il se permit un premier sortilège d'attaque. Un sortilège unique, pur, d'une puissance et d'une fulgurance extraordinaires qui forcèrent Spearow à interrompre une attaque pour se protéger. Aussitôt Harry s'engouffra dans la brèche. Il lança un enchaînement de sorts de toute beauté. Spearow parait et ripostait mais n'était plus aussi serein. Alors, Harry, au milieu de la mêlée, se permit le luxe de tenter de reproduire ce qu'il avait vu faire par l'elfe. Il envoya une première volée d'un même sort et devant son succès, enchaîna sur une autre et une autre encore… ses sortilèges groupés devenaient plus précis, plus puissants et posaient de sérieux problèmes à Spearow qui se trouvait, à son tour, dans une position inconfortable.

« Ouais ! » murmura Drago pour lui-même en serrant ses points de contentement… puis, après un instant, en s'en voulant de s'être montré aussi expansif. Enfin… il avait quand même réussi à se dominer… il ne s'était pas donné en spectacle.

« Quelles capacités incroyables, n'est ce pas ? » chuchota Elliot, laissant ainsi comprendre à Drago qu'il n'avait pas été assez discret. « J'étais sûr qu'il allait négocier la situation au mieux… ses possibilités sont quasi illimitées ! »

Sous le coup de la déconvenue d'avoir montré son inquiétude, Drago ne pipa mot.

« Il compte pour vous, n'est ce pas ? » continua doucement Elliot.

Là encore, le blond ne broncha pas, tant il était offusqué par cette question inconvenante et hors de propos.

« Vous comptez pour lui en tout cas ! J'ai hâte de vous enseigner ce que je sais… en sa compagnie ! » compléta Elliot devant le silence interdit de Drago.

« Premièrement, » déclara Drago un peu sèchement, se libérant en même temps du bras d'Elliot qui lui apparaissait soudain bien familier, « Potter est important… pour tout le monde ! Le nier serait non seulement une contre-vérité mais aussi une absurdité frisant le ridicule. Deuxièmement, pour ce qu'il en est de l'importance que moi je peux avoir à ses yeux, je la limiterai à celle de la dernière bonne action de Saint-Potter ! Il devait être en manque ces derniers temps et comme je passais par là, c'est tombé sur moi… »

« Vos paroles sont celles d'un ingrat ou d'un vaniteux ! » rétorqua Elliot d'une voix cassante. « Choisissez vous-même le qualificatif qui convient le mieux. Je suppose que pour quelqu'un ayant reçu une éducation comme la vôtre, certaines choses sont difficiles à admettre. Pourtant, en étudiant votre dossier, j'ai eu l'impression que vous étiez quelqu'un de brillant… je ne pense pas m'être trompé mais il semblerait que votre intelligence ne soit pas suffisante pour compenser certains défauts rédhibitoires ! Peut-être qu'une année calme à Poudlard vous permettra de faire le point et de comprendre ce qui en vaut vraiment la peine dans la vie. C'est tout le mal que je vous souhaite ! »

« La poursuite de mes études n'est pas à l'ordre du jour ! » asséna un Drago révolté. « Je ne me suis pas inscrit… D'autres priorités s'imposent à moi ! »

Un silence s'instaura entre les deux hommes pendant qu'au dehors, Harry et Spearow mettaient fin à l'exercice. Un tonnerre d'applaudissements et de vivats, en provenance de la terrasse et des fenêtres de la résidence, succéda au tapage de l'entraînement. Elliot préféra contempler son poulain plutôt que de relancer une discussion qui ne lui convenait pas.

Drago avait clairement vu la déception se dessiner sur le visage du professeur à son endroit. Il vit aussi cette déception se muer en admiration et en fierté, lorsque les yeux d'Elliot se posèrent sur Harry. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait, mais il ne se sentait pas glorieux. A cet instant, il aurait bien voulu, lui aussi, être digne de provoquer ce genre de sentiments chez cet homme qui s'était montré cordial avec lui. Chez ce professeur qui inspirait confiance… à un ex Serpentard… un comble !

« Il va être déçu ! » renchérit finalement Elliot, qui venait de remarquer la confusion du jeune homme. « Pourquoi ne pas lui parler de vos priorités ? Il est en mesure de comprendre bien des choses et d'aplanir bien des difficultés ! »

« C'est compliqué ! » soupira Drago, renonçant définitivement, sans pouvoir s'en expliquer la raison, à son masque de froideur. « Je crains d'être moi-même quelqu'un de bien compliqué. Et tout a toujours été très compliqué entre lui et moi. Pourtant, il a déjà fait beaucoup pour moi… beaucoup plus qu'il n'aurait dû. Trop ! Même si je ne le regrette pas, je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi… vous savez… nous ne nous sommes jamais appréciés… c'est un euphémisme ce que je dis là… nous nous détestions… je crois ! »

« Vous croyez ? Alors si vous le croyez seulement, vous êtes sur la bonne voie M Malefoy ! » répondit gentiment Elliot. « Cherchez les raisons de ce changement… Et un petit conseil : ne les cherchez pas uniquement chez lui ! Essayez de comprendre ce qui se passe en vous aussi… et n'ayez pas peur ! Maintenant que le contentieux est apuré, apprenez à vous connaître tous les deux… il ne peut en ressortir que du bon ! »

Décidément, Randell était un professeur qui sortait de l'ordinaire. S'il inspirait confiance, il ne semblait pas connaître les notions basiques de discrétion ou de réserve. Et pourtant, Drago ne s'en formalisa pas… après tout, Potter avait ouvert la brèche pendant le procès. Il avait dit beaucoup de choses qui avaient été rapportées dans tous les journaux depuis. Le Serpentard ne s'était jamais exprimé sur le sujet et maintenant, il ressentait le besoin de le faire… et devant un illustre inconnu qui inspirait confiance, c'était peut-être plus facile.

« Depuis que je suis né, » expliqua-t-il, « toute ma vie a été tracée, planifiée, règlementée par d'autres. J'avais un rang à tenir, un nom et une famille à représenter, des idées à défendre. Jusqu'à récemment, j'ai toujours considéré que ces idées étaient les miennes. Je me suis rendu compte que cela n'était… peut-être pas entièrement le cas. J'ai pris aussi conscience du fait que les principales bases sur lesquelles reposaient mon éducation, ma position sociale, mon comportement et même ma façon de penser, étaient factices. Aujourd'hui, je dois apprendre ce qu'est réellement la vie ! Je repars à zéro et je dois le faire seul… sans l'aide de qui que ce soit, pour la première fois ! »

« Je ne m'étais pas trompé ! » affirma Elliot. « Vous êtes intelligent ! Vous faites preuve d'une belle lucidité aussi… bien qu'elle me semble légèrement voilée par un résidu tenace d'orgueil. L'épreuve que vous vivez est difficile. S'il est louable de vouloir l'affronter seul, il serait plus sensé de profiter de l'aide apportée par vos amis ! »

« Je n'ai pas d'ami, » signala Drago, « juste des connaissances, des camarades au mieux ! Dans toutes mes relations, l'aspect hiérarchique était primordial. Le plus souvent, j'avais affaire à des inférieurs, parfois à des égaux et rarement à des supérieurs… je suppose que cela n'aide pas à tisser des liens forts et durables ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'est l'amitié… »

Soudain, Drago réalisa qu'Harry se dirigeait droit sur la porte derrière laquelle lui et Elliot se tenaient. Il se proposait déjà de rejoindre sa place, qu'il espérait plus anonyme au milieu des autres visiteurs, lorsque Randell le retint par le bras.

« C'est peine perdue M Malefoy ! » exposa Elliot. « Je ne sais pas comment il fait mais en général, Harry sait exactement tout ce qui se passe à Belcastel et qui s'y trouve ! Il vous a fort probablement déjà repéré ! »

La grande porte-fenêtre s'ouvrit sur un Harry qui s'effaça aussitôt pour laisser passer Spearow. A peine eut-il lâché la porte que le jeune homme brun se tourna vers Drago.

« Hello Malefoy ! Il me semblait bien t'avoir reconnu tout à l'heure ! » salua Harry, confirmant sans le savoir les paroles de son professeur. « Qu'est ce qui me vaut l'honneur de ta présence chez moi ? »

Devant le jeune homme qui lui faisait maintenant face, Drago resta sans voix. Si de loin, Harry lui avait fait l'effet d'un bel homme à la ligne élancée, de prêt il n'était rien d'autre que sensationnel. Sa tenue de sport, plus que moulante, soulignait la perfection de son corps plus qu'elle ne le dissimulait.

Son collant de running mettait en valeur sa musculature inférieure, soulignant le galbe de ses mollets, de ses cuisses et de ses fesses. Son tee-shirt, trempé par la transpiration, lui collait à la peau, dessinant parfaitement son anatomie supérieure… une taille remarquablement fine surmontée d'un torse taillé en v. S'il n'avait rien d'un puissant guerrier tout en muscles, Harry avait un corps à faire bien des envieux… et à susciter bien des envies.

En détaillant le corps du brun, le regard de Drago s'arrêta un instant sur sa partie la plus intime… où qui aurait dû l'être ! Mais dans cet accoutrement affriolant, ce qui était suggéré était troublant. Soit Harry avait été extrêmement bien gâté par dame nature, soit l'examen dont il était l'objet lui faisait de l'effet… Cette pensée provoqua une réaction réflexe dans le bas ventre de Drago qui, gêné, détourna les yeux… aussi bien d'ailleurs, dans son esprit, pour permettre à Harry de se reprendre et de s'en sortir honorablement.

Quand il rencontra le regard de son vis-à-vis, Drago fut surpris de n'y voir aucune marque de timidité ou d'embarras. Son visage était ouvert et jovial, son sourire franc et engageant… aussi invraisemblable que cela paraisse, Harry était heureux de le voir ! Rien qu'à cette pensée, Drago se sentait inexplicablement aux anges.

OoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooO

Avec l'accord de Drago, en toute confiance de la part de celui-ci, Harry avait pénétré son esprit. Le jour du procès, pour la bonne cause, il y avait passé des dizaines de minutes. A la vitesse de l'esprit, de la pensée, cela représentait une éternité. Ainsi, mieux que personne, Harry savait qu'il fallait avancer pas à pas avec Drago. Ce dernier, de par son éducation, avait du chemin à parcourir avant de pouvoir se laisser aller à ses sentiments. Si en plus, les sentiments en question étaient supposés contre nature, la tâche s'avérait complexe…

Harry savait que, contrairement à ses habitudes, il allait se montrer patient. S'il voulait arriver à quelque chose avec Drago, il ne fallait pas le brusquer. Il allait falloir l'apprivoiser comme l'on apprivoise un animal sauvage et... blessé. Il faudrait aussi que lui-même ne s'offusque pas des premières réactions du blond, qui risquaient fort d'être des réactions de rejet. Mais Harry savait aussi qu'il était prêt à tout cela pour que Drago consente à devenir… son petit dragon… rien qu'à lui !

Pour l'instant, il attendait la fin du passage en revue de sa personne par le blond. Il s'était attendu à pas mal de choses de la part de Drago mais pas à cette inspection en règle, presque bouche bée. Lorsque le regard de son observateur détailla la partie sensible de son anatomie, Harry sentit que celle-ci réagissait au quart de tour.

Il ne s'en inquiéta pas spécialement. Elliot et Spearow, les témoins de la scène, étaient des amis avant d'être des professeurs. Ce qui se passait, du point de vue d'Harry, était plutôt positif. Manifestement, il ne laissait pas Drago indifférent et si cela ne confirmait rien de plus qu'une simple attirance physique pour le moment, c'était déjà un bon point. Il en souriait de bonheur….

Soudain, Drago sembla réaliser qu'Harry l'avait salué et lui avait posé une question… dont il paraissait avoir toutes les peines du monde à se souvenir.

« Bonjour Potter ! » finit-il par dire. « Désolé de te déranger, mais il fallait absolument que je rencontre l'un des cadres du ministère. Or, il semblerait qu'en journée, depuis deux jours, tous les décideurs soient ici, à la disposition du Ministre et du Magenmagot… et à la tienne ! »

Pareil à lui-même, Drago avait récupéré de son émoi précédent. Son ton n'était ni hostile, ni méprisant, pas même ironique. Mais il n'en était pas amical pour autant, il restait aussi neutre que possible.

« Tu ne me déranges pas Malefoy ! » précisa Harry qui admirait cette capacité du blond à se dominer. « En acceptant le Ministre et les Magistrats chez moi, j'ai accepté aussi que, pendant quelques temps, Belcastel devienne un hall de gare… »

« …dont les portes sont extrêmement bien gardées ! » termina Drago avec un léger sourire… très, très léger.

« Il faut ce qu'il faut ! » affirma Harry. « Et t'as rien vu encore ! Après les interrogatoires, elles seront encore mieux gardées. Les personnes pouvant les franchir seront triées sur le volet… Au fait, depuis combien de temps t'attends ainsi ? »

« Un bon moment, il me semble ! » répondit Drago, en se demandant qui seraient les personnes triées sur le volet et s'il en ferait partie, ce qui était parfaitement ridicule... pourquoi en serait-il ainsi ? « En réalité, grosso modo je n'ai pas vu le temps passer… Je suis arrivé un peu après le début de ton entrainement et j'y ai assisté d'ici. Je dois reconnaître que c'était intéressant… »

Harry regarda l'emplacement du soleil, qui tentait des apparitions entre les paquets de cumulonimbus depuis peu, ou plutôt des ombres projetées par ce soleil intermittent pour se faire une idée de l'heure. Midi n'était pas loin.

« Ouais… même si je suis flatté d'avoir pu t'aider à tuer le temps, autant dire que t'as passé la matinée chez moi à attendre un malotru ! » fulmina-t-il en faisant un signe à Danish qui supervisait les elfes règlementant les allées et venues dans la résidence.

« Danish, est ce que le fonctionnaire qui doit recevoir M Malefoy a été prévenu ? » l'interrogea-t-il dès que l'elfe se fut rapproché d'eux.

Elliot adressa un petit clin d'œil, signifiant « Qu'est ce que je vous disais ? » à un Drago confus.

« Oui Monsieur Harry ! » confirma Danish. « M Earl Felton a été informé dès l'arrivée de M Drago Malefoy ! Il est actuellement avec le Ministre, les Magistrats et les conférenciers. »

« Merci Danish ! » répliqua gentiment Harry. « Tu peux retourner à ton poste. Spearow, si t'es pas trop fatigué par notre séance, est ce que tu pourrais aller voir ce qui retient ce M Felton depuis des heures ? Il me semble que tout le monde a perdu pas mal de temps à nous observer comme des bêtes de cirque… Je ne vois pas ce que quelques minutes de plus ou de moins auraient changé à l'affaire ! D'autant plus qu'ils sont tous là pour un bon moment encore ! Je pourrais y aller moi-même… mais j'ai peur de m'énerver ! »

« Bien sûr Monsieur Harry ! » accepta aussitôt Spearow qui ajouta, avant de disparaître : « Je suis en pleine forme Monsieur Harry… nous pouvons recommencer dès qu'il vous plaira ! »

« Bon, Malefoy, je ne voudrais pas me montrer trivial avec toi, » indiqua Harry, « mais Hermione et Ron vont me rejoindre dans quelques minutes pour déjeuner. Après nous avons un après-midi chargé : nous recevons d'abord des érudits gobelins et ensuite, le professeur McGonagall nous donnera un cours de rattrapage… il faut que je me rende présentable ! »

En disant ces dernières paroles, Harry écarta les bras en baissant la tête pour se regarder. Puis il se redressa et fit un tout petit clin d'œil à Drago. Cette petite marque simple de connivence, provoqua une nouvelle joie dans l'esprit du blond… qui n'en laissa rien paraître.

« Je ne comprends pas bien pourquoi Granger aurait besoin d'un cours de rattrapage, » rétorqua Drago, « et sur ce que j'ai vu tout à l'heure, toi non plus ! Si tes progrès sont équivalents dans toutes les matières, tu devrais enseigner ! Bon, pour Weasley, je ne dis pas… »

« Le Ministre de la Magie sera là dans quelques secondes M Malefoy ! » déclara solennellement Spearow qui venait de réapparaître à côté d'eux… sans bruit.

« Le Ministre ? Mais, c'est M Felton que je devais voir… » s'exclama Drago.

« Parfaitement M Malefoy ! » expliqua Spearow. « Mais quand j'ai annoncé à ces braves gens que l'Elu s'indignait qu'un malotru fasse attendre, pendant des heures et sous son propre toit, une personne qu'il appréciait, le sieur Felton s'est senti subitement mal ! Le Ministre a donc décidé de prendre les choses en main ! »

« Eh bien, » nota Drago, à l'adresse d'Harry « je me demande s'il n'aurait pas mieux valu que tu y ailles toi-même finalement ! »

« Oh non… Non… Spearow est très proche de moi et il sent toujours dans quel état d'esprit je me trouve. L'avantage, c'est qu'il transmet fidèlement mes messages. Mais lui sait traduire le fond de ma pensée en restant aimable… » rigola Harry. « Et puis comme disent les moldus, _mieux vaut s'adresser au bon dieu qu'à ses saints !_ »

« Ce qui signifie ? » interrogea Drago, perplexe.

« C'est une maxime moldue qui conseille, quand on a une demande à formuler, de s'adresser directement à la personne la plus haut placée ! » exposa Elliot. « Bien sûr, si on le fait, il faut être bon diplomate parce que si l'on n'obtient pas ce que l'on veut de son interlocuteur, il n'y a plus de recours possible ! »

OoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooO

Ron, Buddy et Harry attendaient Hermione. Ils étaient dans l'un des salons du rez-de-chaussée, réaménagé en salle à manger de réserve par les elfes et les gobelins. Depuis que le Magenmagot avait réquisitionné la vraie salle à manger pour ses réunions et conférences, Harry avait manifesté le désir d'avoir un autre endroit où il pourrait prendre ses repas dans l'intimité quand le besoin s'en ferait sentir.

Les trois jeunes gens admiraient la maquette de Belcastel. Celle-ci, à l'échelle du trentième, occupait plusieurs mètres carrés. C'était une merveille de reproduction et de précision. Elle était vraiment magnifique.

« Et tu dis que Danish et Polly l'ont fabriquée ? » s'étonna Harry. « Ils me l'ont pas montrée et quand j'ai visité le sous sol, je ne l'ai pas vue… pourtant, avec sa taille, elle ne passe pas inaperçue ! »

« Même s'ils t'avaient fait visiter toutes les chambres, tu ne l'aurais pas découverte, Harry ! » révéla Buddy. « C'est du côté du grenier qu'il fallait chercher… exactement là ! »

Buddy pointa le doigt sur une zone du toit dans l'aile gauche de la grande bâtisse. Puis à la surprise des deux autres, il démonta différentes parties de la maquette pour montrer l'endroit précis. Devant l'air ébahi de ses interlocuteurs, il expliqua :

« Cette maquette est un joyau ! Elle est entièrement démontable. On peut la déposer par étage. On peut aussi prendre chaque élément un par un, comme par exemple, une unique pièce… et même dans une pièce, les murs sont démontables. Tes elfes s'ennuyaient un peu, Harry. En cinquante ans, ils ont eu le temps de fignoler… je suis tombé dessus par hasard ! J'ai surpris les gobelins en fait. Ils s'en servaient pour vérifier leurs théories avec une vue d'ensemble… »

Poursuivant son petit jeu de démantèlement, Buddy en arriva là où il voulait : la chambre d'Harry. Raison pour laquelle il avait débarqué sans crier gare, tellement il avait hâte de la montrer à l'intéressé. Il vérifia que ses indications avaient été respectées par les deux artistes elfes, puis préleva la chambre sur la maquette pour la déposer sur la table à côté des couverts.

« Ta dam ! » annonça-t-il fièrement. « Je te présente ta nouvelle chambre _petit-frère !_ »

La façon dont Buddy venait de s'adresser à Harry n'avait pas plu à Ron. Celui-ci s'étonnait des accointances nouvelles liant ses deux comparses. Il se pencha sur l'œuvre du pseudo designer avec une petite moue contrariée, pendant qu'Harry se ruait littéralement vers elle pour découvrir ce que BB avait conçu pour lui…

Déjà, rien que les murs blanc cassé et le parquet en érable naturel verni, étaient du plus bel effet. Ils égaillaient la pièce et tranchaient de façon drastique avec la version actuelle, désespérément sombre et triste. La porte d'entrée de la chambre ainsi que les fenêtres, avaient abandonné le laqué blanc pour laisser ressortir, à l'image du sol, la teinte naturelle à peine rosée de l'érable.

En entrant dans la chambre, sur la partie gauche, deux nouvelles portes s'ouvraient sur deux pièces qui n'existaient pas auparavant. L'une, en pièce aveugle, était aménagée en dressing-room. C'était une astucieuse et agréable alternative aux armoires et autres commodes. Avec ses nombreuses étagères et ses penderies ouvertes, le côté pratique sauta immédiatement aux yeux d'Harry qui n'était pas un fanatique de l'ordre et du rangement.

Dans son prolongement, le dressing communiquait avec une salle de bain, de généreuses dimensions, éclairée par l'une des trois fenêtres d'origine. La partie chambre ne bénéficiait donc plus que de deux ouvertures sur l'extérieur et avait un nouvel aspect plus en profondeur.

Le lit, toujours à baldaquins - mais les sorciers en raffolaient tant - s'il occupait toujours le centre de la pièce, était disposé contre le mur cette fois, tête au nord. Avec une table de nuit de part et d'autre, reliées entre elles par un système d'étagères passant derrière la tête de lit et permettant un important et bien pratique rangement.

Le petit salon était installé côté fenêtre, avec deux grands fauteuils et une table basse. Du côté de l'entrée, la place était réservée à un bureau moins imposant que l'actuel… mais il y avait bien assez de véritables bureaux au rez-de-chaussée.

Tous les meubles étaient dans un style simple à la ligne sobre et épurée. Fabriqués dans un bois massif, vraisemblablement du merisier d'une chaude teinte patinée, ils rehaussaient agréablement la couleur rosée de l'érable du parquet, des ouvrants et des huisseries.

Cependant, incontestablement, ce qui donnait son cachet à l'ensemble, c'était le choix des teintes retenues pour les rideaux, tentures, coussin, draps, couvertures et tapis. C'était une profusion de mauves et de jaunes dans des nuances généralement pastel mais parfois, aussi, intenses.

Buddy avait laissé libre cours à sa créativité qu'Harry enviait fort à cet instant.

« C'est pas des couleurs pour une chambre de garçon ! » décréta péremptoirement Ron.

« Si cela ne te dérange pas trop, » fit remarquer Buddy, « ce n'est pas de ta chambre dont nous parlons ! Si tu as le droit d'avoir un avis sur la question, en la circonstance, il ne nous intéresse que très modérément… j'attends le jugement de _mon petit-frère !_ »

Pris par son observation minutieuse de la création de Buddy, Harry ne semblait pas avoir relevé la petite animosité qui naissait entre ses deux acolytes. Finalement, il se tourna vers BB.

« J'en suis baba _grand-frère !_ » apprécia-t-il. « Si je savais pas combien tu excelles dans ta profession actuelle, je dirais que t'as raté ta voie ! J'ai rien à y redire, on ne change rien… tu peux commencer quand tu veux. Je suppose qu'il faudra que je m'installe dans une autre chambre, le temps des travaux… et donc il me faudra attendre que mes invités me quittent. Je sais pas si je vais pouvoir résister à l'envie de les pousser vers la sortie pour voir cette merveille, en grandeur nature, au plus vite ! »

« Je crains qu'il ne faille faire preuve d'un peu plus de patience que cela ! » triompha Buddy, avec un regard en biais à l'égard de Ron. « Les gobelins m'ont demandé d'attendre un peu. Ils ont trouvé une importante nappe d'eau chaude à environ six cent mètres sous le niveau de la mer. S'ils arrivent à la capter dans de bonnes conditions et si la pression est suffisante, cela leur permettrait de chauffer et d'éclairer la maison sans l'aide de la magie ! »

« T'es certain d'avoir compris ça ? » demanda Harry. « Ils m'en ont pas parlé et j'ai jamais rien demandé de ce genre… pour le chauffage, j'imagine qu'ils envisagent une sorte de réseau de tuyaux canalisant l'eau chaude dans toute la bâtisse, à la façon des installations moldues. Mais pour l'éclairage sans magie ? Ils veulent m'installer l'électricité ou quoi ? »

« J'ai effectivement entendu parler d'électricité ! » confirma Buddy. « Je n'y ai pas compris grand-chose, mais il semblerait qu'en captant l'eau chaude sous pression, par tout un système d'échanges thermiques faisant tourner ce qu'ils appellent une turbine, il soit possible d'en produire. Ils parlent aussi de panneaux destinés à emmagasiner l'énergie du soleil et d'une autre machine… une léonienne… »

« Eolienne ! » rectifia Harry.

« …oui, c'est ça, éolienne ! Eh bien, avec cette machine, ils pourraient transformer le vent en énergie… ils se sont renseignés, du vent, ici, il y en aurait pratiquement toute l'année ! De quoi assurer largement la production d'électricité pour tout Belcastel… et en cas de pénurie venteuse, les panneaux et la turbine prendraient le relais ! »

« Je vois ! » indiqua Harry. « Mais pourquoi tiennent-ils à ça et pourquoi t'ont-ils demandé d'attendre pour tes travaux de décoration ? »

« Eh bien, ils préviennent tes désirs ! » exposa Buddy. « Ils semblent penser que comme tu as vécu en partie dans le monde moldu, tu auras probablement envie d'utiliser certaines de leurs machines électriques. Et ils tiennent absolument à ce que tu puisses le faire le cas échéant ! »

« En outre, comme tu as une famille moldue et des amis de sang mêlé, ils pensent aussi que tu serais susceptible de recevoir des moldus ici… ne serait-ce que des membres de ta propre famille ou les parents d'Hermione par exemple ! Dépourvus de magie, sans électricité et sans eau chaude, tes amis moldus ne pourraient pas profiter, sans aide, du confort de Belcastel. »

« Et enfin, s'ils m'ont demandé de patienter, c'est parce qu'ils envisagent de faire passer les tuyaux dont tu as parlé, dans les sols. Ils sont en train de faire des essais pour voir s'il ne serait pas préférable de remplacer les parquets par du carrelage ou du dallage… ce serait une question de conductibilité des matériaux ! Ne me demande pas ce que cela veut dire, je n'en sais rien…»

« Waouh ! Ils s'en font du souci pour moi ! » commenta Harry avec un zeste d'émoi. « Ils pensent effectivement à un tas de trucs qui ne m'ont même pas encore effleuré l'esprit mais qui relèvent du simple bon sens ! Quand même, je suis royalement entouré, non ? »

« Royalement ? Pff ! » fit Buddy, altier. « Les rois s'inclinent devant l'Elu ! »

A ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit et Hermione rejoignit les trois jeunes gens. Avant que qui que ce soit n'ait pu dire un mot, elle avait jeté un œil à la chambre en réduction d'Harry et s'écriait :

« Qui a fait cela ? C'est merveilleux… quel goût exquis ! Comme j'aimerais avoir une chambre exactement comme celle là ! »

« Alors cette merveille est l'œuvre de… Buddy ! » annonça Harry. « Malheureusement, tu pourras pas en profiter parce que… c'est la mienne ! »

« Et puis il y aurait un léger problème ! » ajouta Buddy. « Ron refuserait d'y dormir ! Il dit que ce ne sont pas des couleurs pour un garçon… »

« Ha ! Et il est allé pêcher cela où mon nounours ? » se moqua gentiment Hermione. « Quelles sont les couleurs pour les garçons déjà ? Oui… cela me revient : bleu et blanc je crois. Et pour les filles ? Ah oui ! Rose et blanc… Donc, Buddy, est ce que tu pourrais nous faire un truc à rayures bleues, roses et blanches ! Ca sera moche mais au moins, y en aura pour tout le monde ! »

Harry et Buddy étaient pliés en quatre pendant que Ron se demandait s'il fallait répondre au risque d'envenimer les choses ou se contenter de laisser passer l'orage.

« Rassure-toi Hermione, » signala Buddy entre deux rires, « sans en avoir encore discuté avec Harry, pour la chambre qu'il vous réserve, à toi et à Ron, j'ai déjà prévu quelque chose qui vous rabibochera tous les deux. La maquette en est pratiquement terminée. Les couleurs sont… celles de Gryffondor bien entendu ! Mais attention, pas le classique deux tons, rouge et or, de la Tour ! Plusieurs tons de rouge et d'or sont employés pour obtenir un effet de dégradé rompant la monotonie. Et j'utilise d'autres essences pour le bois du parquet et des meubles. Celles adoptées pour la chambre d'Harry ne conviennent pas à ces coloris ! Si cela te plaisait… et à Ron aussi, je pourrais en faire une adaptation, plus tard, pour votre véritable chambre dans votre maison à vous ! »

« J'en ai l'eau à la bouche ! » déclara Hermione. « Vivement que tu nous la présentes. Je suis sûre que ce sera une autre œuvre d'art ! »

D'abord touché par l'attention de Buddy, Ron se morigéna en pensant que cela pouvait être un stratagème du jeune homme pour les amadouer. Déjà, cela fonctionnait pleinement avec Harry et Hermione qui lui picoraient dans la main. Mais avec lui, il tomberait sur un os. Ron préféra changer de sujet et ce d'autant plus que la curiosité le rongeait.

« Alors, qu'est ce qu'il voulait ? » demanda-t-il à la jeune fille.

« Qui ? » répondit Hermione, surprise, encore toute à la discussion précédente.

« Ben… pas Merlin ! » s'échauffa légèrement Ron. « La fouine, pardi ! C'est bien avec lui que t'as discuté plus d'un quart d'heure, non ? »

« Ah… Malefoy ! » répliqua Hermione, retrouvant tout son sérieux. « Il cherche du travail. Ton père lui a dit que nous allions recruter deux permanents rémunérés pour l'Association Lily et James. Il souhaite postuler ! »

Pendant qu'elle avait parlé, Hermione avait observé anxieusement les réactions d'Harry. Elle n'avait pas manqué le regard désespéré que celui-ci avait adressé à Buddy. Le petit geste d'encouragement que ce dernier avait fait en réponse, ne lui avait pas échappé non plus.

De ce petit manège, Hermione tira la conclusion qu'Harry était conscient de ses sentiments pour Drago et qu'il s'en était ouvert à Buddy. Même si cela la peinait un peu qu'il ne lui en ait pas parlé à elle, elle était contente que son ami ait trouvé un confident… et Buddy était quelqu'un qu'elle estimait. La personne idéale, il était passé lui-même par là et manifestement, il soutenait Harry.

« L'est presque pas gonflé celui-là ! » grogna Ron. « Et d'abord, pourquoi mon père lui aurait dit ça ? »

« Tout simplement parce qu'il a d'abord souhaité présenter sa candidature à l'entrée dans la Compagnie des Geôliers ! » expliqua Hermione. « Ton père lui a indiqué que ce n'était pas possible pour deux motifs qui le disqualifiaient d'office dans les conditions de recrutement de la Compagnie. Le premier étant que s'il n'avait jamais été intronisé en tant que Mangemort, il avait été longtemps aspirant à ce grade. Le fait que sa mère soit actuellement incarcérée à Azkaban, constitue le second motif éliminatoire… »

« Il manque pas d'air ! » renchérit un Ron revêche. « Geôlier ! Et puis quoi encore… et comme ça marche pas, il vient demander encore et toujours à ce brave Harry. C'est pourtant pas le boulot qui manque ! Pouvait pas aller chercher ailleurs le fils à papa ? Et puis y en a d'autres qui en ont plus besoin que lui, non ? Les gallions lui manquent pas…»

« Il cherche depuis sa relaxe ! » répondit sèchement Hermione. « Mais les portes ne s'ouvrent pas facilement sur le nom des Malefoy ces jours-ci ! Et puis pour le fils à papa, tu es franchement odieux… Je te rappelle que son père a reçu le baiser d'un Détraqueur il y a quelques jours à peine ! »

Hermione regarda Ron dans les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il baisse la tête, puis elle continua. « La fortune de Lucius Malefoy a été confisquée au profit des caisses du ministère… comme il était l'héritier mâle, premier du nom, autant dire qu'il détenait presque la totalité de la fortune de sa famille ! Les fonds et biens appartenant en propre à Narcissa Malefoy sont sous séquestre dans l'attente de son jugement… »

« Aujourd'hui, Drago Malefoy ne dispose que de ce qui était à son nom à lui. C'est-à-dire assez peu d'espèces. Il a déjà vendu une partie de sa garde robe et ses équipements de Quidditch pour faire face dans un premier temps. Il possède bien des objets de valeur, des tableaux, des bijoux… mais d'abord, il faut qu'il prouve qu'ils lui appartiennent… car ils sont entreposés dans le manoir familial. Et comme la plupart étaient des cadeaux, ce n'est pas une partie de plaisir, il n'a aucun document. Son avocat et lui se démènent sur cette question… alors pour ce qui est de la nécessité de travailler, je pense qu'elle est aussi essentielle pour lui que pour bien d'autres ! »

« Ben, je vais pas le plaindre… » voulut insister Ron.

« _La ferme, Ron !_ » le coupa Hermione en hurlant. « Tu nous emmerdes, là ! Si j'ai à parler de Malefoy avec quelqu'un, c'est avec Harry, pas avec toi ! Tu n'es pas concerné par le fonctionnement de l'Association Lily et James… Je ne sais pas ce que t'as aujourd'hui, mais si tu continues comme ça, ça va mal finir ! Alors je te conseille de retourner au Terrier tout de suite… nous reparlerons de cela en tête à tête ce soir ! »

« Mais Mione ! » protesta piteusement Ron. « Nous étions venus pour déjeuner avec Harry et nous avons des cours cet après midi… »

« Ta mère te trouvera bien quelque chose à manger ! » décréta une Hermione agacée. « Et pour les cours, la belle affaire ! Tu y viens à reculons d'habitude. Si je n'étais pas là, tu les oublierais sans état d'âme, alors pour une fois, je t'en dispense… dégage ! »

Honteux et courroucé, baissant définitivement la tête, ne prenant congé de personne, Ron se détourna et marcha rageusement vers la sortie.

« Je voudrais que tu mettes à profit cette après-midi de liberté pour méditer un petit truc ! » l'acheva Hermione. « Malefoy pourrait changer d'avis et décider de décrocher ses ASPIC… c'est d'ailleurs la meilleure des choses qu'il aurait à faire selon moi ! Si ça se passait mal pour lui, financièrement parlant, il aurait peut-être besoin d'une bourse. Et sa fierté l'empêcherait sûrement de la demander. Or t'as donné ta parole à Harry de monter les dossiers toi-même dans ces cas là et d'aller sur place pour convaincre les intéressés ! Prépare-toi à ça, parce que le moment venu, si tu te dégonflais, je ne resterais pas avec quelqu'un qui manque de parole, de coeur et de couilles ! »

Interloqués par la violence verbale de la jeune fille et par la vulgarité inhabituelle sur laquelle elle avait terminé sa tirade, Harry et Buddy virent Ron se ratatiner avant de disparaître derrière la porte qu'il referma, bizarrement, en tenant compte de son attitude coléreuse précédente, avec d'infinies précautions, comme s'il ne voulait pas faire le bruit de trop.

« Merlin ! Hermione… » demanda Harry, « t'as bouffé un Dragon ce matin ? »

« Ron peut être exaspérant parfois ! » répliqua Hermione. « Et en ce moment, il y a quelques petites choses qui ont du mal à passer. Pourtant, il faudra bien qu'elles passent… je suis même sûre qu'elles finiront par passer ! Mais si je le laisse faire, je vais en avoir pour des mois. Alors… changement de tactique : je le secoue pour activer le processus ! »

« Le secoue pas trop fort quand même, tu pourrais l'abîmer ! » conseilla Harry. « Mais je suis d'accord avec toi… il était pas dans son état normal aujourd'hui ! »

« Je crois que j'en suis la cause première ! » reconnut Buddy. « Il a été désagréablement surpris par l'entente qu'il a décelée entre nous. Pour lui, je suis un rival pour l'amitié privilégiée qu'il a nouée avec Harry. Je me suis rendu compte qu'il était jaloux et j'ai réagi bêtement… je suis entré dans son jeu au lieu de le calmer ! »

« Je comprends mieux ses réactions ! » déclara Hermione. « Mais ne vous bilez pas tous les deux. Cela fait aussi partie des petites choses que Ron doit comprendre. Il doit assimiler le fait que le cœur d'Harry est assez grand pour nourrir des amitiés nouvelles sans remettre en cause celle qu'il a pour lui ! Parce qu'elle n'est pas remise en cause… n'est ce pas ? »

« Elle est pas remise en cause ! » confirma Harry. « Je sais que mon comportement de ces jours derniers doit être incompréhensible pour lui. A sa place, je serais certainement perturbé moi aussi… j'en demande peut-être beaucoup ! Alors, si ma vie de demain l'indisposait, je le laisserais suivre sa route de son côté ! »

« En tout cas, ta vie ne m'indisposera pas… moi ! » certifia Hermione. « Si d'aventure, il fallait que Ron et toi suiviez des routes séparées pendant un certain temps, j'assurerais les communications distantes. Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi comme cela ! »

« J'en suis bien heureux ! » affirma un Harry enjoué par la sincérité de son amie. « Et je le serais encore plus si Ron pouvait réagir sans dommage au choc que t'as provoqué ! »

« Bon, assez parlé de Ron ! » déclara Hermione. « Qu'est ce que je fais pour Malefoy ? Je l'engage ou pas ? »

« T'es la Présidente-Déléguée ! » fit remarquer Harry. « Cette décision est de ton ressort et de celle du comité. J'ai pas à te dire ce qu'il faut faire ou ne pas faire. Nous voulons les meilleurs pour nos Associations. Trop de choses dépendent d'eux. Si Malefoy est le meilleur des candidats tu lui fais signer un contrat, sinon tu lui dis merci et au revoir ! »

« T'es sûr Harry ? » interrogea Hermione. « Si je l'engageais, cela lui donnerait une raison supplémentaire de persister dans sa décision de ne pas terminer ses études… il ne serait pas avec nous à Poudlard ! »

« S'il était le meilleur et que tu l'engageais pas, » reprit Harry, « d'ici la rentrée, il finirait bien par trouver autre chose… on se serait simplement privé d'un bon élément en tenant compte de paramètres externes qu'il y avait pas lieu de considérer ! »

« Et puis au moins, s'il était à l'Association, nous ne le perdrions pas de vue… » remarqua Hermione.

Voyant que la jeune fille tournait autour du pot sans oser aborder le sujet qui la tracassait vraiment, Harry prit une profonde inspiration et décida de faire son coming out pour elle. Il fallait bien commencer par quelqu'un… et Hermione méritait que ce soit elle.

« Depuis quand tu sais exactement ? Comment l'as-tu découvert ? » questionna Harry en guise d'aveu.

« Je ne m'en suis jamais réellement doutée toute seule ! » confessa Hermione. « Même si par la suite, ayant été avisée de cette éventualité, j'ai repensé à certains détails, certains épisodes, qui auraient dû m'inciter à me poser sérieusement la question. Mais je crois que j'étais… que nous étions trop occupés ailleurs pour remarquer ce genre de choses… même toi, non ? La prise de conscience a dû être rude, surtout quand tu as réalisé qui tu aimais… »

Bingo ! Buddy avait eu raison… entièrement raison. Hermione savait… elle savait qu'Harry était gay et elle savait vers qui son cœur le poussait. Et pourtant elle était là, fidèle à elle-même, fidèle à son amitié. Elle était même prête à aider celui qu'elle exécrait et qui le lui rendait bien, simplement parce qu'il était l'aimé de son meilleur ami…

Des larmes d'émotion montèrent aux yeux d'Harry qui répondit d'une voix cassée.

« J'ai compris vraiment le jour du procès ! » ânonna-t-il. « Mais cela a pas été réellement un choc violent. Inconsciemment, je devais probablement le savoir, l'attendre depuis un moment. Ce qui m'a posé immédiatement des problèmes, c'est la peur de vos réactions à vous et plus encore, celles de Drago… j'ai été dans son esprit ! Je sais les difficultés que lui va devoir surmonter… rien que le fait d'admettre qu'il puisse éprouver des sentiments est déjà une épreuve. Se faire reconnaître de la personne aimée en est une autre. Et si la personne en question est moi, c'est-à-dire un garçon et qui plus est… Potter… c'est mission impossible ! »

« Si je peux t'aider… si je peux _vous_ aider tous les deux, je le ferai ! » proclama Hermione dont les yeux brillaient aussi devant l'émotion évidente de son ami. « Et je vois que tu peux compter aussi sur Buddy ! Mais il n'y a pas que nous… tu peux ajouter Ginny… »

« Ginny ! »

« Oui, Ginny ! » confirma Hermione. « C'est elle la fine mouche qui a tout deviné et qui nous a fait part de ses soupçons quelques temps après, quand elle a été sûre de son fait… c'est-à-dire quand nous lui avons appris que tu acceptais de témoigner alors que rien ne t'y forçait ! »

« Alors c'est pour ça qu'elle m'a balancé ! » comprit subitement Harry. « En fait, comme elle me l'a dit, elle m'aime réellement et c'est bien de moi qu'elle doutait… elle m'a laissé libre pour que je puisse réaliser qui j'étais… c'est ça ? »

« C'est exactement ça ! » poursuivit Hermione. « Bon, au début, elle avait réalisé que quelque chose n'allait pas sans savoir exactement quoi. Nous l'avons traité de folle quand elle a décidé de prendre du champ avec toi alors que pour nous, tout semblait aller bien entre vous. Elle voulait te rendre heureux et se désolait de sentir qu'elle ne pourrait jamais réussir pleinement dans cette tâche. Elle voulait que tu te trouves pour que tu puisses mieux la retrouver, elle, ensuite ! Plus tard, elle a décidé de s'effacer définitivement, la mort dans l'âme, quand elle a compris que l'heureux élu était déjà désigné… qu'il vous suffisait de vous reconnaitre. Et crois-moi, elle n'a pas fait tout ça, elle n'a pas renoncé à toi, pour vous voir caler en route ! »

« Alors, je disais donc, » reprit Hermione, « que tu pouvais compter sur Ginny, Buddy et moi ! Il y a aussi Georges et Molly… pour Ron, c'est pas encore gagné ! Mais je le secoue… Ginny et Georges aussi d'ailleurs. Ce qui est certain, c'est qu'il t'aime lui aussi… sa route ne s'écartera pas durablement de la tienne ! C'est juste que cela nous promet quelques belles envolées, pas très lyriques, entre lui et Drago ! »

« Pour en revenir à Drago justement, » dit Harry, encore plus ému par les précisions apportées par Hermione, « quelle est la suite du programme ? »

« Je lui ai donné un dossier de candidature et je lui ai donné rendez-vous pour le 30 juin ! » exposa Hermione.

« Tu lui as fixé rendez-vous ? » releva Harry, surpris. « Mais tu m'avais dit que t'avais déjà une centaine de prétendants et que tu ne comptais recevoir que les vingt meilleurs, d'après les dossiers. C'est une entorse à ta propre règle de l'avoir déjà retenu pour un entretien ! »

« Je le sais parfaitement ! » souligna Hermione. « Eh bien, au pire, j'aurais vingt et un entretiens, si le dossier de Drago ne figurait pas dans les vingt meilleurs… ce qui m'étonnerait, il est brillant ! Et en ce qui concerne les règles que j'édicte moi-même, je leur accorde des priorités. En l'occurrence, celle qui veut que je fasse tout pour vous aider, Drago et toi, est la règle numéro un… aucune autre ne peut interférer ! »

C'est Buddy qui prit la jeune fille dans ses bras pour l'enlacer très fort et lui faire comprendre qu'ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde, pendant qu'Harry cogitait et comprenait enfin que si Hermione avait déjà retenu Drago pour les sélections, c'était qu'elle comptait faire tout cela même si Harry ne lui avait pas parlé.

« Mais Herm', » murmura-t-il, « l'application de ta règle numéro un doit s'arrêter là, hein ! Il s'agit de l'Association, on peut pas faire n'importe quoi. Il y a deux postes, s'il est pas dans les deux meilleurs candidats, tu ne peux pas le prendre ! »

« Tu as la mémoire courte Harry ! » mentionna Hermione. « Drago a toujours été le meilleur… après moi, bien sûr ! Mais je ne suis pas candidate… alors il sera bon, très bon, peut-être le meilleur. C'est pour cela qu'il passera le dernier : son rendez-vous est fixé à la fin de la seconde journée… le 30 juin… cette date l'a fait sourire ! T'avais remarqué comme son sourire peut lui donner un petit air angélique ? »

OoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooO

Fin du chapitre onze !

J'espère qu'il vous a plu !

A vous maintenant… Une petite critique à faire ? Un encouragement ? Une suggestion ? Surtout, n'hésitez pas. A bientôt !

_Harry Potter - Le Maître de la Mort - Chapitre 10 - Page __30 / 30_


	12. Forfaiture

**Harry Potter - Le Maître de la Mort**

**Chapitre 12 : Forfaiture - La faute d'Arthur**

(Edition du 27/09/2010)

**Un grand merci à tous…**

Merci d'être encore là pour me lire, après mes deux longues années de désertion. Pour ceux que cela intéresse, j'ai déposé une review, le 25 juillet 2010, afin de donner quelques explications sur les raisons de cette défection. Je pense qu'elles n'avaient pas lieu de figurer ici, ne serait-ce que pour ceux qui découvriront cette histoire à partir de maintenant.

Quoi qu'il en soit, merci de tout cœur pour toutes vos reviews, parfois dithyrambiques. Un merci tout particulier à celles et ceux qui m'ont apporté sympathie et soutien durant ma période mélancolique… ils ont eu bien du mérite parce que, souvent, j'ai beaucoup tardé à leur répondre. Quand je trouvais un peu de courage pour le faire, il y avait tellement de réponses à faire que je ne suis pas certain d'avoir répondu à tout le monde… ce qui, si cela a été le cas, serait parfaitement inexcusable de mon point de vue !

Mais revenons à ce qui devrait vous intéresser vraiment : « Le Maître de la Mort ».

Il y a beaucoup de nouveau pour vous tout au long de l'histoire. Pour me remettre dans le bain, je me suis relu et comme je suis rarement satisfait, j'en ai profité pour revoir mon texte. J'ai essayé de simplifier mon style, de le rendre plus fluide. J'ai aussi éliminé quelques anachronismes et rectifié des invraisemblances.

Certains passages confus, qui amenaient des remarques de votre part, ont été développés pour une meilleure compréhension de la progression de l'intrigue et des positions des différents personnages. Les dialogues ont également été remaniés, surtout ceux mettant en scène les jeunes (particulièrement quand ils sont entre eux, moins quand ils parlent à des professeurs ou à des officiels) pour qu'ils fassent plus vrai. Dans la mesure du possible, j'ai essayé de tenir compte de vos critiques quand elles me semblaient justifiées.

L'histoire reste la même mais je pense que mon travail est plus homogène... parce qu'au départ, je pensais n'écrire que cinq à six chapitres. Il me fallait progresser vite. Ce n'est plus le cas maintenant. Par exemple, j'ai réalisé, comme l'un ou l'autre d'entre vous, que Ginny comprenait trop vite ce qui arrive et capitulait trop vite aussi... donc j'ai rectifié le tir. J'ai supprimé quelques longueurs dans des chapitres que vous trouviez trop longs et j'ai ajouté quelques passages sympathiques à d'autres endroits, sous l'inspiration du moment.

J'espère que vous comprendrez que ce travail de réécriture, que j'avais déjà envisagé (il me semble que je vous en avais parlé), était plus facile à mener à bien dans une période difficile que celui d'inventer la suite de l'histoire. Et tenez vous bien, pour une fois, je suis assez content du résultat... dont vous pouvez tous, maintenant, prendre connaissance… si vous le souhaitez, bien entendu !

C'est le grand avantage de publier sur un site comme : il y a comme une sorte d'interactivité entre l'auteur et ses lecteurs. En tout cas, c'est un peu ce que j'ai tenté de faire : tout en restant moi-même et dans mon histoire, j'ai essayé de réagir positivement à vos critiques constructives. Je sais que parmi vous, certains impriment les fictions pour les lire… ils pourront peut-être comparer et me dire ce qu'ils pensent de la nouvelle version… s'ils ont conservé la première !

**Droits**** :** La plupart des personnages et des lieux de ma fiction appartiennent, bien sûr, à J.K. Rowling. Je la remercie de m'avoir emporté dans son monde merveilleux durant toutes ces années de la saga Harry Potter (HP)… mais puisqu'elle a décidé de jeter l'éponge, voici comment j'imagine la suite de son œuvre.

**Avertissement**** :** Cette fiction est un spoiler. Si vous n'avez pas lu les 7 tomes de HP et que vous comptez le faire, ne lisez pas cette histoire, elle commence juste à la fin du tome 7, après la bataille du chapitre 36. L'épilogue est ignoré. C'est aussi un slash HP/DM - DM/HP à venir. En clair, je parle d'une relation homosexuelle ! Ceux qui n'apprécient pas, vous voilà prévenus. Certains lecteurs peuvent aimer une histoire tout en préférant ne pas y lire certaines scènes. Pour eux, j'indique au début de chaque chapitre une cotation particulière qui s'y applique. Le début d'une scène « chaude » sera signalé par un avertissement du type « Attention - Lemon / Slash - Attention ». De même, la fin de la scène en question sera signalée par une mention du type « Fin - Lemon / Slash - Fin  ». Il suffira donc de se reporter d'une mention à la suivante pour éviter la séquence « chaude »...

**Cotation**** :** K+ (déconseillé aux moins de 12 ans) pour ce chapitre, bien que l'ensemble sera probablement classé M (déconseillé aux moins de 16 ans) au final.

**Note de l'auteur**** :** il y a 2 intrigues principales dans cette fiction. D'une part, la prise de conscience d'Harry, son acceptation progressive de qui il est et de ce qu'il est appelé à devenir. D'autre part l'évolution des positions et sentiments d'Harry et Drago l'un par rapport à l'autre. En partant de l'histoire originale et des personnages originaux, je décris cette évolution en restant le plus plausible possible. Je place les personnages dans des situations qui les font évoluer émotionnellement mais logiquement…

**Thème du douzième chapitre** : A Belcastel, sous la férule de l'Elu qui se révèle opiniâtre et manipulateur, l'avenir du Monde Magique s'esquisse… celui de Poudlard se construit. Pendant ce temps, le Magenmagot ronge son frein dans l'attente des interrogatoires redoutés !

**Bonne lecture !**

OoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooO

**Harry Potter - Le Maître de la Mort**

**Chapitre 12 : Forfaiture - La faute d'Arthur**

(Edition du 27/09/2010)

L'une des fenêtres était ouverte, laissant le vent tiède du large s'engouffrer dans la chambre par à-coups. L'ouverture, ailleurs dans la maison, d'une autre fenêtre ou d'une porte donnant sur l'extérieur, provoquait des appels d'air tout au long des couloirs de la vaste demeure. Les courants qui en résultaient, prenaient aussitôt des allures de bourrasques ronflantes.

Après le déjeuner, Harry avait ressenti le contrecoup de son entrainement intensif du matin. Il avait abandonné Hermione et Buddy à leur bavardage. Puis il était monté pour une petite sieste reconstituante en attendant l'arrivée de Tovurk l'Erudite et de Guvrok l'Enseignant.

Pour récupérer plus vite et pouvoir profiter ensuite au mieux de son après-midi, il avait fait un petit tour par son _espace sûr_. Puis, c'était dans une agréable sensation de douceur et de chaleur, qu'il s'était laissé glisser dans le sommeil, douillettement emmitouflé dans une moelleuse couverture, au son intermittent et mugissant du vent dans Belcastel.

Son sommeil était léger et il entendit presque tout de suite les petits coups frappés à sa porte. Un peu engourdi, Harry ne prit pas la peine de se concentrer sur son aura pour découvrir qui venait le déranger. De toute façon, c'était sans doute un elfe ou un gobelin… un sorcier se serait manifesté avec moins de discrétion. Harry fit savoir qu'il était éveillé et invita la personne à entrer. Du fait que l'intéressé put effectivement ouvrir la porte, avant même d'apercevoir sa silhouette, Harry sut qu'il s'agissait d'un elfe de sa garde… personne d'autre n'aurait été en mesure de déjouer son sort de verrouillage.

« Je suis confus de perturber le repos de Monsieur Harry ! » s'excusa Spearow dès qu'il fut entré. « Mme la Directrice de Poudlard vient de se présenter et demande à parler à Monsieur Harry. Il s'agirait d'une affaire d'importance, nécessitant des décisions urgentes… »

« Quelle heure c'est ? » demanda aussitôt Harry, un peu perdu. « Faut que je fasse installer des pendules dans cette maison, moi. Je me demande comment ses occupants pouvaient faire sans... Tovurk et Guvrok sont déjà là ? »

« Non, les invités de Monsieur Harry ne se sont pas encore annoncés ! » répondit Spearow à la manière d'un majordome de grande maison. Ce qui ne manqua pas de titiller encore une fois Harry.

Quand il se rappelait la façon de s'exprimer de ses elfes avant leur libération, il y avait de quoi se poser des questions pourtant. Leur langage châtié d'aujourd'hui tranchait de leurs balbutiements d'hier autant qu'une tâche d'encre noire au milieu d'un carré de soie blanche.

Il avait déjà abordé cette question avec eux le jour même où il les avait libérés. De leur réponse ou plutôt, de leur absence de réponse, il avait conclu peut-être trop hâtivement que, pour se faire oublier des sorciers, outre le fait d'avoir dissimulé leurs pouvoirs, les elfes avaient adopté cette façon de parler pour accentuer l'impression primitive qu'ils voulaient donner. Mais le contraste était tel qu'Harry se demandait maintenant si les elfes n'avaient pas modifié magiquement cette facette de leur personnalité pour être en mesure d'obéir à l'injonction de représenter convenablement Belcastel et l'Elu.

« Mais le rendez-vous n'est prévu qu'à 14h30 et il n'est pas tout à fait 14h12 ! » termina le petit elfe.

Harry ne s'était reposé guère plus d'une demi-heure mais il se sentait tout à fait bien. Il demanda à Spearow de prévenir qu'il arrivait incessamment, juste le temps de se rafraichir et de réajuster sa tenue.

OoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooO

En entrant dans la bibliothèque Harry sentit une bonne odeur de café. S'il aimait bien les arômes de cette boisson, il n'en était pas spécialement friand, préférant généralement le traditionnel thé anglais. Cependant, il pensa que cela changeait de l'habitude et que somme toute, c'était une bonne idée pour bien commencer l'après-midi.

Il regarda autour de lui pour constater qu'un service avait été dressé dans l'un des petits salons aménagés, çà et là, dans l'immense pièce. Mais personne encore ne s'y était intéressé. La cafetière était fumante, les tasses vides et le plateau de mignardises, de fruits secs et autres fruits confits, intact.

D'ailleurs, les convives de cette petite réception n'étaient pas visibles. Manifestement, il y avait plusieurs personnes dans la vaste bibliothèque. Des bribes de conversations étouffées lui parvenaient. Harry se guida aux sons pour aller à la rencontre de ses hôtes…

Il découvrit Hermione et McGonagall au détour de l'une des nombreuses rangées, chacune d'elle présentant à l'autre le livre qu'elle tenait dans les mains. Les deux femmes entendirent Harry arriver et se tournèrent vers lui. McGonagall et le jeune homme se saluèrent avec un plaisir évident puis la Directrice remarqua à voix basse :

« Il y a de véritables merveilles ici, Harry ! Chacun des livres de cette bibliothèque est plus que centenaire. Et tous sont dans un parfait état de conservation. Hermione m'en a montré de très rares et nous avons vu des exemplaires de certaines œuvres indispensables qui font cruellement défaut à la bibliothèque de Poudlard. »

« T'as même des livres qui datent de plusieurs siècles, » compléta Hermione, presqu'en chuchotant, « des œuvres uniques qui feraient la joie des collectionneurs ! »

« Pourquoi vous parlez si bas toutes les deux ? » demanda Harry. « Vous vous attendez à voir Mrs Pince débouler ou quoi ? Je l'ai pas embauchée et je compte pas le faire si ça peut vous rassurer… et si j'avais eu mon mot à dire, je crois qu'elle serait pas non plus à Poudlard ! Elle aime peut-être les livres mais pas les étudiants ! »

Hermione et McGonagall se regardèrent avec étonnement puis pouffèrent. Tout à leur exploration, elles s'étaient effectivement comportées, machinalement, comme si elles avaient été à la bibliothèque de l'école.

« Pour ce qui est des livres, y en a bien trop pour moi ! » déclara Harry. « J'ai jamais eu l'intérêt d'Hermione pour la lecture. Si par la force des choses, ces derniers temps j'ai passé plus de temps à lire que pendant toute ma scolarité, ça m'étonnerait fort qu'il me vienne à l'idée d'aller voir tout ce qui y a là-dedans. Alors, si ça peut faire le bonheur de Poudlard… »

« Vous n'y pensez pas, Harry ! » répliqua gravement McGonagall. « Il serait déraisonnable et même monstrueux de mettre les trésors dont parlait à l'instant Hermione, à la disposition de jeunes étudiants insouciants et peu soigneux ! »

« Vous m'avez mal compris, » reprit Harry, « je parlais pas de tout donner à l'école ! Faudrait faire un tri… regarder ce qu'il serait bien de céder à Poudlard. Le truc, c'est qu'il y a des milliers de livres ici. Je me vois mal faire ça, d'autant que la bibliothèque de l'école n'a jamais fait partie de mes endroits favoris, j'ai aucune idée de ce qui pourrait lui manquer… Mme Pince pourrait peut-être s'en charger ! »

« Surtout pas malheureux ! » s'écria Hermione. « Comme nous te l'avons dit, tous ces livres sont centenaires… pour Mme Pince, ils seraient tous indispensables dans _sa_ bibliothèque ! Non, ce qu'il faudrait, c'est un conservateur qui commencerait par faire un inventaire complet. Ca ne serait pas vraiment du luxe, en à peine quelques rayons, j'ai vu plusieurs exemplaires du même ouvrage à des endroits différents. Apparemment, les _invités_ de la maison ont dû s'y succéder fréquemment et ne savaient pas ce qu'il y avait ici. Ils ont fait acheter les livres qui les intéressaient sans se poser de questions puis les ont rangés n'importe comment, là où y avait de la place ! »

« Va pour un conservateur ! » approuva Harry. « Il doit y en avoir d'excellents chez les gobelins, non ? »

« Sûrement, mais là, il en faudrait un qui ait une bonne connaissance de la bibliothèque de l'école, » précisa Hermione, « et c'est pas le cas des gobelins. J'aurais bien aimé m'en charger moi-même mais j'ai déjà la Présidence de _Lily et James_ et… c'est l'année des ASPIC ! »

« Et je songeais même pas à te le demander ! » remercia Harry. « Tu fais déjà un sacré boulot pour moi… Professeur McGonagall, parmi les anciens élèves, y aurait pas le phénomène dont j'ai besoin ? »

« Si c'est de Percy dont vous parlez, » nota McGonagall, « je crains que lui aussi soit très occupé en ce moment. Et il a aussi une Présidence ! »

« Non, je ne pensais pas à lui non plus, je suis bien conscient qu'en ce moment, à l'école, tout le monde est sur les dents ! » rétorqua Harry. « J'imaginais que vous auriez peut-être le souvenir d'un _rat de bibliothèque_ qui puisse faire mon affaire ! »

« Je n'ai pas de noms qui me viennent à l'esprit, » regretta McGonagall, « il faudrait que je ressorte les dossiers des anciens élèves… »

« Ayant été moi-même l'un de ces _rats de bibliothèque_ pendant six ans, » intervint Hermione, un peu pincée, « je crois que j'en connais quelques autres ! Je vais essayer de les contacter pour voir si l'un d'eux pourrait être intéressé… ce sera bien le diable si je n'en trouve pas un qui soit ravi de faire ce travail pour l'Elu… tout en se faisant de l'argent de poche au passage, ce qui pourrait être appréciable s'il était encore étudiant ! »

« Vous m'enlevez une épine du pied ! » confia McGonagall. « J'avoue qu'en ce moment, j'ai beaucoup à faire et que j'aurais été bien embarrassée d'avoir à me plonger dans les vieux dossiers, j'en ai bien assez avec les nouveaux… c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je suis ici ! »

« C'est vrai au fait ! Si nous allions discuter, derrière une tasse de café, de ce qui nous vaut le plaisir de vous voir ici avec plus de deux heures d'avance ! » enchaîna Harry. « Il faut que je vous prévienne que nous risquons d'être dérangés… j'attends des visiteurs d'une minute à l'autre ! »

La Directrice et les jeunes gens prirent places dans le petit salon, bientôt rejoints par Buddy. Un elfe apparut aussitôt pour faire le service tandis qu'Harry s'étonnait.

« Buddy… t'es encore là… et ton travail ? »

« Eh bien, figure toi que nous avons trouvé mon remplaçant et qu'il est d'ores et déjà opérationnel ! » expliqua un Buddy aux anges. « C'est avec une agréable surprise que, papa et moi, nous avons vu un de nos anciens employés répondre à notre offre d'emploi. C'était un très bon élément que nous avions laissé partir à contrecœur il y a quelques années. A priori, comme il ne s'entendait plus du tout avec son employeur actuel, il a sauté sur l'occasion dès qu'il a vu notre annonce. Evidemment, notre établissement a grandement évolué depuis son départ, notamment depuis que j'en ai pris la codirection, mais je pense qu'il n'aura aucun mal à s'y retrouver aussi à l'aise qu'un poisson dans l'eau ! »

« C'est formidable ! Tu vas pouvoir effectuer ta septième année sans arrière pensée, » ne manqua pas de se réjouir Harry, « mais ça m'explique pas pourquoi t'es là ! »

« Hermione m'a vanté les talents des gobelins que tu vas recevoir ! » développa Buddy. « Tu sais que, moi aussi, je m'intéresse aux livres et à l'histoire en général… alors je me suis dit que tu ne verrais pas d'inconvénients à ce que j'assiste à cette entrevue. Hermione m'a dit qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte de cours d'histoire de la magie assez extraordinaire. Les exposés engloberaient des faits et des évènements dont on ne nous parle pas dans l'enseignement traditionnel… ce qui en feraient des cours exceptionnels… de véritables cours d'Histoire. Alors, cela m'intéresse hautement ! »

« Oh… alors, t'as bien fait ! » affirma Harry.

« Et puis, en même temps, cela me permet de prendre la _température_ des lieux ! » compléta Buddy. « Je vous ai entendus tantôt. Il n'y a malheureusement pas que les livres qui soient centenaires ici. Si certains meubles feraient la joie des antiquaires ou des collectionneurs, ils ne cadrent pas avec la personnalité du propriétaire… mais j'ai déjà des idées. L'éventualité de voir disparaître quelques rayonnages, si j'ai tiré les bonnes conclusions de ce que j'ai ouï, m'ouvre des horizons superbes. Harry, je vais faire de cette bibliothèque un véritable espace de loisir et d'agrément. Chacun voudra se mettre à lire juste pour justifier le fait de pouvoir y séjourner ! »

Ce fut le moment que choisit Danish pour se transférer auprès d'Harry à qui il annonça :

« Les invités de Monsieur Harry sont arrivés ! Ils patientent dans le hall depuis vingt minutes déjà… »

« Quoi ? » s'offusqua Harry. « Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir prévenu dès leur arrivée ? »

« Ils ne le souhaitaient pas Monsieur Harry ! » répondit Danish. « Quand ils ont su que Monsieur Harry recevait Mme la Directrice de Poudlard pour prendre avec elle d'importantes décisions, ils ont déclaré vouloir attendre que la réunion se termine d'elle-même. Mais je me suis dit que Monsieur Harry avait peut-être perdu la notion du temps… comme cela lui arrive parfois quand il est avec ses amis. Alors j'ai pris sur moi de venir l'informer ! »

« Excellent Danish ! Excellent ! » loua chaleureusement Harry. « Tu fais bien de me rappeler à l'ordre. Nous tenons tous à l'honneur de Belcastel, hein. C'est très mal de faire attendre des invités aussi importants… j'arrive dans quelques secondes ! »

« Euh… Professeur McGonagall, » interrogea Harry, « est-ce qu'il y aurait un inconvénient à ce que des gobelins assistent à notre entretien… je veux dire… ces décisions importantes à prendre… elles sont pas secrètes, je suppose… il faudrait que je rattrape mon impolitesse ! Tovurk l'Erudite et Guvrok l'Enseignant ne sont pas n'importe quels gobelins : ce sont des puits de science et des sages. Dans le Monde Gobelin, on vient de loin pour les écouter… ils ne se déplacent jamais… sauf pour moi ! Et ils le font avec simplicité et courtoisie… »

« C'est d'accord, bien entendu ! Ce dont nous avons à parler n'a rien de secret, » s'empressa d'accepter McGonagall, « d'ailleurs Faldrig est actuellement ici pour faire le point avec le chef de chantier de Belcastel. Il serait le bienvenu aussi à cette discussion parce qu'il sera peut-être concerné par nos décisions… Mais j'aurais quand même une petite condition à formuler. Echange de bons procédés : vos gobelins assistent à mon exposé et j'assiste au leur ! Vous avez éveillé ma curiosité… et puis cela me fera une récréation. Il faudrait juste que je puisse envoyer un message à Percy afin qu'il réorganise l'après-midi en mon absence ! »

Harry invoqua Elloram, qui fut là dans l'instant, pour le mettre à la disposition de la Directrice. Lui-même se transféra dans le hall pour accueillir dignement ses vénérables hôtes et demander à un elfe d'aller quérir Faldrig.

Une fois que tout ce petit monde fut réuni, Harry fit les présentations pour ceux qui ne se connaissaient pas et tous purent s'installer dans le petit salon où le café attendait toujours.

Un nouvel elfe apparut, apportant une autre cafetière… à force de discuter, le contenu de la précédente avait refroidi et tout le monde savait bien que le café ne se réchauffait pas sans perdre de sa saveur. Il amenait également une théière ainsi que de ces savoureuses galettes au miel qu'Harry et Hermione avaient pu déguster lorsqu'ils avaient été reçus par le Conseil d'Administration de Gringotts.

Pendant que l'elfe faisait le service, McGonagall put enfin en venir à l'objet de sa visite.

« Comme vous le savez, » commença-t-elle, « ces dernières années, Poudlard ne faisait pas le plein. Pour l'accueil des étudiants, nous étions loin d'atteindre notre capacité maximale. L'année dernière a été la plus mauvaise jamais connue pour la fréquentation : deux cent trente sept élèves seulement ont suivi nos cours. Ce qui nous arrangeait bien d'ailleurs, du fait de la vétusté d'une partie de nos équipements, du fait aussi que certaines zones de l'école étaient parfaitement insalubres et inhabitables. »

« Si un corps professoral de la taille du nôtre est en mesure de faire face à un accroissement brutal du nombre des étudiants, » poursuivit la Directrice, « il pourrait difficilement assumer un effectif supérieur à quatre cent vingt unités. Dans sa composition actuelle, il ne lui serait pas permis d'accepter une plus large fréquentation tout en voulant relever ou même simplement préserver la qualité de son enseignement. Aussi bien potaches que professeurs ne sauraient y trouver leurs comptes ! »

Profitant d'une pause de McGonagall, Harry glissa :

« Vous avez besoin de plus de crédits pour renforcer votre équipe ? Si c'est que ça… »

« Si c'était aussi simple que ça ! » soupira McGonagall. « Nous avons quatre cent trente deux inscrits à ce jour. Mais des demandes tardives continuant de nous parvenir, leur nombre régulier nous permettait de faire des projections… nous nous étions préparés à accueillir cinq cents élèves environ. Après en avoir longuement discuté, les professeurs avaient donné leur accord de principe sur ce nombre déjà important… »

« Il en est pas question ! » protesta Harry. « Vous venez de dire qu'au-delà de quatre cent vingt, la qualité de l'enseignement s'en ressentirait ! »

« Pour des professeurs normaux, Harry ! » précisa McGonagall. « Pas pour les professeurs de Poudlard qui sont particulièrement attachés à leur école. Ils voient leur mission comme un sacerdoce. Ils étaient donc prêts à faire cet effort pour que personne ne soit laissé-pour-compte ! »

« Je ne suis pas d'accord ! » insista Harry. « Il faut embaucher pour compléter l'équipe. Je vois pas pourquoi les professeurs actuels devraient faire des sacrifices… »

« Oh ! Cette question n'est plus d'actualité ! » déclara McGonagall. « Au point où nous en sommes, compléter l'équipe ne sera pas suffisant. Il serait plutôt question de la doubler, voire même de la tripler ! »

« Nom d'un scroutt à p… heu… pardon… excusez-moi ! » répliqua Harry, ébahi. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Votre prestation à l'audience de mardi a fait la une des journaux de mercredi dans tout le Monde Magique ! » expliqua McGonagall. « Avec photos animées et commentaires dithyrambiques à l'appui. Dans l'après-midi de ce même mercredi, nous étions bombardés de près de cent nouvelles demandes d'inscription. Hier nous avons presque atteint le nombre de deux cent missives et en fin de matinée, au moment où j'ai quitté Poudlard, environ deux cents autres étaient arrivées… et j'ai bien peur que ce ne soit pas fini. Bref, nous avons des choix à faire ! »

« Je vois ! » réalisa Harry avec effarement. « Les chiffres ont pratiquement doublé en trois jours et nous sommes encore en plein déluge ! Mais comment ça se fait ? D'où sortent-ils tous ? Je croyais que nous avions déjà fait le tour des candidatures potentielles. Qu'en pensez-vous Professeur ? Vous êtes la plus qualifiée pour donner un avis et prendre les décisions qui s'imposent ! »

« J'imagine que tous ceux qui hésitaient encore, » supposa McGonagall, « ont fait le dernier pas en lisant que vous vous étiez proclamé. D'autant plus que le titre de _Plus Haute Autorité Morale du Monde Magique_, que vous ont décerné nos instances dirigeantes, reconnaît la teneur de votre déclaration comme un fait avéré ! »

« Mais quand-même… » s'étonna Harry, « cinq cent nouvelles demandes en trois jours, alors qu'auparavant, nous doublions déjà les effectifs par rapport à l'année dernière ! Faudrait s'interroger sur les motivations des candidats… je trouve pas que la perspective de faire une année à Poudlard en compagnie de _l'Elu_ soit une raison valable… faut-il accepter tout le monde ? Et puis pour les bourses, comment ça se passe ? Mince, Ron n'est pas là et Percy non plus… »

« Du côté des bourses, jusqu'à mercredi, ça allait… mais cela pourrait aller beaucoup moins bien maintenant… je vais y revenir tout à l'heure ! » exposa McGonagall. « Pour les demandes d'inscription, je suis entièrement d'accord avec vous. Il va falloir faire un tri sévère et essayer de savoir pourquoi les élèves s'inscrivent réellement : mettre le grappin sur l'Elu ou sur l'un de ses amis, ne serait effectivement pas un motif acceptable… mais il sera probablement très difficile de déterminer que les motivations exposées soient les bonnes ! »

« Avec Horace et les Directeurs de Maison, » poursuivit McGonagall, « nous nous sommes déjà penchés sur la question. Nous avons des demandes en provenance du Monde entier. Nous nous proposions d'éliminer d'office les demandes d'étudiants qui ne parlent pas notre langue ou trop mal. Nous comptions également refuser, dans la mesure du possible, les demandes de transfert d'élèves déjà scolarisés dans d'autres écoles… plus spécialement encore quand il s'agit d'écoles amies comme Beauxbâtons ou Durmstrang. Nous ne pouvons pas former tous les potaches de la planète… Malgré cela, nous devons nous demander s'il ne faudrait pas fixer une limite maximale aux effectifs que nous allons accueillir ! »

« Tout ça est parfait ! » approuva Harry. « Il faut donner la priorité aux élèves déjà inscrits à Poudlard l'année dernière et à ceux qui y ont déjà effectué une ou plusieurs années. Pour ceux qui ne parlent pas anglais, ils perdraient leur temps tout en nous faisant perdre le nôtre. Et pour ce qui est des transferts d'étudiants actuellement scolarisés, je suis d'accord aussi. Nous allons pas nous faire mal voir des autres écoles en puisant dans leurs effectifs… mais à part ça, pourquoi vous voulez limiter les inscriptions ? Tous les élèves qui le souhaitent et qui le méritent, devraient pouvoir profiter de nos structures, non ? »

« Le problème, Harry, » répondit McGonagall, « réside dans le fait que, sur la base des critères définis, nos premières analyses des nouvelles demandes nous permettent d'en écarter une sur deux. Ce qui nous en laisserait quand même deux cent cinquante à examiner de plus près… plus celles qui vont encore arriver pendant les jours qui viennent, si cela se passe comme la première fois. Mais même sans compter celles à venir, je crains que nous ne dépassions déjà les capacités d'accueil du nouveau Poudlard… »

Harry réfléchit rapidement et comprit pourquoi la Directrice avait souhaité la présence de Faldrig l'artisan. Il se tourna vers celui-ci pour lui demander :

« Comment on peut faire ? Est-il possible d'ajouter des étages aux tours et aux autres structures sur les fondations actuelles ? »

Alors que Faldrig allait répondre, McGonagall intervint une nouvelle fois.

« La principale question serait plutôt la suivante : faut-il voir aussi grand, pour ne pas dire trop grand, alors que cette affluence exceptionnelle se limitera peut-être à cette unique année ? Si par la suite nous revenions à des effectifs plus normaux, l'entretien de structures partiellement inutilisées nous obligerait, soit à augmenter les frais d'inscription, soit à vous solliciter davantage, soit à redevenir très dépendants du Ministère. De plus, il nous faudrait engager beaucoup de professeurs pour peut-être devoir les licencier dans un an… ce que je n'envisage qu'avec un déplaisir certain ! »

« Oui… je crois que je comprends mieux la situation, là ! » répliqua Harry. « Déjà, pour l'entretien… je suppose que si les gobelins s'en chargeaient, ça reviendrait moins cher… n'est ce pas, Faldrig ? Sans rogner sur les salaires de vos compatriotes, hein. Ils doivent travailler pour un revenu correct ! »

« Vous supposez bien Harry James Potter ! » confirma Faldrig. « Nos artisans travailleraient mieux pour un coût raisonnable… qui leur assurerait des rémunérations confortables… pour des gobelins ! Cependant, il y aurait une autre solution ! »

« Laquelle ? » demandèrent, avec un bel ensemble, McGonagall et Harry.

« Nous disposons de la Magie Mère, non ? » précisa Faldrig. « Je ne pense pas révéler un grand secret pour les personnes ici présentes, en révélant qu'Harry James Potter manipule la Magie des Magies et qu'il la maîtrise de mieux en mieux… »

« En effet, » intervint Harry, embarrassé, « c'est pas un secret pour les personnes présentes ou ça ne l'est plus… mais je souhaiterais tout de même que ça reste entre nous ! Je suis déjà bien assez sollicité sans que l'on en rajoute encore, hein ! Pardon de vous avoir coupé Faldrig, mais je voulais faire cette mise au point. Comment vous voyez les choses ? »

« Avec la Magie Mère, nous serions en mesure d'ensorceler l'ensemble des bâtiments et pas seulement les structures principales comme nous l'avions prévu jusqu'ici ! » reprit sereinement Faldrig. « Toute la construction pourrait ainsi s'adapter aux besoins de l'école ! »

« Oui… en somme, comme pour la salle sur demande ! » commenta Harry.

« Cela part du même principe, » déclara Faldrig, « mais dans une application moins complexe. Pour la salle sur demande, tout se crée à partir de rien. Enfin, ce n'est pas tout à fait cela. Il y a une énorme concentration d'une Magie très complexe à la base de tout. Celle-ci se façonne à la demande de n'importe qui, à partir du moment, bien sûr, où la demande répond aux critères. C'est-à-dire qu'elle ait un caractère d'urgence qui ne puisse être satisfait d'une manière différente… au moins sur le moment. »

« Pour les locaux de Poudlard, » continua Faldrig, « nous partirions d'une base matérielle existante : les structures en cours de construction, telles que nous les avions déjà projetées. Il nous faudrait y injecter plus de Magie Mère… beaucoup plus… énormément plus que ce que nous avons fait jusqu'ici ! Il nous faudrait aussi la lier différemment, la travailler avec une précision que seuls les maîtres, parmi nos artisans, sont capables d'atteindre. Mais surtout, il faudrait que chacun de ces artisans puisse disposer, en permanence, d'une grande quantité de Magie Mère… »

« Je sais déjà tout ça, » commenta Harry, « nous en avions beaucoup discuté. A la suite de quoi nous avions défini le premier projet… parce que je ne pouvais pas me démultiplier pour fournir plus de Magie Créatrice. Combien de ces fameux maîtres faudrait-il pour terminer les travaux avant la rentrée du premier septembre… »

« Pour assurer la rentrée du samedi quinze août ! » corrigea aussitôt McGonagall. « Nous prévoyons deux semaines d'évaluation pour déterminer le niveau des nombreux nouveaux élèves avant de les affecter dans les classes appropriées. Comme nos propres étudiants sont en vacances depuis début mai, cela ne réduira pas la durée de leur repos estival et ils pourront se familiariser avec les lieux… »

« Alors, il nous faudra tous ceux qui sont parvenus au rang de maître… » estima Faldrig.

« Tous ? » interrogea Harry avec inquiétude. « Ca fait combien ? Je vais pas pouvoir être en permanence avec plus d'une poignée d'entre vous… Et puis… nous ne pouvons pas mobiliser tous les maîtres-artisans gobelins. Ils ont certainement d'autres urgences ! »

« Le peuple gobelin ne compte guère plus d'une centaine d'artisans ayant le niveau requis ! Et tous devront être sur le chantier de Poudlard… même ceux qui supervisent les travaux de Belcastel… » nota Faldrig, avec un brin de déception, en faisant cette dernière remarque. « Car je vous rappelle qu'il a été demandé à tout membre de la communauté gobeline,_ d'apporter à Harry James Potter tout le soutien nécessaire à l'accomplissement de sa mission_ ! »

« Une… cent… une centaine… » ânonna Harry, effaré. « C'est fichu, là ! »

« Si je le propose, » souligna Faldrig, « c'est que c'est possible ! En utilisant tous nos maîtres-artisans, nous ferions d'une pierre deux coups : d'abord, nous serions en mesure de boucler le projet dans les temps. Ensuite, sur un tel chantier, avec les corrections apportées au plan de départ, ce serait une occasion unique pour tous nos maîtres de former leurs assistants à d'anciennes techniques très pointues, peu usitées de nos jours ! »

« Oui… mais comment je fais pour la Magie, moi ? » insista Harry. « Je vois pas comment je peux assurer une _grande quantité de magie_ à cent endroits en même temps ! »

« Mais je n'ai jamais dit que votre présence serait requise partout ! » fit remarquer Faldrig dans un sourire. « Cependant, la façon dont j'envisage de répondre à cette question, risque de créer quelques difficultés chez les sorciers ! »

« Dites toujours ! » l'encouragea Harry dans un regain d'espoir.

« Depuis mardi, les elfes semblent avoir récupéré la totalité de leurs pouvoirs… » avança Faldrig.

« Mais bien sûr ! Pourquoi j'y ai pas pensé moi-même ? » le coupa Harry dans un élan de compréhension euphorique. « Les elfes utilisent la Magie Mère, eux aussi ! Ils peuvent faire tout ce que je fais… et même plus… et mieux que moi ! »

« Pour l'instant ! » protesta vigoureusement Faldrig. « Je me suis laissé dire que vous, Harry James Potter, vous appreniez très vite. Les elfes ont la connaissance… qu'ils paraissent avoir décidé de partager avec vous. C'est une situation inédite… ainsi vous en saurez rapidement autant qu'eux. Et vous, vous disposez d'une puissance qui va bien au-delà de la leur… nous en aurons besoin pour les nouvelles salles sur demande ! »

« _Les_ salles sur demande ? » releva Harry.

« Oui ! » confirma Faldrig avec un petit air entendu. « Il y a deux ou trois petites choses qu'il faudra que je vois avec Harry James Potter dans les prochains temps… et en dehors de la présence de la Direction de l'école ! Au cours de cette entrevue, il serait fortement question de salles sur demande et de passages secrets… »

« Ha… non ! Pas de ça ! » s'exclama McGonagall, un peu revêche pour le coup. « Nous n'allons pas prévoir et aménager nous-mêmes des façons de contourner ou de jouer avec nos propres règles ! Les élèves font suffisamment preuve, généralement, d'une débrouillardise légendaire dans ce domaine… »

« C'est justement pour ça que Faldrig disait qu'il fallait qu'il en discute avec moi… _en dehors de la présence de la Direction de Poudlard !_ » expliqua Harry, en arborant une mine réjouie et quasi angélique.

« Donc… j'ai le feu vert, si je comprends bien ! » nota Faldrig. « Vous ne souhaitez pas en parler d'abord avec votre Conseil d'Administration ? Beaucoup de sorciers risquent de s'offusquer de voir les elfes à la manœuvre… aux côtés des gobelins qui plus est ! »

« Beaucoup de sorciers vont devoir s'arrêter de s'offusquer à tout bout de champ et pour n'importe quoi ! » affirma péremptoirement Harry. « Vous en pensez quoi, Mme la Directrice ? Avons-nous besoin d'avis supplémentaires ? »

« J'imagine que non ! » fit McGonagall. « En tout état de cause, le Conseil actuel n'est plus qu'un Conseil de transition… alors ! Passons plutôt à mon second problème… »

« Aïe… parce que c'est pas tout ? » déchanta aussitôt Harry.

« Pour les structures, c'est réglé ! » constata McGonagall. « Encore faudra-t-il que Maître Faldrig… »

« Faldrig tout court… » rectifia promptement l'intéressé, « ou, à la rigueur, Faldrig l'Artisan… si vous tenez à m'attribuer un titre ! »

« Je dis bien et je maintiens, _Maître_ Faldrig ! » tonna McGonagall. « Si les gobelins souhaitent avoir la place qui leur revient dans le Monde de la Magie pour ensuite la conserver, il faudra qu'eux aussi comprennent et acceptent certains principes… notamment celui qui préconise que, quand on excelle dans un domaine, l'on vous décerne le titre de Maître ! Si vous voulez être considérés par les sorciers, commencez par vous considérez vous-mêmes, reconnaissez vos valeurs personnelles et acceptez nos titres ! »

« Bien dit, nom d'un scroutt à pétard ! » jura Harry. « J'aurais dû trouver ça tout seul ! Tu me coupes la chique, là ! »

Après cette exclamation, le silence se fit et tous se tournèrent vers Harry. Ils semblaient tous surpris, excepté McGonagall qui avait un air plutôt amusé. Harry se demanda pourquoi et ce qu'il avait bien pu dire d'aussi extraordinaire… il n'avait fait que marquer son accord sur ce que venait de dire la Directrice, après tout. Comme le silence se prolongeait, il se remémora exactement les mots qu'il avait prononcés et subitement, son visage se teinta d'une belle couleur cramoisie.

« Heu… pardon ! Je voulais dire que _vous_ m'épatiez Madame la Directrice ! »

« Entre nous, Harry, » observa gentiment McGonagall, « le _tu me coupes la chique_, me convenait bien ! Tu y aurais ajouté un petit _Minerva_ derrière, que j'aurais trouvé cela parfaitement parfait ! »

Harry se mit à rougir de plus belle, d'autant plus qu'il n'arrivait pas à décider si McGonagall était sérieuse ou si elle se moquait affectueusement de lui. La mine de la Directrice, toujours fidèle à elle-même, ne l'aidait pas vraiment à faire le choix entre ces deux possibilités… ni les autres autour, qui le regardaient avec des sourires goguenards. Finalement, il opta pour la première version et prenant la Directrice au mot, il enfonça le clou :

« Et alors… quel est donc _ton_ second problème… _ma grande_ ? »

Comme si les observateurs assistaient à un match de Quidditch au cours duquel le joueur Harry venait de catapulter le souaffle tout droit en direction du joueur adverse, les sourires, plus narquois encore, se tournèrent vers McGonagall. Celle-ci, qui ne s'y attendait pas, marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de se mettre à rire franchement… pour la première fois de sa vie, devant des élèves.

Il est bien connu qu'un sourire illumine un visage. Mais là, il était très impressionnant de se rendre compte à quel point le rire pouvait changer du tout au tout, la physionomie de Minerva McGonagall. Harry se jura d'essayer de recommencer aussi souvent que possible.

« Oui mon _tout petit_ ! » enchaîna bientôt McGonagall. « Je disais donc qu'il faudrait encore que _Maître_ Faldrig nous fasse chiffrer les modifications par rapport au projet initial. Il est bien évident que des maîtres doivent être rémunérés en tant que tels… avec les dons collectés par l'Institut Dumbledore, depuis ta dotation personnelle de départ, nous atteignons maintenant un capital de deux millions quatre cent mille gallions. Peut-être que cela ne suffira pas… »

« Les gobelins peuvent… » commença Faldrig.

« Comme l'a fait justement remarquer la Directrice McGonagall, » intervint Harry, « les maîtres gobelins seront payés au juste prix de leur travail. Je verserai à l'Institut Dumbledore ce qui manquera pour qu'il en soit ainsi ! »

« Bon, mais avec tout cela, » intervint McGonagall, « je n'ai pas les enseignants nécessaires pour former autant d'élèves ! J'ai contacté pas mal de monde, mais tous se font tirer l'oreille. »

« Là, je comprends plus rien ! » rétorqua Harry. « Du côté des élèves, c'est de la folie… nous pourrions avoir tous les étudiants de la planète si nous y mettions pas bon ordre ! Comment ça se fait que nous ne retrouvions pas le même engouement du côté professoral ? »

« Tout simplement parce que la plupart des enseignants sont dans le privé, » expliqua McGonagall, « et qu'ils s'en tirent beaucoup mieux là-bas en termes de rémunération. Les émoluments versés par Poudlard, restrictions budgétaires obligeaient, ne sont pas attrayants. Même s'ils perdent certains de leurs élèves, ceux qui officient dans le privé auront encore des revenus supérieurs en travaillant moins que dans notre école… Quoique, maintenant, avec ce qui est en train de se produire, ils risquent de perdre beaucoup de leurs élèves ! »

« Je crois qu'il faut pas trop compter là-dessus... mais pourquoi n'avons-nous pas parlé de ça avant ? » interrogea Harry. « Tu aurais déjà dû me mettre au courant des conséquences des contraintes budgétaires habituellement imposées à notre école : c'est-à-dire que les salaires des enseignants étaient bien trop bas. Il va de soi que les professeurs eux aussi, doivent être payés à leur juste valeur, y compris les titulaires actuels. Les salaires de _tous_ les employés de Poudlard doivent être _revus_ en conséquence ! »

« Plus d'enseignants, réévaluation des appointements de l'ensemble du personnel : c'est bien, c'est généreux bien sûr… » répliqua McGonagall, « c'est même nécessaire compte tenu de notre discussion ! Mais cela aura une influence non négligeable sur le coût des inscriptions et donc, par ricochet, sur le montant des bourses accordées aux élèves pris en charge par la Fondation Sirius. C'est à cela que je faisais allusion au tout début : combien de nouveaux boursiers va-t-il y avoir dans les nouvelles inscriptions ? La Fondation sera-t-elle en mesure de répondre au surcoût des inscriptions et à l'affluence des nouvelles demandes ? »

« Elle le sera ! » s'engagea aussitôt Harry. « Pour la Fondation, comme pour l'Institut ! Je verrai cela dès que possible avec Aldrik, Percy et tous les intéressés. Surtout, te fais pas de bile à ce sujet ! »

OoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooO

Ce n'était pas les premiers exposés de Tovurk l'Erudite et de Guvrok l'Enseignant, auxquels Hermione et Harry assistaient. Pourtant, ils étaient toujours aussi intéressés par tout ce qu'ils entendaient. Même à l'écoute de la première partie qu'ils connaissaient déjà.

Car en effet, à la demande d'Harry, les deux gobelins s'étaient livrés, au pied levé, à un résumé-synthèse de ce qu'ils avaient déjà abordé de façon à ce que le Professeur McGonagall et Buddy ne soient pas perdus.

Et perdus, ils ne l'étaient pas. Tout comme Hermione et Harry, ils étaient suspendus aux paroles de Tovurk et de Guvrok, ils s'en délectaient. Il faut dire que les deux Maîtres Gobelins avaient un talent de conteur inouï. S'ils donnaient bien les dates et les faits précis, ils savaient les présenter de manière à captiver leur auditoire. Même les allers et venues des elfes, venant offrir des rafraichissements ou un goûter, ne parvenaient pas à troubler l'attention des participants.

L'Histoire de la Magie était bel et bien abordée mais elle s'inscrivait dans un ensemble plus large ne laissant aux sorciers que la juste contribution qui leur revenait. Contrairement à l'enseignement officiel traditionnel ayant cours dans les écoles de sorcellerie et faisant la part belle aux sorciers, les exposés des deux gobelins situaient la chronologie des évènements dans un contexte neutre.

Les faits et points marquants étaient revisités en tenant compte de l'existence des autres communautés, des problèmes de celles-ci, de leurs impératifs, de leurs espérances, de leurs revendications… A la lumière de ces précisions, certains épisodes présentés comme de hauts faits, de grandes avancées, voire même de grandes victoires dans les manuels officiels, apparaissaient maintenant beaucoup moins glorieux pour ne pas dire carrément sordides.

C'était assez logique, bien entendu. Les vainqueurs écrivant généralement l'histoire, ils le faisaient à leur façon en présentant les choses à leur avantage. Et ce d'autant plus, en ce cas d'espèce, que les sorciers n'avaient que peu d'estime pour les autres créatures magiques.

Comme Hermione et Harry lors des rencontres précédentes, McGonagall et Buddy intervinrent souvent pour discuter l'un ou l'autre point, demander des précisions, commenter l'approche historique nouvelle des faits. Cela donnait à la leçon un aspect interactif où tout le monde prenait sa part… si bien que le temps filait sans que nul ne s'en rendît compte.

Quand l'heure du cours de rattrapage que McGonagall était censée assurer arriva, celle-ci, avec l'assentiment de ses élèves, proposa aux deux gobelins de poursuivre après s'être enquise, toutefois, que cela ne bouleversait pas leurs emplois du temps. Les érudits ne se firent pas prier et reprirent leur narration.

Depuis la reprise, Harry, tout en écoutant attentivement, observait la Directrice de Poudlard. Si elle aussi était plus qu'attentive, elle n'intervenait plus dans la discussion et son regard restait souvent fixe. Son esprit semblait être le terrain d'une activité intense. Analyses, supputations, desseins, naissaient au fur et à mesure de l'avancement du cours. Se pouvait-il que McGonagall, en ayant assisté à cette seule séance, en soit arrivée à envisager ce qu'Harry s'était résolu à lui suggérer sous peu ?

A la fin de la conférence, le silence se fit. Chacun prenait quelques instants pour savourer ce moment privilégié passé ensemble et se préparait à se lever pour prendre amicalement congé des autres. N'y tenant plus et surtout, voulant profiter d'une occasion favorable qui ne se représenterait peut-être pas, Harry décida de battre le fer tant qu'il était chaud.

« C'est dommage que l'histoire de la magie ne soit pas enseignée de cette façon à Poudlard ! » commenta-t-il d'un air faussement innocent, en dévisageant la Directrice.

« C'est justement ce que j'étais en train de me dire. » Révéla McGonagall. « Mais il faut bien reconnaître que ce que nous venons d'entendre s'écarte énormément du programme validé par le Ministère. En outre je ne sais pas dans quelle mesure le professeur Binns serait capable de changer sa méthode pédagogique et s'il serait à même d'intégrer des nouveautés dans son cours… il enseignait déjà lorsque j'étais moi-même étudiante et le contenu de ses cours n'a pas varié depuis. C'est vous dire ! »

« Ce qui est important, » déclara Hermione, « c'est de savoir quelle est la vérité historique ! Les faits sont les faits. C'est Binns lui-même qui me l'a fait remarquer en cours. S'il savait que ce qu'il enseigne ne représente qu'une facette de ces faits, je pense qu'il saurait en tirer les conséquences pour adapter ses leçons… mais quant à changer de méthode ! »

« Et pour ce qui est du Ministère, » estima Harry, « s'il a pas jugé utile de revoir le contenu du cours d'Histoire de la Magie depuis plus de cinquante ans, je crois qu'il est temps qu'il se mettre au boulot ! Mais de toute façon, l'école n'est pas obligatoire. Je suppose donc que l'enseignement dispensé doit s'accommoder de souplesse. Car comment contrôler les connaissances transmises par les professeurs du privé. Et en parlant du privé, notre école est bien un établissement privé, non ? »

« C'est juste, » nota McGonagall, « mais c'est bien plus complexe qu'il n'y paraît ! Nous sommes bel et bien un établissement privé et à ce titre, nous disposons d'une certaine liberté, sur le papier, quant aux matières enseignées et à leurs contenus. Cependant, de tous temps, l'école ayant toujours eu besoin des subsides du Ministère, se retrouvait plus ou moins sous sa tutelle. Ainsi, dernièrement, notre liberté se limitait au seul choix des matières optionnelles enseignées… et encore ! »

« De toute façon, d'une manière ou d'une autre, le Ministère a toujours exercé un contrôle sur l'enseignement. » Poursuivit McGonagall. « Même les précepteurs du privé ne sont pas libres. Pour pouvoir enseigner, tout éducateur doit obtenir un agrément ministériel. Pour cela, après avoir fait la preuve de ses compétences, ses diplômes en poche, il doit se conformer à la ligne directrice dictée par les pouvoirs publics. »

« Bref, » conclut Harry, « si je comprends bien, pour changer quoi que ce soit au cours d'Histoire de la Magie, il faut l'accord du Ministère… même si ce que nous enseignons est obsolète ou même carrément faux ! »

« Il vaudrait mieux en effet ! » répondit McGonagall. « Si le Ministère venait à prendre ombrage de ce que nous enseignons et décidait de nous retirer son aval officiel, liberté retrouvée ou pas, je pense que nous y perdrions une bonne partie de nos pensionnaires ! »

« Eh bien, il me semble que nous avons justement un Ministre sous la main … » jubila Harry. « Appelons-le pour lui poser la question… Danish ! »

L'elfe se transféra dans la seconde.

« Oui, Monsieur Harry ! »

« Danish, j'aimerais que tu te rendes auprès du Ministre de la Magie et que tu te renseignes pour savoir s'il aurait la possibilité de nous consacrer quelques instants… »

Aussitôt que l'elfe eut disparu, une idée qui avait déjà traversé l'esprit d'Harry en fin de matinée, lui revint. C'était osé, provocant… c'était probablement choquant mais là encore, c'était le moment ou jamais…

« Spearow ! » appela-t-il.

« Qu'y a-t-il pour votre service, Monsieur Harry ? » s'empressa de demander l'intéressé dès qu'il eut fait irruption dans le salon.

« Il faudrait que tu me trouves le Professeur Randell et les Directeurs de Maisons… tant que nous y sommes, Kingsley Shacklebolt serait le bienvenu lui aussi ! Et quand tu les auras tous trouvés, reviens ici toi aussi ! »

« Bien, Monsieur Harry, je m'en occupe ! » affirma Spearow avant de s'évaporer.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe, Harry ? Pourquoi tout ce monde ? Qu'as-tu en tête ? » l'interrogea Hermione.

« Patience, Herm' ! » temporisa Harry. « Tu vas bientôt l'apprendre… en même temps que tous les autres ! »

« Ne serait-il pas temps, pour nous, de nous retirer ? » demanda modestement Tovurk en se levant, aussitôt imitée par son confrère et par Faldrig.

« Non, pas encore ! » déclara Harry. « _Le Juste_ a besoin de Maître Tovurk et de Maître Guvrok pour sa mission ! »

C'était la première fois qu'Harry revendiquait son titre gobelin. Cela ne manqua pas d'être remarqué et apprécié comme il se doit par les deux érudits qui reprirent sereinement leurs places sans demander plus d'explications.

Du coup, Faldrig ne sachant que faire, Harry s'avança vers lui pour lui serrer chaleureusement la main tout en l'encourageant à prendre très rapidement toutes les dispositions nécessaires à un avancement rapide du nouveau projet.

Après quelques instants, Danish et Arthur se matérialisèrent dans la bibliothèque.

« Ah ! Arthur, » s'enquit Harry, « comment ça se passe avec le Magenmagot ? »

« Nous avançons bien ! » répondit Arthur. « Les idées cheminent dans les esprits. Des théories naissent et sont débattues. Des visions apparaissent. Cependant, le plus dur reste à faire : nous mettre d'accord sur un projet commun ! Mais presque tout le Magenmagot semble gagné par un réel enthousiasme. L'importance des moments que nous vivons incite les Magistrats à coopérer, à donner leurs points de vue. La perspective de ce qui pourrait résulter de nos travaux les galvanise. Chacun veut y prendre part. Nul ne veut rester en marge de l'histoire ! »

« Aïe ! Désolé de t'avoir dérangé alors... » regretta Harry, « rien ne pressait à ce point ! Nous aurions pu attendre la fin de vos… »

« Pas de souci, Harry ! » Le coupa Arthur. « Nous étions en train de faire un compte-rendu pour les treize nouveaux membres qui viennent de nous rejoindre. Ma présence n'était pas indispensable. »

« Treize ? » s'étonna Harry.

« Oui, pour remplacer Dolorès Ombrage et les sept qui se sont démis lors du procès de Malefoy junior, plus Ruth Combs et les quatre qui l'ont accompagnée à son départ ! »

« Y en a eu que quatre pour partir avec Mrs Combs… » nota Harry, « j'aurais pensé qu'ils seraient plus ! »

« Moi aussi ! » ajouta Arthur. « Mais les Magistrats semblent décidés à te faire confiance. Ils ont vu d'un bon œil ton attente d'une société plus juste… et surtout, ils ont été amadoués par ton refus de prendre le pouvoir, de leur imposer tes volontés ainsi que tu aurais pu le faire ! Ils apprécient que tu leur laisses le soin de faire naître le Monde dont tu as esquissé les contours ! »

« Bah ! C'est plutôt bienvenu qu'ils le prennent comme ça ! » confessa Harry. « Car moi, je me serais assez mal vu à la barre. Critiquer… suggérer… donner des conseils… c'est facile et ça coûte pas grand-chose. Mais palabrer, discuter et batailler sans fin, construire, mettre tout en place, veiller aux détails… très peu pour moi ! »

« C'est bien comme ça que nous l'avions compris avec Griselda et Kingsley ! » souligna Arthur dans un clin d'œil. « Cela nous convient bien et nous profitons de la bonne aubaine sans bouder notre plaisir de pouvoir mettre les bouchées doubles ! »

« Et vous comptez dévoiler le résultat de vos travaux quand ? » demanda Harry.

« Comme je te le disais, nous avançons bien et le projet commun commence à se dessiner. Cependant, même si nous arrivons à le définir pendant notre séjour ici, nous attendrons quelques jours avant de le rendre public. Nous le peaufinerons encore un peu après avoir quitté Belcastel. Ainsi, même s'il sera évident que tu en auras été l'inspirateur, nous éviterons que l'on te soupçonne d'avoir pris le Magenmagot en otage pour imposer tes vues ! »

« Ha ! La politique ! » S'exclama Harry dans un gros soupir.

« Eh oui, » confirma Arthur, « il faut faire avec puisqu'on ne peut pas faire sans ! Mais bon… qu'est-ce qui nécessitait ma présence ? »

Harry fit patienter M Weasley le temps que tous ceux dont il avait réclamé la présence soient arrivés. Puis Minerva McGonagall se chargea de faire une synthèse de ce qui s'était dit dans l'après-midi et des décisions prises. Elle termina par le sujet qui avait requis la présence de ceux qui venaient de rejoindre le groupe… le cours d'Histoire de la Magie et sa réforme souhaitable.

« Si j'ai bien compris, » résuma Slughorn, « il ne s'agirait pas seulement d'une remise à jour incluant les évolutions récentes mais d'un grand toilettage accompagné d'un repositionnement historique complet ! »

« Tout à fait ! » confirma McGonagall.

« Mais… même si nous en adoptions le principe, comment ferions nous ? » s'inquiéta Flitwick, « les programmes n'existent pas et il est impossible de les mettre au point pour la rentrée prochaine ! »

« Sans compter que la révision dont il est question va certainement créer émoi et fronde parmi nos congénères ! » enchaîna Chourave.

« Eh bien, » intervint Harry, « la meilleure défense étant l'attaque, pour affronter la révolte, faisons carrément la révolution ! »

« Doucement, doucement, » s'alarma Arthur, « qu'est ce que tu entends par là ? Il faut éviter les accrochages mineurs, nos concitoyens vont avoir suffisamment de bouleversements révolutionnaires à se mettre sous la dent d'ici peu ! Le cours d'Histoire de la Magie est secondaire pour ne pas dire insignifiant dans tout ce qui se prépare… évitons d'y perdre une énergie qui sera bien utile ailleurs ! »

« Au contraire, » réfuta Harry, soudainement pugnace, « de secondaire, il va passer fer de lance car il sera mis au point et enseigné par les gobelins ! »

Cette affirmation laissa tous les interlocuteurs du Survivant momentanément sans voix. Tous, sauf McGonagall qui s'y attendait et qui fut donc la première à réagir. Se tournant vers Tovurk et Guvrok, elle demanda :

« Je suppose que les jeunes gobelins suivent des cours d'Histoire de la Magie ? Comment sont-ils articulés ? Pourrions-nous obtenir les programmes et les leçons ? Et auriez-vous des enseignants qualifiés à nous recommander ? »

« Un jeune gobelin commence son cycle d'enseignement secondaire à 16 ans. » répondit Guvrok l'enseignant. « Le cursus s'achevant à 26 ans, les cours sont découpés en 10 programmes successifs correspondants aux 10 années scolaires. Nous les tenons bien entendu à votre disposition… mais ils ne seront pas utilisables tels quels, il faudrait les remanier pour les faire correspondre à vos 7 années d'études ! »

« J'en reviens à ce que je disais, » insista Flitwick, « il ne nous sera pas possible d'étudier sérieusement ces cours, de les redécouper et de les valider pour la rentrée ! Et puis, que faisons-nous de Binns ? »

Cette nouvelle intervention du petit Directeur de la Maison Serdaigle jeta un froid. Harry en profita pour demander à Arthur :

« J'ai entendu dire que le Ministère conservait secrètement des retourneurs de temps… est-ce vrai ? »

« Oui… et non ! » répondit le Ministre. « Ils ont été détruits ou sérieusement endommagés dans la bataille du Département des Mystères. Comme ce Département est conservateur, les débris sont toujours là mais personne, à ma connaissance, n'a réussi à en réparer un ! »

« Ca devrait pas poser trop de problèmes alors ! » déclara Harry en se disant, qu'avec l'aide des elfes, il arriverait bien à faire quelque chose de ces débris.

« Ces objets sont dangereux, les conséquences de leurs usages sont imprévisibles et peuvent se révéler catastrophiques ! » avertit solennellement Slughorn.

« Pas si nous chargeons les elfes d'en contrôler strictement l'utilisation ! » affirma Harry.

« Attends Harry, » tenta encore de temporiser Arthur, « ce que tu veux faire avec ce cours d'Histoire de la Magie peut paraître accessoire et pourrait entrainer ce qui semblerait juste une tempête dans un verre d'eau. Mais les implications pourraient être désastreuses : l'opposition pourrait en faire son cheval de bataille en vue de rassembler une large opinion contre nous. Ensuite nous pourrions avoir à faire face à un bloc très uni et rencontrer une farouche résistance pour les réformes vraiment importantes ! T'es prêt à prendre ce risque ? »

« Tôt ou tard, les réformes passeront… » prophétisa Harry sur un ton combatif, « et elles auront d'autant plus de chances de passer qu'on aura formé la population et les futurs décideurs dans des écoles délivrant un enseignement de qualité, le plus objectif possible ! »

« Je changerai pas d'avis, Arthur… » poursuivit-il, buté. « Ce que nous allons faire à Poudlard est pour le plus grand bien de tous. Cela retardera peut-être certaines choses dans un premier temps, mais elles auront plus de chances de se produire et surtout de durer ! Alors, avec ou sans l'appui du Ministère, la réforme de l'enseignement à Poudlard, école privée indépendante, est en route ! »

« Tu sais bien que cela se fera avec l'appui du Ministère, » assura Arthur, décontenancé, « c'est seulement que cela n'arrive pas au meilleur moment dans notre agenda ! »

« Je propose une chose, Arthur, » concéda Harry, « le Ministère pourrait nommer des techniciens honnêtes, des historiens reconnus, chargés d'étudier les programmes gobelins. De leur côté, Tovurk et Guvrok pourraient réunir les spécialistes de leur peuple. Ensemble, cette commission technique pourrait remanier et valider les nouveaux programmes. Ainsi, entièrement développée sous le contrôle du Ministère, cette modernisation pourrait apparaître comme une initiative légitime de sa part… »

« D'autant plus qu'il ne sera pas nécessaire de rendre public que la base de révision des cours aura été gobeline ! » renchérit Guvrok. « Et les Gobelins pourraient donner plus d'impact à la chose en annonçant l'adoption des mêmes programmes dans ses propres écoles ! »

« Puisqu'il faut en passer par là… » maugréa Arthur, « mais je ne vous cacherai pas que ça me plaît pas du tout ! A vouloir tout faire en même temps on risque fort de tout faire rater. »

« Justement, Arthur, » intervint McGonagall, « pourquoi vouloir lancer les réformes politiques tout de suite ? Elles doivent déterminer l'avenir de l'ensemble du Monde Magique. Il vaut mieux ne pas donner la déplorable impression que les décisions qui vont être prises l'auront été dans la précipitation juste pour plaire à l'Elu ou sous sa pression. »

« Au contraire, prenez le temps de tester vos idées pour bâtir un projet qui puisse convenir au plus grand nombre possible de sorciers et pas seulement à quelques décisionnaires désireux de laisser leurs marques dans l'histoire ! »

« Les changements instillés à Poudlard pourraient servir de sonde. Comme tu l'as dit toi-même, la plus grande partie de nos concitoyens verront ces changements comme des amendements mineurs. Mais si nous nous y prenions bien et que ces évolutions leur apparaissaient positives, cela pourrait leur permettre d'envisager plus favorablement les grandes réformes à venir ! »

« C'est vrai ça ! » commenta Harry. « On est pas à quelques mois près, ça fait des siècles que rien ne bouge… Par contre, à Poudlard, on peut y aller franco, c'est le moment ou jamais. Et pas seulement pour l'Histoire de la Magie ! Par exemple, le cours d'Etude des Moldus devrait être entièrement repensé. J'aimerais bien aussi qu'on se penche un peu sur les _recettes_ du Professeur Rogue, qu'on teste ses potions… que tout le monde puisse profiter, comme je l'ai fait, de son expérience. Et finalement, faire travailler les élèves sur des manuels estampillés _suivant_ _les recommandations de Maître Séverus Rogue_, serait un juste retour des choses... une sorte d'hommage posthume. »

McGonagall resta sans voix cette fois. Les évènements la dépassaient. Si elle était globalement d'accord avec Harry, le suivre signifiait qu'à la mise à jour du programme d'Histoire de la Magie, l'on ajouterait le dépoussiérage de celui de Potions et la complète refonte de celui d'Etude des Moldus. C'était impossible d'organiser tout cela pour la rentrée prochaine. Elle avait besoin de temps pour mettre tout en place.

« Je sais pas, » hésita Harry, pour la première fois, en voyant la perplexité de la Directrice, « ça vous semble tellement énorme ce que je demande ? »

« Pour sûr, non ! » répondit, avant tout autre, une Hermione enthousiaste. « Je crois même que, tant qu'à faire, il faut aller au fond des choses : par exemple, j'ai toujours été agacée par le fait que beaucoup de nos camarades savent à peine écrire et encore moins compter ! Les moldus ont des cours d'anglais et de mathématiques jusqu'en fin de second cycle. Pour les sorciers, tout s'arrête à 11 ans, quand ils rejoignent Poudlard… je ne pense pas que les bases acquises à cet âge soient suffisantes ! »

« Et j'ai un bon exemple sur la question, » renchérit Harry, qui venait de retrouver tout son allant dans le soutien de son amie, « mon parrain… Sirius Black… sans dénigrer le grand sorcier au grand cœur qu'il était, j'avoue que quand il m'envoyait des hiboux à l'école, j'étais assez surpris par son écriture hésitante, rudimentaire. Visiblement, sur ce plan là, il en était resté au niveau d'un gamin. Avec ce que j'avais appris chez les moldus, j'en savais autant que lui… »

« Exactement ! » appuya Hermione. « Il ne faut pas aller chercher plus loin les raisons de l'échec de certains élèves : si prendre des notes est déjà un problème pour eux, tout le reste est fichu d'avance ! »

« Mais enfin, » réussit à glisser Arthur, « nous n'en sommes quand même pas là ! Vous exagérez tous les deux, qu'en pensent les professeurs ? »

« Eh bien, » expliqua Slughorn, prenant la parole à la place d'une Minerva amorphe dont les affaires ne s'arrangeaient décidément pas, « si nous devions tenir compte de l'orthographe et de la grammaire, sans même parler de la syntaxe ou du style, dans les devoirs rendus par nos étudiants… il est clair que cela changerait les résultats du tout au tout ! Mais comme l'école de magie n'enseigne ni la langue, ni la rhétorique, nous en faisons abstraction dans nos notations. Du moment que les compositions sont à peu près compréhensibles, nous nous en satisfaisons. Dans les faits, pour cet enseignement de base, nous nous en remettons aux familles. »

« Et il est vrai que du coup, c'est une forme d'injustice ! » remarqua la brave Pomona Chourave. « Car ceux qui sont le mieux lotis dans ce domaine, sont ceux dont les parents ont les connaissances et le temps nécessaire pour les leur transmettre ou qui peuvent se permettre de leur offrir des cours, voire même des précepteurs. En définitive, il faut bien admettre que, calcul, lecture et écriture, qui sont les fondements de la connaissance et de la culture, restent l'apanage, dans le Monde de la Sorcellerie, de la frange la plus aisée de la société ! »

« Nous pourrions argumenter là-dessus essentiellement ! » défendit Arthur qui entrevoyait un possible terrain d'entente. « En mettant l'accent sur cette véritable nouveauté, en la présentant comme la volonté d'offrir à tous le même enseignement, les mêmes chances… le reste pourrait passer pour une mise à jour justifiée après tant d'années d'immobilisme ! »

« Je ne voudrais pas m'imposer comme le rabat-joie de service, » réitéra Flitwick, « mais encore une fois… pour les programmes ! »

« Nous pouvons vous aider... » proposa Tovurk l'érudite, d'une voix tranquille mais qui en imposait. « L'anglais n'est pas la langue maternelle des gobelins. Aussi nos écoles se chargent-elles d'inculquer cette connaissance à notre population. Elles enseignent, d'ailleurs aussi, d'autres langues en option. Il sera facile d'adapter nos cours d'anglais en se rapprochant des cours moldus dont le cycle secondaire comporte sept années, comme le vôtre. Il suffira de changer les références littéraires à incorporer dans les programmes en prenant des exemples dans la littérature sorcière ! »

« De même pour les mathématiques, » compléta Guvrok l'enseignant, « tout le monde semble croire que les gobelins naissent en sachant compter. Si nous avons bien des prédispositions en la matière, notre maîtrise dans le domaine résulte d'une instruction rigoureuse généralisée. Pour le redécoupage des cours, nous pouvons également nous référer à ceux des moldus… mais en les allégeant allègrement : chez eux, il est nécessaire d'approfondir cette matière dans le but de stimuler des vocations pour la recherche scientifique. Mais chez vous, cette dernière est quasiment inexistante… vous, vous avez la magie… chacun son domaine ! »

« Voilà le moyen de boucler la boucle ! » conclut Arthur. « Que l'on décide d'incorporer un cours de mathématiques dans notre enseignement et que l'on choisisse des gobelins, qui passent pour les meilleurs en la matière, comme professeurs, voilà qui peut très bien se défendre. Que l'on prenne aussi des gobelins pour enseigner un cours de langue qui n'existait pas auparavant et que tout le monde considèrera, malgré tout ce que nous pourrons faire pour le mettre en avant, comme accessoire, passera dans la foulée… et dans cette foulée, la révision du cours d'histoire de la magie sera anecdotique. D'autant plus que je retiens la suggestion de Guvrok l'enseignant : nous ferons passer cela comme un échange de bons procédés… nous prenons les cours d'anglais et de maths des gobelins et ils prennent notre cours d'histoire de la magie, même si nous leur confions le soin de l'enseigner chez nous ! »

« Par Merlin, » commenta Slughorn, « Arthur, tu te révèles en tant que politicien des plus redoutables ! Même si je ne doutais absolument pas de tes qualités humaines, cet aspect de ta personnalité est une grande surprise, surprise que je savoure par ailleurs… à mon âge, il n'y a plus tellement d'occasions d'être étonné. Alors avec Harry et toi, je suis servi : voilà deux excellentes raisons pour moi de continuer à œuvrer parmi vous pendant quelques années encore ! »

« Et tu n'as pas tout suivi de bout en bout ! » se permit Kingsley. « En quelques jours, j'ai vu des stratèges de grande classe à la manœuvre : Oliver Sturgess, notre Harry national et ce bon vieil Arthur ! C'est une véritable délectation que de prendre du recul pour les observer. Aujourd'hui encore, je suis ébahi, je m'interroge sur qui manipule qui… mais bon, comme tous semblent y avoir trouvé leur compte, ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance. En tout cas, nous avons la preuve qu'Harry a été à très bonne école avec notre regretté Dumbledore… il faut dire que lui avait la stature d'un grand Maître ! »

« Bon, et pour les autres… » interrogea McGonagall en observant, tour à tour, les autres membres du groupe, « vous ne vous êtes pas exprimés. Vous n'avez pas d'objections à faire, une suggestion, une remarque ? »

Buddy et le professeur Randell firent non de la tête. Par contre Filius Flitwick en profita pour faire part, une nouvelle fois, de sa préoccupation :

« Et pour Binns, qu'est-ce qu'on fait… en admettant qu'il veuille bien se plier à ce que nous déciderons ? »

« Ce qui serait bien, » répondit Hermione en dévisageant longuement Harry, « ce serait de lui faire comprendre qu'il est temps pour lui de se reposer ! De lui expliquer qu'il y a autre chose que ce néant permanent dans lequel il évolue actuellement… évidemment, à un esprit terre à terre comme le sien, qui ne jure que par les faits, l'idéal serait de le lui prouver, mais ça ! »

Harry ne fut pas bien long à comprendre ce qu'Hermione attendait de lui. Il se demanda s'il lui serait possible de faire pénétrer un fantôme dans le voile. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Les fantômes étaient bien… morts.

« Je vais m'y coller, » déclara-t-il, « et si ça marche pas, on avisera ! »

« Bon, » résuma McGonagall, « pour l'Histoire de la Magie c'est réglé mais je me retrouve avec des matières supplémentaires à insérer dans les emplois du temps. En plus, si j'ai bien compris, le cours de Potions est à revisiter tandis que celui d'Etude des Moldus est à remettre sur pieds… je me demande si j'ai bien fait de venir, moi ! »

Ne sachant pas si les paroles de la Directrice constituaient un reproche ou une boutade, se sentant un peu coupable, Harry sentit le besoin de se justifier :

« Allez quoi ! Tu n'es pas toute seule, Minerva. Avec de la foi et de la bonne volonté de la part de tous, on va y arriver… parce qu'au fond de moi, je suis persuadé que tout passe par Poudlard. Oui… tout commence à Poudlard… tout a commencé à Poudlard pour moi ! Et si nous voulons changer les choses, je suis sûr que c'est à Poudlard qu'il faut commencer… »

« Ce n'est pas faux ! » intervint Elliot qui, pour la première fois, se permettait de donner un avis. « Si la politique venait à échouer, le salut pourrait venir des étudiants formés à Poudlard. Soignons notre école et donnons-lui tous les atouts pour qu'elle soit à même de façonner les dirigeants que nous nous souhaitons pour demain, ceux qui seront susceptibles de prendre la suite pour réformer durablement notre Monde. »

« Et dans cette optique, » compléta Shacklebolt, « les cours annexes, comme ceux d'Etude des Moldus, d'Histoire de la Magie… peut-être même de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, et les nouveaux cours, où tout est à inventer, nous serons d'un grand secours. Ils peuvent même être déterminants. Outre le fait qu'ils soient novateurs, il faut les rendre attrayants, faire en sorte que nos jeunes soient ravis et impatients d'y assister. Si nous arrivons à faire ça, nous pourrons les utiliser pour véhiculer les messages que nous voulons faire passer… »

« Mais faisons bien attention à ce que nous allons faire ! » tempéra McGonagall. « Repositionnement de notre enseignement pour le rendre objectif… le plus conforme possible avec la réalité… oui ! Lavage de cerveau, endoctrinement, démagogie… non ! J'y veillerai personnellement. »

« Cela va sans dire… » la rasséréna Arthur.

« Oui, mais ça va mieux en le disant… pour éviter toute confusion ! » persista la directrice.

« Et donc, » enchaîna-t-elle, sans transition, en se tournant vers Tovurk et Guvrok, « les Gobelins se chargent de nous présenter tous les candidats nécessaires afin d'assurer les postes d'enseignants des matières : Anglais, Mathématiques et Histoire de la Magie ? »

Aux signes affirmatifs des intéressés, elle poursuivit :

« Et ils s'engagent également à fournir tous les programmes en temps voulu… »

« Le Juste s'y est engagé. Il a donc engagé le peuple Gobelin avec lui ! » rétorqua Tovurk l'Erudite avec étonnement devant ce qui lui semblait une évidence qu'il n'y avait aucunement lieu de confirmer.

La surprise changea de camp car, si l'on savait que _Le Juste_ désignait Harry, personne, à l'exception d'Hermione, Buddy et Harry, ne comprenait en quoi les promesses de ce dernier obligeaient les gobelins.

« Naturellement, Horace, » reprit Minerva après un temps d'arrêt, « vous vous chargez d'organiser les choses pour le cours de Potions… »

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question. McGonagall avait repris son self-control. De même elle reprenait la barre aussi dans un domaine où elle excellait depuis des années. Et donc, elle dispensait les rôles et les tâches.

« Naturellement ! » Garantit fermement Slughorn, qui comprenait que la Directrice avait besoin de soutien. « Je m'occupe d'étudier avec quelques relations compétentes, les procédures de Séverus… Harry, il me faudra tous tes exemplaires de ses manuels annotés ! »

« Tu les auras bien sûr… » s'empressa d'accepter l'intéressé, « ou du moins, t'auras autant de copies qu'il t'en faudra, je garde les originaux… c'est un cadeau… personnel ! »

« Et je ne voudrais pas t'alarmer inutilement » continua Slughorn, « mais au sujet des retourneurs de temps, ils deviennent cruciaux avec tout ce qui est en cours. Sans eux nous n'aurons aucune chance d'accomplir tout cela pour le quinze août ! »

« Oui… oui… j'en suis conscient ! Mes elfes seront sur le pont… je suis sûr qu'ils sauront en réparer un et qu'ils pourront le dupliquer… et ils dupliqueront aussi les _Manuels du Prince de Sang Mêlé_ ! »

« Encore une question en voie de résolution ! » nota McGonagall. « En fait, je me demande pourquoi je me suis inquiétée. Finalement, il n'y a pas de problèmes, il n'y a que des solutions ! Bon, trêve de plaisanteries… Kingsley, Arthur… pour le cours d'Etude des Moldus, je crois que vous avez tous les spécialistes à votre disposition en ce moment ? »

Le Ministre de la Magie et son prédécesseur confirmèrent. Alors la Directrice conclut, péremptoirement :

« Alors vous vous les gardez sous le coude et vous me les mettez au travail dès que possible. Vous vous débrouillez comme vous voulez mais vous me faites livrer les programmes, le matériel nécessaire et les professeurs pour la rentrée ! »

Là encore, les paroles de McGonagall n'invitaient pas vraiment à la discussion. Aussi, Arthur et Kingsley ne les discutèrent pas. Tout Ministre qu'ils étaient ou qu'ils avaient été, maintenant que le plan de campagne avait été redéfini et que la réforme de Poudlard en était le terrain d'expérimentation, ils avaient tout intérêt à collaborer.

« Et pendant que nous y sommes, » recommença McGonagall après quelques secondes de méditation, « Elliot…nous avons toujours eu beaucoup de mal à trouver quelqu'un pour la fonction de titulaire en Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Il faut dire que le sort semblait s'acharner sur les locataires de cette charge qui, du coup, n'est pas convoitée. Je pensais avoir vaincu le mauvais œil en vous recrutant mais voilà que le sort se plaît à me jouer des tours. Comme il nous faut renforcer l'équipe enseignante, auriez-vous quelqu'un à me recommander… au moins un nom à me citer ? »

Pendant que le professeur Randell réfléchissait, Harry sentit que c'était enfin l'ouverture qu'il attendait pour jeter une autre bombe…

« Et nous visons l'excellence, hein Elliot ! » déclara-t-il malicieusement en regardant l'intéressé avec insistance. « Pas question d'un candidat de second choix… Qui est, d'après toi, la personne la plus qualifiée ? »

« Eh bien… » commença Randell, « je pense qu'au Bureau des Aurors il doit y avoir une ou deux personnes qui… »

« Non Elliot, nous voulons _le_ meilleur ! » insista Harry. « Celui qui est largement au dessus du lot… c'est qui selon toi, là, tout de suite ? »

« Ben, y a toi alors… » tenta Elliot.

Surpris, Harry eut un temps de latence avant de répliquer.

« Oui… mais non ! Très flatté mais il en est pas question… moi, je vais suivre tranquillement ma septième année comme un étudiant tout à fait ordinaire. Enseigner ? Et puis quoi encore… j'en ai bien assez sur le dos comme ça ! »

« Un étudiant tout à fait ordinaire ? Est-ce que tu y crois vraiment ? » demanda Buddy.

« Bah, je suis pas naïf non plus, » répliqua Harry, « je sais bien que je vais être un objet de curiosité. Mais je l'ai toujours été. Survivant ! Elu ! Qu'est-ce que ça change ? J'espère bien, qu'en me faisant tout petit, les choses se tasseront assez vite comme elles l'ont toujours fait. »

« Bon… Harry hors du jeu, » reprit à son compte la directrice, « qui vous reste-t-il, Elliot ? »

« Je ne vois pas… » tergiversa Randell en regardant alternativement McGonagall et Harry.

Puis, voyant les mimiques de son élève qui l'observait, visiblement avec une idée derrière la tête, il comprit, à un regard appuyé de celui-ci en direction d'un petit personnage légèrement en retrait, ce qu'il devait dire :

« Si on ne tenait compte que de la maîtrise de la magie ou de la puissance, y aurait bien Spearow ! » se lança-t-il. « Cela dit, si nous visons l'excellence, savoir et pratique ne suffisent pas pour faire un enseignant hors pair. Il faut être pédagogue, avoir de la personnalité, de l'autorité… il faut-être crédible, quoi… »

« Pour ce qui est de l'autorité, » se marra Kingsley, « ce brave Spearow n'en manque pas. Certains magistrats l'ont appris à leurs dépens… n'est-ce pas, Arthur ? »

Shacklebolt était bien le seul à avoir réagi de cette manière. Tous les autres, y compris l'Elfe lui-même, étaient sous le choc de la suggestion du professeur de DCFM. Pas tous pour les mêmes raisons… Hermione rayonnait par exemple. Et bien sûr pas Harry qui avait fortement orienté les propos de son éducateur.

Ayant été apostrophé, le Ministre finit par dire :

« Il est certain qu'il ne manque pas d'autorité… là n'est certainement pas le problème ! Mais un professeur _elfe_ ? Par Merlin, ce n'est pas pousser le bouchon un peu trop loin, un peu trop vite ? Et puis d'ailleurs est-ce qu'il veut être professeur ? »

Tout le monde se tourna vers Spearow qui se faisait soudain tout petit. A cet instant, il était redevenu le petit elfe, discret, apeuré, qu'il était avant d'avoir été affranchi par Harry. Attentive, Hermione le remarqua et s'adressa gentiment à lui :

« Cher Spearow, ta réaction est surprenante. Tout d'un coup tu sembles effrayé par l'idée de devenir un enseignant. C'est assez bizarre. Après tout, tu as bien accepté d'être le professeur d'Harry. En tout cas, sache qu'il n'est pas question de t'imposer quoi que ce soit ! Tu es libre, tu décideras tout seul… mais j'aimerais bien comprendre… Harry aussi, je pense. »

« Miss Hermione, » s'expliqua l'elfe, « ici, à Belcastel, ce n'est pas la même chose. Monsieur Harry nous a confié sa maison, son honneur et même sa personne. Il se repose entièrement sur nous, il nous fait confiance, il nous respecte, il nous… aime ! Alors le moins que nous puissions faire, c'est de veiller sur sa maison et sur lui parce qu'il découv… pour qu'il ne courre pas le moindre danger ! »

« Et qu'est-ce qui t'empêcherait de faire la même chose à Poudlard ? » l'interrogea Hermione. « Harry y sera aussi et tu pourrais continuer ton travail pour lui là-bas ! »

« Oui, Miss Hermione, mais il n'y aurait pas que lui ! » continua Spearow. « Enseigner à des êtres qui vous considère comme des esclaves, qui vous rudoient, qui vous méprisent, qui sont incapables de ressentir quoique ce soit de positif pour vous, ce n'est pas possible. Dans ces conditions, on les évite ou on essaie d'exécuter au mieux les ordres qu'ils nous donnent pour ne pas faire durer les contacts. »

« Eh bien, la question est réglée ! » annonça un Arthur soulagé.

« Pas encore… pas encore ! » objecta Harry. « Mon brave Spearow, comment se passent les choses, ici, en ce moment ! Nos hôtes sont irrespectueux avec toi ? »

« Irrespectueux… » répondit l'elfe, « non, ils ne le sont plus. Mais c'est parce qu'ils savent que nous vous représentons Monsieur Harry et qu'ils savent aussi que vous êtes intraitables avec ce type de comportements suite à l'incident de l'autre jour avec Aldrik le sage. Mais au fond d'eux, beaucoup nous considèrent toujours comme des êtres méprisables. »

« Beaucoup… mais pas tous ! » releva Hermione. « Certains ont déjà évolués. C'est un point positif, non ? »

« J'ai un problème Spearow, » déclara Harry, « je vais être un étudiant comme les autres, cette année à Poudlard. Mais je reste aussi Vice-Président du Conseil d'Administration de l'Ecole. En tant que tel, je me suis engagé à fournir à notre école les meilleures structures, les meilleurs enseignants, des cours de qualité surpassant tout ce qui s'est fait jusqu'à présent. Parce que tous ensemble, nous visons l'excellence. Le ministère, le corps enseignant actuel, mes nouveaux amis gobelins, tous m'apportent leur soutien dans cette entreprise. Mais viser l'excellence est quelquefois dangereux. Il peut arriver des accidents… et ça, c'est hors de question. Il n'est pas imaginable que des élèves courent le moindre danger. L'Honneur de l'Elu est en jeu. »

« Mais, si c'est que ça, » répliqua Spearow, « les elfes de Poudlard pourront veiller à ce que… »

« Non, parce que j'ai un autre problème ! » coupa Harry. « T'as tout suivi de notre discussion aujourd'hui… et sûrement même bien avant aujourd'hui. Alors tu connais les enjeux. Tout commence à Poudlard ! Les étudiants y suivront des cours modernisés et de tout nouveaux cours. Ils y verront aussi, pour la première fois, des professeurs gobelins… et ça ne sera pas facile pour ces derniers ! Pourtant ils viendront, parce qu'ils croient en eux et parce qu'ils croient en moi… »

« Peut-être qu'on verra, un jour, dans notre école, des professeurs moldus… pourquoi pas ? Les nouvelles matières s'y prêteraient bien. Mais avant ça, je voudrais qu'on y voie un elfe… pas un elfe esclave, un elfe libre, un elfe suffisamment sûr de lui et suffisamment sûr de moi pour s'affirmer devant l'élite que nous formerons. Oui, j'aimerais qu'on y voie un elfe qui m'aiderait à faire passer mon message… je me demande qui sera cet elfe assez courageux… aussi courageux que mes amis gobelins… je me demande qui sera cet ami elfe assez fou pour m'accompagner là où je vais… Dobby l'aurait sûrement fait mais il n'est plus là ! »

Spearow s'était redressé. Il y avait des paroles qui le faisaient réagir aussi bien que si l'on avait appuyé sur les boutons d'une télécommande. A propos de _Monsieur Harry_, les mots honneur, ami ou fou, étaient autant de leviers entraînant autant de subtiles réactions. Il avait repris des couleurs mais il doutait encore…

« Pour ce qui est de la façon de présenter Spearow, » intervint alors Elliot, « on pourrait envisager une démonstration pour le jour de l'inauguration ! A ce que j'ai cru comprendre, » continua-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil à Harry, « nous visons l'excellence ! Nous pourrions donc monter un petit combat spectacle, entre Spearow et moi, pour donner un petit aperçu de cette excellence. Ce genre de choses plaît toujours, nous en avons eu encore la preuve ce matin… et le cours de DCFM est l'un des préférés de nos étudiants. Dès qu'ils auront vu ce que Spearow sait faire, ils seront conquis. Il ne sera même plus question d'elfe pour eux mais plutôt de savoir combien de temps il leur faudra pour arriver à faire comme lui. »

« En voilà une idée qu'elle est bonne… » s'empressa d'approuver Harry.

« C'est ça… » protesta McGonagall, « en plus d'une rentrée, que nous avons avancé, pour laquelle je n'ai encore ni bâtiments, ni programmes, ni professeurs, vous voulez encore en rajouter avec une inauguration ? »

« Pourquoi ne pas faire les deux en même temps ? » demanda Buddy.

« Mais oui, » applaudit Hermione, « invitons les officiels ainsi que les parents d'élèves à assister à la rentrée de cette année et nous ferons d'une pierre deux coups ! »

La discussion se prolongea encore, au cours de laquelle Spearow ayant accepté le principe de devenir le premier enseignant elfe de l'histoire pour soutenir _Monsieur Harry_ dans les engagements qu'il avait pris, l'on convint que la proposition d'une rentrée-inauguration serait une excellente opportunité de bien lancer les opérations... si on la préparait minutieusement ! Ce qui ne manqua pas de faire grommeler la Directrice.

Si bien que lorsque tout le monde se leva pour vaquer à d'autres occupations, McGonagall restant pensivement assise, probablement déprimée par l'ampleur de la tâche qui l'attendait, Harry se rassit, invitant discrètement Hermione à en faire autant. N'ayant pas été congédié, Spearow demeura dans la bibliothèque, se faisant aussi discret que possible.

« Ca va ? » s'enquit Harry après quelques secondes d'un silence qui l'inquiétait.

Semblant sortir d'un rêve et se rendant compte que les paroles prononcées s'adressaient à elle, McGonagall soupira et ânonna :

« Oui… je suppose que… oui ! De toute manière, il faudra que ça aille… on ne peut plus reculer… tu es exigeant, Harry… tu en demandes beaucoup… à tout le monde… »

Devant ce qui ressemblait sinon à un revirement, au moins à un recul, Harry fut peiné.

« Mais je pensais que c'était ce qu'il fallait faire… que c'était bien… » tenta-t-il de se justifier.

« Mon garçon, il faut se méfier de ce que l'on impose aux autres… même pour leur bien ! » le mit en garde la directrice. « Les moldus, auxquels tu te réfères assez souvent, ont une citation très explicite à ce sujet. Elle dit : l'enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions… »

« Exact ! » confirma Hermione. « Il me semble que c'est un philosophe allemand du nom de Hegel qui a écrit ça. »

« Toujours incollable en bibliographie, notre Hermione ! » répliqua la directrice dans un semblant de sourire.

« Vous croyez que je peux faire du mal aux gens en voulant leur bien ? » demanda Harry qui était resté sur la citation de McGonagall.

« Il me semble qu'Albus t'a parlé de la formule que lui et Gellert employaient quand ils étaient jeunes et que Grindelwald a reprise à son compte pour l'ériger en dogme par la suite ! Tu l'as citée au lendemain de la victoire en disant de notre regretté Directeur qu'il avait agi _pour_ _le plus grand bien de tous_. Et tu l'as encore employée aujourd'hui. Ne doute pas un instant que Grindelwald ait eu les meilleures intentions qui soient pour notre monde. Par contre il y a beaucoup à dire sur la façon dont il s'y est pris pour tenter d'arriver à ses fins ! »

« Sans faire de parallèle grotesque, nous n'en sommes pas là, tu as quand même forcé la main de plusieurs personnes aujourd'hui… et certainement de beaucoup d'autres ces derniers jours ! Méfie-toi de ce penchant. Il pourrait te monter à la tête et t'amener à une sorte de surenchère… un genre de jeu ou le but final serait d'arriver à faire en sorte que tous, autour de toi, fassent exactement ce que tu veux ! Au bout du compte, le risque serait que si tu n'arrivais pas à les convaincre par la persuasion, comme tu essaies de le faire en ce moment, la volonté de réussir tes petits défis personnels te pousse à employer la force… »

« Je te remercie de ta franchise, Minerva, » apprécia Harry, redevenant un élève ayant besoin de soutien et de conseils, « elle me fait du bien, même si elle a tendance à renforcer quelques inquiétudes. »

« Tu t'inquiètes, Harry ? Pourquoi ? Je ne pense pas que tu puisses devenir le prochain Voldemort, pas même le prochain Grindelwald … » intervint Hermione.

« Si justement, je m'inquiète… » révéla Harry, « ce qu'a dit Minerva le confirme, je crois que, par moments, je suis plus moi-même… que je suis sous influence ! »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire cela, Harry ? » demanda alors Minerva.

« Eh bien… » lanterna Harry, ne sachant pas comment présenter les choses à McGonagall, sans trop en dévoiler, « je parle soudainement de choses… comme si je les maîtrisais… alors que j'en ai jamais entendu parler avant. Je fais des discours… comme si j'étais un orateur… alors que le fait d'avoir à prononcer seulement quelques mots en public… me terrorisait… et me terrorise encore d'ailleurs. Je fais des choses… que j'ai jamais apprises… je sens simplement ce qu'il faut faire… par exemple, avec les potions… le Professeur Slughorn pourra te le confirmer… impossible que je rate une préparation aujourd'hui… même celles que je ne connais pas encore… »

Hermione ne comprenait pas l'anxiété d'Harry dont il ne lui avait pas fait part. Il faut dire que depuis le procès, Harry avait été accaparé. Chaque fois qu'ils avaient pu se retrouver, c'était en présence de personnes qui ne savaient pas tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur les reliques et donc, ils n'avaient pas pu échanger sur le sujet. Mais normalement, c'était réglé maintenant. Les reliques l'avaient aidé jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en sépare au cours de l'audience… simplement l'assurance et la connaissance qu'elles lui avaient apportées étaient restées.

« Et tu penses que ce phénomène n'est pas naturel, Harry ? » voulut savoir McGonagall. « Que quelqu'un… ou quelque chose voudrait prendre le contrôle de ton esprit ? Il faudrait que ce soit une force très puissante car tes pouvoirs à toi sont exceptionnels ! Depuis quand as-tu cette sensation ? »

Encore une fois, Harry se sentit coincé. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait dire et pourtant il fallait qu'il parle pour obtenir de l'aide. Il jeta un regard égaré à Hermione. Et celle-ci comprit que, même si elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, c'était grave… au moins dans la tête d'Harry.

« En fait, » expliqua-t-elle à la directrice, « vous ne savez pas tout sur les Reliques de la Mort… vous savez juste qu'Harry les a réunies et qu'il les a détruites… mais il y a beaucoup plus à en dire… »

Avec toute la capacité de synthèse dont elle était capable, Hermione résuma ce qu'elle savait des trois fabuleux artefacts. Une fois encore, Harry fut émerveillé par la faculté qu'avait son amie d'expliquer simplement les choses les plus complexes. Quand elle relia les Reliques à la Magie Créatrice, il espéra néanmoins qu'Hermione n'irait pas jusqu'à parler du voile. Cela faisait partie intégrante de lui, c'était intime.

Hermione fut égale à elle-même. Le fait d'évoquer le voile et de mentionner la faculté qu'avait Harry de décider du moment où il quitterait le monde des vivants, n'apportant rien à l'explication qu'elle était en train de donner, elle l'occulta naturellement. Sans doute parce qu'elle jugeait qu'il ne fallait peut-être pas tout révéler en même temps… en tout cas pas sans l'assentiment explicite d'Harry.

« Ce que je ne comprends pas, » conclut-elle, « c'est que ça te trouble maintenant, Harry. Parce que les Reliques sont détruites. Ce que tu sens, c'est probablement juste les traces de leur influence… je dirais plutôt les traces du soutien qu'elles t'ont apporté ! »

Alors Harry expliqua ce qui s'était réellement passé dans la salle des cérémonies d'apparat du ministère de la magie. Il raconta tout… tout ce qu'il lui avait été donné d'en retenir lui-même. Et il finit en disant pourquoi il en était arrivé aux conclusions qui le perturbaient :

« Vous comprenez, les Reliques sont en moi maintenant. Je ressens leur présence de plus en plus chaque jour. Je leur avais demandé de m'aider chaque fois que c'était possible, de me soutenir, de me guider. Et elles le font. Elles le faisaient déjà avant d'avoir fusionné avec moi… c'était flagrant pour le discours de l'école où j'étais paniqué à mort et où j'aurais pas pu sortir un mot sans elles. C'était encore plus évident au tribunal, dans la première partie du procès, où je me suis comporté comme un ténor du barreau alors que je n'ai que de vagues connaissances juridiques… ce que je devais dire m'était carrément soufflé ! »

« Mais ça n'a rien à voir avec l'ampleur que ça a pris maintenant… Dans la deuxième partie du procès, c'était plus vraiment moi qui agissait par moments. J'étais serein, tout était étrangement clair dans ma tête. Je me contentais de penser à ce que je ressentais, à ce que je voulais et tout s'organisait méthodiquement. Mon corps se mouvait presque indépendamment de moi, ce que je devais dire où faire ne m'était plus soufflé mais infusait directement en moi. Et cela se reproduit chaque fois qu'une situation tendue survient… »

« Alors… oui, j'ai peur ! J'ai peur de perdre le contrôle, de devenir une marionnette dirigée par les vestiges des esprits de ceux qui ont possédé les reliques avant moi et qui étaient suffisamment puissants pour les imprégner… Cette capacité de manipuler les gens qu'a vu Kingsley en moi, c'était pas moi ça, c'était Dumbledore… Pour le bien de tous ! C'est pas moi non plus, c'est Grindelwald et pourtant c'est aussi ce que je suis en train de faire. Comment être sûr de pas devenir un monstre avec ça en moi ? »

Hermione et McGonagall se regardèrent pour savoir qui allait parler et aussi pour prendre le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'elles pouvaient répondre pour apaiser Harry. Le cas était unique et il était certainement délicat de parler à chaud comme ça. Mais Harry était si anxieux qu'on ne pouvait pas non plus le laisser seul à seul avec son dilemme.

« Tu sais, Harry, » se lança Hermione, « avec tout ce que tu m'en as raconté, je ne crois pas que les Reliques te veuillent du mal ou qu'elles souhaitent faire de toi une marionnette. Elles t'ont choisi, elles te connaissent et elles savent que tu ne supporterais pas ça. Je pense qu'il faut que tu les apprivoises… non, c'est pas ça… il faut simplement que tu canalises leurs ardeurs ! Depuis quand tu n'as plus communiqué avec elles ? Il faut leur dire quand leurs interventions sont souhaitables et quand elles ne le sont plus… tu n'as pas défini de limites au guidage qu'elles sont censées t'apporter. Alors elles font du zèle. »

« Jusqu'ici, je n'avais pas imaginé, » ajouta McGonagall, « qu'un artefact pouvait garder des traces de la personnalité des gens qui les avaient possédés. Mais si une baguette magique est capable d'emmagasiner de l'expérience, pourquoi ne pourrait-elle pas aussi garder un peu des habitudes, des intentions, des volontés profondes de ses propriétaires. Ce qui arrive à Harry tendrait à le prouver… toutefois, je pense qu'il n'y a pas lieu de s'en alarmer. Hermione est certainement dans le vrai. Les Reliques ne cherchent pas à prendre la direction des opérations. Mais comme tu leur as laissé la bride sur le cou, elles interviennent tout le temps et elles le font à la manière qu'elles ont mémorisée et qui ne convient pas forcément à ta personnalité ! »

« Harry, jusqu'au procès, je sais que tu t'exerçais quelques minutes chaque jour pour améliorer la communication avec les Reliques, » reprit Hermione, « tu le fais toujours ? En as-tu eu le temps ? »

« Non… pas vraiment parce que je manquais de temps mais parce que la communication passait très bien. Et que je n'avais pas pris vraiment conscience de ce qui se passait. Mais c'est bon, j'ai compris l'idée, je vais m'y remettre ! » déclara Harry, pas tout à fait rassuré.

« Et comme la communication est bonne, c'est sûr ce que j'attends d'elles que je vais tâcher de me concentrer. Il faut absolument qu'elles continuent à m'aider mais en tenant compte de ma nature et de mes idées à moi. Qu'elles me conseillent, oui ! Mais qu'elles fassent de moi quelqu'un d'autre, non ! En tout cas, merci de m'avoir peut-être permis de résoudre mon problème… »

Harry réfléchissait déjà à ce qu'il allait demander aux Reliques. Il n'y avait pas besoin non plus qu'elle le laisse redevenir aussi empoté et timoré qu'avant. Oui, il fallait qu'il leur explique très précisément tout ce qu'il attendait qu'elles fassent pour lui. Cela allait prendre du temps… mais ça n'était pas un problème : quelques passages dans le voile allaient s'imposer, tout simplement.

A priori, en lui, les Reliques s'en réjouissaient d'avance…

OoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooO

Harry était abasourdi. Rien ne lui avait permis de prévoir ce qu'il venait d'entendre. En l'occurrence, pour la circonstance, il ne s'était vraiment pas attendu à quelque chose de spécial. Il regarda les autres témoins pour se faire une idée de leurs réactions respectives. La situation était gênante… stupide… drôle aussi… et, assurément, sa chute était un vrai ballon d'oxygène par comparaison à la tension extrême qu'elle avait entretenue précédemment. Du coup, il ne savait quelle attitude adopter. Fallait-il faire preuve d'une apathie de bon aloi ? Fallait-il tout simplement en rire ? Ou fallait-il en profiter pour souffler de soulagement ?

De bon matin, il s'était levé sans entrain. Parce qu'il connaissait le programme de la journée. Parce qu'il savait que ce jour allait être long et qu'il aurait bien voulu qu'il soit déjà derrière lui. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, les auditions sous _Veritaserum_ allaient commencer tout de suite après le petit déjeuner et qu'il devait les superviser. Parce que ça ne lui plaisait pas de voir passer Arthur, Griselda et les autres à la moulinette.

Et, aussi bien parce que cela ne lui plaisait pas que parce qu'il ne se sentait pas suffisamment sûr de lui pour veiller au bon déroulement des opérations, il avait demandé à Spearow de l'aider dans sa mission de surveillance.

Comme prévu, le Ministre de la Magie était le premier à subir l'épreuve de vérité. Kingsley Shacklebolt et l'un de ses hommes, l'Auror Mitch Williamson, menaient les premiers interrogatoires. Et comme il faisait lui-même partie du Magenmagot, il était d'ores et déjà planifié que le Chef du Bureau des Aurors passerait lui-même à la question. Son audition clôturerait cette première journée d'investigations qui s'annonçait interminable.

Lowell Mortimer Sheffield et Archibald Forrest Bradshaw assistaient également à ces premières séances, en observateurs, pour s'assurer de leurs exemplarités, pour avoir la certitude qu'il s'agirait de véritables enquêtes, que nul ne pouvait prétendre à un traitement de faveur. Car, depuis le départ de Ruth Combs et de ses acolytes, Sheffield et Bradshaw pouvaient être considérés comme les chefs de file de l'opposition. Certes, une opposition modérée mais une opposition quand même.

Après qu'il eut avalé ses gouttes de _Veritaserum_, l'attitude d'Arthur ne s'était pas modifiée. Le breuvage semblait n'avoir eu aucun effet sur lui. Il observait Harry en affichant sa petite attitude paternaliste habituelle pendant que Kingsley et Mitch revoyaient les questions qu'ils allaient lui poser dans quelques secondes, le temps nécessaire pour avoir la garantie que la potion magique ait agi.

Le sourire de M Weasley avait été si candide, si confiant, qu'Harry n'avait pas résisté au plaisir de lui faire une petite mise en garde humoristique :

« Si j'étais toi, j'arrêterais de rire comme un niais parce que, dans un instant, tu vas nous dire tout ce que t'as fait de mal dans ta vie ! Des choses si méprisables que jamais t'as pu en parler à quelqu'un… »

Arthur s'était raidi et avait abandonné immédiatement sa petite mine réjouie. Shacklebolt et Williamson s'étaient tournés vers Harry d'un air consterné que celui-ci n'avait pas compris pas… pas tout de suite.

« T'étais au courant, Harry ? » avait soudain demandé Arthur avec inquiétude. « Comment ? Qui te l'a dit ? Je croyais que personne savait… C'est vrai, je suis un monstre. Ce que j'ai fait est impardonnable. Je ne mérite pas la chance que j'ai… »

« Allons, allons, » était intervenu précipitamment Kingsley pour tenter d'endiguer le flot de paroles de son ami, « ce que tu as fait n'est certainement pas aussi grave que ça ! Prends le temps de souffler, nous allons te poser des questions précises qui appelleront des… »

« Mais laissez-le donc parler ! » avait coupé un Sheffield très intéressé, dans un ricanement féroce. « Si notre Ministre de la Justice a des choses graves à se reprocher, il est préférable que le Monde Magique en soit informé ! »

« Il a raison ! » avait affirmé péremptoirement Arthur. « Je peux pas me taire plus longtemps après une telle trahison… »

En entendant cela, Harry avait senti ses cheveux se dresser sur sa tête. Arthur avait trahi ! Ce n'était pas imaginable. S'il ne l'avait pas entendu de ses propres oreilles, il n'y aurait jamais cru. Il n'en était pas revenu. La surprise lui avait coupé les jambes et il s'était laissé tomber dans son fauteuil.

Shacklebolt avait demandé à Spearow de lancer un « _Silencio !_ » à Arthur dont la volonté de poursuivre sur sa lancée était évidente. Le Chef des Aurors avait aussitôt complété sa demande en réclamant un « _Immobilis !_ » pour bloquer définitivement la ferme résolution du Ministre. Il s'était ensuite tourné vers Harry pour lui expliquer :

« Lorsque l'on utilise du _Veritaserum_ pour un interrogatoire, il ne faut pas poser de questions ouvertes ou d'ordre général. La magie de la potion inhibe totalement la volonté du témoin. Elle agit en lui insidieusement et de telle sorte qu'il ne peut s'arrêter de parler tant qu'il croit n'avoir pas tout dit. La notion de mal est très vague. Chacun en a une interprétation personnelle. Ainsi des faits bénins pour certains, peuvent être considérés comme terribles pour d'autres… et cela pourrait être le cas de notre cher Arthur ! De la façon dont tu l'as abordé, nous pourrions passer des heures à l'écouter nous raconter tout ce qu'il pense avoir fait de mal dans sa vie : du tirage de cheveux dans les cours de récréation quand il était jeune, en passant par le chapardage de friandises dans les réserves de sa grand-mère, aux infractions plus ou moins graves qu'il a commises. Il va commencer par ce qui lui semble le plus sérieux et continuer avec tous ses supposés méfaits, par ordre décroissant d'importance jusqu'à nous dire jusqu'à quel âge il a fait pipi au lit ! »

A la lumière de ces précisions, Harry avait regretté son petit trait d'humour irréfléchi. Son « _… tu vas nous dire tout ce que t'as fait de mal dans ta vie !_ » était particulièrement maladroit dans le contexte.

« Ecoutons déjà ce qu'il a à nous dire ! » avait décrété Bradshaw. « Si la trahison dont il parle n'a rien à voir avec l'objet de l'enquête et qu'il se montre intarissable, il sera toujours temps de lui faire prendre un antidote ! »

Kingsley avait alors fait signe à Spearow de délivrer le Ministre de la Magie.

« …oui, Harry, c'est très, très grave… je suis un être vil ! » avait continué Arthur comme s'il n'avait jamais été interrompu. « Tu comprends, on peut pas me faire confiance… je l'ai trahie… trompée ! »

« Quand et comment avez-vous trahi notre confiance ? » avait alors demandé Williamson.

« Pas la vôtre… la sienne ! » venait d'expliquer Arthur. « C'était en 1967… pendant l'été avant notre septième année à Poudlard… j'ai séduit la belle Yesenia Vance… et j'ai trompé honteusement ma petite Mollynette ! »

A l'air abattu qu'affichait M Weasley, ce qu'il venait de révéler était, selon lui, un évènement majeur qu'il concevait comme d'une importance capitale. A n'en pas douter, pour lui, le fait d'en parler était difficile mais également inévitable au regard de la question indirecte que lui avait malencontreusement adressée Harry.

Tandis que ce dernier guettait le comportement des observateurs tout en se demandant quelle contenance il fallait adopter, Kingsley tenta de reprendre la barre :

« Arthur, ce que tu viens de nous raconter est probablement très grave de ton point de vue mais n'entre pas dans le cadre de nos investigations d'aujourd'hui… »

« Je ne suis pas du tout d'accord avec cette assertion ! » se récria Sheffield, clairement enclin à faire feu de tout bois. « Je trouve, au contraire, que cet aveu est de nature à nous donner une illustration plus nette de celui qui a été choisi pour nous guider. S'il a été capable d'une telle vilénie à l'égard d'une compagne fidèle et sans reproches, Merlin seul sait de quoi il pourrait se rendre coupable dans le cadre de fonctions corruptrices à la tête de l'Etat ! »

« En l'occurrence, » intervint Harry, qui se sentait responsable des révélations d'Arthur, « j'aimerais bien que cette information totalement hors sujet ne sorte pas de cette salle ! »

« Les hommes d'état se doivent d'être exemplaires ! » réfuta catégoriquement Lowell. « Il faut qu'ils soient transparents. Leurs déclarations, leurs attitudes, leurs comportements entrent dans le champ du domaine public. Cette info… ».

« …restera entre nous ! » coupa et termina Bradshaw qui, observant Harry, le voyait se crisper dangereusement. « N'en fait pas trop, Lowell ! M Potter a tout à fait raison. Ce fait est sans rapport avec l'enquête. S'il fallait écarter du pouvoir tous ceux qui ont un jour fauté de la sorte, je ne sais pas s'il resterait une seule personne pour diriger le Monde ! »

Harry voyait bien, à la contenance de Sheffield, que celui-ci n'était pas du tout convaincu. Mais il laissa retomber sa tension. Au moins, l'intervention apaisante du second observateur de l'opposition avait eu pour principal mérite de lui couper l'herbe sous les pieds, étouffant dans l'œuf l'incisive attaque verbale qu'il préparait et dont il tâchait de découvrir maintenant, si elle avait été entièrement de son cru. Les intentions qui lui étaient venues sous l'effet de la colère et auxquelles il avait momentanément renoncé, ne lui avaient-elles pas été inspirées par les Reliques ? Avec celles-ci, il méditait le sujet.

Pendant ce temps, Kingsley et Mitch avaient repris la direction des opérations. L'audition du Ministre de la Justice, dans une forme conforme au protocole prévu, se déroulait au mieux : très calmement et très professionnellement. Harry suivait la séance dans une attitude très concentrée mais en fait, son attention était en grande partie dédiée à une analyse introspective… avec le concours des Reliques.

Ainsi qu'il l'avait été généralement conjecturé, rien d'alarmant n'était ressorti du témoignage d'Arthur Weasley. Les deux Aurors venaient de conclure la dernière série de questions et, par acquit de conscience, revoyaient leurs notes afin de vérifier que rien n'avait été omis.

« Monsieur le Ministre, dites-nous ce que vous pensez réellement de l'Elu ! Et êtes-vous en parfait accord avec ce qui se passe ici en ce moment ? »

S'étant aperçu de l'inattention des autres protagonistes, Lowell Mortimer Sheffield en avait profité pour se rapprocher subrepticement d'Arthur et lui poser sa question abusive à mi-voix. Il espérait obtenir une réponse dont il pourrait utilement se servir dans le combat politique qui se profilait.

« Ce bon Harry est un bien brave garçon ! Mais il est bien jeune et trop naïf aussi ! Comme il est incontournable en ce moment, nous comptons bien l'utiliser pour… » eut le temps de répondre le Ministre, de sa voix normale, avant que les autres ne réalisent.

« Spearow ! » avait invité Shacklebolt, en désignant Arthur du doigt, dès qu'il eut compris ce qui se passait.

L'elfe avait déjà réduit le Ministre au silence lorsqu'Harry prit conscience de la situation. Grâce à la réaction de Kingsley et à la présence opportune de Spearow, le pire avait été évité. Mais décidément, ce Sheffield qui ne respectait pas les règles du jeu qu'il avait contribué à définir, méritait une leçon.

« L'interrogatoire du Ministre de la Justice est terminé ! » déclara-t-il officiellement pour se laisser le temps de réfléchir à une riposte approprié contre le représentant de l'opposition. « Spearow, pourrais-tu faire raccompagner M Weasley dans sa chambre et veiller à ce que nul ne puisse l'approcher tant que le _Veritaserum_ sera actif ? »

« Si Monsieur Harry veut bien me permettre, » rétorqua l'elfe, « j'ai mieux à lui proposer ! »

Harry hochant la tête, Spearow s'approcha de lui et lui chuchota :

« Observez bien l'aura du sujet, M Harry ! »

Du fait qu'Arthur était désactivé, Harry ne s'était pas spécialement intéressé à son champ magique jusque là. Celui-ci affectait la couleur grise caractéristique propre aux champs des sorciers désactivés… rien n'y semblait différent de tous ceux qu'il pouvait voir actuellement à Belcastel. Pourtant, comme Spearow le lui avait suggéré, il se concentra davantage.

Précédemment, les elfes lui avaient déjà appris que les auras donnaient énormément d'indications sur les capacités des sorciers et leurs dispositions du moment. Pour cela, il fallait essentiellement porter son attention sur les fluctuations de toutes sortes qui affectaient l'aura étudiée. Toutefois, la grisaille triste des champs de sorciers neutralisés était difficile à interpréter. Il eut alors l'idée de comparer l'aura d'Arthur avec celles des autres sorciers présents. Et là, de petites perturbations, à peine plus sombres, qui se propageaient cycliquement dans la première, lui apparurent.

« Vous-y êtes, Monsieur Harry ! » murmura Spearow qui, à la mine d'Harry, avait deviné que celui-ci était sur la bonne voie. « C'était une bonne idée de faire le rapprochement des auras. Néanmoins, ce sera encore plus probant de cette façon… »

L'elfe réactiva Arthur et effectivement, dans sa blancheur éclatante retrouvée, les ondes centrifuges sombres troublant épisodiquement le champ magique du Ministre, devinrent flagrantes. Comme Harry attendait visiblement une explication, Spearow, toujours très discrètement, ne se fit pas prier :

« Quasiment toutes les potions conçues par les sorciers ont des vertus magiques. Le _Veritaserum_ n'échappe pas à la règle. Les petites stries sombres que vous voyez dans l'aura du Ministre de la Magie, correspondent aux déséquilibres provoqués par la magie de la potion dans son champ magique. Il faut préciser que les stries en question ne seront pas forcément sombres, de même fréquence et ne s'écarteront pas forcément du centre comme nous pouvons l'observer dans le cas présent. Tout dépendra de la magie contenue dans la potion ou le sort affectant les facultés du sujet étudié ! »

« Maintenant, ce que je vais vous montrer ne doit jamais être fait à la légère ! Il faut savoir parfaitement doser et être conscient que le risque d'altérer les capacités du patient traité est très important… »

Sous les yeux d'Harry, les ondes obscures déferlant épisodiquement dans l'aura d'Arthur, s'espacèrent dans un premier temps pour complètement disparaître au bout d'un moment. Par contre, un anneau gris clair, apparemment stable, persistait dans le champ sphérique magique. Le Survivant s'attendait à ce que l'elfe le fasse disparaître lui aussi. Et comme il ne le fit pas, le jeune homme s'empressa de lui demander pourquoi.

« Ceci ne constitue pas une altération des pouvoirs du Ministre mais bien l'une de ses caractéristiques. Si Monsieur Harry avait été plus observateur, il aurait pu se rendre compte que cette particularité était présente bien avant aujourd'hui. Elle démontre que si M Arthur Weasley n'est en aucun cas un adepte de la magie noire, il en a fait usage soit pour maîtriser certains sortilèges, soit pour élaborer certaines potions. En rectifiant cette anomalie apparente, on pourrait le priver d'une partie plus ou moins importante de ses acquis ! »

« Ok ! » répondit Harry à voix haute, attirant l'attention de tous dans la salle d'interrogatoire. « Voyons si ça a été efficace ! Arthur, peux-tu nous dire tout ce que t'as fait de mal et que tu nous as caché jusqu'ici ? »

« Ha ! Parce que ça ne te suffit pas ? » répliqua l'intéressé, prouvant ainsi que le _Veritaserum_ n'agissait plus. Les deux Aurors se jetèrent des regards étonnés pendant que Sheffield et Bradshaw, médusés eux aussi, considéraient Spearow avec effroi. Depuis quelques jours, les sorciers pouvaient se rendre compte qu'ils avaient toujours vécu à côté de créatures nanties de pouvoirs considérables… qu'ils maltraitaient généralement. Cela leur faisait froid dans le dos.

Cependant, Lowell Sheffield se reprit rapidement :

« Nous avons pris du retard sur le planning du jour ! » remarqua-t-il doucereusement en direction d'Harry. « Votre elfe pourrait peut-être aller chercher la Présidente-Sorcière pour que cette journée puisse reprendre son cours ! »

Avant de répondre, fidèle aux principes qu'il avait décidé d'adopter désormais, Harry se donna encore un temps de réflexion. Il n'avait pas encore décidé comment il convenait de réagir aux incartades du Magistrat récalcitrant. A froid, après le petit interlude que lui avait offert Spearow, il conclut que si les Reliques l'avaient inspiré, elles l'avaient fait dans le respect de ce qu'il était. Ce qu'il allait ordonner collait parfaitement avec sa façon à lui de voir les choses.

« Je change le programme du jour ! » notifia-t-il sévèrement. « La prochaine audition se fera en présence du Magenmagot au complet et ce sera celle du Magistrat Lowell Sheffield ! »

« Vous ne pouvez pas faire cela ! » protesta énergiquement Sheffield. « Dans ce qui a été négocié, vous êtes le garant de la bonne tenue des interrogatoires. Mais vous ne devez en aucun cas les organiser et encore moins y prendre part ! »

« Je remplis mes obligations ! » affirma Harry. « C'est vous d'ailleurs qui m'y avez poussé. En ne respectant pas les règles de votre propre jeu, vous m'avez conduit à constater que les garanties données à chacun d'entre vous avaient été bafouées pour le Ministre de la Justice. Je reconnais que cela m'est dû en partie. Ma maladresse a conduit Arthur à nous faire des aveux n'ayant pas de rapports avec l'enquête. Votre détermination à les rendre publics quand même est en porte-à-faux avec les engagements pris de part et d'autre. Comme l'a été également votre attitude lorsque que, en connaissance de cause, vous avez tenté d'obtenir des déclarations sans corrélations avec l'objet de l'enquête ! »

Sans laisser le temps à quiconque de répliquer, Harry ordonna :

« Spearow ! Que les elfes m'organisent tout ça dans la grande salle à manger… début de l'interrogatoire extraordinaire dans quinze minutes. Kingsley ! Mitch ! C'est le temps dont vous disposez pour préparer tout un lot de questions supplémentaires. Car je veux que, en plus de l'audition planifiée, le Magenmagot entende tout ce qu'il y a à savoir sur ce monsieur : s'il a été un enfant sage ou un cancre, s'il a menti, trompé, chapardé ou volé, s'il a triché pour obtenir ses BUSE ou ses ASPIC ou en toute autre occasion ! Bref, je veux qu'après son interrogatoire, plus personne n'ait envie de suivre ses traces ! »

OoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooO

Fin du chapitre douze

Par rapport à ce que j'indiquais à certain(e)s d'entre vous en juillet dernier, il a été assez long à éditer. Mais c'était pour la bonne cause. Je me disais que peut-être l'envie vous prendrait de relire ma fiction à l'occasion de la publication de ce chapitre et que c'était probablement le meilleur moment pour moi de la remanier… aussi n'ai-je pas voulu poster le 12° épisode avant d'avoir mené à bien la révision complète de mon histoire.

Une petite remarque à faire ? Une suggestion ? Surtout n'hésitez pas !

J'imagine qu'à votre avis, cet opus a dû cruellement manquer de… Drago !

Mais le Monde Magique et son évolution ne se réduisent pas, pour moi, à la seule histoire de Drago et Harry. Comme le disait une autre éminente auteure de ce site, si j'emmène bien mes tourtereaux à Venise, rien ne m'empêche de leur faire faire quelques étapes intermédiaires ou de leur faire prendre des itinéraires distincts.

En tout cas, rassurez-vous, notre cher blond va revenir dès le prochain épisode pour son entretien d'embauche avec… Hermione : épisode qui ne devrait pas manquer de piquant !

A bientôt !

_Harry Potter - Le Maître de la Mort - Chapitre 10 - Page __36 / 36_


End file.
